Masquerade
by The Scarf Girls
Summary: 9 Girls were gathered to start a new project in order to continue the Love Live Franchise. In this new "Idol" world they are getting into, of course, feelings can get in the way. The story follows Suwa Nanaka's point of view, how everything started and how everything got complicated for the sake of "doing the job". How good her Masquerade can be?
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

-IMPORTANT-  
This is a disclaimer.  
We started this Fic project on August/ September 2017, With the first Chapter of Masquerade being published on September.  
We really TRY to be read as the real as possible so we do a lot of research for this Fic (And "Feelings Under a Mask" and "Lies Under a Mask" for that matter).  
Last year in December a special broadcast, Shibuya Note, was presented as "Aqours Road to Tokyo Dome" where they published some unseen footage of their first meeting.  
Of course, at the time we wrote this chapter (August 2017) we didn't (we couldn't) know about it more than with the information we got at the time, such as interviews or comments the girls did on the radio broadcast, so we filled the blanks.  
Of course, it's not our intention to change the chapter to try to match reality as we usually try to do, but to make sure that we are aware about that footage and that we wrote this chapter before Shubuya Note, that's why the setting is NOT consequent with reality.  
Said that, you are ready to go!  
Thanks for reading!

Masquerade intends to tell the story and development of Aqours in the "Idol world", some facts are maybe not that accurate, but we tried to match reality while doing some research...  
Something to have in mind;  
-o0o- (Skip in year)  
-*oo*- ( Skip in days)  
-0oo0- (End of chapter)

* * *

Masquerade.

Chapter 1.

 **This was confusing, how had this even happened? How did this situation become so damn stressing? She was puzzled. Suwa Nanaka was troubled; she had a deep attraction to two different people.**

-o0o (Skip in year, 2015)-

Not so long ago, she received this huge opportunity from her agency to audition for the second generation of the Love Live! Franchise, Love Live! Sunshine was its name.

Paper in hand, and feeling a little awkward about how she had dressed, she tried for it.

She was auditioning for the role of "Matsuura Kanan"; a teenage girl aiming to become a school idol with her high-school friends. Being a fan of the franchise, she was no stranger to almost anything, she was actually excited. Even if the role she was auditioning for, was quite opposite to her; a cheerful girl, with lots of stamina and "muscles to show off".  
She wasn't any of that.

Suwa Nanaka was a quiet girl, in her early 20s, thin, calm and almost s sleepy girl, really into female fashion with simple frilly blouses, however, after discussing with her manager over this unique role, she decided to attend the audition in a simple, and slightly boyish outfit, (here the awkward feeling).

Even imitating her character's ponytail in her hairstyle, she really, really wanted this role, more than the other 8 roles to her disposal.

She tried in her calm and carefree way to audition. Actually, she didn't pay any mind of her surroundings, she never did anyway, not because she was nervous or freaking out, it was just because she lived in her own world.  
A calm and slow world.

So, even if she felt awkward, even if she felt nervous, well, no one could tell.

She tried so hard to memorize the script given for the role of Kanan, but her mind just went blank, somehow, she had managed to go through it, and passed the audition with shining colors.

Suwa Nanaka had the role of Matsuura Kanan.

-*o( Skip in days) o*-

Why was this role so important?  
Well, she indeed had had a few minor seiyuu roles in some countless video games series, and she was also a radio personality; this wasn't her debut in the animation industry either, but it was her debut in something as big as the Love Live! franchise. And this meant her first major role in an anime.  
C'mon! This was huge.

Paper in hand once again, she was trying to convince herself again that this was big, important and a very exciting opportunity to kick off her career.

Nanaka was walking through a hallway, serenely at her own pace, today was the very first time she was going to meet her new fellow coworkers, and future friends on this new project.

Being the fan she was of the franchise, she knew her predecessor were 9 girls who had gone from coworkers, to very close friends; 5 whole years stuck together with each other, performing, singing, and dancing.

This thought made her heart skip a beat. How would her new teammates be?  
Was she going to fit in well?  
She couldn't ask herself more questions about it, she was already there.

She entered into a conference room; it was a quiet room, she could hear some low chitchat, she thought she was the first one coming in, but she was wrong, there were 6 other girls already inside, sitting at a big table.

She smiled sweetly towards the girls, who just give a glanced at her, she muttered a sweet "good morning" to her fellow teammates to be, but no one gave her anything but a small bow, they quickly went back to their respective chitchat.

Even if everyone looked shy about the situation, it seemed to be lively in a way, and that was natural, it was their first time meeting each other.

Nanaka took a seat.  
In front of her, there was a tall girl, who seemed to be really excited, talking with a short one, who kept taking estrange glances to the girls at the end of the table, it seemed she had a high-pitched voice, and tended to smile a lot.  
Maybe she was someone really easy going?

Nanaka set her papers on the table in front of her, and quickly scanned across the table to her right.

There were two other girls chitchatting more calmly; the one at the end of the table had really big expressive eyes, looked tall, and a bit serious, her chitchat companion was a girl, not that tall and seemed to have an easy smile.  
At Nanaka's right, where the remaining two girls, one of them was really into the conversation that was happening in front of her, while the last one, the one who was at the end of the table, was too focused looking at the "big expressive eyes" girl.  
But for Nanaka it was a bit difficult to distinguish her, she was just too short for Nanaka to see clearly.

It was a 30-second glimpse of these girls, and she returned to her papers in front of her, her attention snapped by a cute voice on her left.

"I didn't recognize you without your boyish outfit..." she heard.

Nanaka turned her attention to her left; a cute girl with puffy cheeks, long black hair and a sweet smile, was just standing there beside her.

"...But I would like to say that this outfit looks better on ya'." Said this girl, and then smiled even wider at her.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and lifted her eyebrows; she tried to say something clever, but she was overwhelmed, instead, she blinked not once, nor twice, but three times.

"What?" She managed to say.  
The girl just smiled even wider, she looked over at the other girls.  
"Good morning everyone!" she said with a sweet tone.  
Then she just dropped her folder on the table in front of her, all the girls said a weak "good morning". She took a seat at Nanaka's left.

This girl was just wearing jeans, boots, a leather jacket and her hair down with a cap, very "boyish".

Nanaka just looked at her with a blank expression, trying to figure out if she actually knew this girl. Maybe this girl had noticed her because of how she had dressed for the audition. And of course she had caught this girl's attention today, because now she was wearing her girly style, as always.

"I'm Saito Shuka, nice to meet ya'."  
The girl spoke again with a lot of energy, looking right into Nanaka's eyes, and giving her a wide smile again.  
Nanaka blinked once again, but managed to return a smile.

"Suwa Nanaka, nice to meet you."  
Nanaka did a small bow; Shuka smiled even wider, showing her teeth and bowing as well.

"I saw you on the day of the audition, I'm really happy to see you passed…" Saito-san added quickly, turning her gaze away from Nanaka "…I heard you drew a blank on the script reading section, but you nailed it on the sing and dance part."

 _Ok, who is this girl?_  
Nanaka thought.

"Well, I'm not a great dancer, but I like it, I'm happy to have passed the audition too." said Nanaka, and then added a tiny smile. "Who's your character?"

"Watanabe You." Saito-san smiled again, wider.

Nanaka remembered this character quite well; in fact, she dismissed auditioning for that role, because it was really out of character, a girl full of energy, really energetic.  
For her, Kanan was a character that, even if enthusiastic, looked so calm, so gentle, and maybe a bit like her.

Anyways, the conversation came to an end when the 8 girls had to turn back to the door, where another girl made her entrance with a few older members, whom you can presume, were the staff for the project.  
The girl sat at Shuka's left, dropped her papers on the table, gave a small bow and smiled to the 8 girls, and quietly took her seat.  
The 9 girls looked forward to the staff.

They were 3 people, two women and a man. One of the women had a lot of paper sheets in her hands, while the other had something like a notebook and pen in hand. The man had nothing to him, just a big smile.

"Congratulations everyone! And welcome to the Love Live! Sunshine project," the man started speaking in a high and clear voice, almost as if he was shouting. "...I'm the Chief of Staff, and they are my assistants, and maybe your new best friends. Any question, or doubt, please refer to them, don't hesitate to ask."

He paused for the women to introduce themselves, and then he said his name, all the girls bowed.

"Here, this are your schedules for the next 6 months, we don't have time to waste"  
The woman with the papers started to hand some more to each girl, everyone said a shy "thank you" in return.

Basically, the man wasn't smooth about it.  
Love Live!, μ's, (their predecessors) was going to end next year, on a final Live in March/April, and they were the ones to follow their legacy, to start a new group, and do everything μ's did, but better.

It seemed that they were all really young, and full of potential, and now that μ's had made the franchise grow this big, someone had to profit from it.

For Nanaka, someone who goes at her own pace, it was quite a speech. She picked up her new schedule while the Chief of Staff was explaining why they were there, and almost fainted when she took a look at it; for the next 6 month she was full of rehearsals, song recordings, radio broadcasts, niconamas, fan meetings, meetings in general, events around Japan and heavy training.

She snapped out of the sheets of papers to catch the chief saying.

"... And this is the beginning, we will print your schedules for the rest of the year on another occasion, but trust me, we have big plans for all of you."

The hell they had.  
Nanaka took a glimpse to her fellow companions. It seemed that everyone was in quite a shock.  
Maybe it was a little too much?

She hadn't noticed before, but the woman with the notebook had started writing and taking notes about everything that was happening.

All gazes returned to the Chief, who started explaining again that they couldn't take another 6 years to take it easy.  
It was understandable, μ's took that long because the concept of "school idols" was quite new, the fans, the industry was hard to penetrate, and they had taken 2 years to have their first Live, it had been a process of trial and error. And of course, it was a project that no one had put much faith on.

But it had succeeded, it had grown, and now they were there, in a way, taking advantage of the fame and glory that somebody else had built. But now, they were kind of too old to keep at it, so they needed new blood to make it grow even bigger, and enjoy the profits and benefits from those who had made this happened.

Nanaka shrank and frowned at that.

The assistants handed more papers to the girls, they all answered again with a shy "thank you" and a bow.

The man continued.

"So, in order to prepare all of you quickly enough, we planned a special training camp for you for August..."

Nanaka looked at the newer papers, she was overwhelmed again, it was a 3 day, 4 night training camp. It seemed that everything was really figured it out; heavy training, recording, dance classes, vocal classes, and at the end, some kind of mini live at an event in January, 2016.

Almost a year from now.

 _Oh, my God_.

" ... Of course, before the training camp, we want you to follow your respective schedules, such as recording the drama CDs, and learning more about the project. You will have interviews and insights with the creators and character designers; we want you to be one with your characters, and the 9 of you to become a whole group." The Chief of Staff said, and then had smiled smugly and proudly.

Nanaka believed she had heard some heads exploding (including hers), and felt some killer instinct against that smile in particular.

μ's final live and goodbye event was going to be a year from then, but they were preparing them from now on to be the idols they needed to be, to receive the legacy they would have to keep and improve?  
This wasn't going to be easy, and maybe they all knew that.

"Well…" The Chief continued "... If there's nothing left for me to say, please follow the schedule at every word, never be late, and please do your best. Now I will let you introduce yourselves to your fellow companions..."  
He took a step back and let the woman with the notebook speak.

"I'll call you by your last name, please stand up, introduce yourself; last name, name, age, and role, thank you."  
The woman took a breath and started reading; the first call was for "Inami Anju".

Surprised, the girl who had entered last with the staff, stood up.  
She wasn't very tall; had long hair, big eyes, and a shy smile.  
She looked at every girl at the table and gave them a shy nod.

"Hi~, my name is Inami Anju, I'm 19 years old, and my role is Takami Chika."  
Her way of talk was kind of slow, a little shy maybe? And her tone was kind of cute, after hearing her role in the project, everyone followed with a low "oh"

Chika was the designated leader for the Sunshine project, which meant, Inami-san was the 'would be' leader of the group.  
"Nice to meet you, everyone, I'm looking forward to working with all of you, please take care of me."  
Inami-san took her seat, followed by some applause from the girls and the staff.

The woman called for the next.  
"Aida Rikako".

The girl sitting in front of Nanaka, the girl with an easy smile, who had been talking with the very "expressive eyed" girl, stood up.  
She wasn't tall or short, she had long hair, and of course, she showed her characteristic smile.

"Hi, I'm Aida Rikako, 22 years old, and I'll be playing Sakurauchi Riko." Her tone was sweet and calm. "Please let's get along"  
She bowed and everyone clapped, then she took her seat.

Nanaka was next, so she stood up, and took her time to have the best look of all the girls, in particular, the short one at the end of the table; the girl answered that look with a goofy smile.

 _Cute_

Nanaka looked at her left and saw a smiling Saito-san.

 _Cute too... My, I'm surrounded by cute girls..._

Nanaka cleared her throat.  
"Hi, I'm Suwa Nanaka, I'm 20 years old, and my role is Matsuura Kanan, nice to meet you all"  
She bowed, gave them a faint smile and sat again.

To her surprise, Saito-san was next; she stood up and almost pushed her chair over.  
Her voice was full of energy; also, she displayed her pure and wide smile.

"Hi~! I'm Saito Shuka, you can call me Shu-chan, and I'm 18 years old! And I play the role of Watanabe You!"  
She ended with her hand doing a salute, just like a sailor would.

Nanaka recognized that pose to be the one that Saito-san's character was doing in the character design sheet they were given on the audition.  
Nanaka opened her eyes. Wide.

 _Just how much energy does this girl have?_

She wasn't the only one; she could see an "o" drawn on almost every girl's face.  
Nanaka smiled at Saito-san, who took a seat and gave her a big smile in return.

"There!" the Chief of Staff shouted, making all the girls jump a bit in their seats. "That's what I was looking for; you should say your nicknames in your introduction, which will give you an extra charm point with the audience!"

Nanaka did a double take.

They hadn't even started yet and he is looking for that now?

 _A nickname? Charm points with the audience?_

 _Really?_

Nanaka sure believed him now with this "no time to waste" thing; she blinked and noticed the short girl in front of her again, the one with the assumed high pitch, she kept giving strange glances to the girls at the end of the table. Somehow the girl, with big expressive eyes looked troubled.

She returned her gaze to her papers and schedule.

Oh sweet buttery pancakes, how was she going to do all of this? What about her Radio broadcast? Her other seiyuu activities? How on earth was she going to survive all that practice and stuff?

She snapped out from her world when everybody clapped, she gave a little jump in her seat; then saw the big expressive eyed girl taking a seat; it seemed she had missed her presentation.

"Were you daydreaming or something? " Saito-san asked Nanaka in a whisper, she felt her cheeks turning red; Shuka smiled.

"Her name is Komiya Arisa, she likes to be called Arisha, and she is 21."

Nanaka looked over at Komiya-san; she really looked mature, and somehow serious.

"She has the Role of Kurosawa Dia." Saito-san finished, Nanaka nodded in response.

Later on, they learned that the tall girl who had been talking with the high-pitched one, was called Takatsuki Kanako, and her nickname was "Takatsuking" or "Kyanako", 21 years and the voice of Kunikida Hanamaru.  
The one seated on Nanaka's right was called Kobayashi Aika, people called her Aikyan, also 21 years old; and the high-pitched girl was called Furihata Ai, 20 years old, and liked to be called "Aiai or Furirin", and God she was so short.

And finally, the last girl at the end of the table stood up. She had been quiet all that time, staring at Komiya-san in awe this whole time, Nanaka shook her head and moved her body a bit back, she really wanted to see her clearly. If Furihata-san was short, well this girl was the shortest.

The girl smiled, and it was really sweet, she had big eyes, black and straight hair, puffy cheeks. She noticed Nanaka's curious eyes, and once again gave her a goofy smile, Nanaka was in awe.

"Hi~"  
The girl said in a high pitch. Everyone opened their eyes wide at her in surprise. Nanaka thought she would have a soft voice, not this high pitch.

The girl seemed nervous, so she started to play with her hands.  
"I'm Suzuki Aina, please call me Ainya, I'm 19 years old, and I'll be voicing Ohara Mari~" this sentence was in a normal tone, people opened their eyes even wider this time.

"Let's get along…"

The last sentence was in a soft tone.

That was interesting.

 _How many voices and tones does this girl have?_

Suzuki-san took a seat, everybody clapped again.  
The Chief of Staff stepped to the front once again and cleared his throat.

"The project will officially start on Dengeki G's Magazine's website, which will correspond to April's edition. It will begin with a key visual..."

 _April?! That means it will come out in February_.

Nanaka lifted her eyebrows.

"…The edition will be out on Thursday 26" said the Chief of Staff.

 _Man! That's like in two weeks!_

"... So we will start as soon as possible, welcome aboard, and please do your best."

With that, he bowed, the girls bowed and the assistants bowed.  
Then the three of them went out of the room, leaving the girls on their own.  
Silence hung thick in the air.

"There are times like that, aren't there?" said Furihata-san suddenly, in a totally different pitch, everyone looked at her with funny faces, some of them even giggled.

"So it seems." finished Takatsuki-san, who started clearing all her papers and collecting them in her folder.

"Is it me, or this feels a little bit rushed?" said Inami-san with a shy smile.

"What do you mean?" Saito-san asked with a sweet and naive tone, almost innocent. Nanaka became uneasy in her seat and looked for her folder in her bag to put her papers away.

"It seems like we are a replacement for μ's." sentenced Kobayashi-san with a bit of a sad tone.

Nanaka put her folder on top of the table and started collecting all her papers inside.

 _Of course, we ARE their replacement..._

"I mean, they finished their last Live a week ago…" Said Inami-san again "...And a movie was announced, if they are going to say goodbye next year, they still have this year to keep doing things, Why would they start a new project so soon?"

They all started to speak at the same time, with different theories, and in different tones. It seems that the shy environment was cracking.

Nanaka didn't say anything; did it matter if it was this early anyway?  
She finished putting everything away and took a look at her new companions.  
She opened her eyes wide.

God, they were so…

 _Loud._

To her left, Inami-san and Saito-san were talking really vividly with Takatsuki-san and Furihata-san, while to her right, Aida-san, Kobayashi-san, and Suzuki-San were discussing other things. Komiya-san seemed annoyed; maybe she also thought they were too loud? She stood up suddenly.

"Ok girls…"She said loud and clear, all of them fell silent, looking at her.

"... I think it doesn't matter that… In fact, I believe they are being really considerate of us, they are giving us a year to prepare ourselves."Nanaka nodded almost naturally "…μ's is not something we should take lightly, and we need to be at their level."

"This can backfire so badly."

Every pair of eyes landed on Nanaka's words; she was surprised to have said that out loud. She brought her hand to her mouth, her cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my, you are right!"  
Suzuki-san snapped with a high pitch, making them jump in their seats, Nanaka removed her hands and looked over at Suzuki-san; she gave her a concerned look, but later smiled sweetly.

Now, all looks were on Suzuki-san.

"Care to explain?" Said Inami-san.

"μ's is something big, and they are going to end, we ARE their replacement, there's this big chance that our acceptance by the fans is going to be equal to zero, they may see us as a cheap imitation of them."  
Nanaka nodded at Suzuki-san, they shared a smile.  
It seemed that behind that goofy smile, and those big and shiny eyes, there was someone serious.

"Well…we can't take that chance…" said Inami-San "…you are right, this can backfire in a very bad way at us, but!…" she took a few seconds for drama"… We will go thru it! I believe in us. The nine of us."

Nanaka didn't know if that speech was because she was playing Chika-chan, the meant to be the leader of the group, or because she really believe in them, 8 people that she had just met, but everyone smiled at her or nodded at her in response.

"It's on us to make that happen." Komiya-san added.

"Good!" Saito-san stood up abruptly, and every eye was on her.  
"Now that we finally have met, I think we should share our phone numbers!"  
Saito-san brought her phone out, smiling.

"Oh~ that's a nice move!"  
Furihata-san said standing up and also bringing her phone out. She suddenly turned her sigh to Takatsuki-san.  
"You know, I think your nickname is just too long, how about "King"?"  
Takatsuki-san smiled and looked up for everyone's approval; seeing that everybody nodded for the new nickname, she cheerfully spoke.

"You are right! King it is then, now let's make a Line Chat group!"  
She stood up following Furihata-san and Saito-san.

Nanaka looked at King; she indeed was the tallest of them all.  
It made a funny picture to see Furihata-san and King standing beside each other.

Then she stood up like everybody else and saw all of them bringing out their phones.

 _A Line chat group huh?_

Well, that makes sense; they would be stuck together for a few years from now on.  
Furihata-san was the one in charge of making the chat group and collecting the phone numbers; everybody seemed to recover their vivid mood and started to chitchat again.

"Ne...ne..."  
Called Saito-san on Nanaka's left, she just had her phone returned to her by Furihata-san. There was something so cute about Saito-san's tone, this made Nanaka's heart skip a beat. She felt her sugar levels go above her head, her cheeks becoming bright red. She turned to Saito-san's attention.  
"...Suwa-san... How, er… eto, er..."  
She felt really frustrated, but the smile on Saito-san's face never disappeared, Nanaka smiled, she really thought that she could die right there.

"Excuse me!..."  
A high tone interrupted the moment, everybody looking towards little Suzuki-san, who manage to make herself noticed with her high pitched range; phone in hand, she walked towards them.  
" ... There are some of you that didn't say their nicknames, or how you want to be called, I would like to save you with that name on my contact list if that's ok?"

Suzuki-san gave them a cute smile.

" Right!" Shouted Inami-San "We didn't have the chance because it was Shuka-chan's idea!

"Shuka-chan?" murmured Saito-san, Nanaka giggled.

"Well you can call me Anju, but if you like, it can be Anchan too! Since I'm one of the youngest among us, I just turned 19 last week..."  
That was followed with an "oh~" from everybody, and a quick "congratulations" and "happy belated birthday".  
They learned that Furihata-San was next in line for her birthday, and that Komiya-san's had also been the previous week.

"I think we can call you Rikyako!." said Kobayashi-san pointing at Aida-San, she smiled and agreed to that.  
"And what about "Shukashuu"? Said Kobayashi-san towards Saito-san, she just smiled, and everybody agreed with that nickname.

"I think it's cute" quoted Nanaka by her side, Saito-san smiled wider.

"Then Shukashuu it is!" said proudly Saito-san.

Everybody finished typing on their phones.

Soon all gazes were on Nanaka.

"Suwa-San?" Suzuki-san called.

"Eh, a nickname..."  
She hesitated to speak, she wasn't that confident with the nickname she had received some time ago.  
"Suwawa." She finally said.

"Suwawa~!" high pitched Suzuki-San repeated with a wide smile and enthusiasm.

"So cute~!"  
Saito-san said bringing her phone out again.  
She started typing and saving the number; Nanaka peeked at Saito-san's typing, she wasn't typing "Suwawa" at all, instead, she wrote "Osuwa".  
Nanaka giggle.

"What's with that?"

"Well, everybody here will save you as "Suwawa", I'll be different,"  
Shuka said closing her phone and putting it away, giving her a grin.

"Then I'll save you as Shuka" said Nanaka.

They shared a smile with each other.

Soon everybody had left the dense topic of work and their schedules, and started talking about anything else, about themselves and how they came to this job. The shy environment was already gone, and everyone was more calm and relaxed.  
Soon Nanaka had to leave, so she stood up and excused herself.  
Shuka gave her a sad look and stood too.

Nanaka bowed and said goodbye to them. Some of them stood too when they realized that it was late and some of them had other jobs or things to do, rather than being there "wasting" time.

She quietly left the conference room at her normal peace. Shuka was fast enough to catch up with her at the end of the hall.

"Suwa -san!"

Nanaka turned and smiled at her.

"What's the hurry?!" asked Shuka.

She could see a genuine sad smile on Shuka's face, it melted her heart.

"Got to work on my broadcast today." she said in her easy tone, and she started walking again, Shuka followed through.

"Oh~ so do you have another job?"

"Yes, I do... I work on a radio show, and I had some minor role as a seiyuu..."

They were heading to the building's main entrance, Shuka just hummed.

"Does Shuka have another job?" Nanaka asked with a singsong voice.

"Oh, no, this is my first job in the animation industry and as a Seiyuu..." Her tone was kind of sad.

Nanaka noticed it, her smile faded.

"It's ok." said Nanaka, taking Shuka's right hand in hers, not really understanding why. She gave her a little squeeze.

"This is gonna be huge for all of us, and we will be fine, you will see, this is just the first step."

Nanaka left her hand and gave her a sweet smile and wave.

"See you Shukashuu~."

With that, Nanaka left the building, heading at her own pace and in her own world, to her broadcast appointment, leaving an astonished Saito Shuka by the building door.

"She sure is something, don't you think?"

Shuka looked to her right; Suzuki Aina was standing at her side, looking at how Suwawa swung her hips while walking at her own pace.

Shuka just returned her sight to Nanaka.

"How can she be so quiet I wonder?!~" Suzuki-san added.

Shuka just snorted about that last line because of the high-pitched tone of Suzuki-san.

"You know, Suzuki San…" Shuka smiled with her teeth, still looking through the glass door. "...You sure sound like an old man when you laugh."

"Ehh~! No way, no way, whatyousayin~" Suzuki-san stomped her own words, Shuka just giggle.

Later that night, Nanaka was in the radio station, minutes before starting her broadcast. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket; she looked at it, she had received a new text message in her Line app, she just gave it a quick glimpse, but it was enough for her heart to stop.

" **Osuwa san~! Have a great broadcast today! I'll be listening to you~ do your best! (** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ** **"**

The message was from Shuka, she couldn't help but get a goofy smile on her face.

"Good news?" Her co-worker asked, grinning.

"Maybe, I don't know yet" said Nanaka, putting her phone away.

That broadcast was the best show she had had in months.

-*o ( Skip in days) o*-

Once again, papers in hand, but this time in some kind of a rush, Nanaka was jogging (slowly) through the halls of the Lantis building (the recording company) to get to her appointment.

The previous night, her recording session for one of her minor roles had been until late, so she had been able to sleep in that morning, and now she was in a rush - kind of- to meet everybody.

To her surprise, it seemed that everybody was late, the only one in was Anchan, who greeted her with a wide smile and a loud good morning.

"Morning~…" replied Nanaka with a singsong voice "I thought I was late..." she sat across from Anchan at the table and put her papers down.

"You know, you can use a folder... Those are a lot of papers." said Anchan.

Nanaka just replied with a quiet "uhm". She had a folder in her bag, but had been in such a rush, that she hadn't had time to put them in it. Anchan just smiled and continued. "I made a mistake with the hours..." she said kind of embarrassed "…And I came one hour early, I believe you did too."

"What?" said Nanaka opening her eyes wide, like two fried eggs.

"Yeah, I misunderstood the time in the schedule, and I wrote the wrong time on the chat group..." she scratched the back of her neck, while Nanaka moved her papers over and over to see the actual schedule for today. Indeed, Anchan was right, and she had come in 30 minutes early, when she thought she was already too late.

After the first meeting, the 9 members had started a chat group on the Line App. For Nanaka, it was a non-stop spam chat that never slept.

Aiai, Aikyan, and King were full of energy all the time, sending pictures, videos and talking about whatever nonsense they were doing.  
Shukashuu and Anchan were some kinds of a dorky pair, along with Aina's weird sounds and stickers. It seemed that the only normal people were Arisha, Rikyako and herself.

Her interactions were just sharp, precise and only when needed.

She actually loved to sleep, so her sleeping hours had always been gold to her, so after a certain hour, she just silenced her phone and the world could end for all she cared.

Last night hadn't been an exception, she silenced her phone just before she saw Anchan's message that the meeting was at 8 am.  
She woke up with that in mind, and seeing the time, she just rushed to the Lantis building, even forgetting her contacts, so she was wearing her glasses.

She simply sighed and gave Inami-San a tired smile.

"Sorry..." said Anchan with a shy smiled.

Nanaka just took the folder out of her bag and put her papers inside.

"Don't worry." said Nanaka in her monotone.

 _Just what kind of leader is she gonna be, acting like that?_

"Oh~! Morning!" said Aiai in her high-pitched tone, as she came in the door. "I thought I was going to be the first one in!"

"Morning Furihata-San" said Nanaka, maybe too politely.

Even if they used their nicknames and names, this was her second meeting. For her, it was a little bit awkward to not be polite. At least with most of them, she had some kind of special treatment with Shuka, and maybe Ainya?

"Morning Furirin~!" said Inami-San with a smile. "You didn't mix up the time, did you?"

"No, I like to be early." she blinked, then took a seat at Anchan's right.

"Oh my, don't say! Both of you misunderstood the time!" she said in awe, Nanaka just rolled her eyes, she didn't get enough sleep. She was actually tired at this time in the morning, Anchan just giggled.

"Nice glasses Suwawa~" said Aiai in the end.

"Yeah, nice glasses Suwa-San, now we can't see your eyes," said Anchan with a mocking smile.

"I forgot my contacts..."

"Please call me Furirin, or Aiai." she said to Nanaka; who just nodded. "So, what do you think are we going to do today?"

"I believe today we will have some insight into the characters." said Anchan.

"My, I was reading my audition script last night, it seems my character is a crybaby." said Aiai a little bit annoyed. "You know, high-pitched, slow-talking crybaby."

"Well, it suits you right" Said Anchan with her mocking face.

Nanaka decided she had enough, even if she hadn't; it was just so damn early! She didn't have any breakfast, and she knew well that when everybody was in that room, it would become loud as hell. So she stood up.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the vending machine."

With that said, she left the two of them chitchatting about how stupid the 'Chika' character of was.

The vending machine was in the hall, not far from the conference room. She took her time to decide what to buy. She decided on some orange juice and a pack of cookies. Not healthy, not in the mood for healthy anyways.

She was taking her cookies out when she heard her name being almost shouted across the hall. That was enough to snap her out of her morning slumber.

"Suwawa~!"

Suzuki Aina was there, happy as always, and to Nanaka's surprise, Shuka was with her.

"Suwawa," Shuka repeated, her cheeks becoming a little bit red.

Nanaka smiled at the two of them.

"Morning, Shukashuu, Ainya." Shuka smiled wide, while Aina gave her a goofy grin.

"Aren't you cute?!~ " said Aina loudly again, "I almost didn't recognize you with your glasses!"

Nanaka shrugged, was that really weird?!

"I forgot my contacts" she hurried to say, almost shaking her snacks in her hands, Aina just walked by her to the room, laughing like an old man. Nanaka could hear her saying good morning to the girls inside.

"I think you look cute." she heard Shuka say; Nanaka turned around and saw Shuka was still smiling at her, with her sweet smile, and sweet cheeks, and her glowing eyes...

... _Ok. Stop!_

She couldn't help but smile back at her with a stupid grin and said again, "I forgot my contacts"

"I know." Shuka answered, not taking her eyes away from her.

Both shared a smile.

"I recognized you because of your cute outfit, but it looks cuter with your glasses. I think you look like a doll."

"Thank you, you look nice too" said Nanaka shyly. That wasn't a lie, she really looked cute, nice and beautiful...

Something was wrong. Nanaka stopped herself.

"Want some?" she offered her snacks to Shuka, in a way to take Shuka's attention away from her. And being with her cool and peaceful 'Suwa face', she hid the fact that she was fangirling on the inside.

"Sure! I love cookies!" said Shuka with energy.

Nanaka's cheek became wild red

 _Stop it Nanaka! Get yourself together!_

She handed her the pack of cookies, sharing some smiles and glances.

"Hey! Shuka-chan!" said Anchan, both of them snapped, while she emerged from the room's door, "Ainya told me you were here too, come inside to play! What's taking you so long?!~"

It was almost a whine, Shuka just smiled at Anchan.

Nanaka just had her poker face on.

"Morning An-chan! Just grabbing some cookies~" Shuka took a few cookies and winked Suwawa. Then entered the room.

Nanaka was left in awe. It took her almost a full minute to recover from that.

She was snapped out of her world by greetings from Arisa and King, whom after saying their "good mornings" made some compliments about her glasses.

She drank her juice and ate some of the cookies outside the room. Taking a special mental note that no matter what, from now on, she COULDN'T forget her contacts again.

She entered the room, and as she had thought, it was loud as hell. The only one that wasn't making loud noises was Arisa.

Nanaka took her seat and put her cookies away.

Later on, Aikyan and Rikyako entered the room, followed by the well-known Chief of staff and his assistants.

Again there was that woman loaded with folders and papers, while the other one took a seat at the back of the conference room, pen in hand, and started writing stuff in her notebook.

 _Creep_.

"Morning ladies~!" greeted the Chief of staff, "Glad to see everybody on time, good."

Nanaka could hear some giggles and complicit glances towards each other, most of them over Anchan.

"Today we will learn more about the project and the characters…" continued the Chief, while the woman with the papers started handing a folder to each girl, "If you recall, Love Live girls have their own personality, faculties and color image."

Nanaka received a green folder. Shuka, who was seated to her right, had a light blue folder; she lifted her eyebrows.

 _Green? I thought her color image was gonna be blue..._

"Your predecessor figured this out with time, polls and maybe by mistake, but this is not going to be your case, you will become your characters, your characters will be an extension of yourselves." his tone was kind of harsh. "So please open your folders…"

Everybody did what they were told, Nanaka was greeted by a picture of Kanan, her character.

"For all of you, everything has been sorted out, your image color, your personality, even the way you look, has to be like your character."

Suzuki Aina lifted her right hand asking permission to speak, the Chief nodded.

"My character is blonde! That means I have to change my hair color?!" she asked a little bit afraid, the girls giggled, and Nanaka shared a smile with her.

Kanan's hair was blue, and Nanaka was just thinking about returning to her natural black color after she dyed it brown.

"Oh my God, Ruby's is a furious red!" whined Aiai, everybody laughed at her high-pitched tone.

"Of course you don't have to dye your hair, 'Ayase Eli's' VA didn't dye her hair, she just stuck with the hairstyle, if you want to get close to the tone of the character's hair, that's fine too" the Chief finally said.

Nanaka sighted relieved, she would just have to put do ponytail and that was it.

"That means I'll have to cut my hair…" Nanaka could hear Shuka mumbling on her seat.

"In the folder, you can find your character's background, preferences, hobbies and a short introduction, that you will finally be able to learn it by heart."

Everybody started to look at some of the pages.

"… We will start a poll on Dengeki G's Magazine about the girl's personality, but of course, it will be limited to some alternatives based on what we saw in your auditions, we didn't pick you just for your dance or singing abilities only, we saw something in your personalities and physical characteristics that should fit with the character."

With that said, Nanaka looked at a special phrase on her character profile: " **Kanan is proud of her nice body".**

She frowned; she knew she wasn't the typical energetic Seiyuu, but clearly, she had not been chosen for her "nice body". Even if she was doing a strict diet for the sake of the audition, but still, she didn't have _that_ "nice body".

"For example, despite all the amazing attributes and skills, Komiya-san fits perfectly with the character of Kurosawa Dia, physically speaking, while Suzuki-san has an amazing voice, she has that irreverent humor we are looking for Ohara Mari"

Arisha nodded, it seemed like she knew that, while Ainya just made a sound of surprise.

"At the end, we want that every fan who thinks about your character, also thinks about you."

Everyone in the room nodded.

Suddenly the door opened and two more people entered, the Chief of the staff introduced them as the art director-character designer and the screenwriter, basically the master minds behind these characters.

After some strenuous hours of intense insight into the project, every girl practically knew her role in the Love Live! franchise. Or at least, the basics.

They learned that the story would be centered first on the 2nd years' girls, just like their predecessors, in Shizuoka province, in Numazu.

And the plot would be, "9 girls saving their school from merging in with another, and avoid its closing." (Just like their predecessors) and in time, the leader, Takami Chika, would recruit the 8 other girls in order to save this "Uranohoshi Girls High School".

So far, nothing really new for them.

They learned that 'Takami Chika' is a second year student, bored of being a normal girl and obsessed with school idols, tried to get her friends to form a group of their own following what μ's had done.

She would recruit 'Watanabe You', her childhood friend, also a second year, who is really energetic and athletic. On the other hand, a second year, 'Sakurauchi Riko', a piano prodigy, would be a transfer student from no other school than "Otonokizaka High School" (where their predecessors had studied), who thought of herself as a plain person.

Soon the first years would be following Chika's crazy idea, with 'Kurosawa Ruby', a crybaby, fan of idols (and μ's of course), with her childhood friend 'Kunikida Hanamaru', a nerdy library mouse, fan of books and old fashion style, that ended her sentences with the word "zura", and with a weird girl with _Chuunibyou_ issues, called 'Tsushima Yoshiko', but refered to herself as 'Yohane', "The Fallen Angel".

So far, this also looked very, very familiar.

Of course, this project had a 3rd years group too, 'Matsuura Kanan', a childhood friend of Chika and You, who worked and help in her family's diving shop, the strict Student Council President 'Kurosawa Dia' and Ruby's old sister. And 'Ohara Mari', an American-Italian girl with a twisted sense of humor.

No more details about poor 3rd years.

For Nanaka, Arisa and Aina were a little bit disappointed.

For them, just some charm points for their characters; Kanan was obsessed with diving and her muscles, but was a very straightforward girl, and caring to her friends. Dia was a strict and serious person, but a loving big sister, and Mari spoke bad English between sentences. (Aina laughed like an old man about that)

By the end, the Chief of staff spoke to the girls about what was next. Of course, their first song was already written, and their next meeting would be in the studio with the producer and sound producer (and maybe with more people from the staff), to finally give the right tone to the characters.

Also, they would be dividing them into 'years groups'. It's difficult to work with the 9 of them at the same time, so they would be splitting them into groups of three according to their character's school years. For some reasons, Nanaka was a little bit sad about this.

He revealed that they would be holding a nationwide shop campaign, to promote the release of their first single in October. (A single that they hadn't even heard or recorded yet)

And lastly…

"Well, I believe that's for the project's future, let's focus on 'the now'…." he said, every girl focused on him. "…We want this to be a project that can be felt as a "very close project to the fans". We couldn't do it right with your predecessor, because we didn't know how it would end, and at that time, social media wasn't something that trendy. But now we will do it right from the very beginning; we want for each of you to create a Twitter account, that's mandatory, if you want you can create another account on other social media, but Twitter is a must." he stopped to see something in his notes. "…Yes, Takatsuki-San…"

King opened her eyes and said a soft "yes".

"…We need you to close your current account once your role on this project is revealed, and that's for all of you".

Everybody nodded.

" Well, remember, you are going to be "Idols" now, you don't have private lives anymore, once you are revealed to the world you will lose that, you will have to act and perform as the idols the fans want to see, you will have to act as your characters demand you to act.  
If you have any questions about this issue, please read your contract agreement, I believe it's in those papers you have over there, read it carefully, if you want to quit, or you are not ok with the agreement, this is your chance to go, for those of you that agree with it, please come to our next meeting with the contract signed. Please do your best."

With all the information that was required to be reviewed, the Chief said goodbye and left the room with the woman of the folders, the art director-character designer, and the screenwriter.

" WAAAA….." said Anchan after they had left, "I feel so drained out!" she dropped herself on the table.

"There are times like that, aren't there?" said Aiai with a tired but funny tone.

"You say that quite a lot, haven't you?" Shuka mocked Aiai's phrase with a grin while putting away her papers in her light blue folder.

Aiai just whined something that Nanaka couldn't hear; her attention was in what Anchan was mumbling about.

"I have serious doubts about being the leader…" said Anchan, sitting up straight once again while massaging her temples. "… How am I supposed to act? I think this is too much…"

Nanaka just wore a worried expression. If the "leader" was troubled, then what was left for the rest of them. Yes, it was a lot of information to take in, but this was their job, and everybody signed up for it. Maybe the staff had been wrong by choosing someone that young for the role?

"Man, I think that nothing on this project is brand new, just 'us', and that bothers me." said an annoyed Arisa looking at Rikyako, she shared a concerned look with her.

"You are right, how are we supposed to step out of μ's shadow, if almost everything it's similar…" said Rikyako with a sad smile while standing up to go where Anchan was.

Nanaka actually agreed with their thoughts, almost everything they had learned today was really familiar; the plot, the 9 characters. The only thing that was new to them was the location, and themselves.

"...Maybe I should ask the fans about the nickname, what do you think Osuwa-san?"

Nanaka blinked out her thoughts and saw a smiling Shuka by her side, with a wide grin.

"Sorry, what?" she said opening her eyes and rising her eyebrows. She wasn't listening at all. Shuka just giggled and smiled again.

"I wonder if I should ask the fans to pick my nickname, you know, for social media"

"What's wrong with "Shukashuu"? You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it, but I want to be more in touch with the fans, as the Chief of staff said, we have to be closer... But…" suddenly her smile faded away, "…actually, no one knows me, so it doesn't matter."

Shuka faked a smile, but she didn't fool Nanaka.

"Yet." said Nanaka with a sweet smile. Shuka looked at her in awe. "No one knows you yet, but that's about to change"

Nanaka stood up with her papers and folder in hand and took a look at the table, the room, her fellow cast members. Anchan was being comforted by Rikako, King was vividly talking with Arisa and Aiai. On the other side of the room, Aina was laughing with Aikyan, and then she returned to Shuka and smiled.

Took a deep breath and with a sweet tone in her voice said...

"Maybe no one knows any of us yet, but they will, we are all young and inexperienced, that's why they are preparing us for all this ahead of time, even if μ's hasn't finished their activities, even if maybe this "fans" you are talking about might hate us in the beginning, because they will, we all are fans of μ's after all, and it's gonna be hard for them to see their lovely idols say goodbye and be replaced by a bunch of inexperienced girls. Everything is a big "if", and it's ok to have doubts about it, we all are, but this is "us" now. We have to focus on what we want to be as a group in the future, the "us" of the future, and that's a "yet", no one knows "us" yet, and believe me when they will get to know you, they will love you."

Nanaka gave Shuka a sweet smile; she could see some tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, trying so hard not to let them fall down her cheeks. Then she realized that the room had become silent.

"Ahhh Suwawa~!" Aina whined breaking the silence, also tearing up and coming closer to them, she grabbed Nanaka's left arm, "That's…that's so sweet!"

Nanaka blinked. Seeing Aina so close, and so emotional. Shuka grabbed her right arm; she blinked again.

What was happening here?

She could feel her cheeks turning red. She turned her head to see the rest of the quiet room. Everybody was staring at them, mostly in awe, but with smiles on their faces.

"What you said…makes total sense," Arisa said.

"I think you are right." said Aikyan with a serious tone, weird for Nanaka to hear from her.

"That's what a leader should sound like…" said Aiai in a mocking tone looking at Anchan with a grin.

"Hey!" Anchan pouted.

Everybody giggled. Nanaka opened her eyes wide, she released herself from the two girls grabbing her arms, then turned to Anchan; her cheeks red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry Ann-chan, I didn't mean that!"

"Mou!" said Anchan pouting and looking at Aiai who was laughing, and then turned to Nanaka and gave her a smile, "Don't worry, you were right. Thank you"

Nanaka was about to speak, but a voice that none of them had ever heard spoke at the back of the room.

"That was beautiful girls"

The woman with the notebook, the one who had been long forgotten from the beginning of the meeting, stood up from her chair and walked towards them with a big smile on her face, notebook, and pen in hand, everybody was silently watching her.

"I think I have everything I needed to see for today, thank you very much, and do your best!"

With that, she left the room.

 _Creep_

For a long full minute, everybody looked each other in silence.

Suddenly they all broke into a wide and noisy laughter.

For the next minutes, everybody enjoyed just being there, like normal girls laughing with friends.

As for Nanaka, she felt that somehow she had gained some "respect" from her fellow members with that little speech. So far, her interactions with the group had been smooth, quiet quotes and silent glances towards them. She wasn't funny like the "first years", or dorky like Shuka or Anchan, her faces weren't funny as Aida-san or Komiya-san, also she wasn't as sharp as Arisa or as experienced, Arisa Komiya was indeed a true professional in this industry, which made them look as little girls playing at being Idols.

She felt that she didn't stand out in the group, but maybe that was a little too early to make that statement, this was their second meeting after all, but with that speech, she had gained some points.

Soon they started leaving the room to fulfill their personal schedules, but before leaving the building, Shuka caught up to Nanaka, shyly grabbing her arm again.

"What?" she said in a goofy tone, not trying to sound harsh, she turned and gave her a smile.

"Eto…Thank you..." Shuka said shyly, her cheeks turning red.

"You are welcome" Nanaka gave her full teeth smile.

"I think you are not like me, an unknown person…" said Shuka shyly and troubled, mumbling her words, Nanaka erased her smile and looked at Shuka with concern. "...You are a radio personality, you have other Seiyuu jobs...You are not like me, or Aiai, or..."

Nanaka interrupted her with one finger on her lips.

"Stop." she said coldly, Shuka stopped and blinked. "Stop that."

Nanaka took her finger off Shuka's lips, took a breath for the second time in less than 15 minutes and smiled.

"Shuka-chan, I'm just like you, we all are, stop pitying yourself, it's not going to take you anywhere. This is your debut in the Seiyuu industry, like it's mine in the "idol" industry, and for the rest of them it's their debut in something too, we are all the same, and we all will be growing in this journey, together …"

Shuka smiled, cheeks turning red again.

"Why aren't you the leader?" Shuka said mocking her, Nanaka just snorted.

"Seriously?"

They looked each other without saying anything;

Nanaka thought that was a joke.

How could she really be a leader? Was Shuka making fun of her? But she sounded quite serious. She questioned Anchan's abilities to be the so famous "leader" thing, but then again, was that really important? If they were meant to make a group, they would all be treated as equals, as their predecessors had been.  
Of course, this was their second meeting, she didn't know them well enough to have an opinion of how good Anchan's leadership was going to be, she was one of the youngest among them, why didn't they give that responsibility to Aida-san for example (being the oldest), or to Arisa (being the most experienced one).

No, they had given the main role to Anchan for God knows the reason, if the staff had chosen her, it meant something.

And they'd have to bear it.

She blinked and then smiled sweetly at Shuka; then grabbed her bag tightly.

"I don't have the energy it requires, I think Anchan fits that spot quite well, she will learn eventually how to do it; I have the pretty words, but I lack energy." she giggled about it, but Shuka gave her a sad smile.

"Suwawa, why did you want this role?"

There was something in Shuka's tone that made Nanaka sad. After all, this was something she never imagined doing; an "Idol".  
She lacked energy, she was calm, she was quiet, she was the opposite item in the Seiyuu industry, yet she was there.

She blinked again, gave Shuka a tiny smile, and suddenly bowed, signaling that she was leaving and saying a soft "goodbye". She turned around.

"Because I was desperate to change myself."

Nanaka left the building leaving an astonish Shuka in the main entrance, once again. She had left Shuka there, in awe, and lost for words.

.

-o0o (Skip in year, 2017) -

Certainly, leaving Shuka behind full of questions and in awe, was Nanaka's specialty.

And not because she wanted that to happen, because it just happened.

She was just returning home from a promotional photo shoot for Dengeki G's Magazine. It had been a long day, and she felt really tired.  
Not only because of the long hours that the photo shoot had taken to be finished, but because she had had some issues with Shuka and Aina that day.

She left her bags and stuff at the entrance of her home, too tired to tidy up, almost crawled to her room, to her bed, and laid flat on it.

She undid her hairdo for the third time that day, and not for pleasure issues.

Looking at the ceiling with a bitter expression, she thought about how all this had started, it was supposed to be like any job she had done before, but bigger, more exciting. She had never hesitated in her actions, she was always calm, diligent, gathered, almost calculating anything. Nerves of steel!

But now she was troubled.

At first, Shuka had been like a little sister to her, and she was cute of course. She had taken her under her watch because Shuka was the youngest among them, and somehow, from the very beginning, meaning since the audition, Shuka felt secure with her by her side.  
Somehow the staff had figured this out and made this situation something twisted, and later on, they made it worse by forcing Aina to stick her tiny being into the equation.

It made her sick.

Being the way she was, so carefree, so much into her own pace, of course, she had hurt Shuka with all this, even if they had talked about this so many times now, they still had fights, "open hearts" and delicate situations between the three of them.

And all because of she, Suwa Nanaka, was so diligent at doing her job that she was actually doing it so well, that her personal life was sinking like the Titanic.

Her phone rang bringing her out of her Suwa world.

She lazily grabbed it from her pocket.

It was a message from Aina.

 **"Suwawa are you ok? Something happened with Shukashuu? (ó** **﹏** **ò** **｡** **)"**

Nanaka frowned, how good could her masquerade be?

She answered lazily that everything was fine, that she didn't need to worry.

She took a deep breath, looked at the ceiling once again, blinked a few more times, took a mental note to not forget her contacts, she blinked again, and smiled at the memory of that day's meeting where everything had started to take shape.

Shuka's shape.

Blinking for the last time she took her phone; opened it, then closed Aina's chat to opened Shuka's, and with quick fingers typed.

 **"I think I can't get the new song's choreography right, would you teach me? Please~ (´** **ʃ** **ƪ** **)"**

It took like 3 minutes for Nanaka to get her answer. She couldn't help but grin about it.

 **"Sure, come tomorrow about 6 pm. I'll be looking forward to it**.¡ **¡( •̀ ᴗ •́ )** **و** **!"**

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

This series intends to be "long", sometimes there are lots of details to develop, we hope it doesn't bored people out... : x  
This was just an introductory chapter, the real and complicated things will start on next chapter : )  
There is an insert story called "Feelings Under a Mask" - If you wanna know the "NanaShuka" relationship deeper- and of course it's related to this story, if there is something you don't get it, be sure to check this out, it has mature content so you have been warned.  
Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

We are really sorry for the longer chapter, but there's a lot going on!  
We hope you can enjoy it!  
Remember!  
-o0o- (Skip year)  
-*oo*- ( Skip in days)  
-0oo0- (End of chapter)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Masquerade

Chapter 2.

 **Hoping that everything remains the same, as you are right now it's not a sign of moving forward or making progress.**  
 **Things have to change to improve, things have to spice up to make them more exciting.**

 **That's something Nanaka knew when she started this project, and which she was desperately trying to do; to change everything, to change herself.**

 **So hoping that everything remained the way it is, was only a utopian idea.**

 **Things have to change for the sake of moving forward, even if that brings chaos.**

-*o( Skip in days) o*-

That day was supposed to be a busy one.  
It started really early for Nanaka, Aina, and Arisa; they were scheduled for an early recording session, which of course took longer than any of them expected.

For Nanaka it was even harder due to her muscles aching all morning, and that was of course because the previous evening she was at Shuka's place, practicing the new choreography until late at night.  
The dance session sure was intense and with a lot of physical effort, but what was giving Nanaka more trouble was the psychological effort of guilt.

They not only had had a dance practice session, but had to expose their feelings to sort of clarify the "Aina situation", and giving Shuka more confidence about their relationship.

After lunch they had dance practice with all Aqours members; a new Live was around the corner and they were practicing almost every day to fulfill Production's expectations.

Nanaka entered the practice room with Aina, of course, that gained a full discomfort glare from Shuka. While Aina entered so cheerfully and noisy as always, Nanaka entered feeling tired already.

She shared some gazes with Shuka; she was sitting on the floor with King, Aikyan, Aiai, and Anchan, they seemed very immersed on Anchan's phone; Aina approached them almost running and shouting a big "Hello! Whatcha doing?!"  
They started murmuring something; Nanaka just passed through them to leave her bag and stuff on a chair at the end of the room.

"Hey O-Suwa!" called Anchan; Nanaka turned her head to see them with a concerned look. In the beginning, it had been only Shuka calling her that, but later, all Aqours members started calling her in that way, not knowing exactly why.

"Come here, we need your opinion," said Anchan waiving, Nanaka walked to them at her slow pace as always.  
"For today you know," said Aiai with a bit of bitterness, the others just giggled, they knew that Nanaka was slow.

"What is it?" Nanaka asked.  
"I got this earlier, we were wondering what it could mean; what do you think?" said Anchan while giving Nanaka her phone, she picked it up, shared a look with Anchan, then Shuka, and later her eyes glued to the door because Arisa was coming in with Rikako; everybody greeted them, the pair also looked at the group with curious eyes and approached them.

"What's going on?" asked Arisa.  
"O-Suwa-san is going to give us her opinion," said Aikyan.

Suwa Nanaka was known by her fellow members to be someone mature, serious and demure. Her opinions were well respected among them, so it wasn't a surprise if they asked for her opinion on something.

Before anyone could say anything else, Nanaka looked at the phone; it was an email sent by Anchan's manager, it said something about a new Love Live! SIF project; Nanaka scrolled down to see a picture.

The picture had 3 anime girls, well distinguished, and she actually recognized them as 'N girls' from the game but also had 6 anime girl silhouettes. She rose her eyebrows.

"So, what do you think?" asked Shuka.  
"What is it?" said Arisa asking for the phone, Nanaka gave it to her and Rikako for them to also see.  
"Our replacements" Nanaka sentenced deadpan.

Arisa almost dropped Anchan's phone, Aina gave them a loud scream, Shuka's smile faded, "First years" made some weird noises, Anchan and Rikako shared concerned looks.

Nanaka just stayed in silence, with her 'Suwa face', like if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Why did you ask her?" said Aiai whining and standing up.  
"Why not?," said Anchan standing as well, everybody followed through; Arisa handed back Anchan's phone.  
"It's O-Suwa's opinion"  
"She is cruel," said Aikyan.  
"Why would they replace us?!" said King with concern.  
"We can't be replaced, we are not that old!" said Rikako trying to keep calm.  
"Speak for yourself," said Aikyan.  
"What do you mean by that?" said Rikako offended.  
"We just finished our first Live guys! There's no way they are already replacing us" said Arisa maturely, trying to keep things at a low tone, but her attempts were in vain, the room had suddenly become very noisy.

Nanaka observed all this in silence; this was chaos.

She sighed, turned over her heels and returned to the chair where her stuff was; started to take off her jersey and got ready to start practice.

Maybe this was what μ's had felt when they knew that they would be replaced? She thought, of course for them it had been different, they were in a different position back then, they had had at least 4 years, lots of live performance and at least 4 one-man Lives, maybe 5 if they realized later, but they still had 6 solo Lives, that meant 6 years in business.

"Guys! This is not confirmed yet! We can't be sure, it could be anything" said Anchan trying to bring calm to the room and trying to do her 'leader' thing.

Soon the room became quieter, people started to calm down about it.  
Suddenly, the choreographer came in, and that ended everything; people started to get ready for practice.

"How can you bring such chaos to us and be so fine with it?" said Shuka leaving her jersey on the chair next to Nanaka's and standing beside her.  
"They asked my opinion, and that was it," Nanaka said in her neutral tone while seeing everyone take their respective places on the practice floor, getting ready to start; they shared some looks with her.

"Nothing can stay the same, if you believe that we will be here forever, you are wrong. Eventually, we will be replaced, maybe those characters are not our replacements right now, but surely we will share some screen with them, whoever they are" she said stretching her arms; shared some glances with Anchan, giving her a cue.  
Anchan started once again to give them the 'leader speech' to lift their spirits and have a nice and fruitful practice.

Nanaka smiled, of course, she did that on propose; for Anchan, the leader thing was important and she grew into being one flawlessly.  
But of course, this hadn't always been like that.

While music started and the practice began, she remembered how everything had been back then when they were starting to be μ's replacements. 

-o0o (Skip in year, 2015)-

That day sure was going to be a busy one.  
A full work day was marked and scheduled for her at the Lantis Building.

The Sunshine project had launched a few weeks ago with the key visual of Chika-Chan standing with a cheerful expression on a beach in Numazu, with the "Save Love Live!" written on the top.  
The other 8 characters were still a mystery to the fans; they would be appearing on the May issue of the Dengeki G magazine, and the official line up of the voice actresses would be on the issue after that, on June.  
That meant that they still had the chance to backing off on this job if it was too much.

Of course, that wasn't the case of Suwa Nanaka.  
Already being a _Seiyuu_ and radio personality, gave her the confidence that she would nail this kind of "audition", and she would bring life to "Kanan" without a doubt.  
The meeting with the producer and the sound director for a voice check was supposed to happen that day.

This was important, and it felt like an audition; this day they would be tested as _Seiyuus_ to find the right tone for their characters.  
Until this meeting they were gathered into groups of three according to the character's school years to get more insights on the characters and the project itself; unfortunately "Thirds years" were hard to work with for two reasons, one; their profiles and background stories were still in development, and two; Komiya Arisa and Suzuki Aina where too busy with their tight schedules.  
As for Nanaka, she had studied 5 different ways to portray Kanan, and memorized her background story; she felt ready.

So she had come in early that morning, walking at her slow pace, but confident, today sure was going to be a good day.

She entered the conference room greeting her fellow companions and some people from the staff; Inami Anju, Furihata Ai, Saito Shuka, and Takatsuki Kanako were already there, and so the Chief of staff's two assistants.

"Morning Suwa-san, here's the schedule for today's activities, please take a seat."  
One of the assistants gave her more sheets of papers, while the other one, of course, was seated at the back already taking notes.

 _Creepy!_

Nanaka walked towards her fellow members; they were focused on their papers, no one said a word. Nanaka couldn't help but notice some big changes on Shuka, she smiled at her, Shuka unglued her sight from the papers meeting her gaze and greeted her friendlily.

"O-Suwa-san!" she said with full teeth smile, she offered her seat beside her.  
"Morning, Shukashuu," she said in her singsong voice. Somehow, she felt happy.  
She took the seat offered.

"No glasses today," said Aiai with a giggle, Nanaka didn't pay any mind.  
"Love your haircut," said Nanaka smiling, Shuka responded with full teeth smile.  
"Really?"  
She asked with a sweet tone and started touching her hair.

Her long black hair was cut at shoulder level, much similar to "You-chan's" length.  
Shuka gave her a coy smile.  
Nanaka hummed.

"You sure look like a doll..." said Shuka with kind eyes. Of course, Nanaka was in a girly outfit as per usual, while Shuka styled worn jeans, and leader jacket.  
"You look like a rock star," said Nanaka without thinking.  
"What's with this? Are you two flirting?" said King smiling, Shuka just laughed nervously, while Nanaka didn't pay any mind and glued her sight to her schedule. She could feel that Shuka was uneasy in her chair.

The rest of the members arrived later, Aina came with Aikyan, while Arisa and Rikako entered with the Chief of staff; he looked a bit warmed up.

"Morning ladies," he said with his characteristic harsh tone, everybody greeted him, "Today is an important day; it's the day when your characters finally will come to life, so look forward to it."

Nanaka noticed Shuka was getting nervous, and started playing with her pen. Nanaka peeked over the table to see her fellow companions, everybody seemed nervous. She started to wonder if it was ok for her to be so calm. She returned her attention to the Chief of staff.

"It has been a real challenge to fit the characters to you and vice versa. We really want you to be like your characters, or your characters to fulfill your personality," he said, seeming concerned about that. "It's not easy to create a character with something in mind, and the _Seiyuu_ not being up to the task because of her personality..."

Nanaka could hear everybody swallowing hard.  
"For example," he said while searching in his folder for something, "I was informed that Inami Anju-san was doubting her leadership skills..." he said looking at Anchan.

She just cringed in her chair, her cheeks slightly red.  
Nanaka swallowed hard and took a quick peek at the end of the room to see the creepy assistant taking notes.  
That was her job, she figured out, she was a spy for the staff, everything that was happening she was putting in into her notes, and maybe on a personal level.  
Nanaka narrowed her eyes, that was really creepy.

"We don't want 'Chika-chan' to doubt her leadership skills, do we? So in order to fix that, we made some arrangements on her presentation card; reaffirming her condition of the leader. Will you be up to the task Inami- san?"  
Anchan couldn't say a word, she just nodded and gave him a coy smile.

Nanaka felt a pinch in her stomach, she was starting to feel nervous, but her nervousness was overcome by the nerves from Shuka at her side.  
She didn't think about it; she just lowered her hand under the table and rested it on Shuka's thigh. Shuka gave her a surprised look; her eyes opened wide, Nanaka just smiled at her.

"Don't worry," she whispered "You will do great"  
Shuka smiled back, she left her pen and lowered her hand to grab Nanaka's; Nanaka just squeezed it softly.

"So, enough with this, let's begin!," the chief of staff said, "I'll be in the room across the hall with the producer, Masashi Hirayama, the director Kazuo Sakai, the sound director Nagasaki Yukio, and of course, the creator Sakurako Kimino"  
He smiled at them, and maybe everyone gave him a panicked glare in return.  
"Do your best!"

With that said he left the room, and the other assistant took the word; folder in hand.  
"Ok, we will be calling you one by one to perform," she searched for a name in her folder, "Of course we will start with the leader," she said looking at Anchan, she just nodded. "Inami Anju-san, come with me"  
Anchan mumbled some words that only Aiai and King could hear; they giggled.  
"Next will be Komiya Arisa, be ready," said the assistant, Arisa just nodded; she looked just fine.

Anchan and the assistant left the room; silence hung thick in the air.

Being the leader sure was troublesome, Nanaka thought, somehow she felt relieved of her lack of energy and to have decided that "Kanan" was her best option for this project.

Soon she was brought out of her "Suwa World", Shuka was trembling under her hand, she gave her a concerned look.

"There are times like that, aren't there?" said Aiai with her characteristic tone, trying to break the silence and the uneasy feeling in the room.  
Every sight was on Aiai this time, but no one laughed.

"What?" she asked surprised "no one is going to say something?"  
"You are like the mascot," said King giggling, that sure made some of them smile.  
"That's pressure," said Aikyan putting her papers away, ignoring Aiai's comment.  
"It's like auditioning all over again," said Rikako standing up.  
"Hey! Don't ignore me" whined Aiai.  
"I need to concentrate and you make too much noise," said Rikako moving to the other side of the room.

Aiai looked offended; King stood up and faced Rikako  
"That was rude Aida-san," she said, Rikako just glared at them and followed through to the other side of the room.  
"Wow," said Aikyan.  
"Don't mind her," said Arisa with a tired tone, she was focused on her papers, she didn't even bother to look at them while talking, "She is just nervous"

Aiai snorted and looked at Aikyan, both also stood up, it seemed that 'First years' had already bonded between them, so they started talking with each other quietly, even if that was a surprise.

What was a surprise, was that Aina was quiet too, she was there, sitting across Arisa. Giving, for what seemed, a fourth time a full read of her papers.  
Everybody was really nervous.

She realized that Shuka tightened her grip on her hand.  
"Shukashuu" called Nanaka, Shuka just faked a smile.  
"You don't need to be nervous," said Nanaka with a sweet tone, Shuka's smile faded, she gave her a sad look instead.  
"I am nervous, this is my first time as a _Seiyuu_ , I need to do this right"  
She suddenly stood up leaving Nanaka's hand, Nanaka couldn't help but make a sad expression about it.

Aina left her papers to look at them, Nanaka shared a concerned look with her; Aina just smiled at her.  
Shuka started to walk in circles in the conference room, mumbling something that Nanaka couldn't hear.  
She returned her sight to the table. It seemed that "Third years" were the only ones left and the only ones who weren't nervous at all. Or at least, didn't seem to be.

Nanaka tried to focus her attention on her papers, but she couldn't concentrate at all; Shuka's behavior was distracting, she felt really worried about her.

"You should talk to her" she suddenly heard a soft voice across the table, she lifted her sight to see Aina smiling.  
"It's pretty clear you are worried about her," she said giving Shuka a look, she was walking with her papers in hand, closing and opening her eyes, trying to memorize something.  
"I tried..." said Nanaka with a sad tone.  
"Try harder," Arisa said coldly, putting her papers down and looking at Nanaka with her expressive eyes.

Aina smiled at Arisa.  
"Are you worried too?" she said in a teasing tone.

Arisa just sighed and with a tired tone said  
"I'm not used to working in a group; there are nine of us, our 'leader' is not here and she also had second thoughts about her leadership; the oldest one of us it's too nervous and too self-centered to actually see what's going on with her fellow year members; 'First years' are in their own world, and the last thing we need is the youngest of us collapsing here"  
Arisa stood up.

Suddenly the door was opened and Anchan walked through it with a big smile, the assistant close behind.  
Arisa cleared her throat.  
"I don't see Suzuki-san close enough to Saito-san for her to calm her," she said looking at Nanaka, "I believe you can do it. Besides, the uneasy feeling she is putting out with her behavior isn't good for the group environment."

Arisa left the room, the assistant stood in the door frame and called "Next one will be Suwa Nanaka-san, please be ready"  
She then left the room.

Anchan was received with lots of questions from 'First years', which suddenly made the room become loud again; Rikako looked bothered with all the fuss, Shuka didn't feel any better when she heard Anchan's experience.

Aina and Nanaka shared some looks.  
"Just do it," said Aina finally, standing up, "Maybe you are the closest to her"  
Nanaka shook her head.  
"I believe that's Anju," Nanaka said with a sad tone.  
"Don't be silly," said Aina in a teasing tone, "she is too busy right now to help her anyway." she said looking at Anchan talking so happy and vividly with 'First years'.

Nanaka looked up to Shuka, who was indeed distressed. She left her papers on the table and started walking to the other side of the room.  
Nanaka took a glimpse to Aina; she smiled back and winked, "Do it!" she said with a happy tone, then walked toward Aikyan to listen more closely to what Anchan was talking about.

Nanaka took a deep breath and looked for Shuka again, she was close to the Creepy assistant.  
Nanaka frowned, whatever she said or did right now, would end up in "the notebook".  
She sighed,

 _Well, it can't be helped._

Nanaka stood up, took another breath, and called her.  
"Shuka-chan"

Shuka stopped, Nanaka walked toward her, Shuka turned to face her.  
"I'm sorry O-Suwa-san, I can't, I -" Shuka was cut off. Her eyes wide like two fried eggs in surprise, she froze and couldn't believe what was happening, neither did Nanaka; she didn't know why or how she did it, but she just did it, for a moment the room felt in complete silence.

Nanaka was hugging Shuka so tight, but yet so lovingly, that it seemed that all Shuka's doubts and fears were gone.  
"Suwawa..." whispered Aina in the distance; Nanaka rubbed Shuka's back gently.  
"It's gonna be ok Shuka-chan." Nanaka said in her ear, "You don't need to worry..."  
"Suwawa" whined Shuka.

Nanaka smiled, then she separated herself from her, and looked at her straight in the eyes.  
"Listen, you already passed the audition, there's nothing to be afraid of now, you are here, the role is yours, and you will be just fine"  
Nanaka gave her a coy smile; Shuka's smile was gone and replaced with few tears running down her cheeks.

Nanaka dried her tears with her fingers and gave her another smile.  
"You will be fine" she repeated herself; Shuka took a deep breath, holding her tears and nodding.  
"Good~" she said using a singsong tone.  
"Thank you..." Shuka said in a small voice; both realizing that the room was awkwardly quiet, they turned to face their fellow members.

"What's that you two?!" asked Anchan loudly and giggling.  
"Awwwww~!" shouted Aina and then started laughing like an old man; Shuka just stiffened herself and grabbed Nanaka's arm, Nanaka blinked in surprise.

"Actually, that was cute," said Aiai.  
"Those two are really flirting with each other" added King.  
"No kidding," said Aikyan.

Nanaka remained silent; Shuka's grip on her arm was becoming a bit painful, and she could feel her cheeks becoming red, even if she tried so hard to keep her "Suwa face".  
"Awww you should be glad that we had Suwa-san with us, don't you Shu-chan?!" said Anchan with a smile and teasing tone, everybody just nodded.

Shuka didn't get to say anything in return, because at that moment the door was opened once again, Arisa coming back in; she had a very satisfying grin on her face. This meant that it was Nanaka's turn to "perform".

"Shukashuu, I'm gonna need my arm back," said Nanaka with her calm voice.  
"Oh... yeah," she said letting her arm go, Nanaka smiled and left her.  
"Do your best!" said Shuka with a full teethed smile, Nanaka turned her head and smiled back; took her folder and went to the door.  
She shared some glances with Arisa. For a moment she could feel cold running down her spine.

She was crossing the hall towards the new room; when she heard the assistant saying that the next one would be Shuka.

Nanaka entered the room; she could immediately feel the dense atmosphere.  
Everybody was sitting on the back of the room with their folders and pens in hand. There was a small table in the middle of the room.

"Please come in," said the Chief while waving his hand, showing Nanaka to go to the small table, "You can leave your folder there," he said in his harsh tone.  
Nanaka did as she was told and took her time to examine her "judges".  
The directors, producer and the creator seemed serious.  
The assistant closed the door behind her, making her jump a bit; she shared a nervous smile.

 _This is worse than the audition._

Each of the "judges" introduced themselves; Nanaka swallowed.

"Please, introduce yourself and your role." said the Chief of staff.  
"I'm Suwa Nanaka, I'm voicing 'Matsuura Kanan'"  
She tried to be confident in her words, but she couldn't be helped but feel nervous, it seemed that all of her earlier confidence had jumped out the window.

She saw each of the "judges" writing in their folders.  
The assistant approached her with a new sheet of paper; Nanaka bowed while saying "thank you".

"Would you say those lines please?" the Chief of staff said, "It's 'Kanan-chan's' introduction".  
"Yes..." said Nanaka softly.  
Nanaka looked at her paper, it was just a paragraph; she caught herself shaking. What was going on with her?  
She cleared her voice and started reading in her 'Kanan' voice.

It took her like a minute to read it.  
When finished, she looked up to see her "judges"; the five of them were looking at her in an indescribable way.  
She frowned.

"Are you ok Suwa-san?" Sakurako Kimino, the creator, asked with concern.  
Nanaka couldn't say anything, she just nodded in response.  
"Can you read it again?" asked Masashi Hirayama, the producer; Nanaka looked at the Chief of staff, he was pale.  
"Yes of course," said Nanaka softly; then realized that her voice was cracking. She was so damn nervous that her voice was betraying her.  
She cleared her voice once again, and read her lines in her 'Kanan' voice.

Another minute passed.  
She looked up to see her "judges"; she saw them sharing some concerned looks which each other.  
"Suwa-San," said Kazuo Sakai, the director "can you read it more straightforward?"  
Nanaka nodded and started reading it once again with a new 'Kanan' voice.  
A full minute passed.  
When she finished, she saw the sound producer, Nagasaki Yukio, shaking his head.

 _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad._

"I'm sorry, can you do it again?" asked Sakurako Kimino again. Nanaka tightened her lips and tried to be calm.  
She read it again.

Another full minute passed. This was her fifth time doing it. She had already done her 5 different 'Kanan' voices already.

Kazuo Sakai was massaging his temples; Sakurako Kimino was looking at her with a sad expression, Masashi Hirayama was writing something down in his folder, but he didn't look happy, the Chief of staff was hiding his face behind his hands, and Nagasaki Yukio was still shaking his head.  
Nanaka stiffened herself; this was bad.

"Ok, it's enough," said Kazuo Sakai with a hard tone. He looked at the Chief of staff, "Give me her profile".  
Nanaka's heart started to race; the Chief of staff was searching for the profile folder for what felt like a lifetime. He finally gave it to him.

While he was reading Nanaka's profile, she stood there, in the middle of the room, with her heart in her throat, her fists tightened, and making a superhuman effort to not start crying there and in front of everyone.

 _I failed..._

"So, " Kazuo Sakai started, "she is already a _Seiyuu_ and a radio personality"  
"Maybe she is just nervous" added Sakurako Kimino looking at him.  
"Maybe..." he said, but didn't take his eyes from her profile.  
"It doesn't sound like the 'Kanan' we designed," said Nagasaki Yukio, the sound producer; Nanaka started sweating cold.  
Masashi Hirayama just hummed.

"The 'Kanan' that we designed is someone confident, straightforward, but strong at the same time," said Kazuo, looking at Nanaka.  
"The 'Kanan' that you are voicing is not confident nor straightforward." said the sound producer.  
"What about her singing skills?" asked Kimino.  
"Well," Kazuo looked at her profile, "she has some experience..."  
"She was labeled as 'Pure attribute' " interrupted the Chief of staff.

Nanaka looked at him, he was as nervous as she was. The "judges" said a soft "Oh".

"'Kanan' was supposed to be 'Cool attribute'" said the sound producer; everybody frowned.  
"Ok ok," said Kazuo with very little patience, "Tell me how did Suwa-san pass the audition for 'Matsuura Kanan' if she was labeled as having a 'Pure attribute', when the character's attribute was supposed to be 'Cool', and when she was supposed to be confident and straightforward...?" he looked up to the Chief of staff for answers.  
"Well, I believe there is some inconsistency in the character's background; there's one attribute per year, 'Dia' is 'Cool attribute' as well, and between Komiya Arisa-san and Suwa Nanaka-san, Komiya-san worked better"

Everybody fell silent; Nanaka tried to put herself together. Now, not only her voice was a matter; her whole participation in the project was being judged.  
Dammed the moment she thought 'Kanan' was her best option. What the hell was she thinking?!

"Well, to be fair, I think we had another 'Suwa Nanaka-san' on the day of the audition," said the Chief of staff in a small voice.  
"How so?" asked the producer.

Nanaka frowned; of course, she looked different, she was dressed like a tomboy, and had "Kanan's ponytail", seems like that had worked after all; right now, her girly style was betraying her.

"She looked a bit like 'Kanan' I guess?" said the Chief of staff.  
"How?! 'Kanan' it's a Tomboy! This girl looks like a doll" asked the director out loud; he even dropped Nanaka's profile over his table. Nanaka jumped in her place in surprise, while the other judges looked at him in awe. The Chief of staff just cringed in his chair.

 _What the hell is going on?!  
_

Kazuo looked at his fellow "judges".  
"If I recall, 'Kanan' was supposed to be the leader of 'Third years', fearless, confident and energetic. She is the one who makes the important decisions. It's 'Kanan' who drags 'Dia' to meet the new foreign student, and the one who drags 'Mari' and 'Dia' to be School idols, I am right?" he asked with a bit of bitterness.  
Kimino Sakurako nodded in response; Nanaka thought that they had spoiled the whole story, none of that was in her papers. How was she supposed to know all of that?

"Then, because of her former leadership within 'Third years', it's why we thought that she should be the leader of one of the Subunits," he said looking for support from the producer and the sound director, both nodded in response.  
"But you tell me that this girl was labeled as 'Pure attribute'. I'm sorry but that doesn't feel right, it should be a 'Cool attribute' because 'Kanan' was supposed to be a cool character; like 'Ayase Eli', and I'm sorry, but this girl doesn't give me that 'vibe'"  
He sounded really annoyed.

"Her voice reminded me of 'Toujo Nozomi'" said Kimino Sakurako giggling.  
"Yeah, I thought that too," said Yukio, the sound director smiling at Kimino Sakurako, as if was a big discovery.  
"'Mari' is our new 'Nozomi'" said Kazuo, "Assuming that 'Mari' is our 'Smile attribute'. Am I right?" said Kazuo looking for the Chief of staff.  
"Yes, you are right"  
Kazuo rubbed his temples.

"What should we do?" asked the producer.  
"I'm sorry, but this doesn't feel right; the 'Kanan' that I imagined has another voice"  
"Wait, wait…" said Kimino trying to calm Kazuo down, "Don't lose perspective; this isn't Love Live!, this is Love Live! Sunshine, these are different characters, and you are pissed because you wanted another 'Eli-chan', and we can't have another 'Eli-chan', we have a new 'Kanan'" she said smiling.  
"I'm sure there's something usefully to work with" she finished her sentence looking at the assistant at the door; the assistant nodded and left the room.

"You know, with the 'leader' issue we could work something out." said the producer, "It was simply to add a few lines on 'Chika's' profile and make Inami Anju-san the leader; in the end, they even look alike, but here..."  
"That's why I ask, how on earth was it possible that she was looked at as 'Kanan'?!" said Kazuo in an annoyed tone."It's not just her voice that doesn't call 'Kanan', her presence doesn't make me recall of her at all"

Nanaka tightened her lips and tried to be calm; actually, she had wondered that before, how could she portray a character who is so confident, energetic, straightforward and proud of her "nice body", when she was so quiet, so demure, and lacking energy at all?

Well, these people saw through her, and now here they were.

The door was opened again, and the assistant came in with a notebook in her hands; she handed it over to Kimino, she said "thank you" and started searching for something.

For Nanaka this was a terrible situation.  
They had forgotten about her completely; her presence was like a ghost's, they were talking about her, but not to her. They were judging her right there, to her nose and, she couldn't say anything, her personality wasn't like that.  
The only thing she could do was stand there patiently; she thought about poor Shuka being so stressed out about this, and she was the one who had comforted her, and now she wished someone to comfort her about this situation.

In the end...

 _I'm not up for the task._

"What if we switch characters?" said the sound producer, "We can ask Komiya-san to be 'Kanan', she fits the character"  
"But Suwa-san doesn't fit 'Dia'." said Kazuo "Besides, Arisa Komiya-san looks like 'Dia', she was cast not only because of her vocal skills..."

Kazuo looked at Nanaka.  
"Here, she doesn't look like 'Kanan', nor has the vocal skills we need"  
The issue was very clear to Nanaka; she was the problem.

"So, who is Saito Shuka's character?" Kimino asked suddenly, looking up from her notebook; Nanaka recognized it, it was the creepy notebook form the creepy assistant.  
"'Watanabe You'" answered the Chief of staff.  
"That's a shame..." said Kimino looking down at the notebook once again.  
"What? What did you find?" asked Kazuo.  
"It seems that Suwa-san is very 'friendly' with her, it's a pity she is not friendly enough with 'Mari's' _Seiyuu_. By the way, who is it?" she said in a happy tone.  
"Suzuki Aina" answered the Chief of staff.  
Kimino hummed.  
The rest just stayed silent. Nanaka couldn't think of anything else but beg for the world to make a hole under her feet and swallow her up.

"So, anything useful? What are we going to do?" asked the producer.  
Sakurako Kimino looked up and closed the notebook; Nanaka could see a special spark in her eyes.  
"I'm gonna tell you what we are going to do," she said standing up, looking straight at Nanaka.

"Suwa-san, you will be 'Kanan', I know you don't look like her, or have the voice that we thought for her, but you have her caring part. Let's make Komiya-san have the center position in 'Third years', I believe she has more experience, and her personality fits better as the hostess."

She handed the notebook to the assistant once again.  
"About the Subunits; I know we said that the leaders will be 'Chika', 'Kanan' and 'Riko', but I think we can skip that for now." she smiled at Nanaka; who looked like a statue.  
"How do you feel about hugs, Suwa-san?" she asked grinning.  
"Hugs?" Nanaka blinked in surprise.  
"Yeah, hugs" she looked to her fellow "judges"; they also looked puzzled.  
Nanaka couldn't respond, she wasn't someone "caring". And this was Japan, hugging people wasn't something you would normally do.

"Well, they...are...nice? I guess..." she managed to say.  
"For what I read, you are a very quiet, demure, and shy person, those characteristics are not for an MC, that's why Komiya Arisa-san is gonna do it for you. But! You are a really caring person Suwa-san, and I think those attributes can make a wonderful 'Kanan', let's focus on that; Let's make 'Kanan-chan' more carefree, air-headed, and warm towards her fellow members, you know, if they feel in distress, 'Kanan-chan' can just hug them to ease their fears..." Nanaka could swear she really saw Kimino's eyes lighting up.

"What do you mean?" said Kazuo.  
"We don't need 'Kanan' to be so stiff Kazuo-san, we have 'Dia' to be like that, besides, I believe this 'personality' will blend so smoothly with 'Mari's' personality..." she shared a malicious smile to her fellow "judges".  
"Ohhhh~, I see" smiled the producer; it took a moment for Kazuo and Yukio to understand, but finally both smiled at the end and nodded with happy grins on their faces.

Nanaka was puzzled; she looked at them, Sakurako Kimino smiled at her.  
"So, Suwa-san, your voice is really mellow, it will fit perfectly in sad songs," she said taking her seat.  
"With all said, let's try again," she said looking at the males, "Let's have that in mind, a caring and hugging 'Kanan-chan'; now, close your eyes" she demanded. They just did as they were told. She looked up to Nanaka once again.  
"Can you read your lines in a carefree, caring, but strong tone Suwa-san?" she smiled at her.  
Nanaka nodded and grabbed her paper once again.

 _A'hugging' Kanan eh?_

She smiled and remembered how she felt when she was comforting Shuka a while ago; it sure was a surprise for her as well, but she did it because it felt right.  
She cleared her voice for the last time and started reading in her new 'caring and hugging' 'Kanan' voice.

A minute passed.  
She looked up for the sixth time over her paper just to see the 5 people in front of her smiling, eyes closed, but smiling and nodding.  
She couldn't help but smiled.

"There you have it," said Kimino proudly.  
"Yes, it works," said Kazuo smiling at Kimino.  
"I'm gonna rewrite 'Kanan's' introduction to fit your personality and voice Suwa-san, thanks so much," said Kimino while writing something in her folder.  
"Ok, this settles it then," said Nagasaki Yukio, looking straight to Nanaka "don't forget this tone, ok? This is 'Kanan-chan's' tone and voice, you will have to sing in this tone from now on."

Nanaka nodded; even if it was hard, this new tone was really mellow and a bit different from her real voice.

"Uff, this is gonna be a challenge," said the producer "it's a hard tone, will she be able to sing?"  
"She will have to," said Kazuo becoming serious once again, "and I believe none of them is ready to sing solos yet; it's going to be like μ's, their first single is going to be sung by all of them."

Nanaka put her new paper in her folder; she felt so drained.  
"So that's it, please call the next one," said the Chief of staff looking at her assistant, she just nodded and prepared to leave the room, "Thanks, Suwa-san."

That said, Nanaka bowed and thanked them for their patience and the opportunity given. She was about to exit the room when Sakurako Kimino called her, she stopped and turned to her.

"Please do your best Suwa-san; don't lose your caring part, it's gonna be very important for 'Kanan-chan', because I have big plans for her and 'Mari'" Sakurako Kimino grinned at her, and Nanaka saw that spark in her eyes once again; She smiled back and bowed.  
She exited the room, confused, but stopped to see a smiling Shuka in front of her.

"Osuwa-san! How did it go?! You seriously take your time on everything! You took soooo long!" she said with a smile and enthusiasm, who would ever believe that this girl was so nervous and crying just before.

Nanaka faked a smile and in her Suwa tone said "It was good, now, do your best"

With that said, she moved on, letting Shuka walk into the room; closing the door behind herself.

Nanaka stood in the middle of the hall, standing still for what seemed like a full minute.  
Her sight glued to the conference room door, where everybody was waiting; she could hear all the fuss from the other side, she wondered if Rikako could ever concentrate with all that noise; then she felt weak, her legs started to tremble, cold sweat started to run from her temple, and she felt the imperious need to throw up.

She couldn't go inside that room in that condition. Besides, according to what Shuka had said, she had taken a long time on her 'performance', and everybody would be asking why. How could she explain that it was because she wasn't up to the task? How could she face Arisa now?  
That idea was enough for Nanaka to run down the hall to the nearest toilet.

.

.

This industry sure was something serious; it wasn't easy to become a _Seiyuu_ in Japan. Because the market was so saturated, you needed to do the impossible to excel, and even that wasn't enough.  
And Nanaka knew that.

She had been washing her face for the last 5 minutes in order to get rid of the tear marks on her cheeks, and cleaning her red eyes. From time to time she drank water from the sink; any flavor was better than the taste of defeat, shame, and failure that she had just flushed down the toilet.  
She looked at herself in the mirror; she couldn't be helped but share a sad look with her reflection.  
She couldn't go back yet; she tightened her lips.

How could she not be prepared for this? For the audition, she was prepared and determined to get this role, and now that she had it, she wasn't up to the task, why?; she glared at her reflection, noticed her hair was a mess, her brown hair was even wet.

 _My brown hair... Why the hell is my hair still brown?! Kanan's hair is blue! And has a damn ponytail!_

She hit the sink in frustration; the creators were right, she didn't look like Kanan at all, she was not a tomboy, she didn't have that "nice body", she lacked energy, and her voice was not what they thought it should be.

What saved her was that creepy notebook from the Creepy assistant, and her gayness.  
Nanaka just facepalmed, shutting her eyes tightly.  
Shuka had even cut her hair to look more like You's, why hadn't she done the same?  
Nanaka took a deep breath; this wasn't the time to be asking herself about that anyways, her performance was a disaster, and it couldn't be helped right now.  
She sighed and looked for a clean towel to dry her face.

For a normal _Seiyuu_ , you just had to work with your voice; in the Love Live! franchise, the _Seiyuu_ must jump out of the screen and become her character, be able to perform, sing and smile in front of a crowd, no matter what.

 _Damn, I will have to put on some makeup, again... My bag's in the conference room..._

Nanaka sighed; just remembering that she had to go back made her feel sick all over again.  
She felt really frustrated; she had just stood there, in the middle of that room, receiving so much crap from the creators, and she was even compared to Komiya Arisa.  
Nanaka frowned.

Yes, Arisa-san was the most experienced among them, but still, why her?!  
Would it had been any better if it had been to another one less experience or younger? Well, probably not.  
That was worse.

Nanaka took her folder and left the restroom; she sat across the hall, she didn't feel prepared to return yet, but she didn't want to sit on the restroom floor.  
Maybe Arisa would have said something, she would have defended herself and would not have let their words affected her.  
Nanaka sighed again.  
Well, that was why she was going to take Kanan's role as the leader of 'Third years'...

Nanaka couldn't help but have a sad expression; she opened her folder where the picture of Kanan was.  
The character indeed seemed like someone confident, serious, dependable; actually, she was the only character that looked that determined, almost like 'Ayase Eli'.

Nanaka's eyes felt watery again; the creators wanted Kanan to be a sort of a new 'Ayase Eli', which meant that they wanted her voice to be like Nanjo Yoshino's.  
Nanaka felt dizzy again, the thought of being compared not just to Komiya Arisa, but to someone as spectacular as Nanjo Yoshino was too much. She softly traced her fingers over her character's image and managed to say a soft...

"I'm sorry..."

"Suwawa?" said a soft voice on her right; Nanaka jumped in her seat and quickly looked to the source, her eyes widened in panic, she even became paler.  
Suzuki Aina was standing there, looking at her with the most pleading eyes; once their gazes met, she just looked back at Nanaka with concern.

"Suzuki-san..." Nanaka said in a small voice, closing her folder.  
"Whatcha doing here?" said Aina softly.  
"Toilet," said Nanaka coldly.  
" No kidding~," said Aina with some funny tone, then she sat down beside her.

The two of them remained in silence for what Nanaka thought was forever, both gazes glued to the toilet door in front of them. Nanaka felt really uneasy.

 _Why is she here? What does she want? Did someone send her? She saw me talking to a picture, Maybe she thinks I'm crazy... No no, she saw me in this condition!_

"Was it that bad?" Aina finally asked; Nanaka swallowed hard, gaze glued to the door.  
"What?" she answered in her small voice, trying to play the fool.  
"Your performance..." she could feel Aina had unglued her sight from the door to look at her  
"You were crying..."  
"Stop!"  
Nanaka cut her off, taking her sight from the door as well and giving Aina a serious look; she could feel a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Nanaka's tone was cold; Aina just blinked.  
"Toilet," she said without a care in the world; Nanaka blinked, her mind went blank, she opened her mouth a few times like a fish, then closed it and gave Aina a deadpan look.

"No kidding..." said Nanaka.  
Aina just curled the tip of her lips and then exploded into her old man laugh.  
Nanaka just glared at the restroom door once again, like a scolded child.  
"My, Suwawa you are hilarious~," Aina said clapping.

 _What the-_ _  
_  
"You should go to the toilet then," Nanaka said coldly; Aina stopped laughing and clapping.  
"That can wait a bit; what the hell happened?"  
Nanaka glared at Aina, and then wiped the lonely tear from her chin.

"Nothing I guess..." Nanaka said looking somewhere else.  
"You don't fool anyone, but it's ok, I don't mind." said Aina, switching to a more comfortable position, "I'm not gonna ask what happened if you don't want to tell me"  
Nanaka remained silent for a few seconds, then asked: "How did you do?"  
Aina giggled and used her old man tone "Nailed it!"

Nanaka frowned; of course, she would nail it she thought.  
Aina looked at her concerned and her smile faded.

"You know, you shouldn't worry, I bet you did ok, but you are just too stubborn and perfectionist," she said while getting up and walking to the restroom door.

Nanaka wished that this statement was true. Yes she was stubborn, and a quiet a perfectionist, she took her job really seriously, that was why she thought that she was going to nail this. But she had been wrong, her performance hadn't been just "ok".

"Do you think I look like 'Kanan'?" asked Nanaka with her "Suwa tone"; Aina stopped and turned to look down at Nanaka with a serious expression.  
"Do you think I look like 'Mari-chan'?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and tightened her lips, Aina just laughed.  
"Of course I don't!" said Aina in a high pitch, "I'm not blonde~ nor tall! Actually, 'Mari-chan' is the tallest among the characters, while I'm the shortest of the cast members, and I ain't gonna change my hair for that! Is this what the problem is? Because you don't look like your character?"  
Nanaka's cheeks became slightly red; when someone said your problem back at you, they sure sounded stupid.

"Not just that..." Nanaka finally spilled out in a small voice, looking straight at her; Aina stood there and gave her a sweet smile. Nanaka just cut herself to contemplate her, it would be stupid of her to continue keeping her worries to herself, after all, she would be stuck with these girls for several years, so it would be better to start trusting at least on one of them... And Aina looked trustworthy.

"Then?..." said Aina, waiting.

Nanaka took a deep breath.  
"Can we keep this as a secret?" she said shyly, Aina snorted.  
" **Of course~,"** said Aina in her 'English' and in a high tone, Nanaka just rose her eyebrows and her eyes became wider, Aina realized that it had been weird.  
"Sorry, that's 'Mari-chan's' tone, she speaks like that..." she smiled.  
Nanaka just frowned and started to wonder if Aina was really going to be someone trustworthy and that maybe this was a bad idea.

"Ok," said Nanaka, she took a deep breath once again.  
"It's not just that I don't look like 'Kanan', I wasn't up to the task for her role..." she said shyly, and her eyes became watery again, she tried to control herself not to cry.  
"Oh my, Suwawa..." Aina said with concern, "Why? Did they tell you that? Or is it your perfectionism talking?"  
Nanaka shook her head.  
"They designed another 'Kanan', one who seems more fitted for Komiya-san than for me..."  
Aina rose her eyebrows in surprise and made a drowned sound of amazement.  
"... but of course, Komiya-san fits 'Dia' in every way, she even looks like her, and she has the personality to be the 'Third years' leader" Nanaka's voice was full of pain.  
"Uhm, that's why you asked me if you looked like 'Kanan-chan'..." said Aina amused, Nanaka remained in silence.  
"So, what happened then? Is Arisha going to do two roles or what?"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

 _What? Is she for real?_

"Of course not!" said Nanaka slightly annoyed "I've got the role, but they kind of changed it for me..."  
"Oh~" Aina manage to said.  
Both remained looking at each other quietly.  
"So what?" Aina finally said; Nanaka just rose her eyebrows once again in awe.

 _So what?!_

 __

"Suwawa, that's even better, don't sweat it, be glad you have the role and now it will fit you better" Aina smiled, Nanaka just kept her unbelieving face, "You are right that we kind of 'look' like our characters, ok I'm not tall nor blonde as 'Mari-chan', but I think I fit her somehow, anyways, if they are changing the character to fit you better that's good! Now you will look like her! It's a good thing..."

Nanaka opened her mouth to answer back, but she couldn't find anything to say, Aina smiled at her wider.

"And about Arisha, pfff~..." Aina made some weird sounds, "Don't let this get ya', you have to see us as your rivals, but also as your friends, take this opportunity to improve, if Arisha is somehow taking away part of your job; then work harder to prevent that"  
Nanaka gave her a sad look.

"Well, you will have to suck it up because she is with us in the 'Third-year' group; just pray that she doesn't end in your same Subunit; if she does, well, work harder"

How bad her luck would have be to end up in the same Subunit as Arisa, that would be too much.  
Nanaka sighed, but yet, she felt somehow relieved.

"You are quite a **shiny** person aren't you?" Nanaka said with a shy smile, Aina laughed.  
"I'm a **shiny** person..." Aina repeated amused.  
"Yes, **Shiny** means bright."  
" **Shiny~!"** said Aina in a high pitch, Nanaka smiled at her; both laughed.  
"Thank you, Suzuki-san..." Nanaka manage to say shyly, Aina laughed like an old man.  
"Please call me Ainya," Aina said smiling at her widely, "...and your secret it's safe with me, Suwa- _chan_ " she ended her sentence with such a cute tone.  
"Chan..?" said Nanaka in a low tone; her cheeks becoming red, "I'm older than you..."  
Aina just giggled.

"You know, be glad it was me who found you and not Shukashuu," said Aina with her normal tone; Nanaka looked at her with concern.  
"Why?"  
"Suwawa, you are her 'Osuwa-san', her _sempai_ , she really looks up to you."  
Nanaka gave her a sad smile; yes, she kinda knew that.  
Shuka was like a little sister to her, and of course, it wouldn't be good for her image if Shuka saw her being a complete mess.

"Besides, you gave us that feeling of coolness, you are the one with the cute and wise words; the encouragement and such..." Aina said with a wide smile, "...That hug you gave Shukashuu, man, I was so jealous!" she ended with a whine, "I wanted a hug too~" she said also making little jumps in her place.

 _A "hugging and caring" Kanan..._

Nanaka was in awe, that was the image she projected to her fellow members, and she kind of knew that too, that was the masquerade she wanted to create anyways, but now Aina knew some of her true colors.  
Well, she wasn't perfect.

"So, everything will be just fine; now put a smile on your lovely and cute Suwa face," said Aina smiling.  
Nanaka was speechless; she didn't know that Aina could act and say things that made sense. Up to now, she was always laughing with her "old man laughter", making weird sounds and fooling around with "First years", so this was a nice surprise.  
Nanaka just smiled at her.

"Suwa-san, Suzuki-san," a soft voice called both of them, they turned to the source; Aina just smiled back while Nanaka opened her eyes in panic; the creepy assistant with the creepy notebook was standing at the end of the hall.  
"We are waiting for the two of you in the conference room, please return as soon as possible"  
Nanaka tightened her lips, Aina just answered that she was going to the toilet and that they would be back in no time. The assistant nodded and left.

"Can you wait for me?" asked Aina looking down to Nanaka," Unless you want to go too…"  
Nanaka shook her head.  
"I can wait" she gave her a shy smile, Aina just looked for something in her pocket.  
"Here..." she said, showing her a cute and small cosmetic bag, "I think you need this"

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red; that meant that she looked terrible if Aina was lending her some makeup.  
She stood up and received it with a shy "thank you". Aina just giggled and entered the restroom.  
Nanaka followed; she left her folder by the sink and started fixing her makeup in silence.

For a girl in her early twenties and starting her career as a Seiyuu, for sure this was a hard punch to receive, but Nanaka knew better.  
Her "open heart" with Aina made her realize that she had to keep working harder, this wasn't going to be easy and she knew that she couldn't have moments of weakness anymore, she needed to be strong and determined if she didn't want to be left behind; as Aina said, they were rivals too, so she had to keep it up, put herself together and see the bright side of things.  
As Sakurako Kimino said, she had big plans for "Kanan" and "Mari".

Nanaka closed the cosmetic bag looking at her reflection on the mirror, it was as if nothing had happened, she looked like herself again. She blinked a few times.  
If Sakurako Kimino had big plans for those characters, it meant that this "plans" were for her and Aina.  
Nanaka's heart started to race.

"Wow, you are looking good," said Aina approaching the sink and began washing her hands.  
"Thank you..." said Nanaka shyly, she looked at Aina through the mirror, "What do you know about Sakurako Kimino-san?"

Aina finished washing her hands and went to get a towel to dry them.  
"Uhm, she is a novelist, she created the mangas ' _Sister Princes_ ' and _'Strawberry Panic!'_ , basically a Bishöjo novelist, why?"  
Aina asked without a care in the world, while Nanaka opened her eyes wide in shock.

Those mangas were well known for having all female characters with some sort of "ambiguous relationships"; in the case of " _Strawberry Panic!_ " it actually had some girl on girl relationship as canon.  
In the case of "Love Live!" (their predecessors) of course, the setting was similar, all-female cast, almost no males on screen (Only Honoka's father, but not his face) and full of "ambiguous relationships" and a lot of "shipping".

Nanaka returned the cosmetic bag. The two of them left the restroom and headed to the conference room. Aina looked puzzled.  
"So, do you like manga?" asked Nanaka trying to focus on something else; her new "realization" needed more "thinking time". Aina laughed.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm totally an _Otaku_!" she said in her old man tone, Nanaka smiled.  
"What about you Suwa- _chan_?" Nanaka's heart pinched a bit from that "chan".  
"I'm quite an _Otaku_ too..." said Nanaka in her "Suwa tone".

They opened the conference door and were greeted by the attention of their fellow members, the staffs and Sakurako Kimino herself.  
The members said stuff like "finally" or some teasing sounds; Nanaka paid attention to Shuka's face lighting up as soon as she saw her, and then her sight glued on Sakurako Kimino who was grinning at them with some special spark in her eyes.

"Suwa-san, Suzuki-san, terrific!" she said with a malicious tone and a smug smile, "Welcome back"

Then Nanaka understood; her gayness had really saved her, Sakurako Kimino was going to use it for the show in another level never seen before, because for the first time she had found a _Seiyuu_ who was capable of stuff like hugging freely, grabbing arms or holding hands.  
In a bolder way.

Nanaka and Aina apologized for being late and took their respective seats; Nanaka next to Shuka, and Aina in front of them.  
And to Nanaka's surprise, Arisa was seated on her other side.  
Actually, it wasn't a surprise, but knowing what she knew now, Arisa was going to be on her radar more often.

Nanaka snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her arm being grabbed; Shuka was clinging to her.  
"Osuwa-san, are you ok?" she whispered with concern; Nanaka felt her cheeks becoming red, "You took so long, where were you?" Shuka pouted.  
Nanaka felt her heart shrinking and her lips shaking, Shuka was the sweetest thing she knew.

"I'm ok Shukashuu" she replied sweetly in a whisper; Shuka smiled wide at her.  
"Guys!" whispered Arisa; Nanaka and Shuka sat straight and shared some giggles.  
"Sowy..." both whispered.  
They were in the middle of the Chief of staff's speech; he was giving more information and stuff, which of course, she missed completely.

Nanaka's sight was caught by Aina in the front of her; she gave her a smug smile but with kind eyes. Nanaka could interpret that look between the two of them regarding what they had talked earlier about Shuka; apparently, Aina was right.

Then something hit her in the back of her head; What are Shuka's feelings? Does she see her as a _sempai_ / older sister/something else?  
Nanaka's eyes traveled from Aina to Sakurako Kimino, who was standing behind Aina; she had her sight stuck on Nanaka, one arm crossed, the other rested on it, her hand on her chin; she had a smug face.

Nanaka took her sight away from her, becoming uneasy; Shuka was still clinging on her arm, listening to whatever the Chief of staff was saying, but Nanaka could feel that intense gaze on her.  
She wondered how many scenarios Sakurako Kimino was fantasying about her and... Aina? Maybe now she was fantasying about her and Shuka, well; If in the future she saw Kanan and a clinging You on one of the visual keys or illustration, she would know.

"So, with that said, any questions?" said finally the Chief of staff, but actually Nanaka hadn't heard a thing about it. Nobody asked anything so the Chief continued.  
"Well, I'm assuming no one is chickening out of the Sunshine project, so let's get started,"

Sakurako Kimino took the word.  
"I have the official lineup, so please pay attention; of course, number one is gonna be our leader, Takami Chika; number two, Sakurauchi Riko; number three, Matsuura Kanan; number four Kurosawa Dia; number five, Watanabe You; number six, Tsushima Yoshiko; number seven, Kunikida Hanamaru; number eight, Ohara Mari; and number nine, Kurosawa Ruby"

Nanaka narrowed her eyebrows; she was number three, at least it wasn't the same the number as "Ayase Eli", if it was, then it would be to obvious that "Kanan" was supposed to be the new " Eli", except for the part of the "Student council president" - which "Dia" was-, "Kanan" was going to be the group choreographer as well, like "Eli" was on μ's.

 _So many hopes for "Kanan" when her Seiyuu is not up to the task..._

Everybody stood up; Nanaka snapped out of her "Suwa world" when Shuka unlocked their arms and jumped out of her seat.

"Where were ya'?" said Shuka softly, smiling. Nanaka just looked at her blinking.  
"Far away..." she said standing up "What's happening?"  
Shuka giggled and took Nanaka's arm once again.  
"We are going to take some pictures..." said Shuka almost whispering; Nanaka picked up her stuff and put it in her bag, and followed everybody out.

Shuka filled Nanaka in; they were going to another floor of the building to take the official lineup photos, which would be published in the June issue of the Magazine.  
When Nanaka asked why so soon, Shuka just grinned and said that everything in the "Love Live!" franchise was "soon", and because some of them had tight schedules - meaning Aina, Rikako, and Arisa-, they had to do the most of the job in the minimum amount of time. That was why today's schedule was a full day thing.

They were also told that their first single was called " _Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?_ "; the song was actually done for them to start recording, but the producers wanted to define the right tone for the characters (that morning's activity), and now they could record not only the song but the character's greetings, basically the character introduction they had read that morning.

They were told that the CD single would have two more songs, but the composer, Hata Aki, was too busy with the new μ's songs, so they would have to wait.  
The recording was scheduled for the next week, and they would be recording one by one; then the sound producer and his people would mix the song and it would be a surprise for them to listen to the final product and the solos parts.

Nanaka just grinned, she had caught the producers talking about the fact that no one of them were ready to sing solos yet, so they would be singing all together.  
For Nanaka that was a relief; it was like everybody was at the same level.

They entered a big room with white illumination; on one side of the room were 9 cubicles, and on the other side, a big white curtain and photo-set with black umbrellas, the photographer and such.  
The Chief of staff just greeted them in the middle of the room. Everybody remained still at the entrance.

"This is going to be your 'practice room', Lantis' practice room is now being used by μ's, and it's the room set for 'Love Live! Project', so until μ's is done with it, you will be using this room instead. And I'm sorry, but it has no mirror."  
Everybody looked overwhelmed, for it being just a temporary room, it was big enough for them.

"The photoshoot is set for now, and after lunch, you will be getting ready for dance practice," said the Chief of staff.

Everybody started looking at each other with concern; yes, an item on the schedule was set as "Dance practice 15:00 pm", but of course, no one understood how could that be, if there was no song for them to dance to -it hadn't been recorded yet-, and what seemed more obvious; dance practice for what exactly? μ's was not done yet with their Lives and activities; and of course, they were hadn't even been revealed to the world yet for them to have a Live or something.

The Chief of staff saw the concerned looks on the girls faces and smiled wide,  
"Don't worry about it. Now, each of you was assigned a cubicle; it has your character's name on the outside, get used to being called by their names."  
Everybody stayed quiet.  
"On the inside, you will find the clothes for the photo shoot, you can leave your bags there too. Please hurry up and change." said the Chief of staff, and everybody nodded and started moving towards the cubicles.

They had set them in the official line up; Nanaka's was the third one. There was a sheet of paper glued to the entrance, it had Kanan's picture and her name.

"Aww, we are not close," said Shuka leaving Nanaka's arm and pouting, Nanaka smiled at her.  
"We are not that far either..." said Nanaka, Shuka smiled wide while going to her own cubicle, Nanaka lost sight of her when Shuka entered it.  
"Awww, aren't you two cute?" said Aina walking by and giggling, Nanaka jumped in surprise.  
"We are so far Suwa- _chan_!" said Aina raising her voice, almost like whining, but with a teasing tone.

Nanaka frowned, Aina was number eight, so she had to walk a long way to her cubicle.  
Aina left, laughing like an old man.

"I don't think I can handle that." Nanaka heard behind her, Arisa was just walking by her; she stopped at the entrance of her cubicle and looked at Nanaka with her expressive eyes.

"What?" Arisa asked in a not so friendly tone

Of course, Arisa was her neighbor, she was number four in the lineup; Nanaka just glared at her and entered her cubicle.

Each cubicle had a dressing table, a chair in front of it, and a coat rack.  
Nanaka left her bag on the table while her sight was glued to the coat rack beside it. There was a uniform hanging on it, but it wasn't the same uniform "Kanan" was wearing on the visual key she had seen. It was very similar to μ's 's school uniform. Skirt, blouse, a red ribbon, and a blue blazer.

 _What the hell, don't tell me it's going to be the same uniform..._

Nanaka just didn't think much about it and started changing her clothes quickly; she could hear that some of her fellow members were making noises and fooling around (First years of course), sometimes she could hear Aina's old man laugher; she couldn't help but smile at that. Aina was really special.  
Then remembered Arisa's comment about her; it had indeed been kind of rude, but she had a point, could she handle Aina? But what was worse, Nanaka at glared Arisa.  
Nanaka stopped and looked at herself in the mirror; she saw panic on her face.

 _That wasn't cool Suwa Nanaka..._

Arisa wasn't to blame for her not being up to the task, it wasn't Arisa's decision to take away part of her job; it was because of her lack of energy and personality.  
Nanaka had finished tying her red ribbon on her neck when she heard a soft voice at the entrance of her cubicle.

"Excuse me Suwa-san, I'm the stylist." a thin and shy girl just popped into her cubicle "I'm here to do your makeup and hair..."  
Nanaka smiled at her; yes! This was what she needed.  
The girl introduced herself, bowed and then put her bag on the dressing table, and asked Nanaka to sit.  
She did as she was asked.

"Do you have a hairstyle in mind?" asked the stylist, Nanaka didn't think twice.

"Yes, a ponytail, just like 'Kanan's'" she smiled wide.

.

The photoshoot was a success. It had been a little crazy because "First years" were always fooling around and making jokes; Anchan, Shukashuu, and Aina where close enough though. Anchan might seem shy and quiet, but she was easily dragged by Shuka and Aiai to do some silly stuff; she later regretted it and pouted about it.

 _I can't imagine a subunit with those three..._

Nanaka reaffirmed that the only normal people in this group were Arisa, Rikako and herself.  
And of course, they had comments about the uniform; the Chief of staff said that it had been impossible for them to have the nine real school uniforms for that day, so they had to bear with them and use those for now.

Nanaka was somehow happy with her photo session; she was the only one who had actually followed her character's hairstyle. She thought that maybe she didn't have a "Kanan vibe", but at least she would have her characteristic ponytail, and of course, a big smile.  
She was even prized by her fellow members for the "clever" choice.

"So like Suwa-san," said Aiai.  
"Of course! Osuwa will nail it" Shuka grinned; Nanaka just smiled shyly.  
"I should have thought so," said Arisa touching her forehead, "I should do 'Dia's' hair fringe..." Nanaka couldn't help but grin wider about that.

After the photo session, they changed into their normal clothes and went to have lunch; it was a nice moment for them to continue the "bonding process".  
Eating in the Lantis dining hall was quite an experience; you could see a lot of people, more of them were artists, singers, musicians or people from the staff.

Anchan was so excited because μ's was in the building practicing in the room that soon would be theirs to practice in; she even spilled some of her juice over the table because of her enthusiasm.

"Maybe we should go and take a peek" she suddenly said.  
The nine of them were seated at one of the tables, each with a meal tray.

"First years" stopped making noise to listen to what Anchan had just said. Arisa just let out an "oh", while Rikako spilled some of her soup on the tray; Aina laughed at Rikako, Shuka smiled wider looking at Anchan. Nanaka just continued eating; that was a foolish idea, she thought.

"Imagine they come to have lunch here, with us!" said again Anchan with a lot of enthusiasm; yes she was a huge fan.  
"Oh my God, that would be so awesome!" said Shuka.  
"Right?! We should go and say 'hi'" said Anchan almost standing up, everybody made happy noises of acceptance; Nanaka just removed her chopsticks from her bowl.

"And what would you say? 'Hi, I'm Inami Anju, I'm your replacement, nice to meet you' " said Nanaka deadpanning.  
She looked up to see everybody quiet and with their sight glued on her; eyes opened like a fried egg.

"Osuwa..." Shuka said softly on her left side; Nanaka blinked a few time with her " Suwa face" looking straight at Anchan, her smile faded.  
"Suwa-san is right," said Arisa suddenly, with a serious tone.

Nanaka continued eating her meal, at least Arisa had her back.  
"I don't think it's a good idea" finished Arisa.  
"Ok, maybe not telling them 'that'" tried again Anchan, "First years" started to make noise again, Arisa gave Rikako some napkins to clean up her mess.  
"Maybe we can ask for some advice from them," said Shuka softly…  
"We could!" said Anchan recovering her cheerful tone.

Nanaka left her chopstick on top of her bowl, signaling that she was done with her lunch; this movement didn't go unnoticed. Everybody kept quiet.

"Say, Anchan, what would you say if a girl ten years younger than you suddenly came to your practice room and introduce herself as your replacement?"  
"I'm not gonna tell them tha–"  
"You will." Nanaka cut her off and continued, "We don't know if they know that they will be replaced by us yet; they are practicing for their next Live and fan meetings, maybe they don't even know that it's their 'final Live' "  
Nanaka's tone was soft but strong.

"Yeah, in their last Live they announced a new one at the end of winter, but they never said it was their 'final Live'..." said Aiai softly at the other side of the table, everybody nodded.  
"Even if you don't introduce yourself as a 'replacement' you will do it indirectly, they will know; maybe they already have a hint from 'Chika's' visual key from last month issue, imagine when they see the complete visual key with the remaining eight members; they will freak out" continued Aiai.  
Anchan remained silent, everybody stayed the same.

"It's going to be a hard punch for them," said Arisa, Nanaka looked at her and nodded.  
"Maybe it's too soon," said Nanaka looking at a gloomy Anchan, "we don't even have a name as a group; we are just starting something... And I think we need to let them finish what they started with all the spotlights they need too"

"Our presence right now will be just a bother for them, right?" said Rikako, Nanaka nodded at her.  
"There's a reason why they haven't introduced us to them and vice versa, maybe that's why," said Arisa continuing eating, Nanaka nodded.

"Maybe someday they will," said Nanaka looking at Anchan, "but I believe it's going to be something official and not because we just popped into their practice room to say 'hi' and remind them that their time is running out"  
Everybody nodded. Nanaka smiled at Anchan, she smiled back.

"You are right Suwa-san..." said Anchan finally.  
"As expected of Osuwa!" said Shuka happily and continued eating, Nanaka just looked at her tray, she didn't finish her meal, but actually she couldn't eat anything more.

"Nice one leader!" said Aiai from her seat with a teasing tone looking at Anchan, "You are just like 'Chika-chan'!"  
" _Mou!_ Stop it! You mascot!" said Anchan pouting.  
Soon the noise started again within "First years" and Anchan arguing.

"That was smooth." said Arisa, she was seated at Nanaka's right; Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face"  
"It's what I think," said Nanaka calmly.  
Anchan looked at her again with concern, chopstick in hand, trying to not miss a thing, Nanaka could feel Shuka's gaze too.

"We will be in that position in a few years from now; I will feel terrible if suddenly a girl ten years younger than me popped in our practice room just to say 'hi', I will realize that that girl is my replacement, and even if she has all the good intentions of the world, I will feel that I'm done..."  
"Yeah, I can relate to that," said Arisa in a sad tone.  
"I hope that moment is not too soon," said King concerned.  
"Guys we haven't even started yet!" said Anchan.  
"It would not be a surprise if they had our replacements ready in a few years," said Arisa putting her chopstick down the same way Nanaka had.  
"Why would you say that?" asked Shuka with clear sadness in her voice.  
"They already have 'the formula'," said Nanaka coldly and looking at Arisa; Arisa nodded, it seemed that they were thinking the same thing.

"Wait, what?" said Aikyan  
"μ's was their scapegoat, we are their improvement, they now have 'the formula' to create more 'school idols'; the franchise had grown so big that they don't need us the same time they needed μ's... They have been on the spotlight for, what? Five years? How many years will we have the spotlight before some other girls come to replace us...?" said Arisa with concern, Nanaka nodded. That was exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah —," added Aina on the other side of the table, "–oh crap! Aida-san, what the hell?!" yelled Aina standing up; Rikako had just turned her bowl of soup on top of the table making everybody squeal in their seats.

Rikako just apologized and with Arisa's help they cleaned up that mess.  
Who would have thought that Rikako had a dorky side too?  
What a good way to finish a lunch break.

.

The final task of the day; dance practice.  
Everybody came back to the 'practice room' after lunch; of course, they noticed that everything from the photoshoot had been removed, and now they had plenty of space to move around. The cubicles were still in the same place as before. What was new were some chairs on one side of the room, a table with bottled water and a sound controller with some speakers.  
Everybody returned to their respective cubicle to change for the dance lesson.

'First years' were fooling around and taking pictures of course, Anchan was talking vividly with Aina and Shuka, while Arisa and Rikako seemed to be talking about something serious; Nanaka being in her own world was the last one to come out of her cubicle, her hair done in a low ponytail, tight yellow shirt and blue long shorts, nothing girly at all, and that did not go unnoticed.

Aina was the first one to shut up everything and everyone with a weird and loud sound; Anchan and Shuka first looked at Aina with a puzzled expression, to then notice where Aina was looking and saw Nanaka's outfit; then everybody else locked their gazes on her.

"What?" she said in her 'Suwa tone' and with her 'Suwa face'; they giggled, Shuka almost ran towards her.  
"I didn't expect 'this'" she said amused.  
"'This' what?" asked Nanaka puzzled.  
"Actually 'we' didn't," said Aiai, and everybody laughed; Nanaka narrowed her eyebrows in discomfort.

 _What's wrong with these people?_

"You usually look like a doll," said Arisa

 _Again with the "doll thing"..._

 __  
"So you expected to see me in a doll's training outfit ?" Nanaka asked ironically, Aina laughed like an old man.  
Shuka smiled wider.

"You look cute," Shuka said in a small voice, almost like a whisper; Nanaka's cheeks became slightly red, she didn't say anything in return, that statement had caught her off guard.

"Well, kind of?" said Aiai, King nodded in agreement.  
"Isn't it a bit uncomfortable to train with that kind of clothes?" said Nanaka with a bit of annoyance.  
"I think it's uncomfortable to just casually wear them," said Aikyan, Nanaka frowned.  
"It was a surprise," said Rikako quickly, "actually, I was wondering about your training clothes since you took like forever to change."

Nanaka just kicked her annoyance away; these people lived at another pace than her; she put on her 'Suwa face' once again and said  
"I do things at my own pace, please bear with it" and started walking - at her own pace- to the other side of the room, everyone just didn't push the issue any further.

A few minutes later the Chief of staff, his assistants and two other people (both female) came in the room.  
The girls stood with their backs to the cubicles, while all the staff members were in front of the girls, which included the Creepy assistant, and of course, the creepy notebook.

"You all might be asking why you have a 'dance practice' when you don't even have a song to dance to yet." said the Chief of staff in his particular way.  
Everybody nodded.  
"Well, five years ago, when 'Love Live!' was just starting and only had a few CD singles and CD dramas, we never thought that this would grow the way it did; so when we cast the members, they were just _Seiyuus_ with singing abilities, and some of them even were new to that, they never thought that they would jump out of the CDs and actually perform in front of an audience."

Everybody kept silence.

"For all of you, of course, it's going to be different, you had to dance in your audition and that was what brought you all here"

Nanaka felt somewhat nervous; she remembered her dancing audition, she had to dance μ's' ' _Bokura wa Ima no Naka de_ ', it wasn't a difficult choreography, but still, now she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"We want to push all of you a bit further from what you danced on your auditions... Make some 'improvements'" with that last sentence all the girls became uneasy, maybe everybody recalled the conversation from the lunch break.

 _μ's was their scapegoat, we are their improvements._

"But if we want to push your dance skills a bit, we need to know what you are capable of, and that's the deal with this 'dance practice'" he said and turned to the two new women in the staff, he introduced them as their new dance teachers, or well, the choreographers.

Everybody bowed and greeted them.

"I know you haven't recorded the song yet, but the instrumental version is ready, and so are a few ideas for the choreography, this is important because your first single will be also your first PV, and the choreography needs to be ready for the animators to start working, so with no further issues, let's begin! "

With that said, the Chief of staff sat in one of the chairs along with his assistants, letting the dance teachers take control of the room.

Nanaka's heart was pounding hard, she was really nervous. What was the deal with the "pushing them further" thing? Were they going to make them do cartwheels and backflips or something?

 _From Idols to cheerleaders!_ _  
_

She felt uneasy, she wasn't a sports type of girl; she had no energy! But on the other hand, Shuka was more energetic than ever!

The first 10 minutes was a warm-up routine, the Lead teacher said they needed to loosen up a bit; indeed, except for Aikyan and Shuka, the rest looked like a pile of logs.  
After the warm-up, the teachers just planed a basic routine for them to follow to assess their coordination; of course, it was a bit terrible.  
A room with no mirror, girls without a bond, and no sense of space, they kept stumbling into each other.

At the beginning it was funny, the girls just laughed and even fooled around a bit, until the Lead teacher clapped hard and loud, making everyone quiet.  
She scolded them, letting them know that this wasn't a game, and that actually they were sucking at it.

Nanaka was crouching, trying hard to catch her breath, she wasn't fooling around, actually, she was taking this seriously; for someone who lacks energy and physical strength, it wasn't a joke.

The hard part was realizing that she was at her limit, and she hadn't even tried to sing yet; she almost had a heart attack just thinking how exhausting it would be to do both at the same time.

"Are you ok?" Aina whispered to her; Aina wasn't doing any better but looked better than her.  
"I don't know anymore..." Nanaka said with almost no voice, "How long have we been at this?" she said while drying her forehead with her forearm.  
Aina looked up at the clock on one of the walls.  
"30 minutes..."

Nanaka thought her heart stopped and looked at Aina with pleading eyes.  
"What?!" she said almost fainting, Aina faked a smile.

Ok, she had no stamina, no energy at all, what the hell was she thinking that she could do this thing in the first place?

"So who is 'Matsuura Kanan'?" asked the Lead teacher in a loud voice.  
Nanaka took her sight from of Aina and looked straight to the front, with almost no energy she raised her hand.

Everybody looked at her; she was the only one crouching and looking like would fainting.  
The Lead teacher stood there quietly for about a full minute, then she looked at the Chief of staff.

"You got to be kidding me!" She said towards him, he just shrugged. Nanaka saw him with the corner of her eye; she panicked.

 _No no no no no good, no good..._

She became paler again, it was like that morning's situation all over again, but this, time her fellow members were there.

"Can you stand up?" the Lead teacher said with a harsh tone.

Nanaka used all her might to stand up, she couldn't say a word. She felt sweat running furiously from her temples.

"Ok, " said the Lead teacher.

She took a moment to examine her; Nanaka looked at her, then to her fellow members, everyone had a worried expression, she looked at the Chief of staff; he was hiding his face behind hands once again, then she looked at the Creepy assistant with the creepy notebook, she wasn't writing anything; her sight was glued to the situation, then Nanaka looked back to the Lead teacher.

 _Oh my God, I'm screwed, this time no creepy notebook or my gayness will help me..._

"Do you know your character?" said suddenly the Lead teacher.  
"Yes..." Nanaka said softly, mostly because of her lack of air.  
"Which are her appeal points?"

Nanaka took all her power to just answer without fainting.

"Her muscles, she is proud of her nice body" her voice was soft, almost like a whisper.  
"Yet, you don't have any stamina." said the Lead teacher annoyed.

Nanaka didn't say anything; what could she say? That she knew that? That she lacked energy too?

"Suwawa... " she heard Aina whisper with concern; Nanaka didn't move, her sight was glued to the Lead teacher.  
"The choreography we designed for your first PV needs three of you to do a leapfrog, and we thought to use the more suitable characters, in other words, the most athletic ones." the Lead teacher said looking at everyone now.

That made total sense to Nanaka, Kanan was indeed the most sporty girl among the members, but her?

 _A leapfrog?!_

"You and you." the Lead teacher said pointing at Anchan and Aikyan; they opened their eyes wide and answered with a 'yes'.  
"Come to the front," the Lead teacher ordered.

They did as they were told, then the teacher made them stand back to back and then bend simulating an easel.

"'Kanan-san'!" the Lead teacher called; Nanaka stood straight and said a soft 'yes',  
"Can you do a leapfrog using them as support?" she asked showing Anchan and Aikyan.

Nanaka's eyes became wider in panic, her knees started to tremble. She couldn't even stand, and this woman wanted her to do a leapfrog.  
She felt her heart racing, her lips shaking and her temples sweating once again.  
She saw Anchan and Aikyan looking back at her with concern, she could feel her fellow members' uneasiness, and Aina softly calling 'Suwawa' once again.

"No, I can't." she finally said.  
"Please do it." the teacher insisted.  
"No, I can't," she said again firmly.  
"You are not even trying."  
"I know I can't do it" she lowered her sight in shame and clenched her fists until they became white.

"You two," said the Lead teacher to Anchan and Aikyan "go back to your place."  
They stood up and went back to their places, while Nanaka was using all her might to not cry; for the second time in the same day she was getting crap because she wasn't up to the task, for not being 'Matsuura Kanan'.

 _What was I thinking when I aimed for this role...?_

"'Matsuura Kanan' was the character designed to be the 'sporty girl', she likes diving, running, and if I recall correctly, she is actually the choreographer of the group," said the Lead teacher looking at Nanaka, "but you don't have the energy, stamina or even the 'muscles' 'Kanan-san' is proud of, if 'Kanan-san' was here and I asked her to do that leapfrog she would do it without hesitation."

"Well, I'm not 'Kanan'" said Nanaka strongly, her tone far from calm; every member just opened their eyes wide.  
Nanaka was so demure, polite and quiet, that no one had ever seen her angry or showing any big emotion so far.

"Excuse me?!" said the Lead teacher outraged, then looked at the Chief of staff who almost fell from his chair.  
"Are you ok with this?"

The Chief of staff stood up and with a concerned tone spoke.  
"Suwa-san, you can't say tha–"  
"I can!" she cut him off, that reaction made everyone let out a soft "oh", Nanaka didn't blink,

"I'm done with that, I'm not _that_ 'Kanan' for Christ sake, she's a fictional character, I'm her _Seiyuu_ , I don't have her 'nice body' and I don't have her energy; we have to look like, not be like, and I believe the purpose of this was to know our limits; well this is mine! I can't do it."

Silence hung thick in the air.  
Nanaka was done with their shit, receiving crap from everyone all day long just because she didn't fit what they had designed.  
Why had they chosen her in the first place anyway?

"Excuse me..." said Shuka with a shaky voice and raising her hand; Nanaka looked at her concerned, actually everybody did.  
"I can do the leapfrog..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, not knowing if it was from shock, fear, anger or what.

"Sorry, you are?" asked the Lead teacher.  
"Saito Shuka, the voice of 'Watanabe You'," said Shuka in a neutral tone. Nanaka took a closer look at her; she wasn't even sweating.

"Ah yes, you will actually"  
The Lead teacher made a hand signal to her fellow teacher to bring her a notebook; she received it, read something and then smiled.

"The most suitable characters to do the leapfrog are 'Matsuura Kanan' with the main jump, 'Watanabe You' and 'Ohara Mari' for the smaller ones." the Lead teacher looked up to the girls "Who is 'Ohara Mari'?"

Aina shyly raised her hand.  
The lead teacher closed the notebook with annoyance and looked towards the Chief of staff.  
"Seriously?!" she said with a harsh tone, the Chief of staff shrugged again.

"Is it because I'm short?" asked Aina with the same annoyance and with a loud tone. The Lead teacher sighed.  
"Of course it's because you are short, 'Mari-san' is the tallest, and that made total sense in theory for the choreography." said the Lead teacher leaving the notebook on a chair.  
"It's ok!" said Shuka with her wide smile, "I can do the main jump." she looked at Nanaka with kind eyes, "If that's what it takes to help Suwa-san, I'll do it"

Nanaka looked at her as a fish out of the water.  
"And I can do the small jump!" said Aina with confidence, "Maybe not right now, but I will practice, and I will do it!"

The lead teacher looked at them with skepticism, then she looked at Nanaka; she was a mess, and judging her not only physically, but now mentally, she would mess up the main leapfrog, so hell no, at least this 'Watanabe You' looked fine with it. She sighed again.

"Ok, 'Watanabe You' will do the main jump," then she looked at Nanaka straight in the eyes, "but you will do a small one, even if you have to spend day and night with me to finally do it, are we clear?"

 _Can I do it?_

Nanaka nodded, but her lips were sealed.  
"Alright!" the Lead teacher said with a clap, "Let's start with the real thing then!"

The teachers called 'First and Second years' to start with the formation, while 'Third years' could drink water and cool down a bit.  
Nanaka went straight to the table and picked up the first bottled water she could and sat down with her back on the nearest wall; who needed chairs anyways.  
30 minutes and she was done with the exercise.

 _What a day..._

" **Oh my God** ," said Aina in English sitting next to her with her water bottle, "Don't tell me that this morning was like this..."  
"I think it was worse..." said Nanaka in a low and gloomy tone, at least now she could defend herself.  
"Well, be glad it wasn't because of Arisa this time"  
"What wasn't I this time?" Arisa asked with her bottle in her hand; it was almost obvious that she would follow Nanaka and Aina to the table. Nanaka narrowed her eyes towards Aina, slightly annoyed, her cheeks becoming red.

" **Sorry**..." Aina said in a small voice and looked up to Arisa "You are a good dancer, where did you learn?" then smiled wide.  
"I used to do ballet," said Arisa and then drank from her bottle.  
Nanaka didn't pay any mind on their conversation and entered her 'Suwa world'.

That morning, her ass was saved by a creepy notebook and her gayness, while part of her job was freely removed and given to Arisa who actually didn't know yet, and to put the cherry on top, now Shuka was saving her from the leapfrog.  
And maybe not only that, her 'demure' and ' cool' masquerade had been crushed from the lack of energy she showed. Well, they would have figured it out somehow anyway.

So how on earth had she ended up in this role again? Matsuura Kanan was someone so far from herself, so perfect, so not like her, she couldn't even get close to her. Not only she had failed at being her voice, now she had failed at being like her physically.

"Suwa-san, are you ok?" asked Arisa with concern; Nanaka was paler, she felt dizzy.  
"Let's go to the restroom. Arisha, help me out," said Aina with all her seriousness while standing up; Arisa helped Nanaka up.

Aina grabbed Nanaka by the hand and rushed out of the room; Nanaka could hear the Lead teacher calling for 'Komiya-san' and telling her that she should stay, Aina was enough.  
The next thing was like seeing a movie with blanks, first the hallway, a door, toilet piles, and then darkness.

Cold sweat ran down her spine, slow tears ran down her cheeks, and a loud noise was blocking her hearing.  
Her blurry sight was gradually becoming clearer; she could see Aina in front of her with a worried expression, her big black eyes glued to hers, she saw her lips moving but couldn't hear a thing.

Soon she realized that she was sitting on the restroom floor, her back to one of the stall's door.  
She blinked, noticed her tears; tried to clean them with her right hand and realized that she was shaking.

"How are you feeling...?" she could finally hear and looked straight to Aina once again.  
"What happened?" her voice was a soft whisper.  
"I think you fainted..." Aina said and gave her a coy smile.  
Nanaka blinked a few more times, she felt weak, embarrassed, hurt.

"Do you want some?" said Aina offering her bottled water, Nanaka nodded and with shaky hands grabbed it.  
"We were in a rush, so I ran with my bottle in hand, it's not even open," said Aina smiling, then noticed that Nanaka was shaking.  
"Here, let me." she said grabbing the bottle and opened it for her, keeping the bottle cap.  
Nanaka took little sips from the bottle, Aina just stayed there looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry..." said Nanaka leaving the bottle on the floor.  
Aina shook her head.  
"It's ok"  
"I made a fool of myself," said Nanaka with sadness and anger in her voice.

 _Again..._ __

"Don't worry, I think you were great" Aina said recovering her happy tone, Nanaka looked at her with no expression at all.  
"If you had actually tried to make that jump, you would have made a fool of yourself"  
Nanaka gave her a shy smile.

"How are you?" asked Nanaka out the blue, Aina just rose her eyebrows in surprise.  
"What? Me? I'm not the one who fainted"  
"I know, but about practice," Nanaka said taking more sips from the bottle.  
"Well, you know, the dance we did on the audition was far easier than this," Aina said amused and changing her position in the floor.  
"I didn't expect they wanted us to do leapfrogs! What is this? Are we cheerleaders now?!" the final word she said it with her characteristic high pitch, that made Nanaka giggle.

"I thought that too, soon they will ask us to do some cartwheels and backflips too." Nanaka's tone was more like herself; she took another sip. Aina laughed softly.  
"Well, I'm not _that_ tired," she said pointing at Nanaka, "but for sure tomorrow I'll be really sore, I'm not used to this kind of training" Aina looked at Nanaka with kind eyes, "Neither are you, am I right?"  
Nanaka just snorted and gave the bottle back to Aina to close it.

She tried to stand up with Aina's help; walked towards the sink and washed her face, while Aina took some towels for Nanaka to dry herself.

"You know this is going to get worse..." said Aina looking at her through the mirror; Nanaka nodded and continued drying her face.  
"Now it's just a song... Later it will be lots more!"  
"I know," Nanaka said in her 'Suwa tone' and throwing the towel in a basket, "and now we didn't even sing..."  
Aina opened her eyes wide and made some weird sounds.

"You are right!" she finally said.  
Nanaka gave her a coy smile and said, "You know, now we have to make that jump."  
Aina smiled cockily and put the bottle on the sink.

"And we will, I'm not going to let that woman make a fool of me because of my height! And you should do the jump too!" she said pointing her index at Nanaka.  
"You should not point at people, this is your second time."

Aina bit her lips.  
"I'm afraid about Shuka." Nanaka finally said, Aina, made an 'oh' sound and then her expression changed into a worried one.

"Why? Is It because of the jump? She said she could do it... and for your sake, I'm gonna be jealous~" said Aina with a teasing tone; Nanaka's cheeks became a bit red.  
"I didn't ask her to do that, what an image of her 'Osuwa' now..." she said disappointed, Aina snorted.  
"C' mon! Suwawa, you don't need to be a genius to see that you lack stamina and have no energy; I wonder if your sleepy face looks just like that, you don't seem to open your eyes!"

Nanaka actually opened her eyes wide with that statement.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yeah, you heard me," Aina said grabbing the bottle again and without thinking drank directly from it.

"Ain...Suzuki-san!" said Nanaka in panic, Aina just opened her eyes like saying 'what'.  
"I, Uhm, I drank from it!" Nanaka said making her voice louder; Aina opened her eyes wider and removed the bottle from her lips, then laughed like an old man; Nanaka was left in awe and blinking several times.

Aina kept laughing.  
" _Mou!_ You know, that was an indirect kiss..." Nanaka said turning furious red.  
"But it was a kiss~!" Aina said loud and clear; Nanaka took the bottle from Aina's hands, making them get closer.

Nanaka looked down at her.  
Aina looked up at her.

"I can keep it a secret too." Aina said softly, Nanaka frowned and moved even closer to her; she tried to 'intimidate' Aina with her height.  
"Yeah, like you did before, what the hell with Komiya-san?!"  
"I'm Sowy..." she said cutely and softly, not taking their eyes from each other "...this will be our little secret~," she said again in her normal loud tone.

"What secret? …What is happening here...?" Nanaka could hear a cute and familiar voice behind her at the entrance of the restroom.  
She looked down at Aina in panic; Aina looked up at Nanaka with her big eyes in shock, the 'mood' somehow broken. Her heart racing.

"Osuwa-san..."  
Nanaka turned around to see Shuka standing in the door frame, she looked puzzled.  
Nanaka left the bottle on the top of the sink without taking her eyes off Shuka.  
"Shukashuu ~," said Aina happily, but maybe no one heard it.

Nanaka and Shuka seemed lost into each other's eyes; Shuka had a sad face, she was sweating and panting, meaning that she might have run there because she was worried about Nanaka or that she finally was getting tired from practice.  
But her face was telling Nanaka that it was option 1.  
She couldn't be helped but feeling sad and with the imperious desire to cry.

 _What the hell was with this day._

-0oo0- 

* * *

Notes:

Everyone can have a bad day, we are sorry Suwawa ... : (

We think that next chapter will be the training camp? we will start moving a bit faster now! ;)  
If you want to know what happened last night at shuka's house with the dance practice and Suwa's guilt, go and check out the side story "Feelings under a Mask".  
We hoped you had enjoyed this chapter!  
Thanks so much for the Kudos! ;)!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

We are really sorry for the longer chapter once again, it's difficult when you have so many characters! and you have to fill a lot of details!  
We hope you can enjoy it!

This time;  
—-**00**— (Skip in months)  
-0oo0- (End of chapter)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Masquerade.

Chapter 3.

You could hear loud sounds of people moving, clapping, jumping and sometimes, singing.

The big white room was filled with vivid sounds from an extenuating dance practice; the exasperated "1,2,3" from the dance teacher and her clapping was making everybody nervous, they weren't used to it yet, so they kept bumping into each other.

"Ok!" exclaimed the Lead teacher with a louder clap; everybody stopped, "5 minutes break, starting now!"

She clapped again.

The room was filled with relieved sighs and some murmurs, almost everyone went straight to the table with the bottled water production had kindly prepared for them; except for one girl.

Suwa Nanaka fell on her knees right in the spot, breathing heavily, sweating like crazy, eyes shut tight.

This had been too much for her already.

A few weeks had passed since that "terrible" day when she had figured out that she wasn't up to the task, and that she just didn't look like Kanan, nor had the voice production wanted, but of course, she didn't have the stamina and energy her character did.

It was indeed a huge punch to take, but Suwa Nanaka was stubborn enough to stick around and actually do this thing right.

Even if it was painful, hard or almost impossible; she was determined to go through this to the end.

The Sunshine project had finally kicked off with the 8 remaining characters with the same key visual as Chika. This time, the 8 characters left were there with her, and to Nanaka's surprise, You was actually clinging to Kanan's arm, she couldn't help but smile wide about that, her real life actions had indeed had some repercussion on the project.  
And a month later, the full cast was revealed on Dengeki G's Magazine, with a poll for the fans to submit the new group name; there was no chance of backing out now, her smiling picture with Kanan's ponytail was out there for the world to see, and recognize her as Kanan's Seiyuu.

The recording session for the first single wasn't an easy task either; as the producer had said, no one was ready to sing solos yet, and it actually took them more time to record than anybody had expected. They had to sing the song one by one, and repeatedly to get into the character's tone, or because they couldn't reach some of the notes.

After that session, the Chief of staff determined that they would need vocal classes as well.

In this instance, at least Nanaka wasn't the only one who had "failed", and that was somewhat of a relief for her.

Same thing for the introduction track for each character.

For Nanaka it was a new challenge; she had a new introduction text to read with her new "hugging and caring" Kanan's voice.

Her introduction remarked her condition as an "airheaded" 17 years old high school student, who loved the sky and the sea, her damn appeals points of strength, muscles and nice body from working on her family's diving shop.

Also, that, there was nothing to do after school. And because Chika, her childhood friend, asked her to become a School Idol she decided to try, because why not? And she would be just fine because she was the athletic type, even if everybody laughed at her because she didn't seem like the Idol type. But never mind, she was practicing her winks so it was nice to have one clumsy idol around; because being an "air-head" made her all the more adaptable.  
So sure, if this was appealing enough, come to Uchiura to see the sea and the sky; come over and let's share a hug!

Sakurako Kimino seemed so happy when she heard Nanaka practicing her new lines, that Nanaka just shared a smile with her, but in her head she was freaking out; the image of the Kanan in her head, so straightforward and confident, replaced by an air-head/empty-headed girl who was a school Idol because why not, proud of her body, clumsy, and of course, don't forget about the hug.

This was how Sakurako Kimino thought about Nanaka? Someone not suitable to be an idol, air-headed, clumsy, but hey! She can hug.

After recording the song, of course, the real dance practices started, now that they knew the song they thought they could do better, but they were wrong.

There was still some inconsistencies between the members, they kept bumping into each other, they still had no sense of space -the room was still mirrored less- and their stamina was still low, they couldn't sing and dance without being short of air.

And here we are now.

Nanaka finally sat in her spot, her knees hurting from her last position.

She placed her arms on her knees, resting her forehead on her forearms.

She was really tired, and couldn't help but feel that she was slowing everyone down.

She looked slightly above her arms to see her fellow members; even if they were tired, sweaty and sore, they looked happy.

Everyone was by the table; Aikyan was teaching the last movement to Aiai, King who seemed to lack air and with low stamina as well was talking vividly with Arisa and Rikyako, Anchan was drying her forehead with her towel while talking to Shuka. The only one who wasn't talking with anyone was Aina. She was there, with her bottle in hand and looking straight at her.

Aina shared a shy smile at her, Nanaka just hid behind her arms, her cheeks becoming red.

After that "terrible" day in the restroom, she felt some sort of connection with Aina; the way Aina had run and taken her to the restroom, looked after her, talked to her, and later saving the situation with Shuka; gave her a deep impression of her.

It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, actually, why did she care about it that much? Why did Shuka care actually?

The way Shuka had looked at her that day, like if she was betraying her, but betraying her in what way?  
They kept staring at each other without saying a thing.

It was beyond awkward.

Aina had seen that no one was talking or doing anything, so she quickly did her weird stuff to snap both girls out of that "gaze contest", making both girls laugh or roll their eyes. Then they returned to practice where Nanaka almost fainted again.

But it was Aina who had taken her out of that weird situation.

After practice, Nanaka said a shy "thank you", but Aina just looked at her with her serious expression and asked;

"What's the deal with Shukashuu?"

"I don't know," she answered coldly and then they dropped the topic.

What's the deal with her...?

Nanaka lifted her head to look at the table once again; she rose her eyebrows to find Shuka looking at her, she had a concerned look.

Then Nanaka felt a cold and wet bottle on her right cheek; she jumped at the sensation and gasped loudly.

She looked at her right in panic; Aina was smiling goofily and then laughed like an old man.

"Hey!" Nanaka yelled at Aina feeling annoyed, then returned her sight to the table; Shuka gave her a sad look.

Why? Why is she looking at me that way?

"Here," said Aina giving her the bottle, Nanaka received it with a shy "thank you"; Aina took a seat at her side, while Nanaka opened the bottle.

"How are you doing? You think this time you can survive without fainting?"

Nanaka snorted while taking a sip of water.

"It's painful to see you like this," said Aina with a concerned tone; it was weird for Nanaka to see a serious Aina for once, she shared a sad look with her, did she look that bad?

"I'm not gonna quit," said Nanaka with determination.

"I know, but you look like you are not enjoying this..."

Nanaka looked at her with concern.

Enjoy? This? Really? I'm on the edge of fainting on every single practice...

She looked away from Aina to actually see the other members, they looked like they were enjoying themselves; "First years" were fooling around as always, Arisa and Rikyako were immersed in some conversation but looked happy, Anchan dropping her bottle and Shuka laughing at her.

Yes, they looked happy.

Nanaka blinked, then took another sip from her bottle.

"You know, it's not worth it if you don't enjoy the ride..." said Aina drinking from her bottle; Nanaka left her bottle on the floor and shared gazes with Shuka once again.

Anchan was drying her mess on the floor while Shuka stared at Nanaka with a concerned look.

"You might be right..." said Nanaka in a monotone without taking her eyes away from Shuka.

Aina blinked a few times, took several sips from her bottle and then whispered:

"Just fuck her already."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and looked at her in shock.

Aina laughed with her old man laugher, loud and clear, clapping included, taking all the gazes of the room, Nanaka just shrugged, ears red with embarrassment.

The dance teacher clapped loudly once again, meaning that the break was over.

Everybody left their bottles and towels on the sides of the room and gathered in the center to continue practice.

Suddenly the doors opened, all eyes on it.

The Chief wheeled in a monitor on a rack.

He said aloud "Good afternoon", the girls bowed.

The teachers helped the Chief set the monitor while the girls looked at each other with concern; Nanaka took this time to keep catching her breath, she wasn't ready to continue this practice.

"Ok!" said the Chief, every girl looked straight to him and the monitor in silence.

"I'm happy to announce that an animatic of your single it's out and ready!" he said with a big and proud smile.

The girls looked at each other.

"That means, that a preliminary animation is ready for your first PV"

The girls did unison "oh~"

"And I didn't want to waste any time, and since you are already practicing some of the moves, I want you to see the full choreography in all its glory"

He really sounded excited, Nanaka frowned; somehow this felt like this could get worse.

So the girls gathered close to the monitor while the Chief of staff pushed the play button.

It was still raw animation, but what was important was the choreography and some shots of it, they used 3D models to do it; everybody had a goofy smile looking at the raw animatic, not because it was still very "undone", but because their characters were in it.

So far, they had only seen them in visual keys, pictures, static image of them, and now they were dancing and moving, somehow their characters were finally alive, and singing with their voices.

Nanaka couldn't help but notice the first sequence of images, while the characters sang the first verse, Chika was alone, Kanan and You shared a scene, then "First years", followed by one of Dia and Mari, the last one was one of Riko alone; for her it was like watching the cast members usual interaction.

She couldn't help but keep noticing that in every scene of Kanan, You was on it.

Nanaka frowned.

Sakurako Kimino told her that she had big plans for Kanan and Mari, yet she didn't share any screen time with Mari, instead, she was sharing the screen with You (and Chika too, but Chika was everywhere).

Nanaka took her sight away from the screen for a few seconds to look at Shuka; Shuka being short was at the front, but Nanaka could see her face clearly.

Shuka was smiling wide, showing all her teeth, making little jumps in her spot, clapping happily in some parts of the animation, and sparkles in her eyes.

Nanaka felt something warm in her belly and couldn't help but smile sweetly at her; this was the first time Shuka could see her character alive, so of course, she was so excited.

"Hey! Here it comes!" shouted Anchan with excitement, Nanaka blinked and returned her sight to the monitor; she had missed almost half of the video because she was staring at Shuka.

The instrumental part began, and everybody froze for a few seconds, it seemed they all stopped breathing as well.

The instrumental part was the climax of the choreography, and everything was fine, until the guitar solo where the famous leapfrogs came to scene; just like the Lead teacher had said that "terrible" day, Kanan and Mari did a small leapfrog over who seemed like Chika and Riko, then they moved quickly to the center of the choreography joining their bodies simulating an easel, and You jumping over them with the main leapfrog.

Oh.  
Crap.

Nobody said a thing for the next 15 seconds until the "solo part" started, Anchan and Rikyako squealed with excitement.

"Oh my God!" said Anchan with her hands in her mouth.

"We got the solo!" said Rikyako jumping in her spot.

Everybody started to speak at the same time commenting the next sequence, everybody except for Aina who was frozen in the spot looking at the monitor with her wide lost eyes, it was like she was in shock, and of course, Nanaka was frozen too.

It was one thing to do the leapfrog, another was to do it and then become the easel for Shuka to jump over them.

After the solo, King and Aiai started singing repeatedly the "Doki Doki sunshine" part and moved around.

Finally, the video finished, everyone clapped; Aina and Nanaka clapped shyly, they were still trying to figure out how on Earth they were going to do that damn leapfrog.

The Lead teacher clapped loudly again making them quiet.

"Ok, now that we have the full choreography, let's put this thing together," said Anchan with big enthusiasm.

Nanaka swallowed hard, and she believed she could hear Aina doing the same.

Everybody gathered in the center of the room and formed a circle.

Nanaka gave a troubled look at Aina; Aina responded with a sad face, she was pale.

They had been practicing the leapfrog for a while to no results.

Shuka, on the other hand, had been practicing using Anchan and Aikyan as an easel, because their heights were similar, of course she could do it from the very beginning; for Aina it was hard because she was short, and the only way she could kind of do it, was if Aiai was her easel, and still they had fallen to the floor several times.

Nanaka just couldn't jump.

By the time for her to actually do the jump - the instrumental part- she would have lost all strength in her legs and she couldn't jump, no matter who was her easel.

Back in the circle, everybody shared concerned looks, somehow the music never started, so they looked back at the teachers; they looked troubled.

They were whispering with the Chief, he also looked concerned.

They soon caught that the girls were looking at them with worried expressions; the Chief looked at the teachers, he nodded, and finally, he took a seat by one of the tables.

"I don't like this." declared Arisa in a whisper, Nanaka nodded and gave her a 'hum'.

The teachers approached the circle with worried faces.

"We apologize, but we can't continue dance practice." said the Lead teacher.

Everybody looked at each other, Nanaka actually felt relieved.

"Why?" asked Anchan, everybody looked at her with eyebrows raised, it was unusual to question or contradict the dance teacher or anyone from the staff.  
"Now that we have the full choreography we can practice it completely!" continued Anchan.

"You can't practice it completely just yet," said the Lead teacher with a harsh tone; Anchan frowned.

"I believe it's enough for today." said the Lead teacher, and then added, "We, the teachers, now have to restudy the choreography and put it together with the information we had, so we think it's enough for today"

Nanaka sighed relieved, she felt that Aina did too, followed by a tired King as well, but Anchan just couldn't take it.

"But there are some parts of the dance that remained the same as we have been practicing! We still can do it"

"I said no Inami-san; enough for today," said the Lead teacher turning her back to the girls.

The girls shared some gazes; some of them just shrugged and started to leave the circle. Anchan just stood there.

"I'm not going to quit! We still can dance! And I want to continue this practice"

Everybody stopped to see Anchan in the middle of the room; her face was serious and her fists clenched.

"Anchan..." said Shuka softly at her side.

The Lead teacher didn't stop, she was just ignoring Anchan's show, she grabbed a towel and started drying herself.

"Please, Sensei, just press the play button!"

Nobody moved.

The 8 other girls shared weird looks between each other, actually, it seemed that no one wanted to continue the dance practice, or at least no one supported Anchan's idea to continue.

Arisa was the first one to gasp and started moving to her chair where her stuff was.

"Sensei!" shouted Anchan.

The Lead teacher stopped drying and turned around to see Anchan.

"Are you done Inami- san?" her tone was even harder than usual, Anchan shrugged in her spot.

"No.," she said firmly "We want to continue"

"We?..." the Lead teacher rose her eyebrows, threw her towel to the nearest chair and moved towards Anchan firmly.

"Inami-san, I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice."

Arisa stopped what she was doing to watch this, everybody just stood there in awe; the Lead teacher shared some gazes with the Chief, he nodded for her to continue.

"I am the teacher and when I said it's enough, then it's enough, and you obey, it's that simple. I don't have to give you any reasons why I stopped the dance practice, if I say we are done, then we are done"

Anchan was about to retort but the teacher lifted her hand showing that she wasn't done yet.

"You think because you have the lead character you are actually the leader of the group, let me tell you it's nothing like that, you are far from a leader, your character is the leader, not you; you said that 'we' want to continue, but who are 'we' Inami-san? I didn't hear any of them saying they wanted to continue, why are you talking on their behalf?"

Anchan was about to speak, the Lead teacher lifted her hand again.

"A good leader knows about the people who lead; you saw the video right?"

Anchan nodded.

"Then you should have noticed that at least two of your fellow members can't continue practicing."

Nanaka felt a pinch in her stomach she was one of them.

"The choreography you saw was somewhat new to us too, we need to re-study the way of teaching every single step to each one of you; we didn't expect that 'Mari-san' and 'Kanan-san' were going to be the easel for 'You-san', so how do you want for Suzuki-san and Suwa-san to continue this dance practice if they can't even do a single leapfrog?"

Aina moved her hands to her mouth, Nanaka just looked at the floor in shame.

"So before you try to do your 'leader thing', try to think in the people you are actually trying to lead, maybe you are in good shape, but not all of them are."

The Lead teacher looked at all the girls

"It's not just Suwa-san and Suzuki-san, none of you have the stamina required to finish this song's choreography."

The Lead teacher looked at Anchan once again.

"So I highly recommend you to be quiet and obey your teacher when she says that it's enough for today. Are we clear?"

Anchan nodded.

"Good, class dismissed!" she said clapping loudly.

Everybody moved to their respective chairs.

Anchan just stood there, her eyes all watery.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, the Lead teacher just gave her a pat on her back.

"It's not me who you need to apologize to..."

It seemed that they continued talking, but Nanaka didn't pay any more attention, she just went straight to her chair to grab her stuff.

After changing to their normal clothes, everybody started to leave the Lantis building to continue their respective schedules.

As for Nanaka, in a few days, she would start a new radio show; co-hosting a show named "Izawa Mikako Suwa Nanaka no Fuwa Sata" with none other one than Izawa Mikako herself, another Seiyuu in the industry.

So she had a meeting to go over the final details for the broadcast.

She was about to leave the changing room when she saw Anchan sitting gloomily with her stuff to her side, her gaze lost somewhere on the floor.

Nanaka blinked a few times, she looked around to see if there was anyone left, to her surprise -or maybe not- she was the last one, everybody had left already.

Nanaka blinked again, sighed and walked towards Anchan.

"How are you doing Inami-san?"

Nanaka asked in her singsong tone and stood in front of her. Anchan snapped out of her daydream and looked up at Nanaka.

"Suwa-san..."

Anchan just made a pained face and then lowered her gaze to the floor again.

Nanaka raised one eyebrow, maybe she didn't expect to see her, and maybe she wanted to talk with somebody else.

Anchan and Shuka were the youngest among the members, for Nanaka it was easier to talk with Shuka than Anchan, maybe because Anchan was always so cheered up, doing the "leader thing", and was always full of confidence; instead, Shuka was more reckless, she doubted more and Nanaka was always there for her.

She felt that warm feeling in her stomach once again.

"I'm sorry," said Anchan with her normal tone, and then looked up at Nanaka with a smile.

"What for?" asked Nanaka with a curious voice.

"I didn't notice you, or Ainya, and I was stubborn during practice"

Nanaka hummed.

They looked at each other in silence.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Yeah, this is awkward...

Nanaka just grabbed her bag tight and turned around.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it," she said walking to the exit.

"Suwa-san" called Anchan; Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"Please bear with me" she bowed, Nanaka opened her eyes wide and raised her eyebrows.

Was that necessary?

Nanaka hummed, she bowed too and left.

Well, it could be worse, I think it went great...why is it way easier with Shuka...?

"O-Suwa-san" Nanaka hear being called softly, she looked to the voice; Shuka was standing in the main hall next to the door, she gave her a sweet smile.

She felt that warm feeling in her stomach again.

"Shukashuu~," Nanaka said in her singsong voice.

"Can we talk? Are you in a hurry?" there was a worry in her voice.

Nanaka blinked a few times and lifted her left hand to check her watch.

"Hum, I have time thanks to practice ending early..."

"Oh! Where are you heading to?... Oh, sorry if it's private, I understand it..."

Nanaka looked at her with concern, something was wrong.

"Shuka are you ok? I'm heading to work, I'll be co-hosting a radio show..."

"Oh... right..."

They both fell silent, Shuka just looked at her shoes, while Nanaka looked at Shuka's face.

This isn't awkward... I could stay here looking at her face all day... wait, what?

Nanaka blinked furiously and shook her head.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Shuka looked up at her again, her cheeks were slightly red.

"I ... I was wondering... if you... eh..." Shuka started to play with her fingers.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

That damn warm feeling becoming something now painful, she could feel her heart pounding.

"Eh, if you want to have a dance practice with me!" Shuka finally said stomping her words, eyes shut tight and almost bowing.

Nanaka blinked.

Then snorted.

"Why you do act like if you were about to confess to me?" said Nanaka with an amused tone and feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders, Shuka just opened her eyes wide, her cheeks becoming furious red.

Nanaka bit her lips, maybe that was too much.

She laughed nervously.

"You are acting weird!" Nanaka said quickly.

Shuka laughed and then gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to this kind of things..." Shuka said scratching the back of her neck.

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her.

"It's ok, so..." Nanaka said swinging on her heels "You want to practice with me...?"

Shuka looked at her with a kind smile.

"Actually, I'm worried about you Suwa-san, it's painful to see you struggle... "

Nanaka frowned, she recalled Aina telling her the same thing before.

"I can't stand it, so I want to help you... the same way you have been helping me with, well, everything..."

"I see..." Nanaka said in a sad tone, she really looked that bad in practice.

"I wanted to ask you this before, but, I don't know, you made yourself very clear the other day that you have your 'secrets' with Ainya, and you are busy, and I don't know... maybe you are fine on your own..."

Nanaka looked at her with concern, none of that made sense. Was she jealous?

"Sure..." said Nanaka, Shuka just opened her eyes wide.

"Sure what?"

"Sure, let's have dance practice..." said Nanaka with a shy smile.

Shuka's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Really" Nanaka smiled at her.

Shuka did something like a victory dance. Nanaka laughed with her.

"All right then!"

"I wanted to join a gym, but I think this is better..." said Nanaka.

"A gym?" said Shuka surprised.

"Yeah, I need to increase my stamina and strengthen my legs..." said Nanaka shyly.

Shuka smiled wide.

"I think you should anyway"

"It would be more fun with you," said Nanaka with her cheeks wild red.

Shuka gave her a full teeth smile and did a little jump on her spot.

"Aww, Suwawa~!"

Indeed this was a good opportunity to practice and improve faster; in a couple of months they would have that training camp where their dance skills would be tested, and if she recalled, there were also two songs left to record, maybe they would put them to practice those songs too.

I can't even dance and sing one song and these people want me to dance and sing two more...what I'm going to do in our first Live?!

Nanaka shook that thought from her head, then lifted her hand once again to check her watch, her smile faded, Shuka gave her a sad look, she knew what was coming.

"Can I walk with you?" said Shuka quickly.

"I'm going to the train station..."

"Works for me!"

Both girls smiled at each other and exited the Lantis building walking at Nanaka's pace towards the station.

On the way they kept the talking happily, they agreed to have their first dance session the in the following weeks at Shuka's house; she insisted that her room was big enough for dance practice and Nanaka agreed.

It was something weird, somehow the time flew like an arrow and in no time they needed to go in separate ways.

She felt a pinch in her heart, she wanted to stop time and enjoy more time at her side; it was something warm, fresh, new, sometimes scary, but good.

It was a feeling that filled her with anticipation, excitement and strength.

For her, now waking up every day and going to practice had a new meaning; see her smile and fill her soul with her presence.

Maybe this feeling was...

Love.

—-**0. August 2015. 0**—

August came in a blink of an eye.

Summer arrived, and with it, the training camp.

The schedule said that they had to wait for the bus outside the Lantis building at 10:00 am sharp.

That day sure was hot, even it being early in the morning. As for Nanaka, it was even hotter because she was late.

She walked down the street as fast as she could with her purple luggage, her glasses slightly falling from her face due to the fast pace.

It wasn't in her plans being this late, same as it wasn't in her plans for her muscles to be so sore.

Production had scheduled on the first meeting; 3 days, 4-nights training camp.

In order to break the gaps between members, to create a bond between them, and of course, to prepare them for an event in January, were they were supposed to perform not just their PV song, but their first CD in its entirety, that meant a setlist of 3 songs total, production thought this training camp was just what they needed.

Nanaka arrived at the main entrance of the building, her heart almost in her throat to realize that nobody was outside, nor a bus waiting.

She stopped to catch her breath, one hand on her knees, the other one grabbing her luggage.  
She was starting to sweat cold when she heard that beautiful voice that had given her strength for the past few weeks.

"O-Suwa"

Nanaka looked to her back, she couldn't smile even if she wanted to, and she almost had a heart attack.

"Wow, you look so tired already..." said Shuka grinning widely, Nanaka frowned and tried to gather what strength she had left.

She stood upright.

"And who's fault is that?..." she asked catching her breath, Shuka just smiled wide and beautifully; Nanaka's cheeks became slightly red.

"I'm glad you came in time..." said Shuka sweetly, getting closer to Nanaka and grabbing her luggage, softly touching Nanaka's fingers, "May I help you?"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows and tightened her lips.

"You don't have to do it you know..." Nanaka said shyly and withdrawing her hand from her luggage.

"I want to..." Shuka answered with a grin.

"Where's everybody? Am I the last one?"

Shuka laughed and started walking with Nanaka's suitcase.

"Believe it or not, you are not the last one this time... Anchan and Aikyan wanted to buy some snacks, so we are around the corner at the vending machines; I saw you jogging, so I followed you up..."

Nanaka walked by her side shyly, grabbing her purse tight.

"You look absolutely adorable in your glasses..." said Shuka with a cute voice.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and tried to look somewhere else.

What's wrong with Shuka today…more importantly, what's wrong with me?

Nanaka looked at Shuka, her warm feeling attacking her belly again; Shuka looked so handsome. She wore grey pants and a dark blue shirt, so simple yet so cute, and her hair down as always, a bit of contrast between them, Nanaka had a cute white dress with buttons, and underneath a fluffy blouse. Girlish style, just like her.

She could see the vending machines and her fellow companions around them.

Aikyan, King, and Anchan were looking at the machines trying to decide what to buy, Aiai had a funny hat and was looking at them, while Arisa stood there, looking at her phone with what seemed a Starbucks coffee cup in her hand.

It seemed that Aina and Rikako hadn't arrived yet.

To her fellow members surprise, Nanaka had her hair down too, which didn't go unnoticed because it was the first thing they pointed out when they arrived at the vending machines.

"Wow, Suwawa with her hair down!"

Shouted Aiai with an amused tone; Anchan looked back at them and gave Nanaka a bow, she had a blue mask on her mouth and nose, King turned around and also greeted her with a bow, she had a mask on her mouth and nose too; Aikyan, who was wearing a mask too, just looked at her wallet and Arisa rose her sight to see what Aiai was talking about.

"Nice hat" answered Nanaka with her "Suwa tone".

"Morning Suwa-san" greeted Arisa politely as always; Nanaka bowed and greeted her as well.

Shuka left Nanaka's suitcase beside hers, Nanaka couldn't help but notice that Arisa had a similar suitcase; a purple one.

"So how are we going to recognize you as 'Kanan-chan' without your ponytail?" teased Aiai once again.

"The same way we have to recognize you without Ruby's red hair" retorted Nanaka without thinking that she maybe have sounded a bit harsh, everybody laughed, so it wasn't a big deal.

"So what should I take?" asked Anchan to Aikyan.

"I think I don't have enough for that coffee" Aikyan answered back, King mumbled something, but because of the mask, it was difficult to catch.

"Did you forget your contacts again?" asked Arisa with a soft tone.

Nanaka grabbed her purse firmly and looked at her.

"Yes, I was late and forgot them..." she said in her calm "Suwa tone".

And because of that, I couldn't do my hair properly either...

"You don't have spare ones?" tried Arisa once again, trying to make some conversation with Nanaka.

Nanaka was about to answer but Anchan interrupted.

"No~ crap! The machine swallowed my coins!"

"That's because of the little demon!" said Aiai in her teasing tone to Aikyan.

"Hey! That's not true!" squeaked Aikyan.

"Crap! I really wanted that one! I need it!" Anchan pouted.

It was something cute.

Nanaka smiled sweetly and moved to open her purse; she took out her wallet searching for cash.

"It's that Aida-san?" asked Arisa in a sweet tone putting away her phone, Shuka and Aiai looked over, and yes it was, she was walking towards the vending machine as well.

"It seems that the gang is complete," said Aikyan looking at Rikyako.

"Aina is missing," said Nanaka in a monotone.

"Oh, right, that's why it was so quiet..." said Aikyan looking at the machine once again; it seemed that she had finally decided.

"Morning~!" said Rikako stopping on the other side of the vending machine.

Shuka, Arisa, and Aiai greeted her; Nanaka took her cash and gave it to Anchan.

"Really?" asked Anchan surprised.

"Yeah sure"

Anchan took the money and started to mess with the machine once again; Nanaka took her luggage with one hand and shared some glances with Shuka, she gave her a warm smile.

"Guys, is that man recording us with a camera?" asked Arisa with concern looking down the street from where Rikako had just arrived, everybody took a little glimpse of where Arisa was looking; indeed, a man with a hand camera was approaching.

"Oh, my!" said Rikako turning around.

"Ok let's act natural!" said Aiai to Shuka.

"Yes~" shouted Shuka with energy.

Nanaka put her wallet away, while King, Aikyan, and Anchan quickly moved to the machines to get "cover" from the camera.

Shuka and Aiai started to make a weird dance and laugh.

"How's that natural?" asked Rikako giggling.

"Well, it is natural for these two dorks to act like that," said Arisha.

Everybody laughed.

The cameraman arrived at where they were, recorded Rikako first, she just smiled back, then he recorded the whole group.

"Say Hi to the camera!" he said with a happy tone while he returned to Rikako; she smiled back and waved both hands, he moved the camera again to the group; Anchan bent down to retrieve her product from the machine, Arisa combed her hair, King just looked the other way, while Aikyan waved her hand shyly looking somewhere else.

"Oh my god, this is too much," said Aiai in a mocking tone, "I'm not ready for the fans and paparazzi!" she said grabbing her cheeks.

"What the hell Aiai?!" laughed Shuka.

Nanaka just smiled shyly looking somewhere else.

"C' mon girls from Aqours, don't be shy, and say hi" he tried again and moved the camera to record the whole group; Arisa just took a sip from her coffee through a straw, Anchan waved with her product in her hand, King waved shyly and Aikyan waved this time facing the camera.

Nanaka just giggled.

"Sorry, but who are you?" said Arisa with a hard tone, coffee cup in hand; she had a strict posture.

"Yeah tell him, Onee-chan!" said Aiai in Ruby's voice; that made some of the girls giggle.

"Oh sorry," said the man and he stopped recording, "I'm from production, I'm the one in charge of recording your training camp"

He introduced himself and then he bowed, the girls greeted him and bowed as well.

"Just one of you came to the meeting point, and we are really late, so…. I'm glad I found everybody here…"

"One of us?" said Aikyan with surprise.

"Aina must be in front of the building…." said Arisa making sense.

"Poor, she might be alone waiting all this time!" said King.

Everybody agreed and started moving towards to the main entrance, where of course, there was a grey bus waiting, a bunch of people from production, the Chief with his two assistants obviously, the dance teachers, and there she was, short like no one else in this group; Suzuki Aina.

"You guys!" she said in her high pitch "You suck! You left me all alone~!"

"You were so late~!" retorted Aiai in a high pitch as well.

"That wasn't my fault~!" said Aina again increasing the tone.

"Ok, you two! It's ok" said King cutting them off "…man, you are loud!"

While King was settling things with the two tiny loud beings, everybody started to put their luggage in the bus, then, before they could board it, the Chief and his two assistants greeted them.

"We are really late!" he started, the girls shrugged on their spot, "Well, we don't have much time, my assistant will give you the training camp plan for these next 3 days, please be on schedule…"

Everybody nodded.

"I see you already met our cameraman! Please don't be shy around him, we will shoot a VTR of this training camp, the idea is to show it at the event in January…"

All the girls looked at each other with concern, maybe the only one who wasn't worried was Arisa, and that was because she was used to cameras by now.

"Ok with nothing more to say, please do your best! Let's Go!" he said and signaled with his hand for them to start boarding the bus.

The girls were gathered at the bus' door which slowly started to open.

"What happened Ainya?" Aiai asked in a normal tone, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I live just too far, it's too difficult for me to be on time this early…." she said in her normal tone.

"It's not 'that' early..." retorted Aiai.

"Well, you made it, now let's go!" said Aikyan getting on, Aina followed through.

Nanaka's attention was taken away from the situation when she felt a warm hand grabbing her arm, she looked to her right.

"Shukashuu~"

Shuka smiled warmly at her.

"Would you sit with me…?" she asked shyly.

Nanaka blinked a few time, her cheeks becoming red; Shuka was just too cute and sweet for her.

"Of course," said Nanaka with a smile; Shuka gave her a wide smile in return.

Nanaka looked to her front once again to get on the bus, she couldn't help but hear Rikako asking Arisa to share seats, it took her attention because, why would anybody seat with Arisa? She had been so harsh to them, she was so serious all the time, what would you possibly talk about with her? Well, not that Aida-san was any better, maybe they were meant for each other.

They were so quiet.

What am I thinking? I'm as quiet and boring also…. Maybe a subunit with the three of us would be boring as hell…. why does Shuka want to seat with me anyway…?

Aikyan was seated at the back with Aina, on the next row was King with Aiai, next Nanaka with Shuka, and then Arisa with Rikako.

Anchan was the last one to get on the bus; she just stood there in front and looked at them.

"Eh?!…. Why am I the only one sitting alone?!"

"Because you are the leader!" shouted Aiai from her seat, everybody laughed.

"You are the mascot! You should seat alone!" Anchan pouted.

"No! I'm with 'Hanamaru-chan'!" said Aiai in her Ruby voice, King did a motion to hug Aiai.

"You can seat in front of us," said Nanaka with a soft tone.

It was hard for Anchan to hear it because King and Aiai were making too much noise, Shuka repeated what Nanaka had said and shown her the seat beside her at the other side of the aisle.

Anchan smiled and sat where she was being pointed to.

"Ok, everybody!" said the Chief while getting on the bus, followed by his assistance and the cameraman, "Let's go!"

All the girls shouted in unison "yeah!" and in no time the bus started to move.

Nanaka sighed and tried to relax in her seat. She suffered from motion sickness, so she blinked a few times looking out the window, then she felt that it was too bright, she was tearing up, so she was closing the curtains when she felt Shuka searching for something in her bag.

"What's wrong?" Nanaka asked with concern.

Shuka looked at her and gave her a wide smile.

"I brought you this…" she said shyly and taking out a little white box.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide; those were her contacts.

"Shuka…" she said in a whisper, Shuka smiled even wider, full teeth smile.

"It was my fault that you 'forgot' your contacts…"

Nanaka took the little box and looked at her in awe.

"Do you expect to dance with your glasses on?"

"Well," Nanaka shrugged, "It's not that I had another option did I?"

Nanaka took off her glasses and gave them to Shuka to hold.

"What? Are you going to put them on here?!" said Shuka taking the glasses and looking at her in awe.

"Of course, I can't stand having glasses 'in public'" said Nanaka opening the little box.

"But the bus is moving!" said Shuka in shock.

"Then don't distract me…" said Nanaka with her "Suwa tone", focused on one of her contacts; Shuka looked at her with her eyes wide.

"Ne ne, what's happening?" asked Anchan from her seat.

Shuka turned slightly with her index on her lips, making a sound for her to be quiet.

"O-Suwa is concentrating" she whispered.

"Oh…" said Anchan.

Shuka turned to Nanaka who was blinking fiercely.

"Are you ok?" Shuka asked sweetly, Nanaka nodded.

"What are you concentrating on?!" asked Aiai in a loudly from her seat.

"Who's concentrating?!" asked Aikyan from the back.

"Suwa-san!" Anchan shouted back.

"Oh my God the bus is going to explode!" said Aiai.

"Suwa power!" Aikyan shouted, followed by some sound effects of explosions and such from King and Aiai, while Aina's old man laugh was the BGM.

Nanaka deadpanned Shuka, Shuka shrugged with a smile; Nanaka took the other contact.

"What is she concentrating about?" asked Rikako turning around in surprise towards Anchan and Shuka.

"I don't know, some secret stuff with Shukashuu," Anchan said loudly with a mocking smile; this was their game.

Shuka opened her eyes wide with discomfort, while everybody on the bus did some mocking sounds.

"Oh c' mon!" shouted Shuka, her cheeks becoming red "she is putting on her contacts!"

Everybody laughed.

When silence returned to the bus, Arisa spoke out loud.

"I thought you forgot them!"

Nanaka was blinking fiercely trying to accommodate her contacts, somehow ignoring the entire bus teasing her.

"It seems she found them!" said Shuka loudly, and then gave Anchan a serious look to stop teasing.

Anchan stuck out her tongue and sat straight in her seat.

Somehow, the sounds on the bus turned into some soft murmurs with some laughter from time to time.

"I'm sorry…" said Shuka with a sad tone, giving Nanaka her glasses back.

Nanaka took them and without saying a thing grabbed her purse, searched for her glasses case and put them away.

"Are you mad…?" asked Shuka with a sweet but sad tone, Nanaka looked at her and blinked a few times.

"What? Why should I?"

"Eh?" Shuka blinked not understanding, "The mocking…?" she said softly.

"Don't pay any mind…" said Nanaka sweetly, and then put her purse away and smiled at her.

Shuka looked at her in awe, blinking a few times, indeed, Nanaka without her glasses looked way cuter.

Shuka's cheeks became wild red.

"Suwa-san…" she said softly and in a low tone, looking straight into Nanaka's eyes; Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"About yester—"

"Stop!" Nanaka said whispering and putting one finger on Shuka's lips; Nanaka could see with the corner of her eye Anchan taking some glances towards them.

Shuka raised her eyebrows and tightened her lips. Nanaka withdrew her index.

"I don't think you want to have that kind of conversation here…" she said whispering.

Shuka nodded, then gave her a sad look.

"Sorry…" she said sitting straight in her seat, looking at her feet.

Nanaka looked at her with a sad expression too; she bit her lips, then also sat straight and smoothly grabbed Shuka's right hand with her left, Shuka gave a little surprised jump, then looked at her with the corner of her eye, Nanaka smiled sweetly at her.

"We will talk later…" Nanaka said softly while caressing Shuka's hand.

Shuka smiled and entwined her fingers with Nanaka's.

"Thanks for bringing my contacts," said Nanaka with a shy smile.

"Sure!" said Shuka with her happy tone.

They continued a friendly and happy talk about other stuff, like Nanaka's radio show. This topic made Anchan to be filled in; then Anchan talked about her roleplay in theatres, while Anchan was in their conversation, of course, Nanaka let go of Shuka's hand, and when she did, Shuka gave her a sad and shy smile, but she understood that if anyone saw this kind of behavior, it would gain them some comments or more teasing.

"Ok girls from 'Aqours' say Hi!" the camera man suddenly said again, he just stood on his seat with the camera, looking back at the girls; like in cue, everybody stopped their chitchat to said a loud "hi!", waved and laughed.

The man just said an energetic "thank you" and returned to his seat, the girls returned to their chitchat.

"I'm not used to it yet," said Nanaka softly.

"To the camera?" asked Shuka.

"Yeah, that too"

"What do you mean?" asked Anchan.

"I mean being called 'Aqours' it's weird..." said Nanaka with a straight face; Shuka smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean, it's like when the Lead teacher called me 'Chika-chan' instead of 'Inami-san', the first time I was like 'eh? You talking to me?'" said Anchan almost with Chika's voice; Shuka giggled at that.

"Well I can understand that; they want us to be one with our characters, but to call us by the name of the group, I'm not used to it yet,—" said Nanaka.

"Yes, at the beginning it was like 'girls do this', 'girls do that', now it's 'Aqours', Yeah it sounds weird to me too..." said Shuka.

"I found the name lovely..." said Anchan.

It wasn't that the name wasn't lovely. It was something new that they would have to get used to.

Aqours was the name the fans had picked for this new group of idols; the same way μ's had been picked at their time.

The whole idea of this franchise rested on their fans and so ever. The latest issues of the Dengeki G' magazine had polls about the characters personalities, and now the name of the group. Probably, on the next issues, they would ask about the subunit formations, or maybe a popularity poll between the characters.

The thing was that the fans were making the final decisions, and they had to bear with it. No matter what they chose.

After all, everything was for the fans, and that included them getting on a bus and ride a few hours away from Tokyo to who knew where and have this training camp.

After a considerable amount of time, the bus made their first stop.

For Nanaka it didn't feel long because she was chatting with Shuka, Anchan, and Rikako (it seemed that Arisa had fallen asleep at some point of the ride). It made her lose her sense of time, but it seemed that they were quite far into the countryside.

The cameraman stood on his seat from time to time to take more shots of the girl in their respective chitchat sessions, and when the bus stopped, he was the first one to get off.

"Are we there already?" asked Anchan.

"I think we are not," said Rikako moving back to Arisa.

"Girls! Since we started late we had to stop halfway to have some lunch!" said the Chief, moving forward to get off from the bus, "So let's go, let's eat something."

"Good I'm hungry!" said Shuka happily standing up, she looked at Nanaka, "You didn't have breakfast didn't you?"

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face", then rose an eyebrow.

"I couldn't... 'I was late'..."

"Thought so, be careful with my bag on the floor," said Shuka moving forward to leave the bus; Nanaka grabbed her purse and moved too, she stood in the aisle and couldn't help see Rikako softly shaking Arisa's arm, trying to wake her up.

"Hey...Komiya-san... Wake up sleepy head..."

Arisa moved and gave Rikako a sweet smile.

"Are we there yet?..."

"No, we stopped to have some lunch...are you hungry?"

Rikako gave her a sweet smile while softly caressing Arisa's arm

This was somehow a little too sweet for Nanaka's taste coming from these two.

Okay...

Nanaka shook her head and moved to the door.

She saw Shuka stretching outside the bus; Nanaka couldn't help but smile.

That weird feeling kicking her belly once again, maybe she was really hungry after all...?

"Yo~! Suwawa, move!"

She heard King's voice from the back, she blinked and left the bus with everybody close behind.

They stopped at a traditional restaurant; and it seemed they weren't expecting this amount of customers, so the girls had to wait outside for a while so the production team could arrange the tables with the people from the restaurant.

"First years" of course, started goofing around in the parking lot, taking pictures and joking about the rural area; Shuka and Anchan went to the toilet; and it seemed that Anchan had a problem in one of her ankles and needed to change some bandages; Arisa and Rikako went inside the restaurant; Aina and Nanaka stood outside looking at "First years" like two parents watching over their children.

"I'm amazed how energetic are those three, you never get bored," said Aina with her old man tone.

"I could tell, you never stopped laughing Suzuki-san," said Nanaka in monotone.

"Suzu–" Aina snorted, "Aw!, Suwawa don't call me like that!" she said in a high pitch, Nanaka looked at her with surprise.

"I consider you close enough for you to call me Ainya"

Nanaka blinked

"Call me Ainya!" she said again with a cute tone and little jumps on her spot.

Cute.

Nanaka hummed.

"Don't you 'humm' me, that's the point of all this training camp thing! To break these gaps between members, how are you supposed to do it if you keep addressing us by our last names and such"

"I'm not used to it"

"Bullshit! I haven't heard you calling Shukashuu 'Saito-san'" Aina said with a bit of bitterness in her voice, Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"Well...she is younger than—..."

"Am I younger than you!" Aina cut her off with her high tone, opening her eyes wide and moving her arms in indignation, Nanaka shut her lips tightly.

What's happening here...?

Aina gave her a coy smile, then sighed.

"I'm gonna be jealous..." said Aina in a teasing tone.

"Why? You shouldn't..."

"Because you treat her so well, I wanna be treated like that too~!" said Aina in a cute and mellow tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times, saw "First years" coming back to the restaurant's entrance, then looked back at Aina.

She smiled at her.

"Let's go, Ainya" and moved on, entering the restaurant in her unique and classic pace.

Aina was left there looking at her in awe.

The inside of the restaurant was traditional too, it was like an old tatami room with large low tables; Nanaka saw Arisa and Rikako moving forward to one of the tables, she followed them.

The Chief gathered the girls and asked them to take a seat on the first table in the corner, next to the window.

"First years" entered the restaurant making lots of noise as always, Aina, on the other hand, looked puzzled.

Nanaka frowned; maybe she had been a little harsh? But why? Aina was a good girl, and she was well treated by Nanaka, but something was odd, it wasn't the same warm feeling in her belly that she felt when Shuka was around.

Anyways, she shook her head and moved forward to the table; she was the first one so she took the first place near the window.

At her side, a noisy Aiai took a seat followed by Aikyan and King.

To Nanaka's surprise, Arisa took a seat in front of her, Nanaka greeted her with a surprised face, Arisa just gave her an unspeakable look with her expressive eyes.

"Hey! I wanted to seat there!" said Rikako to Anchan with a pout.

Anchan just laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm sorry Aida-san, I got here first!" said Anchan who sat next to Arisa, Rikako had no other choice but to sit next to Anchan with a prominent frown on her face.

Shuka and Aina stood looking at the table, and to Nanaka's surprise, both looked at her; Aina smiled at her shyly while Shuka made a sad face.

"Ainya! Come sit next to me" said King grinning happily.

Aina didn't think twice and sat next to her, Shuka, on the other hand, sat next to Rikako looking at Aiai with a pout.

"What?" said Aiai with a mockingly.

"I wanted to seat next O-Suwa," she said pouting.

Everybody giggled.

"C' mon you two!" said Arisa with her diligent tone "You have been on the bus with Suwa-san all this time, and Aida-san has been with me, we can share, that's the point in this right?"

"Certainly," said King.

Everybody agreed, but Shuka just pouted more.

Nanaka didn't say anything, she looked at Shuka with a tiny smile and nodded at her, Shuka answered with a smile then nodded back.

Nanaka caught Aina looking at her too; Aina gave her a big smile.

Nanaka was puzzled.

What's that supposed to mean?

Suddenly, the Chief and the cameraman also sat at the table with the girls, of course, everybody was sitting on the floor.

The Chief sat next to Shuka, while the cameraman next to Aina.

"I hope you girls don't mind if we sit with you." said the cameraman.

"Well, it's part of the exercise too, the people from the staff are also here to shorten the gap between members." said the Chief with his hard tone.

Well, if he wants to befriend us he has to stop talking like that...

It seemed that everybody felt a little bit uncomfortable with the Chief there; in a way, it was like sitting with your boss, of course, it makes you feel nervous.

So, the specialty of the restaurant was some hot and delicious pot with veggies.

Production asked for a few big pots for everybody, with some rice to eat with it.

In no time those pots came to the tables, where a few members started to pour them into small bowls.

"Ok, I want to record this moment." the cameraman said suddenly, bringing out the handy camera.

"But we are not there yet," said Shuka with concern.

"This is not part of the camp" added Aina.

"The camp started the moment you got on the bus." said the Chief, handing his bowl to King for her to pour him some food.

All the girls made surprise sounds, King almost spilled the food out of the bowl.

"Ok I'm set." said the cameraman looking at the girls.

"Oh my God, this is just too embarrassing," said Anchan hiding, Arisa just looked at her with pitiful eyes, everybody giggled.

Nanaka actually didn't mind, being seated where she was, it was difficult for the cameraman to get her.

"Ok then~," said Shuka with her full teeth smile "we have to do our best!"

"That's the spirit!" said King taking Aina's bowl and poured her some veggies.

"Ok on cue, 1,2~," said the cameraman.

All the girls just said a loud "itadakimasu" giggled and started digging in.

"Oh my, this is delicious," said Arisa taking a bite of her veggies, her eyes widened.

Nanaka just took a look at her meal, it didn't look tasty actually, but she couldn't be picky about it, so she dug in too.

"So, Komiya-san," started Anchan, "I heard that you were a power ranger," she said with her happy and naive tone.

Nanaka snorted at the same time as Aiai; Arisa opened her eyes wide with her chopsticks between her lips and looked at Anchan disapprovingly.

"She was the yellow power ranger actually" added King from the other side of the table, people started to giggle.

"Kanako-san!" said Arisa, her cheeks becoming slightly red.

Kanako…? These two are close…

"And you could see her prominent forehead, now it looks normal because of her bangs" finished King pouring more veggies into her bowl, everybody continued giggling.

"That's not fair Kanako, why don't you tell everyone about you singing dressed like a country animal" said Arisa annoyed; Aiai opened her mouth wide, Aikyan almost choked, Aina laughed like an old man with the Chief, Shuka just smiled sweetly, Rikako gave a nod to Arisa while Anchan played with her veggies.

No one was safe from being teased in this group.

Nanaka looked at Arisa, then at King, it seemed that they had become good friends in this few months, or maybe they knew each other from before?

It was hard to know, between the 9 of them the interactions were kind of segregated, Arisa was always with Rikako, Aina or King, Shuka was always with her or Anchan, Aiai was always with Aikyan and King; they moved like in subgroups.

Well, that was what this training camp was trying to do; to bond everybody.

"What happened to your ankle, Anchan?" asked Aiai, somehow Nanaka missed the entire "power ranger" topic.

"Oh, it's a minor sprain," said Anchan without a care in a world, like she was used to.

"How did you get it?" Insisted Aiai.

"I do karate"

Her statement was followed by a unison "Oh~".

"Will you be able to dance now?" asked Nanaka with concern.

"Of course I will! I've been looking forward to this training camp since February, there's no way I would miss this!"

"Yes! This our 'Chika-chan'!" said Aiai with enthusiasm.

"Yes it would look terrible if 'our leader' wasn't here," said Arisa taking a rice portion, looking at Aiai with a smile, then looked at Nanaka and gave her a troubled look; Nanaka just raised her eyebrows and placed some of the veggies in her mouth. It was tasty after all.

"Something's the matter?" Arisa asked finally minutes later, completely ignoring the nice conversation the rest of the girls were having.

Nanaka put her chopsticks on top of her bowl, the sign that she was done eating, looked at her and shook her head.

"You have issues with me" sentenced Arisa in a low tone, Nanaka raised her eyebrows again, then blinked, "I can tell, I'm not a fool"

Nanaka remained silent and looked straight into her eyes, she gave Arisa her "Suwa face".

She was about to say something when Aiai came to save the day.

"Oh, I remember now!" she shouted, making Arisa and Nanaka jump in their seats because of the tension.

"What?" asked Arisa with a surprised tone.

"You do gravure!" she said pointing at Arisa, that statement took every look on the table. Arisa's cheek became red; she opened her eyes wide in shock.

Nanaka gave her another look, a teasing one.

"Oh~ I would love to see that!" shouted Aina in her old man tone from the other side of the table.

"I knew I saw you before, and it wasn't in the power ranger thing!" said Aiai with her loud tone.

"Is she in magazines?" asked Shuka.

"Yes Yes, and with almost no clothes on~," said Aiai.

Everybody made some teasing sounds, even the Chief made a singular and loud laugh, which made the girls laugh more about his kind of laugh than the statement of Arisa in few clothes.

Arisa was drowned in embarrassment.

"Oh~ I bet she has a nice body!" said Aina again with her old man tone.

"Doh! She does!" added King looking at her side.

"It's not difficult to see..." said Rikako in a small voice.

"We would love to see your nice body~" shouted Aina from the other side of the table.

Nanaka just blinked and turned her attention out the window.

Her nice body... yes she has a nice body, like Kanan's.

Damn it, Kanan, you and your nice body are hunting me!

Why would they pick me? Why didn't they ask Komiya-san to do it in the first place...? Is it so different from Dia?

Even if she wondered about that now, there was nothing she could actually do, but do her job.

She had to portray this new Kanan they made for her and leave Arisa alone, it wasn't her fault.

Nanaka was snapped out her daydream when she felt everybody standing up; lunchtime was over and they needed to get back to the bus to start for once this training camp.

The place they were headed to was called "Sound village", it's located a few hours from Tokyo near Yamanakako, and it's near Lake Yamanaka in the Kanagawa prefecture.

For what the Chief said, it's a special place for musicians and artists, the place has soundproof rooms, and of course, a room for them to record and practice. The place was designed to take in a big amount of people; almost complete production and staff, that was why almost all the crew of the Sunshine project was there.

They returned to the bus once again, this time happier and full, of course, the cameraman took the opportunity to get more shots of the girls boarding the bus, this time the girls smiled at the camera and waved with more confidence.

The girls returned to their respective seats; Shuka grabbed Nanaka's arm at the moment she sat.

"I've missed you..." she whispered.

Nanaka jumped in her seat and looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Shukashuu~," she said in a singsong voice and gave her a sweet smile.

"Did you enjoy lunch?" said Shuka seating more comfortably, still grabbing Nanaka's arm.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Well, it was good," she said with an unconvincing voice, Shuka's smile faded a bit.

"Are you mad at Komiya-san?" she asked in a whisper, knowing that someone could hear them.

Nanaka shut her lips tight and looked at Shuka straight in her eyes, that weird feeling in her belly started kicking in; the bus suddenly started to move again.

"No, I'm not," she said a few minutes later.

"Uhm, I can't believe you if you have to think about your answer"

"Why do you ask?" said Nanaka in a normal tone.

"I saw you... I don't know, both of you talking seriously..."

Nanaka blinked a few time; she glued her sight to the front seat where Arisa was actually seated.

The first thing that came to her mind was: why Shuka was looking at her during lunch? She was seated on the other side of the table, then she kicked that thought to the back of her mind, maybe her 'thing' with Arisa was too obvious, then again, Arisa Komiya didn't even know why she was ... mad? She didn't even know what she felt about that production was going to give part of her job to Arisa because she didn't fit production's expectations, if she needs to be mad or angry it should be at herself for not being up for the task.

But that wasn't a thing for Shuka to know; Shuka really looked up to her, her "O-Suwa image" couldn't be stained by something like that, sucking in the dance thing was enough.

Nanaka blinked again, looked at Shuka and gave her a smile.

"We are two serious people, we don't fool around like all of you."

Shuka made an "o" mouth, then gave her full teeth smile.

"Should I be angry about that comment or should I take it as a compliment?" asked Shuka with a concerned tone.

"I don't know, sometimes all of you are just too loud, noisy and unbearable," said Nanaka without a care in a world.

"What?! O-Suwa, are you for real?" Shuka said with her eyes wide and her voice raising a few tones, enough for the rest to hear her.

"What? What is she for real about?" asked Anchan from the other side of the aisle.

"What, what?" said Aiai, followed by another "what" from King.

Shuka looked at Nanaka with a concerned look; Nanaka just shrugged and gave Shuka and Anchan her "Suwa face".

"That's why we are two serious people..." she finally said turning to look out the window, she could feel Shuka pouting and Anchan feeling lost about the topic.

In no time, Shuka and Anchan started talking about some nonsense; Nanaka heard that Arisa and Rikako were vividly talking too, and of course, "First years" plus Aina were making all the bus' soundtrack with their constants laughter and loud chitchat.

Loud, noisy and unbearable...

Finally, after what Nanaka felt had been forever, they arrived; Sound Village.

As the name suggested, it was like a village.

There were lots of wooden cottages in different colors and shapes, arranged into an "L" with lots of trees surrounding them.

It felt like a village lost in the woods, in the middle of nowhere.  
Maybe it was.

The bus finally stopped in the parking lot with a few other cars from production.

The girls descended the bus and took their luggage with them to one of the biggest cottages in the village, it seemed to be the reception or front desk.

They entered the building following the Chief and his assistants.

While the Chief talked to the nice receptionist, the girls were amazed by the interior.

It was cozy and warm; big enough for all of them, it had yellow walls filled with some round decorations, brick floor and an area with tables, chairs and a shelve filled with magazines.

The girls stopped at this spot by the reception.

"Hey! Girls look at this!" said Aikyan with enthusiasm, dropping her luggage in the middle of the room, she jogged to the shelves with the magazines and grabbed one.

Aiai and King also jogged with their bags to see what was happening. Nanaka took Aikyan's luggage from the middle of the room and placed it on one of the tables, Shuka helped her with her own luggage, they shared a shy smile.

"Suwa-san..." said Shuka shyly, Nanaka turned to her with concern, what happened to her "Osuwa" name?

"Do you think I'm loud, noisy and unbearable...?" asked Shuka with a sad tone.

"Eh?"

"You said that we were like that... is that what you think of me?"

Nanaka left her purse on the table and looked at Shuka with a frown, they look into each other's eyes; Shuka had a sad face, a sad tone and was playing with her fingers.

"We talked yesterday about how I think about you..." said Nanaka softly.

Shuka gave her a shy smile

"Listen," said Nanaka while raising her right index; Shuka opened her eyes wide and shut her mouth tight.

The room was filled with loud squeals, laughter, and noise.  
Everybody was gathered around Aikyan and her magazine, except for Nanaka, Shuka, Rikako, and Arisa.

The other five girls were all making a lot of fuss over the magazine.

Rikako and Arisa were with the Chief and his assistants at the front desk.

Nanaka gave Shuka a sweet smile, Shuka answered with big full teeth one.

"Now you get what I mean?"

"Yes, I think I do," Shuka said with a nod.

"I can't speak for Komiya-san or Aida-san, but I'm a shy and quiet person, this kind of noise perturbs me"

"You are right," said Shuka.

The five girls suddenly made a really loud squeal and laughed, it frightened Nanaka and Shuka on their spot; both of them looked at the girls, like on cue, the girls turned around with big laughs on their faces; Aikyan was holding a magazine, Nanaka could see it clearly, it was the latest issue of the Dengeki G magazine.

She opened her eyes wide.

Oh my God, this again...

"Suwawa! Have you seen this?" said Aikyan opening the magazine and showing it to Shuka and Nanaka; Shuka covered her mouth with her hands, while Nanaka put on her "Suwa face".

It was a full-page picture of a wet Kanan on her knees opening really sexy her diving suit, showing her breasts in a bikini, of course, showing her "nice body" while winking.

Really sexy and suggestive.

"Yes, yesterday," she said dryly.

"I would love to see you doing this," said Aina in her old man tone and smiling.

Nanaka rose an eyebrow and could hear Shuka softly whispering behind her hands "me too".

"It's a fictional character." said Nanaka dryly again.

"But it's supposed to be portrayed by you," said Aiai.

"Just the voice, I don't have that nice body," said Nanaka in a sad tone and taking her eyes away from the magazine.

"Maybe Komiya-san can do it, she has the body and the personality," Nanaka said.

"I don't see oneechan doing something like this," said Aiai in Ruby's voice while giggling.

"Well it doesn't fit Dia-san's character," said Shuka.

"What? What doesn't fit my character?" asked Arisa coming back from the front desk with some keys in her hand, Rikako was by her side.

"This," said Aikyan showing her the magazine.

"Oh…" said Arisa, then instantly looked at Nanaka, "That, doesn't fit Suwa-san".

"Nor with Dia," said Nanaka.

"That's correct, 'Dia-san' is a very delicate lady, she just wouldn't do something so bold and ordinary like 'Kanan-san'".

Nanaka frowned.

It seems that all the giggles and the good mood had suddenly vanished.

Tension grew thick in the air.

"Well, I'd love to see Suwawa in a wet and tight diving suit!" said Aina in her old man tone with a goofy smile looking at Nanaka; her cheeks became wild red.

Her statement made the girls laugh, except for Nanaka and Arisa, both shared a polite look and then left the topic because the Chief, with the rest of the staff, took their places to get some instructions from the Chief.

"Good afternoon everyone, we are finally here!" said the Chief in his harsh tone, he had a sheet of paper in his hands.

Everybody remained silent.

"Let's clarify some things; you received the schedule for the training camp this morning, please be on time and follow it rigorously." he lifted his hand and started reading the sheet of paper.

"Second, this is the reception. Here you can find people from the village if you have any doubt about the facilities, you can find people from 10:00 am to 20:00 pm, there is ice, hot water and a microwave 24/7, free of charge." he looked to his back and pointed to a shelve in front of the reception.

"There you can find Ramen, its available 24 hours, it's not free of course."

Everybody nodded, he kept reading.

"Next, Aqours members will be sleeping in 'Lodge 202', I believe it's the cottage next door and has two floors, it has its own bathroom. The dance teacher and my assistants will be sharing the cottage with them. This lodge fits 16 people, so don't worry about space."

The girls looked at each other, of course, they would be sleeping together, this training camp was for them to bond with each other.

"The rest of the staff, including myself, will be in 'Lodge 201', which is next to yours." he flipped the sheet of paper, "About meals, there is a restaurant; breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be served there. Meal times are on your schedules. Also, there is a Spa if the bathroom in your cottage is too crowded or whatever."

He looked to his people, everybody looked excited, he gave the paper to one of his assistants then cleared his voice once again.

"Ok, that said, let's start; the training program we designed for all of you includes dance training, vocal training, P.E. and the recording of the two new songs."

The girls opened their eyes wide.

Two songs?! I thought it was going to be one for now...

The Chief of Staff checked his watch.

"Are we on schedule?" he asked one of his assistant, the one with the creepy notebook, she nodded.

"Ok, everybody go to your rooms and get settled, in an hour I want everybody ready, Aqours members have dance practice in studio A/B, while the rest of the staff will be setting everything up to start recording in studio C; please do your best!"

Everybody said a loud "Yes!".

The girls left the cottage with their luggage in hand; like the Chief had said, "Lodge 202" was right next to the reception cottage, so they didn't have to walk a long way with their luggage.

The cottage didn't look that big, it was white with two floors; you could clearly see that "Lodge 201" was to its left.

Arisa had the keys so she was first and opened it.

Everybody went in; it looked comfy, and warm too, it was actually bigger than it looked from the outside.

The first thing they could notice as they entered was that the bathroom/toilet was to the left. Then there was a big space, and 4 futons were placed on the floor.

The room was big, with yellow walls and a wooden floor.

"Ok girls." said the Lead teacher with her unforgettable tone, all girls paid attention to her.

"The teachers and the assistants will take the first floor; the nine of you should be on the second floor."

That said, Anchan, Aiai, Aikyan, and King ran to the second floor almost stomping into each other.

Arisa shook her head disapprovingly and started moving to the stairs.

Aina and Rikako were checking the bathroom/toilet, while Nanaka and Shuka stood there in the middle of the room.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Shuka moving to the stairs.

"Yes... I didn't imagine this place being so big," said Nanaka standing still and looking around, Shuka stopped to look at Nanaka, she smiled shyly.

"Osuwa-san..." she called softly, Nanaka looked at her.

"Can we..." she started shyly, her cheeks becoming slightly red; she began playing with her fingers

"Can we what?" said Nanaka walking towards Shuka.

"Awww Suwawa!" said Aina jogging by her side and grabbing her arm, "Let's sleep together!"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide. Shuka did the same thing.

"What?!" asked Nanaka being dragged to the stairs, while Shuka bit her lips.

"Yo~ King!" shouted Aina from the first floor, starting to go up the stairs.

"Yes?!" King was heard answering.

"Save me two futons!"

"Wait, Ainya!" said Nanaka struggling to go up on the stairs with her luggage.

"I think you hesitated for too long," said Rikako standing at Shuka's side.

"Hum…" she said while seeing Nanaka disappear while troubled with her luggage.

The second floor was way bigger and actually higher.

There were 9 futons on the floor and another toilet. In front of the stairs, there was a mini-fridge and a few shelves.

Nanaka stood there appreciating the room, and because she was tired of carrying her luggage all the way to the second floor.

"C' mon! It's not like you carried me bride style all the way here." Aina said in a teasing tone noticing how tired Nanaka looked.

"Someday I will..." said Nanaka catching her breath, that statement gave Aina a wild red tone on her cheeks.

"Aina, is it ok over here?" said King beside two futons in the corner of the room.

"Uhh~ in the corner, nice..." she said in her old man tone, walking towards King.

Why is that nice?... there are spiders in corners...

Nanaka stood there looking at a happy Aina going to the corner with King; she left her stuff by one of the futons and then turned around to look at Nanaka with a wide and sweet smile, they shared that smile, then Aina's smile faded.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows with concern.

"Are you going to sleep with her?"

Nanaka heard a sad voice behind her; she turned around to see Shuka on the stairs, Rikako walked by her and gave Nanaka a sad smile while walking through the room, of course, Arisa had reserved a futon next to hers for Rikako.

Nanaka looked at Shuka, she tightened her lips.

"I'm not going to sleep with her, I pretend to be alone in my futon" she grabbed her suitcase but didn't move.

"Shuka-chan!" said Anchan from the other side of the room.

"I've got you a futon!"

Shuka looked at Anchan and gave her a smile, then looked at Nanaka.

"You still owe me a talk," said Shuka with some bitterness and moved to where Anchan was.

Nanaka blinked a few times, turned around and went to her futon beside Aina's.

"I'm sorry, is she mad? Are you mad?" asked Aina with a sweet tone.

The room was really noisy so they could talk in a normal tone.

"Why should I be?" said Nanaka with her "Suwa tone", left her stuff near her futon and started opening her suitcase.

"I believe she wanted to sleep with you..." said Aina a bit sad.

"She wants to be with me all the time"

"Does that bother you?"

Nanaka took out her training clothes, then stopped to look at Aina; both shared a look.

"No, I like her company... "

"So? I did well? If you prefer we can switch..."

Nanaka returned to her suitcase and took out her snickers.

"You need to change," said Nanaka dryly.

Aina blinked, sighed and started opening her suitcase too.

"Suwawa, did something happen with Shuka?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Ainya, the point of this training camp is to bond with everybody," said Nanaka taking off her shoes, "Shuka is always with me or Anchan, it's good if she also bonds with the rest..."

"I see, so, are you ok with this?" asked Aina with a goofy smile.

"Of course!" said Nanaka.

She took a few seconds to look around; the futons were in the following order; next to the stairs was Aiai, followed by King and Aikyan (of course First years were together), next it was Shuka with Anchan, Aina, herself, Arisa, and lastly, Rikako.

"Besides, it's just a futon, it's not like we are going to share it...I don't get why the fuss..." said Nanaka in monotone.

Aina just hummed and kept changing her clothes, like everybody else.

It seems that everyone chose their most comfortable partner anyways...

Her sight stopped on Shuka, it seems that Shuka did the same thing; both shared a look and a shy smile.

Shuka was changing her shirt, Nanaka blinked furiously, and then returned to also changing. She wasn't used to seeing so much exposed skin, and that weird feeling in her belly kicked in once again.

A few minutes later the lead teacher was shouting from the first floor that they needed to get going to the practice room, so everybody hurried up.

Studio A/B was located on the other side of the Village, it made total sense because the loud sounds could disturb the accommodation area. To everyone's surprise, the studio was arranged like a dance studio, and it had a big wall mirror.

The walls were grey with wooden floor; the place wasn't that big though, but that wasn't an issue, the girls were more than happy with the mirror. The dance teachers set everything in the room for dance practice, from the speakers to some bottled water.

They began on schedule.

First, a warm-up routine, to which they were actually kind of used to by now.

The good thing about having started practicing a few months earlier was that they could concentrate more on the choreography, now they knew what they were dealing with, and had more stamina and energy. If they had started practicing on this training camp it would have been a waste of time, there was no way they could have the stamina and energy to resist the choreography and actually learn it in just 3 days.

After the warm-up, the real practice began; to everyone's surprise, the mirror did help a lot, this was the first time they could use one, and it increases the sense of space between the members, but, they kept bumping into each other.

"Ok" clapped the Lead teacher, everybody stopped on their spot, "Let's practice the instrumental part"

Everybody took their positions; Nanaka stood on the back, she was sweating like crazy, breathing heavily, but looking at her fellow members she didn't look that bad anymore.

King was a mess; Aina was still catching her breath with a bit of difficulty. Arisa stood on her right side.

"You are looking good," she said with a sweet tone, Nanaka looked at her in awe and raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you"

At Arisa's right stood Shuka, she was drying the sweat off her neck, then looked at Nanaka, she smiled wide, Nanaka nodded.

"'Mari-san', 'Kanan-san', are you ready?" said the Lead teacher, it seemed everybody was in position.

Nanaka and Aina nodded, Nanaka with more confidence than Aina.

"Ok!" the teacher clapped once again "'You-san', I'm assuming you can do this, can you?"

Shuka nodded with even more confidence than Nanaka and Aina.

They had never done the main leapfrog before, they had to be really coordinated; Nanaka had to do a leapfrog over Rikako, and at the same time, Aina had to do the same over Anchan, they had to gather at the center quickly enough for Shuka to jump over the two of them.

At this point, Nanaka just couldn't jump over Rikako, and Aina fell over Anchan almost every time because she started laughing, or couldn't lift her legs properly.

Shuka, on the other hand, had never tried to jump over Nanaka and Aina before.

"Ok, let's see how they do it," said the Lead teacher to the other teacher for her to press play for the music.

It started, the instrumental part began, the normal steps were now easy for them; then came the moment for Aina and Nanaka to jump, Aina fell over Anchan while Nanaka successfully jumped over Rikako, she hurried to get to the center, but Aina never came, she stopped.

Shuka stopped.

Everybody stopped.

The teacher stopped the music.

The Lead teacher started to clap.

Nanaka was breathing heavily, looking astonished at Aina on the floor with Anchan giggling, then she looked at Shuka, she was close behind her in position to do the main leapfrog, she smiled wide full teeth at her, then she heard the claps from the Lead teacher, she turned to face her

"I can't believe this, 'Kanan-san' did it before 'Mari-san'" she stopped clapping, "I must, I was almost sure that you would be the last one to successfully do the leapfrog"

Nanaka blinked, then completely ignored the Lead teacher, turning around and kneeling close to Aina.

"Ainya are you ok?"

"How?! You made it!" said Aina with her high tone, Nanaka smiled.

"Anchan, your ankle!" said Nanaka quickly.

"I'm ok... It's nothing," said Anchan seating on the floor.

"Osuwa!" shouted Shuka and hugged Nanaka from behind, "You made it! You did it!"

"Indeed she did," said Arisa in awe.

Everybody made a real fuss about it; Nanaka just smiled sweetly at them. Of course, she did, this wasn't the first time, she had been practicing with Shuka all these months, even yesterday, and now she had succeeded. It seemed that she had gathered more strength in her legs, and now she could jump higher.

She looked at Aina again; she was sitting on the floor next to Anchan.

"Are both of you ok?" she repeated.

Both nodded.

"My bangs are getting in the way," said Anchan doing something weird with her hair.

"I'm just too short..." said Aina, it was a little sad but she had her goofy smile.

"Suwawa is like their mother," said King from behind.

"Well, 'Kanan-chan' can be a very caring person, she is offering hugs to people," said Aiai taking some sips from her water.

Shuka left Nanaka's back for her to stand up; she turned to see Shuka who was really excited, it seemed that Shuka could see all those months of secret training had paid off.

"Ok enough of this." said the Lead teacher, everybody looked at her.

"While I can congratulate 'Kanan-san' for her achievement, 'Mari-san', you need to make that jump, if you don't jump, 'You-chan' can't jump over the two of you, and everything will be ruined"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll do my best!" said Aina standing up.

"Excuse me," said Arisa raising her hand "isn't it going to be difficult for Saito-san to jump over the two of them?"

Everybody turned to look at her.

"What do you mean Komiya-san? Of course, I can!" said Shuka with her happy tone.

"I mean, Suwa-san is tall, while Suzuki-san is so short, how are their backs going to make a good easel for you to jump? 'Kanan-san' and 'Mari-san' are like the same height, so it's not that difficult for 'You-chan' to jump."

Everybody looked concerned, even the Lead teacher.

"How tall are you Suwa-san?" she asked.

"1,57 meters"

Everybody looked at Aina

"Me? 1,47 meters..."

Cute.

"10 cm difference, yes, well let's see. You two, make the easel" ordered the Lead teacher.

Nanaka and Aina looked at each other, blinked and then took their place in the center of the room, both of them bent down making the easel.

Shuka looked at them, her eyes wide.

Actually, everybody looked concerned.

"Well it's not leveled at all," said the Lead teacher "and it doesn't look safe either..."

"I can do it!" said Shuka and took some steps to the back.

"Do it if you feel like you can." said the Lead teacher.

"I can... here I go~," Shuka said speeding up to make the jump.

"Actually, they look sexy like that," said Aiai at the moment Shuka took the last step and jumped.

She didn't jump properly, her backs weren't leveled at all, so Shuka couldn't touch Aina's back and push herself properly, while the impulse of Shuka's hand on Nanaka's back made her unstable, so Nanaka moved unsettling Aina, making her move too.

Shuka did lift her legs, but not enough.

She failed the jump.

The three of them fell to the floor like in slow motion, it was awful.

The Lead teacher facepalmed, while their fellow members were in awe.

Arisa was right.

The height difference was an issue.

"Are you ok?" asked the Lead teacher seeing the three of them on the floor.

"You know how to kick!" said Aina.

"Osuwa, I'm sorry are you alright?" asked Shuka with concern.

"I'm ok..." said Nanaka in her singsong voice.

"You kicked me! Not her!" said Aina annoyed.

"Ok, we have a problem here…" said the Lead teacher.

"Sensei! I can do it! I did it on the first day!" said Shuka freaking out.

"You jumped over 'Chika-chan' and 'Yoshiko-chan', its different."

Shuka stood up fast.

"I got distracted, I can do it again."

"The hell you can Shukashuu," said Aina rubbing herself, "I'm done with being on the floor!" said Aina while standing up, Nanaka raised her eyebrows, this was the first time she saw Aina mad or annoyed.

"Then do the jump properly." said the Lead teacher.

"And no, 'You-chan', no more leapfrog for today"

"But Sensei gave her the chance to do it again," said Anchan, suddenly the tension intensified.

The teacher looked at her, and it was clear that she was annoyed by Anchan's interruption.

Nanaka blinked and stood up.

"I have an Idea, Sensei," she said in her slow "Suwa tone".

All gazes were on her, Nanaka looked at Anchan and lifted one finger to her lips, telling Anchan to shut up; Anchan tightened her lips.

"Suwa-San?" said the Lead teacher.

"Shuka can do it." Nanaka said slowly, then looked at Aina "The problem is us"

Aina raised an eyebrow.

"We know that; we have always been the problem," said Aina annoyed.

"Then we are the solution," Nanaka said while walking and grabbing Aina's hand and entwining their fingers, everybody said a loud "Oh!"

"Suwa-san?" called the Lead teacher.

"Osuwa….?" whispered Shuka in awe with a clear sad expression.

Nanaka looked down at Aina; Aina looked up straight into her eyes.

"This feels like a romantic movie…." said Aiai.

"Shut up you!" said Rikako in a low and creepy tone.

Nanaka smiled at Aina and turned around, still with Aina's hand held into hers, she then bent again, Aina understood and did it too.

The Lead teacher looked at them, and then looked at Shuka, she was looking at them like in shock.

"Saito-san, do it again."

"Eh?" Shuka said snapping out of her daydream.

"Jump" repeated the Lead teacher.

Shuka swallowed hard, looked at them bending down, then looked at Nanaka, her head turned to her, she smiled and nodded.

Shuka took a deep breath and jogged towards them to do the jump, Nanaka grabbed Aina's hand tightly and bent a little more, their backs somehow leveled for Shuka to take the impulse.

Shuka jumped; the impulse she made towards their backs was somehow contrasted by the force they were making with their entwined hands, Shuka opened her legs wide, and with that, she made it to the other side.

Leapfrog successful.

"Oh yes! Doki-Doki sunshine!" sang Aikyan and King seeing Shuka standing in awe, looking at herself in the mirror.

Nanaka stood up with a smile on her face.

"She could always do it."

"Osuwa!" said Shuka turning around; Nanaka left Aina's hand, Aina looked at her in awe too.

"Good job Suwa-san, that was a great idea," said the Lead teacher.

"Now you need to do that in the actual song with the actual speed…"

"One step at a time; Ainya needs to complete her leapfrog." said Nanaka in her "Suwa-tone".

"I will I will! I will do my best!" said Aina now in a better mood.

"Gambare!" said King.

"Gambare!" repeated Aykyan.

"Gambaruby!" said Aiai with a funny tone.

Everybody fell silent and looked at her.

"What?" said Aiai in a mocking tone.

"Brilliant!" said Shuka, everybody giggled.

"Ok, then don't waste more time!" said the Lead teacher.

She clapped once again and in no time the practice continued.

.

.

.

The dance practice extended into late at night.

It had been a very strenuous first day. Somehow the staff understood that, and soon after dance practice had ended, the Lead teacher sent them to have dinner, take a bath, and later sleep. She was really strict in telling them that resting was important and they needed to sleep early because tomorrow would be even worse.

Dinner time was with all the staff as well, the Chief gave them the name and lyrics for the new song, it was called "Step! ZERO to ONE".

The recording would start the next morning with Anchan.

Of course, using the bath was controversial, there being only one in the room for not only the 9 girls but for the teachers and the assistants, so they took turns to use it and the ones that didn't want to wait could go to the Spa.

Nanaka was patient enough to wait for her turn for the bathroom in the cottage. Anchan and Shuka weren't as patient, the same as "First years".

It was Aina's after her, but Nanaka didn't go upstairs, instead, she went out of the cottage and sat down on the porch's stairs.

She was wearing some comfy clothes, she didn't want to bring her cute pink pajamas; the level of teasing in this group was just too high for her to give them more material to mock her.

She had her hand towel around her neck, her hair down and wore her glasses on once again. Her bathing stuff and training clothes in a basket on her lap while she looked at her phone.

The night was warm; you could hear soft sounds of nature and some murmurs from people around. The place was so quiet and nice; she could even see the stars. She was checking her messages, her Twitter, and her emails.

All day is gone, and not a single message from my parents...

"Osuwa!" she heard clearly, Nanaka looked up, of course, Shuka was walking towards her with Anchan at a normal pace.

Both with their baskets in hand, it seemed that Shuka and Anchan had brought their cute PJs with them.

Anchan was wearing glasses.

"Shukashuu~, Anchan" Nanaka greeted them as they stopped in front of her.

"Did you enjoyed your bath?" asked Shuka in her sweet tone.

"I did! I didn't know you also wear glasses Anchan"

Anchan giggled.

"Why didn't you come with us? The Spa is good," asked Shuka.

"And fun!" added Anchan.

"I'm not fun." said Nanaka in her "Suwa tone", both of them giggled.

"I don't like bathing with other people... Call it an 'only child syndrome"' added Nanaka.

Anchan raised her eyebrows in surprise; Shuka didn't move an inch, she already knew that.

"I'm an only child too..." said Anchan.

"But you are not demure like Osuwa is," said Shuka in a funny tone.

"Yes, that might be it," said Anchan.

Nanaka hummed.

"Suwawa..." called Anchan, Nanaka blinked and looked up at her.

"I... I wanna thank you, this afternoon, at dance practice, I could have been scolded by the teacher once again..."

"You keep doing that, why Anchan?" added Shuka.

"It's not just today since the first day of practice she keeps scolding you," said Nanaka.

"I know! Why is she doing that?!" said Anchan in outrage.

"Maybe she feels you are not good 'leader material'..." said Shuka.

"What?!" squealed Anchan.

"Maybe you are trying too hard..." said Nanaka, both girls looked at her in silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Anchan.

"No one asked you to be our leader, Anchan." said Nanaka in her normal tone, "You just assumed that role because you play 'Chika', but that doesn't mean you have to be the member's leader, if you ask me, I can't care less who is the leader of who; we just need a person to push ourselves harder and further, can you be that person Anchan?"

Anchan fell silent, Shuka looked at Nanaka with a worried expression.

Nanaka wasn't fooling around; she always had been straightforward at speaking her mind.

Nanaka looked at the two young girls in front of her; the youngest members of the cast.

"A leader should also know when to shut up," she added.

"Maybe you should be the leader Suwa-san," said Anchan more serious.

Nanaka snorted.

My role as leader of 'Third year" has been taken away and could be the leader of all Aqours... Yeah right!

"Don't say nonsense Anchan." said Nanaka leaving her basket at her side, "I don't have the personality, the leader should have that too, and of course, I lack energy, but gladly, I can support and cheer you on."

Anchan bit her lips and tightens her grip on her basket.

"Anchan, sweetie, you are just thinking too much on it, use these days to think about it, you are one of the youngest members of the group, are you sure you want to have that weight on your shoulders? I think everybody has a role to fulfill in this group, is it yours to be the leader?"

Anchan lowered her sight.

"Aiai's role is to be the meme/mascot of the group," said Shuka with a giggle.

Nanaka and Anchan snorted.

"Yeah, that may be." said Nanaka, then gave a smile to both of them, "Anchan I don't know what's your role or mine, you need to figure it out. If you want to keep trying to be the leader, then good luck, I'll support you, if you decided that it's something else, I'll cheer for you anyways. But right, now you are trying so hard that it bothers the Lead teacher."

Anchan sighed and looked to Shuka.

"Now I know why you like her so much"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise; Shuka's cheek became wild red, Anchan laughed cutely.

"Why were you out here? Are you not coming in?" asked Anchan to Nanaka.

"I wanted fresh air, besides, Aida-san and Komiya-san are upstairs..."

Anchan hummed and started walking to the entrance of the cottage.

"Suwawa, remember what we talked at dinner; let's drop the honorifics, we are friends"

Anchan opened the door and looked back at both girls.

"Shuka-chan, aren't you coming?"

Shuka smiled at her and shook her head.

"I'll keep Osuwa some company."

"Okay!" she said in a cute tone and went inside.

Both remained silently looking at each other; a sweet breeze evolved the moment.

Shuka broke the silence.

"You smell nice..." she said shyly.

"Thank you... You look cute, love your PJs."

Shuka smiled cutely at her.

Then silence again.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"You wanna talk about yesterday?" said Nanaka in her "Suwa tone".

Shuka swallowed, her cheeks becoming red.

"Yes... I want to, it seems that now is a good time."

"Ok."

Silence.

Both shared some looks, Nanaka had her "Suwa face", and Shuka was really nervous.

"So...?" said Nanaka.

Shuka bit her lips, she walked a few steps to leave her basket beside Nanaka's, and then stood in front of her.

"I... I liked it..." said Shuka shyly.

"I liked too..." Nanaka gave her a coy smile.

"Really?" said Shuka with a cute tone.

"Really... but it's forbidden," said Nanaka in a more serious tone.

"I... I know..."

"We signed a contract, Shuka..."

"I...know that too..."

"Then...?" asked Nanaka dryly.

Shuka looked at her uneasily, Nanaka could see that she wanted something more from her, some explanation or whatever.

"That's it?" asked Shuka, "You are not going to say anything else? It's just that and that's it?"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, what else could she say?

"Do you regret it?" asked Nanaka.

Shuka remained silent for a few seconds, blinked a few times and then took a deep breath.

"Yes." She said firmly.

Nanaka felt another thing in her belly; clearly it wasn't like the ones she had been feeling these past few months, also a tight pressure on her chest. She opened her eyes wide.

"I...see..." Nanaka said in a small voice and lowered her head.

"I regret not going further..." said Shuka searching Nanaka's eyes, "The truth is, that I want more..."

Nanaka looked up at her in awe, her lips slightly open.

"...I feel addicted, I need to do it again, I need more..." Shuka said shyly but clearly.

"Shuka..." said Nanaka softly while standing up, her towel falling from her shoulders.

"...I like you..." said Shuka looking straight into Nanaka's eyes and soul.

A soft and warm breeze evolved both girls. The silent night was filled with the sounds of nature, the calm of the forest around them, murmurs of people in the distance, pure and loving feelings blooming in their hearts, and a loud sound of something falling that came from a near bathroom.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

What the hell happened yesterday?!

Let's wait for the next pack of Inserts to figure it out!  
Stay tuned for "Lies Under a Mask"  
And Training Camp part 2 in the next chapter ;)!  
We hoped you had enjoyed this chapter!  
Thanks so much for the comments & Kudos! ;)!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:

We are happy to deliver a new chapter this soon!  
This time both authors are working together to write these chapters, we hope it's not "boring long"  
We tried to focus more on character development and the relationships -professionally- between the girls.  
Please enjoy~

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Masquerade.

Chapter 04.

The sound of soft breathing filled the room and a gentle warm light came from the windows.

From time to time, she could hear a few birds singing outside in the distance; their songs reminded them that they weren't in the noisy city anymore, instead, they were in the quiet countryside, but most importantly, it reminded them that they were out, in the training camp.

Nanaka slowly started to open her eyes; the warm room becoming a bit hot and bright.

With a soft grunt, she frowned; she wasn't used to waking up with such a bright light in her bedroom.

She blinked a few times to focus her sight; her blurry vision trying to focus on what was in front of her.

At first, she saw Aina's futon, but to her surprise, nobody was there; she looked a bit further, she was surprised to see another messy futon which was empty, Anchan was missing too.

Nanaka's heart skipped a bit, so she opened her eyes wider while blinking furiously, finally waking up.

 _What? What's this? Where is everybody?..._

Her eyes now fully open and fully awake, using her elbow for support she lifted her torso a bit she looked beyond Anchan's futon, to her surprise, she was greeted by a beautiful smile and two kind eyes; Shuka was staring at her.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows, her cheeks becoming red; she smiled back, and somehow she returned to her initial position without taking her eyes away from Shuka.

How long had Shuka been staring at her while sleeping? That thought made her heart race, and at the same time feeling butterflies in her belly.

If everybody left, she didn't care anymore; she was now busy staring at Shuka.

They shared sweet smiles and glances through the messy futons of the missing members, but they didn't care, they were lost in each other's eyes.

Maybe they were remembering the events from the previous night.

After Shuka's confession, Nanaka removed her glasses, threw them into her basket without taking her eyes away from Shuka; moved towards her with determination, with both hands, she grabbed Shuka's puffed cheeks and throwing all her senses to the back of her mind, she kissed her again.

Shuka's reaction was almost instant when she felt Nanaka's hands grabbing her cheeks; she closed her eyes and received the kiss, in no time she was answering Nanaka's lips with her owns with equal passion, hugging Nanaka by her waist making their bodies stick to each other.

The mixed smell of sweet peaches with Sakura and citrus made their heads become dizzy, and intoxicated them with each other scents; Nanaka wanted more, and soon she was making the kiss deeper, wetter, and hotter.

This was what Shuka wanted, wasn't it? She wanted to go further, she wanted more of her, and Nanaka was happy and gladly willing to do so.

Nanaka was devouring Shuka's mouth while Shuka grabbed Nanaka's clothes firmly; wet sounds started to come out with soft and cute grunts of pleasure from their mouths, when they heard some noisy voices coming towards them.

Both recognized them in an instant; "First years".

Like if they were electrified, they took a few steps from each other; Nanaka brought her left arm crossing her chest, while her right hand went to her mouth, her cheeks were slightly red.

Shuka on other hands hid her arms behind her back and looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks were furious red and her lips were really swollen, she was trying to catch her breath through her elaborate breathing.

 _Did she just com-?_

"Hey~!" said "First years" approaching them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Aiai with concern.

"Where is Anchan?" asked Aikyan.

"Inside," answered Nanaka fast and coldly.

"Did we just interrupted something...?" said King with a concerned tone.

Shuka looked up at them smiling wide.

"No, no, we were just talking; dance stuff and such."

"She helped me with the leapfrog," said Nanaka in a hurry.

"Ok, we should go and have a pillow fight!" said Aikyan moving along to the cottage, but stopping in the porch to pick up Nanaka's towel.

Nanaka gave her a sign that the towel was hers, so Aikyan had to back trace to return it to Nanaka.

"Just get some rest from this!" followed Aiai with a tired tone, "You will have plenty of time tomorrow to keep practicing the leapfrog."

"You should teach Suzuki-san to do it," said King with an amused tone, following her teammates.

Both girls looked at "First years" entering the cottage. Aikyan, who was last, stopped in the doorframe and looked back at them.

"I'm gonna steal your pillow Shukashuu~!" and then rushed inside the cottage.

Shuka opened her eyes wide and gasped.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she quickly ran towards the cottage, grabbed her basket and rushed to the entrance, without a care that she just bumped into someone.

Nanaka walked slowly to grab her basket, stood straight in front of the entrance when she heard Shuka apologizing to whom she had just run into.

"I'm sorry Suzuki-san!" she said loud and then disappeared inside.

 _Suzuki...san?_

Nanaka looked up at the door, she could see Aina looking back at her with a clear sad face.

Nobody moved or said anything, they just heard "First years", plus Shuka were running upstairs making a lot of fuss.

They heard Arisa scolding them, and later the Lead teacher.

In the end, there was silence once again.

"So I believe there's no pillow fight after all..." said Aina, her tone was dry and serious. Too weird for Aina.

 _Did she see us...?_

Nanaka swallowed hard but kept her "Suwa face". She blinked a few times and started walking towards the entrance.

"Yeah, it seems like that," she said stopping in front of Aina; Aina lowered her head, avoiding Nanaka's gaze for some reason, and moved outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Nanaka with concern looking back at Aina.

"Out," said Aina dryly and moved out with a heavy step.

Nanaka looked at her with a frown.

 _Oh, my God, she saw us..._

Nanaka turned her head to the entrance of the cottage with a panicked look, her heart started to race like crazy; she tightened her grip on the basket while listening to Aina's footsteps getting away.

She swallowed hard.

 _Fuck._

Nanaka entered the cottage at a quick pace; saw the assistants and the teachers getting ready in their respective futons, so she said a soft "goodnight" and went upstairs where she could clearly hear her fellow members still awake.

Everybody was in their respective futons still talking at the same time, it was clearly noisy.

 _And they expect us to sleep?_

Nanaka walked towards her futon while giving Shuka a few glances; Shuka did the some and a coy smile, her lips still swollen. There was some complicity between them that only they knew, that made Nanaka feel butterflies in her belly.

She left her basket on the floor and started arranging her stuff.

Then stopped.

Not only the two of them know.

Aina knew also.

Nanaka looked at Aina's futon, it was intact of course.

She couldn't help but tighten her lips.

Why did Aina behave that way? Was she mad? Hurt? Disappointed?

It made sense that she could see them; the bathroom was right next to the entrance, maybe she had heard the confession, went out to see them because Aina was a curious person, and saw them kissing.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _That's a maybe._

Or maybe she was just serious about something else, or she had heard Takatsuki-san saying that she needed Shuka to teach her the leapfrog and that had made her upset.

Nanaka sighed softly.

The best way was asking her.

"Where's Suzuki-san?" Nanaka heard clearly behind her; Komiya-san's voice.

She turned around with her "Suwa face" and shrugged.

"Oh, I thought she was with you Suwa-san"

"Why are 'Third years' still so polite?" asked Anchan with an amused tone, everybody had stopped their respective topics and turned their sights to Arisa and Nanaka.

"Drop the honorifics already you two!"

 _I hate this kind of attention..._

Nanaka stood up with determination and moved to the stairs once again.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Anchan with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"I can go and look for Ainya" she heard softly while a firm but kind arm grabbed Nanaka's; she stopped.

Shuka smiled kindly and moved to the stairs.

"Why?" asked Nanaka with a clearly surprised look.

"I need my warm milk before sleep anyways, so I'll go to the reception to buy one, I'm sure I'll find Ainya on my way"

Both shared a smile, and before Nanaka could say anything else Shuka rushed downstairs.

She blinked a few times and sighed. She could clearly hear that everybody started talking or maybe teasing them again, she didn't pay any attention; she was immersed in her mind that there went her opportunity to talk with Aina about whatever had happened to her.

She turned around to her futon ignoring all the noise and fixed her things.

She got inside of it and sat still for a few seconds.

In less than 5 minutes she had lived a rollercoaster of feelings. A love confession, a lovely and hot kiss, confusion, and now concern.

"I hope we get used to this..." said Arisa softly; Nanaka turned her head left to look at her.

Arisa was sitting, like her, in her futon, and Rikako too, both looking forward.

"This is really something, isn't it?" said Rikako in a soft tone.

Nanaka also looked ahead realizing they were so worried about.

She opened her eyes wide.

"First years" were doing some weird dances while laughing, and somewhat "bullying" Anchan at the same time.

Of course, they were too noisy and loud for the three of them to sleep. So they were in their corner, quietly and amazed, looking at those loud four.

"And Suzuki-san isn't even here..." said Rikako.

"Just wait for her to come..." said Arisa.

"And Shuka will come with her..." said Nanaka softly.

The three of them just let out a pained sigh and then shared some looks.

They giggled and shared some smiles.

Yes, they were the normal ones within the group.

After a quiet and calm chitchat between the three of them, while ignoring the noisiness of their fellow members, Nanaka felt a bit relieved that at least she had something in common with Arisa Komiya, and now she understood why Rikako was always with her; she was normal and calm, just like her.

A few minutes later Shuka came back with Aina; Shuka came smiling with a bottle of milk in her hands, making a lot of fuss with "First years" until she reached her futon, on the other hand, Aina came in more quietly, made a few jokes and then got inside her futon, she didn't even bother to give Nanaka a second glance, and that was weird.

 _She wanted to sleep by my side and now she is just ignoring me? What's wrong with her?_

Nanaka frowned and bit her lips.

"Is she ok?" she heard Arisa whispering at her left, of course, this behavior was weird coming from Aina.

Nanaka looked at Arisa with her "Suwa face" and shrugged, not trying to offend Arisa or anything, she just didn't know.

They heard the last scold from the Lead teacher from downstairs; she threatened them that if they didn't shut up for good, tomorrow she would make the session even harder and painful. Even if everybody giggled at that, they knew that the Lead teacher was serious and more than capable to punish in that way, so soon enough, everybody got in their futons and got ready to sleep.

"It's everybody ready? I'm gonna turn off the light..." said Aiai from her futon, since she was the closest to the switch.

Nanaka gave Shuka a last look and seemingly she did the same, both shared a sweet smile and a nostalgic gaze, like if they didn't want to turn off the light to keep looking at each other, to keep admiring each other. Nanaka felt the needed to say something, but of course, she couldn't.

Somehow Shuka understood that or maybe she wanted to do the same, so in a matter of seconds, she lifted her hand showing Nanaka her phone; Nanaka blinked.

Everybody said a tired "yes" answering Aiai's question, so she said a loud "goodnight everybody" and turned off the lights.

Nanaka took her phone and covered herself to the top of her head with the covers; she turned it on, opened the Line app, and searched for Shuka's conversation.

She started typing, but Shuka's message came first.

 **Osuwa! We did it again and we couldn't talk at all! (** **〃艸〃** **)**

Nanaka frowned. She was right, she hadn't said anything, she had just kissed her.

Should this be an "actions speak more than words" case? Then again, what the hell she meant by kissing her? What now?

Nanaka's fingers typed quickly.

 **Yeah, I know, my bad...** (●´艸｀)ヾ

 **I'm sorry Shukashuu, I'm not going to do it again if you don't want me to.** (つ﹏。)

She bit her lips. The truth was that she was dying to do it again.

She received her answer faster than expected, her heart was racing like crazy.

 **Are you kidding me?! Osuwa, I want to do it again...**

 **I told you I feel addicted...**

 **I like you. (** **艸** **`)**

Nanaka felt the imperious desire to send everything to hell; get up, walk over Aina and Anchan and lay flat over Shuka in her futon and make out with her right there, hot and raw, not even caring if that passion grew to something more and with everybody there.

She wanted her.

She sighed and blinked a few times.

She couldn't do that.

 **We need to talk about it.**

 **No kisses until we figure out what to do.**

 **Okay? (** **๑** **•́** **ω** **•̀)**

She typed while her heart shrunk; God knows when that talk would be. Until then, she had to focus on practice and the camp and not in Shuka's plump lips, or Shuka's playful tongue, or how nicely Shuka smelled like sweet peaches...

 _Dammit! I can't concentrate at all..._

 **Fair enough Suwa-san!** (≧∀≦ゞ

 **Have a good night!**

 **ヾ** **(** **-** **)** **ノ**

Nanaka made a sad smile, she wanted to keep talking with her, or to be filled with her presence, but no.

She needed to rest for tomorrows practice.

 **Have a good night Sweetie~**

 **(** **｡** **)** **ﾉ**

She turned off her phone and uncovered her head; she was greeted by cold and fresh air, then left the phone to her right.

She couldn't help but see a black shape in that direction, she recognized it as Aina.

She frowned again.

 _God, how many "talks" I'm gonna need to have in this camp?!_

She turned around in Arisa's direction and closed her eyes.

The truth was that she needed to focus on the camp.

In singing the new song, training, in the choreography, in her career, not in her situation with Shuka, or why was Aina mad at her, why would she be anyway?

With a soft snort, she tried to get some sleep.

But the truth was that she was lying to herself under her mask.

She wanted Shuka so badly.

The loud voices and laughs from "First years" snapped Nanaka out of her thoughts and daydreaming.

Shuka shared the same sad smile with her, and both agreed that it was time to come back to reality.

Nanaka blinked furiously while turning her back and gluing her gaze to the ceiling, she didn't feel ready yet.

She heard the Lead teacher shouting from downstairs that they needed to be ready in 20 minutes for breakfast and then to start training.

Soon the room became noisy once again, so she didn't have any choice but to move too.

She sat on her futon, her eyes slightly opened, she could see how everybody started to stand up and move around.

"Where is Anchan?" asked Shuka with concern.

"I think her day started earlier than ours," said Arisa removing her shirt.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

 _Oh, my God._

She sharply turned her head to the other side and caught Shuka doing the same.

She closed her eyes tight.

 _I'm not ready for this yet!_

"Suwa-san?" Nanaka heard Arisa's voice behind her "You need to get ready."

 _I need to get out of here!_

She got up quickly, trying to avoid everybody, took her training clothes from her bag as fast as she could, and moved faster to reach the stairs.

On her way, she heard that Anchan was already recording and that Aina was having breakfast.

It took Nanaka's attention, she didn't recall Aina being an early person.

She went straight to the bathroom downstairs and locked the door.

She wasn't ready to start changing her clothes there with everybody; ok, they needed to bond with each other, but one step at the time. Maybe Arisa Komiya didn't have any issues or complexes with her body, because God, she had such a great body. But her?

And of course, she wasn't ready to see that much skin from Shuka.

 _Good Lord, I'm a demure person I can't do that...at least not yet..._

So after splashing water on her face and calmly changing into her training clothes, she left the bathroom, went upstairs to leave her sleeping clothes and grab her contacts.

In the end, it seemed that no one had noticed her escape to the bathroom; she did a mental note to do that from now on.

Breakfast was nice.

Everybody was in high spirits and excited to start training.

As for Aina; she looked fine and like herself. She started fooling around and being noisy as always, but she sat at the opposite side of the table and didn't give Nanaka a second glance once again.

Shuka on other hand had stuck herself to Nanaka, making impossible for her to concentrate on what everybody was talking.

While everybody was having breakfast, they received the information of that day's activities; right now, Anchan was recording the new song, "Step! ZERO to ONE", and it would be recorded the same way their first song had been, one by one.

And this time they were receiving some personal vocal training, so the recording session would take more time than before.

Nanaka felt really uneasy about that; her experience recording " _Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?_ " Hadn't been that good, of course, it took her a long time to get into character and sing as Kanan should sing.

According to the schedule, she was next after lunch, Arisa in the afternoon, and Rikako right after dinner.

After breakfast, they had a P.E session scheduled.

Of course, the Lead teacher was in charge of that session, and wasn't kidding when she had threatened them about making the session hard and painful; Nanaka felt her breakfast could escape from her mouth at any second.

At least she wasn't the only one feeling this, King for sure was having some problems, and Aina close behind; after all those months they still hadn't gained enough stamina and endurance to keep up with training, and they hadn't even started dance practice yet.

"Okay! 5 minutes break!" said the Lead teacher after an intensive session of cardio exercises, stretching and planks.

Everybody let out a loud sigh and a few complaints from "First years".

"You guys wanted to fool around last night; think about that now, don't complain." said the Lead teacher.

"First years" made another tired sound while the rest sat down to take a break.

Nanaka had some water from her bottle; she could feel her soul returning to her body.

"Easy with that," said Arisa sitting next to her, Nanaka gave her a look with her cheeks full of water.

"I'm ok," she said faintly after swallowing.

"Are you nervous?" Arisa said taking her bottle and drinking.

"About?" Nanaka said in her "Suwa tone".

Arisa took long sips from the bottle and then left it on the floor.

"Everything? The project? dancing?..."

Nanaka took her sight away from Arisa and glued it to the mirror. First, she looked for Shuka; she was happily chatting with Aikyan, then looked for Aina, she was with King and Aiai recovering. Rikako was talking with the teachers.

 _This is easier with Shuka or Aina, not with her... why is she talking to me?_

"I'm ok." she said, still in her "Suwa tone".

"Okay... you are next to record..."

"I know." she answered still in her "Suwa tone".

Both remained in silence.

This was useless.

Arisa stood up with her bottle in hand.

"Suwa-san," she called, "I know you have a problem with me, I told you before, and I'm not going to leave this training camp until you and I have a talk."

Then she left to talk with Aiai and company. Nanaka was left there, her sight still lost somewhere between the floor and the mirror.

 _Terrific, another "talk"..._

Nanaka rolled her eyes.

Now she would need to add more hours to her day to have "these talks"; she felt tired already, and she hadn't had any of them yet.

In order of priority, it should be Shuka first, but she hadn't even thought about this topic, what does she want from her? Be with her? Date her? Fuck her? Take care of her? Be her girlfriend?... Love her?

Nanaka blinked furiously and shook her head.

 _Hold on Suwa Nanaka, you are going too fast..._

Then she had to talk with Aina; it was clear that something had happened the night before, and she was considering that the "maybe" was because she was mad because she had heard them, plus seen the confession and her kissing Shuka. Why did this bother her? Why would she care? Was she jealous?...

 _Is she?..._

Nanaka's heart started to rush.

Now Arisa.

 _God, Arisa..._

Then again, her behavior towards her it wasn't Arisa's fault.

How could she explain to her that it was her insecurities towards her that made Nanaka be so...unpleasant?

That she was so damn perfect in everything and in every sense that it was messing with her career and her role as Kanan.

That her duty as "Third year" leader would be removed and passed to Arisa because she wasn't up to the task.

 _My, I can't be in the same subunit as her, that will mean that she will steal Kanan's leadership in that too..._

She felt sick.

 _I'm so sorry Kanan, I'm going to ruin you..._

A loud noise snapped Nanaka out of her "Suwa world", she blinked furiously and realized that the room was really loud.

Everybody was talking at the same time and the noise that had snapped her out was the door opening with Anchan, the Chief and the sound director, Nagasaki Yukio.

Nobody had noticed them except for Nanaka, but she didn't say a thing, she just looked at them.

Anchan had an amazed look, already in training outfit and ready to join the P.E session, the Chief had a pained look, but Nagasaki Yukio was amazed at the noise.

He turned to Anchan.

"Are you regularly this noisy?" he asked.

Anchan giggled with embarrassment.

"Eh...yeah...when the nine of us are gathered, this is how it feels..."

 _Loud, noisy and unbearable..._

Nanaka stood up, it seemed that the 5 minute break was over.

"Love it," said Nagasaki Yukio.

"What?" asked the Chief.

"I want 'this' in the song," he said in amazement.

"What? Noise?" asked Anchan.

"It's not 'noise', it's your essence... the nine of you are like 'this'," he said entering the room.  
Somehow, now everybody noticed them and stopped talking.

 _Nine my ass, I'm not talking... well maybe that's my 'essence' in this group._ _  
 _Silent Suwa.__

Nagasaki Yukio greeted everyone and introduced himself once again, in case someone had forgotten him.

Who could forget the sound director of the project, and the one who was constantly grabbing his temples because their tone, or voice, or yourself, were never good for the song they were recording?

Anyways, he was in a good mood because he was starting to record the new song, and the first mix was already done.

Everybody clapped, Anchan was dying in embarrassment.

Then he cleared his throat.

"Seeing all of you here, and hearing from you now, I had an incredible idea for the new song."

Everybody looked puzzled.

"I know you haven't heard the song yet, but, trust me, this song is really important, I'm afraid to say that it's even more important than the song of your P.V."

Everybody made an "oh~" sound.

How could it be more important than their debut song and single?

"So, I want to transmit the very essence of all of you into this song, that's why we are recording it here... this training camp is meant to be important, not only for the project but for 'Aqours'; this song is the first step for all of you...and it should represent you, the bonds you should forge here, the feelings you convey with each other, all of that should be represented in this song."

 _Man...it's just a song..._

Nanaka deadpanned, not from wanting him to detract from what he was saying, but because she thought he was giving it more importance than she thought it should really have.

The first song should have this kind of energy and leave that kind of impression, not the B-side song of the CD.

Besides, Anchan had already recorded her mix, with what feelings exactly? And she was next, with what feeling should she record the song based on the experience of not even a full day in the training camp.

Should she sing with love? Confusion? Anger?

Of course, she didn't say a thing and just stood there with her "Suwa face".

But Nagasaki Yukio had another idea, and he was really excited about it. So he asked the Chief to go to the recording room and bring the recording staff with a few microphones for a group recording session.

Basically, because the nine of them didn't fit in the recording booth. Of course, the Lead teacher wasn't happy about him disturbing and interrupting her P.E session, but the songs were the priority in this franchise.

While everybody was waiting for the Chief and his recording staff to come and set the equipment, of course, everybody rushed around Anchan.

"So, how is it?" asked Aiai full of excitement.

"Is it difficult?" asked Aikyan.

"Is it a fast song?" asked King.

"Who's the center?" said Arisa.

"Yo, let her breath!" said Shuka.

Nanaka blinked a few times, and took her attention out of the group to look at the clock on the wall.

Anchan had started recording before breakfast and she had finished a few minutes ago, that meant that every recording session would last about 3 hours, more or less.

She blinked again.

 _That's long._

"Anchan, did you have anything to eat?" asked Nanaka as loud as she could, of course, that kind of questions had nothing to do with what the girls were asking, almost as if it was out of the blue, so everybody stood quietly and looked at Nanaka with a weird face.

Anchan instead smiled back.

"Yes I did, and I had coffee too, don't worry about that Suwawa."

Nanaka smiled back, then looked at everybody.

"She started before breakfast, I needed to ask."

Everybody did an "Oh~" sound again.

"As expected from 'Kanan-san'" said Aiai.

"So, how's the song?" Insisted Rikako.

Anchan bit her lips.

"Well, it's a happy song?... I guess... It's fast." said Anchan with doubt.

"Damn!" said King.

"Faster than " _Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?_ " asked Aikyan.

"Yes, definitely," said Anchan.

"Man!" said King again.

"Don't complain" said Aiai.

"I complain," said King looking at Aiai "eventually we will have to dance that!"

"Oh that will be fun," said Anchan.

"Fun?" asked Shuka.

Anchan hummed.

Everybody looked at each other with skeptical looks.

"The song sounds fresh, vivid, happy... it brings you like a 'sunshine' vibe..."

Nanaka wasn't the only one who raised her eyebrows and said aloud "Eh?!".

"That's so vague!" complained Aiai in her high pitch.

"I know, sorry I can't relate to anything else," said Anchan sadly.

"So who's the center?" asked again Arisa.

 _Who cares?!_

Nanaka frowned, Anchan shrugged.

"Well I don't know, it doesn't have a solo part," said Anchan softly.

"What?!" said "First years" at the same time.

"Well, it makes sense," said Nanaka softly, everybody looked at her, "the sound producer said it's a special song for the nine of us, why would one of us have a special line in the song?"

A few nodded to that statement.

"But 'Chika-chan' is the leader," said Rikako.

"So?" said Aina who had been really quiet, "It doesn't mean that she needs to be the center of every song, there are nine of us"

"Don't 'Chika-chan' And 'Riko-chan' have the center in " _Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai_?" asked King.

"Not necessarily!" said Arisa, "They have the solo, but we don't know if they've got the center."

Nanaka rolled her eyes.

Seriously, was that really important? Being the leader, get the solos or being center?

They were a group, they should all look for the common good of the group more than their personal interests.

"I believe we will not have any centers in this single," said Nanaka in monotone, she gained a disconfirm look from everyone. She just blinked.

"Why would you think that?" asked Arisa with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Because we are not prepared yet, they are making us sing together, and if Anchan is right, this new song doesn't have a solo line; we will sing this song as a group. Also, what the sound producer said about this particular song, and the time is taking them for us to record it"

Everybody was silent.

"I had special vocal training before recording" finished Anchan, everybody showed they understood what Nanaka meant by that with a clear "Oh~".

"We are not ready to have solos" sentenced Nanaka in her monotone, she received a few "hums" from her fellow members.

"Ok girls!" called Nagasaki Yukio.

Everybody stopped chitchatting and looked at the sound producer, the Chief and the recording staff. And of course, the dance teachers who weren't so happy.

"Please gather in the center of the room where all the mics are located."

They did as they were told.

"So where exactly do you want to put 'this' into the song?" asked the Chief to Nagasaki Yukio.

"In the intro of course!" he said excitedly.

The girls looked at Anchan, she just shrugged.

Arisa cleared her throat and took a step forward.

"So, how exactly does 'this' have anything to do with the song?"

Nagasaki Yukio stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Arisa with a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't understand, how is the song connected to us making whatever are we going to record now, with the essence and all that."

All the girls shared a puzzled look; Arisa had a point.

The Chief nodded too, it seemed he was also puzzled.

Nagasaki Yukio cleared his throat

"Fair enough, Komiya-san, you are right," he said in a calmer tone.

"First, this song, 'Step! ZERO to ONE', is meant to be special for all of you for what I already explained, and because its meaning is that all of you are starting at a 'zero-point', and have to take a step to one. Maybe you don't get it right now, but trust me, you will once the song is complete. So, when I entered this room and heard all of you, I just couldn't help but imagine all the characters talking so vividly on the beach before the song starts."

He made a signal to the recording staff.

"Remember that all of you have to be one with your characters, so the best way to connect with them is to give them your essence..."

 _So the essence of this group is to be noisy...?_

"I want to give to this song a bit of a ' _Seiyuu_ touch', something from you to connect to them..."

Everybody nodded. Nanaka frowned.

"And for the record...everything you do in this project, is for the sake of the song, the drama or the project itself, don't forget that."

Arisa bit her lips.

It was something like "We know what we are doing, so don't ask stupid questions.", if this man wanted to record them doing whatever, he knew why it was necessary, and they needed to do as they were told.

So the instruction was easy, just get in character and talk whatever nonsense they wanted to talk, but in character. Like they used to do with their own voices.

Nagasaki Yukio made them repeat that "exercise" a few times to get the very best from the girls, but the loudest thing you could hear was Aina saying **"Shiny"** constantly, and under that, just the girl's voices "talking", but you couldn't figure out what are they said exactly.

Noise.

Nanaka just couldn't do it.

She couldn't improvise doing "small talk" in Kanan's voice. She needed context, a scrip, maybe a situation?

So she basically smiled nervously and let the other girl's voices drowned her own.

Maybe she still felt too far from Kanan to start improvising some random situation in her voice.

A voice she was not used to yet.

In any case, this recording wasn't that long, and soon, Yukio and the Chief gathered their recording equipment and left the room.

To the dance teachers' enjoyment of continuing the P.E session, and to the girls' disgrace, continue training.

The session lasted until lunch break.

For the girls, the real bonding moment was while they weren't doing something related to the project, like having lunch.

Small talk between them allowed them to learn more about each other. More than dancing and training, while they worked on things related to the project, they focused on their personal development inside it, or how to improve their dancing skills. Yes, dancing or doing things together helped, but the project's sake, but not as much for their friendships.

If they wanted to have that of course.

Nanaka wasn't a great talker, but she was a good listener. So even if she didn't contribute a lot to the conversation, she listened, laughed, and enjoyed everybody's company. She indeed learned a bit more about "First years".

And that was why you never became bored with them.

When Anchan started talking about her experience recording the new song, Nanaka thought it was time to leave.

She was next to record and didn't want to have a preconceived idea of the song; it was enough with the information she already had.

A happy, fast and "sunshiny" feeling song.

So she excused herself and left the dining room to go straight to the cottage and change for her recording session. Not that changing was mandatory, but she felt a little sweaty and smelly in her training clothes.

So she changed into her blue long sweat-shorts, a yellow shirt and on top, and light grey jersey. Even if it was hot outside, she heard from Anchan that the recording studio had air conditioning, so it could get a bit chilly.

She did her hair into a half bun; she thought about doing Kanan's ponytail but dismissed the idea for no particular reason.

When she was leaving the cottage she abruptly stopped to find out someone sitting on the porch.

She swallowed hard.

She closed the door slowly, but it didn't matter, the only way out was by the front door, so she would walk by this someone anyway.

She blinked a few times and then sighed.

 _It can't be helped..._

She walked at her slow pace towards her but stopped again when she heard soft sobs coming from her. She made a bitter expression.

"Anchan?" Nanaka called, Anchan turned her head around fast towards Nanaka with a shocked expression, then quickly tried to dry her tears.

"Su... Suwawa..." Anchan said softly, trying to gather back her dignity. Nanaka walked to her side with a worried expression.

"What's wrong? Something happened?"

Anchan just shook her head.

"Damn, I don't have a handkerchief... wait..." Nanaka said with a soft tone and rushed inside, entered the bathroom and took some toilet paper and rushed outside to Anchan.

"Here..." Nanaka said offering the paper, Anchan took it and said a soft "thank you".

Nanaka smiled back and walked away.

"Suwawa..." called Anchan; Nanaka stopped and looked back at her.

"Can...can we talk?" Anchan said softly.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows and then she gave her the perfect "Suwa face".

 _Perfect, another "talk"..._

She blinked a few times, trying to convince herself that her actions with the toilet paper should have been enough.

But of course, it wasn't.

Nanaka walked back to the cottage and sat by her side and rubbed her back.

"There, there..."Nanaka tried to ease the moment.

"I'm sorry Suwawa, I thought I was alone..."

 _Sure, no one saw me leaving the dining room..._

Nanaka didn't say a thing.

"I'm sorry..." Anchan said again; Nanaka just rolled her eyes.

"What happened Anchan? It's this because of the song?" Nanaka asked sweetly.

That made sense to her, the production staff sometimes forgot that they were working with children. Yes, she was 20, but Anchan and Shuka were 19 and 18 respectively; they were newbies in this industry, and of course, could get a little sensitive...

She was also completely destroyed by them when they told her she wasn't up to the task.

Maybe Anchan's performance during the recording of the song had also destroyed her confidence.

"I think it's everything..." she said softly, "I was thinking about what you told me yesterday; I believe I can't be the leader..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and stopped rubbing Anchan's back.

"Really...?" asked Nanaka with clear surprise in her voice.

"Yeah... I mean... you are right, no one asked me to be 'Aqours'' leader, I just assumed that because of 'Chika-chan' and tried so hard to be like her... but I think I can't... I don't fit, I'm not up for the task"

Nanaka bit her lips.

So clearly she had ruined the "Aqours leader".

"Where is this negativity coming from?" asked Nanaka trying to soften the situation.

"I'm like this ..." Anchan said sadly, "I've always been like this… I'm also very insecure ... I do not know how I got this role ... I promised that if I did not get the role of 'Chika-chan', I would quit being a _Seiyuu_..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and bit her lips once again.

She could tell that Anchan was kind of shy, and very reluctant to make a fool of herself (a task that she constantly failed at due to Shuka and Aiai making her do silly stuff anyway), but hearing this kind of statements from someone who was always talking "positively" and trying so hard to push them further, was a big punch to take.

So she wasn't the only one who was wearing a mask within the group.

"You are not talking seriously are you?" said Nanaka in shock.

"I am…" said Anchan cleaning drying the tears off her eyes.

Nanaka hummed.

"Isn't it too soon to declare such a thing? Anchan, sweetie, you are only 19... You have your whole career ahead of you..." said Nanaka with a sweet tone.

"I know! But one thing is to have a role; and the other one is, besides that role, have another one with the members..."

Nanaka blinked a few times; well that made sense this franchise, required the cast to jump out of the screen, it was like a double role.

"If you don't feel up to be the leader, then who amongst us?" said Nanaka softly, trying to soften the conversation.

"Well... you told me that you don't have the personality," Anchan giggled, "I thought that maybe 'Dia-sama' could fit perfectly..."

Nanaka frowned.

 _Dia...sama...?_

 _Good Lord, Arisa Komiy_ a...

"Really?" asked Nanaka a bit annoyed.

So Arisa wasn't just hunting her, she was hunting Anchan too...

"Yeah, she is so mature, so dependable, so reliable—"

"Ok stop," said Nanaka with a tired tone.

If she wanted to hear a list of all of Arisa Komiya's fabulous attributes, she just needed to remember she wasn't up to her own task.

Anchan looked at her with a sad face.

"Anchan sweetie," started Nanaka in a calm tone, "I know I told you to think about it, but that was yesterday, you still have days to keep thinking, I think you are rushing this topic a bit ..."

"But-" tried Anchan, Nanaka just gave her a sign to hold.

"What happened while recording the song?" asked Nanaka.

Anchan tightened her grip on the toilet paper.

"I don't think you are like this just because of what we talked yesterday"

"Yeah... well, I got a lot of crap from the producer..."

 _No kidding..._

"They are really looking up to me, and wanting a lot from me, I just don't feel capable..." Anchan's voice started to crack once again, Nanaka looked at her with sad eyes.

 _What should I do...?... What should I do...? What would Kanan do...?_

"So, when they started talking about my role as a leader and how I wasn't acting like one, our conversation came to me, and struck me, you know? You were right! I'm still young, and inexperienced... and this is a lot of pressure, I just… I can't!"

Anchan ended her statement and started crying once again; Nanaka didn't think twice and hugged her.

She gently rubbed her back and comforted her.

This wasn't fair, Nanaka thought. Why where these people so reckless with a bunch of kids. Yes, they where kids! No matter how "experienced" Rikako might be because she was the oldest, or Arisa being the one with real "experience". They where kids playing at being idols and these people were putting too much pressure on Anchan's back.

So who among them fitted as leader?

Right now, maybe no one, that was why they were "training" them.

In any case, production was really stubborn about making Anchan the leader, they had even changed her card presentation, reaffirming 'Chika' as their leader.

Maybe production saw something in Anchan on the auditions?

Because, in her case, they saw another Suwa Nanaka, capable of fitting in the Matsuura Kanan they had designed, but in reality, she couldn't.

Instead, they had changed the character to fit her and tossed her attributions to another person who fitted them better, like Arisa Komiya.

So, if they kept trying to make Anchan the member's leader, that meant that no one else could.

Anchan was screwed. She has to do it. Period.

And then again, they had signed up for this, so they had to bear with it.

Nanaka separated from Anchan and looked right into her eyes.

"Anchan, if you have these thoughts, why haven't you told this to the Chief?"

Anchan sobbed a few times, then cleared her voice.

"I can't...I can't disappoint them."

Nanaka frowned.

 _I disappointed them..._

"Have you talked about this with Komiya-san?"

Anchan opened her eyes wide in alarm.

"No, why?"

"You think she fits as our leader, I don't know, get her advice...?"

"Oh, no, no, I can't"

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Why?..."

"Suwawa, she is scary..."

Nanaka snorted.

 _Yes, she is..._

"Why do you think she is scary?" asked Nanaka in an amused tone.

"She is so serious..."

"I am serious too..."

"But you are kind! And have a sleepy sweet face... and Shuka likes you, it's easy to talk to you..."

Nanaka made a goofy smile.

 _Shuka likes me... she likes me... hey! Focus..._

Nanaka shook her head and shared a smile with her.

"Well if you feel that way about Komiya-san, then she can't be the leader..."

Anchan blew her nose with some toilet paper.

"The leader should be someone who you can trust, not be scared by... What about Aida-san? She is the oldest..."

Anchan blinked a few times, thinking.

"In μ's, the member's leader wasn't Nitta-san, it was Nanjo-san, not sure why, maybe because she was the oldest and maybe the most experienced one?... But Nitta-san just played her role as 'Honoka' for the audience, but behind the scenes, it wasn't her..."

"I know... but, I don't know... I can't give that to Rikyako..."

"Why not? You were willing to give that role to Komiya-san, or me!"

Anchan giggled.

"Maybe I don't see her as being so reliable..."

 _And you see me as reliable?!_

Nanaka snorted and rubbed Anchan's back.

"If there is a reliable one in this group it's Furihata-san, but I'm sure no one will take her seriously..."

Anchan laughed hard at that.

Nanaka stopped the rubbing and cleared her voice.

"If you think carefully, then who fits that role besides you?" asked Nanaka sweetly.

Anchan thought about it silently. Nanaka didn't need to think too much, it was clear to her that no one fitted that spot.

"From "First years"; no one seems to take this seriously, Aiai is the mascot, Aikyan and King are always fooling around..."

Nanaka nodded.

"Then from 'Second years'; besides me, Rikyako is clumsy, and not very reliable...maybe a little plain? We bully her almost all the time too... then Shuka... Well, she is the youngest... and a little bit silly..."

 _Hey! That's not fair! Silly? She is not silly, she is cute... Is she serious?_

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"As for "Third years"...well you told me you don't have the energy..."

"If Aida-san is plain for you, then I'm dead..." said Nanaka in her monotone, Anchan giggled.

"About me Anchan, it's not only that I lack energy, I'm sure plainer than Aida-san, I'm not spontaneous, and I'm very quiet. I can follow the script, but I can't improvise, so trust me, I can't lead..."

"Well if you say so... ah… 'Dia-sama' is too serious and scary, and well...Ainya..."

Both stayed silent, then looked at each other and laugh.

"She is adorable..."

"Yes she is..." said Nanaka with a smile.

Aina was just too weird to fit that spot.

"Suwa-san?"

Both heard clearly on their left, so both turned their heads towards the voice.

Nanaka frowned while Anchan ferociously cleaned her eyes.

The Creepy assistant of the notebook was standing there with a smile.

To tell the truth, Nanaka had already forgotten about her, she was like a ghost.

"It's your turn to record, please follow the schedule..."

Nanaka nodded and sighed heavily; she stood up.

The assistant left and walked to the recording studio.

 _I bet there's going to be some cute and sisterly interaction between 'Chika' and 'Kanan' now..._

She looked at Anchan.

"Well, Anchan, I can't decide for you, but I can tell you one thing;"

Anchan opened her eyes wide.

"You are not alone, there are nine of us here, even if right now it looks like everybody is trying to run on their own and nothing has a shape, we will soon gain some self-confidence and feel like a real group, at least that is it what I want to believe after this camp, today is just the second day... So, no matter how lost or down you feel, even if we don't have a leader; if we can unite, the nine of us, I'm sure that everything will gain a clearer form, and it could grow in some good production for all of us to be proud of..."

Anchan was in awe, maybe this was the first time she heard Nanaka talking that much.

"Suwa-san..." she said softly.

"Just keep thinking about it, but don't give up on us yet," said Nanaka while walking at her own slow pace to the recording room.

 _First "talk" done._

Nanaka understood that what she had told Anchan the previous day was different from what she had just told her.

Anchan was still too young and inexperienced to be the leader, that was for sure, but production wanted her and no one else for that spot, if they had wanted another person they would have changed her already, instead, they kept trying to force her to do it.

Anchan had to realize that on her own and do her best to fit the spot production was giving her.

She believed that Anchan would choose to keep up being the leader because, after this talk, she would realize that no one else could do it beside her, but everybody would be there supporting her.

 _That's her role in this group..._

Nanaka stood outside the recording cottage.

She took a deep breath; if the producer had given Anchan a lot of crap, then she would receive more than her for sure.

She blinked a few times and a thought stroke her like lightning.

 _Then, what's my role in this group?_

The recording session was terrible.

But she expected that anyway.

The room was big and full of people, from the producer Nagasaki Yukio, to the Chief, one of his assistants, all the recording staff and the cameraman. (She had forgotten about him also, Anchan hadn't told them that the recording session was going to be filmed as well).

She had her "Suwa face" while feeling embarrassed about being the center of attention; another reason why being the leader was out of the question.

First, she sat on the big white couch that was almost the size of the room; she received a lot of insight into the song, the lyrics, and its meaning.

She first listened to the instrumental version; recognized how the "noise" they recorded a few hours ago would fit in the song's intro.

Anchan was right, the song was happy, fast, beach-like, and gave you a "sunshiny" vibe.

After what seemed a long talk with Nagasaki Yukio about the song and how it should be sung, the vocal training started; there is where everything started to go terribly.

Kanan's voice was supposed to be mellow and high pitched; as a "Pure attribute" should be, and of course, it was a little bit far from her normal tone.

This vocal training involved a lot of glasses of water, a lot of deep breathes and a big share of patience not to cry, get mad, or just send everything to hell. In the back of her mind she repeated to herself constantly "this is for my own good, this is for me to get better... I need to bear with this."

As for the Chief and Nagasaki Yukio, this vocal training took them a lot of massages on their temples and a big share of patience.

After what Nanaka thought had been forever, her moment to record came.

And it was equally terrible.

She had to repeat the song lots of times for several reasons; like she wasn't in character, she didn't get the tone right, or she didn't bring any emotion at all.

Once, Nagasaki Yukio had to stop the song and asked Nanaka if she didn't get the insight of the song.

Nanaka just looked at him with her "Suwa face" but didn't give him an answer; he told her the song was happy, it was a coupling song, but she looked so dead singing it.

"Suwa-san, you are supposed to convey the feelings of this camp into this song..." said Nagasaki Yukio from the other side of the booth.

"Yes..." said Nanaka in her monotone looking at the booth's door where the cameraman had a happy grin while recording her, she just tried to ignore him.

 _So, the feelings of this camp, ah? ...well, that's confusing... how should I sing this? This camp gave me... what?... Love? Passion? A hot kiss...?... Nanaka focus_! _Confusions? Anger?... No, I don't think Arisa gave me "anger", frustration ...? Disappointment..._

"Suwa-san?"

She heard through the headphones, then she realized that the song had already started and that she hadn't sung at all...

"I'm sorry..." she said again; she saw the Chief grabbing his temples once again and Nagasaki Yukio rubbing his eyes.

 _How should I sing this thing?!_

She freaked out.

But she looked so dead from the outside, and that was what had the Chief and the producer at the point of taking their eyes out.

They didn't understand that Suwa Nanaka was like that; serious, her emotions were hidden deep inside of her, and she couldn't sing histrionically like the rest of the cast.

She was a low energy person, and they couldn't change that, even if they gave her a super energetic character to play.

After the recording session, Nanaka was very well-drained; but she couldn't leave yet.

The producer made her sit on the couch for a few minutes and told her that in the next few months she needed to work on her charisma; Kanan was a charismatic character and she wasn't portraying her the way she should, and that was bothering him.

He reminded her that her role as "Third years" leader was still on hold, he really wanted Kanan to have it because that was what they had designed, but with Nanaka behaving that way, it was for sure that the role was going to be tossed to Arisa Komiya.

She needed to fight about it.

In October they would hold a commemorative campaign for the first single, they would be separated into year groups to promote it; so he highly recommended her to use that opportunity to prove them wrong, that Kanan deserved the leader role, not Dia.

Well, we are in August, there is still time to do something about it.

Nanaka left the recording studio with her heart and soul shrunk.

Not to mention that she was also drained almost to death.

She walked a few steps to nowhere in particular; she was feeling dizzy, tired, sad...

And now she had to return to dance practice...

 _No way, I can't do it..._

She walked at her slow pace to Lodge 202, if she recalled right, Arisa was next to record.

She checked the time on her phone; her recording session had lasted for almost 4 hours, more than Anchan for sure.

Arisa's recording would take place in one hour from then; that meant that production knew that her recording session would be long, 5 hours long.

And between Arisa's and Rikako's, there was a 4 hour gap, because dinner was in between, so in reality, it was a 3 hours gap.

Of course, Arisa Komiya would take fewer hours to record and would nail it.

 _Fuck it._

 **Suwa Nanaka reached her limit.**

 **She increased the pace to reach Lodge 202, where her room was; every step was more painful than the last.**

 **Every step was a failure, every step was a reminder that she wasn't up to the task, that she didn't fit the character, that she wasn't fitting the new character production altered for her, that she couldn't sing in her character's tone, nor reach her high notes.**

 **She started running.**

 **She had disappointed production, she had low stamina, she couldn't get the choreography right, her role as a leader would be tossed to someone else, she didn't have anything relatable to her character.**

 **Why was she here?**

 **She reached the porch of Lodge 202 and almost crashed into the door with her arms.**

 **She rested her forehead on the door and couldn't help but cry bitterly against the door with her teeth tightened in anger, frustration, and sadness.**

 **"Suwawa...?"**

 **She heard; the world stopped.**

 **She sobbed a few times, and closed her eyes tight with more pain, letting her tears fall helplessly.**

 **It was Aina's voice.**

 **Ready or not, she was going to have that "talk".**

.

.

.

The night was a bit cold, but somehow it felt refreshing.

After a long and tiring day, a bit of a cold breeze was very well welcomed.

It was late, it was dark, it was quiet.

It was perfect.

Nanaka sighed with a heavy heart and her soul shrugged.

She was sitting outside, on the porch of the Reception cottage; she had a bottle of milk between her hands, her comfy sleeping clothes, hair made into a bun, her glasses on, and a basket with her stuff by her side. She had just left the bathroom but didn't feel like going back to Lodge 202.

After dinner, Arisa had this wonderful idea of the nine of them to go the Spa; she said something like "This is Japan, and in ancient times, people bonded opening to each other and taking baths together".

Nanaka freaked out.

How much more could she hate Arisa?

"First years" of course made a lot of fuss and said that it was a great idea, Anchan and Shuka, of course, followed through with them, Aina just laughed like an old man, while Rikako made a bitter smile but didn't say a thing about it, she was really nervous about her time to record, even if no one could tell; she had ended up eating leftover of Nanaka's dinner.

While Nanaka massaged her temples trying to figure out how to avoid this situation, the rest of the members just started to move and prepare.

She didn't feel ready, she was coming out from an exhausting conversation with Aina, plus training; she didn't feel ready to see everybody naked.

Actually, she needed space, and please God, silence.

Somehow she managed to avoid that situation by switching it with one that maybe she wasn't prepared to have yet; the "talk" with Shuka.

 _Good Lord._

 _I managed to do almost all the "talking" today..._

 _I'm beaten._

She took some sips from her milk.

In the end, she had ended up bathing at the cottage, Lodge 202, and then went out for a bottle of warm milk to avoid going upstairs with everybody.

She could hear them even from where she was seated; now she could easily recognize Aina's laugh in a crowded, and in this quiet place, Aina's voice stood out even more.

 _She is cute..._

She heard footsteps approaching towards her; she tightened her grip on the bottle and silently prayed for that to be someone from the staff, maybe someone from the village, but none of the members, 3 "talks" in a day was enough.

"Suwa-san" she heard clearly.

Nanaka did a painful mock on her face.

 _Good Lord!_

 _From all of them..._

 _HER._

Nanaka lifted her head and looked at her with her "Suwa face"; it was late, it had been a long day of having her mask on.

"Komiya-san," she said dryly.

From all the members, the last person she wanted to talk to right now was her, Arisa Komiya.

Arisa had a serious face, but one of her hands was on her stomach. Something wasn't right.

Arisa did a small bow and walked inside the cottage.

For a small moment, Nanaka felt relieved, that meant that she didn't want to talk either.

But nothing is perfect. She heard her steps stopping just in front of the door.

"You know..." said Arisa.

Nanaka closed her eyes painfully.

 _Damn! Why?!_

 _Go your way...and I go mine..._

She heard steps going back to her side.

"I think it's a good moment, you can't run away anymore," Arisa said, both shared a look.

"I can refuse to talk," said Nanaka dryly.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't do that."

Nanaka blinked a few times and looked away from Arisa.

 _Ok, talk number 4..._

"Why didn't you come to the Spa?" asked Arisa concernedly.

"I didn't want to," said Nanaka dryly.

"Why?" Arisa insisted.

"Because reasons."

"Did you have something to do with Shuka not coming either?"

 _Yes._

"No."

Arisa sighed and with a bit of resignation, sat at her side.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk; I'm gonna do the talking, so please listen," Arisa said in a very mature tone; Nanaka hummed.

"I don't know why you are like this with me, I know you are not this unpleasant with the rest of the members, it's just me, so I need to know what the hell did I do to you to get this treatment."

 _Nothing..._

"But I guess I can figure it out." Arisa searched for Nanaka's eyes, but Nanaka was focused on nothing in the distance.

"I can relate to you, you know?" said Arisa, that statement made Nanaka turn her face furiously towards her.

 _Relate? With me?_

 _HOW?!_

"That surprises you?" Arisa asked like if she had read her mind.

"Totally," said Nanaka dryly.

Arisa giggled.

"Within the members, you and I are the quietest, I can understand your annoyance when all of them are like... well, the way they are…"

"What about Aida-san?" asked Nanaka.

"She is quiet too, but she fits with them more than us... She is a 'Second year", Saito-san and Inami-san will take care of her."

Nanaka hummed again.

This had nothing to do with her unpleasant behavior towards her.

"Listen, I don't know what happened, I assumed it has something to do with 'Kanan-san'."

Nanaka tightened her grip on the bottle some more.

"...I, I had a conversation with the producer today, on my recording session, he told me that I have to take the 'Third years' leadership because 'Kanan-san' can't do it..."

Nanaka swallowed hard.

Of course, they were going to tell her, it wasn't going to be a secret for too long.

"Did you know about it?" Arisa asked.

"Yes, I knew..." Nanaka said with a bitter and sad tone.

"Ok..."

Nanaka looked at the nothing in the distance once again; she felt her eyes watering.

"Why can't you do it?... Or is it that you don't want to?" asked Arisa, again with concern.

"I can't do it, I'm not up to the task," Nanaka said with a knot in her throat.

"I see..." said Arisa in a serious tone.

They were silent a few more seconds, that Nanaka thought was forever, and since she didn't say a thing, Arisa continued.

"Ok, so, I'm guessing your behavior towards me is because you feel I'm stealing your role, and it's been a while you have been acting like this, so I'm assuming you have known this from almost the beginning..."

Nanaka looked in shame on the floor.  
It sounded silly coming from Arisa's mouth.

"That's so childish," she said in the end.

Nanaka frowned and looked at her with a serious face.

"I don't want your opinion." Nanaka said dryly in her "Suwa tone".

Arisa raised her eyebrows in surprise; Nanaka had always been so quiet and polite, the only moment she had lost her nerves had been when the Lead teacher had tried to force her to do the leapfrog on the first day.

But maybe because Nanaka was having a really crappy day, the last thing she wanted was to be forced to do something she knew she couldn't do, and she was at the limit of her patience.

Then, Arisa understood.

The voice check session had taken place that day. Maybe that day Nanaka had been told that she didn't fit her character, that she wasn't up to task, that her leadership role would be passed to her, and later on, she was forced to try to do a leapfrog that she knew she couldn't do, and Shuka had to do it instead. Yet another failure.

So, no, it wasn't childish, she was hurt, she must have been feeling like crap.

"I'm sorry," said Arisa with clear sincerity.

Nanaka looked away from her.

"I... I didn't know..." continued Arisa with a sad tone.

"Nobody knows" Nanaka lied. Aina was the only one who knew, but who cared now.

"You should have told me," said Arisa more confidently.

"Why? It's not my decision..." said Nanaka looking at Arisa again.

"Because I would have helped you, I don't know! Do something about it, say 'no' to the producer, or at least know!"

"How? Komiya-san, it's not that easy to refuse production's orders."

"I don't know."

Arisa paused, then placed a hand on Nanaka's shoulder, forcing her to look at her right into her eyes.

"Suwa-san, the last thing I wanted was to take anybody's job, I don't want to take your job away, I just found out about it; and I believe in this group, I want to be part of it, and you were shutting me out because you are feeling crappy about it, if I had known something like this was happening, I would just had helped you... You should have told me."

Nanaka blinked a few times; Arisa's face was indeed scary, she was so serious.

Nanaka made a motion for Arisa to release her; Arisa withdrew her hand and looked at her.

Nanaka sighed softly.

 _She is not a bad person, it was just me..._

"You are not an easy person to talk to, Komiya-san," said Nanaka softly.

"Eh? Why?" Arisa said clearly surprised.

"You are so serious all the time, it's scary, actually, it scares ours ' _kouhais_ '."

Arisa snorted, then laughed.

"Oh my God, Suwa-san, we are not ' _senpais_ ' here, we are in the same boat, we are... I dunno, wannabe friends?"

"You still call me by my last name."

"Because you do too, and actually, I don't feel like I'm your friend with that unpleasant behavior of yours... I don't even feel like your coworker."

"Point taken," said Nanaka dryly.

"But now I know why, and I'm sorry, I wish I could help you somehow..."

"I think there's nothing that I can do about it," Nanaka said sadly.

"Why? How did this happen?" Arisa asked with concern.

Nanaka took her time to answer; should she trust Arisa with this? Well, she would find out anyway, and she was a "Third year" like her, so maybe it was foolish to try to hide her situation.

"Well," she started, and tightened her grip on the bottle, "it happened because my audition was different from the voice check session; the 'Kanan' they designed is way different from me. Also, the inconsistency of the creators towards the voice attributes, everything turned out way different from what they designed."

"What? How?"

"'Kanan' was supposed to be a 'Cool' attribute, straightforward, a tomboy, energetic, sporty, and of course, have a nice body..."

Nanaka turned her head towards Arisa and looked at her with a funny face. 

"Do you think I fit that profile?" she said with an amused voice.

Arisa bit her lips.

"Of course not Komiya-san, don't sweat it" she giggled.

"My voice fits more like a 'Pure' attribute, I'm not sporty as you can see, I don't have energy and I have low stamina, I'm not straightforward like they want me to be, I'm too girly, and of course, I don't have a nice body..."

"But–" Arisa tried, but Nanaka gave her a sign that she wasn't finished.

"They saw that, and within 'Third years', 'Dia' was the conflict, she has to be a 'Cool' attribute too, she has character and... well, you are her voice..."

Nanaka paused and looked at Arisa with a coy smile.

"Your voice is 'Cool', you have more experience as an MC, you have better stamina, and of course... you have a nice body..." Nanaka felt her cheeks becoming red, clearly, she saw Arisa's cheek becoming red too.

"You fit 'Kanan' more than me, but you also fit 'Dia', you even look like her, but of course, you can't do two roles, so for them it was easy to toss you some attributes that can be tossed, and as for me, change the character a bit ..."

Nanaka finished her sentence and looked at the ground closing her eyes in sadness.

What she didn't tell her was that she was disappointing production with the new character they had designed as well, but what now? They were going to make Aina fit her? Of course not.

"Wow…" said Arisa in a small tone.

"I'm sorry Komiya-san, I know it's not your fault, I know you didn't know, I know it wasn't fair, but every time I see you, I see my failure..."

Nanaka's voice was trembling but was soft.

"The only thing I have from 'Kanan' it's her ponytail..."

"And her voice," said Arisa confidently.

Nanaka looked at her with a bitter expression.

 _Not yet..._

"Suwa-san, I'm really sorry about this, I wish I could have known sooner, really..."

"I'm still trying to figure out why they chose me you know?" said Nanaka sadly.

"Don't waste time on that," said Arisa with a strong voice, Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Suwa-san, you are 'Kanan-san', no matter what they designed before, you make the character come alive and that's all that matters, they chose you for something, you are here and you are part of Aqours, because 'Kanan-san' is part of them, don't shut her out as well..."

Nanaka bit her lips.

"About me reminding you of your failures... I... l..."

Arisa was trying to find the right words.

"I'm not what you think, I have this body because I'm a model, I work with my body, you are a radio personality, your voice should be your strength, also, I'm... I'm so clumsy and insecure... I'm not used to working in groups... that's why I'm so serious, so I get that the younger ones got scared... But I'm not like that... I'm a nerd."

Nanaka snorted.

"What?!"

"Yeah... I'm an _Otaku_ too."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise.

 _Who would have ever thought..._

"I like manga," said Arisa, her cheeks red.

Nanaka hummed with a smile on her face.

"So, what I mean... It's, like, I'm not 'perfect', I have flaws like everybody, you paint me as if I was someone unreachable... It's what you do to 'Kanan-san' too, you think she is unreachable, but you are here, you need to get closer to her, in that way you can portray her the way you should; forget about what they designed, it's in the past, focus on you, you have more of her than her ponytail..."

Nanaka made a bitter smile but felt relieved. Maybe now she could record that song way better than she had in the afternoon.

Maybe she should have talked with Arisa sooner.

"Thank you," said Nanaka softly.

"Don't mention it," said Arisa, sincerely.

"I'm worried, you know?" continued Arisa, "I know I don't fit as a leader because people are afraid of me, but I couldn't help but worry about the group's bond, that's why I came up with the Spa thing."

"How so?"

"'First years' are already bonded, 'Second years' are on their way, Rikako is the only one who needs to fit better, but she is on the way... but 'Third years'?"

Arisa looked at Nanaka with concern.

"We are a mess. Aina is always fooling around with 'First years' or with that silly couple; you are always with Shuka... Now also with Anchan. And me, I'm always with Rikako or Kanako, we 'Third years' don't bond. Well, you and Aina fit better than with me... But because you were acting weird towards me."

Nanaka nodded, she felt that too.

"Besides that, Aqours felt like a group that was already segregated in subunits... I don't feel a sense of unity... It's like everybody is with her partner of comfort... I'm not judging, I like to spend time with Rikako because she is quiet... but we need to be a group"

"You are totally right..."

"And it's not fair that our leader had to do it for us."

Nanaka raised her eyebrows again.

"You see Anchan as our leader?"

"Not yet, that's why we need to help her"

Nanaka smiled at her.

 _She is nice._

"I'll tell you what." said Arisa with a happy tone, "What if I help you become more suited for 'Kanan-san's sake? For you to be able to be an MC, more spontaneous and such... And you can help me be more friendly and no this serious..."

Nanaka snorted, it wasn't like she was friendly either, she was just not that scary.

"Sounds fair." declared Nanaka in the end.

Both shared a smile, then fell quiet for a moment.

The atmosphere felt nice once again, but they couldn't stay like that for too long, it was starting to get chilly.

Nanaka stood up, her milk was now cold.

"Why did you come here Komiya-san?" Nanaka asked with a soft tone.

"My stomach hurts... I came to get some pills" Arisa said standing up.

"Oh, is it bad?"

"Not that bad, maybe something in the hamburger was wrong? I hope Rikako doesn't get sick too, she ate her portion and part of yours..."

Nanaka giggled.

Rikako was somewhat of a glutton, Aina, King and her enjoyed eating so much.

"You want me to wait for you?" asked Nanaka.

"Nah, it's ok, get going, tomorrow we will go for a jog at the Yamanaka lake, you need your stamina" she laughed.

Nanaka deadpanned but smiled at the end. 

"Oh, did you hear about Shuka's birthday party, right?" asked Arisa.

"Yes, Aina told me about it. It's next week, right?"

"Saturday" confirmed Arisa, who started to move to the entrance of the cottage.

"I'm not gonna miss it for the world," said Nanaka dropping her bottle in a trash can, then grabbed her basket.

Arisa stopped at the entrance and looked at Nanaka with a malicious grin.

"I thought so... have a good night Suwa-san."

"Good night~," said Nanaka in her singsong voice and started moving at her slow pace towards the cottage.

To her surprise it was silent.

She couldn't hear the fuss her teammates had been making a few minutes ago, maybe the Lead teacher had sent them straight to bed once again; she looked carefully to the second floor, the lights were out.

She frowned.

How was she supposed to find her futon now?

She sighed softly and continued her way.

It had been a difficult day indeed, from the beginning to the end, not just because of practice and recording were extremely soul-draining, but her "talks" with Anchan, Aina, Shuka and now Arisa... were heart draining as well.

Entering the cottage she saw that the teachers and assistants were still awake, it seemed that they were waiting for her and Arisa to come back.

Nanaka first stopped at the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she came out, she said "goodnight" to the staff and carefully went upstairs.

She stopped on top of the stairs; It was dark, she could see only black shapes on the floor, she waited a bit for her eyes to be adapted to the dark.

The soft light from outside helped her to find her futon; she could find it "easily" because she remembered yesterday's order, and because the only two untouched futons were Arisa's and hers, and they were sleeping next to each other.

She moved carefully toward her futon; quietly left her basket on the floor beside the wall, left her glasses inside, and took her phone with her, then arranged the futon by groping it.

She sat there a few seconds, somehow feeling all her exhaustion invading her.

 _What a day..._

She entered the futon and turned around to Arisa's side. She left her phone at her side but didn't even care to look at it.

Finally, she felt at ease, but still not quite comfortable.

She closed her eyes.

Today surely had been a rollercoaster of feelings and emotions, and at the end of the day, the average of it was a sad one.

She had been struggling with her role in this project from the beginning, not fitting, trying to fit in, failing constantly, needing help from everyone, and then insisted on having this mask around Anchan, Shuka and "First years", that she was so demure and bulletproof... but the truth was that she needed to be comforted. So how long could she keep lying behind her mask?

She felt so sad, so tired, so frail; she couldn't help but feel the imperious desire to start crying again.

They still hadn't had their debut and she was at her limit.

Suddenly she felt movement on her right; that was Aina's futon, she recognized, but in the middle of that thought she felt a cold breeze on her back that was quickly replaced by a warm body sticking it.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

Someone else was in her futon.

She couldn't move, she couldn't even breath.

The warm body stuck even closer and wrapped its arms around her.

Nanaka didn't say a word.

 _Who is it? Is it Aina?_

The only two people with enough confidence to do something like that were Shuka and Aina.

She moved her hands to touch the warm body's hands; she softly caressed them trying to figure it out who's hands they were.

But she couldn't recognize them.

It wasn't small nor big, so she couldn't guess.

She tried to feel the warm body stuck to her back. Then again, it was short, but how short? Shuka and Aina were short.

In this position, she couldn't tell.

 _Is it Shuka?... I can't smell sweet peaches...I can't smell anything... It can't be Shuka, her futon is two spots away... and not after what we talked about..._

She tried to make sense of the situation.

 _Holy good Lord._

 _It's Aina._

She thought, but she wasn't sure, she was just too scared to turn and look.

Then a cold sweat invaded her; the warm body tightened her grip and moved Nanaka's body with more strength towards her, and she could feel her head hiding in the back of Nanaka's neck.

Then, she didn't care who it was.

She felt held, secure, loved; someone was comforting her, after this crappy and hellish day, someone was hugging her so tightly and lovingly, something she hadn't felt in years.

She tightened her grip on the body's hands and closed her eyes, letting soft tears fall helplessly down her cheeks and making sobbing lightly, which the warm body recognized, so she tightened her grip against Nanaka and then whispered in her ear...

"Everything is gonna be ok..."

Nanaka couldn't recognize the voice, but to tell the truth, she didn't care anymore.

No matter who it was now, it was someone who cared about her and was there to comfort her, to hold her, and maybe to love her.

So the tears kept falling helplessly.

In the quiet night where everyone else was there, resting after a long day of practice and recording, soft sobs and whimpers could be heard from two of the nine futons.

The difference was that one person was held by _somebody_ , while the other one was crying all alone.

—0oo0— 

* * *

Notes:

Aina's and Shuka's talk are on Lies Under a Mask Ch 02.  
Please look forward to that! ;)

We hoped you had enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks so much for the comments & Kudos! ;)!


	5. Chapter 5

Notes:

If you haven't read Lies Under a Mask Chapter 02, we really recommend you to read it or you might miss a lot of things...  
Second, We do a lot, and we mean A LOT of research to deliver this fic, so we will not mess around with heavy details like the real name of Suwawa; her real name is Kawakami Nao, it's on a leaked picture of her third year in high school were its written, you can find it on google.

Please enjoy! : )

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Masquerade Ch 05

Yamanaka Lake is the largest of the Fuji Five Lakes; it's the third highest in Japan. Conversely, the lake is also the shallowest of the Fuji Five Lakes and is the only one to have a natural outflow.

Yamanaka Lake surrounds the beautiful village of Yamanakako; which is mostly protected by forests, extending around the base of Mount Fuji, which is also visible from the village, giving locals and travelers a wonderful view and an unforgettable sight to see...

...all of this would mean something if Suwa Nanaka was actually focused on the "here and now", where she actually was.

Third day of training camp; Aqours schedule that morning activity was first to have a P.E. session, where Shuka came in late and feeling really low, even wearing a mask over her mouth and nose, and then to go for a jog around Yamanaka Lake in Yamanakako village, about 5.71 km from Sound Village where they were training.

The morning was warm and the sky looked clear, but the mood was terrible.

Only eight of the girls made it; Arisa Komiya was having a stomachache from the previous night which didn't seem to ease, and after that morning's events, it seemed to get worse, and she preferred to stay and record her mix instead of jogging.

As for the other eight girls, they put them in a minivan and went to the lake for the activity, but this time they weren't alone, the people from the staff would be joining in too.

So there they were, on the sidewalk stretching before the jog; it seemed that 'First years' were happy and with a lot of energy as always, but the mood between Nanaka, Shuka, and Aina was a bit gloomy, too quiet and serious, even for the latter two.

Anchan was in her own complex situation; it seemed that her ankle was giving her some problems, so she was actually debating with herself if she could jog or not.

So it looked like that the only one who was easy about this was Rikako, but maybe she was feeling lonely without Arisa...

Nanaka had green knickerbockers, a tight light yellow shirt and her light grey jersey with the hood on, and of course, a serious "Suwa face".

She kept giving glances towards Aina and Shuka: Aina seemed to be doing fine, quiet, but fine, as for Shuka...

Well, she was wearing her cap almost down to the middle of her face, trying to hide the fact that she was maybe angry, frustrated, or even sad... she couldn't know, Shuka was a kid, and this morning's events maybe were too much for her to handle.

Nanaka closed her eyes and sighed softly.

This was her fault.

The previous night, after talking with Arisa and realizing that she wasn't a bad person, that it was she, Suwa Nanaka, the one who was making things harder for them to be coworkers, she returned to the Lodge, got in her futon and had another emotional breakdown.

In the middle of that, _somebody_ came inside her futon and hugged her tightly; at that moment she didn't care who it was, but that morning she woke up realizing that this _somebody_ was still hugging her, and they had actually slept together.

To her surprise, this _somebody_ was Shuka.

And after revealing that it had been Aina who alerted Shuka that Nanaka was feeling bad, and for that reason, she changed futons, both came to the conclusion that none of them wanted to disappoint each other.

And they kissed.

They kissed raw and wet, there, in the middle of the room, inside Nanaka's futon, with Shuka on top of her.  
The make-out sessions could have grown to something more if Arisa Komiya hadn't stopped them with a simple angry whisper.

Nanaka and Shuka stopped the session in fear.

 **Not 12 hours had passed since they had agreed to not do stuff with the members around, and now Arisa knew.**

 **How where they supposed to make this thing work if they were this reckless, and someone had already caught them?**

 **It was about time for the Staff to know too, and then it would be the end for both of them.**

 **Nanaka covered her face with both hands in shame.**

 **She was the older and in charge, the adult in this thing, and yet she let this kind of thing happen.**

 **She turned around to look to the other side; she didn't want to see Arisa's disapproving face.**

 **Nanaka uncovered her face to greet something even worse; Aina was sitting and embracing her knees where Shuka's futon should be, her eyes were swollen as if she had been crying, and she had a disappointed look on her face.**

 **Aina shook her head locking gazes with Nanaka.**

 **What was worse, disapproval or disappointment?**

 **She just closed her eyes and covered her face again with her hands; feeling that everything was falling apart, and everything was out of her control.**

 **A complete disaster.**

She stayed with her hands covering her face for a matter of seconds, she could still feel Shuka's weight on top of her.

What was wrong with this kid? Arisa's angry face wasn't enough to make her come back to her senses and get off of her?

Nanaka withdrew her hands from her face; she gave a small glance to Arisa who still had a prominent frown in her angry scary face.

She blinked quickly and looked up for Shuka, she was looking down at her with a troubled look while biting her lower lip; it seemed that Shuka was waiting for instructions.

"Get off," said Nanaka coldly.

Shuka blinked a few times trying to understand the command; a few seconds later she moved to her left, letting Nanaka free from her body.

Nanaka didn't give much thought about it and used her leftover strength to get out of the futon.

She panicked.

And what did she do when she panicked?; she ran.

She gave a serious look to Shuka, and without saying anything she moved as fast as she could towards the stairs.

She could hear a soft "Suwa-san" coming from Shuka's lips, Arisa moving in her futon, and Aina sobbing softly.

How long had Aina actually been awake and crying, and why?

She tried to rush down the stairs carefully, as to not wake up the teachers and assistants; luckily, all of them were still sleeping.

She moved like a ninja towards the main door; put on her shoes and finally rushed out of the cottage.

She was greeted by a cold breeze.

It was still too early, the sun had just raised; she couldn't help but shiver outside, indeed her futon was just too hot, and the contrast was a bit too much.

Her running took her a few steps away from the cottage, she grabbed her head and closed her eyes.

 _Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! ...how reckless! Dammit, and it was Arisa who saw us, of all people! Just when we were starting to understand each other, now how am I gonna face her?! And Ainya! She is gonna be so mad!_

Nanaka grabbed her temples and started walking in circles in distress.

 _I should have stopped Shuka! This wasn't appropriate! We talked about it! We have an agreement, we both agreed it... why would she do this to me?!..._

The truth was that it wasn't only Shuka's fault, she hadn't stopped her in the first place, and actually, she didn't want too.

She liked that sensation; having Shuka so close, horny and sexy... But this wasn't the time! Nor the place!

What was wrong with them?!

Nanaka kept walking in circles while grabbing her temples in an attempt to put her thoughts in order.

Not only Aina had seen them again, but now Arisa had witnessed this "forbidden love" they were having, and maybe Arisa wasn't going to be as nice as Aina to tell her to stop doing nonsense.

Arisa was professional, diligent; she wasn't going to accept this kind of behavior in the group.

 _Dammit! She is going to scold me..._

And maybe this time, not just her.

Shuka would be scolded too.

Nanaka stopped, giving her back to the cottage.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, still grabbing her temples.

Right now the only one who had talked seriously with Shuka about this topic was her; Aina's talk with Nanaka wasn't really a "scold", but it had been a serious talk, and of course, a wake-up call for her to stop doing nonsense, and stop whatever she had with Shuka at once.

So Shuka hadn't received any crap about this, and maybe if she did get something from this, it was going to be easier on her, because she was the "youngest and inexperienced".

All faults would probably fall on Nanaka, because she was the older one, meaning the responsible one of this "relationship".

 _I have to take the blame..._ _  
I have to protect Shuka from this..._

"Nao-san..." Nanaka heard softly.

Nanaka's heart stopped at once.

Not just because it was a beautiful voice calling her; but because that beautiful voice had called her by her real name.

Again.

She tightened her lips and clenched her fists.

"Saito-san," she said coldly, and slowly started turning around towards Shuka.

Shuka stood there, shoeless, shivering in her thin PJs, her hair was a mess and had a sad expression; her eyes became watery as soon as she heard being called "Saito-san" by Nanaka, such formalities weren't common towards her, and also, the cold tone. Plus, Nanaka's angry "Suwa face".

Shuka brought her hands to her mouth.

"I introduced myself as 'Suwa Nanaka', so please, while we are working, address me as such."

Nanaka's tone was cold and insensitive; Shuka swallowed hard.

"But...we are not working right now..." Shuka retorted with a small and fearful voice.

"Yes we are, we are in a training camp, this is work."

"I'm sorry..." said Shuka softly, closing her eyes tightly, still hiding behind her hands.

"I think we should stop _this_ ," said Nanaka, coldly again.

Shuka opened her eyes abruptly and withdrew her hands from her mouth.

"It's clear as water that we can't do thi—"

"I refuse!" interrupted Shuka, Nanaka opened her eyes in discomfort, her _kouhai_ was interrupting her.

"Shuka." scolded Nanaka with a serious tone.

"I don't want to stop it, and I believe you don't want to either."

"You are not getting it!" said Nanaka with little patience, "What we did was reckless! We agreed to not do stuff with the members around; not 12 hours have passed from that and see what happened, Komiya-san knows now!"

"So what?!" Shuka raised her tone.

Nanaka opened her eyes in disbelief.

"Let her know...I don't care" continued Shuka seeing that Nanaka was astonished, standing there looking at her,  
"What is she gonna do? Tell the staff?..."

"Shuka..."

"I get that doing stuff with all the members there was reckless... My bad, but it isn't reason enough for us to stop _this_ , I want _this_ "

Shuka stepped closer to Nanaka and grabbed her hands, she held them tightly with her own; she looked straight into Nanaka's eyes.

"Suwa-san... I meant every word, from yesterday and from before in the futon, don't you want this?"

"It's not whether I want it or not!"

"Then what?! Is there something else you are not telling me? Is there someone else?"

"Eh?! Someone else?" asked Nanaka with surprise in her voice.

"Is there?..." said Shuka softly, not taking her eyes out of Nanaka's.

"Shuka, this isn't about feelings..." said Nanaka more calmly and softly; Shuka opened her eyes wide, it seemed that both were losing themselves again in each other's eyes, "...it's about our careers..." she ended softly.

Both stayed quiet for a few seconds, or maybe minutes, in fact, they didn't care, they were in this intense gaze competition, reading each other's eyes and holding each other's hands.

 _Good Lord._ _  
I want to kiss her again..._

Nanaka tried hard to resist the imperious desire to kiss her, to continue where they had left what was happening inside that futon, but this wasn't the moment nor the time, so she kept fighting with her feelings, and it seemed that Shuka was equally troubled; she kept licking her lips suggestively.

"Suwa-san, Saito-san." they heard softly, again.

Both closed their eyes in discomfort; they knew that voice quite well.

So they let go of each other's hands and took a deep breath; Nanaka lifted her sight towards the cottage while Shuka turned around.

Arisa Komiya was standing on the porch with a straight face, one hand in her stomach and a concerned Aina behind her.

Both of them had their respective PJs but had jackets and shoes on.

"What the hell is Ainya doing here?" Shuka asked Nanaka in a whisper.

Nanaka blinked a few time, she wasn't wearing her contacts or her glasses, so she assumed that these two figures were Arisa and Aina. She recognized Arisa's voice, her tall figure, and her posture, and Aina being so short wasn't difficult to recognize.

"She was awake... and saw us... _again_ " whispered Nanaka while walking slowly towards the porch.

Shuka bit her lips and followed Nanaka.

Nanaka stopped a few steps from the porch; it was a considerable distance for her to see their teammates, not clearly, but better than before.

Shuka stopped by her side with a nervous face.

Nanaka kept her serious "Suwa face", if Arisa was going to scold her, she needed her best mask on.

 _Ok, I'm here, bring it on!_

The four of them were silent. The tension grew like foam.

They all shared glances towards each other; Aina's eyes were swollen and had a sad smile on her face, Arisa had a straight face; Nanaka couldn't read that face as mad, sad or whatever, Arisa always had that face, it was indeed scary.

Shuka was nervous, she had a weird smile but also felt embarrassed, and was shivering; standing there without shoes and in her thin PJs was starting to take a toll on her.

Nanaka just blinked, her face was in "Suwa mode", just waiting for someone to say something.

Arisa cleared her throat

"So I guess I'm the one doing the talking again Suwa-san?" said Arisa in a mocking tone.

Nanaka twitched one eyebrow.

"You look like crap, is your stomach feeling ok?" retorted Nanaka in the same tone as Arisa's.

Arisa twitched her lips.

Aina opened her big black eyes wide and looked at Nanaka in panic; Nanaka didn't move an inch.

If Arisa wanted to scold her, she would be ready, and actually, she wasn't afraid of her anymore.

Shuka looked at Nanaka with concerned eyes.

"Actually I'm not feeling alright..." said Arisa finally, seeing that Nanaka wasn't going to cooperate, again, "But that aside, would you mind to explain to me what's going on?"

"No," Nanaka said dryly and coldly.

Nanaka could feel Shuka and Aina swallowing hard and the tension growing once again; this time, the intense gaze competition was between Arisa's big scary eyes and Nanaka's serious ones.

"Are you serious?" Arisa was losing her patience, "Are you going to deny again that you had something to do with Saito-san's not going to the Spa with us last night?"

"You what?!" snapped Aina.

Nanaka twitched her eyebrow once again and unconsciously moved forward, covering Shuka behind her and sending the message to not mess with her.

"Suwa-san...?" whispered Shuka behind her.

 _She is my responsibility..._

Nanaka didn't say anything, she just stayed quiet; Arisa raised one eyebrow while Aina opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Maybe you stayed behind with her doing 'dirty stuff', and that's why none of you came to the Spa," said Arisa in a diligent tone.

 _I hate this woman..._

"You WHAT?!" said again Aina rising her tone.

" _Oi!_ What's wrong with you?" snapped Shuka from behind Nanaka's back with some annoyance in her voice.

"Suwawa! What the hell?! I thought you were clear on stopping this nonsense!" said Aina moving forward.

"You knew about this?" said Arisa looking at Aina.

"Yes I did," Aina said softly, looking at Nanaka with watery eyes.

"How?!" snapped Shuka again, this time moving from behind Nanaka's back.

"Because you two are so reckless and were making out everywhere! Control your hormones you rabbits!"

"Hey! Watch it!" said Shuka annoyed.

"Stop it! Both of you" said Arisa in her diligent way.

Both girls stay quiet but clearly uneasy in their spot.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

This was a difficult situation; Aina and Shuka were like a time bomb. Aina could explode at any second in jealousy, while Shuka could explode in pride.

Nanaka and Arisa were the only ones who could civilize this situation.

"Suwa-san..." started Arisa again, "Can we make this thing simple? You know, I actually don't care if you fucked her last night, and that's why none of you came to the Spa, it's the fact you lied to me last night."

Aina made a drowned sound on Arisa's statement.

"I had to." said Nanaka in her "Suwa tone".

"Arisha, what the hell are you saying?" interrupted Aina.

Arisa just ignored her.

"Why?" asked Arisa looking at Nanaka.

"Why do you care? I didn't want to go to the Spa with everybody, end of the story."

"And Saito-san?"

"She didn't want to go without me"

"Bullshit!" snapped Aina.

Shuka was about to say something, but Nanaka grabbed her, arm stopping her.

Shuka looked at her concerned, but Nanaka didn't take her eyes off Arisa.

"I thought we made ourselves clear last night Suwa-san, I thought we were going to start trusting each other."

Nanaka blinked.

 _She is not mad because we kissed, she is mad because I didn't tell her?..._

"Why should I tell you this? It's my private life," asked Nanaka dryly.

"Well, Aina knows!" said Arisa amused.

"Because she is everywhere!" snapped Shuka annoyed.

"I'm not everywhere! You two keep kissing right in front of me!" said Aina.

There was so much pain in that sentence, Nanaka clenched her fists.

 _I'm sorry Aina..._

"Oh, so this isn't the first time?" asked Arisa calmly.

"The hell it is! They have been doing it for a while now," said Aina, annoyed.

"Suzuki-San!" scolded Nanaka.

"My..." said Shuka softly, now looking at Nanaka.

Nanaka closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then looked at Shuka.

"You told her?" asked Shuka softly.

"Shuka, she saw us on the first night...then she asked me... how could I deny something she saw and heard?" answered Nanaka softly towards Shuka; she just gave her a sad smile.

"Ok..." interrupted Arisa making Nanaka and Shuka look at her again, "Can we be sincere then Suwa-san?

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face" not saying anything.

Aina had a serious face too, and that was weird.

Suddenly, Nanaka felt her left hand being grabbed by Shuka and quickly entwined her fingers with Nanaka's.

"Sincerely Komiya-san, Suwa-san and I are trying to be something, together," said Shuka with confidence and a clear voice, this statement made Nanaka look at her in awe, Aina opened her eyes and mouth wide, and Arisa raised her eyebrows.

"We are a _thing_ , and if you want explanations I can give them to you, because..." Shuka looked at Nanaka with loving eyes, "... we are in this together, so stop taking it against Suwawa, I'm here too." Shuka finished looking at Arisa with a serious face and tightening her grip on their entwined hands.

"Shuka..." whispered Nanaka with concern.

"Suwawa, I told you I'm not a kid anymore, stop trying to protect me..." she whispered back.

But it seemed that Arisa didn't see Shuka as an adult, so she ignored her too.

Arisa focused on Nanaka once again.

"Actually, I can't care less if you are fucking Saito-san right now," said Arisa in her diligent tone, "what bothers me is that you do it there, while all of us were sleeping... and the fact that you couldn't trust me yesterday, but it's ok, you were also protecting Saito-san..."

"WHAT?!" snapped again Aina in total discomforted tone.

"Arisha, you are ok with this?!" said Aina agitatedly.

Arisa looked at her with her big eyes and shrugged.

Nanaka could feel Shuka's hand tightening again against hers; clearly, Shuka was angry at Aina.

"Calm down..." Nanaka whispered to Shuka.

"I... I can't believe this!" said Aina again towards Arisa.

"Why are you so against it Suzuki-San?" asked Arisa calmly.

"Why?...WHY?!" she said raising her tone, then her sight traveled from Arisa to the couple.

"Suwawa we already talked about this! You should keep this down and in the dark! I can't believe you are throwing your career away because you are horny!"

"Suzuk—" tried Arisa.

"Hey—" tried Shuka but was stopped by Nanaka's grip on her hand.

Nanaka didn't say anything, she just blinked.

Aina continued her rant like a machine gun.

"You should know better! This is going to cost you your position in the project! You signed a contract for God's sake! You can't date anyone, and even less one of the members! And with her of all!"

"Suzuki-san, calm down" tried Arisa, but Aina was out of her mind.

"You are going to ruin Aqours! Your characters don't have anything in common! And it's a matter of time for the two of you to be separated!" Aina kept ranting; she started to say some painful things that Nanaka couldn't get at all, Aina was stomping over her own words and ideas.

Shuka tightened her grip on Nanaka's hand, now it was a bit painful for her to hold Shuka in her spot.

"Now I know where you got your speech from last night... " said Shuka softly, looking at Nanaka with a bit of bitterness, Nanaka tried to play cool, but she felt terrible and pouted because of it.

"Ok that's enough!" said Arisa raising her tone, making Aina stop.

Aina's cheeks were red, her breathing was quite elaborate too.

Shuka let go of Nanaka's hand and took a few steps forward.

"If it bothers you this much, why the hell did you change futons with me?!" asked Shuka with clear anger.

"What?" said Arisa softly, looking at Aina.

"You knew Suwawa was having a bad day and changed futons with me; you told me she would need a hug... you wanted us to get exposed!"

 _WUT?!_

Nanaka looked at Shuka with astonishment; that was a huge statement. Arisa opened her mouth in awe too, looking at Aina.

Aina's eyes widened while tightening her lips. She was being consumed by anger.

Was all this a trap? Was this part of a jealous plan to teach them a lesson?

Nanaka blinked furiously trying to move the gears in her mind.

Was Aina this twisted?!

Switching futons with Shuka, telling her to hug Nanaka while she was fragile, exposing her demure and bulletproof image to Shuka, taking advantage of Shuka's recklessness, and finally, them getting busted by no other than Arisa Komiya.

The only Aqours member strict enough to end whatever nonsense this two were having.

A good lesson for both of them to learn not to mess around with the members.  
But what Aina hadn't considered was that, actually, Arisa Komiya didn't give a damn about it.

 _That's fucking twisted..._

Nanaka looked at Aina with sad eyes.

Aina was supposed to be her friend, she trusted her, she said she wanted to be her ally in this madness, but yet again, she wanted to expose her for the second time.

"Did you?" asked Arisa softly to Aina, "Did you want to expose them?"

"I think they exposed themselves on their own," said Aina with bitterness.

"Why did you change futons with Saito-san if you are not ok with this?"

"I care about Suwawa," said Aina with a knot in her throat, "I care more for her than this child"

Aina's tone was dry and serious; Arisa's eyes widened once again, and she quickly looked at Shuka in panic.

"That's it! I'm done!" said Shuka angrily moving towards the porch.

"Hey Hey!" Nanaka grabbed Shuka by her right arm, but Shuka was stronger, so she started to drag Nanaka with her.

"I've had enough! I'm not a kid to be treated like this!"

"Then you should stop acting like one!" said Aina also angry and moving towards Shuka.

"Hey! Stop it!" said Arisa quickly, hugging Aina from behind to stop her.

Nanaka used all her strength to stop Shuka from continuing walking; she imitated Arisa and also hugged Shuka from behind.

"Enough Shuka!" said Nanaka while she struggled with Shuka's body.

"She said she cares?! Well, I care the most! If I hadn't told you she was having a bad day you would have kept fooling around with Anchan!"

"Suzuki-san, stop it!" tried Arisa, still struggling with Aina.

"Because you are a kid! You can't see anyone besides yourself! Where were you when Suwa was down or in trouble? Ah?! Where?!"

Shuka stopped struggling and looked at Aina with sad eyes; Nanaka tightened her hug and looked at Aina with the same sad eyes. Aina was hurting Shuka with her words, and as a matter of fact, she was hurting Nanaka too.

"Enough!" repeated Arisa keeping Aina in place.

"It's not my fault you were so horny that you acted so recklessly and ended up kissing there in the middle of the room and got caught! Your foolishness will destroy this group!"

"AINA! ENOUGH!" shouted Nanaka angrily.

It seemed that the world had stopped too.

The sun was finally over their heads, the birds were already singing, and the warm temperature was rising.

Arisa and Aina had a petrified awe look.

They were looking at Nanaka in astonishment, with their big eyes in shock.

Since the project started, they had never heard Nanaka raise her voice, and even less, shout with such energy and anger.

Few seconds, maybe minutes had passed before someone started talking again.

"I think this is enough." said Nanaka with her angry tone, but kept hugging Shuka, "Komiya-san, I'm sorry for disturbing you with our reckless behavior, you are right, it wasn't appropriate, we will not do it again."

Nanaka shook Shuka's body telling her that she needed to apologize too.

"I'm sorry too Komiya-san..." said Shuka softly.

Then both bowed.

Arisa left Aina and did a small bow to accept the apology.

Aina stayed there with a sad face.

"Suzuki-San..." called Arisa.

Aina stood there with her eyes glued to the floor; she was clenching her fists with her lips tightened, she slowly lifted her chin, her big black eyes full of tears.

"I... I...I wanted the best for her; if It had been me the one who had snuggled inside the futon it would have gotten her in trouble with Shukashuu...and because I knew what was going on between them, I thought Suwa would be happy if she was held by someone she cared for... that's why I changed futons..." said Aina softly and with sadness.

 _Ainya...I care about you too..._

"…I…I recommended Shuka to hug her… not to make out with her…" said Aina with discomfort.

Nanaka had a knot in her throat, she couldn't deny this had gone too far.

She was about to say something, but the front door of the cottage opened abruptly, making the four girls jump in their spots.

"What the hell is going on here?!" said the Lead teacher with clear annoyance in her voice, "You guys sure are loud every moment of the day!"

Nanaka tried to act cool, but the fact that she was still hugging Shuka from behind didn't help much.

Shuka shrugged in her spot, Aina turned around to hide her watery sad face, while Arisa had to take the lead.

"I'm not feeling good Sensei; so I came to have some fresh air," said Arisa with a painful tone.

"Oh, that's true?, Komiya-san maybe you should skip the jog..." said the Lead teacher concernedly.

"Maybe it's for the better... It seems there is something rotten in this camp..." said Arisa giving a killer glance towards Aina, then she turned again to the Lead teacher, "If you don't mind, I would like to stay and record my mix of the song while the rest jog..."

The Lead teacher raised one eyebrow.

"Well, I agree, I can't let you run around if you are not feeling well..." said the Lead teacher, then moved her sight to the other members and hummed.

"...ok, whatever you were doing, stop it; all of you need to be ready in 30! We will have a P.E session and a quick review of the choreography before going to Yamanaka Lake, so be ready!"

Nanaka and Shuka nodded, Aina was still looking to the other side nervously.

The Lead teacher turned around and entered the cottage, but before she closed the door, she turned and said;

"I knew 'Kanan-san' had guts!"

Then closed the door.

Nanaka blinked furiously because of that, while Shuka snorted.

"Was that because of your shout?" asked Shuka sweetly.

"Maybe..." said Nanaka in a monotone.

"Suwawa you are still hugging me..." said Shuka softly.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise; gasped and tried to move away, but Shuka stopped her.

"Don't," She said with a coy smile, "it feels nice..."

Nanaka smiled sweetly and tightened the embrace; being taller than Shuka sure had its advantages, she snuggled in the crook of her neck.

"So, are you sure you are ok with this?" asked Aina with a serious tone towards Arisa.

"They look cute, don't you think?" smiled Arisa.

Arisa and Aina were still on the porch looking down at these two lovebirds being sweet in Nanaka's embrace.

"No, they don't," said Aina with bitterness but keeping her tone,  
"Now you see how reckless they are; they exposed themselves to the Lead teacher, and they didn't care..."

"Because you are not being open-minded..." said Arisa with an amused tone.

" _Oi!_ You two!" called Arisa.

Nanaka stopped her cheek rub with Shuka to look at Aina and Arisa.

"Suwa-san, Saito-san, I think you have some decisions to make" Arisa's tone was diligent as always; Aina looked at her with concern.

"What Suzuki-san said is true, and I understand...she is not far from the truth..."

"Am I?" asked Aina with amusement.

"Aqours is a group of eighteen girls, what we do defines the other nine girls and vice versa, keep that in mind, this can affect this thing you are having, and remember that you are not alone in the group, your decisions may affect the other seven members..." Arisa paused to look at Aina.

 _This decision is affecting Aina right now..._

Nanaka tightened her embrace on Shuka; she answered by touching Nanaka's arms around her.

"As for me, I don't care what you two do, unless you try to do it like this morning, right in front of my nose... And I believe no other member will be against it... Well, everybody except Suzuki-san." Aina snorted, "She has her reasons, I understand... but I consider that her option of hiding the truth from everybody isn't the way"

"Eh!? What do you mean Arisha?" asked Aina with surprise.

"You saw it right now; the Lead teacher already saw these two hugging so lovingly..."

"Oh, crap!" snapped Shuka just realizing that.

Nanaka bit her lips.

 _We are so reckless...we are so doomed..._

"I think its gonna be useless if they keep trying to hide this thing, in the end, they will get caught anyway, and I think it's better for all the members to know about this."

"What?! What good that will make?" asked Aina with annoyance.

"A sense of unity...at least all the members will know the truth, and they can help these two to be...less reckless..."

"If the Staff found out they would be kicked out!" said Aina.

"I never said to tell the Staff, I said the members...and well, Suwa-san is the key..."

"Me? Why?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Why do you think the Lead teacher didn't say anything about you two hugging so lovingly gay right now...?" asked Arisa

The three girls remained silent; yes, it was odd for the teacher to not have said a thing about it.

"Why?" asked Shuka sweetly.

"Because she is the 'hugging and caring' 'Kanan-san'; she is meant to be like that," revealed Arisa

Everybody opened their eyes wide.

Arisa smiled smugly and proudly.

"So, you can try to hide the truth from everyone and try to live your love story in the shadows as Aina recommended...but how good has that been so far? Either you open up to the members, tell the truth and live your love story, at least supported by friends..."

Nanaka frowned in deep thought.

If Arisa was right, she could be this lovely with Shuka anytime she wanted because of her character, Kanan was meant to be a caring and hugging person towards her friends and team members; if all the members knew the truth it was going to be easy for her to be "this friendly", and she could avoid "weird looks".

If they kept trying to hide this, even if she acted as Kanan did, she would attract those "weird looks", because the members wouldn't understand why Nanaka and Shuka were so close and lovely off camera and the such, and they might get caught anyway...

And seeing that Arisa actually was more affected by the fact that they were lying and hiding this thing from her than the thing itself.

Kanan's and Nanaka's gayness were so handy right now...

 _Thanks, Kanan..._

"I can't agree with you," said Aina with an annoyed tone.

But before she could explain herself, Shuka broke free from Nanaka's embrace and stepped forward.

"Well, this isn't your relationship to agree to," said Shuka seriously.

Nanaka closed her eyes with a bitter expression.

 _My, Shuka..._

"Saito-san..." tried Arisa, but Shuka had had enough.

"This thing is between Suwa-san and me, WE are the ones who decide what to do, so please Suzuki-san, mind your own business!"

Aina opened her eyes wide in anger once again, it seemed that they were trying to keep fighting; Aina took a deep breath.

"I can't let Suwawa date this brat!" said Aina outraged, looking at Arisa.

Arisa opened her eyes wide in panic.

"Are you sure you are ok with this? This is going to be a—"tried Aina.

"Who are you calling a brat you Smurf!" Interrupted Shuka all annoyed once again.

Aina's face was hard to described, but not as hard as Arisa's; it seemed that both of them were shocked about Shuka's rant.

Aina was short, it was her charm point, being short was what made her cute... but being called smurf...was something else...

Nanaka facepalmed, both looked like little kids fighting for a toy.

"You! You are a brat! You are a spoiled little brat! You don't care about her! You have never been there for her!"

"Suzuki–san for the love of God, end this already!" said Arisa now mad.

She grabbed Aina from her shoulders and started dragging her towards the door.

Aina started mumbling some words that no one could understand while Arisa opened the door and pushed Aina inside.

"You are older than her, be an example and behave like an adult!" said Arisa finally, closing the door.

They heard her curse a few times from the other side, then the sound was replaced by Aqours typical noises; it sounded that everybody was awake and getting ready for the jog.

Arisa turned around to face Shuka and Nanaka; then opened her eyes wide and made a bitter expression.

If something defined Arisa, it would have to be her facial expressions.

"Oh, my, Saito-san, I'm sorry..." she said with a sad tone.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in panic and moved forward to look at Shuka; she grabbed Shuka's shoulders to turn her around and face her.

Shuka's eyes were full of tears, she was pouting so hard to resist the urge of crying.

"My, Shukashuu...what... Don't...don't cry..." tried Nanaka with a gentle voice, but Shuka couldn't take it and started crying.

Nanaka hugged her tightly, softly rubbing her back.

"It's ok Sweetie...shh shh," said Nanaka in a sweet tone.

While softly rubbing Shuka's back, she looked at Arisa with a sad face; Arisa had a scary face, as usual, she was looking at this with no particular interest.

They locked gazes and Arisa moved her lips clearly saying "She is a kid".

Nanaka frowned in discomfort.

Maybe Arisa and Aina were right; Shuka might be a kid...

 _But she is_ _ my kid._

Suddenly Shuka sneezed, making her stop crying for a bit.

"Shuka-chan, I think you should go inside, you will catch a cold..." said Nanaka separating a bit from her.  
"You rushed out without even your shoes..."

Shuka nodded and started to make some little hiccups.

"I'm...I'm… hic! Sowy Suwa-san...hic!... I'm sorry I haven't been there for you… hic! I'm... so helpless...hic! I'm just a child..."

"Shhhh~ stop it Shukashuu..." said Nanaka softly and tried to dry away Shuka's tears with her thumbs.

"I'm...hic! Sowy..."

"Don't be... now go, get inside and get ready, or you surely will catch a cold..." said Nanaka lovingly.

Shuka nodded, then dried her tears away, and started walking to the porch.

But suddenly she stopped and looked back at Nanaka

"I think...hic!...I might skip...hic!...P.E session...I don't feel like doing it…or at least…hic! I may come a bit later..." said Shuka sobbing and drying her last tears.

Nanaka gave her a weak smile and nodded.

Maybe she couldn't stand being with Aina so soon, being mad at each other would surely affect their performance, or had she caught a cold and now felt bad?

Shuka kept walking until she reached the door.

"Please behave like a true adult from now on," said Arisa while Shuka walked by her; she stopped at her side and shared some looks.

Arisa had her usual expression while Shuka sobbed a few times in total annoyance.

"And please stop fighting with Suzuki-San, don't make it worse."

Shuka didn't say a thing, Arisa was indeed scary, so she just opened the door and went inside.

 _Thank God she isn't our leader..._

Nanaka started walking towards the cottage, she also needed to get ready for the jog and P.E session.

So maybe this hadn't ended so badly, hadn't it?

Arisa was fine with them with this thing they were starting; Shuka caught a small scold, but basically because she was still a kid. But Aina was bitter as hell.

Ok, that wasn't quite good.

"You know, for being an unenergetic person, straightforward and lacking a 'nice body', you got something," said Arisa with a smug smile and tone.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Nanaka in her normal tone.

"What? You didn't see it or what? You have two girls fighting for you."

"I feel like there are two kids fighting for a toy..."

Arisa giggled and then grinned painfully while grabbing her stomach.

"You look terrible," said Nanaka with her monotone.

"I wasn't lying about feeling bad and having a stomachache, and this little show made it worse..."

"I'm sorry" apologized Nanaka in her "Suwa tone".

"Don't be..."

Nanaka kept walking to the entrance when Arisa stopped her.

"Suwa-san, are you sure you wanna date Saito-san?" there was a real concern in her voice.

"I thought you were ok..." said Nanaka looking at her seriously.

"And I am... I don't care who you sleep with, but Suzuki-San has a point about dating other members...Suwa-san, she is a kid."

"We all are," said Nanaka dryly.

"What's gonna happen if you end up in different subunits? The distance between both of you will be unbearable... or imagine you ended up with Suzuki-San and not with Saito-san..."

Nanaka hummed, while opening the door.

Yes, she had thought about it.

And now it was crystal clear that Aina was beyond bitterness and jealousy about her thing with Shuka.

Even if Shuka was a kid, she was smart enough and could figure out that Aina had feelings for Nanaka, so yeah, if Nanaka ended up in the same subunit with Aina, Shuka would explode in anger and jealousy.

Nanaka looked at Arisa with her serious "Suwa face".

"The only thing I care about subunits right now is not being in the same unit as you."

Arisa opened her big scary eyes wide in surprise, while Nanaka closed the door behind her.

She couldn't be sorry about that, because it was the truth.

She knew Aina enough to know that her anger would ease in a few hours, so she didn't care if she ended up in the same subunit as her; in fact, she was gladly willing too.

The same with Shuka; being in the same unit was the only thing she wanted the most.

But the only thing she was clear about, was that she couldn't be in the same unit with Arisa, that would be the end of Kanan.

If she ended up separated from Aina and Shuka, maybe that was for the best.

Shuka had to deal with Aina being in the "Third years" group anyway.

She closed her eyes, thinking that she was in a difficult position between these two.

And couldn't help thinking that all of this was her fault.

But there wasn't much she could do about it right now.

The jog had started a few minutes ago, and she could clearly feel the tension around them.

This time Arisa wasn't around to stop Aina if she started yelling at Shuka again, and she couldn't trust in her own strength and stamina to hold Shuka back right now, basically, because Shuka was the fastest among them, meaning she was jogging in the front line with the Lead teacher and the Chief.

A few blocks away, Anchan had to stop and returned to the minivan because her ankle did bother her more than what she thought.

So in the end, only 7 of them kept jogging; Shuka seemed in her own world in the front still with her cap in the middle of her face, followed by an indifferent Aina; next was Nanaka, trying her best... but slowly; and in the back of the line, "first years" and Rikako, they were slower than Nanaka because "First years" were noisy and kept chitchatting and making fools of themselves, while Rikako was just slow.

Nanaka tried to increase her speed in order to catch Aina, it wasn't an easy task, but not impossible, Aina wasn't that fast anyways...

"Aina...Aina..." panted Nanaka while trying to catch up to her.

"...Suzuki-san..."said Nanaka in a final pant, jogging at Aina's side.

"Just go away Suwawa," said Aina with annoyance, grabbing the purple towel around her neck.

"I can't, I'm... jogging..." said Nanaka out of breath.

Aina just looked at her and deadpanned, then returned her sight to the front.

"Then shut up!" said Aina with annoyance.

"Why...are...you so ...mad...?" asked Nanaka trying to don't faint while jogging.

"Because you are a fool, a dork, a horny stupi— "

"I get it" cut in Nanaka.

 _My, she is SO jealous..._

"Then go away..." said once Aina again, now with a bit of difficulty. 

"Go...and jog with your girlfriend..." Aina finished.

Nanaka kept her jogging pace, she blinked a few times; Shuka was almost a block away from them.

"First... she is not my...girlfriend..." Nanaka said out of breath, "Second... I can't keep...with her... she...is… so... damn...fast!"

"Suwawa just...shut up... you might faint... if you keep talking..." said Aina panting too.

"Then...then...slow down a ... bit..." said Nanaka trying to slow her pace.

Aina made a discomforted buff and also slowed down her pace.

"Sometimes I hate you..." said Aina with bitterness, Nanaka gave her a sad smile.

"I'm still wondering...why..." said Nanaka softly.

"You know why! My, Suwawa you are completely out of your mind!" said Aina with annoyance.

"You know you are bitter because Komiya-san didn't support you..." added Nanaka with her "Suwa tone".

Aina bit her lips and then laughed like an old man; Nanaka couldn't help but smile too, she preferred this Aina, the one who laughed at everything and is more weird than gloomy, quiet and bitter.

"I should say that Arisha did surprise me... I thought she was going to scold you really hard..." said Aina recovering her good mood.

"I was surprised too... we talked last night, she isn't a bad person..."

"Oh you did... then?"

"The producer talked to her...she knows now that I'm a failure..." said Nanaka with a sad tone.

"Suwawa don't say such a thing..." said Aina looking sadly at Nanaka.

"Yeah... well she was nice... she gave me some advice and such..."

"Advice about what?"

"How to get along with 'Kanan'..." said Nanaka a bit annoyed.

"You don't sound convincing at all..." said Aina amused.

"I'm having a hard time... trying to figure it out ...some similarities with her..."

"Well, besides the ponytail..."

"Exactly! There must be something else where we can relate... besides the ponytail, there should be something else that this energetic, muscular, in love of the sea nerd has in common with me..."

Aina laughed like an old man.

"My, Suwawa you can't treat her like that" Aina said still laughing.

"What? It's the truth, no wonder if production made a song of 'Kanan' singing to the fishes..."

"Like a little mermaid..." said Aina amused, then she added, "Well, what did Arisha say about it?"

"To screw with what production designed, and do my own 'Kanan'..."

"Ow, well, sounds like you two had a fruitful conversation ..."

"Yeah, we understood each other..."

"And then she caught you kissing Shuka..." said Aina giggling.

"Yes...she did...we are so reckless..." Nanaka kept her "Suwa tone".

"So, What are you gonna do? Tell the members?" asked Aina with a low tone.

They stopped jogging to wait for the traffic light to turn green. They kept moving in place to not cool down.

They saw the Chief, the Lead teacher and Shuka slowing down and looking back at them.

Nanaka could swear that she saw Shuka cursing.

They started to hear "First years" and Rikako coming up behind them, so Nanaka kept quiet about their conversation.

When the light turned green, Aikyan was the first to speed up to catch up with Shuka, she screamed back something that they were being too slow.

So, the remaining five members kept jogging at their relaxed pace.

The Lead teacher and the Chief used this opportunity to wait for the slow part of the team and started jogging behind King, Rikako, and Aiai.

A few minutes later and Aina tried again.

"So...what are you gonna do?"

Nanaka hummed.

"Well, I don't know...it's, not my decision alone to make..."

"I see...you haven't talked to Shuka since this morning...?"

"No, when? Everything has been so hectic...and everything was around coming to...jog! I'm tired..." said Nanaka with annoyance, she had indeed had enough of this jogging activity.

"Well I don't think you'll be able to talk to her soon..." said Aina with a sad tone.

"Why?"

"She is next to record when we get back... besides, it's something the two of you need to figure out...and here there are so many people..."

Nanaka frowned.

There was something bothering her about this whole talking while jogging.

"Aina..." she called softly.

Aina looked at her with the corner of her eye.

"Yes...?"

"Why do you care?... why are you listening to me now, but later you will be mad anyways?… You told me you wanted to be my ally in this madness, but this morning it was the opposite..."

Aina kept silent.

She couldn't say anything because Shuka and Aikyan had slowed their pace and the distance between the two of them with Aina and Nanaka was no more than 50 cm.

Rikako and Aiai were close enough, it seemed that King was lost in her slowness with the teacher and the Chief.

So the rest of the jogging was in deep silence.

They returned to the sidewalk around the lake; they only made some kind of sounds when they spotted the cameraman waiting for them in the sidewalk taking some footage, and they vividly said "hi" to the camera...well, everybody except for Shuka and Nanaka...and a tired King at the end of the line, she was walking at this point anyway.

The jog was soon over, and they returned to the minivan.

They were greeted by a gloomy Anchan and the other dance teacher; Anchan was even pouting because she wasn't able to join them in the activity, Aiai made fun of her by telling her that, she being the leader, should have been first out there jogging, but Shuka made an incredible intervention telling her to shut up, all this was Aina's fault because she kept falling over Anchan's ankle because she couldn't do a simple leapfrog.

Nanaka facepalmed really hard.

Aina didn't say a thing, but the mood inside the minivan was worse than while jogging.

Maybe in Aina's head, Arisa's voice was telling her that she was older, so she should behave better than Shuka and it might have stopped her from making a scene in the vehicle, and with all the members there.

 _What am I suppose to do with Shuka behaving this way…_

Once they arrived again to Sound Village, they were greeted by Arisa, she indeed looked better.

But there wasn't time to take a break; Shuka ran towards the recording studio while the rest of the members ran to the dance studio, they needed to keep practicing.

"What a jewel you've got…" said Aina bitterly to Nanaka once they reached the studio.

Nanaka gave her a sad smile and then left her water bottle on the floor.

"Thank you for not making a scene…" said Nanaka softly.

"I'm not doing this for you…" said Aina taking her towel off her neck, "I'm doing it for Aqours…and answering your earlier question; that's why I care… because I care about Aqours and all the damage you might cause..."

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Was Aqours that important to Aina?… To them?

Nanaka looked around the studio; Arisa was talking vividly with Rikako and Anchan, while "first years" of course were making noise.

She sighed softly.

Aina was supposedly worried about how Nanaka's and Shuka's relationship might affect the members, and how that could destroy Aqours. In fact, the only one affected right now was her… but Nanaka understood Aina's point. She wanted to protect Aqours from a future "civil war".

She recalled Arisa speaking about her concerns about Anchan doubting her leadership skills, and how she was worried about not fitting in, and "Third years" not bonding.

Well, now they had something in common, and that was her gayness towards Shuka, and a bitter Aina being against it.

But indeed, she was worried about Aqours too.

Anchan, of course, was worried about it too.  
Not feeling like the leader she should be, to stick this bunch of kids together and make the nine of them one.

She was feeling like she wasn't up for that task.

So she was worried to leave Aqours without a "captain".

But her?

Nanaka couldn't see Aqours being _that_ important.

This was a job, like any other job.

These people were coworkers, not friends, so what was the big deal of making all this fuss about it?

You could fall in love with your coworkers, it happened in every job all the time, why treat Aqours like something different? Something fragile…

Nanaka took her position for the choreography. It was a circle in the middle of the room.

She clearly saw Shuka's empty spot, it felt wrong.

Something was missing, Shuka was missing, of course, she was out recording, but the circle didn't feel complete, and it seemed that everybody noticed that because everybody had a sad face.

Did it feel wrong when she was out as well?

"Ok, let's do this thing!" said Anchan with energy.

Everybody said a loud "Yes!".

And then, practice began.

.

.

If Nanaka could decide which of the 3 days was the most productive she might choose this one.

She was really focused on training and the dance practice, maybe because today she didn't have to go out to record or have some emotional talk with anybody.

Just normal talk about dance and movements.

After lunch it was Aikyan's time to record, again, the dance practice looked a bit weird without her there.

But they pulled it off anyway.

When Aikyan came back, the dance teachers gave them some break time, it seemed that they needed to discuss some issues with the Staff.

The girls took this moment to get some fresh air, change their outfits, or to review some steps from the choreography.

Nanaka being Nanaka, just needed quiet and a bit of air.

So she went out of the studio and sat on the porch, her gaze lost somewhere else in the distance.

She felt tired, just how many times did they have to repeat this single choreography? And this was just one song! Nanaka thought about when the rehearsals for the event would start, or even worse; the rehearsals for their first Live.

She felt her soul leaving her body just thinking about it.

Suddenly she felt a singular laughter that brought her out of her thoughts; Aiai was coming out of the cottage with her singularly squeaky laughter but stopped dryly when she saw Nanaka sitting there.

Aiai being Aiai didn't think that much and sat beside her, she had her towel on her head, indeed it was a funny picture; Nanaka gave her a goofy smile, Furihata Ai was certainly the mascot of the group.

"There are times like these..." Aiai said in her squeaky tone.

Nanaka snorted and smiled at her; she hummed.

"You know, you are quite a mystery Suwa Nanaka..." said Aiai with a normal tone.

"Eh?! There's no such thing..." said Nanaka with her "Suwa tone".

"Yes you are, you are so quiet... so demure...you don't talk!"

"I talk," said Nanaka dryly.

"Only if it's Shuka, Anchan or Ainya..."

"That's nonsense..."

"Are you happy here?" asked Aiai with concern.

"In the camp?"

"No, no, in the project, in Aqours, this camp is just another project activity."

"…yes…?"

 _Actually, I don't know... lately being in this project and in this group is just being problematic..._

Aiai broke into her squeaky laugh.

"My, Suwawa you can't convince a bunch of true believers with that answer!" said Aiai with her squeaky tone again, Nanaka deadpanned her.

"See? Do you laugh?"

"I laugh..." said Nanaka in her monotone.

"Mentally maybe," said Aiai with giggles.

"Well, I'm different..."

"Arisha and Rikyako are different... you are just... a mystery..."

"Why are they different and I'm just weird?" said Nanaka a bit annoyed now.

"I never said weird..." Aiai giggled, "Suwawa, at least Arisha is trying, she talks, she voices her opinions, at least she makes funny faces; Rikyako is so clumsy that it's even funny to bully her...but you?"

"Me?"

"If we bully you, you don't care, you don't seem affected by anything; Are you perfect or what?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide like two fried eggs.

 _PERFECT?!_ _  
Wooooooo~_

"Eh?! ...what the hell?"

"Oh oh a reaction!" squeaked Aiai.

"Furihata-san you are the weird one now..."

"Yes I know...I'm the group mascot..." said Aiai with a happy grin.

"And you are ok with that?" said Nanaka, again in her monotone.

 _My, it's like Ainya telling me that she was the weird Oijisan... so proud of that..._

"Of course, that's my role, do you know which one is yours?" asked Aiai with her happy tone and grinning happily.

Nanaka went into deep thought and hummed.

 _I'm the gay one…or the failure one..._

"I think I'm not sure..."

"You are the quiet one." Aiai declared.

Nanaka blinked a few time

 _Yes._ _  
Why didn't I think of that?  
So... what benefit could it give to the group, being a quiet person? Who benefits from that? … that's not a role..._

"See? Silence again..." said Aiai again.

Nanaka looked at her and shrugged.

"How is ...'this'," said Aiai moving her finger around Nanaka, "helping you to bring 'Kanan-san' to life...? Or to fit into this group?"

 _Kanan again...fit into this group, why?_

"Well, it can't be helped Furihata-San, I'm like this, and 'Kanan' might end up being quieter too, but I don't get that, I'm a real person, 'Kanan' is a fictional character..."

"I see..." said Aiai with another of her weird voices.

"You see what?"

Aiai took the towel off of her head and placed it around her neck.

She looked like in deep thought. Then she took a deep breath.

"I got the feeling Suwawa, that you are doing this because it's a job... it's something you have to do, 'Kanan-san' is another character on your list, another step in your career... and I get it…"

She paused to see if Nanaka had a reaction, but she guessed right, Nanaka just looked at her with attention, but with her "Suwa face".

"I think this isn't just a job... you see, for me, this is more than just a huge opportunity to propel my career, this is my first time as a _Seiyuu_ , just like Shuka or Aina, or like most of us, so I'm taking it really seriously, even if I'm joking and fooling around and it doesn't seem like that..." she ended giggling.

Nanaka raised one eyebrow.

If someone wasn't serious in this group, that was Aiai. She was the mastermind behind all the "First years" noise and stupidity.

"But what I understand is that Love Live! Isn't like any other job, this project is something huge, and it jumps out of the screen, and I'm not alone doing this..."

"Yes, we are nine..." said Nanaka trying to get to the point.

"No, we are eighteen..."

Nanaka blinked.

"I'm walking this path with 'Ruby-chan'...I know I don't look anything like her, I just have her height; she is a sweet and shy child, and I'm the weird mascot of the group, the one who everybody is imitating and mocking, the one who is making up nicknames and phrases... I can't see 'Ruby-chan' doing such things amongst the characters, but I do! And I like it!"

"Why do you do it then? It's not in your character..."

"Because that's how I am, and that's what I want to give to this group; I believe in Aqours and... because that's my role within it, I like being with King and Aikyan and doing foolish things with them, it's fun, they are so fun; for me, I don't feel like I'm working at all, I'm having a good time doing what I like and want! But you don't seem to be enjoying this..."

 _It's not worth it unless you enjoy the ride...Aina said that..._

Nanaka hummed.

"Maybe you are quiet and demure, I get it, Arisha is serious, Rikako is shy, but they are trying to fit in, you seem to be in your own world..." said Aiai with a teasing tone.

Nanaka looked at her feet in shame, maybe Aiai was right, maybe she was so focused in her conflicts with Kanan, her rivalry with Arisa, her feelings for Shuka, and now Aina mixed in this mess, that she had lost her north in this.

"Do you really believe in Aqours?" asked Nanaka.

"Of course! Why do you think I mock Anchan so badly? I really think she needs to be our leader, but she is so insecure! And I believe that Aqours isn't going to take shape unless Anchan assumes herself as the leader and you start trying to fit in, Aqours is an eighteen-member group, and right now, not all of them are running to the same goal..."

Nanaka bit her lips and frowned.

Of course, Kanan wasn't running with her friends, because Nanaka couldn't run with her. She didn't know how to portray her yet, how she should act, so of course, Kanan couldn't run.

While Nanaka focused on other things besides her real job, she couldn't run with the rest of the members, because she didn't believe in the same goal, or at least she didn't have the same interest as them.

So there were two on this eighteen members group that weren't running at all.

And the group couldn't work if there were members missing... It felt wrong.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes wide.

 _That's why when one of us is out recording it felt wrong, the group is incomplete on a whole different level beyond the obvious._

That meant that everybody was starting to feel this as a real group.

Even the song they were recording sangs about that.

Nanaka felt dizzy.

She closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

How could she have not seen this?

"The goal..." said Nanaka softly, "What's the goal?"

Nanaka looked at Aiai with a sad face; she felt somehow lost, without a north or guidance anymore, where should they be running?

Aiai opened her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Suwa-san, why are you here?..."

 _Honestly, I don't know anymore..._

"To portray 'Kanan'..." said Nanaka softly and with doubt.

"Ok... but why? Why 'Kanan-san'? Why Love Live!? I thought you knew for what you signed up too..." said Aiai, still a serious tone.

Nanaka didn't know what was weirder; if signing up for a job that she didn't know, or that Aiai was being this serious.

Maybe the second, after all, she knew she had signed up for this because she was desperate to change herself.

"I...kinda knew what Love Live! was, I think, we all knew...we are μ's fans …but I don't know why you all are making such fuss about it?" ended Nanaka with more confidence.

"All of us...? What do you mean?" asked Aiai with a squeaky tone again.

"It's like all of you were worried about Aqours, like if it's a thing of its own; it's just a name, it's just a group of a bunch of girls playing to be idols; we are _Seiyuus_ , we are here to be the voices of the characters, the goal must be to fulfill production's expectations, do Lives, sell merch, and later be replaced by a new group of young girls who will follow what μ's and us did..."

Nanaka ended her statement with her serious and dry tone, Aiai looked at her with her eyes widened like two fried eggs.

"Wow..." said Aiai slowly.

"You wanted me to talk? To give my opinion? Well...that's it!" said Nanaka standing up and looking down at Aiai, who stayed looking at Nanaka with astonishment.

"Maybe I can't make funny faces, and I can assure you I'm not clumsy; maybe I don't want to stand out in this group, maybe I just want to do my job... and that is being just a voice."

"But you aren't just a voice..."

They heard softly behind them; Anchan was standing in the door frame with a worried face.

"Anchan..." said Nanaka softly.

"Good, the leader is here..." said Aiai with her mocking tone.

Anchan moved out of the cottage and stood in front of them; Aiai stood up on the porch with her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't ignore your conversation...sorry to overhear it..." said Anchan with some shyness.

"Don't worry about me," said Aiai giggling.

"I know I'm not just a voice...I have to perform too..." said Nanaka tiredly.

"Not just that Suwawa," said Anchan with concern, "Wow... now I know why you don't want to be the leader..."

Nanaka deadpanned, they had already had this conversation.

"Eh? You wanted her to be the leader?" asked Aiai amusedly looking at Anchan.

"Anchan, we talked about it, I don't have the energy—"

"I know! It's not a matter of energy, even if you had it, you don't believe in us," said Anchan.

"Us?" Repeated Nanaka.

"Aqours... you think it's just a name..."

 _Isn't it?_

Nanaka just blinked.

"For me, this is important, not just because of my career..." said Anchan.

"Hey, don't put it like it isn't important for me!" said Nanaka now a bit annoyed.

"But it isn't; Aqours is us, and that includes you too...so it should mean something for you too," said Anchan,

Nanaka just stayed quiet.

"You know, I've been thinking deeply enough about our conversation from the other day; today in the minivan, I just felt so helpless, I couldn't jog with everybody! And even if I could, Komiya-san wasn't with us! And that bothers me because we are a group, we are in this together, we should stick together, not because that's our job and that's it; because we should care about each other, we are building something here..."

Nanaka blinked a few times in amazement, trying to get what Anchan was saying, Aiai was equally amazed.

It seemed that all of Anchan's insecurities had flown away.

"And you know, you made me realize that..." said Anchan with a soft voice, "You told me that we need a leader to push us further, that I wasn't alone because there were nine of us here...so don't give up on yourself just yet...are you giving up on us Suwawa?"

Nanaka clenched her fists. When did this become so hard?

When did her troubles with Kanan become her trouble with Aqours?

"So what is our goal Anchan?" asked Nanaka with bitterness.

Anchan made a face of being in deep thought.

Then she smiled at Nanaka.

"Honestly? I don't know for sure, because I don't feel us as a complete group just yet...so I guess, first is to become a group...?" said Anchan shyly.

"First to be one, then to run as fast as we can to get out of μ's shadow..." said Aiai seriously.

Nanaka and Anchan looked at her with concern.

Aiai just smiled at them.

"What? Girls, it's clear as water! Once we become Aqours, like a real group, we need to run out of μ's shadow... do you really think that the fans are going to love us? That they will respect that we take μ's place?... We will be a poor copy of them, we will be really lucky if someone shows up to our debut, actually, Suwawa told us this on the first day! And you were right!"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide. Yes, that was true, she had said that, but of course, at that moment, she wasn't blinded by the fact that she didn't fit Kanan, that she was having a love story with Shuka, that she needed to fit into the group and have a role within it, or that her actions would affect the characters and the members.

It seemed that everything was clearer when she had started than now because she didn't know all of this, ignorance sure was bless.

"We should be a group like μ's was, they weren't just nine girls working as idols, they were friends in a group, moving forward to a common goal; we need to learn from that and go further, we can't stick in that too much or we will be μ's copy for sure, we will need to find our own path eventually..." said Aiai removing her towel from her neck.

"Wow, who would have thought that the group mascot could give such a deep speech..." teased Anchan,

Aiai just laughed in her squeaky tone.

"Well, sometimes someone has to..." Aiai smiled sweetly at them.

Nanaka felt ashamed, in the beginning, she was the one who had given that kind of speech, now she was receiving it from Aiai, the mascot. But now recalling, Aiai was older than her, she was the more dependable of them, the one who cared about the details, about their birthdays, she had that sense of unity with the members, and not because her character demanded her to be like that, because Aiai was like that and believed in building something strong around Aqours.

She cared about Aqours too.

"So, I think we should leave this matter here..." said Aiai looking at Anchan, then at Nanaka, "Suwawa, don't give up on us yet, be part of Aqours like a full member, not just 'Kanan-san', you are also one of us, even if you want to be the quiet one... we will love you anyway..." then she laughed.

Nanaka gave her a faint smile, Anchan, on the other hand, smiled wider.

"Then, girls we should come back to the studio, the teachers were calling us..." said Anchan.

 _Being an idol is so DAMN hard...and complicated..._

 _I should have stayed as a simple Seiyuu..._

But Nanaka didn't go back to the studio, she excused herself with Anchan and Aiai saying that she needed to go back to Lodge 202 and change clothes. Nobody asked why anyway, she had been wearing the same clothes since that morning, and right now, they were kind of smelly and sticky with all the sweat and everything.

But mostly, because she also needed to digest all this information.

She walked at a quick pace to Lodge 202; in her way she crossed paths with Rikako and King, both of them had already changed their clothes.

Then a thought struck her like lighting...

 _Arisa and Aikyan stayed in the dance studio, Aiai and Anchan were in the studio's porch... there goes Rikako and King... meaning... Shuka and Aina are alone... in the cottage..._

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, cold sweat ran down her spine, so she didn't think twice and ran towards the cottage.

This time Arisa wasn't there to stop Aina, neither was her to stop Shuka if they started fighting again, so she better hurry if she wanted Aqours to be a nine member group.

She opened the door carefully, took off her shoes in a diligent way and then tried to rush to the stairs, only to stop abruptly in the middle.

She opened her eyes wide and tightly shut her lips.

Aina and Shuka were indeed alone in the room, and they were talking...

Talking about her.

"….What's your deal with Suwa-san?" asked Shuka in a serious tone.

"You wanna keep doing this?... She is my friend Shukashuu..." Nanaka heard Aina say in her amused tone.

"I think you are not behaving like one..." said Shuka.

"Eh?! Shuka, I'm concerned about her, and of course, about you too…and as a matter of fact, I'm concerned about Aqours," said Aina, keeping her normal tone.

Shuka seemed to stay quiet.

"Shuka, have you stopped to think about the damage you can cause to Aqours?" asked Aina.

Nanaka could hear some clothes moving; maybe they were changing too.

"Yes, of course, I did, and actually, yesterday I talked about it with Suwawa ..."

"And yet you still want to try it, and you still almost did it here! So reckless..." said Aina with an amused tone.

Shuka stayed quiet again.

 _Shuka..._

Nanaka made a bitter expression, she wanted to go upstairs, but her feet were glued to the stair.

"Suzuki-san..." said Shuka softly, " I'm sorry... about calling you a smurf, it was wrong."

Aina seemed surprised about that, and she kept silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Did Suwawa send you to apologize?"

"What?! No... no... I haven't talked to her alone since this morning..." said Shuka with a soft tone, "I'm an adult you know?, I don't need people telling me what to do…I thought it was the right thing to do..."

"She looks like your older sister Shuka…"

"She is nice…" said Shuka.

By her tone, Nanaka could imagine that Shuka had a goofy and dorky smile right now.

"Eh…anyways, I know I behaved like a child this morning, I said bad things to you … I didn't mean to, I'm sorry Ainya…" Shuka's tone sounded sincere, Aina giggled.

"I said terrible things to you too…I'm sorry Shukashuu…" said Aina in a cute tone.

"Friends?" asked Shuka.

Aina laughed like an old man.

"What's this?! Of course, Shukashuu… even if you hadn't apologized, I'd treat you like a friend…"

"Why?…" asked Shuka confused.

"I don't believe in being mad….it tires me…" said Aina with her happy tone, "…I believe in happiness, that's why I'm always happy…"

"Eh?!"

Nanaka smiled in amazement; yes, Aina was always happy and doing weird things, she couldn't be mad for too long.

"Shukashuu, being mad at you is no use at all… we all are stuck in this thing, we need to get along… that's why I'm concerned about your thingie with Suwawa… it might affect Aqours" said Aina with her serious tone.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to apologize… not the fact that I wanna date Suwa-san."

 _Date…..DATE?!….she is really willing to date me…._

Nanaka felt her heart pounding really fast, her cheeks becoming red, and she couldn't help but grin goofily.

"...but the fact about what happened this morning, the things I said to you… I'm not good at being angry with people either, and I know you mean something to Suwa-san… this is hurting her too…and us being in bad terms will affect the group…remember that I jump over both of you on the main leapfrog…"Shuka giggled.

 _Shuka…_

Nanaka pursed her lips; this was incredibly mature for Shuka's behavior. In fact, Shuka was seeing the "big picture"; no good would come off it if the members were in bad terms, especially if one of them was the easel for the other.

"Shukashuu…." said Aina softly, "you…you are serious about her?"

"Of course." said Shuka with confidence, "Ainya, we did talk about it, she gave me the speech… we know Aqours could be compromised by our actions, trust me, it's not what we want… we mean no harm to no one in this group, but….sometimes it can't be helped…"

"What …what do you mean?"

"I believe in Aqours, as a group, of course, I want the nine of us to become something better than μ's, to achieve more than they did, and I trust Anchan to become a good leader, to push us further, I trust in Aiai to be our dependable mascot, in Aikyan to keep the group's mood… I believe in you to be our weird _Oijisan_ , but also I believe in Suwa's support… I need her…"

"Shuka that's selfish…"

"No, you don't get it… Ainya, whether I see us nine as a whole group, and I want the best for us as a whole, I can't stand being in the same room with her and not feel things for her… it's like...something...greater than me…"

Nanaka felt her heart stop.

"I know it doesn't make any sense! I know it's weird! I'm choosing her instead of the group… but I want to try…so, I get that you got mad about my selfish desires, I can't talk in Suwa-san's behalf, but, if she told me she wanted to try too, maybe she chose me instead of the group as well…"

"I don't think she has chosen anything…" said Aina in a low tone.

"Eh?…"

 _Dammit, Aina… she knows me that well?!_

"For her, there's no group yet… so I doubt she has chosen a thing…" said Aina with bitterness.

"Ok… it doesn't matter anyway…" said Shuka with a better mood, "Ainya...no…Suzuki-san… can I ask for your help on this?"

"What?!" snapped Aina out loud.

 _Shuka?! really? She's got some nerves…._

Nanaka opened her eyes wide

"She trusts you…you are her closest friend beside me, you are with her in the 'Third years' group; I'm aiming to be with her in the subunit, but while that poll isn't done yet, I need to know that someone is supporting her… it seems that I wasn't doing my job with her very well…" said Shuka with shyness, "… it seems that me being younger than her affects her, she can't rely on me the way I want her to…"Shuka's tone was sad.

"So please Suzuki-san….bear with me, help me to be better for her…" finished Shuka.

Nanaka heard some movement; maybe Shuka bowed?

Then silence.

"Shukashuu….you don't need to ask me that…" said Aina softly.

"Eh?…"

"I'm gonna be with her anyways...you don't know how much she is struggling with this, how hard it has been for her, so…—" but Aina couldn't finish her sentence.

"You are wrong..." said Shuka slowly, "I know; why do you think I volunteered to do the main leapfrog for her? Why do you think I wanted to teach her how to leapfrog and with the dance? Ainya I care about her more than you think, I really do..." finished Shuka with a knot in her throat.

Nanaka brought her hands towards her mouth in surprise hearing that. Shuka was always aware of her flaws.

"I see...I didn't know that...well, you know, I'll support her even if we don't get in the same subunit… same as for you…I'll support both of you, if that makes her happy…" said Aina with a lovely tone.

 _Aina…._

 _Damn! I should go and hug both of them..._

Nanaka felt they started to move.

"Let's go to practice, shall we?" said Aina again.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and moved fast to the entrance, ignoring if they said something else.

They couldn't see her there, she had heard everything, and sneaking around someone else's conversation was rude, even if they were talking about her.

She reached the entrance and opened the bathroom door; in a quick motion, she grabbed her shoes off the entrance and almost threw herself inside the bathroom.

She felt their steps coming down the stairs while she softly closed the bathroom door.

She felt them leave the cottage while they continued talking in a happy mood.

Nanaka didn't even breathe for the next few seconds.

 _What….the…..hell….oh my God!_

She grabbed her temples and softly massaged them.

Everything felt out of reach, too much information for just 3 days! And worse… in less than 10 minutes.

She took a deep breath.

 _This is no time to be hiding here…_

She left the bathroom leaving her shoes out.

Nanaka quickly ran upstairs to change her clothes; she off out her tight light yellow shirt and green knickerbockers, and quickly changed them for her blue sweatpants and a tight yellow shirt.

She didn't bother to order her dirty clothes, just rushed downstairs to grab her shoes once again and ran towards the studio cottage.

She ran as fast as she could, maybe because she was so late, or maybe because she didn't want to analyze what the hell had just happened there…

The only thing that mattered was that Shuka and Aina weren't mad at each other anymore…and that was good.

And that Shuka cared about Aqours too…while she, Suwa Nanaka, still couldn't…

...and that wasn't good.

She returned to the studio.

All Aqours members were there practicing some of the steps.

Anchan was in the entrance with a worried expression, but it softened when she spotted Nanaka

Nanaka looked at Anchan with her "Suwa face".

"I was worried… you might have gone home…" said Anchan giggling, Nanaka just smiled at her.

 _So, this is Anchan assuming her role as the leader then…_

"So, I guess you made up your mind..." said Nanaka to Anchan.

"I guess I did... you were right..." said Anchan softly.

Nanaka hummed.

"Your words did work for me Suwa-san, so thank you very much..." said Anchan with a shy smile, "But, if I'm gonna lead this group, I'm gonna need everybody on it..."

Anchan gave Nanaka a sad face.

"Suwa-san, you have been really important for me in these past few days; giving this a deep thought, makes me realize how I should lead, so I really want you by my side in this group, you are part of it, so please stick with us, run with us..."

Nanaka just smile at her and nodded.

She can't make such a promise yet.  
But she was certain that Anchan would be a good leader to them, with or without her there.

Anchan and Nanaka joined the other members.

Nanaka couldn't help but notice that Arisa and Shuka, were wearing masks on their noses and mouths, it seemed that Arisa still had a stomachache, and Shuka did catch a cold because of that morning's event.

Nanaka felt terrible about it, she indeed felt that it was her fault too...

The lead teacher stopped the practice and asked the girls to go and wait at the end of the room.

The Chief and his assistants came in; it seemed that it was time for some news.

Yesterday news had been about the popularity poll and subunits poll for the next few Dengeki G's Magazine issues. Nanaka recalled everyone going wild about the subunit poll, well, she was excited as well, because that meant another chance to be with Shuka in a subunit and not share one with Arisa.

But it seemed that the news for today were different.

The Chief stood with his back to the mirror, while the girls stood on the opposite side near the window. The Lead teacher put some little papers on the floor.

The papers had numbers on them.

"4, 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, 3, 4" read Aiai in a low tone.

"What are these?" asked Aikyan with concern.

"Positions on the stage..." said Anchan softly.

"How do you know...?" asked King in a low tone.

"Remember I work in theatres..." said Anchan giggling.

The Chief cleared his throat.

"Ok girls, pay attention!" he said in his singular rude tone, "We are going to start preparations for your event... Right now, you have almost mastered your first song's choreography, the second song is almost ready to be recorded, and that song's practice is going to start next week. You will also start recording the third and last song for the CD next week..."

Everybody nodded.

"Now, as you can see, these numbers are stage positions... We will determine your stage setup for the events, and not just the one of January alone, this will be the setup for every Aqours activity," he said while looking a paper in his hand.

"Ok, of course, the center position will be Inami-san, please stand behind the 0..."

Anchan did as she was told and stood in the center behind the '0' numbered paper.

She had a shy smile and looked nervous.

"Inami-san, you are 'Chika-chan', the leader, you will always be in the center unless production says the contrary, you will be the designated MC within full members' activities, are we clear?" said the Chief.

Anchan said a loud "Yes".

"Ok...the setup will be in years groups, so in '1' positions we will have 'Watanabe You' and 'Sakurauchi Riko'" he said, while Shuka and Rikako took a step to the front.

"Saito-san, please stand at Inami-san's left, while Aida-san to her right."

They did as told.

"Ok, this is the setup for 'Second years'."

The three of them said a loud "Yes".

"Ok, setup for 'First years'; please stand behind the number on Inami-san's right; number '4', Kobayashi Aika; number '3', Furihata Ai; and number 2, Takatsuki Kanako," he said reading the paper.

They did what they were asked.

The Chief, his assistants, the teachers, and production staff looked at the girls in line.

They mumbled some words between them saying that they looked good.

Everybody nodded and then he continued.

"Ok, for 'Third years'..." he made a bitter smile, "Numbers on the left side of Inami-san's; number '2', Komiya Arisa; number '3', Suwa Nanaka; and number '4', Suzuki Aina."

They stood behind the numbers, Nanaka was in the center.

 _Of course, Kanan is supposed to be the leader..._

Nanaka looked at Shuka through the mirror, she gave her a sad smile; Nanaka frowned trying to understand why; then she got it.  
Her place was beside Aina.

The staff once again started to mumble something; Nanaka saw the Creepy assistant and the Lead teacher moving forward to the Chief, and they shared some words in a very low tone, at the end he nodded.

He cleared his voice.

"Ok, no, this doesn't look good," he said clearly. 

"Komiya-san, please switch places with Suwa-san."

Nanaka was with her "Suwa face", she looked to Aina by the corner of her eye, who gave her a sad look. She understood why they were changing her, the same thing with Arisa, she also gave her a sad look.

That was production telling them that Arisa would be the leader of 'Third years', that Kanan's attributes were being passed to Dia.

Nanaka changed places, now she was behind number 2, beside Shuka.

Shuka actually greeted her with a big and wide smile, Nanaka just raised her eyebrows and smiled at her.

The Creepy assistant and the Chief smiled smugly, while the Lead teacher crossed her arms proudly.

"Alright, now this looks better," he said in his harsh tone.

"First years" and "Second years" all looked troubled about this change of formation, well, not everybody, Shuka seemed happy, but the rest all looked with weird faces.

Of course, Aina and Arisa knew exactly why this change was made, so they kept their sad faces.

The official lineup was the following, from left to right; "First years", Kobayashi Aika, Furihata Ai, Takatsuki Kanako; "Second years", Aida Rikako, Inami Anju, Saito Shuka; "Third years", Suwa Nanaka, Komiya Arisa and Suzuki Aina.

"Ok, this is the official lineup for on stages activities, meaning Lives, events, and _Niconamas_." he said, then added, "When you get separated into 'years group', like the campaign event on October, this will be the setting too, and the person in the center, meaning, Inami-san, Furihata-san, and Komiya-san, will be the MC."

Everybody said a loud "Yes".

 _Well, this was going to happen anyway...the thing is, that this man is talking like this is permanent...like I lost the position for good and that's it..._

Nanaka tried to hide her sadness by smiling at Shuka; it couldn't be helped, and even if they hadn't changed her place with Arisa, how was she supposed to be the MC if she didn't have the personality for it, and Arisa was clearly far more prepared.

 _How I'm gonna fit in this group if they are always reminding me that I'm a failure and that I can't do my job right..._

Soon, the Chief with his crew left with Aiai because it was her turn to record.

On the schedule, Aina and King's turn to record was set for the next morning, because that night they would have a group activity such as cooking the meal for all the Sunshine crew and a rehearsal of the full choreography.

So with no further issues, they continued the dance practice.

.

.

Late in the afternoon, Aiai came back from recording having even changed her shirt.

They practiced a few more times in the small dance room, but then they changed to the big one, numbered papers included.

It was time for a full rehearsal with all the members. For this special occasion, every member of the Sunshine staff was there, from the ones in the recording room, the Chief and his assistants, the sound producer, and of course, the teachers.

So they stood in the middle of the room with a full audience in front of them, there was a camera too, of course. At this point of the camp, Nanaka had forgotten the cameraman and the fact that this had been recorded for the sake of the VTR they would show at the event in January.

Before starting, the girls gathered in the center of the room making the circle from the choreography.

Everybody shared gazes with each other, they indeed felt nervous.

"It's ok..." said Anchan, "We have been practicing, training... and failed together... We can succeed together too..."

Everybody nodded.

"Maybe we should do something more... Aiai, a few words?" suggested Rikako.

"Eh?!.." said Aiai with surprise.

"We should do something with...you know..." said Aikyan moving her right hand to the center of the circle, everybody agreed and got together in the center with their right arm stretched.

"Let's do 'that'" said Shuka with a big smile.

"Yes 'that'!" said King.

"Eh, what should we—" tried to ask Anchan.

"Shout something..." said Aikyan to Anchan.

"Ok..." said Anchan shyly, while everybody joined their hands in the center of the circle, " _Yosh_...Yes, this is embracing..."

Everybody giggled.

"Don't be shy..." said Aikyan.

"Is everybody ready?!" shouted Anchan.

"YES!" said everybody in unison.

"Aqours!" called Anchan loud.

"Fight~oh!" shouted the nine girls, raising their hands to the ceiling.

And with that, everybody took their respective positions in the circle and started the rehearsal, this time they had to sing and dance, like the real big deal.

But, even if they missed a few notes, or messed up with a few tones, or the fact that Aina still couldn't make the jump, thou managed to reach the center in time for Shuka to jump over her and Nanaka; the rehearsal felt good, they had a sensation of unity; finally the group was taking shape.

After the "ultimate rehearsal", the Lead teacher sent them to the dining room. To their surprise, the dining room was filled with cookware, ingredients, and crockery. The room was divided into "stations" for the different dishes they would need to prepare; production wasn't joking when they said that they would need to cook for the whole Sunshine production. Of course, people from the staff were helping too, this was an activity for everybody to bond.

Anchan took it slowly and sat alone at one of the tables, her ankle was giving her trouble again after that strenuous practice. So the Aqours leader was out of combat. In that scenario, Arisa took the lead for no particular reason, just because she was diligent enough to boss them around.

"Oh, so 'Dia-sama'," said Aikyan.

"Stop fooling around and let's split the tasks." said Arisa with her diligent tone, "Kobayashi-san, help Furihata-san with the _gyoza_."

"Roger!" said Aikyan moving towards Aiai.

"Ok _oneechan~_ ," said Aiai with her Ruby voice.

"Kanako, can you do the _Takoyaki_?" asked Arisa, King just shrugged and without saying a thing moved towards the " _Takoyaki_ station".

Rikako moved to another station without Arisa sending her anywhere in particular, maybe because she didn't want to cook at all... Maybe she sucked at it, so she preferred to stay out of the activity. Then Arisa saw Nanaka, Shuka, and Aina beside her; she lifted her eyebrows.

"My day starts with you, and ends with you." said Arisa coldly, "Should we stay away from the knives?"

"Don't be silly." said Nanaka with her cold tone and "Suwa face", "Say, where do you need us?"

"What are you guys good at?" asked Arisa normally.

"I love cooking!" said Shuka with a lot of energy, "So, I'm very confident with my skills."

"Ok then, shall we chop some veggies?" said Arisa moving towards the "veggie station".

Nanaka looked at Aina, Aina just gave her a goofy smile.

"Well, you got a skillful wife, she can cook for you," said Aina in an amused tone.

"Maybe we should get away from the knives..." said Nanaka walking towards Arisa and Shuka.

"Aw, you are no fun!" said Aina walking fast behind her, Nanaka just ignored her.

Indeed Shuka had wonderful cooking skills, or at least for chopping veggies; Arisa wasn't doing bad either, she was skillfully chopping carrots, while Nanaka and Aina watched them.

"Aren't you going to help her?" asked Aina towards Nanaka in a whisper.

"Mmmm... why? It seems that they have all the veggies under control..." answered Nanaka, also in a whisper.

"Oh, could it be...that Suwawa doesn't know how to cook...?" said Aina giggling.

Nanaka looked at her and deadpanned.

"Of course I know how to cook..." said Nanaka looking at Arisa and Shuka once again, "It's just like they seem fine on their own, don't be an ass..."

 _Is not that I don't know how to cook, I'm always alone... so I eat whatever I find...mmm...maybe I need to change that and be more careful with my diet...?_

"Dia-sama!" they heard Arisa being called by Anchan, "What I can help with?"

Arisa stopped chopping the carrots and answered straightly.

"Make pork miso soup."

"Ok!" said Anchan moving towards another table.

Nanaka and Aina's task was to deliver the chopped veggies to the different stations for them to cook; indeed it was teamwork.

" _Oi!_ What the hell are you doing! Watch it!" shouted Aikyan at the _gyoza_ station.

"Oh crap!" said Aiai in her squeaky tone, "I ruined my shirt!"

Aiai started to move exaggeratedly in circles, while Aikyan took the lead with the frying pan.

"I thought this was easier!" shouted Aiai, still with her squeaky voice.

"Don't mess around with the sesame oil...you poured too much... Ohhh crap! My shirt too..."

Aiai laughed loudly.

"We should do this for Shuka's birthday!" said Aiai, loudly once again.

"Hey! Keep it down!" scolded Arisa from the "veggie chopping station".

"Those are too noisy, aren't they?" said Anchan towards Nanaka, who was delivering some ingredients for her pork miso soup.

"Yes they are...here..." said Nanaka giving her the ingredients.

"Oh, mushrooms?!" said Anchan with a disgusted face.

"Oh, you don't like them?"

"Hate them, I can't stand them..." said Anchan pouring some ingredients into the cauldron.

"Then don't use them and that's it..." said Nanaka lightly and moved forward to the next station.

Nanaka was moving back towards the "veggie chopping station" to grab some more, when she heard a bowl crashing and a lot of girly screams; everybody looked back at Arisa and Shuka who had screamed, Aina was on the floor.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows and rushed quickly towards them.

"Ainya! What the hell?!" asked Arisa angrily.

"Damn, this burns," said Shuka dropping her knife on the table and waving her stained shirt.

"Aina are you ok?" asked Nanaka giving a hand to Aina for her to stand up, "Shuka, what happened? Are you alright?"

Aina stood up with difficulty.

"I'm ok..." said Shuka with a troubled look towards Aina and Nanaka.

"I'm ok too if you mind..." said Arisa in a low tone.

 _I don't mind..._

"The hell were you doing?!" scolded Arisa looking at Aina.

"I fell, I'm sorry..." said Aina leaving what was left of the bowl on the table.

Nanaka recognized the bowl and its contents on the floor, it was what was left of Anchan's pork miso soup.

"Why were you running with that? Did you do this on purpose?" asked Arisa kind of mad, her shirt was stained too.

"Why would I want to do that on purpose? I wanted you to taste the soup!" said Aina, clearly offended.

"Well Saito-san is here..." said Arisa with less anger and pointing at Shuka with her knife.

"Hey! Careful!" said Shuka looking at Arisa.

Nanaka looked at the three girls, of course, Arisa didn't get the memo that Shuka and Aina had made peace with each other a few hours ago, well, for the record, she hadn't received the memo either... Because she had overheard that conversation, so maybe she should look more surprised about this.

"Let's clean this," said Nanaka with her calm and sweet tone, taking out some napkins to dry the floor.

"We are at peace Komiya-san," said Shuka in a low tone, taking some napkins too.

"Oh, really?" said Arisa moving some of the damaged veggies off the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to throw the soup at any of you…" said Aina while cleaning the floor along Nanaka.

"Why did you have the soup in the first place?..." asked Arisa recovering her mad tone.

"Oh, I wanted to taste it..." said Aina with her amused tone and with a goofy smile, like if it was the most normal thing to do.

"What?!" asked Arisa in her diligent tone, stopping everything she was doing and looking down at Aina.

"What, what?" asked Aina looking up towards Arisa.

"Are you really going to tell me that while we are working our asses out, you were tasting the goddamn soup?!" said Arisa in disbelieve.

Shuka and Nanaka shared worried gazes.

"Yes," said Aina in a carefree tone.

"You fool!" said Arisa madly, while hitting the table with enough strength for a soy bottle to drop and spill its contents on Nanaka's shoulder and back.

The room was silent.

Nanaka blinked a few times feeling the cold liquid on her yellow shirt. Aina opened her eyes wide while biting her lips, Shuka brought her hands towards her mouth, while Arisa opened her mouth and eyes in shock.

"Suwa-—" tried Arisa, but couldn't finish her sentence, Nanaka stood from the floor, first looking at Arisa with her mad "Suwa face".

 _We should be where the knives are..._

"Are we gonna have a food fight now?" said Nanaka with a cold tone, taking the soy bottle with her right hand.

"I'm in!" shouted Aiai from her station.

"Me too!" Shouted Aikyan.

" _Oi!_ Calm down!" said Anchan, "No food fight!"

"Suwawa, you need to change that or it will leave a stain..." said Aina standing up.

"I'm sorry Suwa—" tried Arisa, but she was dryly ignored by Nanaka; she left the soy bottle on the table and left the dining room at her normal pace, caring so little if the staff might get angry at her or whatever.

Surprisingly, she wasn't the only one who left. Behind her, Shuka, Arisa, Aiai, and Aikyan were walking towards the Lodge.

"So, here's the stained squad!" shouted Aiai with energy and in her squeaky tone, Aikyan made a sound with her, Shuka just giggled.

It seemed that the staff had sent all who had stained themselves to change.

"We should really have that food fight!" said Aikyan with energy.

"We really should do that on Shuka's birthday! What do you think Shuka?" asked Aiai.

"What? No..." said Shuka with a happy grin on her face.

"Suwa-san!" called Arisa moving faster trying to catch up to her.

Nanaka opened the door and looked back at her with her mad "Suwa face".

"What the hell do you want?" asked Nanaka.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" said Arisa stopping at the porch.

Nanaka ignored her and closed the door.

"You really pissed her off…" said Aiai stopping at her side.

"She is scary..." said Aikyan moving forward with Shuka, who didn't say a thing.

Nanaka entered the bathroom and looked at the stain on her shirt on the mirror; it looked bad.

So she took her shirt off and started washing it. While scrubbing, she heard everybody go inside and walk upstairs to change. She started to mentally curse Arisa in every scrub; Arisa was indeed clumsy, insecure, and clearly, she wasn't used to working in groups.

Luckily for Nanaka, the soy stain did go away quickly.

But now she had another "problem", she was only in her bra, and her shirt was too wet for her to put it on and go upstairs to change.

She blinked a few times, then shrugged.

 _Nothing to do about it, there's nothing new under the sun..._

She left the bathroom, on her way upstairs she met Aikyan and Aiai going down with new shirts on and in a rush, because they had found some bugs and no one was good with bugs, so they rushed out of the cottage while screaming.

Nanaka wasn't good with bugs either, but she wasn't in any position to leave the cottage shirtless.

Once she reached the second floor, she found Shuka changing her stained pink shirt into a blue one, while Arisa was changing her red shirt for a grey one.

Nanaka's steps didn't go unnoticed to the two girls, so both of them turned around to greet her; Shuka gave her a coy smile, while Arisa a sad one.

Nanaka couldn't help seeing Shuka's cheeks become wild red; Yes, Nanaka was shirtless, exposing her cute belly, her bra, and her cute small chest, Shuka's mind went wild.

Nanaka looked at Arisa's sad smile, then turned her sight to Shuka; she recalled Shuka and Aina's conversation, no good would come if one of them was mad towards another, for the common wealth of the group, because of Aqours, they need to be at peace, no matter what.

She sighed.

"Don't worry Komiya-san, it was an accident..." said Nanaka in her "Suwa tone", walking towards her futon.

"Are you ok?..." asked Arisa with concern.

"Yes ..." Nanaka said softly, then left her shirt to dry and looked at her messy futon. Of course, her training clothes from before where on it.

There was a moment of silence; Arisa looked at Nanaka's back, then looked at Shuka, both of them shared gazes, and because Arisa wasn't a fool, she understood clearly.

Arisa cleared her throat.

"Ok...I'm sorry once again... I'll leave the both of you..." she started walking towards the stairs where she stopped.

"It's none of my concern, but... try not to do "dirty stuff", we will be waiting for you to have dinner..."

Shuka giggled nervously about it, while Nanaka just ignored her, she was too busy looking at her "dirty shirt" from earlier. She picked it up and inspected it, it seemed that she could use it now, so she stood up with her shirt in her hands, but before she could put it on, two strong but loving arms rounded her belly.

Nanaka stiffened in her spot.

"Shuka..." she called softly.

"It's been a while since we've been alone..." said Shuka shyly, hiding in Nanaka's back.

Nanaka hummed.

This indeed felt nice; Nanaka closed her eyes enjoying Shuka's embrace.

"I hope my birthday present feels as nice as this..." said Shuka, softly again.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and made a smug smile, she slowly turned around dropping her shirt, and without any warning grabbed Shuka's puffed cheeks and closed the distance between them.

"It's gonna feel nicer..." whispered Nanaka.

And they kissed.

The kiss was lovely, sweet and slow. Nanaka was really enjoying Shuka's lips, tasting and slightly biting them, she could feel how Shuka's playful hands were tracing her bare back until reaching the bra's hooks, she felt Shuka's fingers trying to unhook it when Nanaka opened her eyes and separated from Shuka's lips.

"Wait Shuka..." said Nanaka a bit freaked out.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." said Shuka while bringing her hands to her eyes in shame, "Man, I can't control myself..."

Nanaka gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's ok Sweetie..." said Nanaka turning around and grabbing her shirt again, "We will have plenty of time on your birthday..."

"Really?" asked Shuka taking her hands away from her face, just to catch Nanaka putting on her shirt.

"Yes, so don't worry..." said Nanaka and gave Shuka a sweet smile.

"Right, we can't do 'dirty things' here, like Arisha said..." said Shuka biting her lips, Nanaka snorted.

"I don't care what Komiya-san said; if we wanted we could be doing it right now..." said Nanaka moving towards the stairs, Shuka followed her.

"Re... re...Really...?" said Shuka locking gazes with Nanaka; she had a spark in her eyes, then Nanaka bit her lower lip. 

_Carefully Nanaka, this kid is really horny...so don't give her any hopes now..._

"Shuka, don't look at me like that, remember we agreed to wait... and, we promised Komiya-san to not do stuff with the members around..."

"There is no one here..." said Shuka, but Nanaka deadpanned and turned off the light.

"But they are waiting for us..." said Nanaka moving downstairs; Shuka giggled and followed her.

"But, there's something I do care about what Komiya-san said," said Nanaka, "the thing about telling the members... Have you thought about it?" she asked.

"Hum...not enough..." said Shuka reaching down and seeing Nanaka bend over to put on her shoes, "...maybe I want you all for myself..."

"Eh?!... The fact that we tell them doesn't mean you will need to—..." Nanaka looked back at Shuka and caught her staring, "...Are you checking out my rear?"

Shuka smiled at her wide, her teeth included, and walked to get her shoes on too.

Nanaka finished putting on her shoes and opened the door.

"If Komiya-san is right, telling them might help the sense of unity we need to create inside this group..." said Nanaka in her diligent tone.

"I don't know, it's risky... How much do you trust these people anyway?" said Shuka putting on her shoes, "isn't this whole camp and the activities we've been doing helping us bond with each other enough? Why risk our _relationship_ for the sake of the group?" Shuka finished putting on her shoes.

"Besides," Shuka continued, "what if they are not ok with this and they happen to agree with Ainya? Do you want more bitter members telling us what to or not to do? I rather prefer sticking just with you..."

Nanaka blinked a few times remembering that Shuka had chosen her instead of Aqours, so her loyalties were with their relationship more than the group.

Where were hers? In Aqours? Shuka? Kanan?... Herself?...

Both walked towards the dining room mostly in silence, maybe Shuka was giving a deep thought about it, or waiting for Nanaka to give her an answer to all those questions.

"Do you feel that there's a sense of unity?" asked Nanaka entering the dining room; Shuka stopped and looked at her with concern.

"Well, I believe we have built up something... But I don't feel confident to tell them about us yet..." said Shuka shyly, Nanaka smiled sweetly at her.

 _Thought so..._ _  
 _Besides, there's no 'us' yet...we aren't a couple...__

Production was expecting them to come in; all Aqours members were seated on one of the big tables, Anchan pointed Shuka to sit next to her, while Aiai was saving Nanaka a seat beside hers.

They poured some drinks on each crew member's glass; the Chief gave them a wonderful speech, and then he tossed the word to Anchan, who shyly tried to refuse to talk.

"C' mon! You are the leader!" shouted Aiai from the other side of the table.

"We are counting on you!" said King.

"If you don't talk we can't start eating!" said Aikyan.

With that pressure, Anchan didn't have much of a choice and shyly agreed, but not after she saw the cameraman getting close to her. She smiled shyly, and with that cue, started:

"I'm really glad that everyone's hard work is finally beginning to take shape," said Anchan with a serious but shy tone, "As our activities together pile up, I thought we've finally gained self-confidence about being part of this group..."

Everybody in the dining room just looked at Anchan with a smile, and even nodded.

"...After all, within just two days, we have worked so hard, and now we are able to arrive at this level." continued Anchan, "And that makes me so happy!" she said shyly while giggling.

Nanaka smiled proudly, this were her words in that conversation with Anchan on the first day, when Anchan was doubting about being the leader, and of her own role in the project.

Indeed, her "influence" in Anchan's confidence did make a deep impression.

"I believe that everything that we do from now on as well will turn into much more, and it will grow into one good production!" continued Anchan with a goofy smile on her face.

"That's it!" she finished shyly, everybody clapped happily and shouted words of encouragement at her.

Nanaka couldn't help but smile faintly, at least Anchan was seeing them as a group; Aqours had its leader, a captain of an undone ship, sailing in an unknown ocean. So now it was a matter of time for the rest of the members to start boarding this ship and joining her in this adventure.

While the dinner began and the room started to fill with noise again, Nanaka sentenced that maybe they were starting to build something, but it was not yet complete for her, maybe when they accomplished something bigger than surviving a training camp, it would be when Aqours would take shape.

.

.

.

The last night of training camp was marked with the last of their activities; watching the fireworks. That activity was scheduled after dinner and after bath time, so the girls could use their normal clothes.

They agreed to gather in the village's parking lot, all the Sunshine crew had to assist, of course, it was a way to mark of the training camp.

While of course "First years" rushed out of the cottage making a lot of noise, Anchan, with Rikako and Arisa went out more calmly, leaving the problematic trio behind.

"C' mon Osuwa!" said Shuka impatiently.

"You should get used to "Suwa-slowness"..." said Aina amusedly, walking downstairs, Shuka was waiting at the front door.

"I heard that!" shouted Nanaka from upstairs.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Shuka crossing her arms, while Aina put on her shoes.

"Patience is a virtue..." said softly Nanaka walking downstairs.

"I don't know if yours is a virtue or your natural state of mind..." added Aina.

"I move at my own pace..." said Nanaka reaching for her shoes and locking gazes with Shuka.

"Oh my..." said Shuka softly, looking at Nanaka.

"What?" asked Nanaka in her singsong voice while putting on her shoes.

"Why are you wearing a ponytail?" asked Aina; Shuka bit her lips.

"Eh?" Nanaka looked at her, "Why is this weird?"

"You look beautiful," said Shuka with a smile on her face, and her cheeks becoming slightly red.

Aina snorted.

"You two are unbearable..." said Aina with bitterness.

"Awww Ainya! Don't be sad, you look adorable too!" said Shuka with her bright smile.

"You have a ponytail too..." said Nanaka finishing with her shoes.

"Gee~ thanks..." said Aina leaving the cottage, Shuka and Nanaka followed too.

"But seriously, why the ponytail? I get it for dance practice, but you usually do your cute girly hairstyle with your cute girly outfits..." asked Aina with a normal tone.

Nanaka shared some glances with Shuka, she just smiled at her. Indeed Nanaka was wearing her girly dress, not the same from the first day, this one was a blue with a white fluffy blouse.

"Well, because I'm 'Kanan'" Nanaka said dryly.

Shuka and Aina looked at each other puzzled. Nanaka just smiled faintly and kept walking.

They reached the parking lot where of course everybody was waiting for them. So with no further issues, the party started.

They lit some fireworks and started to move around with them in their hands; they even took pictures. Of course, "First years" were fooling around and making so much noise over them.

Nanaka just moved around at her pace; this felt nice, being with everybody doing this kind of activity where you couldn't be judged, nor do it wrong. But mostly, because she was at peace.

Yes, she had made up her mind, so now she was clear on what to do, and how.

"Ok girls! Please gather on the other side" shouted the Chief, pointing an exact place for them to go to.

The girls moved towards it, of course, making a lot of noise. They stood beside one car waiting for the staff to light a big firework that almost looked like a bonfire. Everybody was talking or shouting at the same time; Nanaka couldn't catch all of it, just how Aiai and Shuka were fooling around together...

"This reminds me of my times of youth~," said Aiai with an old man tone.

"What the hell Aiai? You are not that old!" said Shuka giggling.

"I am!" said Aiai puffing her cheeks.

"Oh! I have puffed cheeks like those too!" said Shuka with energy, then both hugged and rubbed their cheeks together laughing. 

_They are kids... well, we all are..._

Nanaka smiled faintly while looking at them with the corner of her eye, then looked up at the main event.

The big fire lighting them up.

Yes, maybe they were all kids trying to play this "Idol game" in the adult world, but at least she wasn't alone doing it.

After this 3 days and 4 nights, she did learn a few things, not only about herself but also about her fellow members.

Maybe it was time to stop glooming around and actually taking more actions about it. Arisa was right, screw what production designed, she had the chance to create a new Matsuura Kanan of her own that actually would fit her better; she had this opportunity to be loving and friendly with Shuka because her character could do it, so why not take that advantage?

So yeah, if Kanan was giving her this chance, why not be more friendly with her as well? If being closer to Kanan meant that she would need to start using more green, go to the gym often, gain some muscles, build _her_ nice body, use that goddamn ponytail more often, or even dye her hair to be closer to her, well, so be it.

Maybe she wasn't up to the task production had designed in the beginning, but surely she was more than determined to fulfill whatever production designed now with the actual Kanan, and that meant, if production determined that Kanan should fuck every member in hugs and love, she would do it.

She would become the best Kanan she possibly could.

Nanaka felt her right arm being grabbed tightly; she snapped out of her mind and smiled softly, looking to her right. Shuka was grabbing her arm while looking at the bright light coming from the fireworks, she looked happy, her smile was wide and full of love; Shuka looked back at her, they locked gazes.

 _I'm not alone doing this...and I don't need to be…_

She moved her arm letting Shuka know she should unlock her arm from hers; this made Shuka look sadly at her, but it was quickly replaced by a surprised look, Nanaka grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Suwawa, are you sure?" asked Shuka softly.

Nanaka just gave her a sweet smile and nodded, then returned her sight to the fireworks, Shuka did the same while smiling even wider.

Definitely, she would become the "caring one" of the group. That was her role within Aqours.

Maybe she wasn't looking at the big picture, like Aqours as a group, because they weren't a group yet, maybe after the event in January, when they could really accomplish something as a group, their first step, they would be a group, but right now, she was looking after the members without realizing; she was actually taking care of them directly or indirectly, so Sakurako Kimino was right, she was a caring person, and that was what she shared with Kanan.

So now realizing her role and how to portray her character, Suwa Nanaka was ready to start running with everyone else.

The big firework ended making a huge cloud of smoke; Aikyan took advantage of that and started playing to the "little demon" while appearing from behind the smokescreen imitating Yoshiko, her character, of course, Aiai and King followed through and started doing it too.

Shuka and Nanaka started to laugh about their silliness; when Nanaka felt her left hand was also being held.

She looked to her left and found a shy Aina grabbing her hand too.

Both shared gazes; Aina gave her a coy smile, while Nanaka gave her a shy one, maybe it was dark enough for Shuka to not see what was happening on the other side, or maybe she was just too absorbed into what "First years", and now Anchan with Rikako, were doing, but the fact that Nanaka's attention wasn't all on Shuka, but now she was divided with Aina as well.

Nanaka tightened both grips of her hands, it didn't matter for now. She turned her sight to the front once again and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

Their last night at the camp; they sure had come in the first day as nine girls, individually chasing μ's shadow, and right now, they would leave as nine girls aiming to be a group, and determinate to go even further than μ's.

She felt happy, she felt loved, but how little did she know, that everything would get even more complicated, and why not, even get worse...

This was just the beginning.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

So, Training camp is finally done!  
Let's enjoy a bit of calm and no more drama for a bit... things will get worse...  
We will start to move a bit faster now.  
The legendary Subunits is the next thing to come!

Thanks so much for the Kudos and Comments!


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

We are starting a "new arc". Yay!  
Shuka's birthday story it's on Lies Under a Mask Ch 03 if someone is curious about it.  
Please enjoy!

* * *

Masquerade  
Chapter 06

—-**0. October 2015. 0**—

There's something characteristic inside Lantis building, and that would be the busy noise that can be heard in every single one of its halls.

Not just because of people going from one place to another, or the different kinds of projects or artists training, recording or whatever, around the building; indeed it was a busy place for work in, and this kind of noise was perfect to hide other types of noises...

Like heavy thumps from some lockers being beaten insatiably, or some groans and moans escaping from one or another closet. Or wet sounds of an intense kissing session in the restrooms...

Lantis building was perfect to have a secret and forbidden love gathering around its installations, of course, Suwa Nanaka wasn't aware of that, until almost two months and a half ago.

After training camp, Shuka's birthday was celebrated, and despite all Nanaka's poor efforts to keep Shuka sober, "First years" had other plans, and made Shuka drunk. Nanaka had no other choice to bring her home, and one thing took to another, and finally, they did it; they made love to each other and consummated their love.

After that new experience, Shuka was determined to ask Nanaka out and finally become a couple, but it wasn't that easy, the thingie about telling the other members about this relationship was still playing around in their minds, and both agreed that no news should be told to the members, until after they had finally made it official...

...and for the sake of that, they had several dates, forbidden gatherings inside Lantis building, more "training sessions" in Shuka's house, etc, until a final and decisive date in an aquarium, where they finally became a couple.

But not everything was sunshine and rainbows.

Maybe this almost two and a half months had been a bit of a honeymoon for this two lovebirds; because they were still unknown _Seiyuus_ and the Sunshine project was still in the dark to the fans, at least not until their Single debut campaign in late October, so they could enjoy a "normal" life and date like everyone else.

But, the "sex issue" was now a thing.

It hadn't been Nanaka's first time on Shuka's birthday, but for Shuka it was, and with that incredible experience, Shuka's mind somehow expanded to a whole different world.

And that being that;

She

Wanted

To

Do

It

Always.

Anytime, all the time.

It was like if Nanaka had opened a forbidden and hidden box inside Shuka, that now she was having trouble keeping locked.

Shuka, being an energetic kid, had the stamina to go for a lot of rounds in one single night; while Nanaka, who had low stamina and low energy, was having a hard time trying to catch up.

So no wonder if after almost two and a half months, Nanaka now knew all the hidden spots and secret places inside Lantis building for her and Shuka to "relieve stress".

After an accentuated sound of lockers banging against a wall, and a loud moan that was drowned by the murmurs and busy noises of the Lantis halls, a door was opened.

Some slow and quiet footsteps started to wander around in a singular and now well know pace; the footsteps reached a restroom close by, and some hands were being washed quietly.

A soft sigh was heard...

 _My, I'm already tired..._

Suwa Nanaka watched her reflection on the mirror; she had a tired expression already in her "Suwa face", and not just because it was early, it was because this kind of activity with Shuka was also making her tired.

They had agreed to come to work at least one hour earlier than the other members to have their "stress relief" activity, mostly because in this time of the year, end of summer, Shuka's house always had people, them being her siblings. And this month, Nanaka's parents were at home every day and all the time, so the only moment they could have alone, was before or after work, but, after work was kind of hard due to the other members being around.

Nanaka closed the faucet and dried her hands with a towel.

She took out her phone from her pocket; it was 8:53 am.

Dance practice was scheduled for 9:00 am.

 _I'm gonna be late... how am I gonna dance now...? I feel like I ran out of energy already... my, the members are going to mock me again about it..._

Nanaka left the restroom and walked at her normal pace towards the stairs; she went downstairs, straight to the changing room production had kindly given them since returned from the training camp.

That was a step, the next thing was the real practice room, the one μ's were using, the one with the real mirror in it. But they had to conform with the white and big room they were using for now, until μ's ended their activities.

She opened the door carefully; she sighed relieved seeing that no one was in yet, so she came in with confidence.

She walked towards her usual locker and smiled smugly in front of it; Shuka had put her stuff inside the locker with the lock, just like they had planned.

She opened it.

Since they had started " _doing it_ ", they had been careful with all this secret and forbidden gatherings, of course, no member knew about their activities; Yes, maybe Arisa and Aina knew they were a _thing_ , but clearly they didn't know that they were sneaking inside the building's blind spots to actually, _do it_.

So the plan was simple, come to work, depending on the day or the activity go to a determined place, meaning a closet, another empty changing room, or a forgotten restroom; _do it_ , then pretty much flip a coin to decide who would leave first to another restroom or a near one, while the other one went to the real changing room and set everything inside the lockers, as if nothing happened, if someone asked, the answer was simple as "Ahh~ she is in the restroom and asked me to leave her stuff here".

Fortunately, this excuse had never been used, to Nanaka's relief; because Shuka was a terrible liar and she would end up laughing. Nanaka was always with her "Suwa face", so the lie would be safe with her.

Not because she wanted to lie to her fellow members...

 _Lie to the members... wait a minute..._

Nanaka closed her locker and changed into her training clothes.

She grabbed her bottled water and exited the changing room, walking at her normal pace towards the practice room.

Right now, they were a couple.

Officially.

And they had agreed that once they made it official, they would tell the members, for the sake of stop lying to them, and to get advantages from Kanan's behavior for Nanaka to hug Shuka in public, avoiding the weird looks. (And that task was being really hard for Nanaka to resist; she loved hugging her...)

But, there was a reason that they hadn't done that yet.

 _Why?_

Nanaka opened the practice room door; to her surprise, the practice hadn't started yet, but indeed was the last to come inside, even though the teachers weren't there yet.

"Wow! Suwawa! What's wrong with your face?" mocked Aiai who was stretching on the floor looking towards the door.

Nanaka ignored her completely and walked to the end of the room to leave her stuff, she could feel Aina's gaze all over her.

She left her jersey and her bottled water on a chair.

"You look like crap" she heard softly behind her.

She closed her eyes.

 _All these "relief activities" are destroying me..._

She turned around to find a smiling Aina in front of her.

"Morning Ainya," said Nanaka in her singsong voice.

"Something wrong?" asked Aina concerned.

"No, everything's fine... I'm sleepy..." said Nanaka while walking to the center of the room where everyone was stretching on the floor.

Aina just snorted, of course, she knew that something more was happening beside Nanaka being sleepy.

"Shuka, what's that?" asked Anchan in her carefree tone while stretching too.

"Breakfast," said Shuka who was sitting with everybody but not stretching, instead she was raising a small package towards her mouth.

"What? You didn't have anything before—?" tried Arisa.

"What are ya' eating?" asked Anchan interrupting her.

Shuka lowered the item, and with a wide smile said.

"Yogurt."

Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

"Yogurt? I didn't think you were the kind of person to eat that on mornings..." said Anchan.

"Or as breakfast..." said Rikako," ...wouldn't it be easier if you use a spoon?"

Shuka shook her head.

"It's ok, I like it this way better," said Shuka raising the package again.

Then lowered it once again, and sexily licked her lips, locking gazes with Nanaka who was standing behind everyone; her cheeks became wild red and she could feel something happening between her legs.

 _This kid is insatiable..._

The teachers with the Chief, and of course his assistants, came in just in time.

But of course, this incident didn't go unnoticed by Aina.

While everybody was standing up and making noise, Aina went close to Nanaka with her eyes opened wide.

"Yogurt?!" said Aina almost in her loud voice, Nanaka looked at her with surprise.

"Oh–my—freaking God!" said Aina trying to calm herself.

"You guys are _doing it!"_ she said pointing Nanaka.

"Don't point at me," said Nanaka with her monotone and avoiding eye contact.

"Suwawa!" called Aina in a normal tone, of course, Aina's tone didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the members, so everybody turned around to look at them; Shuka looked concerned.

Nanaka had her sleepy "Suwa face" while looking to the front, ignoring Aina by her side and the weird looks of everybody.

"Something the matter Suzuki-San?" asked the Lead teacher.

Aina shook her head with a shy smile, then everybody returned their sights to the front, where the Chief and the teachers where.

Shuka looked at her for a few more seconds, then gave her a sexy smile and turned around.

"My God, you _are doing it_ right?" said Aina in a whisper.

Nanaka just blinked a few times trying to ignore her.

"Suwawa... this is not your 'sleepy face', you are tired as hell..." Aina kept speaking, but Nanaka didn't look at her at all.

"And she must be a ' **sex machine',** that's why you are so tired...Oh, do I smell sex all ove—"

"Ainya shut up!" cut in Nanaka with a strong low voice, she finally locked gazes with her; Aina bit her lips.

"Stop it, grow up, leave it alone," said Nanaka with a prominent frown in her sleepy "Suwa face".

"So–Sorry..." said Aina softly, looking to her feet in shame.

"You guys, what's wrong?" whispered Arisa with concern, totally ignoring what the Chief was saying.

"Ainya is being herself," said Nanaka in monotone and tried to move forward to listen what was going on.

Arisa looked at Aina with her big eyes with no interest at all.

"Don't be annoying?" said Arisa to Aina, and followed Nanaka to the front.

Aina let out a discomforted buff and moved with them too.

Of course, Nanaka missed every single word the Chief had said as a welcome, or whatever the hell he was doing there so early.

Actually, she kinda hated it when he was around, that could only mean that there was some news for them, something new on the project and that right now couldn't be that good.

Finally their debut Single, _"Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?"_ was out, its debut had been on October 7th.

A month earlier, they had started practicing the new choreography for "Step! ZERO to ONE", the song they had recorded on the training camp; just like Nanaka said, everybody sang together and there was no solo or clear center position in it, but, just like they thought it could be, it was a fast song, even faster than their first song, so the new steps for the choreography weren't difficult, but exhausting; there was a lot of jumping and moving around, which made it a bit difficult, or maybe impossible for them to dance and sing without ending out of breath.

Also their third song, "Aqours HEROES", was ready for them to start practicing. This song was sung within "Years members", and in some specific parts, some of the members had a few lines or a word.

In Nanaka's case, it was just a lonely word; " _Hayaku_ ".

So this time the setting was kind of different, maybe on the next song, they would finally be able to sing solo parts with more words, or even to say a sentence.

In any case, this song seemed to be even faster than "Step! ZERO to ONE", so she could only imagine that singing and dancing the three songs they had in one single event would be enough to kill her by a heart attack.

And if she kept her activities with Shuka, that might happen even sooner.

Like during their next rehearsal.

So right now, Nanaka had enough with practice for the two new songs and the final touches on the choreography for _"Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?"_ , so it would be suicide adding something else to the list right now.

Nanaka snapped out of her thoughts when the Chief was talking about the coming campaign at the end of the month.

It happened that it wasn't just a single event, it was a campaign, in other words, it was a prolonged time holding events.

"As I told you before on the training camp, the campaign will be held as 'years groups'; the first group, of course, will be 'Second years', on October 31, in Akihabara Gamers, Tokyo, just one session, that's in a few weeks from now." said the Chief, and at the same time, made a sign for one of the assistants to start passing some papers around to the members.

 _Why 'Second years' is the 'obvious' group to start this thing?_  
 _Why not 'First years'?  
Sometimes I feel like everything revolves around 'Second years'_...

Nanaka made a bitter smile while receiving her paper; in it, the campaign schedule and all their stops.

"The campaign will be held from October 31st till December 13th with its final session with 'Third years'." said the Chief in his regular tone.

 _So, one month and a week of campaign... it isn't much, meanwhile, we will keep practicing the dances till January..._

Nanaka looked at her sheet carefully, her first session was scheduled for November 1st.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

 _The day before my birthday..._

"Well, I saw this coming..." said Aina in a soft murmur, Arisa, and Nanaka looked at her.

"They will be splitting us from the beginning, no need for the subunits so far..."

Nanaka clenched her fists, of course, she would be away from Shuka from the first moment. She knew that, but still, she couldn't deny her feelings of discomfort over it, and Aina was enjoying this.

"So, we still have a few weeks to finish the preparations for this huge event; we will give you the uniforms the girls were wearing on the Key visual of the magazine."

The girls exchanged some concerned looks between them.

"Girls, it's not a big deal," said the Chief with a soft tone, "the event is simple; present the Single, sign some cards and smile to the fans, you don't need to dance or anything..."

The Chief changed the papers in his hands

"Right, next up, is..." he checked his papers, "...well, as you might know, the popularity pool will be held in Dengeki G's Magazine November's issue; the character that wins will mean she'll have the Center position on the next Single, and everything that this represents."

 _And what exactly is that?_

Once again, the girls exchanged some concerned looks amongst them, it seemed that Nanaka wasn't the only one who was wondering about that.

With their predecessors, being the Center wasn't a big deal; Yes, maybe it was because the Center had the big solo in the middle of the song, and in the Lives, the penlights would be turned to the image color of the character, but besides that, what was new? What made this so special?

"Well, you all look a bit confused." said the Chief, all the girls nodded.

"We will do things differently from what we did with μ's; now we have the opportunity to do things in a huge way, you'll see, being the Center in a Single isn't going to be the same that being Center in 'minor' songs; being the Center of a Single, means, a hole PV dedicated to that character, a campaign centered in the Single, all the attention will be focused on that character, and remember, if your character is elected, that means that you are its visible face, so please look forward to this kind of popularity polls! If you become the Center, you will be pushing up in your careers!"

 _Of course, all the spotlight will be on the one who wins it..._

 _We are friends, but rivals as well..._

 _Can we make it, Kanan?_

"I have the results of the poll, of course, it's on this month's issue..." said the Chief.

The room became loud, all the girls started making noise and started talking with each other at the same time, everyone, except Nanaka...

Nanaka was drowned by nervousness, she bit her lips and tightened her fists, almost crumpling her sheet of paper, maybe she wasn't ready to know this kind of result.

Even if it was a popularity poll for their characters, this would affect her as well.

"So, do you wanna know? Or do you prefer to buy the magazine?" asked the Chief with amusement.

All the girls made loud sounds for the Chief to talk; he smiled wider and took out a sample of the magazine.

He slowly started to move through the pages, looking for the Love Live! section.

"Oh, the magazine is out already?" asked Aikyan to King.

"It's not out on the market yet..." answered King.

"It's gonna be out in a few days..." said Aiai nervously.

"C' mon Chief! Hurry~" whined Anchan.

"Yeah this is killing me!" said Shuka nervously hitting Anchan softly on her shoulders.

"Shuka! That hurts!" whined Anchan again.

"Ok!, I found it" snapped the Chief in his harsh tone, the girls all stopped talking, moving, or even breathing.

"Do I say the number one first, or the last one?" he asked.

"Just say who won!" said Arisa with impatience.

"Who's the Center?!" asked Aikyan.

The Chief just smiled wider, looked at everybody, took a deep breath and said;

"May I congratulate 'Watanabe You' for winning the first popularity poll!"

"Oh my~!" said Shuka out loud, while Anchan was the first to hug her tightly.

"Yeah 'You-Chan'!" shouted Anchan.

The place became wild; lots of happy screaming, jumping and even hugging started to fill the room.

Shuka couldn't even believe it herself, she started crying in her spot, the girls started to clap, and one by one started to congratulate her, indeed was a moment of happiness and joy.

Nanaka just clapped in her spot looking at Shuka with a shy smile; Yes, she felt proud about Shuka, this would mean a huge step in her career, but she couldn't go and hug her so effusively like everybody else, she had to maintain the appearance.

When the noise became more manageable, the Chief cleared his throat trying to gain calm once again.

"Girls, girls!" he tried to calm them down, "May I continue?"

The girls tried to maintain their composure and smiled wide towards the staff.

Shuka was so out of herself that she was doing little jumps in her spot, showing a dorky goofy smile.

Nanaka couldn't help but smile softly at that sight.

"Ok, so, this is our first place, 'Watanabe You', the new Center," he said towards Shuka, she answered by bowing.

"I'm gonna list the rest of the places," he said clearing his throat once again, the tension grew once again.

"Second place: 'Kurosawa Ruby'."

Aiai made a squeaky noise.

"Third place; 'Sakurauchi Riko'."

Rikako did a fist sign with a soft "Yes".

"Fourth place; Tsushima Yoshiko'."

"Yohane…" murmured Aikyan.

"Fifth place; 'Kunikida Hanamaru'."

King just pouted cutely.

"Sixth place; 'Takami Chika'."

"Eh? Sixth?!" exclaimed Anchan surprised.

"Seventh place; 'Kurosawa Dia'."

Arisa hummed.

"Eighth place; 'Ohara Mari'."

Aina made a loud sound of disappointment.

"And last place, Matsuura Kanan'."

Nanaka blinked.

"Congratulations once again, 'Watanabe You-chan' you will be our new Center for the Second Single!" said the Chief while clapping with the teachers and assistants, the rest of the girls clapped too and continued celebrating Shuka for her triumph.

All the girls except for one.

 _We lost..._

 _We were last..._

 _I was last..._

 _I failed once again..._

"Suwawa...?" called Aina softly by her side; Nanaka blinked a few times and locked gazes with her, Aina had a sad look.

"I'm sorry..." said Aina softly, Nanaka shook her head.

"Don't be," said Nanaka softly, but then realized that her voice was cracking; she was indeed sad.

Between the noises and shouting the rest of the members were doing, nobody noticed that Aina and Nanaka had sad faces and a gloomy mood, more Nanaka than Aina of course, but for different reasons; Aina was sad because Nanaka was sad, and Nanaka was sad because she had failed, once again.

"Hey, Hey, it's not your fault..." said Aina softly, Nanaka just made a bitter expression and tried to hide her sadness and frustration.

"I know..." said Nanaka softly, but her voice was full of pain, like if in any second she would start crying too; Aina gave her a sweet smile.

Nanaka couldn't help but look somewhere else, she didn't want to meet Aina's pitiful eyes; Yes, they were pity eyes, Aina knew very well how much this was costing Nanaka, she knew very well she had problems with Kanan, with production, with the songs, with dancing, and now...she was in the last position on the popularity poll.

She was having problems with the fans.

All of Nanaka's insecurities came back to her like thunder shock.

It wasn't easy to keep failing at your job, even if you were trying your best.

Nanaka looked at Shuka, she was still celebrating and being hugged by Anchan, she was indeed happy, for her, this meant a lot of course, but...

"It's like she didn't even care..." said Aina softly.

Nanaka looked at Aina with a sad face, Aina bit her lips.

"So–sorry, it's not my place to say..."

"What...what do you mean?" asked Nanaka with sadness.

"While she is happy, you are suffering, and she didn't notice it..." said Aina like a whisper.

Nanaka hummed.

It's normal, Shuka being the kid she was, was so immersed in her own happiness to even look back at her _girlfriend_ , who was last, who was sad, who was feeling like a failure again... but this was Shuka's moment, not hers.

"This is not about me, Ainya," said Nanaka with a calm smile, "Shuka won, she is in her right to be happy, and I'm proud of her..."

 _And that's not a lie..._

"But, Suwawa–" tried Aina.

"It's ok Ainya, it's her moment, let her be," said Nanaka with a tiny smile on her face; Aina gave her a sad smile and softly caressed Nanaka's arm.

"You have a big heart"

Nanaka hummed.

"Well, to bad for 'Third years' right?" said Arisa towards Aina and Nanaka, coming back from congratulating Shuka.

"Yeah, seems that we aren't that popular..." said Aina recovering her amused tone.

"Well, it makes sense, our characters are not featured often for the fans to know them better," said Arisa in her diligent tone.

"Yes, it's always 'Second years'," said Nanaka with bitterness.

"I'm surprised that 'Chika-chan' was sixth, I thought that she might win this thing," said Arisa.

"Well, maybe that's why she didn't win; because it's obvious?" asked Aina.

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Nanaka to Arisa; she just blinked.

"What?"

"Being seventh... not winning..." said Nanaka softly, maybe too shy to even ask; Aina looked at her with concern.

Arisa blinked a few times thinking her answer, then she said with her diligent tone;

"Well, of course, it does, but I'm happy about Shuka too. I get why you are asking this, Suwa-san, you haven't failed in this, all 'Third years' were at the bottom of the poll, because of what I said before, it's not 'our' fault, the fans don't even know us, they saw the characters in the magazine, where you can't see a thing about the character's charm, they don't know your 'Kanan-san' voice, so I hope you are not thinking that this is another mark for your failures on this project."

Nanaka bit her lips, Aina laughed.

"She is totally right," said Aina with a bright smile.

"Of course it makes me sad that 'Dia-chan' was so low on the poll, this makes me realize that I have to do better, for her, for me, so in the campaign I have to shine more for the fans to know the real 'Dia-chan', and later to vote for her, and cherish her..."

"Besides, Suwawa, we are nine, and there's only one spot as Center, someone amongst us has to win, and the rest must lose, it is what it is," said Aina with resignation.

"We are rivals too, uh?" finished Nanaka in a low tone.

"Certainly," said Aina keeping her smile.

The Chief made everyone quiet once again, so all the girls remained still for a few moments.

"Thank you, you will have plenty of time to keep celebrating Saito-san's victory, but I must continue."

Everybody nodded.

"As I said before, being the Center in this opportunity will be slightly different from what we did before, right now, we want to make things huge, we have the budget to do it, so we will; Saito–san, we are counting on you from now on."

Shuka bowed, and everybody clapped again.

"And talking about doing things differently from μ's, let's talk about Subunits." said the Chief, and instantly the mood changed abruptly.

One thing was being divided into 'Years groups', and another was making the conflictive Subunits; of which Nanaka, Shuka, and Aina were so afraid of.

Maybe everybody was afraid; making Subunits meant making new combinations with the cast members, forcing them to make a group with people that maybe they weren't close enough to yet, like in Nanaka's case, Arisa Komiya.

The girls remained silent.

"With μ's, Subunits didn't have enough spotlight, it was like, just another part of the project, but now for the Sunshine project, we want to make Subunits important."

Nanaka swallowed hard.

"While Aqours will be like a big Family for you, the Subunit you will be chosen to join will be your second family; that means that the moments you are not as a full group, you will be with your Subunit."

Nanaka clenched her fits once again.

 _If I don't end up in the same Subunit as Shuka, my time with her will be so limited! I will have to divide time with the full cast, year cast, and now, Subunit cast..._

"So, in order to have the best on this matter, we had closely made the right combinations for the Subunits poll for next issue of the Magazine; remember that the fans are the ones who are going to vote." said the Chief at the same time one of his assistants started passing on new sheets of paper to the girls, it was actually copies of 2 sheets of the current issue of the magazine.

Nanaka received her papers with a nervous smile this time, of course, she was afraid, what kind of twisted combinations these people had made for them; she greeted six different configurations for Subunits.

Her eyes moved faster than light to spot Kanan in the different patterns.

"We thought carefully about it; we designed this six patterns mixing your vocal skills, characters profiles and your profiles." continued the Chief while the girls searched for their own character's in the papers, making sounds of amusement from time to time, "We wanted balanced subunits, so we took our time debating about the right combinations..."

"What about the Subunit leaders?" asked Arisa almost interrupting the Chief.

Everybody stopped looking at their papers and turned straight to Arisa; Nanaka bit her lips.

 _Yes, what about them...?_

The Chief sighed softly.

"Well, that's tricky..." he started, but Arisa interrupted him again.

"In μ's, the leaders were 'Honoka-san', 'Umi-san' and 'Eli-san", from this and some visual keys, the fans voted for Subunits, how is that going to work for us?"

Everybody shared some looks.

"I guess, 'Chika-chan' is gonna be the leader of the first subunit, no question about it," said Aiai.

"Well she is the main character and leader of Aqours..." said Aikyan.

"She's the new 'Honoka-san'" said King with some sadness in her tone, Anchan shrugged.

"I can't say she is the 'main character', we all are the main charac–" Anchan tried to say, but was heavily interrupted.

"Don't say nonsense, 'Chika-chan' is the main character," said Arisa.

Nanaka turned her attention towards the Chief; his lips were sealed and had a cocky smile, he was just watching the girls debating without listening or paying attention to him.

Then she frowned.

 _This is not right..._

"But she must be the leader of one of the units!" said Aiai again.

"Then, who is the new 'Umi-san'?" asked Rikako.

"Must be a 'Second year' as well…" said Shuka, "I believe it's 'Riko-chan'."

"'Riko-chan'? Why?" asked Rikako.

"I dunno! Maybe because she has long hair and is strict like 'Umi-chan'." said Shuka again.

"That makes sense! She is shy too, besides, 'You-chan' seems to be like the one who follows, like 'Kotori-san'." added Aiai.

"Yeah! She is in charge of making the outfits too!" said Shuka happily.

"So 'You-chan' is the new 'Kotori-chan', meaning that 'Riko-chan' is the new 'Umi-chan', so, the second leader must be 'Riko-chan'." declared Aiai.

Nanaka frowned, this was ridiculous.

She looked at the patterns once again; indeed Chika was at the front of every pattern on the first row, she was going to be the leader of the first subunit, whoever the two other members would be.

 _A subunit with Anchan..._

 _Ok..._

"Then what about 'Third years'?" said Arisa, "If we are guiding us because of μ's, then who is the new 'Eli-san'?"

"I bet for 'Kanan-san', she has the ponytail!" said Aikyan quickly.

"And is the group choreographer," said Shuka.

"But she is not the student council president!" said Arisa quickly, "'Dia-san' is."

"I think that's not important," said Aina cutting Arisa's smile.

Nanaka blinked a few times; was Aina defending Kanan's leadership because Dia already had the 'Third years' leadership? Meaning that Aina was defending Nanaka from Arisa?

"What about 'Mari-san'? She is blonde too." asked Anchan.

"Are you kidding?" said King looking at Aina, "'Mari-san' is like a constant joke, I can't see her being the leader."

"Hey!" shouted Aina.

"She is like the teaser, like 'Nozomi-san'?" added King.

"So, it's between 'Kanan-san' and 'Dia-san'?" asked Shuka.

Everybody looked at Nanaka and Arisa.

While Arisa looked serious and eager of having a new leadership, Nanaka was with her sleepy "Suwa face", blinking slowly without caring a damn thing about all this.

"Clearly no 'First year' can be the leader," said Aikyan.

"It doesn't make any sense for a 'First year' to lead anyway," said Arisa.

"Hey! That's rude," said King.

"Think about it, these are fifteen years old teens, how could a 'First year' teen be the leader of a 'Third year', for example." said Arisa with a "matter of fact" tone.

"You have a point," said Aiai, "and also, their personalities... 'Ruby-chan' is too shy, 'Hanamaru-chan' is too insecure, and 'Yoshiko-chan' is too weird."

"Yohane!" snapped Aikyan.

"See?" finished Aiai.

Nanaka frowned once again and looked at her paper; the patterns were six columns with the nine characters separated into groups of three. Chika was always in the first row of three in every single pattern, so it was obvious that she was the leader of the first unit, the other two characters that repeated themselves in the first position of the second and third row were Riko and Kanan.

Then she recalled when Sakurako Kimino said that the leaders of the units would be Chika, Riko, and Kanan.

 _Then, all this conversation is pointless..._

She looked at the Chief, he was amused and amazed about the debate the girls were having, the dance teachers were also very entertained by it, the creepy assistant was fervently taking notes, while the last of the assistants smiled sweetly at them.

Nanaka deadpanned.

 _This is ridiculous._

She looked at the patterns once again; the only condition for Riko and Kanan to lose their leadership in the unit was to be with Chika in the first unit, then the character that took that spot was Dia, and in one single case, You.

So what made the staff take this decision? Was it because of characters personalities, or the cast's?

Could Shuka be a leader?

Certainly not, but maybe 'You' could, that's why she was like a fifth option.

But Arisa was the fourth option, when Riko or Kanan weren't in the first spot, because Dia was a diligent character, as well as Arisa, so it fit.  
And was "Third year".

So there were some conditions to fulfill to have the "leader spot"; being a 'Second year' or a 'Third year', the character's personality must fit, and then the _Seiyuu_ must fit in too.

No 'First year' was a leader option, because maybe Arisa was right, it couldn't be, and Mari wasn't in the first spot of any of the patterns, because both Mari and Aina didn't fit into that role, Mari being a constant joke, and Aina... well, it was Aina.

In Kanan's case, the character fit, but not her _Seiyuu,_ so in that case, Dia was the character that should be in the first spot, not Kanan.

But we already know that this was a mistake from production; they had designed another Kanan, and now had a new Kanan.

 _Because 'Kanan' was supposed to be the new 'Eli'..._

 _Wait a minute._

Nanaka snapped out of her mind and looked up out of the sheet; she was missing the whole debate that now turned out to be a pursuit of the similarities between Aqours members and μ's members, so she frowned while listening to Anchan's words;

"...but guys, seriously, who is the new 'Nico-chan' then? Certainly, it can't be 'Dia-sama'."

"That must be Yoshi—" tried King.

"What nonsense are you talking about Anchan?! Everyone?!" said Nanaka finally, clearly annoyed, her tone low and harsh. Everybody shut up and looked at her with wide eyes.

Nanaka looked at them with a prominent frown.

"This is nonsense." she repeated herself again, "This isn't Love Live!, this is Love Live! Sunshine!. There's no 'new Honoka' or a 'new Eli'; guys, you are acting the way we don't want the fans to act! And that is to compare μ's with US! WE are not μ's! We can't be μ's, and we won't be! But if you are comparing us to them, with the characters, what's left for the fans? They definitely will compare us to them!"

Everybody kept silent and looked at Nanaka with concern; she was right.

"Maybe this time Subunits wouldn't need a leader, and all of you are making conclusions about something that μ's did, why should we repeat the same path? Aren't we here to step out of their shadow?"

The girls looked at their shoes in shame, while the Chief started clapping. Everybody looked at him like remembering that he was there with the teachers and the assistants, all of them forgotten.

"Well, I couldn't have said it better Suwa-san." said the Chief and stopped clapping, "But I must say that it was really interesting watching all of you debating about this matter, but I'm afraid that Suwa-san is right."

Shuka smiled at Nanaka proudly, like saying "that's my girl", Aina gave her a coy smile, while Arisa gave her a serious look. Anchan had a sad face. Maybe, as the leader, she should have noticed that instead of Nanaka.

"So, May I continue...?" said the Chief, everybody nodded.

While he started talking about the importance of the Subunits and how they had meticulously designed the patterns and their balance, characters and performance, Nanaka's attention came back to the papers and the patterns.

Of course, for her this wasn't new, and her way of finding this out was actually failing in her job and not being the Kanan production had designed in the first place, that was why she had the information that Chika, Riko, and Kanan were supposed to be the leaders of the Subunits, and the reason that this was not Love Live!, but Love Live! Sunshine, was the reason that she could keep her job because Sakurako Kimino had defended the fact of having a new Kanan more than a 'new Eli'.

So maybe this time there weren't going be Subunit leaders, because designating characters for that wasn't going to fit.

And the only way to find out was to have the poll and see; if the pattern that won had Kanan as the first spot in the row, they would not have leaders for Subunits. But as it could happen, if the pattern that won had Dia instead, maybe they would announce the Subunit leaders.

Or maybe they would deliberately miss the fact that maybe this time, Subunits didn't need leaders in a way to step out of μ's shadow. Doing something different from their predecessors.

But then, why did they arrange patterns with Chika, Riko, and Kanan using the first spots in the rows?

It didn't make any sense.

"The result of this poll will be on the next issue, so look forward to it." finished the Chief.

Nanaka blinked furiously, snapping out of her thoughts, missing all of the last part from his speech.

The only thing she got from all of this was: Shuka had won the Center for the Second Single; she had failed again, being last in the popularity poll; Subunits would be like a second family; they deliberately made the patterns thinking about their characters and them; there were no leaders yet for this; and she was doomed if she ended up with Arisa in one.

The Chief said goodbye and left with one of his assistants, the creepy one stayed in her spot, while the Lead teacher could finally start her class.

Nanaka walked towards her stuff in order to put away the sheets with the patterns, not after giving it another critical look.

 _Well then, Kanan shares one pattern with Dia, just ONE, what are the odds for THAT pattern winning?!_

 _Then, Kanan shares two patterns with You, TWO! This must be fate..._

 _And there's only one pattern that Kanan shares with Mari...and it's one of the same patterns she shares with You, this is odd... wait a minute..._

Nanaka looked carefully at pattern number one, it caught her eye, it was like the staff had made this pattern based on _Seiyuu_ interactions.

The first unit was, Chika, Yoshiko, and Ruby; meaning, Anchan, Aikyan, and Aiai.

The usual members fooling around, missing King, but still, these three were always fooling around, mocking Anchan basically.

Second unit was, Riko, Dia and Hanamaru; meaning, Rikako, Arisa and King.

Arisa's super friends, they were very close with each other. King and Arisa knew each other from before, and of course, Arisa and Rikako were always together since the project started.

And the third unit was, Kanan, You and Mari, meaning, Nanaka, Shuka and Aina.

The problematic trio. No need explaining this.

Nanaka's heart skipped a beat.

A Subunit with the two of them; that could be rather heaven or hell, and she would be always the conflicted point.

Nanaka put the sheets away and returned to the center of the room to start practice.

Another thing that caught her eye, was that there wasn't any pattern with Kanan, Dia and Riko, meaning no subunit with Arisa, Rikako and her.

 _That would be too boring for them to make..._

But, there was nothing else to do now. The patterns were set, and in a few days, the magazine would be out for the fans to start voting for Subunits.

Like the popularity poll, there was nothing that she could do about it but hope for the fans to vote wisely and carefully to define her future.

Her fate at the hands of complete strangers.

.

Practice hours had become longer since the new songs were introduced into the dance routine, also their schedules.

So now their time in the Lantis building turned from one morning practice to at least a full day rehearsal.

This happened because the girls still hadn't enough training, not because of the choreography, actually, the choreography for the 2 new songs wasn't difficult, but did have a lot of jumping in them, and this was crucial because they couldn't sing without being short of breath.

As for the choreography for _"Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?",_ the only thing that was left to master was Aina's leapfrog, she was still having problems with it, but she could manage to side jump, "mimicking" a leapfrog and almost running to the center with Nanaka to join hands for Shuka to make the jump in almost exact synchronization with the animation PV.

But at least that song was almost ready to be performed; the other 2 were still a "work in progress".

Even though it should be "easier" than the first one, because there wasn't any PV to look at or synchronize with, so there shouldn't be great details to look up for, the thing about singing and dancing was giving them a hard time, especially Nanaka.

The setlist was in the same order as the CD; _"Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?"_ , "Step! ZERO to ONE" and "Aqours HEROES". Because the third song was the fastest and hardest due to the extenuating jumping, it gave Nanaka a hard time because for her only line in the song, she was at the verge of fainting... So she never reached the tone.

"Ok, stop!" shouted the Lead teacher with a heavy clap; the other teacher stopped the music.

All the girls stopped dryly in their spots with troubled faces, sweat running from their temples, and panting heavily; everybody looked around with concern, why stop the music in the middle of the song? Who had messed up this time?

"'Kanan-san!'" said the Lead teacher with a harsh tone, "What's wrong? It was your line."

Everybody turned around, "Third years" was behind in the choreography, but Nanaka was on her knees.

"I'm...I'm... sorry..." said Nanaka with almost no audible voice.

"What?!" shouted the Lead teacher.

"Suwa-san get up" whispered Arisa quickly at her side.

"I can't..." Nanaka whispered back; she was panting hard, her hands on the floor, her eyes were shut tight.

"Get up," said the Lead teacher, but Nanaka just couldn't.

The girls started to look at each other with concern, Arisa looked down at Nanaka with her expressive eyes, still whispering to her to stand up, but she stopped when she felt Aina grabbing her arm; Arisa turned her sight towards Aina, she just shook her head for Arisa to stop.

Aina moved faster towards Nanaka and knelt down with her.

"Suwawa, you ok?" asked Aina with a soft voice.

Nanaka didn't answer.

"Suwa-san! We are waiting" said the Lead teacher in a harsh tone.

"Please Sensei!" called Aina loudly, everybody snapped in their spots.

"Can we take 5 minutes? She can't go on, and we can't continue if one of us can't."

There was some anger in her tone but she tried to be polite, the Lead teacher raised her eyebrows.

Aina looked for Anchan's support with her big and lovely eyes; Anchan nodded.

"Sensei, please," asked Anchan with a soft tone.

The Lead teacher looked at Anchan seriously, then looked at Aina, and then sighed softly.

She slowly walked through the girls until reaching "Third years" spot; she stood right in front of Aina and Nanaka, Aina swallowed hard.

"Suwa-san..." called the Lead teacher, "I said, stand-up."

"Sens–" tried Anchan and Aina at the same time, but they were interrupted but the Lead teacher.

"UP!" she shouted.

Nanaka shivered in her spot; Aina did stand up in a flash just from the shout.

Nanaka took some seconds to get a hold on her shit; she took a deep breath and slowly stood up, her face red from the extreme training, panting heavily, covered in sweat, and her legs shaking.

"Good." said the Lead teacher.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she didn't even move, maybe she didn't even breath; the Lead teacher was looking straight at her, with an angry face.

"I hate to repeat myself, so when I do say something, I expect to be followed; the instructions are clear, do you get it?" asked the Lead teacher, Nanaka nodded softly.

"These are just three songs, how do you expect to sing on your first Live? You need to work hard!"

Nanaka bit her lips and clenched her fists.

 _I...I'm... I am working hard!_

"It seems that this is just a game for you, you are not taking this seriously; we can't accept someone who's not taking this like that, you are just slowing your mates down, and I can't accept that." said the Lead teacher without taking her eyes off Nanaka's.

"Do you wanna quit? Because if you want to quit, this is your chance, I'm done with this." she continued, Nanaka just clenched her fists in frustration, but never changing her "Suwa face".

"First it was your low stamina, then the leapfrog, now you can't sing while dancing; girl, what are you doing here?"

Nanaka frowned, she could clearly see how her teammates shared concerned looks, Shuka had a sad face.

Aina too, she was looking at Nanaka with her big eyes full of tears, she often exchanged looks with Anchan, like begging for her to interrupt the Lead teacher's speech, but Anchan was equally helpless, like everybody else; no matter what they said, the Lead teacher would shut them out, she had had enough of Nanaka's behavior, and they knew it.

"I'm...I'm... I am working hard..." said Nanaka with a soft tone, almost out of breath.

"Are you?!" asked the Lead teacher loudly.

"Yes..."

"If being the last one on the popularity poll is 'working hard', then you are not working hard enough!" said the Lead teacher with clear annoyance in her voice, Nanaka tightened her lips, she could hear Shuka gasping, like if it was a revelation for her that her _girlfriend_ was last, while she was first.

"I'm sorry, I'll work harder..." said Nanaka with a tired but determined tone.

"You bet! Do you wanna make 'Kanan-chan' proud?"

"Yes..."

"I don't believe you, ain't buying it..." said the Lead teacher, then took her gaze off Nanaka and looked at everybody "Ain't buying that from any of you..."

Everybody looked surprised.

"From now on, I want everybody to use your characters' colors or merch, I want to see the characters as one with you here, I want to believe that every single one of you is really committed to this project, I wanna feel 'Kanan-chan' here!" said the Lead teacher looking at Nanaka, then looked at Anchan, "I wanna feel 'Chika-Chan's' leadership."

Then looked at everyone while naming their respective character.

"I wanna feel 'Ruby-chan's' sweetness, 'Hanamaru-chan's' kindness, 'Yoshiko-chan's' weirdness, 'Dia-san's' strong will, 'Mari-san's' energy, 'You-chan's' charisma, and 'Riko-chan's' diligence; I see none of that here, I just see young _Seiyuus_ memorizing steps," she looked back at Nanaka, "and that is not enough, your ponytail is not enough."

Everybody remained silent, some of the girls even looked shamefully at their feet.

"Am I clear?!" asked loudly the Lead teacher.

Everybody said a loud and determined "Yes".

"Good, class dismissed! Get out of here!" finished the Lead teacher with annoyance, and walked away towards the other teacher, who looked surprised.

Nanaka closed her eyes tightly.

 _Dear good Lord!_

"Suwawa you ok?" asked Aina softly.

"Yeah... I guess...she is not wrong though..." said Nanaka softly, opening her eyes.

"Osuwa!" said Shuka approaching energetically to Nanaka, "Are you ok?"

Nanaka looked at her with sweet eyes, then realized that everyone was around her, asking if she was ok.

 _This...what's this?..._

All of them had concerned looks and tried to speak at the same time, having new ideas for how they should train, or be more effective because they lacked air between dancing and singing; everyone was worried, everyone was concerned.

 _They care..._

Nanaka smiled sweetly at everyone, slightly nodding from time to time, this was the sense of camaraderie that Arisa was speaking of back at camp. A few months ago they allowed the Lead teacher to screw with one of them, and then they had continued their life as if nothing had happened.

Now, it was true that they couldn't stand against the Lead teacher, because she was their superior and they need to follow instructions, but they support each other after that, it was priceless and very welcome.

All the girls left the room with their towels and bottles in hand, talking about the practice session. Nanaka was at the end of the line, almost crawling out, she couldn't cross the door's threshold.

"Suwa-san" called the Lead teacher, Nanaka stopped dryly on her spot looking back at the teachers.

"I do not want to be bitchy with you ... but you really need to do better ..."

Nanaka tried to put herself together once again, she took a deep breath and turned around towards her teachers.

"I know," said Nanaka slowly.

"Give her some credit," said the other teacher, "she really has improved."

"Yes, but it's not enough." said the Lead teacher walking towards Nanaka.

"All of you are in a terrible position; being μ's replacement isn't gonna be easy, that's how the fans will perceive all of you; μ's left a hugely high standard, we can't accept less than that, you get it?"

Nanaka nodded softly, of course, she knew all that, but that wasn't an excuse to criticize her in front of everyone.

"I want the best for all of you, that's why I'm hard on you; because you are being left behind..." finished the Lead teacher.

Nanaka nodded once again and then bowed softly.

"Thanks so much, please bear with me," said Nanaka and left the room.

She understood, of course, she did, the teachers were doing their jobs, they wanted this project to be successful and even better than the last one, and she being part of it, wasn't doing a good job.

Of course, she had improved a lot. In the, beginning singing and dancing just one song was enough, not to mention all that she had to struggle with the leapfrog, but now she could manage to survive at least two songs, the third one was a little bit complicated, but still, she had three and half month to master that.

Would she?

Nanaka entered the changing room; she tried to ignore all the fuss inside, so like in autopilot, she managed to take her sweaty clothes off and get in the shower, abstracting herself out of the world.

When she got out of the showers, wrapped with her towel, she could see her teammates already changing into their normal outfits, everybody except for 'First years'. They were sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the changing room, King was in the middle with her phone, while Aikyan and Aiai sat beside her, they were making a lot of noise, as per usual, but this time it was because King was playing a rhythm game, Nanaka could totally recognize the song, it was μ's' song, so that totally meant that they were playing SIF.

Nanaka walked at her pace to her locker trying to ignore the goofy trio.

"Dude, you totally suck," said Aiai to King.

"Shut up" defended King.

"You missed that note again, are you sure you are a gamer?" said Aikyan.

"I can't concentrate with both of you talking," said King with annoyance.

"Those are excuses— oh-oh you missed again!" squeaked Aiai.

"Oh just shut up!"

"You totally lost!" said Aikyan laughing.

Nanaka opened her locker and started drying herself until she recognized Shuka's voice in the conversation.

"Yo, at which level were you playing?"

"Normal," said King.

"I thought you were a gamer," said Shuka.

"I am! But not a mobile gamer, this thing is quite difficult," said King with annoyance.

"Why is that?" asked Shuka walking toward 'First years'.

"Well, you need lots of coordination, and hopefully, long fingers to reach every note," said King with an amused tone.

Nanaka just finished putting on her underwear, when she heard Shuka again.

"Oh, well, that's because you haven't seen Osuwa play."

Nanaka grabbed her deodorant.

 _Shuka, please think your next sentence twice..._

"Eh?! What about it?" asked Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"You will be amazed the _wonders_ she does with her fingers~," said Shuka finally.

Nanaka's deodorant fell, making a loud thump on the floor, luckily for her, she wasn't the only one who had dropped something; Aina's cosmetic bag was on the floor too.

Nanaka shared some looks with Aina, both retrieving their dropped things from the floor, while Nanaka had her "Suwa face", Aina's eyes were opened wide in discomfort.

"Eh? Really?" asked Aikyan.

"Yeah, she's like a pro," said Shuka happily.

"Really? Is she that good?" asked King.

"Oh, Yeah, she is amazing," said Shuka.

Nanaka felt her ears becoming wild red; she couldn't even think straight anymore, was Shuka talking about her SIF skills, or her sex skills?

Well, this was Shuka we are talking about, she was a kid, and innocence was bliss, but lately, she had been more sexually confident about it...

 _Hey! This is not the time for this!_

Nanaka finished with her deodorant and started getting dressed.  
What was clear for her, was that at least Aina had understood the same thing as her.

"Yo, Suwawa," called King from her seat, Nanaka turned around to lock gazes with her.

"Here Shuka said you are a pro with SIF, it's that true?"

Nanaka was buttoning her blouse calmly.

"Well, I guess I'm average..." said Nanaka softly.

"Nonsense!" snapped Shuka, "Come here and show them."

"Eh? Really?" said Nanaka with a tired tone, she wasn't even in the mood for that.

"Yes, come, she said you are better than me," said King offering her phone to Nanaka.

"That's not so hard though..." said Aiai, but she was ignored.

Nanaka walked towards them at her pace, took the phone and sat beside Aiai.

"Ok, so which mode were you playing at?" asked Nanaka in her monotone.

"Normal," answered King.

Nanaka hummed, and with quick fingers, she set up the game.

"I'm gonna play in expert, is that ok?" said Nanaka without even looking up.

"Expert?!" said Aikyan.

"Told ya she is a pro!" snapped Shuka.

The game started, and as Shuka had said, Nanaka's fingers were quick and on point, she didn't even miss a note, she was so focused on the game that she missed all the teasing and the conversation around her, she was focused on one thing; never miss a note.

The song ended and the total score was madness, the mood in the changing room was too; when Nanaka looked up, all members were around her commenting about how good she was.

She smiled softly.

"See? She is a pro!" said Shuka proudly.

"Suwa-pro!" said Aiai.

"Well, you were right," said King getting her phone back.

"Maybe that's her specialty, being a SIF pro," said Aikyan.

"How is that gonna help her in the project?" said Arisa with her diligent tone, everybody shut up.

"You really are a party pooper..." said Rikako softly at her side.

"Hey I'm not!" tried Arisa.

"That was amazing Suwawa!" said Anchan.

"Told ya, she has great fingers!" said Shuka proudly.

"Yeah, how did you know about them?" asked Aina with a smug tone, also with a weird smile on her face.

Nanaka tightened her grip on the hem of her blouse, then she realized that she was still halfway dressed, she looked up to her teammates; Shuka had a nervous smile, Arisa bit her lips while sending Aina some deathly glares, and everyone else was really curious about how on earth Shuka knew that Suwawa was an expert in SIF...

Or how she knew about how her fingers were that _good._..and did _wonderful things_...

Maybe this was the right moment to tell everybody what the hell was going on, that now they were officially a couple, and well, that it happened that Nanaka had wonderful fingers.

Shuka and Nanaka shared looks; Shuka was nervous, she had even started to stutter, Nanaka had her "Suwa face" on, everything was under control.

 _She is not ready to tell them yet..._

"Well," said Nanaka standing up, "I caught her playing SIF the other day," she said calmly while walking to her locker.  
"She sucked..."

She took out her girly skirt and started to put it on.

"She lent me her phone and I played, that's all" Nanaka finished at the same time she finished putting on her skirt, then she gave a deadly glare to Aina as well.

 _That wasn't nice..._

Her story received a soft "Oh" from the girls, Shuka laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well I sucked..."

With that, everybody started chitchatting and making noise again, Shuka walked towards her locker, which was next to Nanaka's.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Shuka.

"What are you apologizing for?" said Nanaka putting everything away in her bag.

"Well," Shuka closed the locker with a loud thump, "I think, everything...?"

Nanaka turned around and looked at her with a frown.

"Eh?"

"Osuwa I didn't notice you were last on the poll, I didn't defend you, actually, it was Aina who tried to defend you..." she said supporting her back on the lockers, clearly annoyed, "And now, Jesus, I talked too much about your fingers..."

"And the yogurt thing..." said Nanaka returning her sight back to her bag.

"Oh...the...oh— crap!" Shuka snapped.

"It's ok, that was kind of sexy..." said Nanaka looking at Shuka with a sexy grin, "But, it made Aina jealous..."

"Eh? Why?" whispered Shuka getting close to Nanaka.

"She thinks we are _doing it._.." said Nanaka, whispering too.

"But we are..."

"But she didn't know..."

"Oh... ok..." said Shuka returning to her position against the lockers.

Nanaka finished with her locker and closed the door, then started to do her hair into cute pigtails.

"Shuka, congratulations on winning the poll," said Nanaka softly, smiling gently. Shuka smiled wide, but soon her smile faded.

"But Osuwa...you—?"

"Stop it." interrupted Nanaka, "I was last, I know, don't worry... I'm happy for you, I really am... you deserve it! You will do great as Center"

"But Osuwa—" tried Shuka, but Nanaka just couldn't let her.

"Don't worry about me, Shuka, remember we are rivals too, I have to work harder with 'Kanan' if we want to move forward from the last spot, it's normal, the Center position is for just one of us, who knows, maybe next time is gonna be my turn."

Nanaka giggled, Shuka smiled softly.

"About not defending me, well you shouldn't, I don't want you to stand out for me, I can do it by myself; the Lead teacher was right, I need to do better, and I'll work harder, I have everyone here supporting me..."

She grabbed her bag and looked at everyone in the changing room; the place was noisy of course, mostly because of 'First years' still fooling around, this time mocking Anchan, Arisa and Rikako seemed in their own world, and Aina was finishing dressing.

"About Aina," started Nanaka, she softly looked at Shuka, "I know she cares about me, but in a twisted way, I think... I can't get her, she wants to support us, but then, she says those kinds of things..."

"Yeah, I don't get it either... What's wrong with her?" said Shuka a bit mad.

"But, it's ok Sweetie, we can take it..."

Shuka nodded.

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her and then walked to the exit.

"Eh? Are you leaving?" asked Shuka, loud enough for the rest of the girls to look at them and stop chitchatting. Nanaka stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah, gotta go, I have to buy some green clothes..." said Nanaka in her monotone, Shuka snorted.

"Then I'll go with you~," said Shuka, happily walking towards her, Nanaka smiled softly.

"Well, see you guys!" said Shuka, waving goodbye energetically, Nanaka just bowed politely at them and they left the changing room.

They walked at Nanaka's pace down the corridor, mostly in silence, until Shuka interrupted the moment.

" _Ne_ , Suwa-san…" she called softly, Nanaka looked at her gently.

"Yes, Shuka?"

"Can... can I stay at your place tonight?" asked Shuka with shyness, Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

 _Dear good Lord, she wants to do it again?!_

"Eh? Why is that?" asked Nanaka with some nervousness, then looked at Shuka, she had a sad expression, "Eh, don't get me wrong, I love your company, but... I dunno, it's a weekday, tomorrow I have to be early to record my radio show..."

Shuka laughed softly.

"My, Osuwa, I just want to spend more time with you... I thought we could go over some of the new choreography... or do some vocal exercises..." said Shuka shyly.

"Oh, I see..."

Both exited the Lantis building walking toward the station.

"So...?" asked Shuka again, "Can I?"

Nanaka grabbed Shuka's hand lovingly and entwined their fingers.

"O—Osuwa...?"

Shuka stopped dryly, looking at Nanaka in awe, tightening her grip in Nanaka's hand.

"Are you sure?..."

"I want to spend more time with you too," said Nanaka softly and continued walking, Shuka followed through with a big and wide smile.

"Is that a yes?" asked Shuka amused.

"Of course Sweetie, my parents aren't at home... and I think you deserved a proper congratulation from me... In private."

Shuka chuckled.

They walked with their hands entwined until reaching the train platform, this time it was Nanaka who interrupted the moment.

"Shuka," she called softly, Shuka gave her a wide smile.

"What is it?"

"I have two questions, please be honest with your answers," said Nanaka softly, Shuka raised her eyebrows and her smile faded.

"Sure, Osuwa what's wrong?"

"Why are you still helping me with dancing?"

"What?" asked Shuka incredulously.

Nanaka looked at her with a shy smile, her ears red from embarrassment.

"Don't ask me to repeat it again..."

Shuka chuckled again, then looked at Nanaka with loving eyes.

"Suwawa, I care about you; and I said that I couldn't stand to see the Lead teacher messing with you again, which happened today, and I couldn't do anything about it," said Shuka with bitterness, looking away from Nanaka's eyes,  
"It bothers me, I want to help you, not just because you are my _girlfriend_ , but because we are also teammates, Aqours is one, we should move along like that..."

 _I'm her girlfriend..._

"That's why I'm not gonna stop helping you with dancing, I want you to improve, to be better... Let's be better together!" finished Shuka with a big grin on her face, looking at Nanaka.

She answered that smile with a shy one.

"Ok! Next question!" said Shuka with energy.

The train came to the station making a lot of noise. The girls waited patiently until they could board it. It was almost rush hour, so it was crowded.

They ended up very close to each other, almost like hugging.

"This is nice...you smell nice..." murmured Shuka.

Nanaka unconsciously hugged her tightly against her.

"Shuka..." she called, Shuka instantly looked up at her.

"Yes...? Oh yeah, next question..."

"We... I mean... mmm" Nanaka tried, but she was having a hard time trying to find the words, Shuka smiled at her.

"C' mon! What is it?" insisted Shuka, Nanaka started caressing her back softly.

"Well, ok... hum, Shuka, we are a couple, right?" asked Nanaka almost whispering.

 _Ok, that sounded so stupid..._

Shuka separated from Nanaka's chest slowly, looking at her with a prominent frown.

"What?!, That's your question?" asked Shuka with a surprise.

"No, well, yeah...I mean..."

"Osuwa!"

"Yes yes, we are, but, what I mean, is...God! When are we going to tell the others?" said Nanaka finally.

"Oh..." said Shuka slowly, returning to Nanaka's chest.

Then they fell in silence for about two stations.

Nanaka looked at the trains stations map, seeing that there were a few more stops left from the commercial district, she tried to hurry up the conversation, once they were shopping, the conversation would drift somewhere else.

She understood that Shuka might have some doubts, she had hers too, but they had enjoyed this "secret and forbidden" love for a while, and it was making them _lie_ to the members, or they could be caught in some awkward conversation, like the one they had in the changing room...

So how long could they keep up the lie and the secret? This project was long-term, could they do it for almost five years?

"Shuka..." called Nanaka softly, "I know it's hard, but we agreed—"

"I know..." Shuka interrupted, "We agreed we would tell them when we were a couple, officially... and we already are..."

"Yes..."

"But..." Shuka lifted her head once again, looking at Nanaka, "I dunno, I'm scared, why do you wanna tell them?"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

 _Ok, I didn't see this coming...she is having cold feet..._

"Shuka...we talked about it..."

"I know... but I like how we are doing things right now..." said Shuka with pleading eyes and tone.

"What? Shuka are you kidding me? You... you almost sold us out with your yogurt and the SIF thing... they will figure it out eventually" said Nanaka with concern.

"I'm sorry about that..."

"I know, Shuka, these people are not dumb, Arisa and Aina already know that we are something, and I can bet my head that Rikako also knows something; she is just too close with Arisa..."

"Eh? I don't think that Rikyako knows where she is standing..." said Shuka amused.

 _I don't wanna hear that from you..._

 _Well, 'Seconds years' are all...like in the clouds anyways..._

"What about Aina?" asked Nanaka, "She will continue teasing, I'm afraid I can't save us all the time..."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Shuka, Sweetie, we will be separated, now within 'Years members' in the campaign, and next month will be Subunits..." said Nanaka with a painful tone.

"Oh, right, Subunits...we... we must end up together!" said Shuka raising her voice.

"I know, but what happens if we don't? We are already separated into 'Year groups', this will mean less time with each other... So I'm not going to be around to save us if you mess up!"

Shuka opened her eyes wide, the train made a stop.

People got out like a horde, more people came in squeezing them more; Nanaka hugged her tightly, while Shuka hid her head into Nanaka's chest.

"Sweetie, I have thought about it, really, we have just two chances in the patterns to be together, it's a chance, but if we don't, we will need the other's support to survive as a couple," said Nanaka softly, hugging Shuka tighter.

"Also...I've been thinking about 'Kanan', I need her to stand out, to give her more, and the only way I see to do it is..." Nanaka sighed softly, "...it's to start becoming her, be more in character, start hugging the members and be more caring, and I can't do it so freely if the girls don't know about us... it will be weird..."

Shuka grabbed Nanaka's blouse tightly but never said a thing.

"Shuka, I need this...we need it too, I know you are not ok in bringing more people to _our_ relationship, but you said it, Aqours is one, and they deserve to know, they can help us."

Shuka nodded, then separate a bit from Nanaka's chest.

"Ok...I get it...can we...can we wait until the results of the Subunits poll?" asked Shuka shyly.

Nanaka frowned.

"Why?"

"What if we end up together? We can manage it better in the same Subunit, the only 'away moments' will be when we get separated into 'years groups', and I think we can keep it under control like that..."

Nanaka hummed and blinked a few times.

 _Well, it's something...it's a bet, if we end up together, we don't say a thing...if we don't... then we tell the truth..._

"Besides, I would like to have you all for myself, until the campaign starts..." said Shuka sadly, "It's like we are not going to be together for like a whole month..."

"Ok... let's wait till the results are out then..." said Nanaka with a smile.

"Yay!" snapped Shuka happily, squeezing Nanaka.

"So... let's enjoy shopping..." said Nanaka with a smile. Somehow, the mood was already restored.

Both got out of the train holding hands and enjoying another day as a happy couple, trying to enjoy their moments together like normal people and not idols, as if there was nothing to be afraid of.

Just two girls going shopping for some training clothes.

—-**0. November 2015. 0**—

The month changed in the blink of an eye.

The campaign began. Also, the poll for Subunits.

As for the poll, because it was something out of their power, it wasn't something that they could be aware of, at least until the results were out, so they had to focus on two things; the campaign and practice.

The campaign started of course with "Second years", on Saturday, October 31st, as the Chief had said, they had to use the uniforms their characters were using in the visual key, sign some cards and do a bit of the introduction of their characters, nothing fancy or difficult.

Of course "Second years" were all over the top, it was like their debut in society, they were finally out in the light for the fans to recognized them.

Shuka was so excited and all over the place, that she almost forgot Nanaka's birthday on November 2nd; Nanaka's birthday being on a Monday, and "Third years" campaign being on Sunday, November 1st, made it difficult for them to celebrate Nanaka on her day.

But, she did receive a cake, her good friend Izawa Mikako, from her radio show _"Fuwasata"_ celebrated her on Saturday because that day they had a radio show; even if this made Shuka a little bit bitter, but at this point Nanaka couldn't know who was more bitter about it, Nanaka because Shuka was so immersed in her campaign and almost forgot her birthday, or Shuka because of the closeness between Mikako and Nanaka.

And that was because, in Nanaka's Twitter, there were a lot of pictures of her radio show, of her and her teammate...

Putting that matter aside, "Third years" campaign was a success; Nanaka, of course, did her ponytail, brought her most charismatic smile, she even painted her nails emerald green and tried her best as Kanan.

Of course, Arisa took the MC and the middle spot, nothing that she could do about it anyway.

The good thing was the chemistry between "Third years" members; they realized that the three of them were nerds, so they could talk a lot about manga and anime.

The low point was "Thirds years" next session was scheduled for December 5th, almost a month from their first session, making them "free" for all that period, but making "Seconds years" and "First years" very busy with their respective work; this could be translated as "no dates for the happy couple".

On one side, Nanaka was a bit relieved about it, because her and Shuka's "stress relief sessions" decreased a bit, and she could save more energy for practice, but on the other hand, it meant less time with Shuka, and that was what she was most afraid of; having less hours with Shuka increased Shuka's insecurities, for example, becoming bitter because of her pictures with Mikako.

This, of course, make Nanaka a bit worried, but nothing so serious as to make her lose sleep, at least she was confident that this was momentary and everything would get better when they received the results from the Subunits poll, confident that she had two chances to be with Shuka on it and everything would get better.

It was the middle of the month and the middle of practice when the Chief made his appearance into the big white room, interrupting practice.

While Nanaka was relieved about it, the Lead teacher was annoyed as hell.

"Afternoon ladies!" he greeted with his characteristic voice, "I hope I'm not interrupting something important..." he said looking at the Lead teacher.

"Just practice, you know...nothing 'important'" she said ironically.

He laughed.

The girls gathered in the center with him; all of them looked concern, as they already knew, his presence only meant news.

"Oh, my! He has a copy of the magazine!" snapped Aiai in her squeaky tone.

Everybody started talking at the same time and making lots of noise, Nanaka, on the other hand, felt her heart racing like crazy.

 _No wonder everybody went bananas with this..._

This was the moment everybody had been waiting for since the project started; Subunits.

"Calm down people!" said the Chief with a harsh tone, "I know you are waiting for this!"

"You bet!" said Aikyan.

"C' mon c' mon, spill the beans!" said King with eagerness.

"Ok if you insist..." he said opening the magazine and looking for the Love Live! section.

Everybody was really nervous, Shuka was smiling weirdly and doing some little jumps in her spot, she even hit Anchan on her shoulder because of her nervousness; Aina was doing some weird noises; Aikyan, Aiai, and King were holding hands, like if it was there a chance for "First years" to be their own subunit, Rikako was playing with her hands, and Arisa was... well, like she always was, serious.

This was the moment, her fate being decided by a fan poll, her next moves in her personal life, and in the professional life, would be determined by a single filthy poll.

She frowned, that was...wrong in so many levels, but then again, she had signed a contract and she was part of the show; her personal life ended the very first moment she was out campaigning, now she was a personality, and the fans would recognize her outside of her house.

Nanaka looked at Shuka, they locked gazes, knowing exactly that this was the moment when their lives might change for the next five years.

Nanaka crosses her fingers.

 _Please please, let me be with her..._

"Ok, here it is! Are you ready?" said the Chief, he received a loud "Yes" coming from the girls, almost like a scream, the tension couldn't be higher.

"Ok, so for 'Subunit A', we have, 'Takami Chika', 'Watanabe You' and 'Kurosawa Ruby'" he said.

Nanaka's eyes became watery, there was no Kanan near You on that sentence.

Anchan and Shuka let out a happy scream and hugged, Aiai came later to that hug making lots of noise, they started jumping in a circle while hugging making everybody uncomfortable because of the noise.

Subunit A would be a Subunit full of dorks.

Then it hit her like lightning.

This being a really big issue for Nanaka, she had studied the patterns carefully, almost memorizing all possible combinations, so, if Subunit A was Chika, You and Ruby...

 _This can only mean_...

 _GOD NO..._

 _Pattern 4..._

She looked at Shuka in panic, who of course didn't realize anything, then looked at Aina, who gave her a concerned look, but soon she realized, she brought her hand towards her mouth in shock, then both looked at Arisa.

"For 'Subunit B', we have 'Matsuura Kanan', 'Kurosawa Dia' and 'Kunikida Hanamaru'" said the Chief.

The dork trio stopped their foolishness and looked in silence at the three members of Subunit B; Nanaka just couldn't take it and brought her hands to her face, Arisa just crossed her arms, and King pouted.

"Man! This two are no fun!" complained King.

"Save it!" said Arisa in her diligent tone.

"I'm sorry Suwawa..." whispered Aina behind her hands, it sounded sincere.

"Ok, well for 'Subunit C', there are no more surprises, it will be 'Sakurauchi Riko', 'Tsushima Yoshiko ' and 'Ohara Mari'" he finished.

"Come here my little demons!" said Aikyan with confidence using a low voice.

"Great, I'm with the weirdoes..." said Rikako with resignation.

"Hey! That's not true!" snapped Aina in a very weird tone.

"'Mary-san' is really weird, so she will match very well with 'Yoshiko-chan'," said Aiai with confidence.

"'Yohane'!" tried to correct Aikyan.

"Well that's why 'Riko-chan' is there, to put some sense into these two..." said Arisa.

"Suwawa..." called Aina softly, ignoring the discussion the rest of the members where having, but Nanaka was out of herself, out of her body, her mind, and the planet.

What were the odds that the only pattern that Kanan shared with Dia was the one who was chosen?!

What were the fans thinking?!

She clearly was hating the fans at that moment. Not only they had screwed her chances to be with Shuka in the same Subunit, but also made her share the Subunit with the one and only Arisa Komiya.

Kanan was screwed too, she would lose her leadership in the Subunit as well, and would be under Dia's constant shadow.

Not to mention that, now knowing that Shuka and her were not sharing the Subunit, the truth had to come out, they had to tell the girls that the fate of their relationship would rely on their support because now they would be constantly apart...

 _At least I'm not in the same unit as Aina... but...Arisa..._

 _...I'm in the same unit as her!_

"Suwa-san" she heard, the voice was from Arisa, who stood at her side.

Nanaka took her hands off her face and looked at her; she didn't know if to be mad or to start crying.

"I'm sorry..." said Arisa softly, "I know you didn't want to end up with me in the Subunit, so I'm sorry... please let's get along."

And she bowed.

Nanaka looked at her with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe what was happening, neither the rest of the members, or even the Chief, nor the teachers, everybody kept quiet at the sight, it was like they were starting to work with each other for the first time.

Nanaka closed her eyes; that was it. There's nothing else to do but go with the flow, the fans didn't know, they just couldn't know, they saw that pattern as the most interesting one and voted, they wanted to see that combination and that was it, there was nothing she could do now but embrace the moment and hope for the best.

She opened her eyes.

"Likewise," said Nanaka softly and bowed too.

There was a full minute silence were no one understood a thing, except Aina who was at the edge of crying.

"And you want me to team up with these two weirdoes?" said King in her amused tone breaking the moment, everybody laughed except for Nanaka and Arisa who shared some serious gaze with each other.

"Ok, well I hope you are happy with the result," said the Chief, who looked at King; she shrugged, "if you don't, well, get used to it, Subunits are your second family and you will learn to love it."

The dork trio made a loud "Yey!"

Maybe that was the happiest Subunit of the three, it was clear that Subunit B was dissatisfied about all its members, and as for Subunit C, Rikako was feeling misplaced, because she would have the hard task of leashing up Aikyan and Aina.

"So, on March's issue, a poll of names for your Subunits will be held, the result will be on the May issue." said the Chief.

 _Great, another poll of destiny..._

"Of course, we don't want to call you out like 'Subunit A' or 'B' or 'C', they need names, also we have big plans for them, so you will spend lots of time with your Subunit... work hard!" he said with fake happiness, he could totally sense the dissatisfied ambient within the girls.

"Well I think that's it, stay tuned for more, and I'll see you on the next session of the campaign if nothing else comes up." and with that, left.

The Lead teacher looked at this new scenery she had; the dork trio were messing around making noise; Aikyan was doing some weird poses imitating Yoshiko, and Aina trying to imitate her, while Rikako facepalmed; on the other side of the room, a quiet King, with a serious crossed arm Arisa, and a gloomy Nanaka.

It was… SAD.

Nanaka was immersed in thought trying to put herself together, she just couldn't comprehend how, or why, she had ended up in this mess. The universe must hate her so badly that she had ended up in a project where her skills had failed her constantly, not happy about failing with the character, the dances, and vocals, now she had ended in the Subunit with her "rival", and not with the person she cared for the most…

 _My girlfriend…_

Nanaka looked up to see Shuka fooling around with Aiai and Anchan; she didn't seem sad at all about not being in the same unit.

So here was where Nanaka's mind tried to pull it off; was she sad about being in the same unit with Arisa, or was she sad because she wasn't in the same unit with Shuka?... Both?… What about her?…

 _She doesn't even care..._

Something cracked inside her.

"Well, girls!" called the Lead teacher, "Seeing that none of you are in any condition to keep practicing, I think we need to … get ourselves together…"

"How so?" asked Anchan stopping fooling around.

The Lead teacher made a sign for everyone to follow her to the center of the room and sat down.

"Let's talk our hearts out… Please sit," she said calmly.

Everybody shared some concerned looks and then walked towards her and sat making a circle.

Starting from the Lead teachers' right sat Anchan, Aiai, Shuka, Nanaka, Arisa, King, Aikyan, Rikako and then Aina, completing the circle, the other teacher just stood in the back.

The girls shared some shy smiles. It was weird that the Lead teacher summoned everybody to an "open heart", leaving practice a bit forgotten, this wasn't the first time though, it was common for her to do this thing when she wanted to talk about the choreography or to gather some ideas with the girls, but yeah, those were like brainstorms for practice, not because of the mood amongst the members.

"Ok, girls, I see that these were some hard news for almost everyone," she started with a soft tone, "I remember when μ's had to form their own Subunits, it was new for them as well, and of course, it was hard for them too; you'll see, every Subunit has a special vibe, you don't yet know yet. For us teachers, it's difficult too, we have to think in different choreographies for each unit, the composers have to think in different kinds of genders and lyrics for each unit as well, so as you see, we are all in this together, it's hard for us all…"

She made a pause, the girls nodded.

"How the mood was left after the Subunits were made, worried me. Certainly, no one is in any condition to keep practicing; we want to make Subunits, not segregate the full unit, which is Aqours…even if you don't feel like a full thing yet." she looked at everybody, then continued.

"So, I think it's better for everybody to clear their chest, speak our minds and start the units without doubts, how about it?" she said smiling.

 _Like if we have a choice…._

Nanaka sighed softly, she was annoyed at a whole new level, but everybody else just nodded and agreed.

"Ok, so first things first… What do you think about the units?" asked the Lead teacher.

Everybody made some sounds and tried to speak at the same time making noise; the Lead teacher raised her hand, everybody shut up.

"Let's do it one by one." she said and pointed at Anchan, "As our leader… What do you think?"

Anchan raised her eyebrows and gave them a shy smile.

"Well, personally, I'm happy with my Subunit, ok, we haven't done anything yet, but… I... I guess we will have lots of fun in it…"

"YEAH!" snapped Aiai and Shuka at the same time.

"What are they, they are like gangsters…" said Aikyan.

"Don't they give you a _"Printemps"_ vibe?" said King with a serious tone.

"How so?" asked Shuka.

"Well, the characters, 'Honoka', 'Kotori' and 'Hanayo', are like ' Chika', 'You' and 'Ruby', also the same attributes… One Smile and two Pure." said King.

"Interesting…" said the Lead teacher.

"Ow, is that good?" asked Shuka.

"Well I guess, maybe it's not, we will be compared with μ's' subunits too," said Aiai in panic.

"We will be compared anyway…" said Nanaka in a gloomy tone.

Everybody looked at her with sad eyes, she was right.

Shuka and Nanaka shared some gazes, after a few seconds Shuka's face changed drastically to an even sadder one.

 _Did she just realize that we are NOT in the same Subunit….?_

"Well, next, Furihata-san?" asked the Lead teacher.

"Well, I guess for me it would make me happy to be in any unit! I love this group and all the members, I'll make sure to have fun, no matter the unit we are making," said Aiai with a smile, the Lead teacher nodded.

 _How mature…._

"Saito-san?" asked the Lead teacher.

Shuka bit her lips, she was troubled.

"Well, _eto_ … for me…" she looked at her side, to see Nanaka, she gave her a sad smile, "I'm sad I'm not with Osuwa…"

 _Holy shit! So blunt!_

"But, I'm happy to be with Anchan and Aiai, seems like we will have lots of fun… Besides…." she stopped and looked at Nanaka again, "I think, this will be for the better, you are always protecting me, being in different units will help me to be more independent." she finished with a shy smile.

 _…_

Nanaka blinked a few times, was she for real…?

"Well, as I guessed, 'Subunit A' was a good match….then…we have the main problem in 'Subunit B'…." said the Lead teacher, "Suwa-san?"

Nanaka felt her life was drowned out. What was the point now? She felt empty and betrayed.

"Suwa-san…?" asked again the Lead teacher, Nanaka blinked a few times trying to come back from space.

"I hate it," she said finally, bluntly and senselessly. This gained a few "oh" from the girls and a painful gaze from Shuka at her side.

"Ok, why…?" asked the Lead teacher.

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"Because I'm on it." interrupted Arisa with her serious tone, they shared some gazes with Nanaka.

It was like a few seconds of mind reading; Arisa was taking all the blame of the hate, of course, part of Nanaka's hate about the Subunit was because of Arisa, but the other part was because Shuka wasn't in it, but, Shuka had made herself clear that she was ok with that, and even she wanted it that way, because of her independence from Nanaka.

Of course, Nanaka couldn't say now that she hated the unit and was sad because Shuka wasn't there, that would look so lame on her… so it was better to blame Arisa about it.

Nanaka gave her a small nod.

 _Thanks, Arisa..._

"Yes, because she is there," said Nanaka in a serious tone.

"What's your problem with Arisa?" asked King.

"Let's say we didn't start with the right foot…." said Arisa quickly, "That's why I apologized before, and well, there's nothing we can do now but work with each other… right, Suwa-san?"

"Yes..." said Nanaka softly, feeling like dying a bit by the second.

"So, you are ok with your unit?" asked the Lead teacher to Arisa.

"Well, my thoughts are like Aiai's; I like the full unit as a whole, we are a group, and I care about the members. Of course, I'm gonna do my best for my unit… we are good people."

"Ok…Kanako-san?" asked the Lead teacher to King.

"I can't say I hate it…but, it feels boring…sorry guys…" King apologized looking at Arisa and Nanaka, "I feel comfortable with 'First years', I like to fool around, but it seems like with this two it's gonna be impossible…"

"We are here to work, not to fool around." scolded Arisa.

"See?" said King.

"She is like 'Dia-sama'," said Anchan giggling.

"Well, I think this is the most interesting Subunit." said the Lead teacher, everybody looked at her with surprise, "We have a Pure attribute, a Cool, and a Smile one, it makes the most balanced unit… So I'm guessing the strong point in it will be your voices…. you should totally develop and focus on that."

Of course, King was a great singer, Arisa was too…

 _Good Lord, they put me with two great singers!_

Nanaka freaked out.

She was in the worst Subunit, she would never stand out; Arisa's leadership and King's great vocal skills… what could she bring to the unit?

"So here's our _'Lily White'_?" asked Aiai.

"Eh? The characters don't fit…" said Shuka.

"But the style, _'Lily White's_ strength was their vocals skills because there is one of each attribute."

"Oh, that makes sense…" said Arisa.

"So, the new ' _BiBi_ ' here," said King with an amused tone pointing at Aikyan, Aina and Rikako, "the weirdoes, 'Subunit C'!"

"Hey!" snapped Rikako and Aikyan at the same time, Aina just laughed like an old man.

"Two Cool attributes and a Smile one, yes, sounds like _'BiBi'_ , also the weird part…" said the Lead teacher amused, "Girls, I think its gonna be an interesting Subunit, we have a lot of nice elements here, 'Yoshiko-chan's' gothic vibe, 'Mari-chan's' taste for metal music, and of course, the sanity of 'Riko-chan'."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Rikako.

"Of course, your role is very important Aida-san, someone has to keep an eye on this two..." said the Lead teacher, Rikako shrugged.

"Well, I like this unit very much!" said Aikyan.

"It feels like us, right?" said Aina happily.

"God, I'm gonna die between these two…" said Rikako softly.

"We can change! I would love to be part of 'Subunit C', seems so much fun!" said King looking at them.

"And leave Aida-san with Suwa-san and Komiya-san? Sorry, but there's a reason why that combination wasn't even an option…" said the Lead teacher.

"Too boring?" asked Arisa.

"Too sane maybe…?" said the Lead teacher in an amused tone.

Everybody laughed.

"Well, it seems that the only Subunit that will need some time is 'Subunit B', I'm sorry guys, but if you try hard and work your asses off you can be the best unit, if you work together." said the Lead teacher.

"What?!" snapped Aiai and Shuka at the same time, followed by some complaints from Aikyan and Aina.

The Lead teacher laughed.

"It's a matter of discipline; 'Subunit A' is the loudest, 'Subunit C' is the weird one, but 'Subunit B' it's the—"

"BORING ONE!" shouted Aiai, Shuka, Aikyan, and Aina.

Everybody laughed again.

"Well, it's up to all of you to make your unit proud; work hard, try hard, and be better every day." said the Lead teacher standing up, "You are Aqours, not μ's, and when your units have their own names, they will be Aqours' Subunits, keep that in mind, don't compare yourselves with them, you can and will be better."

Everybody applauded the Lead teacher, then she and the other teacher left the room.

The girls stayed in the circle for a while longer just because of it, it seemed that there were a lot of emotions going around, so they started to share some impressions about the units.

Nanaka took a deep breath, it was time.

If Shuka was so good about her new unit, well then, the truth must come out, they had agreed to it and now seemed like the best time.

In the end, she didn't even care…

"Shuka…" called Nanaka softly, Shuka turned slightly to her and raised her eyebrows.

"It's time…" said Nanaka.

"Time for what?" asked Shuka innocently.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Was Shuka's euphoria so great that it had made her forget about all the important stuff? Like her birthday? Like telling them that they were dating? Like… that they ARE dating…?

Nanaka sighed softly again.

"Shuka, are you really ok being in another unit?" she asked softly.

"Osuwa you never told me you had problems with Komiya-san…."

 _Is she avoiding the issue?…_

"Well, now you know…" said Nanaka softly.

"I hope you can get along…"

"I hope so too…" said Nanaka, then she put on her serious "Suwa face", "You should have told me that you didn't want to be with me in the Subunit…"

"Eh?!" said Shuka surprised, "That's not… that's not what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean?…. You didn't care that we are not in the same unit… Actually, you are happy with yours…"

"That's not true, you know that!" said Shuka outraged.

"Then why?! If you wanted to get rid of me—"

"Suwawa, that's not true, the difference between us is that I don't have issues with Aiai or Anchan, that's why I'm comfortable with my unit!" Shuka said now a bit annoyed, "Don't blame me about your problems with Arisa; if you had ended in 'Subunit C' I bet you would be happy because Aina is there" she finally said, Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

 _Why is Shuka bringing Aina into the matter? What the hell is happening?_

Nanaka bit her lips.

"Of course it makes me sad not being with you Osuwa, but, I'm happy in the unit I got in… and when the Lead teacher asked my opinion, I said what I felt, being without you in the unit can help me in some way…."

"But—"

"I'm trying to see the bright side… it's not what I wanted!" Shuka said now loudly, of course, the rest of the members shut up.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Aiai.

"Yeah, they have been whispering all this time …" said Anchan in a teasingly.

Shuka started to laugh nervously and started stuttering again.

 _She is helpless… ok, It's enough… I'm done with this..._

"Shuka," called Nanaka dryly, Shuka shut up abruptly and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Suwawa…" she called softly.

"We promised, the results are out, and we agreed to it…" said Nanaka in monotone.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked King confused.

"Suwa—" tried Shuka with pleading eyes.

"We are not in the same unit…" said Nanaka softly.

 _...and you are happy about it, now bare with it._

"But—" Shuka stuttered.

"Guys?" asked Arisa.

Nanaka sighed softly, then cleared her throat and stood up; she looked down at Shuka and extended her hand for her to stand up too, Shuka looked at her with sad eyes, but then accepted the hand and stood up, they held hands, entwining their fingers.

"Oh my!" snapped Aina out loud and brought her hands to her mouth; she knew what was coming.

"Suwa-san… Are you sure—?" tried Arisa softly, but Nanaka just closed her eyes, took a deep breath and just went with the flow.

"Guys, there's something we need to tell you…" she said slowly, Aina did a squeaky sound behind her hands, but the rest of the members were looking with attention; Shuka tightened her grip in their entwined hands with a nervous smile.

"...We are dating…" said Nanaka finally.

There was a full minute of awkward silence where everybody looked at each other.

 _Ok… this wasn't that terrible, I guess…_

"You are dating…? Like… dating-dating?" asked Anchan softly.

"What is the difference?" asked Aiai, looking at Anchan with annoyance.

"Well I dunno, they can be dating and not be girlfriends…?" answered Anchan.

"We are," said Nanaka dryly, everybody looked straight at her.

Another silence.

Shuka started to move weird because of her nervousness.

Seeing that no one was saying anything, Arisa took the situation.

"Ok, well, then, Congratulations!" said Arisa happily.

Everybody snapped out of it and started congratulating them, of course, Aina didn't, she was hiding behind her hands.

Nanaka and Shuka accepted the nice words kindly and bowed, having goofy smiles on them, but of course, now that the news had been delivered and processed, the girls started to react to them…

"My, I knew that there was something going on between you two!" said King, "How long have you been dating?"

"Like officially?" asked Shuka.

"Oh, there's more time?" asked Aikyan.

"Well, officially, since.. September? I think…" said Shuka softly.

"WHAT?! You have been keeping that away from us?" said Anchan loudly.

"Well, it wasn't easy…" tried Shuka.

"Dude! That's not cool!" said Aiai.

"I know, we are sorry…. are we?" asked Shuka looking at Nanaka, she nodded.

"Then…" said Arisa, "Why tell us now?"

Shuka looked at Nanaka with sad eyes, Nanaka gave her a sweet smile instead.

"Girls, we need your help…" said Nanaka looking at the girls with a serious face, "We wanted to wait till the Subunit results were out, that happened now… Because we need your support."

"Like our blessing or something?" asked Aiai.

"What are you? Their parents?" asked Anchan to Aiai.

"Guys please!" scolded Arisa, "Let her finish."

Nanaka nodded.

"Well, you'll see… I was having some issues with my character, 'Kanan's' personality is someone caring towards her teammates, and likes to hug them…." she giggled, "For 'her' sake, I need to start doing that, with… um… with all of you… " they all let out a soft 'oh', "And of course, hugging Shuka will be my weak point… because, well, we are dating… and if you saw that too much you might had thought that it was weird…or the such…"

"Oh you want us to cover for you?" asked King.

"Well, that's something…" said Shuka.

"But you have to hug other people too," said Rikako.

"Yeah, I will…if you don't mind either…" said Nanaka shyly.

Everybody looked at each other nodding like there was no problem at all.

"Ok, so besides you wanting us to cover your 'Shuka-hugs', what else do you need our support for?" asked Aiai.

"'Shuka-hugs'…? That's lovely." said Nanaka softly.

"Well, to bear with us?" said Shuka smiling.

"Bear with you how?" asked Aikyan.

"To act natural when they are all lovey-dovey," said Arisa, Aina snorted.

"Got a problem?" asked Arisa to Aina.

"Nope….nope…nope at all…" said Aina nervously.

Nanaka looked at her, they locked gazes, it was clear that Aina was still against it, but seeing that all the members were ok with this, she had to shut the hell up and bear with them.

"Well, Anchan, Aiai…" said Nanaka softly towards them, "Seeing that Shuka is not going to be in my Subunit, I need to leave her under your care… please take good care of her." and she bowed.

Shuka tightened her grip on her hand and bowed too.

Anchan let out a nervous smile, while Aiai played the character of a proud father or a gangster boss...

"Your girlfriend will be safe with us!" said Aiai with a male tone, "Right Anju?" asked towards Anchan.

"Anju?!" snapped Anchan laughing "What the hell are you Aiai?!"

"Guys, this is serious!" said Shuka outraged.

"And you are trusting your girlfriend to this dorks?!" said King.

"It's not that I have a choice…" said Nanaka looking at them.

"Well, the same thing for you two…" said Shuka towards Arisa and King, "Please take care of Osuwa for me…" and she bowed.

"I think Suwa-san can take care for herself," said Arisa, King nodded.

"And what are we suppose to do?" asked Aikyan, Aina laughed.

"We support them, that's all," said Rikako.

"So let me get this right…" said Aiai, "You want our support to cover for you to hug Shuka freely, without looking at you like some crazy lesbian who likes to hug? And besides, you want our support for those long times you two will be apart? Is that it?"

"Yes, basically," said Nanaka, Shuka nodded.

"Seems fair." said Aiai, "What do you think, leader Anchan?" asked Aiai to Anchan.

"Well, hum…" she looked at both of them "Are you two happy?"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, Shuka tightened her grip on their hands again.

"Of course!" said Shuka happily.

"Yes, we are…" said Nanaka softly.

"Then, there's nothing else to discuss here, of course, I'll support you and help you two in any way I can!" said Anchan happily.

"'Subunit A' it's on board! What about you guys?" said Aiai to Arisa and King.

Both looked at each other and shrugged.

"'Subunit B' it's on board too," said Arisa, then she looked at Rikako, Aikyan, and Aina.

"They look cute together…" said Rikako, "It's fine by me."

"That's exactly what my 'Little demons' will do!" said Aikyan, "I mean, I'm in of course!"

Everybody looked at Aina.

"What?" she said surprised.

"What do you think… Ainya?" asked Shuka.

Aina looked at Nanaka with sad eyes, then gave her a sweet smile.

"I've already told Suwawa that I'll support her happiness… So whatever she needs, I'll help."

Everybody shared some sweet smiles.

"Thanks so much girls, we are under your care," said Nanaka again an bowed, this time for the whole group, Shuka followed.

The girls started to applaud for no particular reason, just because they were happy, and the couple deserved some love, but as if was on cue, the door opened.

Like a thunder strike Nanaka and Shuka separated their hands, of course, the girls noticed that and made some weird faces; their support and cover up job was starting right there.

The Chief came in with a concerned look.

"Good, everybody is still here…" he said stopping on the frame, "I need Suwa-san and Suzuki-san to come with me…" he said in his hard tone.

Everybody shared some concerned looks to each other, Shuka gave a sad face to Nanaka.

"Osuwa, what's happening?" asked Shuka afraid.

"I don't know…" said Nanaka with a serious tone.

"Did you two do something nasty?" asked Aiai in a mock tone.

"Don't say nonsense" scolded Arisa.

Aina stood up and locked gazes with Nanaka, both looked troubled.

"It's like you two are in detention" said King.

"You are grounded!" shouted Aikyan.

Some of the girls giggled, but Shuka, Nanaka, and Aina didn't.

Nanaka walked at a nervous pace, feeling that her minute of happiness would soon be turned into a big nightmare. She somehow felt that at this point nothing could be worse, but maybe she was wrong.

Anything can get worse.

They walked out of the room with the Chief.

.

.

.

The Chief's office was a bit crowded, mostly because of all the papers and folders scattered around. He had a lot of merchandising around too, but not only of the Love Live! franchise.

"Please come in," he said politely while walking towards his desk in the middle of the office, there were two chairs in front of the desk.

"Pardon the intrusion," said Nanaka and Aina at the same time.

"Please have a seat." offering the chairs to the girls.

Nanaka sat on the right, while Aina at the left, both were really nervous and it was visible on Aina's face.

"What's wrong Suzuki-san?" he asked in a soft tone.

"I...I don't know…you tell me…" said Aina with a sad tone.

"Why are we here?" asked Nanaka in her monotone.

"Oh, sorry, this must have frightened both of you" he ended laughing in his particular tone.

Yes, it was odd in so many ways. The news were normally for everybody, there were no special treatments within the members, except if you won the popularity poll and become the Center, but even that, all news and instructions were given with all the members around.

Like everybody must be aboard in whatever the hell was happening.

Nanaka frowned, this wasn't funny.

"Did we do something?" asked Aina scared.

"Oh, no…at least not yet…" he said sitting more comfortably.

"Ok, then it's a task…" said Nanaka dryly.

The Chief sat even more comfortably in his chair and crossed his fingers.

"I'm not going to fool around," he said dryly, "production has asked me to give you a task…a special one, that must be kept between the both of you."

Nanaka and Aina raised their eyebrows.

 _What the—_

 _Oh Crap!_

Nanaka knew in an instant what this was about. Even if it had happened months ago, she could still recall Kimino Sakurako's words about having big plans for Kanan and Mari, and now she wanted to bring that out the screen, with them.

It was clear.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Nanaka seriously.

"Well, I don't know if you are familiar with the word _'Jolks',_ " he asked.

"Eh? No, what's that?" asked Aina, Nanaka bit her lips.

 _Nanjolno and Kussun… Jolks…_

Nanaka twitched one of her eyebrows.

"Well, it's something the fans made about Nanjo Yoshino-san and Kusuda Aina-san, from μ's, they made up that name, because well, this two actress have a particular closeness with each other, also their characters, 'Ayase Eli' and 'Tojo Nozomi', the fans named them _'NozoEli'_ and it was very popular…" he said softly.

"Oh, they had a radio show too, right?" asked Aina in her particular mood.

"Yes, the _'NozoEli Radio Garden'_ " confirmed the Chief.

"Yey! That was cool, are you giving us a Radio show?" asked Aina, Nanaka blinked.

 _Of course not, our characters don't even have an anime yet…_

"Eh? No, no, I'm telling you the setting…" he said laughing.

"But, who knows…if your characters become that popular, maybe we can make a radio show…"

"Aww I would love that!" said Aina.

"So, the thing is, that this time we want to do something alike, but we want to control it… With μ's, the fans did it and we had to adapt to them, now we want to control it" he said.

"So, are you telling us that the _'Jolks'_ was real?" asked Nanaka surprised, Aina looked at her.

"Eh...I can't answer that…" he said nervously.

 _Of course, he can't…_

"This time, we will tease the fans, so I'm letting you know that we will use your characters to do it, we will make the _'KanaMari'._ "

"We will be the new _'NozoEli'_!" said Aina happily, Nanaka frowned.

"And how are we supposed to do that when we don't yet have even an anime?" asked Nanaka seriously, " _'NozoEli'_ was born from the anime and the character's interactions."

"Good question. Well as you already know, we are making some changes, this is not Love Live!, this is Love Live! Sunshine; what we did with μ's has nothing to do with what we are gonna do with Aqours, you will go further."

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Aina.

"You will start with some shipping of your own," he said.

"Eh?!" snapped Aina.

 _Thought so…_

"While the anime hasn't even been announced yet, we only have the Magazine, the _Seiyuus_ , and the campaign, I think it's enough for you to start."

"To start what?" asked Aina, then she looked at Nanaka "Suwawa, are you getting any of this?"

Nanaka never took her gaze away from the Chief.

"Your characters are already interacting in the Magazine, now it's your turn to 'play', I suggest you create a lovely name for you two so the fans will recognize your 'closeness', like _'Jolks',_ and use all what you think necessary to position it on the project."

"Like Twitter?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea… You can upload pictures and stuff, it will be great!" he said happily.

Nanaka frowned.

 _This…this is bad… and just now, when everybody knows that Shuka and I are a couple…_

 _Oh, my…Shuka…._

 _What is Shuka going to think about this?_

Nanaka panicked.

"Sorry, I think I'm not getting it…" said Aina slowly.

"Suzuki-san, what I'm asking is that, from now on, you and Suwa-san have to 'pretend' to be an _item_ , to be close to each other, as I recall, 'Kanan-chan' is good with hugs, let Suwa-san hug you a lot, touch you a lot, and of course, take a lot of pictures together, make the fans happy with a 3D version of ' _KanaMari_ '."

"Oh…" said Aina, then slowly looked a Nanaka with sad eyes, "Suwawa, you ok?"

"What if I refuse?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"I'm afraid it's not something you can refuse Suwa-san, you must do it, it's mandatory…"

"Suwawa…," called Aina softly.

Nanaka frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Aina knew that this was going to hurt Nanaka more than her, of course, Nanaka was in a forbidden relationship, not Aina.

So of course, Aina was available and willing to do this thing, in fact, maybe she was eager to.

It was a chance, a chance to be close to Nanaka, to hug her, to touch her to do everything that she couldn't do, but Shuka could, the difference was that Shuka was something like a "Backstage" relationship, the fans were going to see Nanaka and Aina's "relationship".

This was so freaking delicious for Aina.

But what was Shuka going to think? Was she going to accept this…?

Wait, the Chief said that this was something between the two of them, meaning that the rest of the members couldn't know.

Shuka couldn't know.

This was madness.

This was the worse.

 _Fuck._

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

Well...we all know that Suwawa made up the "NanaAina" thing...  
We know that some of you wanted that Nanaka's and Shuka's relationship stay a bit in the dark, but for the sake of the plot, we can't... sorry! but I believe Misha had a few more chapters of their love being pure and forbidden in Lies Under a Mask, stay tuned!  
It must be hard feeling that you are constantly failing... we are sorry Suwawa!  
How were the Subunits? The popularity poll?

Thanks so much for the comments and Kudos!  
See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Notes:

Sarah here!  
I'm sorry for the long chapter once again, but it was needed.  
On this chapter, we wanted to develop a bit of the project as at the same time some emotional development.  
Please bear with us...  
And enjoy! : )

* * *

Masquerade Ch 07

Fear.

Fear can be an unpleasant emotion that it's caused by the threat of danger, pain, or harm. A feeling of anxiety concerning the outcome of something or the safety of someone.

A mixed feeling of dread and reverence.

The symptoms of fear might experience gastrointestinal distress, sweating, dizziness, dry mouth, rapid breathing, and other physical and emotional symptoms.

These things occur because your body is sensing fear, and it's preparing you for an emergency, so it makes your blood flow to the muscles, increases blood sugar, and gives you the mental ability to focus on the thing that your body perceives as a threat.

This, indeed, was an emergency.

Suwa Nanaka was sweating cold, she was feeling dizzy in a whole new level; her mouth was getting dry, she was starting to feel her breathing agitated and having the urge of throwing up.

She was afraid.

Somehow the Chief of staff's office looked smaller and with serious ventilation problems.

She blinked a few times trying to process the new information he just dropped to her and Suzuki Aina who was sitting at her side with a goofy smile across her face, while Nanaka was trying so hard to don't throw up.

"What's wrong Suwa-san? You look so pale..." the Chief of staff said with a concerned tone.

"Suwawa...?" called Aina softly

Nanaka tried hard to swallow her fears with a heavy gulp.

She nodded.

"Alright, then, if there's nothing else to discuss..." said the Chief of staff standing up, " I expect the best from you two"

 _No, wait... this is not right..._  
 _I can't let this happen._  
 _I just..._  
 _CAN'T!_

"Wa–wait a minute..." murmured Nanaka

The Chief of staff looked down at her and bit his lips

"Something the matter Suwa-san...?"

 _I need a minute..._

"Can... can I have some water please?" manage Nanaka to said softly

Aina opened her eyes wide and then looked at the Chief with a troubled look

"Eh? Right...yes, you don't look fine at all..." said the Chief moving out of his desk and looking around his office

Of course, he didn't have any water around, so, after a few walking in circles around the place, he apologized and run out of the office.

"Suwawa what the hell?!" asked Aina in her loud tone, " you look like if you had seen a ghost!"

Nanaka grabbed her temples and tried to massage them; her fear trying hard to kick her out

"I just can't..." murmured Nanaka troubled

"Suwawa..." said Aina softly and gently she started to rub Nanaka's back, " this is not that bad...isn't?"

The hell is not bad, this is the worst!

Nanaka closed her eyes, she needed a minute to get herself together.

A few minutes ago, the Chief of staff interrupted a very intimate moment between the nine members of Aqours; just right a few seconds after Nanaka and Shuka had come out of the closet and told the members that they were dating and they will be counting on their support, this man came and asked Nanaka and Aina to come to his office.

Under the concerned looks of their teammates, they left the white room to greet this little office where the Chief just ordered them to play as if they were a couple.

Just like that.

They have to pretend to be an item, to take pictures together, to hold hands, to act cute for the fans, to even create a name for the shipping; make the " _KanaMari_ " real.

 _Just what the hell?!_

And to put the cherry on top, no one has to know, just production and themselves, the members just can't know.

Shuka can't know.

How is Shuka going to take this?

How is she going to react? She is not going to tolerate this, not just after they had come out to the open with the members; now everybody knows they are a couple officially and it was Nanaka's idea to expose them out. Even if Shuka was resisting to this idea till the very end.

So how are the members going to react if suddenly Nanaka starts to flirt with Aina in front of the cameras and with the fans?  
How hypocrite would she look like in her teammate's eyes...?!

Nanaka's sense of fear started to kick her again; the sweat, the dizziness, her intentions of throwing up...

"Ai–Aina... I can't do this..." said Nanaka removing her hands off her temples

"What?! Why not?!" snapped Aina in her goofy tone, " Suwawa, it's not difficult at–"

"It's easy for you" interrupted Nanaka locking gazes with her, " what I'm supposed to do with Shuka?"  
Asked Nanaka with her voice trembling

Aina withdrew her hand off Nanaka's back and made a soft "Oh", of course, Aina wasn't thinking about _that_ at all.

The door suddenly opened making both girls jump in their seats; Nanaka almost threw her insides out of fright.

The Chief of staff came in with a bottle of water that he gently passed over Nanaka.

She took her time to open it and drink of it.

She needed a moment.

Aina just sat in her chair quietly with her smile long gone, it seemed that she understood Nanaka's dilemma.  
The Chief of staff just sat across them on his desk.  
While Nanaka gave slow sips to her bottle trying hard to move the gears of her mind.

This was a complex situation.

Nanaka was in a terrible position, not happy about failing in almost everything productions had asked to do, from not being the character they designed to fail in the dancing and singing to even fail in the popularity poll... now they were asking her to do something actually very easy, but she just can't do it.

So she has to fail again in what they were asking her to do.  
Again.

But how can she explain why she had to fail on this new task?

Well, she can't.

She can't tell the Chief of staff that she is dating one of the members, or that she is dating anyone.

It's against the rules and she signed a contract, so this is out of the question.

But, agreeing to play along and start to be an item with Aina, it will destroy her relationship with Shuka, and God knows how hard had Nanaka and Shuka been working to make this relationship to work, even if it's not quite done.

Forget the years groups or the Subunits, this wasn't into Nanaka's mind, to begin with.

So what's more important; her career or her relationship with Shuka?

 _My career of course!_

But, she just can't appear one day and tell the members that she is in love with Shuka and one hour later say that she loves Aina now.

That didn't make any sense.

Not for her, and of course, not for the members.  
Not even Shuka.

 _These people are not stupid, they will figure out that this is as fake as my energy..._

Nanaka frowned and stopped drinking water.

She fixed her sight on the Chief of staff; he had a concerned look on his face

"Are you any better Suwa-san?" He asked

Nanaka blinked a few times and without taking her eyes out the Chief, she closed the bottle

"I'm better, thank you," said Nanaka softly

Nanaka took a deep breath.

Aina was weirdly quiet even for her, and Nanaka understood that this was due her predicament about what the hell was Nanaka going to do about this situation; of course, for Aina this was heaven.

It was an opportunity to give Shuka what she deserved, to take advantage of this irrefutable order, to hold Nanaka, to take pictures with her, to be all lovey-dovey with her while Shuka just had to stay put and watch...

And watch with a smile on her face.  
Because orders are orders and for the sake of the show, they must do it.

But this might destroy or discompose the relationship between the members; of course, Shuka is not going to be still and quiet watching how Aina might steal Nanaka away, of course, she is going to fight Aina about it, and now that the members know, they might take sides and everything could turn into chaos.

Aina did warn Nanaka about this.

 _No, this can't be like this_  
 _There must be a way to do my job and don't hurt Shuka..._  
 _At least not that much..._  
 _So I have two options; appeal to my person or appeal to the members._

It supposed that these people -meaning production-, its concerned about the wellbeing of the members, so they can't force them to do something they are not comfortable with, right?

"Sir..."  
Called Nanaka softly, Aina turned her head towards Nanaka while the Chief put himself more comfortable on his chair crossing his fingers in front of his face

"I think I have some observations about this... request..." said Nanaka finally

The Chief of staff rose his eyebrows

"Ok...I thought so, not everyone loses their colors because of something like this...I thought it was an easy task..." said the Chief with concern

 _Yes, it's an easy task, who wouldn't want to flirt with a cute girl like Aina just for the fun of the fans?_

Nanaka shook her head.

 _Not now, you fool._

"It–it's not like that..." said Nanaka, " I'm not comfortable doing it...I'm a demure person, I think I can't flirt so boldly on camera..." she finished softly

Aina made a sad smile while the Chief of staff grabbed his temples

"God save me, " he started, " Suwa-san, why?" He said lifting his sight again towards Nanaka, " Why with you everything seems so difficult?"

Nanaka bit her lips,

"We changed 'Kanan-san' for you, your moves in the choreography were being changed, they are giving you more hours to record... and now you don't want to cooperate? Sorry but I can't allow this"

Nanaka grabbed the hem of her sweaty shirt,

"I think this is a task that's easy for anyone of you to do; I'm sorry but I can't be soft with you on this one, you have to do it, and you will learn to do it, remember that 'Kanan-san' has to be like that... maybe this can make 'Kanan-san' more popular too, so please Suwa-san, stop being a pain and try to do your job properly"

Finished the Chief of staff with his rough tone, of course, he had enough.

Nanaka nodded, just like she thought, she can let down production once again.

 _So, I can't appeal to my person..._  
 _Ok._

"What do you think Suzuki-san?" asked the Chief towards Aina

"Eh?" snapped Aina surprised, she sat a bit more comfortable on her chair

"I don't have any complaints about it... I think it's a wonderful idea..." said Aina

 _Of course, it is! For you! You traitor!_  
 _Kanan is the one on the giving side, Mari, of course, is on the receiving side..._  
 _So Aina doesn't have to do a thing but to follow the flow..._  
 _Dammit, Kanan!_

Nanaka frowned once more ignoring what Aina was talking about.  
But hearing her tone Nanaka could assume that Aina was happy.

So, Nanaka was running out of time; and she needed a strategy.

Aina being well aboard about this, it was going to be difficult to keep ignoring or trying to resist the fact that she might have to do this thing, even if she didn't like it or she was against it, it was her job and she must do it...

But will be Shuka mature enough to understand this?

Well...  
She is not going to understand a thing if she sees Nanaka and Aina flirting in the first place! She will be mad, she would be bitching about this towards Nanaka like forever and then take it against Aina, and then Aqours would be hell...

What about telling Shuka?

Fuck production orders, Shuka was her girlfriend, she deserved to know what was going on.

But, would she believe Nanaka's words? That this was an order from production, that this isn't something that she wants to do but she has to do it anyway...

 _...mmm..._

She is not going to believe her.

Because it's Aina the one on the other side, and Nanaka knew that Shuka was jealous about Aina... so all of this could be an excuse for Nanaka to be close to Aina or a twisted plan from Aina to be close to Nanaka...

Someone of production must tell Shuka, for her to understand that this is an order and not for a whim.

 _So, I have to appeal to the members._

"Suwa-san? You ok?" said the Chief of staff, he was standing up again, Aina also was doing some movements to stand up

Nanaka blinked a few times and looked up straight to the Chief locking gazes.  
She had her serious "Suwa face", this negotiation must be done in the most serious of tones.

"Sir," called Nanaka

Both, Aina and the Chief stopped their movements

"I believe that for the sake of success in this task, we must tell the members"  
Finished Nanaka with a serious and low tone

Both, Aina and the Chief blinked a few times, then the Chief sighed tiredly and sat once again, Aina didn't have another choice but to sit too.

"Why?" asked the Chief in the serious tone too

"I think if the members know they can help," said Nanaka

 _And that's why we told them about our relationship in the first place, for them to help us..._  
 _Now it's going to be very helpful..._

"Help?" The Chief asked

"Yes, think about it; isn't going to be awkward for them to see us, Aina and I, doing some flirt with each other and not receiving a weird look from them? They should know that this is for the sake of the show..."

"I think if you do it subtly they will be fine–"

"But then how boldly do you want us to flirt?" interrupted Nanaka, the Chief bit his lips, " the pictures on Twitter, the holding hands, the hugs, those things can't be subtly..."

"Well you are right but I can't see how they can be any help...because if it's just for avoiding some weird looks..." he tried

"If they are aware of this, they can even give us more material to work with; I know Komiya-san it's a sharp actress, she being with us in the 'Third years' group can be very useful... "

The Chief hummed, Aina looked at Nanaka with her eyes open wide

 _Yes, I'll have to rely on you Arisa..._

"If 'First years' know, they can even tease us about it, it can increase the flirting..." continued Nanaka

"Ok, go on..." said the Chief with an interested tone

"I, I can't think right now on how actually 'Second years' can help us, but if Inami-san, our leader, knows too we can have a full support of the group..." finished Nanaka

"Suwawa are you sure?" asked Aina

Nanaka just ignored her; of course, for Aina was better for her to keep this thing low and between production and themselves, but Nanaka had to protect Shuka, at least the best she can in this inevitable task.

"I think Aqours need to have this sense of unity that we still don't have but we are building within ourselves..." started Nanaka once again, " this will give the group a sense of complicity between each other... it will help us grow as a group..."

 _My, repeating Arisa's words about my relationship with Shuka on this matter with Aina..._

"If all the members know about it, we can even be bolder on camera, we will feel more comfortable knowing that what we are doing is acceptable within them too...imagine if one of them is not ok with the 'girlXgirl' interaction and she founds that on the spot, it would look terrible, it's better if everybody is cool about it..." finished Nanaka

"Ok, I feel I'm getting your point..." said the Chief of staff with his right hand on his chin

"So, you are telling us that's it's better to act that our thing it's like the most common thing?" asked Aina

"Yes, exactly," said Nanaka

"Makes sense..." said the Chief of staff softly

"We want to be one with Aqours, it's not fair with them to keep them in the dark with this when we will be working together...they will find out that this is fake eventually, why not telling them and prepare them too for them to work with us on this...?" said Nanaka calmly

There was a full minute of silence where Nanaka could clearly see the gears of the Chief of staff mind working fast about this matter.

Nanaka was sweating bullets; in a few minutes, she had to think in a complete strategy to convince the Chief of staff to tell the members, to tell Shuka, that this was something that production wants.

Even if she promised the Chief to be bold about it.

But how bold?

"Sir, may I ask the limits about how bold do you want us to be?" asked Nanaka, interrupting his thoughts

"Eh... well, not so bold, remember that you are Idols, you can't kiss... that's your limit; you can hold hands, hug, touch...but you must do it obviously, not subtly..."

Nanaka nodded

 _Thought so, it's not that terrible..._  
 _What is terrible is for Shuka to watch all of this..._

"Sir, may I suggest something?" asked Aina out of the blue, Nanaka turned her head to lock gazes with her

"Yes Suzuki-san, something to add?" asked the Chief

"Why just explode the ' _KanaMari'_ when we have seven other characters?..." asked Aina; Nanaka opened her eyes in panic, feeling all the symptoms of fear coming back, "... I mean you can do this same thing with other characters like for example ' _ChikaYou_ ' or ' _YouRiko_ '"

 _Aina, you look cuter in silent..._  
 _Why the examples with You? Does she wants to see Shuka flirting too?..._  
 _No..._  
 _She wants ME watching Shuka flirt with someone else..._

Nanaka's breathing started to agitate; the thought of watching Shuka being cute and adorable with someone else made her feel dizzy. The room started to spin.

Somehow all the seriousness and the clear state of mind to have this negotiation jumped out of the window.

"Well," started the Chief, " is not that we haven't thought about it... of course, the fans will start shipping all the characters even if they don't have nothing romantically speaking... I can bet my head off that there will be people shipping 'Dia-san' with 'Ruby-chan' even if they are siblings... " Aina and Nanaka opened their eyes wide, Yes, those kinds of people exist.

"But we choose 'Kanan-san' and 'Mari-san' for a reason, at least to begin with; remember that these are reflections of the characters, the 'Seiyū shipping' can't work if the characters are not compatible...right now the most compatibles are 'Kanan-san' and 'Mari-san'; they are the matures on the group, both third years, and also makes more sense...and we already have some 'ChikaRiko' on the PV."

"What about 'Dia'?" asked Nanaka quickly, "why not a 'DiaMari'?

"Do you imagine Komiya-san like a caring person?" asked the Chief with a tired tone

Aina laughed like an old man

"Ok, I got it..." murmured Nanaka

 _So this is something that Arisa doesn't fit.._.  
 _Makes sense, Dia isn't the type too..._

"But, it's something to have in mind Suzuki-san, maybe not yet, but sometime in the future? Besides if every Seiyū starts flirting with each other it will be totally fake...we want this to feel as real as possible"

"Oh, I see..." said Aina

"So what are we going to do?" asked Nanaka trying to cut the chase

"You had an interesting point Suwa-san..." said the Chief of staff, and finally he stood up, " I'm gonna made a call, wait just a second"

And with that he left the room, leaving the two girls on their chairs.  
Tension grew thick on the air.

"What a mo–" tried Aina  
"Just what fuck is wrong with you?!"  
Asked Nanaka with an actual mad tone, Aina opened her big eyes wide in surprise.  
"I'm trying my best here to protect my thing with Shuka and you just want to ruin it"  
"What? Suwawa that's not true... you want to tell the members this?!" snapped Aina  
"Of course, What is Shuka going to think if she sees us flirting, and taking pictures of us and then put it on Twitter?! And the such?! She is gonna be mad!"  
"Hold your horses! Why do you think she is not going to be mad anyways even if Chief tell her"  
"Because it's going to be a direct order from production and not something I made up! Or something that she casually finds out; I rather prefer that she is prepared than finding this out on camera"  
"That's why you didn't want to do this? Because of Shuka? Suwawa what about your career?! You were willing to fail another order from production, again, because of the sake of this so well called 'relationship' you have with this kid"  
"Of course! I tried...but since I couldn't deny it, I have to make the most of it!"

Aina opened her mouth like a fish, opened and closed it a few times, her eyes opened wide, looking at Nanaka with an incredulous face.

Nanaka was with her breath agitated, her cheeks red of anger, her prominent frown on her face, ready to scold Aina if it's necessary again.

But Aina just didn't say a thing, she turned her sight to the Chief of staff's desk, Nanaka did the same, but she adds in her low tone:

"And I don't want to hear you calling Shuka a 'Kid' again... understood?"

Aina didn't say a thing again, not even moved an inch.

Maybe a full minute passed when Aina broke the silence

"Do you love her?" asked Aina softly without looking at Nanaka

"Yes, I do."

"This... is going to hurt her..." said Aina

"I know... it hurts me too"  
Answered Nanaka with clear pain in her voice, Aina turned her sight towards her with a worried expression, Nanaka locked gazes  
"For the sake of doing the job, she has to know...and she has to bear with it" said Nanaka

"I'm sorry Suwawa..." said Aina with clear sadness

"Just, stop being a pain about it..." said Nanaka taking her eyes away of Aina's

"Aw, Suwawa, please, you know I'm worried too..."  
"No you are not, you keep saying and doing things to screw us, why?"  
"That's not true... I told you this was going to be hard, I told you that you were playing with fire here! You can't date a member! I warned you... but you didn't listen!"

"I did listen, but I couldn't help it," said Nanaka softly

Aina made a strong silence

"I know... me neither..." whispered Aina

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and looked at Aina; she had her sight glued to her tiny feet.  
She couldn't help but make a sad face

Aina was in love too.  
With her.

This was so unfair, for everyone.

Shuka has to watch how Nanaka has to flirt with Aina in a fake relationship but for all the world to see while Aina has to watch how Nanaka was having a real relationship with Shuka in the dark.

And Nanaka has to watch how the two people she cared the most suffer, and because of her.

"This wasn't on my plans..." said Nanaka softly

"What? What do you mean?" asked Aina now looking at Nanaka

"It was enough with the 'years groups' and now with the Subunits... to actually give Shuka another reason to be apart from me..."

"Oh, That..." said Aina with indifference," I thought about to be in love with her..."

"Yes, That wasn't on my plans either..."

"I think that love is a burden..." said Aina in a painful tone

Nanaka blinked

 _Being in love is a burden..._  
 _Yes, in our jobs it is..._  
 _But—_

"Suwawa I lov—" tried Aina  
"Alright girls!"  
Said the Chief of staff opening the door abruptly; both girls jumped on their seats, he stood on the door frame, the girls turned around, he had a goofy smile on his face

"Let's tell the members the big news!"  
Both girls nodded.

They walked thru the halls of the building mostly following the Chief and giving to each other some glances.

Nanaka was feeling the fear symptoms once again; now because of Shuka's reaction.

How is she going to take this news? How are the members going to take this too?  
Maybe Shuka can't stand this and breaks up with Nanaka just for the sake of not being harm.

That thought made her shiver.

The Chief of staff made them enter the white room once again, of course, it was empty, all the girls where in the changing room, so he quickly moved towards the changing room to get everybody there.

Nanaka took the time to gather her stuff and clean a bit her own mess, just because she was nervous and needed to do something, being still was messing with her head.

"Suwawa..." called suddenly Aina, walking slowly towards her with her stuff in her hand

"What?" asked Nanaka softly not looking at her

Aina left her stuff near Nanaka's and searched for her eyes

"You don't need to worry; you need to think about this as part of the job"

They locked gazes.

"Aina, it's easy for you...what if Shuka don't accept this and finally she breaks with me?"

"Then she doesn't love you as you love her," said Aina softly

"What?"

"Suwawa, you are compromising your career, this is your job, and you have to do it, she has to understand..."

"But it's going to be hard..."

"Then sacrifices must be made; both knew that this wasn't going to be easy yet both of you agreed to keep going..." Aina's words were smooth as silk

Nanaka just made a bitter smile

"Suwawa, we can do it, let's work hard together, if anything happens with Shuka or the members, I'll get your back, I can guarantee that you will never be alone, we are in this together..."  
Said Aina with a serious tone but with a sweet smile, her words being pure and clear

"Thank you, Aina, but you are not the one who will be constantly breaking someone's heart..."  
Said Nanaka at the same time the Chief of staff entered the white room with a noticeable noise behind him, of course, that noise was from the members.

Both turned around to see the members arriving fully changed into their normal clothes; Shuka was the first one to enter, locked gazes with Nanaka and smiled at her bright and wide, then she jogged to meet her.

"Osuwa!" shouted Shuka

Nanaka smiled back and started walking to meet her

"Of course I'm breaking someone's heart..."  
Nanaka heard from behind her; she stopped her steps  
"My own"

She just couldn't turn around to see Aina.  
Her words got her like swords crossing her whole body.

The only thing she could focus on was that Shuka was a few steps away from her with a bright smile and Aina was a few steps behind her with her heart broken.

 _And now I'm going to break Shuka's..._

Nanaka hugged Shuka to greet her, it was brief because Nanaka made it short.

"Shuka, the Chief is here too..." she whispered

The Chief was focused on something with Anchan so he missed the hug, but later he called them to join him.

"Everything ok Osuwa?" whispered Shuka walking with Nanaka

"I don't know yet..." said Nanaka giving Shuka a sad look

"Don't...don't scare me..." said Shuka, then she looked at Aina, she was walking slowly and very gloomy behind them,

"Is she ok? God, what the hell happened?" Shuka whispered again

"Shuka... " called Nanaka softly stopping her steps right where the Chief told them to be, "no matter what, I'm with you, and you alone..."

They locked gazes, Shuka's smile faded and a worried face was there instead

"And remember that this is work." Nanaka finished.

Shuka couldn't ask or say a thing, the Chief of staff started apologizing about calling everybody there again, despite all the teasing 'First years' were doing he managed to remain them quiet.

The members then shared some worried expression between each other and lastly locking gazes with Nanaka and Aina; both were standing beside each other (Nanaka in the middle of Shuka and Aina of course), Nanaka was with her 'Suwa face' while Aina had a clear sad one.

Even if this was a "good" news for Aina and the project, it seemed that Aina understood the sacrifices that this implied.  
Everyone's heart.

The Chief of staff started telling them almost the same speech they received in his office, all that ' _Jolks_ ' talk and such; it was interesting to see the members reactions on their faces, but basically everybody was nodding.

From time to time, Aiai was the one making interventions asking foolish things, like if the ' _Jolks_ ' was real, of course, the Chief didn't answer that. But King and Aikyan of course fooled around with everything Aiai said or asked, making the mood of this meeting to soften a bit.

"...so, what I wanted to tell everybody is that production this time wants to have the control of this kind of things, and selected to explode the ' _KanaMari_ ', meaning Suwa-san and Suzuki-san characters..." said softly the Chief of staff, somehow the room became silent

Seeing that nobody moved an inch, in fact, everybody had concerned looks, maybe because they weren't getting it at all, the Chief clarified the task.

"This means that from now on we want from Suwa-san and Suzuki-san to act as an item, to act close to each other, to hug, hold hands, take pictures and make the _KanaMari_ rea–"

"What?!" snapped Shuka interrupting the Chief, she earned the freaked out look from everybody, including the Chief's

Shuka looked in panic at Nanaka, she was still with her "Suwa face" patiently hearing how Shuka's heart was crashing on the floor

"Osuwa!"

"Shuka let him finish..." said Nanaka in a low tone without looking at her

"Saito-san, please?" said the Chief

Shuka gave Nanaka a panic with a mix of sadness look, then she returned her gaze to the Chief

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Ok, so, what I was saying is that from now on Suwa-san and Suzuki-san have to 'pretend' to be an item, to be close to each other, as all of you might know, 'Kanan-chan' is good with hugs, so this will help Suwa-san to make her job easy; she will need to hug, touch, and of course, take a lot of pictures together, and made the fans happy with a 3D version of ' _KanaMari'_ "  
Finished the Chief with a happy and excited tone, almost if this was the greatest idea ever.

Everybody shared a worried expression with each other, even Aiai shut up.

They were silent reading each other's mind.

This wasn't good.

Now that everybody knew that Shuka and Nanaka were a couple, a real one, this was hard to swallow.

"Eh? Why are you all so serious?" asked the Chief concerned

"So this is for the fans?" asked Arisa serious, and then she looked at Nanaka with a worried face

"Yes, just for the fans" answered the Chief and after seeing the worried expression from everyone he added, "and I'm afraid it's not something they can refuse, it's mandatory…"

Nanaka and Shuka looked at each other with the corner of their eyes; Nanaka telling her that she didn't have a choice and Shuka understanding that at least Nanaka tried to refuse to do it.

Or at least that was Nanaka thought.

All the girls started murmuring things and giving Shuka and Nanaka some sad glances, the only ones who weren't murmuring were Nanaka, Aina and Shuka.

Aina was with her sight glued to the floor, Nanaka was with her "Suwa face" and Shuka was clenching her fists and teeth with a prominent frown.

"Why?!"  
Suddenly Shuka snapped and shut everyone in the room earning once again every look from the girls

"Why What Saito-san?" asked the Chief

"Why them? Why not use another paring?" asked Shuka with a mixed tone of sadness and anger, " why not use, I don't know, 'ChikaRiko' as they used them for the PV"

"What?!" asked Arisa in discomfort

Anchan and Rikako shrugged

"Well, That paring can't be used for what we are thinking of, and we already use them in the PV," said the Chief calmly

"And what do you want them for?" asked Aiai with curiosity

"Yeah, why give them Seiyū action if they already have the characters?" asked Aikyan

"Because it sells better," answered the Chief of staff, " and besides, like it or not, the fans will ship all of you anyways, we are just giving them what they want, this is just to impulse the project"

"Then use other characters, 'You-chan' is our most popular character now," said King, Nanaka gave her a death glare

"Not helping King" murmured Aiai at her side

"'First years' and 'Second years' are not used for our propose just yet" answered the Chief now a bit tired

"Why is that?" Interrupted Anchan

"Because they are so pure and innoce–" tried the Chief

"Then use 'Dia-san'!, Komiya-san can do it right?!" snapped Shuka

"Hey! What?" jumped Rikako looking with a frown at Shuka

"I think I can't fit in that task..." said Arisa softly beside Rikako, both shared a sweet smile

"What? Why? You are a 'Third year' too" pointed Shuka towards Arisa

Then everybody broke into madness, everybody started to talk at the same time making chaos inside the room

Nanaka blinked tiredly, this was out of control.

All the members started arguing about something that it's unarguable; production wants the ' _KanaMari_ '.  
Period.

But this looked very good on the group, the seven of them were arguing because they wanted to "free" Nanaka from this task because they knew this would cause trouble with Nanaka's and Shuka's relationship.

Meaning that it was a good idea to tell the members minutes before this madness broke out.

But of course, the Chief of staff didn't know that, so for him, this was a waste of time and efforts.

"Very helpful Suwa-san..."  
He said towards Nanaka and Aina who were the only ones quiet looking at this madness.

Aina giggled, Nanaka sighed.

 _Well, they ARE helping us out, Shuka and I..._

"Alright Alright! End this right now!"  
Shouted the Chief of staff clapping and making everybody quiet.  
"Good Lord!" He said sighing

Everybody looked at him with a bit of shame

"Girls, we are not asking your opinion, and of course I don't need to give you any reasons! You obey! And that's it" he said with his harsh tone

"We wanted to recreate the ' _NozoEli_ ' from μ's, and the ' _Jolks'_ and the characters that fit that, are 'Kanan-san' and 'Mari-san', period." He made a brief pause

"Komiya-san is right, 'Dia-san' doesn't fit that role, meaning that Komiya-san can't do it too; we have the advantage that 'Kanan-san' is a caring character that likes to hug, and 'Mari-san' is bold and reckless enough to tease 'Kanan-san' about it"

Somehow every look was on Aina.

"Because of this, is why 'First years' and 'Second years' can't do it; we want to go further than what we did with μ's, we want to make them bolder"

"Bolder?!" repeated Shuka, "bolder how?"

"Hugging, holding hands, being lovey-dovey, pictures on Twitter...etc," said the Chief calmly

"Pic– oh my..." murmured Shuka grabbing her temples

Nanaka sighed softly, Shuka was being hurt; she just recalled how mad and jealous was Shuka because of her pictures with Izawa Mikako, her co-host of her radio show, on Twitter, those pictures being just normal pictures and now she has to take pictures with Aina, hugging and lovely close just for the sake of the project.

"C'mon, it's exactly what you have been doing so far with the pictures you were uploading to your Twitter's accounts...but now we want to push you a little bit more..." said the Chief of staff

"Chief," called Anchan with a serious tone, taking everybody's attention, "if production had everything sorted out, then why are you telling this to us...the rest of the members? Isn't this something about Suwa-san and Suzuki-san?"

The Chief of staff blinked a few times, sighed and looked at Nanaka with a matter of fact face.

Nanaka just blinked.

"Well, I thought that too, even production asked to retain this as a secret, but, Suwa-san insisted that for the success of this task we must tell the members..." he said in a tired tone

Shuka looked at Nanaka with a shy smile, and then everybody gave her a nod and some smiles, somehow everyone approved Nanaka's decision to tell them, to make them part of this side of the project as well even if this doesn't concern them directly.

"For your faces I could say you agreed too," continued the Chief, "I called production and told them what Suwa-san told me of how the rest of you could be helpful on the matter, they agreed, and that's why I'm here telling you this..." he finished with a tired tone

"So, how can we be useful?" asked Aikyan

"Yes, how can we help?" asked Aiai

"Well at first, now knowing is a thing," said the Chief recovering his harsh tone," I guess that now that all of you know what they had been asked to do, you will not freak out if they start hugging or touching each other; let's say, they need your support"

"Men, it's the day of being 'useful', 'helpful' and to support people..." said King with a sigh

"Save it" scolded Arisa towards King

"Aqours is one group, and you will have to act like one; this will help you achieve a sense of unity, as Suwa-san said, now that all of you know, you can help them whether is acting cool towards them or to tease their 'relationship' on camera; we want to explore this side of Aqours too...if this succeed and actually make an impact on the fans, then we can use the rest of you."

concluded the Chief of staff.

"So basically they are guinea pigs," said Arisa in her diligent tone

"Well, production chose the 'strongest' wannabe couple from the nine of you, also the one who fits better with being bold, we need to create a new ' _NozoEli'_ , but girls, this doesn't mean that the rest of you can't interact with each other..." said the Chief now rubbing his eyes, it seems that he was at his limit with this subject

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean?" asked confused Rikako

"Means that...," he sighed

"...remember that you are interpreting high school teens from fifteen to seventeen years old, all of them are close and friendly friends; you will grow to be close and friendly friend with each other too, so it will look good if you start being caring with each other too... the difference will be in how bold and daring will be Suwa-san and Suzuki-san with each other..."

"He means that we can hug and hold hands too, but not so obvious" clarified Arisa

"Yes, exactly," said the Chief with a tired tone.

Everybody looked at each other with some complicity smiles and nodded.

The Chief smiled proudly

"Well, with that said,"

He turned to Nanaka and Aina

"Girls, do your best, remember I want those pictures to be close and lovely; on the campaign try to flirt too...it will be good with the fans, remember that you will need a 'shipping name' too, get creative"

He walked to the door where he stopped abruptly and turned around to face the girls once again.

"If any of you has any good idea for this two 'lovebirds' to be even closer, please don't hesitate to suggest them, anything can help, we will be counting on you, thank you for your hard work!"

And he left.

For just a moment, the silence was around the room.

For Nanaka, the freaking symptoms of fear kicked her again; now the bomb was just being thrown and it was a matter of seconds for Shuka to explode in anger about the whole of this.

"Just what the hell?!" snapped Aiai in her high pitched tone

"Men!" said Aikyan loosening her body, it seemed that everyone followed thru

"Dude, seriously this was hardcore" murmured King

"I don't think I can manage more tension today," said Arisa rubbing her temples

Nanaka blinked, if someone was having tension today, it was her.

Nanaka looked at her right to see Shuka, ignoring the rest of the members' comments about this situation; she was massaging her temples too

"Shuka..." called Nanaka softly

Shuka stopped the massage and looked at her, she was with a troubled look

"I'm sorry..." said Nanaka with clear sadness, Shuka gave her a sweet smile

"Osuwa...it's ok..." said Shuka getting closer and gently touching Nanaka's cheeks, then she started to caress them softly

"I just...I just couldn't protect us enough..." whispered Nanaka

Shuka made the distance between them shorter, somehow both ignoring completely where they were and all the members around

"I think you did great" whispered Shuka back,

Nanaka could feel Shuka's soft breath against her lips; she was feeling dizzy, somehow her fear symptoms being replaced by symptoms of love, she wanted to kiss her there right now, and it seemed that Shuka was thinking the same thing

"Yo! Guys!" scolded Arisa

Both girls snapped out of the trance and separate from each other enough

"Sorry..." apologized both at the same time, indeed all the gazes of the members where on them, both of them had their cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Wow!" said Aiai

"So this is what they were talking about," said King

"Good thing you guys told us about your relationship before..." said Rikako

"Yes, it was a good call," said Anchan nodding

Nanaka grabbed Shuka's hand and entwined their fingers, Shuka smiled wide at her

"Ok, but this is giving us another problem"  
Said Arisa changing the mood, all gazes were on her  
"One thing is to cover Suwa-san and Saito-san's relationship and now we have to support this thing between Aina-san with Suwa-san, good thing you all three are in different Subunits"

Nanaka could feel how Shuka's grip on her hand was tightening

"Guys, I'm sorry," started Nanaka, " I know this was unfair and selfish to throw this new burden to all of you..."

"I think you did right," said Rikako looking for approval in Arisa, "it would look really weird if you tell us that you were dating Shukashuu and then you start flirting with Aina-san without a warning..."

Arisa nodded

"It would look so unfair to Saito-san," said Arisa

"I think it was the better option actually," said Aiai in a serious tone, " besides, there shouldn't be any secrets within the group, we should support each other"

"What do you think Shuka?" asked Anchan

Every look was on her, the grip tightened once again

"I... I still don't know, I have some mixed feelings..." said Shuka softly

"Shuka," called Nanaka with the same softness, they locked gazes,

"If you are uncomfortable with this, we can break up," said Nanaka not even thinking

"EH?!" snapped everybody, even Aina who was quiet at Nanaka's left

"Suwa–" tried some of the girls  
"What–" snapped the others

"Osuwa..." said Shuka astonished

"This is going to hurt you, and I don't want to," said Nanaka softly

"But I'm already hurt..." said Shuka quietly  
Nanaka made a bitter smile

"Oh c'mon!"  
Said Aina suddenly in her loud tone and moving away from Nanaka's side  
"Shuka, this is OUR JOB! It's not the end of the world, so please let's stop this drama"

"Wha– Hey!"  
Called Shuka now with a frown on her face, Aina stopped her steps and looked back at Shuka

"What?! Shuka don't be a kid, there's nothing terrible, its just fiction! Pictures, some hugs! No big!"

"It's easy for you to say, you are not the one being hurt!" said Shuka now getting mad  
Nanaka bit her lips

 _You are wrong...she is being hurt..._

Nanaka tried to hold Shuka on her place by tightening her grip on her hand

"And what a kid like you know!" said Aina now getting mad too

"Aina!" scolded Nanaka rising her voice with a mad tone

Shuka left Nanaka's hand to move towards Aina

"This was your idea, am I right?! This is your doing!"  
Said Shuka stopping right in front of Aina

"You wanted this! So no wonder why you were so quiet!"

"Shuka!" scolded Nanaka with the same mad tone as before

"Yo, Suwa-san, get your wives in place!" mocked Aiai

"Control your girlfriends" followed King

Both Aina and Shuka bit their lips stopping the argument, Nanaka blinked a few times, Anchan, Arisa and Rikako looked at each other with troubled looks.

"Guys you are not helping," said softly Rikako, Arisa sighed tiredly

"So who's Suwawa's mistress?" asked Aikyan to Aiai and King

"Good question," said Aiai with her right hand in her chin, "should be Aina right?"

"But Aina is the one who will be on camera...so the world will see Suwa and Aina as a couple" answered King

"So, Shuka is the mistress?" asked Aikyan

"But she is the official girlfriend" answered Aiai

"Ok, enough!" said Shuka angry "This isn't funny!"

'First years' did laugh

Nanaka made a bitter smile and saw how Aina gave her a sad look

"Girls, girls, cut it out..."  
Said Anchan softly and moving towards Shuka and Aina to make more space between them  
"This isn't something we should take lightly..."

"You got it leader!" said Aiai happily

"Furihata-san! Please!" scolded Arisa to Aiai

"Sorry, ' _onee-chan_ '..." said Aiai in Ruby's voice

Anchan took a deep breath.

"Guys..."  
Started Anchan while moving her hands with a sign for the members to come closer, they made a circle

"Girls," she said looking at Nanaka and Shuka, "you had trusted us, Aqours, a very important task... and I really appreciate it... this means a lot to me," said Anchan with her right hand on her chest

"Your relationship it's going to be very precious to us, we will try our best to support it and help it in any way we can, right girls?"

She asked looking at all the members, everybody nodded, everybody except Aina.

"Our first task right now is to face this challenge," continued Anchan, " this is our job, and what production asks is an order, it's law, and we have to agree," she talked looking at Shuka

"If the Chief was here telling us this, it's because it's an order from production, there's nothing we can do but to obey, so it's not Ainya's idea..."

Shuka bit her lips; Anchan looked at Nanaka

"Suwa-san, thanks so much for trusting us, I know this must be difficult for you and it isn't something you should face alone, you were right, we should face this..."

Anchan looked at everyone

"...as a group, as Aqours; we are nine here, we should support each other, we can move better if all are on the same page..."

Everybody gave her a sweet smile, it seems that production was right, Anchan was meant to be Aqours leader.

"So! Let's put this thing behind us," Anchan continued now with a wide smile on her face

"Suwa-san, you can't break up with Shu-chan at the very first moment the road gets hard," she said looking at Nanaka; she smiled back and nodded, then Anchan looked at everyone,

"That's why we are here, to help; then, Shu-chan, you can't blame on others when things didn't get the way you wanted," she said looking at Shuka, then she looked at Aina,

"Ainya, I rather prefer you stop saying that Shuka is a kid; there aren't kids here anymore, we are nine strong girls! We are here to support each other, not to bring them down..."

"I'm sorry Anchan..." murmured Aina softly

"It's not me the one you have to apologize..." said Anchan sweetly; Shuka and Aina shared some shy looks.

"And finally," said Anchan looking at 'First years',

"You three are dangerous! Please think about the members' feelings too; it's not a funny situation for Shu-chan and Suwa-san for you to start fooling around..."

"Don't be so serious Anchan" tried King

"It was just a joke!" said Aikyan

"Yes, but you hurt people's feelings" finished Arisa in her scolding mode, and that was enough for those two to shut up

"Ok, well, that's it"

Anchan giggled

"Let's put this behind us, and let's do our best!" She concluded with energy

Everybody shouted a loud "Yes!" And finally, they clapped.

"You know" started Aiai now with the mood more calmed," we should totally go out tomorrow and celebrate Suwawa's birthday... we couldn't do anything for her"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows, it wasn't necessary

"Yes! That's a great idea! We should go altogether after practice tomorrow!" said Anchan with energy

"What do you think Suwawa?" asked Aiai

Nanaka just nodded and smiled sweetly at them, this was nice from them too.

"Ok it is settled!" said Anchan

They broke the circle to leave the room, Nanaka walked to grab her things next to Aina; both shared a shy smile, and later they walked out the white room with everyone and started walking towards the changing room, the mood finally being restored.

Anchan was talking with 'First years' about their next trip to Hiroshima that weekend for the second session of 'First years' campaign; after mocking hard about Rikako and her suggestions to Aiai to use a passport for domestic flights, the foolish trio was complaining about their last flight, because their seats didn't have any windows, so they couldn't see a thing of the scenery.

Suddenly Nanaka felt her arm being grabbed; she jumped in surprise, of course, Shuka was clinging to her arm

"Shuka..." called Nanaka sweetly, both shared some sweet smiles

"How are you feeling?" asked Nanaka

"Uhm, better... kinda sad too..." answered Shuka in a low tone

"Why? What's wrong...?"

"Well, first..." she started a bit troubled, "we are not together in the Subunit..."

"Yes..." said Nanaka in a monotone

"And you were a bit mad at me... because what I said..."

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she was just seeing the door of the changing room at the end of the hall meaning that soon everybody will left.

"Suwawa, it makes me sad being apart from you, you know that, these weeks with the campaign and that..." said Shuka with a clear sad tone

"It's ok Shuka, you really fit with those looneys..."

Shuka giggled

"And second...this thing with Ainya..." said Shuka softly seeing Aina getting inside the changing room

"I know... it bothers me too..."

"I wish...maybe I should...made the audition for 'Mari-san'..." said Shuka with sadness

"Stop it," said Nanaka with strong tone and stopping her steps too, they arrived at the changing room

Shuka bit her lips and both locked gazes

"Well, see you tomorrow, remember we will celebrate!" said Aiai waving her hand next to them with King and Aikyan

"Have a great evening!" said Rikako walking with Arisa, Arisa just nodded

"See you lat– Eh? Shu-chan are you not coming?" asked Anchan who just walked by

"Eh..." mumbled Shuka looking at Anchan, then she looked at Nanaka

"Go with her..." said Nanaka in her monotone

"No," said Shuka, then she looked at Anchan, " I'll wait for Osuwa"

"You sure?" asked Anchan, Shuka nodded.

"Well then, see you later!" almost shouted Anchan jogging to catch the rest of the members

"Are you sure you don't want to go too?" asked Nanaka

Shuka shook her head

"I'm ok, I want to be with you..." Shuka smiled

"About what you said..." started Nanaka," how could you know that this would end like this? You really think that Aina wanted this? Shuka, in the eyes of every member, you are the victim and she is the villain... she must be feeling terrible..."

"Ow, If you put it that way..." said Shuka softly

"Besides, you wouldn't have won the popularity poll, and you would have ended in eighth place..." said Nanaka in a mocking tone

Shuka giggled

"You are an amazing 'You', you will be an incredible Center, and you will make your unit proud," said Nanaka with a smile, she really meant it

"But it seems that our characters will have nothing in common..." said Shuka with a gloomy tone

"We already knew that Shuka...and we both wanted to carry on" answered Nanaka lovely

They shared some gazes and some smiles

"I want to kiss you... " whispered Shuka "maybe I should take a shower again..." said Shuka getting closer

"You can't...Aina is in there..." said Nanaka narrowing her eyes

Shuka stopped and sighed

"Right..." Shuka scratched the back of her neck, " Osuwa... when is your next campaign?"

"December, why?" said Nanaka opening the changing room

"Well, If 'First years' campaign is this weekend...and my last one was last weekend in Nagoya...that means, I'm free this weekend...and so do you..."

Nanaka walked in at her pace into the changing room; Aina's stuff was resting on a bench and the showers were on use, meaning that Aina was already inside the showers.

Nanaka stopped in front of her locker and managed to open it.

"What are you suggesting...?" asked Nanaka

"We should go on a date this weekend; let's go to _Minato Mirai,_ " said Shuka sitting on the bench

Nanaka turned to see her and smiled at her lovely

"I would love to"

Shuka made some sounds of joy and of course, she smiled wide and bright

Nanaka turned again to start undressing and getting ready to the showers, somehow the room becoming really silent except for Aina's shower.

Nanaka put her towel around her and turned once again catching Shuka with her eyes glued on her, somehow she forgot that Shuka was still there; she opened her eyes wide

"My..." said Nanaka surprised

"What?... I love it..." said Shuka with her smile once again

Nanaka didn't say a thing, her cheeks becoming bright red, she started walking to the shower

"Osuwa..." called Shuka; Nanaka stopped her steps to look at her, "can I...stay with you tonight?"

Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled sweetly

 _After this hell of a day..._  
 _Yes, I need lots of cuddles..._

"Of course sweetie..." said Nanaka with a smile and then she walked into the showers.

She got to the stall, left her towel in the hanger and her shower stuff near and before she could turn on the water, she could hear soft whimpers and sobs.

Nanaka opened her eyes abruptly, feeling a cold sweat on the back of her neck

Someone was crying.

Aina was crying.

Nanaka blinked a few times, the cold getting inside her bones now; she made a bitter smile and closed her eyes.

 _What should I do?_

Nanaka started to debate with herself, what was the right thing to do in this situation, that damn feeling of fear again;

Go out of her stall to comfort Aina?

Naked.

Both of them naked and with Shuka waiting right outside the showers.

What if she sees them? How can she explain that? This is not mandatory... production didn't send the order, just happened that Nanaka wanted to be a good friend, but, comforting each other on the showers...

This wasn't the time, Nanaka just couldn't go and help her out right now, and knowing Aina, the very first second she steps out of the stall she will be with a bright smile like nothing had happened.

This time Nanaka had to pass, this time Aina had to suffer alone.

This was her fault.

She couldn't take it, and with shaking hands, she turned on the water letting all the hot water fall over her.

Aina was a good friend since the project started she had been there with her, supporting her, cheering for her, watching her... worried about her.

And what has she done for Aina? Nothing.

She keeps scolding her, she keeps pushing her apart, she keeps treating her like crap, like someone annoying that needs to be shut.

And now, she broke her heart

This wasn't fair.

Nanaka brought her hands to her face and started crying too.

 _I'm the worse..._

.

.

—-**0. December 2015. 0**—

November ended in the blink of an eye, and finally, December was there with all the Christmas decorations and the such.

Also, this meant that the campaign would soon end and that there's just one month left for the Aqours event on January.

It was Sunday, December 6th, and it was 'Third years' third day of the campaign, in Osaka.

Indeed this weekend was madness.

They started traveling to Fukuoka Prefecture, on Friday night, because on Saturday they had their second day of campaign at Hakata Gamers.

It was madness, lots of fans, lots of things to do, indeed was fun, but it seemed a little bit overwhelming for Nanaka.

Getting used to this kind of pressure and timings, was kind of hard.

Later that same day they traveled to Osaka, meaning they crossed the whole country.

They stayed at a nice hotel, of course, the three of them had to share a room, but since this was kind of something new for Aina and Nanaka they dropped dead on top their beds at the very first second.

Arisa being an actress for far more time had better training on this.

So, today, it wasn't going to be easy; First was a session on Nanba Gamers till midday, and later on, the afternoon was the session on Ebisubashi Tsutaya, where was even more madness.

Before the show started they got interviewed, it was a surprise for Nanaka; it seems that it was hard for her to have a real dimension of what she was getting into.

The whole place was crowded waiting for them to appear, the cheering, the fans, the merchandise, she even got fan letters!

She was overwhelmed for the second time that weekend, now she understood why Shuka was all over the top when the campaign started.

"Girls! 30 minutes to go!"

Shouted the Chief of staff popping into the changing room and then he closed it quickly.

"I think that guy is the most stressed man in the world"  
Said Arisa calmly with three white boxes in her hands walking towards a long table where Nanaka and Aina were sitting; Nanaka was finishing painting her nails with an emerald polish while Aina was reading her fan letters.

"Well, he has to be..." said Aina moving her letters around " everything here works like a clock because of that man's stress"

Nanaka giggled and then they shared some cute smiles

After that day on the showers, of course, Nanaka didn't say a thing to Aina about that she had heard her or why was she crying; no, she played it cool.

But she tried to be nicer with Aina, and of course tried to don't talk about her relationship with Shuka with her, they were close friends and all of that, but talking with Aina about it was just to bring her more pain.

So here is where this campaign and all this traveling was worth for, in one hand gave them lots of new topics to talk about and in another one, it gave Arisa and Nanaka a new chance to be closer.

And that was being a good thing so far because now Arisa could be a good listener for her if she had "Shuka issues".

So far, the chemistry within "Third years" members was good; all three really indoor types and nerds, so they shared some good and quiet talks, except for Aina who from time to time acted really weird and made them laugh their asses off.

Arisa sat next to Nanaka and gave them a box to each one of them

"Oh, this smell nice~," said Aina lifting her sight, "thank you Arisha~" she finished with a cute tone

Nanaka's heart skipped a beat

"I thought you wanna try this," said Arisa opening her box, she revealed it, it was a box full of Osaka's classic _Takoyaki_

"Awwww~ I love it! Thank you so much!"  
Said Aina in her loud tone opening her box and without waiting any longer she started eating.

Nanaka was blowing her nails for the polish to settle, while Arisa opened Nanaka's box.

"It's going to be ok to be eating 30 minutes before the campaign starts?...thank you Komiya-san," asked Nanaka while blowing her nails

"We haven't eaten, we need this," said Arisa removing some sticks from the _Takoyaki_

"Why you keep calling her by her last name?" asked Aina putting another ball in her mouth

"Respect for my elders," said Nanaka blowing

Arisa looked at her with her eyes open wide with an outraged look, then both giggled.

Suddenly Nanaka's phone rang; it was a message, she carefully took her phone trying hard to don't mess her nails.

The message was from Shuka asking how was everything going on over there.

"Everything ok?" asked Arisa taking a bottle of green tea

"Yes, it's Shuka," said Nanaka with a goofy smile on her face, she could feel some dark aura across the table where Aina was seated

"Oh, is it her day off?" continued Arisa

"Yes, she stayed home apparently..." said Nanaka with a bit of trouble with her phone, she took a picture of hers and Arisa's box of _Takoyaki,_ and then send it to her.

"Oh, she must be bored then..." said Arisa taking a ball from her box and eating it

"Well, she is always thinking about work... even if it is her day off..." said Nanaka typing carefully on her phone, " so no wonder if she texted me, she must be thinking on the campaign..."

"Can be that she misses you and that's it?" said Aina softly, she gained a few looks from Arisa and Nanaka

Aina blinked a few times and then she put another _Takoyaki_ into her mouth shrugging.

The phone rang again, another message, this time was a picture of Shuka's dog inside her bed.

Nanaka curled the tip of her lips, indeed was adorable

"No way, is that Shuka's bed?" asked Arisa swallowing a _Takoyaki_ and of course, looking into Nanaka's phone

"Yes, its name is Shur- Hey!" snapped Nanaka, while Arisa took her phone away from her hands

"It's that Tom & Jerry? Does Shuka have Tom & Jerry sheets?!" asked Arisa amused

"What?! Let me seeeeeeee letmeseee," said Aina moving her arms and hands to Arisa

Arisa gave her the phone and Aina broke into her old man laughter.

Nanaka deadpanned, and tiredly she grabbed a _Takoyaki_ and ate it.

Arisa returned Nanaka's phone to its owner

"My, Suwawa she IS a kid..." said Aina still laughing

"I can't help you on this one…Aina-san is right" said Arisa

Nanaka didn't say a thing and put her phone away.

 _I think my sheets are even more childish than Shuka's..._

"I think I saw that picture before..." said Aina eating another ball, " isn't in her Twitter?"

"Shuka's?" asked Arisa eating too

"Yes, I think I saw it yesterday..." said Aina swallowing

"Oh, That means that, " Arisa swallowed, " that picture is old..."

"Is another one" said Nanaka taking another ball, " I saw that picture too on her Twitter "

"Oh," said Aina

"Twitter uh?" said softly Arisa

"I'm surprised that you don't have Twitter," said Aina towards Arisa," you being a model, actress and all of that..."

"I don't get those kinds of things... I don't know how to use it" answered Arisa eating

"See? Respect for the elders..." said Nanaka again taking another ball.

"It's not that..." tried Arisa to defend herself

"If you don't have any social media and such how are you going to upload all our pictures?" asked Aina with concern, but her sight was fully focused on the _Takoyaki_

"Right… yesterday we took a lot of pictures… where are you uploading them?" asked Nanaka eating

Arisa made a pause, a long one.

So Aina and Nanaka shared some amused looks to each other, it was weird for Arisa to stay quiet.

Both looked at her with their eyebrows rose; Arisa had her cheeks red in embarrassment and took another _Takoyaki_

"We even took some selfies…" said Aina now trying to don't break into her old man laugh

"Ok, ok….I don't have any social media…I don't get them!" said Arisa embarrassed

Nanaka giggled while Aina finally broke into her laugh

"Mou…" complained Arisa pouting

 _Who has ever thought that Arisa could be that of a dork..._

"If you were troubled you should have asked us…" said Nanaka with a goofy smile on her face

"Yeah! Suwawa is always uploading stuff" said Aina finishing her _Takoyaki_

"My, were you hungry?…"  
Asked Nanaka towards Aina; she just gave her a shy smile, Aina sure loved to eat, then she looked at Arisa  
"It's not that I upload a lot of things, but sure I'm active on Twitter…"

"I...I see…" said Arisa softly eating

"How do you know I'm that active?" asked Nanaka towards Aina

"Well, I follow you…?" said Aina moving her _Takoyaki_ box to the side to keep reading her fan letters, " and I like your pictures, you are cute"

Nanaka blinked a few time not even tasting the _Takoyaki_ she just ate, and it seemed that Arisa stopped eating too.

Both looked at Aina; Nanaka with her cheeks red of embarrassment and Arisa with an incredulous look.

"What?" asked Aina looking at them, " you are cute… what?! I said it! You are cute Suwa Nanaka"  
Finished Aina with a strong voice

Nanaka bit her lips feeling some weird things in her belly

"Oh, now that you say that," said Arisa with a goofy tone, " you haven't done anything bold on camera!"

Nanaka deadpanned her, and Aina brought her hands to her mouth

"What?… Suwa-san, you have to do it…Aina-san you too, those are orders…" said Arisa now drinking of her tea

"I...I know…" said Nanaka softly, now feeling that she had enough _Takoyaki_

"What's wrong Suwawa?" asked Aina

"I don't want to do it…" said Nanaka softly

Aina blinked a few times with a sad smile, while Arisa sighed softly

"I'm sorry Suwawa, but we must do it…" said Aina

"I know, but… I don't know how…" said Nanaka troubled, then she looked at Aina " I…I don't want to hurt Shuka"  
Finished Nanaka looking at her box with sadness in her voice, somehow all colors fading away with this sense of fear once again.

Aina blinked but was Arisa who brought the colors back when she left her bottled tea with a strong thump on the table.

Nanaka jumped on her seat

"Stop it Suwa-san!" said Arisa now looking at her "You have to leave your feelings at home, you are here to work"

"Suwawa… I think you are over feeling this" said Aina now grabbing her fan letters

"What? how…why?…" Nanaka asked

"Suwawa, I don't think Shuka is that of a child to don't know how this world works…" said Aina, Arisa looked at her with a concerned face

"Wha-What do you mean…?" asked Nanaka with fear

"You are overprotecting her…" said Arisa now with a tired tone " she has to grow, she has to make mistakes too, and she has to bear this, this is your job, you can't keep failing at it because it might 'hurt her'…" finished Arisa even doing the quotes with her hands

"What about you?… are you hurt?" asked Aina softly

"What? me?…why I should be the on—"  
"Oh c'mon!" said Aina now with a hard tone, she even dropped her letters on top of the table while standing up

"Aina-san?" asked Arisa concerned, Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face"

"Look at me in the eyes, and tell me that you didn't get hurt by her pictures of their last campaign," said Aina with a serious face, looking straightly to Nanaka's eyes and soul.

Arisa looked at Nanaka with her lips tightened; Nanaka had her straight face.

 _Did it hurt?…_

It was that same day, the day they received the order to start flirting with each other.

Shuka uploaded the pictures of the "Second years" last day of campaign that was held on that weekend.

There were mostly pictures of the three of them, but sure, Shuka uploaded a lot of pictures with Anchan.  
Close to her… fooling with her…  
At that moment she just thought that they were cute, but nothing more...

Nanaka's right eyebrow twitched.

"Suwa-san?…" called Arisa

"Suwawa…?" called Aina

Nanaka blinked a few times

It did hurt.

And there she was worried about hurting Shuka when she had hurt her first.

Nanaka closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then she looked at Aina straight into her eyes

"So, how should we be calling our thing?"

Aina curled the tip of her lips, and then she sat again.

"If they wanted to recreate the ' _KanaMari'_ , it should be something with your names on it…like _Jolks_ , right?" said Arisa

"SuwaAinya?" said Aina

Nanaka hummed with a frown

"Too obvious?" asked Aina

"A bit long?" said Arisa

Nanaka remained silent, her thoughts were around how Shuka did upload those pictures the very same day they got the news about Aina and her to start flirting with each other; was this a sign of jealousy? revenge? like if Nanaka must do it, then Shuka should do it too?

Thought so, Shuka wasn't going to take that lightly, she counterattacked the Chief's order even if Nanaka hadn't done anything yet.  
Like " I do the harm first to don't be hurt later"

 _Good Lord..._

"...What about it? do you like it?" Nanaka heard snapping out of her mind

"Sorry, what?" asked Nanaka looking at Arisa

"NanaAinya" repeated Arisa

Nanaka blinked a few times, then looked at Aina who was with a goofy smile on her face.

"Ok," said Nanaka softly

"Oh really?!" asked Aina with a happy tone

"Yeah, sure," said Nanaka closing her box, she couldn't finish her meal

"Alright then!" said Aina in a more cheerful tone

"Ok, let's take a picture then…" said Arisa closing her box too, " let's took one of the three of us then one of you two?"

"Aww sounds nice Arisha~," said Aina with a happy tone

Nanaka just blinked, actually she felt dizzy, like in the clouds; seemed that she just didn't care about the name, the picture or even the campaign anymore.

Suddenly the door opened again with the head of the Chief popping out

"Girls! five more minutes!"  
And then he closed it.

The girls moved out of the table and sat on a black couch.

Aina in the middle because she was the shortest, Arisa at her left while Nanaka on her right.

"Ok, I'm gonna take the picture…" said Arisa rising her hand for the selfie, " eh…Suwa-san, you need to smile…ok...that's better… why… hum, why you just don't lean yourself a bit to Aina-san? …more close…closer… yes…ok… Cheese!"

And Arisa took the picture.

The three of them had a soft smile on their faces, but at least Nanaka's head was close to Aina.

"Would this work?…." asked Aina to Arisa

Arisa blinked a few times

"Well, I think you will get it with time…" said Arisa

"This is not bold at all," said Aina with an amused tone

Nanaka hummed

Aina was right, Shuka's pictures were even "bolder" than that, but…

"Now, you two, take a selfie," said Arisa and gave Nanaka her phone

Nanaka and Aina shared a shy smile and then got closer, smiled at the camera and took the picture.

It wasn't bold. Not at all.

But it was something.

They dropped the topic there because they had to leave for the campaign, but until that moment Nanaka felt that she was like walking on clouds.

Somehow all of this felt like an empty shell.

The campaign was a total success.

The next day, in the calm of her home and room, Nanaka uploaded the pictures, smiling faintly while looking at them.

On the picture of her and Aina, she wrote " **NanaAinya ( *˘ᵌ˘) …"**

Maybe the picture wasn't bold enough…but at least what she wrote connoted an intention of love…?

Kind off.

She sighed softly.

This surely would bring troubles with Shuka...

 _Well, there's nothing else to do…but to do the job…_  
 _There's no turning back…_

And she pressed the enter button.

.

.

What was left of December was hectic, between practice and the last days of the campaign which ended on December 13th.

Later was just practice for their event in January, in between, of course, they had some activities out of the project that they enjoyed as a group, like Aikyan, Rikako and Nanaka going to Sanrio Puroland to see the Christmas decorations.

Also, Nanaka and Shuka shared some dates too; it was hard for them to find the time, the mood, and a place to have them, but they did, even if they had to face some "disagreements" from time to time.

Of course, about this new "NanaAina" thing.

But what was important was practice.

They indeed were excited, and with more reason after knowing that µ's Final Love Live! was announced on the February issue of the Dengeki G's Magazine.

Even if they knew about it from the very first day - because their mere existence was because of this- now it was official; µ's was going to end on March 31 and April 1 of next year with a huge performance in Tokyo Dome.

And after their big shadow was them, Aqours.

A bunch of kids chasing their shadow, and being afraid of a tiny event where they should sing 3 songs.

Sounded terrifying.

.

.

.

—-**0. January 2016 . 0**—

Finally, that day came.

January 11.

The special event held in Tokyo, Akihabara to commemorate the end of the campaign.

Every single practice, every single drop of sweat, frustration, and preparation was for this.

The week before was hectic, full of rehearsals, preparations with the single's outfits, vocal training, and stage training.  
This was going to be the very first time the 9 of them gathered in a stage to actually perform.  
Until now, they were on a stage by groups of 3 and just talking.

It was one hour before the show started, and the changing room was madness.

They had to put parts of the single's outfit under their school uniforms, arranged their hairs according to their characters; for Nananka this wasn't a challenge, Kanan had a ponytail; for Arisa and King, their characters had their hairs lose; Aiai she just were two pigtails; Rikako made a half bun, but what was a challenge were Aina's braid, Aikyan's bun, and somehow Anchan's hair.  
She was really into having Chika's charm.

Of course, the ambient was a mix of anxiety and fear.

The changing room was loud, between all the noises of preparations plus the girls talking nervously with each other.

Nanaka just had finished with her makeup when Aiai sat at her right.

"There are times like that, aren't there?"  
She said with her mocking tone, Nanaka just looked at her with her "Suwa face", not saying a thing, sometimes Aiai was weirder than Aina.

"What?…" said Aiai, seeing that Nanaka just blinked at her

"What is it?"  
Asked Nanaka now looking at her reflection on the mirror, her make up was right, her ponytail was right, she felt ready

"How do you do it?" asked Aiai with a soft tone

"Do what?" asked Nanaka looking at her thru the mirror

"Being this calm… you are the only one who is so chilled about it"

 _That's' not true….I want to throw up…_

"I'm not," said Nanaka softly

Aiai just rose her eyebrows

"Hey! Rikyako lets take a picture!"  
They heard; that was Shuka's voice calling for Rikako to take a selfie, of course, unconsciously Nanaka turned to see them

"How are you hanging with that?"  
Asked Aiai in her serious tone, Nanaka turned to face her

"Well… good I think…" said Nanaka a little confused

"You know, I thought she was going to be more affected about this, but seems that is the other way…" said Aiai standing up

Nanaka bit her lips

"It's not like that…" tried Nanaka

"I get it, you don't want to hurt her…" Aiai said with a tiny smile

"Aw! this is great!" snapped Aina at Nanaka's left with her loud and happy tone, the hairdresser just left and left Aina's hair done

"Look-look, Suwawa, it doesn't have a wire!" she said looking at Nanaka and Aiai pointing out her braid in her head

Aiai laughed while Nanaka gave her a sweet smile

"That's a surprise…" said Arisa with her monotone at Ainas's left

"Right? I really thought it would have one…" said Aina still in a super loud mood

Nanaka blinked a few times still with her eyes glued into Aina

 _She…looks…_

"Beautiful…" said Nanaka softly, but enough for Aiai, Aina and Arisa to hear her

There was something in Aina's hair today, not just the braid, she had it silky and nice, it smelled good, it was a little bit curly too, Aina indeed looked beautiful, with her nice smile…

"Suwawa, are you drooling?…" asked Aiai with a mixed voice between mocking and seriousness

Nanaka blinked a few times snapping out of her thoughts

"This is great," said Arisa taking her phone, " Put yourself together, let's take a picture…"

"Oh, okay!" said Aiai

"I think Aiai and Suwa-san have to stand…" said Arisa trying to capture the picture, " get close to Aina-san…good…"

Arisa took a moment to look at them, then she smiled maliciously

"Suwa-san…" called Arisa, Nanaka blinked "bring 'Kanan-san' to life today… start hugging us…"

"Eh? what do you mean Onee—" tried Aiai but Nanaka understood immediately and hugged Aina from behind

Aina said a soft "oh" while Arisa smiled wide

"Perfect, Cheese!"

And Arisa took the picture.

Later it became the festival of the selfie; everybody started taking pictures with each other, trying different combinations too, Years group, Subunits pictures ( but no Subunit B) and a variety of fooling around pictures too, courtesy of "First years".

"Osuwa…" she heard softly by her side, of course, Shuka was there with a shy smile, " can we…take one too?"

Nanaka smiled sweetly

"Of course," Nanaka said, and Shuka took it.

Somehow, that picture looked a bit sad, both smiles were shy, with a mix of fear and sadness.

"Ok, everybody! stop everything you are doing! and come here to the table!"  
Said suddenly the Chief of Staff with his harsh tone making everybody shut

Like if it was something inherited from the campaign everybody took a seat within years members formation.

One of the Chief's assistant started to pass some paper sheets.

"We are 30 minutes to start, let's review the script once more," he said looking at his own sheet

Everybody nodded.

"First we will have some 'Drama' intro; you will have to read behind the stage before coming up, the lines will be in a screen next to the entrance of the stage, your lines will be on your characters colors, of course, you have to be on character..." he said, everybody nodded.

"Then you will be out on the stage; smile, laugh, cheer your fans, wave at them, let them know you are happy to be there…" he continued, then he turned to Anchan

"Inami-san, you will be the MC, we are counting on your leadership too…"

"Ok!" said Anchan nodding, there was clear fear in her voice

"Remember that once you are out on the stage you ARE your characters, try to act like them the best you can…"

"Yes!" answered all the girls in unison

"Right, next, introductions; I hope everybody had memorized your introduction paragraph, it has to be on character!, the order of introductions will be in the same order as we had practiced, 'First years' first till 'Third years'…"

The girls nodded.

"You still don't have call & responds segment, so this will move faster…" he said still reading his paper

"Chief!" called Aiai rising her hand, the Chief nodded

"Can we call our nicknames after someone does her instruction? for the fans to know better our nicknames"

"How so?" asked Shuka

"For example, you finish your introduction, then the rest of us call you 'Shukashuu'" said Aiai

"Great idea!" said the Chief, the girls nodded

"Ok, after the introductions, there's a welcome, where Inami-san, we are counting on you to do the MC, show them the lineup, and talk about the campaign…here you have few minutes to improvise a little bit, ask about how was it if you have some memories to share and such, have fun!"

Anchan nodded.

"After that, there's an opening call, you had already practice that" he continued, everybody looked at their papers while nodding

"Later the music of ' _Kimi Koro'_ will start, for us, the staff set the tables and everything, while you wave to the fans and the sort…tried to move around the stage too"

Some of the girls giggle, mostly because of nervousness

"Ok so, we entered in the talk segment; the first corner will be held by 'Third Years', your turns to talk are on yours characters colors, the MC here will be Komiya-san"

"Yes!" said Arisa in her diligent tone

"This corner is called ' Uranohoshi Girls Academy Enrollment Guide', and consist in introducing your characters once again by writing down two things that describe them on a sketchbook"

"EH! we have to draw?!" asked in panic Rikako

"Write, it says 'Write' here…" said Anchan

"Yes, we will give you the sketchbooks after we finished here, you will have 10 minutes to write that before going on stage…" continued the Chief.

"You will show them by turns, again, following the lineup and explaining your two charm points… get creative, and take your time on this one"

He made a pause, while the girls looked at each other troubled.

"Ok, so next segment will be held by 'First years', this time Furihata-san will be the MC, the segment is called 'Drama time', where will give you three situations and you have to respond on them in character, after that we will give you a script written by Kimino Sakurako herself with 'the right answer'…"

"Answer?" asked Aikyan

"Well, with what would your character say for real… this is for you and the fans to see how well you know your characters"

Everybody nodded.

"A representative from each year will enact each of the situations, the line up is the following; Kobayashi Aika, Rikako Aida and Suwa Nanaka first, then Takatsuki Kanako, Inami Anju and Komiya Arisa, and for the last one, Furihata Ai, Saito Shuka, and Suzuki Aina, the turns will be decided by our special _Janken_ " he concluded

The girls laughed about the _Janken_ ; while Nanaka, Shuka, and Aina shared a concerned look; Shuka and Aina will be like competing with each other…

"For the third segment an instrumental version of 'Step Zero to One' will be played and it will be your cue for the segment to start, its called 'PE Time', which will be held by 'Seconds years', Inami san is the MC, this segment is easy, one year group have to act a subject and the other two teams have to guess… pretty easy"

The girls giggled.

"Then, Inami-san will talk about the training camp, try to share some memories of it…"

 _Memories… I have memories… with Shuka… kissing… and touch—_

Nanaka bit her lower lip, and shook her head, this wasn't the time.

"Then the VTR we shoot will be played while you change for the Live segment"

Then the tension rose up.

Talking and playing around was kind of easy and manageable, it was the Live part that was giving them the fear symptoms.

"The set list is what you have practiced so far, nothing new… later some closing words and that's it!"

He finished with a big smile on his face like this was nothing.

All the girls shared a concerned look with anxiety and fear once again.

The creepy assistant started passing some sketchbooks for the girls to start writing down the two charm points of their characters with some sharpies.

"Girls, later on, you will hold your first Niconama show! so please look forward to it, because we will have a big announcement to make!" said the Chief of staff happily.

The excitement in the room was on the roof.

Nanaka received her sketchbook and lazily she opened it.

 _So, what should I write…?_

"I can't write a thing, I feel like I have nothing on my mind…" said King across Nanaka on the table

"Just what you think it's important for your character…" said Arisa in her diligent tone, and with the black sharpie writing something down.

"It can be anything right…?" said Shuka on the other side of the table

"Just anything related to your character…" said softly Rikako

Seemed that all of the girls were a bit troubled, or what it seemed anxiety, excitement or nervousness about the event made them even forget their own characters.

Soon the room became silent with everybody on their respective sketchbooks; with sometimes making some small chitchat between years members.

"Ok, I'm done," said Arisa with her serious tone and giving her sketchbook to the staff

 _My, that was fast…_

Nanaka took her sharpie and wrote a number "1".

Ok, Kanan was a complex character so far - even if she thought that it was simple at the beginning-, indeed she had a lot of charms point to point out, but which one of all of them was more important? or characteristic from Kanan, what makes her relate with her…?

 _Well, I'have always thought that the only thing I have from her is her ponytail…_

So Nanaka wrote "Pony Tail".

Then she wrote a number "2".

What else? she likes hugs?…yes, she does, but that isn't something that the fans know by now, it's something she is just building with the character, in fact, there's no picture or text, beside her introduction speech, that reaffirms that, so no, for the fans this isn't something regular of her.

She likes diving… she has muscles to show off…

 _That's something I don't have from her…her nice body…_

Nanaka remembered the key visual of the magazine a few months ago, the day she went to Shuka's house to practice, actually the day when all of her things with Shuka started: that day she saw that key visual in the magazine where Kanan was showing off her nice body.

So Nanaka wrote "Nice body"

It looked a bit of plain, so she added a heart at the end.

 _Because it's sexy…_

She saw that there were other colors for the sharpies so she started coloring the heart.

"How you doing?" asked Aina by her side

"Good… how are yours?" asked Nanaka back

"Eh… good?" answered Aina not convinced

"Oh what did you wrote?" asked Arisa looking at Nanaka's sketchbook, "Nice!"

"You think…?" said Nanaka now drawing a little head of Kanan on the sketchbook

"Yeah… you know… I have an idea…" said Arisa softly, Nanaka looked at her, Aina was equally interested

"About?" asked Aina

"You two…and your 'NanaAinya' thing…" said Arisa with a malicious smile

Nanaka blinked a few times and unconsciously looked over Shuka; she was fooling with Rikako and Anchan, it seemed that Anchan was messing with her sketchbook.

Nanaka frowned.

"I'm listening…"  
Nanaka said now with a strong voice, Aina and Arisa shared a wide smile.

.

They left the changing room with their souls in their mouths.  
Their nervousness was killing them, so they kept talking nonsense or moving weirdly.  
Nanaka could see how Shuka was mumbling around, so she got close to her.

No matter what production asked them to do, they were still girlfriends.

"Shuka," called Nanaka softly, Shuka smiled at her getting close to her

"Are you ok?" asked Nanaka

"I'm freaking nervous…" said Shuka with a nervous smile, "what if I mess with the dance?"

"You will be alright…" said Nanaka, Shuka shared a smile and searched for her hands

They entwined their fingers.

"Did Ainya learned how to frog-leap?" asked Shuka giggling

Nanaka rose one eyebrow, still to the last rehearsal, Aina didn't do the frog leap properly

"Well, she said she had been practicing with her mother… I guess… she will do it on stage…" said Nanaka

"I hope that everything goes well..." said Shuka softly

"It will…"

"Osuwa…," Shuka called, " Thanks for painting my nails today…" she said shyly

"My pleasure… thanks for helping me out with the dances… and the leapfrog" said Nanaka with loving eyes

"My pleasure…" repeated Shuka

"Let's do our best today!" said Nanaka and then she hugged her.

"O-osuwa…" called softly Shuka  
Shuka answered the hug tightly  
"Let's do it, Nanaka," said Shuka softly

Nanaka felt her heart stopped for a second, somehow the symptoms of fear never going away, on the contrary, getting worse.

They separated and shared some smiles.

"Ok girls!"  
Called Anchan and made some signs with her hands to make a circle; all the members got close and did it.

"This is it!, this is the moment, every single sweat and tears we shared was for this…this is our first step!, as Aqours, as a group, let's make the most of it! we have struggled, we have been fighting… we are NOT µ's, we can step out of their shadow! I believe in all of us, we can do it…" said Anchan with confidence but with some fear in her voice too.

The girls nodded to each other. All of them know how hard they had been working for this very moment.

Anchan extended her right arm to the center, everyone followed thru.

"I'm…I'm getting emotional…" said Anchan tearing a bit, the girls shared some smiles with her and some encouragement words; she nodded.

"I think, we should shout 'Sunshine', like the opening call…" said Anchan now with a softened tone, everybody giggled

"Makes sense…this is Love Live! Sunshine after all…" said Arisa, everybody nodded.

"OK!" shouted with energy Anchan, " Let's give our best! let's make us proud! but overall, let's have FUN!"

All shouted "YES!"

"AQOURS!" shouted Anchan with energy

"SUN—SHINE!" shouted everyone extending their arms to the sky.

They clapped and dissolved the circle, entering backstage.

Everything was dark but for the monitor for them to start the opening drama.

They could hear the crowd, the cheering, how many people were actually there? maybe the theater was empty and all of that was just their imagination? what if she screws up the dances? the leapfrog? NO.

They had been practicing since last year, what possibly could go wrong?!  
They were really nervous it was easy to tell, if this was getting them like that, the thought of having their first Live was terrifying.

The symptoms of fear being over the top, kicking Nanaka internally, it was fear, excitement, and nervousness; her intentions to throw up, her hands were sweaty, she was sweating already… her thoughts messing with her thought of failure, of not getting all the parts she needs to dance right, the feeling of falling all throughout, that her poor stamina betrayed her, it was just...

Fear.

"Its ok.." she heard a whisper by her side, Nanaka blinked and looked at her right

"You will do it great… we can do this"  
Whispered Aina, and she softly grabbed her hand entwining their fingers, Nanaka couldn't say a thing, she somehow got lost into Aina's eyes.

It was like those symptoms somehow disappeared.

"Ok, Inami-san! one, two, three…GO!" said the Chief of staff.  
Nanaka tightened her grip on Aina's hand.

Fear.

What a strange feeling to feel, when you are facing the very first step of your life holding to something real; it was like a leap of faith into nothingness, but it didn't matter, she right now felt ready, she felt supported, and no matter what happened next, she wasn't alone.

Aqours debuted that day.  
The rest, its history.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

We hope this wasn't boring long.  
We had a lot to develop here, not only for the characters personalities but also because of the project  
have everyone seen the little glimpses of Anshuka?...or to relate to Feelings under a mask?  
Arisa's idea with the KanaMari you can find it out on the actual video of the event of January 11.  
Well now that everything is sorted out, the project, Subunits, the love triangle and such...I think we can move along!

Thanks so much for the comments and likes!


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah Here!

First I'm so so sooooo sorry for the delayed update... This chapter had been particularly difficult since its a chapter full of emotions and experiences that it might need a little bit more of thoughts, Misha - the other Author- also helped a lot in this chapter since her strength is the "emotional department" and made this chapter very emotional.

Also, this chapter matched Aqours 4th Live, their own path in Tokyo Dome, so I wanted to wait and watch it, to get more into the feelings.

We hope we had archived that... if your eyes teared a bit, then we did a great job :)

Grab a cup of tea, and let's enjoy, its a long chapter...

Cheers!

* * *

Masquerade Ch 08

Strong noises and high lights flooded the place.

The sounds of people clapping, cheering and moving things around seemed too loud for anyone to even concentrate on their own thoughts. Happy screaming of joy, even hugs were shared amongst the staffs.

The place wasn't big enough to contain so much joy, so much laughter, and so much noise…

But also, their bodies couldn't contain so much tiredness…

Suwa Nanaka blinked a few times trying to gather her thoughts and herself; today was a day that she would burn into her memory, as one which gave her the biggest impression in her career.

Today, Aqours had debuted and also held their first " _Niconama_ show" (a live broadcast), and there were a lot of new announcements; it was overwhelming, it was intense, but also satisfying.

She took a deep breath, their _Niconama_ had ended a few seconds ago and she just couldn't stand from her seat; her feet were sore, her muscles ached, so did her cheeks from smiling so much. So many things had happened during the whole day, it was difficult to even know how to feel at this moment; time sure had gone by without them even noticing, and it had left them with a sensation of being truly and deeply blessed.

The clapping stopped and somehow the sounds faded; Nanaka looked to her sides, no one was moving. It seemed that everybody was stuck in their respective chairs, still processing everything that had happened in a single day.

They were in a white room, it was big enough for them to arrange 2 big tables and one smaller in a "V" form, cover the fronts with 5 promotional posters of the First Single, and the staff in front of them with 3 cameras, and all the equipment needed. It was a little bit crowded, but for sure they made it work.

They were seated by "Year groups". "First years" on one of the big tables to the left, "Second years" in the smaller one in the middle, and "Third years" on the right. The lineup was as usual; Aikyan, Aiai, King, Rikako, Anchan, Shuka, Nanaka, Arisa, and Aina.

"Anchan, are you alright?" asked Rikako with a concerned tone.

Everybody looked at the center table. Anchan was tearing up once again.

"You are gonna make me cry too~," said Aina at her table, with clear watery eyes and a whine in her tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm just... this is too much..." tried Anchan sobbing and cleaning her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting any of this... It was indeed a surprise," said Arisa in her diligent tone.

"I still have goosebumps..." said Shuka grabbing the bottled water in front of her.

"Shukashuu, that's mine..." said Nanaka softly, giving Shuka the bottle next to it.

"Oh, sorry..." said Shuka with a bright smile while switching bottles.

"You didn't confuse them while we were streaming? You two put your bottles just too close from each other"  
Said Rikako pointing out that everybody had their bottles to their right, except for Shuka who set it on her left, too close from Nanaka's

"And why do you care? They share their saliva alread—" tried King.

"Good job Anchan!"  
Said Aiai loudly, silencing King at her side and giving her some deadly glances; King brought her hands to her mouth, while Shuka smiled at her politely, Nanaka just glared at her, somehow she had forgotten to cover-up for Nanaka and Shuka, as they had agreed to do.

Everybody started talking at the same time and making noise when the Chief of staff clapped hard for them to shut up.

"Girls, girls..." he started, everybody fell silent for him. He stood in front of them with a big smile, "Congratulations on surviving today, I know it was hard and long, but all of you have done great! Congratulations!"

And all the staff members started to clap once again; all the girls smiled wide and bowed politely.

The creepy assistant came to the front with some tissues for Anchan and Aina, it seemed that they just couldn't control their emotions.

And they couldn't be blamed for it, today, had been a big day.

"I know today has been long, and that you must be tired," he continued," But, I'm gonna take this opportunity while all of you are here and seated properly, to summarize what's coming next…"

All the girls started to look at each other with concern; this day indeed had been LONG, and they had just finished their first _Niconama_ -an almost 2 hours long _Niconama_ -, and right now, Nanaka wanted to teleport to her bed and the world could burn for all she cared.

But no.

It seemed that the Chief of Staff thought that this was a good opportunity to bum them out with more information.

The other assistant started to give them each a new folder with a bunch of new sheets of papers. Everybody received them with a shy "Thank you" and a tired smile. Shuka gave Nanaka a sad look and showed her the thickness of the new folder; it seemed that this year would be nothing compared to the one that had just passed.

"I know you have just finished your first event and first _Niconama_ , and also, your first term in the project; but I'm afraid that we are just starting…" continued the Chief of Staff; the girls started to open their respective folders.

 _Holy ice creams!_

Nanaka was greeted by her new schedule and Sunshine activities.

"As you already know, µ's activities will end on March 31st and April 1st with a huge performance in Tokyo Dome, and you are all invited"

"What?!" almost all the girls snapped with a loud gasp; Nanaka blinked a few times.

"God! We are still getting news!" said Aiai.

"No way… are you serious?! Is he…is he?" asked King towards Aiai; Aiai seemed in shock, her mouth like a fish's.

"Give some more tissues to Anchan please!" asked Aikyan in a loud tone, Anchan was losing herself again, Rikako started to rub Anchan's back, while the creepy assistant came once again with more tissues.

"Oh my, I'm getting goosebumps again!" said Shuka hugging herself.

"This could be terrible…" said Arisa softly by Nanaka's side, Nanaka hummed.

 _Yes, hello pressure?_

Nanaka closed her folder. She got the impression that there wasn't any use in looking at the new schedule or whatever was inside right now, she was overwhelmed enough with all the activities from the day, plus the news and now this, going to watch µ's end.

It was a little too much if they ask them.

"Ok!" said the Chief of Staff loudly, making them go quiet once more, " It's crucial for us, and the Sunshine project, for you to attend this Final Live; you need to learn, to watch, to absorb a true Live, and for you to know what we are expecting from all of you…"

"Thought so…" said Arisa slowly, Nanaka frowned.

Of course, the torch would be passed to them, and the fans would see that Final Live as the baseline; they would have to archive that.

Tension grew thick in the air; for the first time, Nanaka could see fear and quietness in "First years", Rikako with a real concerned look, Anchan trying hard not to cry once again, Shuka's smile fading and becoming really pale, Arisa's face totally serious, that was even scarier, and Aina was containing her tears too; Nanaka was with her "Suwa face".

"But, let's not worry about that for a while, we are three months away from that and you will go as attendants, nothing else, but learn, that what's important..." he made a pause to grab his own folder; the girls made soft and shy "Yes".

"So, let's focus on us. First;" he said looking at his folder, "learn that now, that you have already debuted, we are going to move a bit faster, once µ's ends, you will have all the spotlights, so please keep the pace or you will be left behind...".

Nanaka felt a pinch in her heart; she was sure that that sentence was just for her, she needed to do better, she needed to work even harder.

"Second; your new _Niconama_ shows, as you have already revealed in tonight's show, it's going to be a series of _Niconamas_ , they will start airing on January 22nd with, of course, "Second years"; the next one will be on February 5th with "First years"; and lastly, "Third years" on February 20th and so on, the schedule is in your folders".

 _Of course, "Second years" First..._

Nanaka couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed about it, and it seemed that she wasn't the only one.

"We will have to wait over a month!" said Arisa with annoyance in her voice, Aina made a sad noise, Nanaka blinked.

"We will be separated once again..."  
Whispered Shuka by her side, with a sad face, Nanaka gave her a shy smile. Shuka was concerned, well so was she, but they already knew that; they didn't share the years' groups, nor the Subunits, so they were screwed.

"I miss you already..." murmured Nanaka with a coy smile, in a very _ikemen_ voice; Shuka's cheeks became wild red, and without taking her eyes off Nanaka's, she grabbed Nanaka's bottled water and drank from it; Nanaka bit her lips.

"Guys, seriously...?" whispered Arisa.

Nanaka and Shuka stiffened in their chairs, paying attention once again to what the Chief was saying. He was talking about the _Namas_ , and why it was important to hold one at least once a month.

"Ok, next!" he said in his harsh tone. "Second single; the release date is April 27th, and its name is going to be ' _Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM_ ', with 'Watanabe You' as the Center"

"Eh?!" snapped the girls loud.

"That's the name of the song?" asked Aikyan raising her voice.

"We didn't announce that…" said Anchan.

"It's ok, it will be out on this month's issue of the magazine anyways..." said the Chief of staff without a care, "So, we will start working on that for the next few months; the recording sessions will start next week."

"Eh?!" snapped the girls once again, the Chief ignored them.

"The CD will contain four songs; three with lyrics and four tracks of CD drama, eight tracks in total; we have a lot of work to do."

Everybody became silent.

"About this, the main song will have its PV! Just like your First single, the PV and the CD dramas tracks will be connected, and it has been decided that the setting for this PV will be in an aquarium in Numazu..."

"It makes sense..." said Arisa dryly.

"Eh? Why?" asked Anchan.

"The title of the song?" snapped Aina with almost a "Doh!" at the end of her sentence.

"Ah...of course..." said Anchan embarrassed.

"Well, production thought it was really important for all of you to get more insight about the characters and the setting for the project, so it was decided that we will have a field trip to Numazu on February!"

All the girls made some cheerful noises.

"About time!" said Aikyan.

"Yes! I've wanted to visit Numazu for a while, I'm curious about it" said Rikako.

"How far is it from here?" asked King.

"You weren't paying any attention to the streaming..." said Arisa with her diligent tone; King pouted.

"The trip is scheduled for February 1st, any further detail is in your folders…" said the Chief trying to move on, "Also, the all nine of you are scheduled to go to the inauguration ceremony for Numazu's Gamers store on February 27th"

"Eh?!" snapped the girls once again, the Chief ignored them for the third time.

"Moving on," he continued reading from his folder; the girls tried to be quiet, "Aqours will be added to SIF, this means that you need to start recording for the game too…"

"Oh my! That's true!" said Aikyan.

"What?!" squeaked Aiai.

"What? Of course, you silly, you thought that Aqours being added to the game was just that? We need to make the voices for that to happen" said King in a serious tone.

"Oh my…" said Shuka softly, grabbing her temples; Nanaka made a bitter smile. It seemed that they would be covered in work; from zero to everything.

Nanaka rubbed Shuka's back gently.

"You will be ok, don't worry about it…" said Nanaka softly, they shared some smiles.

"We will start those recordings next week too…" said the Chief moving his papers in the folder.

"Next Week?!" snapped "First years".

"So, recording for the Second single, plus the game?!" asked Anchan a bit overwhelmed.

"Sound like a lot…. doesn't it?…" said Rikako shyly by her side; "First years" and "Second years" shared some worried faces.

"Girls, it's not that much…" said Arisa calmly, "right?" she asked, looking to Aina and Nanaka; Aina opened her eyes wide and made a sweet smile, while Nanaka just rose her eyebrows.

"Well, no…it's not," said Aina with a smile.

"Besides we are nine, we will take turns… don't worry…" said Nanaka in her monotone.

"Eh..?" said Anchan surprised; Shuka gave Nanaka a proud smile.

"Well, they are 'Third years'—" started King.

"They are the experienced ones…" finished Aikyan.

Nanaka smiled proudly, they were right, Arisa was an actress with far more experience than any of the members, she was used to recording long hours; Aina was already an experienced _Seiyuu,_ so she was used to recording, and so was Nanaka.

"We will be together, it will be fun too, right?" said Arisa, everybody said a soft "yes" to her.

"Good, because as you already know, your first Anime season was scheduled for this summer, and you need to start recording for that too…" said the Chief of staff with his harsh tone, it seemed that he was equally tired as them, and also wanted to go home, and it was understandable, they had the _Nama_ started at 21:00hrs. It had been almost 2 hours of show, and all this was now taking too long...

All the girls made sounds of excitement about the Anime; Anchan almost lost herself once again, she was really touched by this, maybe about the whole day...

"Ok, ok, girls! God! Why are you so loud..." said the Chief grabbing his temples, "I'm glad you are all happy about the Anime, but it's also hard work, you need to record the songs too, not just the dialogue for the episodes..."

"Isn't it exciting?!" Interrupted Anchan, her excitement overflowing; "First years" yelled a loud "Yeah!" with Shuka close behind, while Aina laughed nervously like an old man. Arisa, Rikako, and Nanaka shared some apologetic smiles and just sighed.

The Chief of staff sighed too, this was pointless at this time, so he gave up.

"Ok. So summing up," said the Chief, the girls became silent," New _'Niconama'_ show, Second Single, Aqours in SIF, event in Numazu Gamers, First season of the Anime, and µ's final Love Live!"

It seemed like the Chief had taken their breath away; all of them looked at him in awe, it was a mixed feeling of anticipation, excitement, fear, anxiety, but also, joy. This was what they were waiting for, right now, today was their first step, they had conquered one big achievement, and now they wanted more...

"So we will put practice a side for a while; your teachers are quite busy with µ's right now, with the Final Live and such; also, you are not going to perform yet..." Nanaka and Shuka shared some sad glances, that could only mean fewer hours with each other "...so there's no point on holding practice sessions yet... You need to concentrate on recording, on singing lessons and learn more about the project..."

All the girls nodded and said a loud "Yes".

"Good, you are dismissed! Great job everyone!"  
He clapped, followed by his staff, the girls bowed politely and said a soft "thank you".

Slowly they started to get up; Nanaka just couldn't feel her butt anymore, it had been too much time seated in almost the same position, she was collecting her stuff when Shuka grabbed Nanaka's water once again. They shared glances...

Without saying a thing, Shuka took her own bottle and gave it to Nanaka, and without taking her eyes away from her, she drank again from the bottle, using the straw.

Nanaka understood, and she did the same with Shuka's bottle; this act didn't last long, both removed the straws from their mouths with shy smiles; those were kisses.

With a lot of noise, they left the tiny little white room and headed towards the changing room. Even if it was late, and the day seemed that it wasn't going to end soon, the girls were still really hyped, it could be noticed by the happy and loud cheers echoing inside the Lantis' halls.

It seemed that the Sunshine crew was the only one left in the building. So they kept the happy pace towards the changing room.

"I'm still amazed that Suwawa didn't faint..."

Nanaka heard behind her; it was King's voice, Nanaka just blinked. She wasn't wrong, she was amazed too; the day just couldn't be any longer, they had been working since morning, practicing for the event, the actual event, and then the live stream; if she was still functional, it was because God is great.

"Don't pay her any mind..."

She suddenly heard while someone clung to her arm. Of course, that someone could only be Shuka.

"Actually I don't..." said Nanaka in her monotone, moving her head to the side, softly touching Shuka's; Shuka answered with a little jump of joy and then grabbed Nanaka's hand, entwining their fingers. It was as if all the noise the girls were making faded...

"Are you very tired?" asked Shuka softly, Nanaka gave her a tired face.

"I don't know how I'm still moving..." said Nanaka in her monotone, "Are you ok?"

"I'm good... tired too, indeed this had been a long day..." said Shuka in a more serious tone.

"Yes... But..." Nanaka locked gazes with Shuka, both shared a sad look "About what happened after the event... are you ok?"

Shuka stopped her footsteps and looked at Nanaka with a sad face.

"How...? Osuwa...?"

"I'm your _girlfriend_... and I practiced with you more times than the rest of the members..." said Nanaka with her serious tone; Shuka pouted.

"I... damn! I'm so helpless... I—"

"Hey, ~ C'mon! Ya' lovebirds! Move out of the way!" said King loudly, passing besides them, along with Aiai and Aikyan, of course laughing and making noise.

"Everything ok Suwawa?" asked Arisa, walking by with Aina; Nanaka just nodded with a shy smile, Shuka gave them a wider one, while tightening her grip on Nanaka's held hand.

So with all the members gone, -because Anchan and Rikako were ahead of them- Nanaka looked at Shuka once again.

"Sweetie, don't say those things. If someone is helpless at dancing, that's me...not you," said Nanaka tightening her hand on Shuka's once again.

"But... Osuwa, I fucked up in the dance..." said Shuka almost with a whine and looking at her feet in shame, "If there's something that I'm proud of, are my dancing skills! And I messed up!" finished Shuka looking at Nanaka with watery eyes.

"Hey Hey," said Nanaka, breaking away from Shuka's hand and softly touching her cheek, "I bet no one noticed it...and it's ok... now you can do better..."

"But, Osuwa..." whined Shuka, and a tear escaped from her eye, "If I can't even dance correctly, it's like I've lost the only thing I was good at"

Nanaka gave her a lovely look, and with her gentle finger dried that tear away.

"Don't say nonsense..." said Nanaka sweetly, "You are good at a lot of things, and it's ok to be frustrated. Also, Shuka, Sweetie, this was our first performance as Aqours, we were all really nervous, I, myself didn't do all the movements, maybe someone else made a mistake too... but at the end of the day, the event was successful, we debuted flawlessly, and the fans were happy and had fun..."

Shuka sobbed and then she bit her lips, Nanaka was right.

Nanaka gave her a coy smile.

"Did Shuka have fun too...?" asked Nanaka with her singsong tone; Shuka smiled shyly at her.

"Yes, Shuka did..." said Shuka giggling and giving her a wide smile.

Nanaka could feel her heart melting, maybe this was the reason why she still had energy and standing after this long day; Shuka's smile could recharge her batteries no matter what.

"Good, that's what matters..." said Nanaka, and grabbed Shuka's hand once again, "Now that you know that you made a mistake, you can do better next time..."

"Osuwa..." said Shuka softly, then she smiled wide at her.

Shuka looked at both sides of the hall; nobody was near, so she took a step towards Nanaka and they locked their lips in a quick, but soft, and pure kiss.

"My, I was dying to kiss you all the _Niconama_..." said softly Shuka departing from Nanaka's lips.

"That's why you kept confusing our bottles...?" said Nanaka softly, Shuka giggled.

"You...you noticed?..."

"Of course, it was my bottle..." said Nanaka and continued walking, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm dying to get out of this uniform and go home..." Shuka giggled and they continued their way to the changing room.

" _Ne_...you know, I thought I was practicing a lot, but the fact that I made a mistake shows that I haven't been practicing enough..." said Shuka while walking.

"Mm? But you practiced a lot..." said Nanaka nonchalantly.

"I need to practice more... besides, now that we aren't having any dance practice, we will see each other less..."

"Yes... that's true..." said Nanaka reaching the changing room's door.

"So, I thought that we could continue our private dance sessions..." said Shuka shyly.

"I would love too— Eh? What the heck?" said Nanaka looking inside the changing room, holding the door.

"Eh?... What? Guys?" asked Shuka from behind.

The changing room was awkwardly quiet, everybody was in front of their respective lockers, but weirdly no one was getting undress, or where actually changing. They were standing still; Anchan was standing with her back to the lockers and looking at her feet; Aina was softly sobbing with a tissue, Arisa rubbing her back with a silent Rikako; "First years" were quiet too, King was sitting on a bench with her sight lost in her shoes, while Aiai was with her head back, eyes shut tight and Aikyan was the first one to notice the happy couple arriving.

"Hey! About time!" said Aikyan loudly, then dropped something inside her bag, her voice interrupting everyone else thingie and locking gazes with the couple.

"What the hell is going on?" said Shuka walking in, Nanaka broke their entwined hands to walk towards Aina.

"What's wrong Ainya?" asked Nanaka with concern; Aina, Arisa, and Rikako looked at her with sad faces, Aina just sobbed.

"Nothing really..." said Arisa with a shy smile.

"Eh?!" said surprised Nanaka, then she blinked a few times.

 _Everybody is quiet, crying and weird...and nothing is happening?_  
 _These people sure are weird..._

"Hey, Anchan?" called Shuka on the other side of the changing room, Nanaka turned around to see Shuka and Anchan, of course, she was curious about what the Leader might say about this.

Anchan looked at Shuka and gave her a shy smile, and then she brought her right index to her lips, telling Shuka to stay quiet.

Nanaka blinked a few times; Shuka turned around to lock gazes with Nanaka, of course, they shared some concerned looks. Nanaka looked at Arisa, Aina, and Rikako again, but no one looked back at her, so she looked at Shuka again, both shrugged.

 _That's it, they finally lost some screws._

Nanaka walked towards her locker, that of course, happened to be next to Shuka's. So without saying anything else she first opened it and left her new folder inside. She was about to start getting undress when she felt someone's sobbing next to her.

She blinked a few times.

 _What—?_

Nanaka looked to her side, Shuka was standing looking at her locker, drying her tears with clumsy hands. Nanaka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

 _What the hell is wrong here?!_

She looked back to everyone; all the members seemed in deep thought or crying, but with no apparent reason. She went closer to Shuka and softly touched her shoulder.

"Sweetie..." whispered Nanaka concerned, but Shuka gave her a shy smile.

"It's ok... Suwawa... it's... I'm... I'm just happy..." said Shuka drying some tears.

Nanaka frowned.

 _Happy? Eh?!_

Then she turned around once again, she blinked a few times trying to move the gears of her mind. What the hell was going on?! Why everyone was acting so unlike them?

She separated from Shuka; her sight traveling from member to member, she scanned the room, the quietness, the soft sobbing, the ambient...

And she saw just, girls.

And that was it.

They had lost that today. Being just girls.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows in sadness; today was their debut, today their idol activities had started and they weren't going to stop for the next five years. It overwhelmed them.

That's what was going on; after that day, the pressure, practice, the event, the _Nama_ , the announcements, what was going to happen from then on, it overwhelmed them. And right now, in the quietness of the changing room, where no one else could see them, they could just take the time to realize and take in the real weight of what the hell was going on...

Nanaka could feel her feet sore, her legs shaking, her back aching, her arms heavier and her head spinning, all because of this day; this was the fruit of practice and achieving a great goal, their first event into this world, the results of one day in the idol word, but she couldn't feel anything else but joy.

They had made it. They had survived to this day. Her, with these eight girls; they took this huge steps and it was great. Tiring, but incredibly satisfying. Even if this meant that they had to lose what meant to be normal girls, because now they weren't, they were idols.

So yes, those weren't tears of total sadness, there was also a joy to them...

Nanaka closed her eyes, feeling it, now she could totally understand, these people hadn't lost any screws, these people were feeling the joy, feeling the tiredness, feeling the sadness, feeling everything they weren't allowed to feel on camera, feeling the moment, right now, in the quietness of their own, as a group.

"How is it?"

Nanaka heard, it was Anchan's voice; Nanaka opened her eyes and turned to see Anchan with her "Suwa face", Anchan had a coy smile.

"I'm overwhelmed by all this..." said Nanaka softly, "But, I feel happy..."

Anchan nodded.

"Well, we all are, aren't we?" said King standing up, it seemed that she was done looking to her shoes.

"We are, I'm excited, I want to do a lot of things!" said Aikyan, now starting to undress.

"We will, we have a LOT to do now..." said Arisa opening her locker.

"I wonder, why the hell the Chief wanted to give us the folders and to revise what was next, like right now, after the live stream," asked Rikako getting undressed.

"Yeah! Like if we weren't tired!" said Aiai undoing her hair.

Nanaka turned around and started undressing like everybody else, it seemed that her moment of calm needed to wait; so she first started taking off her shirt.

"Maybe he wanted to let us know that this is just starting... so don't take this lightly..." said Arisa.

"Besides, tomorrow is our day off... maybe he took this opportunity and that's it..." said Anchan.

 _Yes, torment us with everything that comes, with everything we must do..._

Nanaka took her skirt off, a little bit annoyed, maybe the Chief could have waited and let them be at ease with their own overwhelming feelings about everything they just had experienced, but not, that wasn't enough...

"He should have waited till' our next day of work; today I just had enough... I can't feel my soul" said King a bit annoyed.

"Well, we need to take everything he throws at us..." said Rikako.

"I think I can't take any more emotions..." said Aina softly on the other side of the room.

"My, Ainya you are totally a crybaby!" said Aiai in a mocking tone; Nanaka turned around a little bit annoyed about that to lock gazes with Aiai, but Aiai was too into her changing.

"Hey! Don't say that! I'm—" was saying, Aina.

"I love that underwear..." said Shuka by her side; Nanaka blinked furiously, paying attention to Shuka and not to Aina's words.

"Eh?..." said Nanaka with a goofy smile.

"Your underwear..." giggled Shuka now red of embarrassment; Nanaka looked at herself, once again she was wearing cute Sanrio undies. She snapped and covered herself with her blouse.

Shuka laughed, Nanaka's cheek became wild red, and then pouted.

"Don't worry Suwawa, I love those too..." said Shuka taking her jeans out of the locker "You can't only wear lace undies..."

"Why...why not?" said Nanaka putting on her blouse.

"Because Sanrio and cute characters are part of you..." said Shuka now putting on her pants, "and I love that side of you..."

Nanaka gave her a shy look but didn't say anything; if Shuka was ok with someone like her, childish, demure and quiet... then so be it.

"I..." started Shuka shyly, "I saw you took pictures with Aina..."

Nanaka froze, maybe she stopped breathing too; they locked gazes.

"You took pictures with everyone too..." said Nanaka in a dry tone.

"Are...are you jealous?" asked Shuka shyly.

Nanaka frowned.

"No.," she said dryly and took her pantyhose out of the locker.

"You sure?..." tried Shuka again.

 _Is she provoking me?... No, not today...I can't take this today..._

Nanaka sighed.

"I'm not Shuka, are you? Remember, I need to do my task with Aina, of course, I need to take pictures with her..." said Nanaka moving the pantyhose around.

Shuka remained silent for a full minute to take her sweater out of the locker.

"Of course I am..." said Shuka softly and in a low tone.

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face", her pantyhose already in place, then she took out her one-piece dress out of the locker.

 _Of course, she is..._

Nanaka put on her dress, trying to ignore that, she didn't have the energy to take Shuka's jealousy or start something about it.

Shuka put her leather jacket on, and then her beret; she was ready.

"Osuwa..." she called.

Nanaka finished with her dress and then looked at her, raising her eyebrows.

"What can I do?" asked Shuka softly and shyly, she was looking at her feet.

"About?"

"My jealousy... I know, God, I really know that it's your job and you need to do it, I know that, but gee, it's giving me so much trouble..." said Shuka softly for no one but Nanaka to hear, it seemed that the mood inside the changing room was restored because now it was noisy again.

"You want to have this conversation, here?..." asked Nanaka grabbing her Kanan outfit.

"Well, I... I don't know...I'm hurt... I feel hurt..." said Shuka, imitating Nanaka and taking You's clothes too.

"I know it hurts you, and I'm hoping you get that, what I do, isn't because I want to hurt you..." said Nanaka without looking at Shuka, she was just to concentrated arranging Kanan clothes in a hanger.

"I know..." said Shuka.

"Hum"

Nanaka took a few steps to the bench in the middle of the room to leave the hanger and then went back to her locker.

"Sweetie can you zip up my dress?" asked Nanaka with a lovely tone, Shuka smiled wide and nodded.

She left her hanger next to Nanaka's and came back.

"Turn around..." said Shuka with a lovely tone, Nanaka did what she was told.

There should be a way for Shuka to feel more secure about this relationship, and to overcome her jealousy, it wasn't sane to make her jealous, and for Shuka to "counterattack" by trying to make Nanaka jealous, just for the sake of provoking her to be mad, and for her to later punish Shuka's childish behavior...

She needed to compensate for this _NanaAina_ act.

"You know, I was thinking..." started Nanaka, Shuka stopped zipping just in the middle of Nanaka's back, "What about if I made a 'ship' name for ourselves..."

"Eh?" said Shuka at her back.

"Just like I created the _NanaAina_ , I can upload pictures with you too..." said Nanaka softly.

"What? Seriously?" asked Shuka.

"Shuka, I can take pictures with everyone... not just Aina..." said Nanaka with a tired tone.

"Yes...that's actually right..." said Shuka softly, like just realizing that.

"I can upload pictures with you... we can be close too, the Chief didn't say anything about it; in fact, he said we should, not just Aina and I—" Nanaka was interrupted by a tight hug from behind.

"I love you..." murmured Shuka on her back; Nanaka closed her eyes softly and smiled sweetly, she gently touched Shuka's hands.

"I love you too..." said Nanaka softly; Shuka giggled, "So, can this ease your pain?"

"Yes..." said Shuka softly, separating herself from Nanaka's back and finishing zipping the dress.

Nanaka turned around to see Shuka's happy smile, but was surprised by a hug, Shuka encircled her arms around Nanaka's neck; Nanaka hugged her by the waist, they lovingly put their foreheads together.

No one said a thing, they just kept losing themselves into their eyes, completely ignoring that they were in the changing room, with all the members around; it was like everything else faded, pressure, work, tiredness and of course, noises.

So, putting everything behind them, they kissed.

"Woa! Hold on you two!"

They hear a loud and squeaky voice, that was Aiai.

Nanaka opened her eyes almost abruptly and tried to separate from Shuka, but Shuka just clung to her neck; both looked to the rest of the members.

"You Guys, that's not cool..." said King with her hanger in her hands.

"Why? Why do you care?" asked Shuka with a serious tone, "This is not new for you"

"There are poor people here!" whined Aikyan.

"That doesn't mean that you can do those stuff in front of us!" squeaked Aiai.

"Eh? What thing?" asked Rikako, then she looked at Arisa.

"I didn't catch it..." said Arisa grabbing her bag, but giving them a serious face; Nanaka and Shuka separated from each other.

"They were making out," said Aina in a gloomy tone, leaving the changing room, not giving everyone a second sight.

Nanaka frowned and made a bitter smile; she mended Shuka's heart but broke Aina's even more...

 _I can't find the balance between these two... I'm sorry Aina..._

"It's ok, I'm happy that you two feel so comfortable around us..." said Anchan with a happy tone.

"Do you?" asked King astonished.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Anchan in a carefree tone, grabbing her bag and hanger, Nanaka took this opportunity to put her folder inside her bag then grabbed her coat and scarf from the locker.

"Anchan, I think they shouldn't do that in public..." said Arisa concerned, taking her hanger.

"But this isn't public... this is us..." retorted Anchan.

"Public!" squeaked Aikyan.

"Guys, I thought you were ok with this," said Shuka a bit annoyed.

"And we are!" said Anchan quickly looking at Shuka and Nanaka.

"Yes we are, but you need to behave!" said Arisa.

"I think there's no safer place than the changing room, with us…" said Anchan again.

"Next thing you will be _doing it_ in the showers!" said Aiai, everybody made some surprises sounds and gasps.

"Do... Don't be ridiculous!" snapped Shuka bright red as a tomato.

"Maybe they already _did_ it!" said King.

"Uhhhgggg King! We use those showers!" said Aikyan with disgust.

 _Just what the hell are they imagining... we have decency..._

Nanaka blinked a few times, and put on her scarf,

 _We wait till there's no one here..._

And she put on her coat at her own pace...

Nanaka walked to the bench to pick up her hanger, ignoring everyone's comments on what they should or not do in front of them, once she had it, she looked at everybody.

"Can we drop this topic? It's late, I'm tired, we all are... I wanna go home... thank you" said Nanaka in her monotone; turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Ye...Yeah!" said Shuka behind her, and followed out of the room.

Of course, all the members followed through, they walked trying to keep the topic till' production's office to leave their respective hangers with the character's uniform. Aina's hanger was already there, it seemed that she was mad enough for her to go without saying goodbye to any of the members.

Then they walked towards the exit of the Lantis building.

Nanaka was walking at her pace when she felt her right hand being grabbed.

"I'm sorry Osuwa..." said Shuka softly,

"Why are you apologizing now?" said Nanaka in a tired tone but tightening her grip on Shuka's hand,

"The kiss... I don't know, I just couldn't defend us..." said Shuka softly,

"Sweetie, we don't need to defend ourselves to the members..." said Nanaka in her nonchalant tone, then they locked gazes, "And definitely you mustn't apologize for kissing me..." Nanaka smiled at her.

Shuka smiled wide and went closer to Nanaka, making some cute little jumps. Nanaka smiled sweetly at her; yes, Shuka was still a kid.

Nanaka took out her phone with her left hand.

"I'll call you a taxi..." said Nanaka in her _ikemen_ voice.

"Eh? Why? Tomorrow is our day off...I could go to your—" tried Shuka.

"No Sweetie, we need to sleep in our own beds tonight..." said Nanaka softly, Shuka stopped her jumps and her smile faded.

"Are... are you... for real?" asked Shuka in a sad tone, this was the first time Nanaka had denied Shuka to stay with her.

"Shuka, I'm tired, you are tired, I need to...sleep, to process all of this..." said Nanaka stopping her steps at the main entrance of the building. Surprisingly, Aina was there, outside, looking towards the street.

All the members also stopped besides them.

"Is that Aina-san?" asked Rikako.

"I guess it is, I'll call her," said Anchan and rushed out of the building.

Nanaka took this opportunity to use her taxi app to send Shuka home.

"It's not because you are mad at me or something, right?" asked Shuka shyly; Nanaka looked up at her and rose her eyebrows.

"No Shuka, I'm not mad..."

"Then...?" asked Shuka with almost a whine.

"I told you... you will rest better without me in the bed... besides, your mother must be worried..." said Nanaka in a "matter of fact" tone; Shuka pouted.

"We can see each other in the afternoon... don't make such a face Shukashuu... is just because I want to sleep and rest..."

"Ok... I understand" said Shuka giving her a smile, "But I miss you already..." said Shuka with a coy smile.

Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled sweetly at Shuka; she removed her scarf from her neck, gently put it around Shuka's, and gave two turns around it. Both shared a shy smile.

Shuka took Nanaka's scarf and hid her face in it, slowly closing her eyes and smelling it.

"Now I can bear to miss you..." said Shuka shyly, Nanaka rolled her eyes.

Anchan opened the door once again to get inside with Aina behind; a chill wind came inside and made everyone shiver in their spots. Outside was really cold, and it was softly snowing.

"Well, seeing that we will be stuck here a few more minutes till' our taxis arrive, I want to thank everyone for your hard work..." said Anchan, and bowed.

"Eh? Anchan? What?" said Aikyan, and somehow everybody did a circle.

"Is she doing her Leader thing?..." asked Aiai in her mocking tone.

"Leader or not..." said Anchan with a smile, "I wanted to... we worked hard today, and I expect to keep working hard, with all of you...in this project, making us proud...making Aqours proud, today..."she stopped, it seemed that she was getting emotional again, "Today... we achieved something huge, we did it guys, we...the nine of us...we can shine too..."

Everybody gave Anchan a big smile; yes, it was late, Yes, they were tired, but sure they were happy.

"What happened in the changing room; I know we all have a lot of feelings inside, "continued Anchan, "and it's important to take our time to think, to process, to enjoy what we are experiencing... time passes by just too fast...and we need to enjoy every moment...every experience..."

Everybody nodded.

"We will work hard; the Second single..." Anchan looked at Shuka, both shared a nod, "the live broadcasts," everybody nodded, "the events in Numazu," everybody made a soft "Yes", " the first season of the Anime..."

Everybody shared some shy smiles.

"And of course, µ's Final Love Live!" finished Anchan and no one said a word, they shared concerned looks; actually this wasn't a task, they couldn't do anything about it, just go and watch the show, but it seemed like the most terrifying task of all... watch your idols go.

"This, personally, is the most exciting task of all..." spoke Anchan once again, "For me, µ's is like, I don't know, everything; I went to their last Live...as a fan, and now...I'm going to watch them end...as their successor... it's... I..." she started tearing up again.

"No, please Anchan..." said Aikyan.

"C'mon, Leader..." said Aiai, and it seemed that the circle got smaller, they even hugged each other; Anchan couldn't be helped but to start crying again, Aina followed her.

"I'm really sorry, but I just can't!" said Anchan with sadness, but with a lot of emotion too, "I'm the successor of one of my favorite idols! I'm working on this project with incredible people!... I was about to quit being a _Seiyuu!_ But no! I have this chance to sing, to dance, to perform in a franchise that blows my mind! We have the chance to make CDs, to voice the first season of an Anime!, I have this opportunity in a lifetime to be better, to be stronger, and I just can't do it without any of you... so THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she shouted and bowed.

"Thank you so much!" said all the girls after Anchan, and bowed too.

They all stood looking at each other with their eyes full of tears, maybe everyone was feeling something similar to Anchan, but she had the guts to shout it out. That's why she was the leader.

The cell phones started to ring, meaning that some of the taxis arrived; of course, everybody was taking one, it was too late to take the train.

"I guess that's our call..." said Aiai checking her phone.

"Mine isn't here yet..." said Arisa checking her phone, "Aida-san, why don't you just go with Anchan?"

"Eh? What about you?" said Rikako with a shocked face.

"Anchan, can you give Aida-san a ride?" asked Arisa ignoring Rikako completely.

"Yeah, Sure! C'mon 'Riko-chan'!" said Anchan using her Chika voice; Rikako gave Arisa a sad look and followed Anchan through the door.

"Yours is here too..." said Nanaka to Shuka in her monotone, but Shuka just pouted, "What? What's wrong?"

"Come with me..." said Shuka softly.

Nanaka blinked a few times, and softly sighed.

"I'll walk you out, Nothing else..." said Nanaka grabbing Shuka's hand; Shuka did a little jump of happiness and with a wide smile they walked outside.

It was freaking freezing.

"I want my hot water bottle..." murmured Nanaka, and soon they got close to the taxi.

"You know I can be yours tonight..." said Shuka slyly.

"Shuka...please, don't make it harder than it is..." said Nanaka opening the door

"I know..." said Shuka softly, "What about you Nanaka?" asked Shuka in a serious tone.

"I'll ask for one later... Don't worry..."

"Send me a message when you are home, ok?" said Shuka still serious.

"Of course Sweetie..." said Nanaka softly, "You too..."

"I miss you already..." said Shuka getting close and stole a kiss from Nanaka's lips.

It was a small peck on the lips, and then she got inside the car; Nanaka closed the door and the taxi started with no delay.

Nanaka sighed softly. She felt dead tired.

She once again walked back to the building at her own pace and entered because it was too cold outside. To her surprise, Arisa and Aina were still there.

"Oh, it seems that 'Third years' were left behind..." said Arisa looking at Nanaka going in.

"Eh? Really?" asked Nanaka looking around.

"Why didn't you go with your _girlfriend_?" asked Aina with bitterness.

Nanaka and Arisa looked at her with a sad expression.

"Not you too..." said Nanaka grabbing her temples.

"Aina-san, how is that your taxi isn't here yet? You were the first one here" asked Arisa trying to change the topic.

"I live too far Arisha, no one wants to pick me up," said Aina with a mix of sadness and seriousness.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows in sadness; yes it was really late and she lived too far for any taxi to want to take her there. Nanaka locked gazes with Arisa.

"But you called one right?" asked Nanaka towards Aina.

"Nope, no one wants to do that ride..." said Aina, softly closing her phone, "Darn! I'm gonna be broke!" she said now rising her tone, "Did you see our schedules?! Leaving from here almost every day at late hours and such, there's no way I can pay for so many taxis! Or even to get one!..."

"How about renting something closer?" asked Arisa.

"I can't afford it..." said Aina in her gloomy tone.

"Arisa-san, you called your taxi already right?" asked Nanaka; Arisa nodded.

"Here, it says it's less than 5 minutes from here..." said Arisa checking her phone.

Nanaka hummed; so she would be left alone with Aina, and eventually, Aina would be left alone for who knows how long. That wasn't fair.

Nanaka pulled out her phone to see the taxi app; it seemed that Shuka was still on her way home.

Nanaka looked at Aina, she must be feeling tired, frustrated and lonely... it was painful.

So, Nanaka closed her phone and took a deep breath; there wasn't anything wrong in helping a friend in trouble.

 _I'm sorry Shuka, but I can't leave her here..._

"Aina..." called Nanaka softly, "Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

"Eh?!" said Arisa and Aina at the same time, opening their mouths and eyes like fried eggs, astonished.

"Have you lost your mind?!" said Aina in her loud tone.

"Eh?" said Nanaka confused.

"I agree; are you sane?" said Arisa with a frown.

"Why? What? It's not a big deal—" tried Nanaka.

"What about Shukashuu?!" said Aina loudly.

"What about her? Aina, I'm asking you to come to sleep, nothing else..." said Nanaka in a deadpan tone.

"Yes, but... what is she gonna say if she finds out that I'm at your place and not her! There's a reason why she didn't stay at your place tonight... right?" said Aina almost stomping her words.

"I sent her home because I wanted to sleep, and rest... with her, I just can't do that..." said Nanaka.

"And you think that you could do that with me?—-" Aina was saying.

"You better!" said Arisa with her diligent tone; Nanaka and Aina locked gazes with her, "Aina-san, I'm just as shocked as you with this, but I get it, you live far away, no taxi will drive you there, it's also really late, and Suwawa is giving you a choice... is not perfect, but it's a place to stay for the night..."

"What about your place? I can crash there, I was there once..." tried Aina with a desperate tone, "I rather prefer to be with you than with Suwawa"

"Thanks..." said Nanaka with bitterness.

"Suwawa is not like that; you know I would die to spend the night with you, but I don't want to cause you any trouble; if Shuka finds out, you are going to suffer..." said Aina with her eyes watering.

"She doesn't need to find out..." said Arisa; Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"What?" said Aina and Nanaka at the same time.

"You know, we were lucky that 'First years' left together, and Aida-san with Anchan, I'm the only witness, and I can keep this secret…this can even make our 'Third years' relationship better... " said Arisa, then she looked at Aina, "I'm counting that you will behave and not going to try anything funny"

"Anything funny?" repeated Aina softly, "What the hell do you mean?! " then she recovered her high pitch, "Arisha! I'm the first one who was against this! Let me stay with you!"

"You can't! My brother and parents are at home, they came to see the event today! So there's no room left." said Arisa now a bit annoyed, then she took her phone out of her pocket.

"It's not that terrible..." said Nanaka with her nonchalant tone, "Besides I'm the one who offered it"

"Well, it seems that my ride is here..." said Arisa, then she looked at Nanaka and Aina, "It's not, actually it's a good call; I don't know what you two are going to do, but Aina-san, decide soon, Suwawa is not going to wait for you forever..." then she looked at Nanaka, "About what happened earlier in the changing room, I thought we agreed that you would behave with Saito-san in front of the members..."

"That was before we told everyone—" tried Nanaka to retort.

"I don't care! If it was before or after, Suwawa, decency... you can't be acting like that, so reckless... Remember that there are feelings involved..." finished Arisa, and then she started walking towards the door.

"Send me a message when you both arrive somewhere safe!" said Arisa, then left the building.

 _I can't believe I have to share my Subunit with this woman too… God save my soul…_

Nanaka mentally facepalmed, she would have to start trusting Arisa more often and to bear her.

The place became silent.

"So, have you decided yet?" asked Nanaka while taking out her phone again.

 _Feelings involved? Who's? Mine? Shuka's?... Aina's?_

Nanaka checked that Shuka was already home, so now she could use the app to call a taxi for her.

"I don't know... are...are you sure you want to do this?" asked Aina softly.

"Of course, that's why I offered in the first place..." said Nanaka without taking her eyes from the screen, while moving her fingers to ask for the taxi.

"But Shukashuu?" asked Aina shyly.

"Aina, I'm confident that nothing is going to happen... I'm not good at lying to Shuka, but technically, it's not lying if you don't give all the information out..." she said still typing, "and there's nothing wrong if two friends share a roof for the night, I'm trying to be helpful here..." said Nanaka finishing with her phone.

"Well... if you are ok, I guess…" said Aina shyly.

"Then it's settled, you are going home with me…" said Nanaka locking gazes with Aina, both shared a sweet smile.

"Thanks…" said Aina in a cute tone and making a sweet face, it melted Nanaka's heart.

 _Oh, my… was this a good call?… can I survive this woman…? Shuka just can't know about this, she would be so freaking mad… but… I'm helping a friend, there's nothing wrong in this… right?—_

A message interrupted Nanaka's train of thought. It was Shuka's message that she was home safe and missing her. Nanaka frowned with a bitter smile, her heart felt heavy; this was exactly what she didn't need to end the day, some moral pressure…

 _Feelings involved… Arisa was talking about Aina… Doing things with the members around is not because she is against them, it's because I'm hurting Aina…_

Suddenly, she felt her left hand being grabbed; something went all over her body, a sensation of excitement, but also something comforting, it was a similar feeling to when she was about to go on stage and Aina had calmed every inch of Nanaka.

They looked at each other with sad faces.

"It's going to be ok…" said Aina softly, "we aren't doing anything wrong…"

Nanaka nodded getting lost into Aina's eyes.

They had to wait inside the building for a few more minutes for the taxi to arrive.

Indeed that day had been LONG and full of emotions.

The Sunshine project had finally started in all its glory. Right then, there was no turning back, they had debuted, they held their first _Niconama_ , there was a busy and hectic future waiting for them to fulfill all their dreams and expectations.

Of course, they were afraid, tired and also eager to see what was coming up next, but at least they weren't alone.

 **Nanaka held Aina's hand tightly, waiting for that taxi to come; she just couldn't but feel nervous, her heart pounding fast and unsteady.**

 **Maybe because of the situation, maybe because she was eager about the project, or maybe…just maybe… because she felt happy, feeling that she had achieved something big.**

.

.

The beginning of the project was indeed hectic.

The event of January 11th left a deep impression for each one of the members; that day, Nanaka arrived home so deadly tired that she just uploaded a single selfie with her " _Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?_ " outfit, and then she just forgot about the project's existence until two days later, when she uploaded to her Twitter 3 significant pictures; the one that Arisa took with Aiai and Aina, one with Aina and wrote " _NanaAina_ ", and the most important, the selfie with Shuka, where she wrote " _NanaShuka_ " with You's phrase " _Yousoro_ " on it, adding a dolphin and an anchor as emojis. (those were Kanan's and You's symbol images). Of course, this had a positive reaction on Shuka.

On the other hand, Shuka uploaded pictures with Rikako, one with Anchan, another with Aiai, and the last one with her beloved "Subunit A". Nanaka couldn't help but feel a bit sad about it. It seemed that for Shuka, "Second years" and her Subunit where more important…

Nanaka tried to not give it that much attention, in the end, the less attention the " _NanaShuka_ " had, the better…

January was a busy month; the recordings started, the _Niconamas_ were held too, or at least the one of "Second years".

Nanaka watched it with a grin on her face; watching the "Second year" trio was a lot of fun, it seemed that Rikako had a hard time trying to maintain Anchan and Shuka on a leash, but in the end, she became the mocking theme of the _Nama_ , either because of her lacking drawing skills, by having a little "accident" while doing the P.E segment. It had been hilarious.

Of course, watching Shuka was soothing too, but she had to recognize that Shuka was adorable while making a fool of herself too. At the end of the live broadcast, Nanaka was thankful that her turn was one month away, that meant that she had time to prepare herself to appear in front of a camera and start making a fool of herself.

In the love department, Nanaka and Shuka were actually good; the fact that they kept the practices in Shuka's house helped a lot.

They even shared a few short dates; they celebrated their month anniversary in a special restaurant where Shuka could eat all the meat she wanted, recalling that Shuka loved steak and hated raw food.

It was anecdotal to know that Anchan invited Shuka to eat sushi once, even if she didn't like it, so Shuka ended up asking for _Nato_ rolls and fries from another menu.

It made Nanaka happy to know that Shuka could find a good friend in Anchan; sure, Shuka shared a lot of different stories with Rikako and Anchan. Being in the same year group was making them really close, not that Nanaka could share her stories about Arisa and Aina with Shuka; firstly, because "Third years" weren't that close yet; and second, because Aina was there, and she just couldn't be in the conversation.

Of course, Shuka never knew that Aina had spent that night of January 11th at Nanaka's place. Maybe that was the very first secret the "Third years" shared...

And as far as Nanaka cared, it should remain a secret.

.

.

—-**0. February 2016. 0**—

January passed by in a blink of an eye because of all that was to be done.

The recording for the Second Single and SIF actually progressed pretty smoothly. They had some vocal classes, which compensated for dance classes. But it wasn't only classes and recording...

February 1st was also a day to remember.

They traveled for the first time to Numazu.

Numazu is a city located in eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, it's located 130 kilometers (81 miles) west of Tokyo, and it's a leisure destination known for its numerous hot springs. Mount Fuji, Japan's tallest mountain, may also be seen from Numazu on clear days.

They didn't have one of those days.

That day was raining heavily and it was really cold; indeed winter was there.

All the cast traveled to Numazu to learn more about the Anime they would start recording. The story was going to be set in a little town near Numazu; Uchiura and the little island in front of it; Awashima.

Also, their second PV would be in one of the 3 Aquariums Numazu had to offer, so they needed to check them out as well.

Of course, before the project wasn't even thought, the producers and director visited Numazu and Uchiura to get inspired. They created the base story and the characters based on what they saw at that moment. Something could be appreciated in the first PV.

But an Anime was mayor words.

So, the cast traveled by bus to Numazu, it wasn't a long ride, just about 1 hour 50 minutes.

They started early in the morning, it was just like when they had left for their training camp a few months ago.

Of course, everybody was really hyped.

Also, sitting arrangements on the bus were almost obvious. It was really similar to the ride to training camp.

On the back, Aina with Aikyan and Anchan; in front of them, King with Aiai, next Nanaka with Shuka, and at the front row, Arisa with Rikako.

Nanaka was seated next to the window once again, mostly because she suffered from motion sickness, so she made sure to take her medication before riding the bus, as a consequence, she became really sleepy, not that it was a bother for Shuka, on the contrary, because of it, both could cuddle or be more lovingly with each other.

Ignoring almost all the noise on the bus, and hiding in their seats, they played with their entwined fingers, Shuka would lay her head on Nanaka's shoulder, and Nanaka could give her lovely and cute kisses on her forehead.

They even shared a few quick pecks on their lips when they felt safe to do so.

Both just couldn't feel more in love with each other, and it seemed that Shuka was extremely fond of Nanaka's touch and presence. This was because they couldn't have full dates with each other.

But of course, their peace was interrupted by the Chief of staff, which meant that they had to seat straight in their seats and set aside the couple vibe.

"Girls, girls! May I have your attention please?…" said the Chief popping up from his seat. "First years" stopped chitchatting, Aina silenced her "old man" laughter, and Nanaka and Shuka broke their entwined fingers.

"I think we need to summarize today's activities…" he said taking out a piece of paper while trying to keep his balance on the bus.

"As we have already told you, the purpose of this trip is for you to experience the environment the girls grew up in first hand since the anime has started production you need to see, feel and taste where this is taking part in…"

The girls nodded.

"So, first we are touring a bit in Numazu city to see the station and surroundings; then we will go to Uchiura, you will visit the school which _Uranohoshi_ had been modeled off; we will see the beaches of Uchiura, and we will be crossing to Awashima too… Then we will visit Izu-Mito Sea Paradise Aquarium, and we will do a 'Subunit' activity…"

"Eh?!" gasped everyone in the bus.

"What?" asked the Chief.

"Subunits?…" asked Arisa concerned.

"But, we… we don't have names for our units yet…" said Rikako.

The Chief blinked a few times with a straight face.

"So?…" he asked.

"Well… I thought that 'Subunits' activities were not going to start until the fans named them… Right?…" asked Rikako shyly.

Nanaka and Shuka entwined their fingers again. Somehow, the Subunit matter was painful for them. Month after month hoping for them to be together, to later they learn that they must be apart.

And to tell the truth, Nanaka was hoping the same as Rikako, for their unit's activities to start after they could be named. This meant that their time with Shuka would be reduced starting today.

"Eh? why would you think that?… They had 'names' already, its 'Subunit A', Subunit B' and 'Subunit C', you already know the line up for each, so I can't see any problems for you to interact between units." he said with his harsh tone.

The mood in the bus became weird, between excitement and unease.

The Chief took out another paper.

"Well, since we are talking about Subunits, here," he said giving Arisa the paper, "These are the names for each Unit for the fans to vote on, it was out in last month's issue of the magazine… It came out yesterday"

"And what good is it going to be to us?" said Aikyan a bit annoyed.

"Well, nothing, just for fun, for you to know…" the Chief shrugged,

"What does it say _One-chan!_ " asked Aiai in Ruby's voice.

"Later…" said the Chief, stopping Arisa.

"Subunits are not that important right now… Try to enjoy the day, let's make a lot of memories, take pictures, remember your tasks with social media; the idea is for the franchise to be popular in the area, Uchiura is a small town, maybe it has nothing to offer, but with this project we can inject more tourism to the town…"said the Chief.

 _So, in other words, this is for commercial purposes too…_ _  
These people sell and sell…_

"But not only that, remember the plot of the story, we are saving Love Live!,'Chika-chan' and company, they want to save the school by being School Idols; right now you are trying to save a small and forgotten town… It's like the same" he said with a smile; Nanaka frowned.

 _No, it's not… They want to sell, period._

 _And they can't sell in Tokyo… Because_ _μ_ _'s was in Tokyo, and I bet they don't want to repeat the location, it has to be somewhere new, so they found a small town to put the circus in and start the show…._

 _We are their clowns…_

"Hey…what's wrong?" whispered Shuka at her side, "Are you dizzy?"

Nanaka blinked a few times snapping out of her thoughts, it seemed that she had tightened her grip on Shuka's hand.

"I'm ok, sorry…" and gave Shuka a sweet smile.

"Really?…" asked Shuka concerned.

"Don't worry…" said Nanaka looking through the window. It seemed she had had enough of the Chief speaking; he was giving them some instructions, but she didn't bother to pay any attention to him.

The rain seemed to be easing for while.

" _Ne_ … Osuwa" called Shuka softly.

Nanaka snapped out of her daydream. She noticed that the Chief was already in his seat and the lively chitchat from "First years", and Aina's old man laughter had come back. She missed all the instructions.

"What?..." asked Nanaka softly.

"You…you look beautiful today…" said Shuka with her cheeks bright red; Nanaka rose her eyebrows, was Shuka trying to be _Ikemen_?

"Uh…You look adorable too…" said Nanaka shyly.

"You are cute…" said Shuka and smiled wide.

Nanaka smiled back, she wanted to kiss her deeply and softly, but something else caught her sight. Nanaka frowned.

"Is… Is that my scarf?…" asked Nanaka.

"Oh!" snapped Shuka with a wide smile, "Yes, it is… Can I borrow it?" asked Shuka in an amused tone.

Nanaka hummed.

"Sweetie, you should have asked me before, that scarf doesn't match your yellow sweater or your coat… And definitely not with those shoes at all…" said Nanaka with a laugh caught in her mouth.

"Eh?! Really?! But... it's so fluffy… and… it smells like you…" she finished softly, taking the scarf to her face.

"But, it doesn't suit you…" laughed Nanaka.

"I think it doesn't fit you either…" said Shuka pouting.

"Of course it doesn't, I'm wearing brown… Oh! Wait…" said Nanaka undoing the buttons of her coat and opened it, she revealed a white and soft long sweater, "My sweater is white, it fits me!"

Shuka was looking at her in awe, but she didn't say a thing.

"What?…" asked Nanaka dryly.

"I… I just adore when you undress…" said Shuka shyly.

"Eh?!… Shukashuu…"

"Sorry!" said Shuka smiling wide and giggling, "Can't be helped…. _E_ _to_ , why are you wearing the high ponytail? I thought that hairstyle was to perform, or for the _Niconama_ …"

"Well, I'm going to visit where 'Kanan' lives right? I thought it would be suitable for me to bring the one thing that connects us; her high ponytail" said Nanaka showing Shuka the ponytail "Also, the lace is green…"

Shuka smiled wide.

"You are so clever… and cute…" said Shuka getting closer, Nanaka recognized that look on Shuka's face.

"I love you, but we can't…" whispered Nanaka; Shuka pouted.

"Ok Girls! We have arrived!" said the Chief of staff in his happy tone.

Shuka jumped on her seat and looked with a frightening look at her.

"Woa… Suwawa… we almost—"

"Yes… My, seating with each other is dangerous… Especially if we haven't been on a proper date…" said Nanaka grabbing her bag, all the girls started to move out of the bus.

"Uhm… You want to switch seats for the way back…?" asked Shuka taking the scarf off her neck.

"Maybe that's a good call…" said Nanaka.

"I miss you already…" said Shuka softly and left the scarf on the seat, "I guess I'm not taking this with me… Since it doesn't suit me…"

Nanaka giggled.

Sightseeing in Numazu was actually pretty interesting.

They were really hyped about it and took pictures and videos everywhere, even in front of Numazu station, which Nanaka thought was weird, because it wasn't a particularly interesting sight, but, of course, the group insisted in taking that picture because of Numazu's sign.

The good thing about this was that Shuka was very fond of Nanaka, and of course, she took the opportunity to be close to her, or even clinging to her, this being portrayed as Shuka resting her head on Nanaka's shoulder. It was adorable.

Aina, on the other hand, tried to stay as far from the couple as possible. Or at least, far from Nanaka.

It seemed that she was still feeling a bit guilty about what had happened on the night of January 11th.

Anyways, the tour in Numazu was very interesting. While they were wandering around and making memories, the Chief of staff was telling them about the anime, or what building was taken as reference for the Anime.

Later they went to Uchiura.

They replicated the picture from the first key visual of the project, the one with the "Save Love Live!". Of course, Shuka was clinging to Nanaka, same as You and Kanan were doing.

They watched Uchiura bay; it was indeed beautiful, a little bit cloudy and chilly, but nice. The 9 of them being there, walking and watching the places "the girls" lived was something interesting to feel.

For Nanaka, doing her Seiyuu activities was simple; got the role, studied a perfect suitable voice, went to a building and recorded the voice for a character, and then move on.

Until now.

There was something else here; they weren't just voice actresses, this wasn't just a study for a character for them to then record a voice.

Uchiura was where Kanan studied and lived; where she played with her childhood friends Chika and You, where she decided to become a school idol for the sake of saving her school, and she, Suwa Nanaka, was standing there, feeling, watching and breathing the spirit of a girl chasing for a dream.

"Suwawa…?"

She heard a voice, a diligent voice.

Nanaka snapped out of the resolution of her own mere existence in the project to greet Arisa.

The 9 of them were in line watching Uchiura beach.

For the first time in the whole trip, Aina was standing by her side and next to Arisa.

"What?…"

"I'm sorry to be your doom… but…" said Arisa with a bit of trouble, "I just couldn't help but notice that you haven't taken any picture with Aina-san…" said Arisa looking from Nanaka to little Aina in the middle.

Aina looked at Arisa, then turned to Nanaka and made a bitter expression.

Nanaka blinked a few times. Of course, the _NanaAina_ thingie…

"I can't blame her, " said Aina with a serious tone " Shuka has been clinging to her since we started this trip..."

"So?" asked Arisa.

"I don't want any trouble..."

"I appreciate the effort," said Nanaka.

"Nonsense, I'm getting a bit tired of this," said Arisa annoyed.

"You are not the only one..." said Aina looking at Nanaka.

"What? Don't give me that face..." said Nanaka.

"Suwawa, Ainya, stop the monkey business and start taking _'NanaAina_ ' pictures, if Shuka gets mad, so be it! We have already talked about it..."

 _Easy for you to say, she is not your girlfriend..._

Both remaining girls looked at each other with an apologetic smile.

"So?" asked Aina

Nanaka twitched her tongue.

"Alright ..." said Nanaka, and took out her phone.

Arisa smiled proudly, then she just ignored them while Nanaka and Aina turned around and prepare for the selfie.

"Remember to smile Suwa-chan!"

"Remember to be cute Ainya"

And Nanaka took the picture.

Everybody was taking pictures and moving around; even if the day was cloudy, being there with everybody was heartwarming, and made the day perfect.

At least that's what Nanaka thought being there with all these looneys.

"Isn't it great?" asked Anchan standing at her side.

"Hum," said Nanaka softly.

"I'm glad..." continued Anchan, Nanaka looked at her with her eyebrows risen, "Thanks so much Suwa-san, I'm glad you decide to stay with us"

Nanaka smiled at her.

"Well, it's not that I had another choice..." said Nanaka in her monotone; Anchan looked at her with a sad face.

"Aren't you happy?"

Nanaka blinked a few times, then looked at the looneys; 4 of them who were wearing beanies, and they were taking some silly pictures because of it...

"I can't say that..." added Nanaka.

They sat on a step of a staircase that leads to the beach, admiring how their fellow members were fooling around.

"Then?" asked Anchan.

"I feel out of place..." said Nanaka softly.

"About the project?"

"I don't know, I'm not your typical _Seiyuu_ , I'm still fighting to find my similarities with 'Kanan', I don't know... Also, I don't know if I fit in this group..." said Nanaka in a sad tone.

"I get it..." said Anchan.

"You do?"

"Yes; you know, you saved me back then in training camp, I was in doubt, then I realized my role here," said Anchan looking straight ahead, to the rest of the members, doing what they did best; noise

"I feel happy to be the Leader, I feel happy that we have this group, and you know why? Because we are all different..."

Nanaka looked at Anchan with a risen eyebrow.

"That is what makes us shine, the fact that we are all different..." said Anchan smiling proudly.

"Shine...?"

"Aqours can't be whole if you are not here with us; we need your demure and nonchalant personality," said Anchan in an amused tone.

"Eh...?"

"Besides, someone has to control Ainya..." said Anchan, watching Aina and Aikyan doing silly stuff.

Nanaka snorted.

 _I think all members need to be on a leash…_

Arisa and Rikako sat beside Anchan, and as if it was on cue, Shuka sat beside Nanaka, grabbing her left arm once again. Of course, "First years" and Aina saw that they had been left out, so they also took a seat. Aina and Aikyan besides Arisa, Aiai, and King next to Shuka.

"We move as one... And we don't leave anyone behind..." said Anchan softly, Nanaka smiled sweetly, playing with her hands nervously.

They stayed, almost miraculously, in silence, looking straight ahead to the horizon, maybe not looking at anything in particular but their own future.

That was a perfect way to enjoy the view and the moment.

Later they went to "Uranohoshi"; it isn't called that in real life but, it's the school from which the girls' was modeled after for the Anime. It was located on top of a hill, so it was a little bit chilly. King, in a good act of friendship, lend her scarf to Nanaka, who was shivering from the cold, this act gave Shuka a prominent frown.

They took a significant picture in the school gym. Of course, Shuka at Nanaka's side, leaving Aina far from them once again.

They took the bus once again to travel to Uchiura port, it was time to cross to Awashima.

In the bus, Shuka insisted Nanaka use the fluffy scarf and gave King her's back.

Even if the scarf didn't match Nanaka's brown outfit.

They took a ferry to Awashima marine park.

The Chief of staff told them that there would be a ferry branded with Love live Sunshine pictures of the characters; also, one for Mari.

Aina gave little jumps of joy in her spot because of it; when "First years" asked why, the Chief told them that Mari was supposed to live in the hotel in Awashima, she was supposed to be a spoiled little rich girl, so it was like her to have a private ferry to the hotel.

Aina laughed like an old man about it.

Actually, in Awashima, there isn't much to see. It's a little island with the hotel on one side; a shrine in the middle, on top of the hill; a frog museum; a restaurant in the port, and a penguin reserve with some fishes in the "Marine Park".

Kanan and Mari are supposed to live on the island; Mari in the hotel and Kanan in the frog museum, that in the Anime was a diving shop.

They first went to the frog museum which was really close to the port.

Aina was greatly impressed with the frogs, she even grabbed one. King was also enthusiastic and grabbed one too.

The museum was interesting enough for them to buy some souvenirs.

After the museum, they walked a bit by the sidewalk. Of course, "First years" were fooling around while singing some "frog song".

They walked by until reaching the sea lion reserve, so they entered to see the show; it was hilarious! They even took a nice picture with the star of the show.

But they kept strolling by the island's sidewalk until they reached a tunnel that crossed it. Inside, it had some star shaped lights. It was really romantic. Nanaka and Shuka crossed it holding hands but separated them once they crossed to the other side.

They were greeted by a beautiful sight of Uchiura Bay and the school on top of the hill.

Suddenly, Arisa attacked once again and asked Nanaka and Aina to take more pictures, with the excuse that this island was _Kanamari_ territory, and they should have pictures to show that.

So they did.

But it was more a funny picture than a romantic one.

Later, they went back to Awashima port to have lunch in the nice restaurant.

Here things became interesting.

The Chief of staff gathered them in the restaurant reception, while one of his assistants went inside to arrange the tables and such. Him, with the creepy assistant and another guy of the staff, were in line to start giving them instructions.

"Ok, before we have lunch we will have a little 'activity' with Subunits..." he said, all the members shared concerned looks; Nanaka and Shuka shared a sad smile.

"Please, can you stand in the Subunit line up?" He asked.

Everybody moved with clumsy steps; in the middle was Subunit A, to its left Subunit B, and to the right, Subunit C.

The Chief shared some looks with his staff, they even giggled.

The girls looked puzzled.

"Sorry, it's like... Subunit B are all the tall members..." he said. Of course, Subunit A and C laughed about it.

Subunit B just pouted, they still didn't feel comfortable with each other.

"Not only that... Have you stopped to think about our image colors?" asked Arisa in annoyance "They are traffic lights! Red, yellow and green!"

Everybody started to laugh really hard, the Chief even made his particular laughter while, Aina laughed in her old man way; King pouted annoyed, while Nanaka mentally facepalmed, Arisa just hummed.

This unit was the worse.

"Ok ok, maybe that's a charm point... Don't get discouraged yet, you haven't done anything..." said the Chief, everybody remained quiet.

"So, as you might now, Subunits will be a very important part of the project; you still don't have a name for each, but that doesn't matter now," he said with a smile.

"In a few months from now, Subunits will be holding a competition!"

"Eh?!" snapped the girls.

"Yes! You will be competing with each other in order to win fantastic prizes, and of course, to further expand the franchise..."

Nanaka shared some looks with Shuka; not happy to be separated, now they were enemies.

 _Fantastic..._

"After the ' _Trio Da Yo Niconamas_ ' you are holding right now, we will have special _Niconamas_ with Subunits, where you will be doing some activities to earn points for this competition, of course, the unit that wins will be rewarded, and the one who loses, will have a punishment game...pretty fun" he added.

"We are not going to lose!" snapped Aiai doing her _gambaruby_ pose.

"We will wipe the floor with you!" added Shuka by her side; Anchan just covered her face in embarrassment.

"No no, no way, we will win!" said Aikyan in a low tone, doing some weird things with her hands.

"Yes! We will have our eyes on the price!" said Aina in her Mari's voice, Rikako was holding her laughter.

Nanaka shared some looks with King and Arisa.

The three of them shrugged and looked between sad and annoyed.

"Yeah... we will do our best..." said King with a gloomy tone.

"That's the spirit" added Arisa.

Nanaka hummed.

This unit was just that poor of enthusiasm.

"Good to see you are on board..." the Chief said looking towards Subunit A and C, then looked at B and added, "You will get used to it... Do your best" Subunit B shrugged again.

"Well, you will be holding a number of live broadcasts to earn points. Also, you will be in this year's SIF _K_ _anshasai_ 2016, as special guest and MC, and the final competition of Subunits will be held there too. This will take place on May 21st and May 22nd."

The girls shared some excited sounds of joy.

"So, we will start right now with the competition!" He continued, the girls abruptly went silent. "We will be shooting some Subunit videos for a segment for the _Namas_ , it's like a quiz, it will be fun..."

 _Yeah... fun..._

"Okay, we will ask Subunit A to go first, of course, it will be quick."

And with that, Anchan, Shuka, and Aiai entered the restaurant with the Chief and he's people, leaving the other 6 girls behind.

Subunit C started to talk vividly with each other, while Subunit B fell in deep silence.

Nanaka blinked a few times and decided to take off her scarf and coat while waiting.

"Guys, we need to do something about this…" said King, Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"About what?" asked Arisa, also taking her coat off.

"Us, it can't be this awkward all the time…" said King.

"It's not… Right Suwawa?…" asked Arisa to Nanaka; she just hummed.

King deadpanned.

"See? You guys are not fun…" said King annoyed.

"Kanako, we are like this, you can't ask Suwawa to start making the fool of herself as you do…" said Arisa in her diligent tone, Nanaka looked at her with a surprised look. Was Arisa standing for her again?

"Yeah, but what about you? Arisha, we need to stand out from the Subunits; look,"  
Said King pointing out Subunit C, they were talking vividly and making some poses, it looked like they were working on a Subunit image or something like that.

"I think we are at a disadvantage, 'Subunit A' is like the energetic one, having Furirin and Shukashuu there, Anchan will follow them I assume. And see, 'Subunit C' has Ainya and Aikyan, making them the weird unit… Poor Rikyako though…" said King ending with a sad tone, Arisa and Nanaka just hummed.

 _Indeed, poor Rikako…_

"So, what are you saying?" asked Arisa.

"I'm saying that we don't have anything to stand out!" said King concerned, "Our subunit is boring, lame and plain!"

Nanaka frowned.

"That's not true…" said Arisa, not convinced.

King deadpanned, and Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"Arisa, she is right…" said Nanaka in her monotone, "Not just because we, the actresses, are somehow boring, but our characters are too…"

"I'm not boring," said King annoyed, "You are, and Arisa is too serious!"

"Well, 'Dia-san' is a serious character, while 'Kanan-san' is way too nonchalant, and 'Hanamaru-chan' is a quiet library mouse…" said Arisa deep in thought.

"Where do you want to find something appealing while mixing this characters, King?" asked Nanaka.

King blinked a few times, not sure what to answer.

"Maybe you are fun, but 'Hanamaru' isn't, you can't give her that, it's like I can't give 'Kanan' my demure thing, because she isn't like that…" said Nanaka serious.

King hummed.

"Arisa is screwed because she is like 'Dia'" said Nanaka with her nonchalant tone looking at Arisa.

"I…I can be fun too…" said Arisa a bit awkward.

"You can't force your character to be like you, it's the other way around…" said Nanaka.

"Right… So you will be acting like 'Kanan-san'?" asked King.

"Yes, when the time comes and it's required, but until then, you have to bear with me and my lack of energy…" said Nanaka with her "Suwa tone".

"So, our unit is doomed to be the boring one because of our characters…" said Arisa in a diligent tone, King pouted.

Nanaka hummed.

The Subunit of Doom. Not only she wasn't with Shuka or Aina, but Kanan was stuck with two characters who also felt trap. There must be something about these 3 characters that should be appealing, and also, that could be used by the _Seiyuus_ to stand out from the units.

Nanaka looked at Subunit C, they were definitely weird, Aikyan and Aina were really loud and did silly things, and Rikako was trying hard to follow them.

As Nanaka recalled what Sakurako Kimino had said, the leaders of the Units were supposed to be Chika, Kanan, and Riko.

If it was like µ's, the leader would mark the vibe of the unit; meaning that Subunit A, with Chika in charge, would be the energetic one; Subunit B with Kanan would be… What?… The sporty one? And Subunit C, with Riko in charge, would somehow be like " _lily white_ ", a mature and serious unit.

But of course, not everything depended on the unit leader, like right now, Rikako and Riko were similar in a way, Rikako wasn't the noisy type, but she was stuck with two members that were, and also, her character was stuck with two weird characters; Mari and Yoshiko, so Riko's mature vibe would be eclipsed by these two weirdoes, completely changing the unit's vibe, and maybe confuse who the leader was, Mari or Yoshiko?

Nanaka blinked furiously.

"Arisa, can I see the paper of unit names the Chief gave you?" asked Nanaka.

Arisa searched her pocket and gave it to Nanaka.

"What?" asked King.

"You will find our appeal in the names?" asked Arisa.

"Maybe…" said Nanaka opening the paper "Realize that production thinks two steps ahead of us; why would production line up a unit like ours if they didn't have something in mind?…" said Nanaka with a diligent tone.

 _These people are not dumb. They, of course, have thought about everything. Characters, and members._

Same way as the example of Riko and Rikako, Kanan and Nanaka were special; while Kanan was an energetic and sports enthusiast, Nanaka was the opposite, so it was almost obvious that no matter which unit Kanan was chosen to be part of, the other 2 members would eclipse her, changing the vibe of the unit.

And in this opportunity, was it someone like Dia / Arisa and Hanamaru / King. The vibe and appeal points would be marked by these two, not Kanan, and because Dia is a strong character, everybody would think that Dia/ Arisa was the leader. Meaning that this unit would be mature and serious.

Dia and Hanamaru were quiet characters, diligent, honor students. Pure maidens.

On the _Seiyuu side_ , they were the tallest; one was a model, Nanaka was girly, and King was energetic.

So, no wonder if the appeal of the unit would be something like a delicate flower, sexy but pure one.

Nanaka read the names for Subunit B out loud. They were all girly names, flower names or girls'.

"That's our appeal," said Nanaka with her monotone "Being girly, pure maidens…"

"Flower girls…" said King a bit annoyed.

"Makes sense though…" said Arisa taking the paper back and reading it once again.

"We are the new _Lily White_ …" said Nanaka with her monotone, King pouted.

"I think it's not that terrible…" said Arisa looking at the paper.

"I think it's good, it would fit us…" said Nanaka.

"What? Why?" asked King.

"We are the clever unit," said Nanaka dryly; Arisa lifted her sight towards Nanaka and gave her a malicious smile.

"I was thinking the same thing…" said Arisa.

"Eh?…" said King trying to understand.

"Look…" said Arisa giving her the paper.

"All the names for Subunit A are 'energetic' types, think about their members and characters…" said Nanaka.

King was reading the paper with a frown on her face.

"While all the names for Subunit C are Gothic or mysterious ones, following more 'Yoshiko's' and 'Mari's' vibe, not 'Riko's'; they are the weird unit…" continued Nanaka.

King seemed lost.

"Think about the competition; Subunit A is too dumb and Subunit C is too weird," said Arisa in her diligent tone.

King opened her eyes wide.

"Maybe we are not fun at all, but the fact is that we, Arisa and I, are calm beings, can give us the advantage that we think before act…" said Nanaka.

"And we need brains to win this thing more than energy… And well, that's why you are here with us, you are our energy Kanako" said Arisa.

"We are the clever unit King… Also the harmonic one, there's a one of a kind attribute in this unit," said Nanaka with a proud smile.

"This means that we are the most suitable unit," said Arisa diligently.

"And the most balanced..." said Nanaka.

"You can be the energetic one and try to fool around, we will make sure to put some brains in it." said Arisa in an amused tone.

"Are you telling me that I'm the dumb one in the group?" asked King with a frown on her face.

Nanaka bit her lips, and Arisa curled the corners of her mouth.

"No..." said Arisa.

Nanaka giggled.

 _With that silly hat, she is wearing… she is definitely the dumb one here…_

Suddenly, the door opened again, with the Chief of staff popping out from it.

"Girls! Let's go inside, it's time to eat!"

All the girls shut up abruptly and nodded.

They entered the restaurant, it was big and traditional, so they needed to take off their shoes.

A nice table was set for the 9 of them, with a nice view of the port of Awashima.

Subunit A came from the back of the place with silly smiles; Nanaka just couldn't help but notice that Shuka had a phone that wasn't hers in her hands.

They took their seats; near the window was King with Anchan, Aina sat beside Anchan, next Rikako with Arisa, and at the end of the table Aikyan.

Next to King was Nanaka, Shuka of course, and Aiai next to her.

"What's with that phone…?" asked Nanaka the second they sat.

"Eh?… Hehe, nothing…" said Shuka smiling weirdly.

"Mmm…. Nothing?" asked Nanaka with a frown.

"It's for the activity… You'll see…" said Shuka without taking her smile out of her face.

The waitress came with some trays with 4 bowls. Of course, it was lunch.

Nanaka smiled, relieved that there was no rice in that meal. Then her attention was caught by Shuka turning on the phone's camera.

"Ok! Anchan I'm ready," said Shuka.

"Eh?… Ready for what?" asked Rikako.

"What? What's happening?" asked King.

"Words from our leader!" snapped Aiai in her squeaky tone.

Anchan put her hands together and said.

"Well, let's enjoy our meal, _itadakimasu!_ "

And everybody repeated after her, clapping their hands once. Shuka was recording the whole thing, so she moved from one side of the table to another trying to catch everyone, so they even waved to the camera; maybe it was something similar to what they had done on training camp?.

But it was weird, there was no cameraman, and they were only recording this? What about the whole day in Numazu? Why start shooting now?… It was weird.

Nanaka just waved to the camera without thinking too much about it, but it was weird because then, Shuka focused on her tray, taking her time to show the 4 dishes on it.

She was recording the food.

She then turned to Aiai; who dropped her chopstick to wave to the camera.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" asked Arisa.

Aiai just ignored Arisa's comment to start fooling with the camera.

Aikyan giggled.

"What the hell is this? She is just fooling around..." said Aikyan laughing.

"Ok Ok, let's drop that…" said Aiai more serious, but with a smile still on her face.

"Don't play with the food!" snapped Aikyan again.

"I'm not doing that!..." said Aiai looking to her food, " _itadakimasu!_ " she said softly.

Then slowly grabbed her chopsticks and the medium bowl from the tray, the one with the soup; then slowly drank from it.

"'Ruby-chan, is it good?" asked Shuka behind the phone.

Aiai turned towards her with the bowl and chopsticks in hand, and with a big smile in Ruby's voice said; "it's delicious!"

Then broke into small giggles, with Shuka and Aikyan.

"Ok, let's drop this thing now…" said Aiai in her low tone, holding back her own laughter. Aikyan just couldn't and laughed at her.

Nanaka looked at Anchan across from her and saw she was also holding back her laughter.

 _This is about Subunit A… what the hell?…_

Nanaka just tried to ignore this situation, Shuka stopped recording a few seconds later while laughing with Aiai.

"Ok, what was that?" asked Arisa concerned.

Shuka returned the phone to the creepy assistant.

"You will know in time…" said Aiai still holding back her laughter.

Nanaka blinked a few times, this was about Subunits, it was clear.

They dropped the topic and continued their lunch with small talk; mostly about what they had seen in Numazu, Uchiura, and Awashima.

They definitely liked it there.

Then, Arisa took out the paper with the name options for Subunits and laughed a great time about them.

Before they could leave the table, the Chief of staff came once again, this time he asked for Subunit B to come with him.

They walked to another room of the restaurant, but close enough to the rest of the members, they could clearly hear the rest of the members laughing and doing some noise on the other side.

"Please, can you seat at that table…" said the Chief pointing to one in the corner.

The 3 of them did as they were asked. Arisa near the wall, King in the middle, and Nanaka at the end.

In front of them, there was a man from the staff with a camera.

"Well, we will be recording your VTR now, as I already said, we will show this VTRs in a quiz section of your Subunit's _Niconama_ " said the Chief.

"That' was what Saito-san was doing?" asked Arisa.

"Part of it…" said the Chief and gave to Arisa a tape measure. "Now let's focus on yours…."

"Eh? what's this?" said King.

"A tape measure… First time seeing one Takatsuki-san?" asked the Chief in a mocking tone, King deadpanned.

The Chief turned around and talked about something with a waitress.

"What's wrong with this man?…" asked King annoyed.

"Maybe you should take off that hat, it looks silly on you…" said Nanaka softly.

"Eh? Really?…" said King and took her ugly hat off.

"What are we going to measure…?" asked Arisa.

"This…" said the Chief, and put on the table a big bowl with a huge tower of a special dish.

The girls gave some surprised and amused tones.

"The quiz is simple, you will ask how tall this thing is… You will give four possible answers, and then we will record the answer; the subunit who this VTR will be shown to, needs to guess… That's all"

The girls nodded.

As the first task for this Subunit, it was actually pretty good.

Maybe this unit wasn't that bad at all.

The trip ended in Izu-Mito Sea Paradise aquarium.

They watched some of the animals, some places that the Chief told them might be used for the PV, and somewhere in the tour, Subunit A disappeared once again, maybe to record another VTR.

At the end of the day, the Chief apologized with Subunit B and C because they just couldn't take the time to record their respective VTRs, so they would have to do it the next time they came to Numazu, which would be on February 27th for the opening ceremony of the Gamers store.

They stayed in Numazu's station waiting for their bus to arrive.

The rain started once again with some heavy winds, but some of the girls seemed to not care about the bad weather. The day had been filled with activities and things to see, to learn and to do, and that was enough to make their day brighter.

Indeed Numazu and Uchiura was the best place for the Sunshine girls.

Nanaka was watching how Rikako and Aikyan were fooling around with some "Evangelion" publicity when Arisa stood by her side.

"Are they becoming closer...?" she said, Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Why do you care? It's normal, they shared the Subunit too..." said Nanaka in her monotone.

"Eh?, right... Of course," said Arisa nervously.

Nanaka looked at her with concern.

"Are you jealous?" asked Nanaka with an amused tone. Seeing some fragility on Arisa was something funny to Nanaka, not to mention that it was also new.

"Eh?! No, no... It's just, it's weird..." said Arisa uncomfortable.

"Uhm... I don't think so," said Nanaka with her singsong voice. "Last December we went to Sanrio Puroland, the three of us, it was fun... They looked close to each other though..."

"You did uh?"

"Didn't you see the pictures?" asked Nanaka.

"Pictures? Where?"

"Twitter?... Arisa, when are you going to make one?" asked Nanaka with tiredness.

"You are right..." she said softly.

"Didn't Aida-san invite you...?" asked Nanaka innocently.

"Well... no..." Arisa said with a sad tone, Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"I see... Mmm, maybe she doesn't see you as the Sanrio type?"

"There's a type?"

"Well—"

But Nanaka was interrupted by Aiai, Shuka, and Aina. They came in quickly, with a bag full of tangerines.

"Look look, we found _Mikans_!" said Shuka happily.

"We didn't find them, we bought them," said Aiai tiredly.

"They looked so good!" said Aina.

They looked good indeed.

Suddenly, Anchan came with King, telling them that the bus was already there.

"So... We will seat separately?" asked Shuka, this question made the other girls stop their steps.

"Why would you seat separate from each other?" asked Aiai.

Arisa gave Nanaka a weird look.

"Is everything ok?" asked Aina with a terrified face.

"Everything is ok..." said Nanaka walking to the exit.

"Eh? So?" asked Shuka.

"Ok Shuka, we will seat separate..." said Nanaka with her nonchalant tone.

"What the hell?" asked Aiai in her squeaky tone. "Shuka is that ok?"

"Do you wanna seat with me then?" asked Shuka to Aiai.

"Of course!" snapped Aiai, but of course, everybody was feeling a bit weird about it.

They went on the bus, and Nanaka took the first row of seats she could find, if she had to go alone, then so be it. But of course, that never happened.

Aina sat by her side.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"What ar—" she tried.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Aina.

Nanaka bit her lips.

 _What...the...hell...?_

"What happened? Why are you not seating with Shuka?" asked Aina, stressed.

"Nothing happened..." said Nanaka softly.

"Nonsense, is it because of what happened that night on January 11th?"

"Eh? What?... No, no, Ainya what are you talking..."

"Then?" asked Aina with eagerness.

The bus started moving.

Nanaka took out of her bag, her motion sickness medicine, and her bottled green tea to take it, completely ignoring Aina.

Aina took two _Mikans_ out of her bag.

"So?" asked Aina seeing that Nanaka had swallowed her medicine, then she offered one of the _Mikans_.

Nanaka took it and blinked a few times

"I'm horny," said Nanaka dryly and bluntly; Aina's cheek became wild red, she had lost her words.

They spent a few minutes in silence; Aina blinking fast, trying to process the information, and Nanaka just enjoying her medicine kicking in. The bus became noisy of course, with people chitchatting happily.

"Your house or mine?" said Aina suddenly, with some eagerness in her voice.

Nanaka looked at her side with a frown on her face, not understanding.

"What?"

"You are horny, well, I can help you..." said Aina shyly.

"Eh?!" snapped Nanaka a bit loudly. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"But, you... then...she... I'm lost..." said Aina shyly with a cute tone.

Nanaka giggled, Aina was indeed adorable, and if her heart wasn't committed to Shuka's, then maybe she would start fucking Aina, there in that seat.

"Ainya, I'm horny, but I have a _girlfriend_ , who happens to be hornier than me..." said Nanaka with a malicious smile. "We aren't seated with each other because we respect the members..."

"Eh?... Just that?"

"Yes Ainya, just that. We can't take the risk to be found out because we are horny... So it's better to seat with someone else..." said Nanaka with a sweet smile.

"Oh... I see..." said Aina in a sad tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"You ok?" asked Nanaka.

"Me? Yes yes..." said Aina with a fake smile.

"Thanks for the _Mikan_..."

"Of course!"

"Thanks for your effort today..." said Nanaka.

"Don't mention it... I told you, I want your happiness, and if that's with Shuka, then I'll love her too" said Aina with a sincere tone.

 _Then again, you were willing to 'help me' with me being horny..._

 _How deep is our friendship?_

They shared a sweet smile.

"Let's take a selfie..." said Nanaka bringing her phone out.

"With the _Mikans_?"

"Yeah, with the _Mikans_..."

And Nanaka took the picture.

Maybe that was the first time that Nanaka and Aina took a genuine selfie without Arisa, or someone else telling them to, or remind them to do it. That selfie was because they wanted to. Period.

And maybe, it was because they felt more connected to each other and the project.

That day sure had been special.

That day had been like crossing a line between reality and fiction. Visiting the place where the character they voiced supposed to live; the town, their school, their houses, etc. It was like, for just one day, they could understand the whole of this.

Maybe even feel like their character.

Their role on the project, how to approach the characters, understand that this wasn't just a mere role, this was huge, not only for their careers, but they would create a greater impact in a town, in a city.

In the lives of a whole community.

It was really a big deal.

And maybe, this was a step that not even µ's had taken, so this was something that would be burned in their souls, only for Aqours members' souls.

This was something that just the nine of them shared; another huge concrete brick of an achievement that was fulfilled.

Nanaka blinked furiously trying to get her emotions in place; the day was ending, the rain was slowing down. She realized that, somehow, the bus was awkwardly silent.

She looked to her side to see if Aina was asleep or something but caught her in deep thought.

They shared some glances, those were satisfied looks. Maybe all the members were taking their time to put their feelings in order, just like that day on the changing room.

Maybe today they hadn't performed, maybe today no one knew who the hell they were back there in Numazu or Uchiura, but that was going to change. They would change that city, that town, their future, and they would create something huge.

The nine of them.

Aina offered Nanaka her left hand.

Nanaka blinked, doubting just for a second, then smiled softly at her, and held her hand tightly.

It was like that, every time she was feeling anxious or scared, Aina was there to grab her hand and hold her tight.

So whatever future they would face, she wasn't alone facing it.

.

.

February was a busy month.

Mostly because of recording the Second single, and recording for SIF. Of course, the Second single and its drama tracks had priority, because the song must be ready for the animators to start doing their job with the PV.

It would be a lie to tell that this time Nanaka had a better time recording, because it wasn't. Being the last on the poll meant that her portion on the song was small; and this time, they weren't singing together. Now they had some solo portions, at least in the Second single.

The other two songs of the CD were one ballad, " _Mattete Ai no Uta_ ", where they sang in subunit lineup, and at the end of the song, every member would have a solo line; and " _Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo_ ", which was particularly difficult to record because it was too tiring as the girls got overly hyped when shouting "One! Two! Sunshine!", and they needed to re-record it a few times.

Also, "First years" held their first _Niconama;_ celebrated a few birthdays, such as Anchan's and Arisa's.

And almost at the end of the month, "Third years" held their first _Niconama._

Nanaka had some mixed feelings; while she had a good time with Arisa and Aina doing the _Nama_ and making the fool of herself, of course, she had problems with Shuka.

Those problems being that in the live broadcast, Nanaka had hugged Aina in the P.E segment, of course, that was thought of by the girls beforehand, but for someone who was watching the broadcast, like Shuka, it was _NanaAina_ in action. And of course, she was mad, and to spice things up, Aina and Nanaka had uploaded pictures of them. This time being a little bit bolder.

They were supposed to go celebrate Aiai's birthday after the live broadcast; Arisa had even made roast beef to share with the members, but Shuka wrote to Nanaka that she was feeling a bit under the weather, so she would miss this celebration. Of course, that was a lie, she was angry.

So only Aina, Anchan and Shuka missed the party.

Aina, because of her issues due living so far and didn't want to bother anyone again; Anchan, was busy that night in a play; and Shuka, because she was being a brat.

Again.

But things didn't go wrong for too long.

Eventually, Shuka regained her senses once again thanks to Nanaka's infinite patience, and now, with a little help of Aina.

They had started to get along and also share a little bit more.

When you see the same coworkers every day they become like a family, and no matter how mad you were at one of the members, in the end, you continue loving them. Well, Shuka and Aina were like that.

And it was clear in the February 27th event, at the opening of the Gamers store, where they had fooled around quite a lot with each other. They had even shared a selfie.

Nanaka, now more relieved about those two, tried to expand her social circle by making some memories with Rikako, even if she was a little bit busy with Aikyan.

But overall, the store opening had been a blast! It had left Arisa with a big impression of all of them, and of course, in the people of Numazu.

Later they went to the Aquarium once again to finish their job recording the VTRs for the Subunits activities, and why not, to enjoy the good and sunny day they had that day.

Indeed, this project was taking shape.

.

—-**0. March 2016. 0**—

With the pass of days, weeks and month, of course, the project seemed to be taking even more shape.

March was an important month for the Sunshine crew, and this could be traduced as that, on March, the torch would be passed to Aqours.

Of course, not only that.

A few important things were announced on that month's Issue of Dengeki G's Magazine; such as a preview of the Second single cover album, the results for the poll of each subunit's name; and with them, their first single's release date; and last but not least, a mid-poll result of the voting for the poster Girl for Numazu's Gamers store.

The voting started the exact day they went to the store's opening. They signed some posters, writing the reasons why people should vote for their character as the Poster Girl, and of course, they met a lot of fans. The winner of the poll would be "manager for a day" at the store. Of course, it would have a special illustration as a prize as well.

This also being a new chance to win some more popularity.

Of course, the mid-poll results left Nanaka heartbroken, but this time she wasn't alone in her frustration.

Arisa and Aina complained too.

The results, in descending order, being You, Yoshiko, Hanamaru, Riko, Ruby, Chika, Dia, Kanan and Mari.

"Well, at least I'm not last…" said Nanaka with a bitter smile.

"How is it that 'You-chan' is that popular?…" asked Aina concerned.

"Just what's wrong with 'Third years'?! Guys! We need to do better on the next _Niconama_! We can't end last in every poll!" complained Arisa.

And she was right.

But, 'Third years' next _Niconama_ wouldn't be until April, so there was still time for that.

On other activities, Subunits activities began.

With the name of each unit decided, now a new slot in their schedules was open, meaning that they needed to start working in their first single as Subunits.

The name of the unit was key because the name, song, and image of the unit should be connected.

So, for Subunit A, the chosen name was CYaRon!, and their release date was scheduled for May 11th.  
Subunit B's chosen name was AZALEA, and their release date was scheduled for May 25th.  
And last, Subunit C's chosen name was Guilty Kiss, their release was for June 8th.

This meant that their weeks started to become more hectic.

Recording for SIF, recording for the Second Single (the whole CD, 8 tracks), recording for the Anime, (the dialogues and also insert songs), and now, Subunits singles, which consisted in 2 songs with lyrics, 2 instrumental songs, and 1 drama track, 5 songs in total.

No wonder why March went by so quickly.

But of course, it couldn't end without the greatest event for Aqours members; µ's Final Love Live!

That Thursday, March 31 was special.

Even if it was a weekday, Tokyo Dome was crowded and the atmosphere was something mixed between sadness and excitement.

Production chose March 31st and April 1st, for the only reason that on those dates, high schools had their graduations ceremonies, and it was symbolic for µ's to end on those specific days.

In the Anime, µ's decided to disband, for the reason that µ's wouldn't be µ's at all without the nine members, so the group as they knew it, ended the day when third years graduated because there was no point on being School idols if they weren't students anymore.

That day was symbolized by that Thursday and Friday.

Spring was there with all the cherry blossom in full bloom and with all the winds of change. That season was well known by farewells and new beginnings, and this was indeed like that.

µ's would say their farewells to their fans, and Aqours would begin with all spotlights on them.

It was a day filled with excitement, but indeed with a lot of sadness.

The girls gathered in the station to walk together to Tokyo Dome; the atmosphere was somewhere between nervousness, fear, but with a lot of excitement too. Because they were going as normal attendants, they could enjoy a bit of the atmosphere being just as any another µ's fans; they were there to learn, but mostly, to enjoy the event.

Of course, production had previously given them specifics instructions for these days, like not to take pictures about this, and not to say a word about it. They were really strict on them, mostly because they would be on their own, because all the staff would be too busy with these events to take care of Aqours; those days were µ's days, their final days, so Aqours could disappear for two days to let their superiors go and say goodbye to their fans.

"Gosh, I'm too nervous..." said Shuka squeezing Nanaka's hand.

"Sweetie, it hurts..." said Nanaka in her monotone.

"So-sorry..." said Shuka giggling, "I think I'm not prepared..."

"To see µ's end? Or for us to take their spot?" asked Arisa looking at her phone "My, where is Anchan?"

"Both... I can't see them end..." said Shuka nervously doing some weird jumps, Nanaka holding her to the ground.

"If they don't end, we can't move on," said Nanaka in her monotone "Shuka, please stay still..."

Shuka did some weird noise, she was just too nervous and anxious.

"I guess we will need these!" said King taking out some penlights with the logo of the Final Live!

"Where did you get those?" asked Aiai.

"The Chief gave me a bag of goodies~ He said that we need to live the whole experience..." said King giggling.

"I'm gonna sing until I lose my voice!" said Aikyan taking two penlights.

"Eh?! But Aikyan, they will sing for about five hours..." said Aiai, also grabbing two penlights.

"Five?!" snapped Aina.

"That's what the Chief said... Where the hell is Anchan?!" said Arisa, also taking two penlights.

"She is running late..." said Rikako.

Nanaka blinked a few times; five hours of Live... That was like too much. Her event on January 11th was one hour long, but mostly because of the talking segment, the live segment was almost ridiculous, just 3 songs.

 _And I almost fainted...  
_ _5 hours of Live, that's like...What? 50 songs...?!  
_ _Oh, my sweet cupcakes!_

"Suwawa you look so pale, are you ok?" asked Aiai.

"I'm good..." said Nanaka with her nonchalant tone.

"Aren't you excited?! I think I can't hold myself..." said Shuka taking the penlights too and putting them away in her bag.

"I noticed..." said Nanaka dryly.

"Hey, there she is!" said King pointing out at a girl running towards them.

Anchan stopped in front of them with a shy smile, her cheeks red from running and panting softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she said.

"Way to go Leader!" said Aiai with a mocking tone.

"What happened?" asked Arisa.

"Sorry, is just...that... I'm SO NERVOUS! I can't take it" said Anchan, Shuka jumped at her side.

"RIGHT?! Neither can I!" said Shuka, equally excited.

"Nobody actually, but we need to behave..." said Aiai seriously. " _Ne_ , Suwawa, hold your pet!" said Aiai looking at Nanaka.

"She is not my pet; you are the group mascot," said Nanaka with bitterness while holding Shuka's hand.

"Not cool Aiai!" pouted Shuka.

"Ok, now that our leader is here, shall we go to the Dome?" interrupted Arisa.

Everybody said a loud "Yes" and started walking.

It was SO crowded that Nanaka and Shuka held hands all the way, while Aina clung to King with the excuse that she was the tallest, so that way she couldn't get lost.

It was adorable. Aina was like a koala glued to King.

Arisa and Rikako hooked their arms; while Aikyan with Aiai were walking close to each other, Aiai would grab Aikyan's clothes from now and then, to not get lost.

Anchan was walking by herself mostly, because she was ahead of all of them leading the way, maybe because she was really excited and eager to get to the Dome quickly.

The neighborhood near the Dome was covered in µ's and Love Live! related decorations. Even the train that brought them there was branded with µ's Final Love Live. This was Indeed a huge event; not only the Dome was crowed, but this event would be shown in several theaters around Japan and Asia. This was a really big deal.

The girls just couldn't hold their emotions in place.

"I think we are lost…"

Said Shuka tightly holding on to Nanaka's hand; they were searching for the right entrance to the Dome.

"You should rely on people more often…" said Nanaka softly.

"Are you talking about you?" asked Shuka concerned.

"No, in general… There's something you wanna talk about?" asked Nanaka holding her nerves.

Shuka paused, then she tightened her grip in their held hands, Nanaka looked at her.

"What?" asked Nanaka.

"I…I'm still wondering why you uploaded that magazine picture to your Twitter…" she said softly, Nanaka had difficulties hearing her due to the crowd.

"What?"

"That!… I'm still wondering…" said Shuka trying to keep the pace walking behind Anchan.

Nanaka blinked a few times, trying to understand.

"Shuka, that was like at the beginning of the month… Why are you bringing that up…?" asked Nanaka trying to not lose Anchan.

"I… I dunno… sorry…" said Shuka softly.

Nanaka looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

At the beginning of the month Aina got the cover of a Magazine, and Nanaka, in an act of good friendship, uploaded it to her Twitter, supporting her and of course, making some _NanaAina_ comment. Of course, for the fans.

Shuka was pissed of course, because it wasn't Love Live! related, but Nanaka tried to mend her "mistake" by inviting Shuka on a few dates.

She even invited her to spend their day off traveling from Kamakura to Osaka, for some sightseeing and to attend a special event.

That had been a few days ago, she thought that everything was fine with this particular issue.

"Shuka, we talked about this…" said Nanaka softly.

"Yes, sorry… My bad…"

"We love her… We support her… the same way she loves and supports us…" said Nanaka, and looked at Aina clinging to King like a koala.

Nanaka and Shuka shared some giggles and then a smiled.

"I love you…" said Shuka softly.

"I love you too…"

Anchan stopped at one of the entrances to the Dome.

"I think it's here…" she said softly.

"You sure?" asked Arisa checking it out.

"What happened to you?" asked Rikako to Anchan; she just giggled nervously.

"I'm just so nervous about this that I couldn't sleep in like…I dunno… Three days…" said Anchan shyly.

"What?! But Anchan, that's—" tried Rikako.

"I know! But…I can't help it 'Riko-chan!', I dreamed about this! And well, I fell asleep today…" Anchan giggled.

"We need to wait for a bit, the doors aren't open yet…" said Arisa coming back.

The group fell into a deep silence where they could feel the anxiety building up in their bodies. Shuka tightened her grip on Nanaka's hand so much that it was almost painful. This deep silence lasted like a whole minute.

"I can't take it!" snapped Aiai loud in her squeaky tone.

"You took your time," said King.

"This is too much… Ainya you ok?" asked Aikyan.

Everybody looked at Aina, she was holding back tears.

"We aren't even inside! What are you crying about?" asked King in a mocking tone.

"It…It's…sorry…" said Aina softly.

"It's fine if we get emotional, ok? Leave her alone…" said Shuka in a mad tone towards King; Nanaka blinked with a surprised look at Shuka, then she shared a sweet smile with her.

 _Good girl!_

"You ok Sweetie?…" whispered Nanaka; Shuka nodded with energy.

"It's just… I feel so small…" said Aina drying her tears.

"But you ARE small…" said Aiai in a mocking tone.

"We don't wanna hear that from you…" said King.

"Guys, guys…" interrupted Anchan, everybody fell quiet, again looking at Anchan; she smiled wide at them.

They shared some looks with each other, understanding that Anchan was doing her Leader thingie once again, and she wanted to say a few words before they could get inside.

They got closer to each other, Anchan giggled shyly.

"Sorry…" she said.

"We know… Do your thingie, Leader…" said Aiai in a serious tone, everybody nodded.

"Actually I didn't want to say anything… I think I can't…" she giggled again, "My… I'm so excited…but nervous…actually…"

She paused, she looked at everyone.

"I'm scared…" she said softly, her eyes becoming watery, nobody said a word.

Anchan took a deep breath.

"I get what Ainya feels… I feel so small… This place is huge…µ's is huge… I don't feel qualified to be their successor…" she continued with a serious tone.

"Being here… as a fan… watching my Idols go, µ's, go… And we have to take the torch from now on… I don't know… It scares me to death… I don't know what is worse, watching them go, or us taking their place…"

Aina sobbed.

"Oh my, Aina hold your tears…" said Aikyan.

Shuka extended her empty hand to Aina; she looked at her in awe, then she looked at Nanaka, they shared a smile, and Aina accepted Shuka's hand.

"Anchan," said Arisa softly, "I think we need to forget about that…for this next two days…"

"What thing?" asked Rikako.

"We 'taking the torch'…we know that... I think we need to stop torturing ourselves with that today, and tomorrow, and enjoy what has been given to us… this opportunity to watch µ's, and a real Live…let's enjoy it"

"I think you are right…" said Anchan drying a lonely tear; sometimes the Leader can have a moment of weakness and feel unable to hold back her words and emotions.

"I'm sorry, I must be a terrible Leader…" she giggled, the girls shook their heads.

"Don't say that Anchan" said Aina sobbing.

"I… for me, a single fan, a person who used to make dance covers of µ's, being here, it's a miracle… to be here standing with all of you, it gives me the strength to overcome this…" said Anchan holding her tears.

"I know we all are µ's fans, and we all are having a lot of emotions right now; coming together, I think, it's the best thing that could have happened to us…" she said looking at the others.

Anchan stopped her sight on Nanaka holding Shuka's hand, and then Shuka holding Aina's, so she extended her hands for everybody to hold hands. They made a circle.

"I'm scared…" said Anchan holding back her tears, "I'm nervous, I'm overwhelmed and full of doubt, but I'm really grateful for this moment… I feel happy and blessed… I love you guys, I know we haven't done a thing yet… We are starting our own story, we are chasing a shadow that's greater than whatever we have ever imagined; we are standing here…at Tokyo Dome, maybe…" she stopped.

Her tears started falling helplessly down her cheeks, she looked at her shoes...

"Maybe one day… ONE DAY!…. One day we will be here!… Performing… As µ's is doing now… And it will be great! It's going to be amazing because it's us! Because it's going to be the nine of us…" she stopped to sob.

"We… We will chase our dreams, we will work hard! And one day we will stand here too!" she lifted her face to look at everyone; everyone was crying helplessly and softly with her.

Nobody said a word, their tears falling slowly down their cheeks.

They were nine girls, scared to death about all this.

Until now, they somehow felt "secure" that no matter what, µ's was still in the front line, they were behind them, watching passively at them, and no matter what, µ's was there to save the day.

After this, they were alone.

The fans would see them as a poor replacement.

They would compare them, criticize them, complain about them, hate them too, why not?

They weren't µ's.

And maybe they would never be…

They were AQOURS.

The doors opened and a voice called them to enter the Dome.

They nodded to each other.

"We are here, we are together, we are stronger when there's the nine of us; we can do this, we can grow, we can make this happen…" said Anchan, tightening her grip.

"We can do anything as long as it's the nine of us… And one day, we will stand here too, and be thankful for this moment…"

They took a deep breath sobbing hard their tears.

"Now… let's wipe our doubts, our fears… and smile; our Idols will smile back at us… It's gonna be sad, I know! But it's time to face it, one day we will end too, so we need to live our days to the fullest and with our heads held up! We need to be proud!" said Anchan getting louder "Let's watch them, let's learn from them... But overall, let's have fun!" she said with a shy smile.

All the girls gave an energetic "Yes" and moved inside the Dome.

Even if their legs were heavy as stones, their hearts in their throats, and their minds full of doubts, they entered with a big smile on their faces, and their eyes full of tears.

It was a bittersweet sensation; Happy to see µ's on their last Live, a Live that promised to be the greatest of all times, happy to have the opportunity to be their successors, and the chance to accomplish something incredible, but with a huge feeling of fear; fear of failing, fear of not being up to the task, fear of being compared with their idols, fear of their own future…

Fear of never catching the shadow they were so desperately trying to catch…

But maybe, just maybe… One day, they could even overcome that shadow, becoming something even better.

The nine of them.

µ's ended on April 1st of 2016.

The concert managed to fill not only the entire 55,000 seaters Tokyo Dome but also cinemas across Japan and the eastern side of the world. They sang 51 songs in total on each day.

After µ's members went backstage for the last time, the audience began chanting "µ's" repeatedly; they gave their fans the show of their lives and in return, the fans gave µ's the goodbye they deserved.

Now, it was time to pass the Torch.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

Thoughts...?

I feel emotionally drained... I bet Suwawa was equally dead.

Thanks so much for waiting, for reading, comments, and Favs


	9. Chapter 9

Notes:

Hi! Sarah here!  
We have been a little bit with a delay in our chapters but I hope we can fix that this month...  
Remember to check Lies Under a Mask! some part of the story is there too...  
We are trying to move fast, so 3 months per chapter is the faster we can do...  
We apologize if it's there any mistake in the facts...  
Let's Enjoy!  
Cheers!

* * *

Masquerade Ch 09

The Azalea is a flowering shrub.

It's a cluster of brightly colored, sometimes fragrant flowers. Azaleas are typically smaller than other rhododendrons, and there are numerous cultivars.

Azaleas bloom in spring, their flowers often lasting several weeks. Shade tolerant, they prefer living near or under trees. They are part of the family Ericaceae.

The Shizuoka prefecture flower is the Azalea, and in Flower Language, Azalea means "patient" or "modest," which was perfect to reflect the image of Subunit B.

Or that was what they were told.

Because right now it wasn't either patient nor modest; well, maybe Nanaka was acting like that because of her demure and quiet way of being, but the rest of the members… well, that it wasn't strange anymore

—-**0. April 2016. 0**—

It was April, which meant only one thing; they were in the front line now.

µ's had ended the previous week, and right now all spotlights were on them; this also meant another thing, the big practice room that µ's had used up to then, was now theirs, it was official, Aqours was the main group of the Love Live! Franchise, and now it was their time to continue µ's' work.

Of course, when they gathered that morning to start a new production day, they were greeted by the Chief and his crew (a crew that now seemed bigger than just his two typical assistants), he congratulated them for taking the torch and told them that now they may use the big room.

People went insane.

Almost as if it was a big sale in a department store, the members jogged (Shuka ran) towards the new room and became completely speechless while seeing the new and big room.

A silence that lasted hardly 2.5 seconds, then the girls started to scream of joy, laugh in a ridiculously high tone and made what they did best; noise.

The Chief tried to gather them into Subunits formations and here was when Nanaka determined that Subunit B be wasn't as modest or patient as an Azalea should be.

King was out of herself, Arisa was really excited about the fact that µ's was training for their last Live right there the previous week, and now, it was all theirs, so she wanted to start dance practices right now.

"GIRLS!" shouted the Chief

The room was so big that his harsh tone echoed all over, making everybody stop whatever they were doing and stand still.

"Jesus Christ! Please control yourselves... it's just a room, you will later come to hate it..." he said in a tired tone, the girls looked at the floor in shame, maybe that had happened with µ's in the end? Did they learn to hate the room after five years in it? Made sense anyways...

Nanaka frowned sadly.

"Ok, can we start this meeting? There's a lot, and I really mean a LOT, to do, and you are just wasting time..." he said tiredly.

The girls looked at each other trying to compose themselves and stood in front of the Chief and his assistants in the Subunits lineup.

In the middle CYaRon!, at its right AZALEA, and to its left, Guilty Kiss (Subunits A, B, and C, respectively); the Chief pulled out his folder.

"Ok, as you might know by now, we are not holding you back anymore, it's time for Aqours to go out to the world and shine, you are no longer in µ's's shadow, you are their successors, so you must make them proud..." he paused to look at his folder. It was a pause for the girls to assimilate his words.

Without µ's in the picture anymore, there was a big empty hole that they would need to fill, not only in production's heart but in the fans' too. As for Nanaka, that was the real challenge. Her fears of people not accepting them, even though after their commemorative event, theta fear had somehow dissipated a bit, now that they were alone, that fear came back once again...

"So, as you already know, Second Single, ' _Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM'_ , is done and its final touches will be this week for its release on April 27th. Good job everyone!" continued the Chief reading his folder, the girls made some shy smiles.

"Today, we will show a little preview of the PV on 'Third years' _Niconama!_ I hope you are excited!" he finished, all the girls gave sounds of joy and clapped; of course, they were excited! They had been working on this Single and song for the last 2 month, intensely.

This Single wasn't easy to pull out, actually, it was different from their first, this time they really struggled to record it; maybe because right now they were not only focused in just the Single, but because they had hectic schedules recording for SIF, and the Anime too. For their first Single, they had just focused on it, and they even took their time to even practice the songs between recording sessions.

"I envy you guys, you will be able to announce it!" said King towards Arisa and Nanaka.

"Yeah! And see it before us" complained Aikyan.

"What are you talking about? You can watch it live too, with the rest of the fans" said Arisa in her diligent tone.

Nanaka locked gazes with Shuka, both made a sad face; today Nanaka with her fellow 'Third years' members needed to stay after practice and whatever they were gathered there for, to perform in their last _Niconama_ as 'Third years', because, after that, they would start the Subunits _Namas_.

And recalling how her last _Niconama_ had ended, made her heart shrink, and it seemed that Shuka's did too.

"Ok, next thing; next week we will start a radio show!" said the Chief trying to move on; all the girls gasped once again in surprise.

"A Radio show?!" asked Aina out loud.

"Already?" asked Anchan surprised.

"Yes, we don't wanna waste time; we need you to start filling your fans with 'Aqours', you need to be present constantly for them, giving them information about your characters, yourselves, the project, etc... in a way, for them to move on from µ's as soon as possible" said the Chief looking to his folder, the girls remained in silence but shared some sad looks.

That was sad...

It felt like they needed to quickly 'erase' µ's existence from the fans to be loved by them as if the time for mourning them needed to end quickly. It made them frown a bit; µ's wasn't dead, they had just finished their activities, but they were still in SIF, and in the franchise, and their presence wasn't insignificant as to be 'erased' so easily.

"I'm sorry, but that was rude" Interrupted Arisa.

The Chief looked up and rose his eyebrows.

"What is Komiya-san?" he asked; the girls looked at her with concern.

"The way you talked about µ's; I'm sorry but I doubt the fans would 'move on' from them so easily." said Arisa with a serious tone, "And I think neither can we..."

"I agree with Arisa-san," said Anchan shyly, "I think it's not gonna happen with a radio show"

All the girls nodded while the Chief rose one eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you MUST take the torch, and that means you moving forward from µ's, if you don't move forward you would be in µ's's shadow forever... Do you want that?" He asked in a harsh tone.

The Chief paused and looked at them seriously.

"You are the first who need to move on from them." continued the Chief "Otherwise, you will never succeed! You will be an imitation of them, and we, as production, don't want that! We need you to find your own radiance and shininess, and the only way to do that is moving on! And to conclude that, you need to show your fans how valuable you are, and that's taking more participation in the media..."

The girls stay silent, not wanting to interrupt him, a little afraid.

"I Never said to forget them, certainly µ's will never be forgotten... and it's up to you, if you can, to share your fans' heart with them; if you don't appear in the media, if you don't knock on the door hard, they will never recognize you as µ's' successors..." he ended a little bit annoyed. It was as if he was scolding them.

The Chief took a long breath and looked down to his folder.

"So as I was trying to say; the Radio show will be hosted once a week, the first episode will be held just by Inami-san, and her alone" he continued.

"Eh?!" Snapped "First years" and Shuka at the same time, Anchan bit her lips.

 _Of course, the leader... wait, why alone?..._

"Anchan?" asked Arisa with a frown.

"Alone? What about 'Second years'?" asked Rikako.

"Yes, why must she be alone—" tried Shuka, but the Chief cut them off.

"That's the order! Jesus! Girls! Learn to shut up and obey... Why are you questioning every production decision? Good grief..." he said turning his sheet of paper of his folder, "You will take turns to be in the radio show, we can't fit the nine of you in the booth..."

The girls looked at each other with concerned looks, sometimes this guy was such a pain...

Suddenly, the door opened; the Lead Teacher with, her fellow teacher, came inside, this time bringing another person with them. By how they looked, it seemed as if they were ready to start dance practice.

They greeted the members and the staff while taking position along the Chief and company.

"I don't like this..." murmured Arisa.

"I thought you were eager to start practicing here..." murmured King back.

"Yes... But I regret it now..."

Nanaka blinked a few time trying to put her mind in order; the way they received the big room, that now they were surrounded by staff members, and that now another dance teacher had been included into the staff line, all indicated that the real deal was just starting.

 _Dear Lord, all these months have been a childish game so far, this is the big deal... it feels that the project starts today... for real... will I be able to survive?_

"Hey, what's wrong?" murmured Shuka by her side; they locked gazes.

"Nothing... I'm ... just... anxious..." murmured Nanaka with a shy smile; Shuka gave her a bright smile.

"No matter what, I'll help you with the dances..." said Shuka softly.

"Really...?"

Shuka just smiled wide and tried to hold Nanaka's hand, but stopped abruptly when the Chief spoke again.

"Ok, sorry for taking this long..." he said talking to the Lead Teacher, "Girls," he turned towards them once again, "I know that we stopped dance practices and you might find it weird that one was scheduled for today... especially for 'Third years' who are going to hold their Nama this evening... but we have an announcement..." all the girls seemed to be holding their breath.

"It was decided that you will hold an event in Numazu, on July 31st; a talk and Live event" he finished.

The girls made loud sounds of surprise and joy.

"Will we be singing the Second single?" asked Shuka eagerly.

The Chief shook his head.

"No, there's not enough time for you to practice the three new songs... you will be singing just three point five songs," he said looking at the Lead teacher, she nodded.

"You will be really busy recording for the Anime and its inserts songs; plus, the Subunit Singles need to be practiced and you all have to master three new choreographies; that's why production decided that you will be performing the Anime's opening song, plus the three songs from the first Single...You have already mastered those routines, so it's not going to be any problem..."

"The opening?!" snapped almost all the girls; Nanaka just blinked a few times.

"It's gonna be the TV sized version, that's why it's just three point five songs; that's why we need you back on dance practice..." he said.

"Well, we need to get used to it, right?" said Anchan with confidence.

"My, I really wanted to sing the Second Single..." said Shuka in a gloomy tone; Nanaka smiled at her, clearly Shuka was eager to shine as a center.

"You will be, but not now..." said the Chief of staff, and then closed his folder, "So, those are the news for now"

He made a sign for the Lead Teacher to take control of the room, she took a step to the front.

"Ok, so this is the Subunits line up... I'll try to get used to this too..." she said with a mocking smile in her face, "You need to get used to it too; from now on, I want all of you teaming up in your Units, you also need to create a bond with it, same way you created it as a full unit" she said with her loud tone; of course, she had seen the Subunits formations the day the results were out, but now, they were in the lineup in a more relaxed way than that day, and it could be better appreciated now since it almost two months had passed since their official formation.

Nanaka and Shuka shared another sad glance with each other; bonding with the rest of the members and being apart once again by destiny's cruelty.

Shuka gave her a shy smile and moved her lips saying "I miss you already", Nanaka smiled too.

"So, today we'll be reviewing the choreographies we already know, and later we'll be starting practice on the dance for ' _Aozora Jumping Heart'_ , the Anime's opening... You might be a little rusty since you haven't been dancing since your commemorative event in January..." she said.

Shuka and Nanaka shared a sly smiled; maybe they weren't having official dance practices with the rest of the members, but for the sake of their relationship, they kept the private practices at Shuka's house; on the one hand, for Nanaka to not lose her stamina and her training: and second, for them to spend more time with each other.

"Eh, before you start..." Interrupted the Chief, the Lead Teacher looked at him with an annoyed face, "I need the members of AZALEA to come with me..."

"What? We are in the middle of practice" complained the Lead teacher.

Nanaka shared some looks with Arisa and King, all seemed lost.

"This is not the middle, it's the beginning, and you are going to practice old songs, you can practice without them..." he said with some arrogance in his tone and locking gazes with AZALEA members.

"We need them for the sake of their Single..." he said and made some head movements to his assistants, "It isn't going to take long, I promise"

The Lead Teacher just shrugged. In the hierarchy, the Chief was above her, and maybe that was why he always did as he pleased.

The Chief left with the AZALEA members and his assistants to another room, not too far from the big dance practice room. Nanaka and Arisa walked in silence while King kept chitchatting happily with one of the assistants.

Nanaka could recall a few weeks ago when they were recording for the Anime, that the Chief had taken CYaRon!'s members out too; when Nanaka asked Shuka about it, she just answered that they talked about the Single, CYaRon!'s image and what did they want to represent as Unit.

The room was small, it had a round table with 6 chairs around it.

The Chief made them take a sit; he asked one of his assistants to go and find another folder back in his office, while he and the creepy assistant took a seat with them.

"Ok, this is not going to take long," he started, the creepy assistant started to take notes.

"As you know, we started Subunits singles too, CYaRon!'s songs are already in production, and we want to start with yours too… We are even a little bit behind on it, so we need you to work hard on this one…" the girls nodded.

 _I feel like we will always be behind in every single thing from now on…_

"I remind you that the Single will consist of two songs with lyrics, two instrumental songs, and a drama track; the songs are; one ballad normally called B side song and the one that will work almost as your seal song… an A side the name of the Single." he finished.

The girls were silent, Arisa with her serious face, Nanaka with her "Suwa face", and King with a dorky smile.

"Ok…" the Chief grabbed his temples, maybe he was expecting more excitement? Maybe when he had told this to CYaRon! members they had broken into screaming and loud noises…? Well, it made sense, Aiai and Shuka were loud kids, and Anchan was really influenceable into doing weird things with the other two loonies.

Here the only weirdo was King, but neither Arisa or Nanaka, were stupid enough to follow King's crazy vibe.

Nanaka's mental spaghetti was cut when the creepy assistant stood up and left because she ran out of notepad to keep writing on as if on cue, the Chief's phone rang making him leave the room too.

AZALEA members were left there in silence. But of course, it was something that King just couldn't tolerate; silence.

"So, how do you imagine our Single?" asked King while playing with her fingers.

"Well, it can be anything actually… our characters are very diverse, maybe it's a classical Japanese style?" said Arisa.

"That sounds boring…" said King deadpanning.

"I bet the song is already written…" said Nanaka with a monotone, both other girls looked at her surprised.

"Now you sound boring…" quoted King.

"What?…. Then why gatherer us here?" asked Arisa.

"Because, who knows, they want us to feel special…" said Nanaka again with a boring tone.

"My, you are so low energy…" murmured King, Arisa made a bitter smile.

"There's no point; King, the release date for our single is next month… These people must have something already made for us" said Nanaka.

"That's true…" said Arisa.

King blinked a few times, then curled the tips of her lips.

"Aren't you lonely?" asked King towards Nanaka; she blinked a few times trying to understand if that had something to do with the Single, Arisa frowned.

"What?" asked Nanaka in her monotone.

"You know, been here stuck with us, and not with your wives…" said King in her amused tone, Arisa snorted, Nanaka blinked a few times.

Of course, being separated, not only from Shuka but Aina too. It's true that right now those two were behaving themselves, letting Nanaka breathe and be at peace with them, her relationship and her professional relationship with Aina.

Shuka finally behaved like a professional and stopped doing tantrums around Nanaka while Aina was near or whatever, so the rest of the members had also stopped teasing them.

Yes, they had stopped teasing Shuka, but not Nanaka.

 _Fuck Kanako…_

"Are you jealous?" asked Nanaka with her monotone.

"Eh?!" snapped King surprised, Arisa snorted again, "Why?… Why would I be jealous?"

"I dunno, I have two wives and you don't," said Nanaka getting comfy, Arisa rose one eyebrow while King gave her a stupid smile.

"I don't think I want that kind of responsibility..." said King trying to play cool.

"Well, that's why for me this is more like a vacation," said Nanaka with an amused tone.

"Vacation?" asked Arisa.

"Relationship vacation?" asked King.

"More like... sex vacation, my wives are active kids," said Nanaka in her nonchalant tone.

"Wow wow—" said King loudly, red as a tomato; Arisa gasped and opened her eyes wide while covering half of her face trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Suwa-san! So blunt!" said Arisa.

Nanaka broke in her particular laughter.

"Gee~ that's too much information!" said King frustrated.

"Are you...are you screwing Aina-san too?" asked Arisa in a more serious tone, but her cheeks becoming another shade of red.

"No, that was a joke..." said Nanaka calming her laughter.

"But you are screwing Shukashuu" confirmed King.

"I'm not screwing anyone," said Nanaka more serious and locking gazes with King, "I make love to her, we love each other..." finished Nanaka in a serious tone.

"I'm still shocked about it" said King and then looked at Arisa.

"Eh...Yeah, Well, it's hard to imagine that..." said Arisa trying to recover from her embarrassment while using her hand as a fan "I'm still not used to both of you"

"But you are ok with Aina…" said Nanaka narrowing her eyes; King bit her lips.

"Well, because it's your job…" said Arisa trying to sound convincing.

"But…you… and Shukashuu… Really?" asked King, maybe imagining some lewd stuff, Nanaka and Arisa ignored her.

"Well, but those NanaAinya thingies we do with Aina hurt Shuka… Are you ok with that?"

"Really?… Like, what do you see in her?… She is nice of course and cute… but…Shuka? Isn't she a kid?" continued King, but was ignored again.

"It's none of my business if Shuka gets hurt," said Arisa recovering her diligent tone, "We came here to work, and your job is to do stuff with Aina-san"

"Even if some of us get hurt?" asked Nanaka getting serious.

"Isn't she too funny for you?…" tried King again, of course, she was ignored.

"She is getting hurt because she took it that way… And you knew this thing could happen when you started your thing with Saito-san, now you need to control your kid and do your job here, and that's with Aina-san"

"It sounds like you are a whore…" quoted King softly; Arisa and Nanaka looked at her with their eyes opened wide and their lips tightly sealed, this time she couldn't be ignored.

King looked at both of them and tried to fix her words.

"The way you talked about Suwawa's work…" she said looking at Arisa, "It's like her job here is to screw Ainya"

"Of course not!" snapped Arisa now annoyed.

"Like, 'Suwawa you are here with us only because you are gay and it's easier for you to screw a member'" said King in an amused tone.

 _Easy?!_

"Kanako! No, that's not what I'm saying…" said Arisa annoyed, then she looked at Nanaka, "That's not what I meant"

Nanaka looked at King with her "Suwa face".

Of course, she understood what Arisa meant.

She had already talked with Aina and Shuka about it and settled it. Now it was about time Shuka was strong enough to tolerate the NanaAinya thing better. But it was an issue that the three of them were working on, and not necessarily the members were aware of it.

What surprised Nanaka was that Arisa was really more into Aina than Shuka in all this, with the excuse of this being a job. And besides that, it didn't matter to her if someone got hurt, as long the job was done.

Where was the sense of camaraderie Aqours was trying to represent?

"Well, what? Are you jealous King?… Maybe you want me to screw you too…" said Nanaka in a husky tone; King gasped in surprise.

"Su…Suwa-san…" said Arisa again embarrassed, and covering her face, King's cheeks became red as a tomato once again.

The door suddenly opened, letting the Chief and his assistants in.

The girls shut up and sat straight, Arisa and King made big efforts to calm themselves and hold back nervous giggles. Nanaka blinked a few times into her seriousness.

The Chief was there, showing them a new folder with more information about AZALEA; but Nanaka's mind just muted him.

If this was the members' opinion about her and her relationship with Shuka, then it was better for her to keep it to themselves. Also, if this was their reaction to her being bold, then how where they supposed to act on camera to something like this?

It was clear that at least King and Arisa weren't supporters of NanaShuka, it seemed that she looked better with Aina. But sure, maybe their opinion was because of what they had learned of Shuka; when the nine of them were together, Shuka sure acted like the kid she was, of course, "First years" influence helped with that.

So the members knew "Kid Shuka", the one who liked to laugh about everything, the one who liked to fool around with Aiai and played a lot. They didn't know the caring Shuka, the one who tried desperately to be the Ikemen, the one who was constantly correcting her in the dances, the one who you could sit with and talk a lot of different things in a serious way, the one who was concerned about her… the one who made love to her.

Nanaka closed her legs unconsciously while blinking fast.

 _God, this isn't the place for me to become horny… or to start bringing up our memories together…_  
 _But, when was the last time we did it…? Two weekends ago… Gee, it feels like a long time ago…_  
 _Yes, it was on that trip to Osaka we took… I miss her… I miss her touch…her kisses… her—_

"Suwa-san, what's your opinion?" asked the Chief of staff.

Nanaka blinked a few times and fixed her sight to the table, they were writing some concepts on a paper.

 _"Mature" "Serious" "Traditional" "Maiden" "Students of honor"_  
 _What's this? Are those concepts? Concepts for the unit..._

"Well, this can define the Subunit quite well I think..." said Nanaka trying to sound as if her mind had always been there.

"Another concept?" asked the Chief.

"Boring," said King in a bored tone.

"Why is that to you we are boring?" asked Arisa annoyed.

"Because we are, you two are just too serious!" whined King.

"'Girly', I think this Subunit is girly," said Nanaka Interrupting King and Arisa.

The Chief looked at the three girls and wrote down "Girly", then looked at Nanaka once again.

"I think that's it" concluded Nanaka.

"Ok. So, to you three these are the charm points for your Unit?" he asked.

The three girls looked at each other, they had already had this conversation once before, so they nodded.

"Alright, well, for us, production, it's important to ask for your consideration," he started, "We want to crate Subunits that you are comfortable with—"

"Then let's take the vote again" interrupted King, the Chief deadpanned her.

"Kanako, stop it, we are already here, he meant to create what we are already comfortable with..." said Arisa in a tired tone.

"Basically, you are giving us the chance to create the Unit as we please?" asked Nanaka.

The Chief nodded.

"Of course, it has to be considering the characters, there's no way to believe that 'Hanamaru-chan' can behave like a savage, or for 'Dia-chan' to be something like a rock star..."

"But 'Kanan' is a tomboy..." retorted Nanaka.

"Yes, but she fits in Aqours, actually, 'Kanan-chan' it's one of the most suitable characters, that's why she was leading one of the groups" answered the Chief.

"How so?" asked Arisa.

"That means that Suwawa is the leader?" asked Kind surprised, but was ignored.

"Well, her character is of someone nonchalant, easy going, but dependable, if you put 'Kanan-chan' in any unit she would fit perfectly... Here she can be an elegant maiden..." said the Chief nonchalantly, "The same thing could be said about 'Chika-chan' and 'Riko-chan', that's why they were leading the groups"

 _Yes, but it overlapped the cast members, and there is where the problem exists... neither Rikako or I_ are _suitable to lead a Unit..._

"Ok, so we need to play with our characters," said Arisa seriously, "The Unit is formed by two third years and one first year, it has to be a mature unit"

"Ok..." said the Chief and looked at the creepy assistant taking notes.

"I have the feeling that this unit would be something like 'Lily White'" said King.

"Do you want us to be something like that?" asked Arisa.

"What was its composition?" asked Nanaka.

"One from each year, and one attribute per member," said the other assistants, the girls nodded.

 _The perfect Subunit..._

"Here we have the three attributes," said Arisa thoughtfully.

"Then we should focus on that," said Nanaka, "Our strength should be our voices"

"Yes, the power of our Unit must be on the lyrics then," said King.

"What should we sing about?" asked Arisa.

"If we are the 'mature' ones, then serious songs," said Nanaka.

"'Mature' for you is equal to serious? Gee that's boring" quoted King.

"Well, I'm assuming that CYaRon! Is going to be like 'Printemps', a very Idol group with energetic songs... and Guilty Kiss will be the weird one, with songs like 'BiBi' did..." said Nanaka, also thoughtful.

"You are just assuming," said King.

"It's almost obvious because of the characters in them," said Nanaka.

"Ok, so that's important too" quoted King.

"Of course, why do you think the fans named us AZALEA? Because of our characters, they gave them this sense of 'patience' and 'modesty'" said Arisa.

"Ok, so, we have some character attributes..." interrupted The Chief, and took out another sheet of paper, "What about the cast members?"

"We?" asked King.

"Do we need to be in the brain storming too?" asked Arisa.

"Of course, your characters are one thing; then there's you, you have to be according to your characters, there must be some appeal between the three of you that can be tossed to your characters, like for example your voices; having one of each attribute is a plus"

He said and wrote down "Voices attributes".

"What else?" he asked.

Nanaka looked at her fellow members. They all shared some concerned looks.

"We are tall," said Nanaka, the other two girls smiled wide.

"Yes! We are the tallest members!" snapped King.

Then the Chief wrote down, "Tall members".

"And this helps us how?" asked King with a sad smile.

"This make us look elegant," said Nanaka.

"Oh oh, I get it!" said Arisa and then giggled, "I get it, when we are as 'Third years' we can't put out that vibe because Aina-san is with us, and she is the shortest member, so it breaks the elegance and maturity 'Third years' should give..."

"Really? Poor Aina, it's not her fault you know..." said King.

"We know, but it feels like that; when you see 'Dia', 'Mari' and 'Kanan' together, you see that the three members are about the same height, well, tall among the characters, and gives us the maturity and elegance vibe that, we in real life, can't give, because Aina is just too short... Compared to us..." said Nanaka pointing at Arisa and herself.

"Here, with you amongst us, it can change that," said Arisa, and Nanaka nodded.

"But how can that help the Unit? Being tall is something we need to consider?" asked King.

"It does," said the Chief, "If 'Elegancy' is a concept of the Unit, the choreography of the songs must reflect that…"

The girls nodded slowly, trying to imagine that.

"So, elegance?" asked the Chief, and wrote down 'Elegancy', "What else?"

The girls frowned trying hard to think of another attribute.

"We are sexy," said Arisa with confidence.

"Traffic lights!" said King amused; Arisa and the Chief snorted and ignored her

"Cute" quoted Nanaka.

"Eh?... Is that it? I wanted to say energetic, but you two aren't." said King, "Didn't you said that we were the smart unit?"

"Oh yeah," said Arisa.

"How so?" asked the Chief.

"Between the Subunits, we believe we are the smartest of the three," said Arisa proudly.

The Chief gave them a goofy smile, then shook his head.

"I'm not going to write that down..." he said holding his laugh.

 _So, for him, we are just as dumb like the other two Units... Great..._

"Ok, I think we are done with that," he said, then drew a line in the paper, dividing it into two sections.

"Now, let's talk about music," he said looking at the girls.

"Music?" asked King.

"Yes, what kind of songs would you like to sing? What style?" He asked the girls took some minutes

It was a tricky question, was this something that they would really take into consideration? These people liked to over analyze everything, why were they asking them all this? Were they really going to take their opinion?

"Well, Kanako talked about 'Lily White', maybe those kinds of songs?" asked Arisa.

"Hum, I don't know, maybe we should try something else..." said Nanaka.

"We need to do something new Arisha, we can't be the 'new Lily White'" said King, concerned.

"I recall that 'Lily White's' songs were like ballads..." quoted Nanaka a bit shyly.

"Yeah, they focused a lot on harmonics," said King.

"Maybe we should try something in between 'BiBi' and 'Lily White'" said Arisa, "The combination of our harmonics and attributes like 'Lily White', but the types of melodies that 'BiBi' did...Also, we have their 'formation'".

"Catchy," said King.

"Yeah, something techno-pop like, that made you wanna dance," said Arisa.

"Then our songs should be about love" determined Nanaka.

She recalled that Sakurako Kimino told her that her voice was really mellow, so she would be ok with soothing songs, and she needed an advantage in this Unit, being alongside someone like King, who's strength were vocals, and Arisa that... well... she was good in everything.

Arisa and King looked at her with their eyes wide in surprise; she blinked a few times and saw the Chief writing down that, "Love songs".

"You want to sing about love?" asked Arisa with a weird look.

"Why? Are you in love?" asked King in a teasing way, Nanaka blinked a few times trying not to punch her or something, but Arisa did send her a glare.

"It's not about me..." said Nanaka, "It's about what the Subunit wants to communicate to the fans"

"Alright..." said the Chief of staff with all his attention on Nanaka.

"AZALEA is defined by 'patience' and 'modesty', her members are calm and gentle, their voices are harmonic, and the cast members are tall and elegant... The songs they should sing are love songs... It fits the image... Love by pure young maidens..."

"Blooming love into you like a flower would" finished Arisa, Nanaka smiled.

"Gee, you two are powerful," said King.

"Besides, Aqours songs right now are just about friendship and energetic songs... We as a full Unit don't talk about love" said Nanaka.

"And I doubt...that CYaRon! can sing love songs... Like, I don't see them taking that matter seriously" said Arisa giggling.

"What about Guilty Kiss?" asked King.

"What? With 'Yoshiko-chan' and 'Mari-san'? Are you kidding? Maybe they could but, it's gonna be a constant joke..." said Arisa.

"We can be the mature and romantic unit..." said Nanaka.

"But please, with catchy melodies!" snapped King, "Our strengths are our harmonies, but please, let's not do too many ballads... I want to have fun too" she pouted.

Nanaka and Arisa smiled at her and nodded.

"Ok then, so we have kind of a recipe..." said the Chief finishing writing in his concept sheet.

"I must say that I'm impressed, maybe you are the most diligent Unit of the three"

 _But not the smartest..._

"Eh? How so?" asked Arisa.

"We had this conversation with the CYaRon! members, and trust me, it was chaos… And we took a long time to define them" he said writing something else on the paper, "Makes me think I'll need to get ready for Guilty Kiss…"

 _Of course, if CYaRon! is complicated, Guilty Kiss is worse… Poor Rikako…_

"That's weird… CYaron! should be the easer Unit" quoted Arisa.

"There's no such thing as an 'easer Units'" the Chief cut in, "The three of them are special on their own accord… Besides, the Subunits must run out of µ's' shadow too…"

He looked at the girls and smiled.

"You will be compared to 'Lily White', like CYaRon! will be compared to 'Printemps'… I believe that Guilty Kiss will be compared to 'BiBi', but I'm not sure, I guess that Unit might be different. But well, it's up to you if you want to keep doing the same as they did, or stand out…" he finished.

The girls looked at the table with troubled faces; this wasn't going to be easy, not happy trying hard to step out as Aqours, Subunits would be in the critic's eyes too, of course, trying to be different in every sense from µ's. Indeed, if they wanted to move forward and be accepted by the fans, they had to make space in their hearts… 'erase µ's' from their hearts and try to be loved by them too.

This shadow grew over and over, it seemed that it was impossible to run away from it.

"Well, let's get this thing right…" said the Chief grabbing both papers, "I'm going to read the concepts, and you will tell me if it's correct, or if it comprises everything for your Unit"

The girls nodded.

"AZALEA is a Subunit composed of two 'Third years' members and one 'First year member', they represent elegance, gentleness, maturity, patience, and modesty. Their image is like pure maidens, and they sing love songs with a beat" he ended and looked at the girls.

Arisa looked at Nanaka, Nanaka looked at King, and King looked at the Chief.

"That's it?" asked King.

"You want to add more?" asked the Chief.

They shared some concerned looks; it felt like all this brainstorming had left such a short summary.

"Well…" said Arisa, "It felt a bit…"

"Short," concluded Nanaka.

"Short?… I think it's very complete…" said the Chief, "Now I'm puzzled by if the B side song should be the A one…" he murmured.

"Why is that?" asked Arisa.

"Well, with all these descriptions you can make a lot of songs… And you will fit a slow one and an upbeat one… I'm thinking that your seal song could really work as the ballad, you have that potential" he said concerned.

"I guess the upbeat one should be the A-side song," said Arisa, "If it's catchier, then it should be that one… Right?" she asked, looking at Nanaka and King.

"That's correct… Well, as I said, this is perfect…" he said putting his papers away, "We can work with this, we will start with the A side song next week"

Nanaka blinked a few times surprised.

 _That's fast!_

"May I ask what were CYaRon!'s concepts? I believe they started recording this week..." asked Arisa.

"Why do you wanna know?" asked King.

"We are competing with each other Kanako, we need to know… Why we were 'perfect' and the most diligent Unit…" said Arisa with a serious tone, it seemed that Arisa was a bad loser as well, and she was taking the Unit battle almost personal.

"Well, we don't know… We are yet to have this meeting with Guilty Kiss … But…" the Chief giggled, "Knowing its members … I doubt that meeting will end this quick…" he said standing up.

The girls giggled too, of course, sitting Aikyan and Aina in the same table was equal to madness, and poor Rikako trying to make those two behave…

"About CYaRon!'s, well… it was something vague as, 'Energetic', 'Cute', 'Sweet' and 'Noisy'… very 'Printemps' if you want my opinion… But they were really enthusiastic about it…" he said with a shy smile.

 _Makes sense, no one plays the 'straight man' in that Unit, so they just go with the flow… my, Shuka…_

"Ok, I believe that's all, we will give you notice for when you have to come and record… Please go back to dance practice" said the Chief with his particular tone.

The girls stood up and left the room with some mental fatigue, even if it had only been a brainstorming meeting, it had been an intense meeting trying to figure it out what the hell they wanted for the Subunit. How could they portray their characters and bring out their full potential, and how they, as voices actresses, could contribute to that.

"I guess we need to have a LINE chat for AZALEA" determined Arisa while walking to the practice room.

"A chat?" asked Nanaka; just how many LINE chats would they need for this project? "Another chat with you…" said Nanaka with a tired voice.

Arisa giggled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," she said in an amused tone.

"I think it's a great idea…" added King.

"I never said it wasn't…" said Nanaka tiredly, "It's going to be useful"

"We will work hard, and it's not going to be a spam chat… I promise" said Arisa, but then looked at King, "Right Kanako?"

"Eh?… Why are you… Geez! You think I can't be serious?…" she asked outraged, Nanaka giggled, "You guys! I can be serious, I can work hard too…"

"I'm counting on you…" said Arisa reaching the door.

"Let's work hard," said Nanaka in her monotone.

Arisa opened the door and was greeted by 6 members making lots of noise, not particularly practicing any choreography, just fooling around like they always did, while the teachers looked at something in the computer, maybe the choreography for the opening.

They stood in the doorframe admiring the scene; indeed the big room was way more spacious than the other one, and also, the giant mirror at the back did its work, making the room look bigger and comfier.

"Like I said…" started Nanaka, "To me, AZALEA is like being on vacation…" she said softly.

"Sex vacation?" asked King, Arisa giggled.

"Vacations in general… No problems, no jealousy, no sex, no noise… Just work" she muttered as she walked inside to start practicing.

Maybe it was a little bit early to define that, but it looked like that.

AZALEA, with her and Arisa in it, would be a diligent and serious Subunit, because both played the role of "straight man", and King must be held on a leash. But what was true was that not having Shuka or Aina in the Unit brought some mental peace to Nanaka, at least in those moments, she just could stop thinking about jealousy, or worrying about Shuka's performance as a Seiyuu, or her safety or whatever.

Also without Aina there, she didn't need to do any of the NanaAinya thingie. So in other words, she could work at peace in the songs, the dances and do what she was chosen to do in complete peace of mind.

.

Practice was exhausting.

Nanaka had forgotten how tiring it was to have a full practice session with all the members around; it was different in Shuka's house, because it was just the two of them, and after a while, practice was long forgotten for another physical activity.

Of course, there with all the members wasn't the moment for those kinds of activities, so they kept rehearsing until the end.

Nanaka arrived to the conclusion that practicing songs that were animated were more difficult than songs that didn't have a PV. Because they just didn't need to match movements and winks with anything, they could just concentrate on the choreography.

Well, that happened with the practice for 'Aozora Jumping Heart', they had to match and synchronize their movements with the animation; even though, this time, the song was shorter because it was just the TV broadcast length song.

But it was tiring as well.

The Lead Teacher set them free almost at noon, it was a Saturday anyway, and "Third Years" needed their energy for the Niconama that evening.

So they walked towards the changing room in their noisy way; Anchan was talking vividly with "First years" regarding something about the song, Arisa was busy talking with Rikako, something about lunch, and weirdly enough, Shuka was goofing around with Aina. Nanaka was at the end of the line, no matter how much she had practiced with Shuka this whole time, these dance practices still left her drained.

"You ok?" she heard softly. She rose her sight to find Shuka waiting for her at the changing room entrance.

"Tired…" murmured Nanaka.

"How was the meeting? Are you better in AZALEA?" asked Shuka with a shy smile, Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

 _Is she…really concerned about that?…_

"Well, hard to tell, we haven't done anything yet…" said Nanaka tightening her grip on her bottled water.

"Yeah, I know… but you had… issues with Arisha… and we got separated… and—" tried Shuka, but was interrupted by Nanaka's index on her lips.

"Stop." she said softly, "It's ok Sweetie…" she withdrew her index from Shuka's lips, "I'm ok with AZALEA, I talked things out with Arisa, we are good…" finished Nanaka with a sweet smile.

"Really?… I'm worried you know," said Shuka sadly.

"Eh?… worried about what?"

"Well, you weren't happy in your Unit... and... we will have a campaign for the Second Single…" said Shuka softly.

"Oh…right… we will be apart … again…" said Nanaka with bitterness.

Yes, production had determined that the next campaign for the Second Single would be split into Subunits, just like the First Single was split by Years members; this time, Subunits would take the scene. So of course, they would be away from each other.

Nanaka gave Shuka a sweet smile, Shuka was actually concerned about them, as a couple, it was sweet and it melted Nanaka's heart.

"Shuka, the campaign will be on June… we are still able to make some time for us" said Nanaka with a soft tone; Shuka smiled wide at her.

"Yes… you know…I've missed you…" said Shuka shyly.

"I miss you too…" said Nanaka, looking intensely into Shuka's eyes.

In fact, there she recalled her thoughts in the meeting, those forbidden thoughts they weren't allowed to have inside Lantis Building, those thoughts she was trying to keep locked inside her Pandora's Box. Because it wasn't appropriate to express her feelings and actions towards Shuka in that environment, in work hours, and with the members around.

Nanaka bit her lips.

"I was thinking…" said Shuka with a shy tone, "Maybe we could go and have lunch together…? The Sakura trees are in full bloom… and I thought… Maybe it could…" was Shuka mumbling her words.

"I love it…" said Nanaka with a smile, interrupting her.

"I… I thought it would be great eating while watching the Sakura nearby, I know you have to be back soon for your Niconama… we can be on time…" said Shuka while playing with her wet hair.

Nanaka took a step closer towards Shuka and softly caressed Shuka's hair, admiring every strand of it.

"I love your new cut…" said Nanaka like in trance; Shuka shivered.

"Su—Suwawa… don't, it's wet… and dirty…" said Shuka shyly, Nanaka giggled and moved her hand from her hair to her cheek.

"Sorry…" she said looking at Shuka's eyes, "About the broadcast…" started Nanaka with a soft voice, "Are you going to be ok?"

Shuka encircled her arms around Nanaka's waist and looked up at her softly, with a sweet smile; they were immersed in a soft but tight embrace.

"You need to do your job," said Shuka with a sweet tone; Nanaka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

 _Eh? That's it… No tantrum?… She got it?… Where's the catch? This can't be this easy…_

"Are you ok?" asked Nanaka incredulous; Shuka giggled.

"Wasn't this what you wanted?… For me to understand that this is your job… and that?"

"Yes… well, of course… I… I'm glad that you understand it…" said Nanaka shyly.

"Of course, Nana-chan… I'll be cheering for you" said Shuka with a smile.

Nanaka's heart started throbbing faster.

"Are… are you for real?…" asked Nanaka almost in a whisper; Shuka giggled again.

"Are… are you gonna hug Ainya again?…" asked Shuka shyly.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to get through her plans for today's broadcast, of course, the script meeting wasn't until one hour before the broadcast, so clearly, she didn't know if Arisa was going to throw her to the lions once again.

"I… I don't know Shuka; the script meeting is before the broadcast, so I don't know… If I remember correctly, in yours, there's no P.E section..." said Nanaka with sadness.

No matter if Shuka understood the situation or not, on the last Niconama, Nanaka had to hug Aina live on camera, and Shuka had freaked out. This time she didn't know what to expect, so she couldn't warn Shuka about it, and even if she did, this would hurt her anyway.

"It's ok…" said Shuka softly, "If you need to do it… then do it…" she said with a shy smile.

Nanaka opened her eyes and mouth wide like a fish out of the water.

 _WHAT?!_

"Shu—are you… Are you ok?" muttered Nanaka; Shuka giggled again.

"Gee— it's hard for you to understand that I can be a comprehensive girlfriend?"

 _YES!_

"Well, this…I wasn't expecting this…" said Nanaka shyly.

"It's ok, I understand why it surprises you…" she giggled, "So, Nana-chan, there's no point in making this harder than what we have it already…" she said looking straight into Nanaka's eyes.

"Shuka…"

"We will be separated soon because of Subunits, we hardly see each other because of recording… and that... I want to spend more time with you, and there's no point if those moments are eclipsed because of me behaving like a brat about your job…" said Shuka with a sad tone, Nanaka blinked a few times feeling that her heart would come out of her chest.

"And you already told me… that you love me, that you want to be with me… and that Ainya stepped to the side…" whispered Shuka; Nanaka could still feel some sadness in her words, "So, you should do what you have to do… I'll be ok… I'll handle it…"

"Shuka…are…are you sure…?"

Shuka made a sad smile and her eyes were gathering tears; of course, she wasn't ok….but she was trying.

Nanaka dropped her bottled water and softly grabbed Shuka's face, bringing their foreheads together.

"Thank you Shuka…" she muttered, "I'll find a way to make up for our time apart…"

"Suwawa…" she whined softly "Let's …let's have dates this month…"

"Dates?..." asked Nanaka softly.

"Yes, let's forget about our private practices and let's go on dates, let's enjoy our time..." said Shuka getting closer to Nanaka.

Nanaka felt their bodies sticking to each other thanks to their sweaty clothes; their hearts trying to break through their chest; lust gathering in their eyes.

 **It was painful, it was breaking them, they desired each other just too much. But it wasn't something entirely physical; of course, Nanaka missed Shuka's body, touch, and essence, but right now, she was feeling more in love with her, learning that Shuka had finally understood what Nanaka required to do for her job, her comprehension about it, and almost her blessing.**

 **She just couldn't take it anymore, she wanted her, she desired her, right there, in that freaking moment.**

 **In Nanaka's mind, a last glimpse of sense showed up, telling her the wise words of her leader; "There wasn't any safer place for them and their forbidden love than the changing room".**

 **So, without breaking their embrace, Nanaka grabbed Shuka's shirt and moved them inside the changing room while locking their lips in a desperate and passionate kiss.**

 **The last thing she heard was the door closing behind them, then, nothing else mattered.**

.

Spring is such a difficult season.

Mostly because of the constant allergies, but also because it's difficult to tell if it's cold or hot, so Nanaka just couldn't decide if she was ok using a cardigan or to just take it off. Also, she was undecided about her hairstyle.

She was just back from her lunch with Shuka at a nearby park, where they could watch the 'Hanami' in blossom and enjoy her time with her beloved girlfriend, but she just couldn't erase a goofy smile from her face.

She was undecided if it was because she was madly in love with the young girl, and had spent a wonderful time with her, or the fact that Shuka was ok with Nanaka doing her job with Aina. The later was somehow refreshing, as if she had taken a heavy weight off her chest, like no matter what, Shuka was supporting her in everything.

Of course, this didn't mean that Nanaka would start making out with Aina on camera... that was forbidden.

But still, the boldest thing she could do was, what? Give Aina a hand to hold? Another hug maybe?... But all seemed fine, and that was everything.

She was walking toward the production room and get her outfit to get ready for the Niconama.

Arisa and Aina had decided to have lunch together with Rikako, while the rest of the members took different paths, and maybe to give the two lovebirds some alone time, after all, they were witnesses that they needed space...

 _God, so embarrassing... but, well… what should we do? We were desperate, horny... that was a safe space... they were ok in the first place... Jesus! So embarrassing..._

Nanaka brought her right hand to her face to massage her temples, she needed to concentrate her energies to get through the day and the broadcast.

She was about to enter the office when Aiai came out of the room.

Both shared some looks and a dry sound of surprise, Nanaka rose her eyebrows concerned; what the hell was Aiai doing there?

"Eh... Suwa-san," said Aiai very politely and bowed, then continued walking to the main hall.

Nanaka was left there in awe.

 _Today everything looks so weird... Shuka being cool with the NanaAinya, Aiai behaving like a normal person... Am I dead?_

Nanaka shook her head and entered into the production office. She saw her hanger alone, which meant that Arisa and Aina were already there.

"Oh! Suwa-san, perfect," said the Chief of staff with a lot of papers in his hand, "We are almost in time... Get ready"

Nanaka nodded but stopped her steps dryly after grabbing her hanger.

"What was Furihata-san doing here?"

"Mmm? Just dropping something... Nothing to worry about" said the Chief of staff looking at his papers and never making eye contact with Nanaka.

 _That was weird too..._

"Ok, I'll get ready, with your permission..." said Nanaka shyly, turning around and leaving the room.

She walked at her normal pace towards the changing room to find a quiet Arisa and Aina, almost done changing their clothes.

Of course, both girls locked gazes with Nanaka at the very first moment she went inside, they even stopped moving.

Nanaka blinked a few times, her cheeks slightly red; she slowly closed the room and bowed politely.

Aina made a sad face and turned around to continue her duty, Arisa turned around completely to face Nanaka instead.

"I was getting worried..." said Arisa in her diligent tone, "Seems like that lunch was good?"

Aina snorted.

Nanaka tightened her lips and grip on her hanger.

"Sorry, I lost my sense of time..." said Nanaka in her monotone walking towards her locker.

"Can we talk about what happened earli—" tried to ask Arisa, but was abruptly cut off by Aina's loud tone.

"PLEASE DON'T!"

Nanaka felt a pinch in her heart; Aina was in real pain, and she just couldn't help her. She hurt her, bad, raw and senselessly.

Nanaka opened her locker, hung the hanger and started to get undress.

"Gee~ Aina-san, it wasn't that bad for you to act like that..." said Arisa.

"What the hell do you know?!" retorted Aina with a mad tone, "I don't want to talk about it! Jesus!"

Nanaka made a bitter smile, no matter how bad was Aina feeling, the truth was that she wasn't regretting anything...

"Wow... well... Suwawa?" called Arisa.

Nanaka took off her blouse, and removed her girly skirt; she was just in her undies.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, let it be," said Nanaka in her monotone and grabbing her school skirt.

"I can't, actually we can't," said Arisa in her harsh tone, " Guys, we are going to have a live broadcast in an hour and a half, and you are acting like brats... Let's talk about it, we are adults."

Nanaka put on her skirt, and grabbed her shirt; she softly turned half of her body to lock gazes with Arisa, she had a serious face, arms crossed and a prominent frown on her face.

 _God, she IS Dia..._

"She doesn't want to talk about it," said Nanaka serious and turned again trying to finish changing.

"Aina-san" called Arisa in a strong tone.

Aina made some painful sounds, some whines and more weird noises that only she knew why, or what for, and then she said...

"Ok, just because I'm an adult... but for the record, I don't want to talk, I'm mad at you Suwawa"

Nanaka closed her eyes in pain and took a deep breath.

 _Yes, yes, you are mad, Good Lord, why can't I be at peace with both?!_

She closed her locker with a strong thump and turned around.

She was greeted by an arms crossed Arisa and a nervous and fidgety Aina.

"Ok, what?"  
Asked Nanaka with her monotone; she needed her best mask on this one, taking bullets from Arisa and Aina at the same time was going to be hard, and this time she was alone, no Shuka at her side to share the blame.

It seemed that both girls didn't expect this confrontational Nanaka in front of them; maybe they expected someone showing guilt or shame?

"Eh, well we don't have enough time, let's get this done quickly," Arisa said hurriedly.

"You are a slut!" said Aina in her loud tone, pointing at Nanaka; she opened her eyes wide and tightened her lips, Arisa looked at her with disbelief.

 _Ok, that wasn't a bullet... that was a missile..._

"Aina-san! What the heck!" Arisa scolded at her side.

"That's...that's what she is—"

"Take it back," said Nanaka dryly and coldly.

"Suwa-san," called Arisa now looking at her.

 _This is the second time today that I've been called a whore..._

"Take- it-back" repeated Nanaka taking a few steps forward Aina, her eyes darkening in rage, her face showing clear anger.

"I… I…" muttered Aina.

"Suwa-san, stop, she didn't mean it" tried Arisa, but Nanaka's gaze was glued to Aina,  
"Aina-san, it wasn't as terrible for you to treat her like that"

"But you didn't see what I saw!" said Aina loudly, looking at Arisa, her tone breaking, it was painful for her remembering what she had just seen some hours ago.

Arisa bit her lips and looked at Nanaka with concern.

"What did I miss Suwa-san?" she asked.

Nanaka changed her sight towards Arisa, she blinked a few times.

"Nothing," said Nanaka dryly.

"Bullshit!" snapped Aina loud.

"Stop it!" shouted Arisa.

They fell into a deep and heavy silence.

"Suwawa" called Arisa in her diligent tone, "Why… just… just why can't you control yourself? I mean, we are talking about decency here… I thought you wouldn't do that with the members around…"

"Why do you care? Komiya-san, all of you agreed to the relationship, and agreed to help, I thought you would be more understanding" said Nanaka in a serious tone.

"I get it…I really understand—"

"No, you don't! You don't know how it is to desire someone so bad that you would send everything to hell just to be closer; to sacrifice something…" retorted Nanaka.

"But I do," said Aina softly; they locked gazes.

 _Of course…Aina…_

"You stepped to the side," said Nanaka drily.

"Tss! It's one thing is to take a step to the side, and another for you to rub it in my face!" shouted Aina, now noticeably mad.

"I wasn't doing that! You just where in the wrong place at the WORST time!" shouted Nanaka back.

"WAS I?!" shouted Aina with her eyes wide.

"Ok! Enough!" shouted Arisa with her eyes open like two fried eggs and with a confused look on her face; both girls bit their lips.

Of course, Arisa is lost…she didn't see what Aina saw… If she knew… my…

 _Fuck, Fuck this…_

Nanaka closed her eyes to compose herself, then took a deep breath and locked her sight on Arisa.

"I…I've already apologized for what we did, again, even though Anchan said this was the safest place for us…" said Nanaka serious, "This was supposed to be a safe place for us to be ourselves, for us to express what we can't in the outer world… please, just… don't take that away from us too…"

Arisa looked at Aina, then at Nanaka.

"Pff, what does Anchan know about love or stuff to take her word?" mumbled Aina in a mocking tone.

"It's not about me…" said Arisa, "I don't care if you just fuck Saito-san here, or in the showers or whatever…"

Aina snorted again.

"But, Suwawa, decency… there are feelings—"

"Aina's?" interrupted Nanaka; both locked their sight on Aina, she gave them a bitter smile.

"Yes… Aina's…" said Arisa softly, looking at the shorter woman.

Aina didn't say a thing, her gaze glued to her shoes. Then she looked up to Nanaka, they locked gazes.

"I... I don't need you to take care of my feelings, Arisha... Suwawa, I love you…" said Aina softly, Nanaka and Arisa opened her eyes wide, "you... you knew that… and still—"

"Hey hey, you think I did this on purpose?… Aina—"

"God!" interrupted Arisa, exasperated now, "You two need to fuck your brains out… I'm tired of this situation"

"You are not the only one," said Nanaka, Aina nodded.

"Then what?…" asked Arisa tiredly, "Aina is madly in love with you; you keep doing stuff with Shuka and rubbing it on her face, what do you expect?… You want everything Suwa-san, Saito-san happy, Aina-san happy, but you can't have BOTH!"

Nanaka bit her lips, she, of course, wished to have a balance between the two of them, but that meant too much sacrifice… but not from her.

"Then what about Shuka?" retorted Nanaka seriously, "She has to watch my stuff with Aina! And I don't see you worried about her feelings!"

"That's—" tried Arisa.

"Arisha, stop," said Aina softly, "Let's drop it…"

"Suzuki-san…" called Arisa in a sad tone.

"This is taking us nowhere…" said Aina with a shy smile, "And I'm tired…. There's no point…"

 _Too much sacrifice… Aina is willing to do that sacrifice, of course… she is the third wheel here…  
_ _And she just can't stand being mad at me..._

"I'm sorry Aina," said Nanaka, "I didn't mean it…"

Aina shook her head and then gave her a smile.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize… I didn't mean to treat you like that… I… I was jealous…" she bit her lips and added, "Of course that you aren't a slut..." said Aina in shame.

Nanaka looked at her, then looked at Arisa; she shook her head in disapproval.

 _Of course, she's on Aina's side..._

"Ok…" said Nanaka softly.

"So, was it worth it?" asked Arisa in a diligent tone.

"What was?" asked Nanaka.

"You doing that with Saito-san, at least tell me if it was for something bigger than you being horny…" asked Arisa in a serious tone.

 _Of course, it was because we were horny and desperate, all of you were here, just in the way…_

"Well, Shuka… kinda gave me her 'blessing' to be bold with Aina today…" said Nanaka in a monotone; Aina's eyes widened with her smile.

"Seriously?!" asked Aina loudly.

"That's….really?" asked Arisa changing her tone too.

"Every kiss… was worth it" said Nanaka giving them a shy smile.

"Well… that's good…" said Arisa looking at Aina; Aina gave her a goofy smile.

"So, are you gonna hug me a lot today?" asked Aina with eagerness.

"Well, there's no P.E segment this time…" said Nanaka shyly.

"It doesn't matter…" said Arisa searching for her phone, "We don't need that segment…"

 _She is fast…_

"What….what do you mean?" asked Nanaka with fear.

"Take a selfie," commanded Arisa giving Nanaka her phone.

Nanaka looked at the phone with her "Suwa face".

"Eh? That's not bold…" said Nanaka.

"It doesn't need to be bold, just stick close to each other, smile lovely, those sort of things…" said Arisa insisting with the phone; Nanaka took it.

"Are you ok with this?" Nanaka asked Aina.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course, let's do this, I told you before that you need to be more daring… we need to take advantage of that 'blessing'... there, it has better light…" she said pointing a white wall.

 _She was mad my ass…_  
 _Dammit, girls are cute but incredibly hard!_

They moved toward the wall; Nanaka rose her left arm with Arisa's phone.

"So… just a selfie…?" asked Nanaka to Arisa, she just gave them a sweet smile.

"You know?… you two look cute with your hair loose…" said Arisa with a soft tone.

Aina and Nanaka looked at each other with their eyes wide; an Arisa compliment was as weird as a unicorn.

"Ok ok, don't waste more time…take it" said Arisa, now red as a tomato.

Both girls smiled wide; maybe Arisa's compliment did help set the mood. Because that selfie was adorable.

Like if it was on cue, someone knocked on changing room door, and the hairdressers came in to start doing their jobs, so they dropped the "Selfie issue" and started getting ready for their _Niconama_ , the bitterness and anger long forgotten.

Nanaka, who had been undecided about her hairstyle, finally decided to do twin tails, while Aina decided on a high ponytail. Both determined that they looked adorable and wanted to take another selfie because of it; something about the before and after the hairdressers…

Arisa just decided to have it lose, just like Dia.

As Nanaka thought, there wasn't any P.E segment this time, but they had the chance to play a lot with the camcorder.

It was a nice broadcast in the end, and of course, Nanaka did her job by being "bold" on camera, now with "Shuka's blessing", and with Aina at her side, it almost felt natural. Arisa had a blast too; she laughed so bad that she lost her ability to even speak. It was memorable.

Also, they received a special illustration by Aiai; which explained her earlier visit to production's office. She drew a special picture of all Aqours members being cute and all. It was a nice surprise, and it reaffirmed the bond between members, and of course, between Dia and Ruby as sisters, meaning Arisa and Aiai.

About the _NanaAinya_ thing, Nanaka held hands with Aina, hugged her again, joked boldly with her, she even pulled Mari's keychain out of a random box (even if this wasn't planned, it looked perfect with the _KanaMari_ , though Aina pulled Chika instead of Kanan) and they even made promises of "Sleeping together"… maybe that had been a bit too much?

Maybe, but she didn't get any complains about it.

Nanaka went later to the changing room with real fear and concern about what mess she would find in her phone with Shuka, but surprisingly she found a positive message;

 **Osuwa! Congrats on your hard work! I laughed a lot! (´** **ε** **)** **  
**Also, that's a cute hairstyle, I loved it... (**** **๑** **3** **๑** **) you should wear twin tails more often! (** **ღ** **ღ** **)**

 **Thanks so much for the 'omeyosoro', I was watching! (** **)** **ゞ**

 **I want those 'flying kisses' for real ya' know! (Ŏ** **艸** **Ŏ)**

 **Can you come later? I miss you already... (●´** **艸** **)** **ヾ**

It made Nanaka's heart race and left her with a goofy smile for the rest of the Night. Of course, Aina and Arisa asked if everything turned out well with the broadcast and Shuka, so Nanaka showed them the messages; Aina hugged Nanaka tightly, screaming happily, while Arisa just high fived her.

Indeed that was a win.

Feeling that at least Shuka was ok with her job, and that she was supported by Aina and Arisa, no matter if they were a bit mad at her at the beginning, even though Nanaka somewhat understood their anger, they were professionals, and all of them had determined that it was of no use to give that issue any more thought; Arisa was clear; and Aina too, by doing the 'sacrifice' of dropping the issue and sucking it up, she wanted to step to the side in the first place for the sake of Aqours, so she needed to do it.

.

April went by in the blink of an eye.

They started recording for the Subunits, even though CYaRon! had already started, AZALEA had a nice time recording their single; just like Nanaka thought, being in AZALEA was like a "vacation", she just focused on doing her job, and because the Unit was meant to fit every member, the songs were really on point with them.

Also, because of the diligence of two of the members, it was pretty easy to agree on the songs; they made the AZALEA LINE chat where they agreed to the lyrics and music, so finally the songs were made.

AZALEA's first Single was called _"Torikoriko PLEASE!",_ the A Side song was called like the single, and was a techno-pop tempo song, while the B side song was called _"Tokimeki Bunruigaku",_ where Nanaka could show a bit more of her potential as a singer, and as someone good at English. That song had a slow tempo, but the harmonics the girls showed made the song very special, maybe the best one of the couplings songs each Unit had to sing.

Of course, in parallel to recording the Subunit Singles, they kept practices, the Anime recording and Aqours's Second Single, _"Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM"_ , debuted on April 27th. Also, the girls held a special _Niconama_ on April 29th, commemorating the debut. The first half of the _Nama_ they were in the classic lineup, and the other half they split them into Subunits. The Units dynamics could be appreciated in that _Niconama_ ; CYaRon! as a dorky energy Unit, AZALEA as the demure -almost boring- Unit, And Guilty Kiss, as the weird one.

The radio show started too, but as for Nanaka, she had to wait until June to appear on it, since the turns to host the show was in order of "Seconds years", "First years" and of course, at last, "Thirds years", so her "radio slot" of the schedule was free until then, but replaced by recording for the Anime.

"Thirds years" arc in the script was scheduled on those months for them to be available to record. Because of course, "Third years" arc was the last of the arcs to develop in the Anime. So they had to wait.

A tightly and hectic schedule only meant one thing to Nanaka; fewer hours with Shuka. So they tried hard to date a lot, to spend more time together in their almost non-existent free time. But it was hard, they indeed tried hard to not repeat the acts they did in front of the members that day, but it was difficult if they just couldn't see each other, because it was hard for them to coincide with each other, but easier to coincide better with their fellow Year members, that meant that Nanaka spent more time with Aina -and Arisa- while Shuka spent more time with Anchan -and Rikako- and this could only create chaos.

.

.

Being a Seiyuu is hard.

It's chaotic.

But being a Seiyuu in the Love Live! franchise was madness.

Since production of the Anime was announced the girls had been working hard on it. Remembering that they weren't only regular _Seiyuus_ , where they would go and record their lines and that's it; here in the Love Live! franchise they had to sing, perform, and also record.

The first thing they recorded was the Opening, ' _Aozora Jumping Heart_ ', maybe because they needed to continue in the "song's production line" since they were recording for the Second Single as well (or maybe because the scripts weren't ready…).

But at the moment, the first episode's script was in their hands, that slot in their schedule started to become a little bit painful. Painful in the sense of strenuous, frustrating, and demanding.

First of all, it was mandatory that recording for the Anime episodes and insert songs were performed by the 9 of them. Even if the character said 2 lines in the entire episode or the character didn't appear in the insert song. They needed to be the 9 of them.

This was designed like that since μ's because it helped to create a better bond amongst the members, and some cast members didn't have any voice over experience, so they helped each other. Production liked that, so it was now mandatory.

And that reflected, especially on Shuka.

Being the youngest among them, and inexperienced, made it hard for her to get her lines right, get the emotion, and the effect the sound producer wanted.

Once again, Nanaka faced Nagasaki Yukio's rage and determination, but not on her this time, but on the rest of the cast. They ended their recording sessions very late at night, their hearts heavy with a sense of frustration and uncertainty, thinking that maybe they weren't doing it right, that they were delaying everyone, that maybe some of them needed to catch up to the rest.

Shuka on several occasions sent her apologies in the Aqours Line chat, about her not being up to the task and to delaying everyone. Of course, all the members told her that she didn't need to worry, that it was ok. Maybe because they all were feeling the same way.

In Nanaka's case, of course, it was difficult.

When they first knew about the Sunshine project, they had the main idea of the story and their characters; of course, those were designed to fill the First and Second Single PVs, so the characters had some kind of development, but not complete. A different thing is to create an Anime, here there was a story, interactions between the characters, character development, feelings…

So, some things must be sorted out before recording their voices, because now it wasn't just a PV (a song), it was becoming the character, acting, interact and being in the role for more than just 3 to 5 minutes.

Of course, all members had a hard time getting into the right mood for the character or achieving what Nagasaki Yukio wanted to portray only with the girls' voices.

This, of course, gave Nanaka a hard time for studying and practicing in her free time, even if her character had very few lines and less character development in the first couple episodes.

When she received the script for Episode 1, she was even a bit annoyed. She only had 11 lines in the entire episode (Well, Aina only had 1 line… and none in the 2nd episode) and their lines didn't increase much in the following episodes, the only "Third Year" that had more lines was Dia because the character was playing as the villain.

It was pretty obvious why it had been so hard on Shuka from the beginning; the story was centered on "Seconds Years" members, meaning that at least the first 3 episodes were focused on Chika, You and Riko, making Anchan, Shuka and Rikako struggle first.

Also, the first 2 insert songs were about the "Second Years", so they also had to record those songs, just the 3 of them, while the rest of the members just watched. But what annoyed Nanaka in another whole level was the story and its development.

They were given the next script when they were finished recording the previous episode, which could take weeks because they had to re-record a lot of scenes. So they were learning about the story as they were recording, and before Episode 6, Nanaka didn't feel that this story was new.

It was really similar to Love Live! School Idol Project, their predecessors.

In fact, μ's was even mentioned in the Anime, and Chika was desperately trying to be like them.

It was as if the Anime was telling their own story. It was kind of frustrating, and reaching Episode 8, was even sad.

Surprisingly, she didn't take the real weight of it until she received the script for Episode 9…

—-**0. May 2016. 0**—

That morning was raining and it was incredibly humid.

It was like those days you want to stay in bed because no matter what, everything seemed to be cloudy and it could get worse just because of it.

May was a special month for "Third Years". Somehow they had been shut out from every Radio show for them to concentrate in their recording for the Anime.

Weirdly enough, the rest of the members were busy with the radio show or other activities out of the franchise, so they were alone in the recording room for those key episodes. In the beginning, that was a good thing, but later, Nanaka missed the support from the rest of the members.

It was frustrating, and it made her want to cry as hard as the rain outside.

"NO! There's no feeling in it" shouted Nagasaki Yukio from the other side of the booth.

Nanaka tightened her fists in frustration, and looked at Aina with her "Suwa face"; she was a mess…

This time it was Aina's turn to get all the crap of the sound director, she just wasn't putting her heart into it, or at least that was what Nagasaki Yukio was telling her, but Aina was trying so hard to not break in tears from frustration, that she was doing an even worse job.

It was hurting Nanaka watching Aina this bad.

"Alright, Suzuki-san! AGAIN!" said Nagasaki Yukio; Aina nodded and tried once again to say her lines… She was so broken that she just couldn't do it right.

Nanaka watched this, trying her best to not have a sad expression, but it was hard, she needed to be strong and say her lines too, but seeing Aina struggling this hard was breaking her.

It had been a week since they started recording Episode 9. That Episode was key for the Season, that was why it was so important, but it was also important for Nanaka, Arisa, and Aina.

Finally, "Third Years" arc was in its outcome, and finally, the Season was showing something different from their predecessors'; Drama.

The "Third Years" arc started in Episode 7 with a few glimpses of the real drama; Dia and Kanan constantly opposing the idea of being School Idols under Chika's leadership. The only one who was on board was Mari, but she didn't want to do it unless her childhood friends agreed with her.

But for some reason, neither of them wanted to join her, and that was breaking Mari.

In Episode 8, Chika and company went to Tokyo and failed hard in the event they had gone to, gaining an incredible 0, being last on the competition. It was hard, raw and heartbreaking. Anchan had really done a great job at the end of that Episode. It felt almost as them trying to be the Idols they wanted to be and failing.

But also in that episode, Kanan and Mari had something like a discussion, and Dia revealed to Chika and the other girls that they used to be School Idols, and had failed on that same competition, then dissolved the group, and later on, shut the idea out of their lives.

Episode 9 was completely a _KanaMari_ episode.

When Nanaka received the script, she had read it like a thousand times. It was a complex episode where they needed to convey a lot of feelings; anger, frustration, sadness, and love. The real reason why Mari had left Japan and her dreams of being a School Idol; Kanan's feelings and intentions, Dia watching over them since then…

It was pure drama.

The climax was when Dia finally revealed to Mari, Chika and company, Kanan's real intentions towards Mari; Mari had an internal breakdown and ran off to confront Kanan.

It was here where Aina was losing it.

She just couldn't get Mari's emotions and feelings, and Nanaka couldn't help her because she was equally lost with Kanan's feelings, but, due to that this scene was moved by Mari's breakdown, Aina was the one who needed to set the mood. And she was failing at it.

"Ok, this isn't working…" said Nagasaki Yukio with a tired tone, but Nanaka and Aina could hear him clearly through the headphones; they shared some sad looks.

Aina wiped away some tears from her cheeks and eyes; this was breaking Nanaka's heart.

Nanaka looked over to the other side of the booth behind the glass, Arisa was looking at them with real concern, arms crossed.

 _Well, maybe it's easy for her… Dia is such a neutral character here…_

Nanaka clinched her fists once again, there was no point in trying to record that scene at that moment, Aina wasn't in the right state of mind, so no matter what, this scene would be torturing them for no reason.

"Suzuki-san, Suwa-san," called Yukio from the other side of the booth.

Both girls said a soft "yes".

"I need you to do it again... We don't need any anime drama. Just put your feelings into it." he said in a hard tone.

 _Feelings?… And what the hell does he think we were putting in? Cookies?… Good Lord!_

"Ok…" said Aina softly while sobbing, Nanaka bit her lips.

This was getting them nowhere; maybe Nanaka had some experience facing Nagasaki Yukio's harsh tone and his constant complaining about her not doing the job right, meaning not getting into the right tone or whatever in the last 7 songs they had done as Aqours, but this was hard for Aina. She was used to being on point, to be up for the task, her voice in the songs was amazing, but now? What the hell was wrong?

They tried the scene once again.

And they failed.

Yukio closed his eyes in pain and took off his headphones to grab his temples.

Nanaka heard a click, meaning that he had disconnected the communication with the other side of the room; she hurried and took her headphones off.

"Aina…" called Nanaka with concern, Aina looked at her.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Suwawa…" she said in a loud tone, meaning that she understood at very first second she saw Nanaka frowning, so she took her headphones off too.

"Sorry…" said Aina softly.

"Ainya, what's wrong?" asked Nanaka with a soft sad tone.

"I…I don't know… I just I feel I can't do this…" whined Aina with sadness and frustration; Nanaka rose her eyebrows in sadness, Aina was losing it.

"I...I can't do it!" she said in a loud voice followed by a bitter cry.

Nanaka hurried up and hugged Aina to comfort her; she softly rubbed her back trying to contain so much frustration.

"It's ok… it's ok… we will get through this…" said Nanaka softly, but how much truth was in her words? They had been stuck in that scene for almost a week by now.

Nanaka looked over Aina's shoulder and locked gazes with Arisa; she gave Nanaka a bitter smile, maybe Arisa was struggling with this too, not being able to help, or not being in the booth comforting Aina.

Then, she just disappeared from Nanaka's sight.

 _EH?! Where did she go?..._

 _Did she go?… She left?… What the hell Komiya Arisa?!_

 _Did You just leave?!_

Nanaka opened her eyes in anger and stepped away from Aina.

"Wait a second…" said Nanaka leaving Aina a bit to the side hearing her sob, while Nanaka walked towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" asked Aina with sadness and fear.

"I think we need a break," determined Nanaka and opened the door, "This is pointless right now"

"Are... are you mad? Suwawa I'm sorry…" Aina tried to say.

"It's not your fault," said Nanaka walking out of the booth, Aina close behind.

Nanaka stopped her steps abruptly to see that Arisa indeed, had left.

 _She is gone… she left… SHE LEFT!_

Instead, she saw the Chief of staff, his assistants, and of course, Nagasaki Yukio, talking in a serious tone with the Chief.

 _We are screwed… maybe we will be kicked out of production…_

"Suwawa?" called Aina, "Where's Arisha?"

"The hell would I know…" said Nanaka annoyed.

The Chief and Yukio locked gazes with them with concerned looks.

"Suwa-san, Suzuki-san," started the Chief of staff, "I really suggest that you two take a break…"

Nanaka bit her lips while being with her "Suwa face", Aina made a sweet smile.

"The point on the recording is that you put your feelings into it; girls! This episode is very important… did you read the script?" asked Yukio.

 _DOH! What kind of question is that? He thinks we would walk into recording without reading the script?!  
Jesus!_

"Yes, of course," said Nanaka, Aina said a soft "Yes", she was still sobbing.

"Then I need you to take a moment, read it again if you need, but I need you committed on this, there are a lot of 'Kanan-chan' and 'Mari-chan' scenes, you need to get it right" he insisted.

Both girls nodded. Not that he needed to remind them of that, they knew they needed to do it right, no matter who was in the scene.

"You know, that hug you just gave Suzuki-san," said Yukio at Nanaka, "that's what I'm looking for, that compassion, that love…"

 _Love…_

Nanaka blinked a few times, trying to understand what this man was talking about.

 _This is an anime, and Idol anime, it's about friendship and overcoming yourself, not love…_

"This is a very delicate scene, it's the one that glued 'Third Years' with Aqours, that's why it's important; you have to understand the feelings your characters are trying to show." continued Yukio, "Suzuki-san, remember your character, 'Mari-chan' is a character who is very bold, but also very clumsy, her words here are a confession to 'Kanan-chan', in her own reckless way…"

"A confession?!" snapped Aina recovering her loud tone.

"A love one," said Yukio with a proud smile, "and 'Kanan-chan's' hug is her answer… accepting her feelings... feelings that 'Kanan-chan' had been shutting out... you get it Suwa-san?" he finished.

 _Great, a love confession… Shuka is going to be thrilled… Wait What? This is 'Kanan' and 'Mari', not Aina and I..._

"So I highly recommend both of you take some time, read the script again and try to convey those feelings; we are talking about love, forgiveness, and comprehension between two childhood friends that love each other," said Yukio in a hard tone.

"Maybe you should go and grab some tea with Komiya-san, she left to the cafeteria to hold her nerves... It seemed that she just couldn't stand watching you guys struggle..." said the Chief with a sweet tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times; so Arisa didn't just leave them there to suffer, maybe she was suffering too…

"Take a break, but not a long one, I expect you to come back in an hour…" said Yukio in a hard tone.

Nanaka and Aina nodded and grabbed their scripts while walking out of the recording studio.

Aina just couldn't help but grab Nanaka's hand; Nanaka stopped to look at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Aina…" called Nanaka softly.

"Sorry, maybe it's not right to do it… but…" mumbled Aina, but Nanaka just gave her a shy smile and tightened her grip in their entwined hands.

"It's ok Ainya, let's go and find Arisa," said Nanaka with a soft tone.

They walked through Lantis' corridors with their hands entwined; of course, they didn't mind that they were holding hands, she had grabbed Aina's hand for support before, and this wasn't an exception.

"You know… now I get how you were feeling that day on the camp…" said Aina softly, they locked gazes.

"Just now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I didn't know it was this frustrating…"

"Yes, it is…"

"Are you used to it?"

"EH?! No, what are you saying?" retorted Nanaka a bit annoyed, it almost sounded as if Nanaka was a constant failure.

"But, you don't seem affected…"

"I am… I'm always affected Aina; that man has a hobby to make me feel like crap every time we are recording…" said Nanaka with a bitter tone.

"Eh? Seriously?" asked Aina recovering her loud tone.

"Yes, it's frustrating... somehow, now recording for AZALEA was better..." said Nanaka with some giggles.

"Makes sense, the Units were meant to fit the members..." said Aina, "so, trying to fit nine voices into one song is difficult..."

"I guess it is... How are Guilty Kiss's songs going?" asked Nanaka stopping in front of the elevators, she pressed the button.

"Well, the first song is done; it's amazing! I thought Rikyako would be really off with us, but she gave the song a lot of heart" said Aina in a happy mood.

"Eh? Really? I thought Rikako would be close to killing herself bearing the two of you..." said Nanaka in an amused tone.

"Hey! We aren't that bad!" complained Aina, then both took the elevator.

Nanaka pressed the button for the cafeteria floor, and the door slowly closed.

"I think that Guilty Kiss is an unlimited Subunit," continued Aina with a serious tone, Nanaka looked at her with her 'Suwa face', "because we have attributes that are very diverse, we can make a lot of 'Cool' songs, we don't have a clear element…"

"And why is that an unlimited power?" asked Nanaka serious.

"Because no one knows what they should expect from us, we can deliver whatever song we want and it's gonna sound cool; like for CYaRon!, people are excepting ' _Printemps_ ' like songs… You see, ' _Genki Zenkai DAY DAY DAY!_ ' is a song that fits CYaRon! completely!... Suwawa, when you hear our A side song, you'll get wet"

Nanaka snorted, while Aina started laughing like an old man.

Right now, CYaRon!'s single was out to the word; Shuka had debuted with her Subunit, and of course, the comments were just that, that they sounded just like ' _Printemps_ '.

AZALEA's Single would also debut the next week, and it was probable that they would be compared to " _Lily White"_ , but of course, AZALEA members were ready to face that, and confident that this wasn't going to be the absolute case, due to that their style was different than their predecessor's, and proof of that was because in the previous week's radio episode, a little preview of " _Torikoriko Please!_ " was showed and the review was good.

"People will think that we are weirdos singing silly songs…" continued Aina recovering her serious tone, "But, our characters aren't that silly, you know? 'Yoshiko-chan' and 'Mari-chan' can be serious characters if they are serious in what they believe…oh!" snapped Aina.

"Just…just like in this scene…" she whispered.

As if it was on cue, the elevator gave a soft ring and the doors opened.

Both walked out of the elevator, their hands still entwined, and walked silently to the cafeteria. It seemed that Aina was thinking hard about her revelation.

Understanding their characters was the first step to starting anything in this franchise.

Of course, the first understanding of the character was for their First and Second Single, but the characters didn't interact with each other, it was just a song. So how deeply could they explore their characters' feelings?

Of course, not only the voice actresses would think that characters like Mari and Yoshiko were a constant joke, but the fans too. It was in the Anime where they could explore another side of their characters, and it seemed that Aina was just realizing that.

They found Arisa sitting at the farthest table of the cafeteria next to the window, with a cup of tea in front of her. She looked with a surprised face at the two other girls approaching her with their hands entwined.

"Did you finish?" asked Arisa with a surprised tone, then her eyes became glued to their hands, "What happened?"

"We are far from done," said Aina with her loud tone.

"They told us to take a break…" said Nanaka softly, left Aina's hand and dropped the script on the table and took a seat; she sat facing the window, it seemed that the rain wasn't going to stop.

Aina left her script too but didn't sit.

"I'll go for a coffee. Suwawa, do you want something? My treat" asked Aina.

"Green tea, thank you," said Nanaka with a sweet smile, Aina nodded and left to buy the beverages.

Arisa looked at Nanaka with a cocky smile.

"Ok, what's happening with Aina-san?" she asked in a teasing tone, Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"Nothing… Why?"

"You holding hands?… Treat you the tea…? Seating with each other in every recording session… Did you break up with Shuka?"

Nanaka snorted.

"I could ask the same thing about you and Rikako… You two are always treating each other," said Nanaka getting comfy, Arisa glared at her. "Am I wrong?…"

"That's not the issue here…" said Arisa with troubles.

"About me sitting with Aina on the recordings, well… Almost all my scenes are with her… so it's a good way to, you know, get into character… Besides, remember that we two had so few lines and interactions in the first episodes... so seating next to each other was somehow a way to be entertained... also to create a bond maybe?" said Nanaka with her cheeks a bit red.

"Oh, I get it… I did something similar with Aiai, I guess for Episode 7 and 8, the Kurosawa Sisters needed to be on the same page…" said Arisa thoughtful.

"Yes, exactly… the thing is that it isn't working for us right now..." said Nanaka softly,  
"So why did you leave?" asked Nanaka more serious.

"I just couldn't stand to watch the two of you." said Arisa bluntly, "I know that scene is hard and full of emotions, and I couldn't help you guys, I had to watch …"

"Well, that's your role Arisa; 'Dia' is always watching over those two…" said Nanaka still in her serious tone.

"Yeah, I know… of course, this helped me to get into character too… but," Arisa stopped abruptly and opened her expressive eyes, "Gee! This is exactly how it is!"

"Eh? What?" asked Nanaka with her monotone.

"You and Aina-san; I'm always watching over you guys…" said Arisa with concern, Nanaka bit her lips.

 _Is she talking about the Anime or real life?..._

Then Aina came back with two cups; her black coffee and a green tea for Nanaka. She sat facing Arisa.

"Thank you," said Nanaka sweetly.

"You're welcome! What did I miss?" asked Aina softly.

"That Arisa is 'Dia' in real life," said Nanaka dryly.

"EH?!…" snapped Aina, Arisa's cheeks became red.

"Well, It was an idea, that… well, I'm always watching over you guys… with all the _NanaAinya_ thing… and Shuka's jealousy and… all of that…" said Arisa with a small voice.

"OH! Yes! That's right…" said Aina with her incredible energy, who would have thought that this girl had been crying and losing herself a few minutes before.

"Well, that makes your role on this easier, the problem is us," said Nanaka pointing at Aina and herself.

"Yes…we are the problem…" said Aina grabbing her coffee.

They fell silent for a few minutes, each enjoying their drinks.

"Well, I was talking with Nagasaki-san about it…" said Arisa leaving her tea on the table, "I told him that I was practically a beginner at post-recording animation, you know, coz all my previous works were in actual dramas, so I had been using my body to express myself, I asked if that was what he was demanding us to do... Surprisingly, that's what he is looking for, to embrace the characters, be one with them."

 _Of course, she is an actress more than a Seiyuu, she feels the characters differently from us..._

"I think we need to approach this scene with that in mind." continued Arisa, "So far, 'Mari-san's' scenes aren't that serious or emotional, she's been joking since Episode 3, so you haven't really connected with her..." said Arisa looking at Aina, "Also, this is your first time being a Seiyuu, so it's normal."

Aina nodded sadly.

"Then, we have 'Kanan-san'," continued Arisa, "It's true that your scenes have been... few... and almost all of them are serious..." Arisa paused, Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"Um," the three hummed at the same time.

"You have experience being a _Seiyuu_ , but this time, it requires you to go a bit further..." said Arisa taking her tea.

"We are in clear disadvantage here," said Aina leaving her coffee, "You are an actress, but your character needs to hide her emotions." she said pointing at Arisa, "Then we have Suwawa with her _Seiyuu_ skills, but she lacks the 'energy' to act as an energetic character, and me, well, my character is a goofy blonde, me lacking acting and voice skills!" said Aina frustrated.

Nanaka drank from her tea; all of that was correct.

Maybe Arisa was a good actress, but she wasn't a _Seiyuu_ and Dia was a calm character, not as sensitive as Kanan or Mari.

Aina had an incredible vocal range, but this was her first job as a _Seiyuu,_ and of course, not being an actress meant that she couldn't express her emotions as well without her body, and Mari was someone who said a lot with her actions.

And last but not least, Nanaka was portraying a character that was supposed to be energetic, but up to Episode 9, she was always watching the rest of the members, not really interacting with them in a happy mood because of the drama of the plot; in other words, she had the voice skills, but not the acting in a reactive character.

"Ok, so how were we supposed to put our feelings into it?" asked Nanaka.

"I can't do it," said Aina grabbing her temples.

"Don't say that, that's not the Aina we know... you never give up," said Arisa.

Aina looked at her and smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Arisha~" she whined.

"Maybe we need to go a bit deeper." said Nanaka opening the script for Episode 9, "As Arisa said, we need to feel it, act it... she is doing that while portraying 'Dia', maybe we need to search for that too," said Nanaka looking at Aina.

"Ok..." said Aina opening her script too.

"Also, what you said, 'Mari' can be a serious character if she is serious about what she believes..." said Nanaka locking gazes with Aina, "This is serious, her love for 'Kanan' must be, right?"

Aina made a goofy smile, while Nanaka gave her a wide smile.

 _Is it?… Mari's love can be Aina's too…? For Kanan, I mean… For me?..._

"Alright... Let's review the episode then..." said Arisa, "If it helps, try to recall some of your experiences to try to get the feeling… It helps me a lot."

"I think we need to learn why our characters are feeling what they feel… and comparing them with our experiences can do this better," said Nanaka.

"Right..." said Aina bouncing in her chair.

"Ok, so the episode starts with 'Dia-chan' and 'Kanan-san' betraying 'Mari-san', right?… How does that make you feel?" Arisa asked Aina.

"You traitors!" said Aina in an outraged tone.

"No, Aina, it makes you sad…" said Nanaka, "Remember that those two made 'Mari' become a School idol, and now, they are retracting from it…" said Nanaka.

"No more memories of your friends…" said Arisa.

Aina looked at her script with a bitter face.

"Of course, it made 'Mari-chan' sad, no support form 'Dia-chan', because 'Kanan-chan' was looking after 'Mari-chan's' future…" said Aina with her eyes glued to her script.

"'Kanan-chan's' feelings were like that, and 'Dia-chan' supported her…" said Arisa.

"But not 'Mari', that's hard… How can you be in the middle of that…" said Nanaka to Arisa.

 _It's like us, Arisa always in the middle like she said…_

"Maybe, 'Dia-chan' agreed with 'Kanan-chan'; 'Mari-chan's' future was more important…" retorted Arisa, "But of course, this made "Dia-chan' sad… being in the middle of the conflict…"

"Of course, 'Kanan' lost her ability to smile… and 'Mari' saw her days with her friends been taken away…" said Nanaka with a gloomy tone.

They fell in silence again.

"Why… why would she do that?" asked Aina softly.

"I don't get it yet, but I guess it's because she put 'Mari's' feelings before her own…" said Nanaka, "'Mari' had a chance to study aboard, her future, she was a rich girl, why would she stay in a town like Uchiura when she had so much more potential than playing at being an Idol?… Maybe that's why." said Nanaka.

"Yes, but that wasn't her call…" said Arisa," and that's what pissed 'Mari-chan' off…".

Aina slowly nodded, getting it.

"Ok, so then, we have a scene of 'Chika-chan' and the others… Then, there's this scene where you talk to 'Chika-chan'—" continued Arisa.

"Yes, here they still believe it was because 'Kanan' couldn't sing in the event…" said Nanaka.

"Yes, it's confusing actually, because 'Mari-chan' doesn't know why they are behaving like that…" said Arisa looking at Aina, "So it's ok and normal that she was confused, angry and annoyed at 'Kanan-san', because, in her mind, all of this was because 'Kanan-san' couldn't sing in the event, and she rejected the idea to keep going because of that failure…"

"Think about me and my constant failures at recording the songs…" said Nanaka with a gloomy tone, "If what 'Mari' though was correct, I should quit this job…"

Aina made a bitter smile.

"But the truth was that both were mad at each other; 'Mari' because 'Kanan' quit, and 'Kanan' because 'Mari' came back, making all that sacrifice in vain…" said Nanaka, Aina gasped.

 _Like last month… when Aina confronted me because of Shuka… her sacrifice, her stepping to the side…all in vain..._

"Oh my, everything was in vain!" snapped Aina.

"And with the pain of her soul, 'Kanan-san' said that she didn't want to see her again…" said Arisa.

"Uhh tension…" said Aina.

"Focus Ainya…" said Nanaka.

"Sorry…"

"For me, here, I think... these are feelings of anger and frustration." said Nanaka pointing at a part of the script, "doing all the 'sacrifice' of quitting being an Idol, for 'Mari' to fulfill her dreams of studying aboard… and later she comes back, wanting to try once again… its… frustrating…"

 _It's like Aina doing all those sacrifices with me… she can't, she always comes back, and I hurt her… always…_

 _Because of course, I decide for me, for Shuka, and also for her..._

 _I decided that no matter who is caught in the crossfire, and that is always Aina..._

"And the other members bugging about it…" said Arisa.

"Lying to them too… because the real reason of all this was because 'Kanan' loved 'Mari' that much, that she just preferred to be seen as a failure of an Idol who failed in that event, than a girl who makes 'sacrifices for love'…" said Nanaka softly trying to get the scene's emotions.

 _Aina being the constant villain… she preferred to be seeing like that, to admit to the members that her sacrifices are about love…_

 _My, I can't read this now and not do this…_

 _Is Aina doing the same?…_

Nanaka rose her sight to look at Aina at her side, she was struggling while reading the script, maybe she was comparing it with her situation, with Mari and Kanan too, for the sake of catching the feeling.

"But…but…" tried Aina, it seemed that she was getting it.

"Then, I revealed to the members that everything was on purpose, and for 'Mari-san'' sake…" said Arisa softly.

"You traitor…" said Nanaka softly in a low tone.

"This is so unfair…" said Aina getting louder, "Why... why didn't she tell her?… Why sacrifice their time? Their youth… They wasted two years!" finished Aina in her loud tone.

Nanaka and Arisa shared a look, it seemed that Aina was connecting with Mari's feelings.

"Well, that's why 'Mari-san' went to confront 'Kanan-san' and ran under the rain… like this rain." said Arisa looking out the window.

"And you slapped me in the face," said Nanaka with an amused tone, but Aina stood up abruptly.

"No… no…" said Aina softly with her eyes glued to the table, "I just… I couldn't hit you…" then locked her eyes onto Nanaka's.

"Eh?... Ainya?" called Nanaka softly.

"Aina-san?…" called Arisa too, then Arisa and Nanaka locked gazes with concern.

"Don't take it so lightly!" said Aina with a cracked voice, tears gathering in her eyes, Nanaka and Arisa looked at her in awe, "I… it's not fair… You are not fair!"

Nanaka looked at Aina still in awe, not knowing if she was talking about the script or her actual life. Of course, in the script Kanan wasn't fair, she made a decision on her own, made Dia follow her and shut Mari away.

"Why I'm always doing things for you… and you always come back! Every sacrifice is pointless because…because…"

 _She is talking about her life..._

"Aina stop!" said Nanaka and stood up quickly grabbing Aina's shoulders.

They locked gazes, they stood there for a full minute looking into each other's eyes, the only thing they could hear was the rain knocking on the window.

"There… there's your feeling…" said Arisa standing up and grabbing the empty cups, "I think we need to go back…"

But Aina was lost into Nanaka's eyes, and vice versa.

They could see it clear as crystal, maybe this was just a script but, they connected it with their own life, and their own story, they felt a lot of things towards the other, they loved each other, maybe in different intensities, but it was equally painful.

And Nanaka understood, Aina just couldn't step to the side. She was seeing that sacrifice like something in vain. Because no matter how or why, Nanaka was always there, with Shuka, making decisions for the three of them, without even caring who was caught in fire, who course, was always Aina, because Nanaka by not being honest with herself, chose Shuka instead of Aina, so she was always looking after Shuka.

"Guys…?" asked Arisa.

"You aren't honest either…" said Aina bitterly while some tears fell slowly down her cheeks.

"I'm not 'Kanan'…" said Nanaka dryly, feeling her tears falling too.

"You are wrong... You are," said Aina dryly.

"Guys!" interrupted Arisa; both girls looked at her, "Jesus! You two need to cool down a bit… It's just a script…" said Arisa turning around to throw the cups away.

Aina wiped her eyes and cheeks.

"This… this is not a script…" said Aina sobbing.

"Did you… think about us?" asked Nanaka.

"'Kanan-san' destroyed 'Mari-chan's' life you know…" said Aina grabbing her script, "She took two years of her life because she wasn't honest with her feelings… And also, because she was selfish…"

Nanaka took her scrip off the table and dried a lonely tear from her cheek.

"Are…are you going to do the same…?" asked Aina and both locked gazes. Her eyes swollen and her cheeks red, "Are you going to waste two years before you are honest with your feelings?"

"Aina…" called Nanaka softly.

But Aina started walking towards the exit with Arisa, Nanaka, of course, followed too. They went back to the recording studio in silence, and with a few sobs from Aina.

Yukio and the Chief rose their eyebrows in surprise when they found both girls destroyed and ready to record.

The Chief joked about Arisa's tea, that it was supposed to calm the girls, no upset them more; but Arisa shrugged and waited patiently in her side of the booth.

Nanaka and Aina entered the booth and waited patiently.

Nanaka looked at Aina with sad eyes and her heart pounding fast; she felt nervous and insecure, Aina had broken her down with her comment. This wasn't about Love Live! anymore, this was about them.

And maybe all her lines, Mari's lines, would be filled by Aina's own pain.

"Are you going to slap me?" asked Nanaka with the headphones in her hands, she was shaking.

"Maybe I should…" said Aina with bitterness, "you deserved it..."

"Aina…" said Nanaka and locked gazes.

"Maybe I'm just as hopeless as 'Mari-chan'…" said Aina slowly, "But, I'm honest, and I'm also stubborn… it's painful to love you… You know? I don't know how she can do it..." said Aina holding back her tears.

 _I don't know either... maybe because I'm selfish... and Shuka is too..._

"Maybe that's why you can't reach 'Kanan-san'; you still believe that you and her are miles away, let me tell you that's not true... you are as selfish as her.," said Aina with bitterness.

 _Maybe she is right..._

"Hey…" called Nanaka, offering Aina her right hand; Aina looked at her in awe and then pouted.

"You... you are not fair Suwa Nanaka..." said Aina holding back a sob, and then gave Nanaka her hand.

"Stop it…, you know I have always been watching out for you…" said Nanaka softly.

 _Even if our hearts are not on the same page…_

Aina gave her a shy smile.

"We can do this Aina," said Nanaka with a shy smile, also holding back her tears, "In the end, we both are looking out for each other…"

They shared a shy smile that was mixed with a bit of sadness, indeed a bittersweet moment for both of them.

The moment ended when Arisa came in with headphones in her hands and told them that Yukio wanted to record the whole scene with the three of them because that might help set the mood way better.

Both girls smiled, maybe that was right, feeling Arisa in the booth with them was almost as having Dia supporting Kanan and Mari at that moment.

Just like the Anime.

They recorded Episode 9 that day.

Aina recorded all her lines while crying or holding her tears so bad, but in the hug scene, she cried with bitterness. Nanaka cried too, but couldn't hug Aina at that moment as Kanan did for Mari.

It could be said that they connected with their characters' feelings more than what they had connected with their own.

When the recording session ended, of course, the Chief and Nagasaki Yukio clapped and cheered; finally, he felt the scene complete and was satisfied, and Nanaka and Aina hugged in joy and cried a bit too.

Arisa just stood there and sighed, maybe feeling that those two were just as hopeless as Mari and Kanan.

But in the end, everything turned out ok.

They left the recording studio very late in the afternoon; they were amazed that they would leave the studio at a reasonable hour, despite everything that had happened…

"It seems that the rain stopped..." said Aina in the main hall of the Lantis building, looking outside.

"I would die for an Ice cream..." said Nanaka stepping beside her with her umbrella in hand, "I deserved it"

"We should go for one!" said Aina in a happy tone.

"Would you be ok with that? Isn't it late for you and your train?" asked Nanaka concerned.

"Isn't it a bit cold for ice cream?..." asked Arisa stepping beside them, then looked at Nanaka, "My, Suwawa, have you gained any weight lately?"

"EH?!" snapped Nanaka opening her eyes wide, Aina laughed like an old man.

"What.. ? What are you saying?" asked Nanaka with her cheeks red.

"Well, your cheeks seemed puffier than they used to be…" said Arisa in her diligent tone.

"Well… I dunno…" said Nanaka in a shy tone, embarrassed.

"Maybe it's because we stopped the dance practices…?" said Aina trying to cheer her up.

"Well, Shuka and I have been dating a lot lately… Maybe that's why I gained a bit of weight?..." said Nanaka thoughtfully.

"Oh! Didn't the two of you go see Anchan's play the other day?" asked Aina happily.

"We did…"

"How do you know that?!" asked Arisa concerned.

"Twitter…" said Aina nonchalantly.

"You still don't have one… Jesus! Arisa, C'mon!" said Nanaka teasing Arisa.

"Well, you would know a lot of things if you made one," said Aina in a serious tone.

"You sound like a stalker…" said Arisa annoyed.

"Well, it's a work tool, there you can upload a lot of things, be in touch with the fans… Know what Rikako is doing… you know… Basic stuff" said Aina.

"Eh? Why would you want to know what Rikako is doing?" asked Nanaka in an amused tone towards Arisa.

"Rikyako uploaded a lot of pictures with Arisha…" said Aina with a goofy smile, "You have quite a lot of good ones though!"

"That's not the issue!" said Arisa a bit warmed up, "I think I might go now… I'm tired, looking after you guys is exhausting…"

The three of them shared some giggles.

"Then we should go… Thanks for your hard work," said Nanaka to Arisa, both shared a soft smile.

"Please tell us when you are safe home," said Aina, and both waved Arisa off.

Arisa left the building in a hurried pace, maybe she was late to somewhere else. Nanaka was left with a bouncy Aina.

"So! You wanna go for that Ice cream?" asked Aina.

"I thought you said I gained weight…" said Nanaka stepping outside.

"That was Arisha… I think you are perfect…" said Aina, Nanaka stopped to look back at her

"So—sorry…" said Aina looking at her shoes in shame.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows in sadness; Aina just couldn't take that step to the side…  
Maybe she had tried, these last few months, and with that excuse, Shuka had stopped bugging her, also the members, but in reality, she just couldn't step to the side...

"Maybe we can go another day… maybe you are going to see Shukashuu now, or go home… or… Damn!"

"It's ok Aina…" said Nanaka, "It can't be another day, we have the SIF Thanksgiving… I have a _Niconama;_ actually, I'm very busy till the end of the month..."

"Oh right…" said Aina in sadness.

"I was chosen with Anchan and Aikyan to record a special broadcast touring the place and the event…" said Nanaka with a tired tone, "My, that day is going to be long…" finished Nanaka and started to walk once again.

"The rehearsal? Or the day of the event…?" asked Aina walking beside her.

"The day of the event… eh, that day, Shuka and I… It's our anniversary…I want to take her out" said Nanaka nonchalantly, then she bit her lips and looked at Aina with a sad face, "So—sorry…"

Aina gave her a sad smile.

"It's ok Suwawa… She is your _girlfriend_ …" said Aina with a sad tone.

"Yes… Aina…?" said Nanaka while stopping, Aina did the same and looked at Nanaka with a sweet face.

Nanaka blinked a few times with a troubled expression.

"I… I think we need to talk… about what happened today… while recording…" said Nanaka with a sad tone.

"I think we don't, why don't we go for that ice cream…?" said Aina trying to play cool.

"Aina…" called Nanaka with sadness.

"The only thing that happened today is that… I got 'Mari-chan's' feelings… that's what's important, we could do the scene, we succeeded… we need to celebrate it—"

"Stop it! Aina! Later you are the one who says I'm not being honest!" interrupted Nanaka.

They fell silent, looking at each other. A few drops started to fall, it was going to start raining again.

"There's nothing to say; Suwawa I love you, I can't step to the side, because… I know you feel the same, but you aren't honest with your feelings… and it's all in vain..." said Aina, tears gathering in her eyes.

Nanaka made a bitter smile and opened her umbrella.

 _I…I don't know what I want…_

"Would you come to my place today?" asked Nanaka hiding under the umbrella, so she missed if Aina did some facial expression.

She felt the raindrops hit her umbrella; maybe Aina got mad about it, she had just told her that she loved her, she wanted to be with her, but of course, Nanaka was with someone else, but even still… Nanaka had asked Aina to go home with her...

It was cruel… Aina would be a real masochist to accept that invitation after what she had said, maybe Aina would come and slap her just like Mari did to Kanan...

But a tiny body hugged her instead; Nanaka held her breath.

"I'll go…" said Aina tightening her hug, "Only if we go for that ice cream first…"

Nanaka stood there for a few minutes in a blank, blinking furiously, but then, the only thing she could do was answer that hug with her free hand and cry.

After this hellish day, where their emotions had been tested, she had come to realize that honesty was not her strength. Maybe that was another similarity she shared with Kanan. Also that she was indeed selfish.

She wanted it all, Shuka's love, and Aina's love, but she could only commit to one of them, and right now she was playing with Aina's feeling, knowing that Aina was struggling about it, and determined that she just COULDN'T step to the side. She asked that question, and this time Aina had agreed without hesitation, not questioning it, not bringing up Shuka, not showing any concerns about, she just agreed.

Aina was in love, and because of that, she would continue at Nanaka's side, no matter if that was going to hurt her because Aina knew that Nanaka was feeling things for her, but she wasn't honest enough to accept them.

So what to do now? Should she tell Shuka about this? Just now, when their relationship was stable, Aina's and Shuka's relationship was bearable, and her professional relationship with Aina was ok.

Should this ruin that too?

She closed her eyes in pain letting her tears fall hopelessly in silence, while Aina hugged her tightly.

 _God…I'm the worst._

.

.

May ended being a very busy month as well.

Of course, now every month would be busy and hectic, there wasn't an escape to that.

On May 21st & 22nd they held the SIF Thanksgiving as hosts for the talk stages. It was three days full of work where Nanaka didn't know if her face was able to hold a smile for much longer. Three days, because she had been chosen to hold a _Niconama_ the day before with Anchan and Aikyan, showing the halls and all the things people could do on the next couple of days.

On the event, of course, they appeared as a full Unit, but also they divided them into Subunits to hold different sections. Here Shuka learned that Nanaka was quite good in English, and praised her live on stage about it. It was cute, and Nanaka's heart was filled with love, indeed her relationship with Shuka was in balance.

They had even started doing "things" on stage; even if those "things" should be with Aina, it didn't matter to Nanaka or Shuka, they felt like doing it, so they did. Although it wasn't anything bold, Nanaka was very subtle about it, small touches, glances, smiles, or holding arms… and it was easier to do with Shuka due to their position in the lineup, which was beside each other, Aina was just too far from Nanaka.

At the end of the event, they did go out and celebrate their anniversary. They went and ate a cheese steak hamburger, Shuka's favorite.

She had a blast and her heart was full of joy, because of all the love the fans gave them, but also she ended up deadly tired. Those days had been hectic, everything had gone by so fast that she was afraid that she couldn't even enjoy them to the fullest.

Almost at the end of the month, they held their first _Niconama_ as AZALEA; they really showed that they would be the smartest Unit of the three, gaining a lot of points for the Units Battle. They showed the VTRs they had shot back in February when they were visiting Numazu; it gave Nanaka a nostalgic feeling, also in those VTRs, it was clear to see the Units dynamic once again.

She was more convinced that she was glad to be part of that Subunit in the end.

Also because now it was like her escape gateway; after that conversation with Aina, they didn't talk about the issue anymore and they kept things as if nothing had happened, but surely they felt more secure while doing _NanaAinya_ things for the events, such as not needing Arisa to make them take pictures, she just now hugged Aina without hesitation, both giving out those lovely vibes.

Of course, this put Shuka in a complicated position, not that they had fought or something, but Nanaka knew that she was playing with fire; Shuka had been very patient and had tried to show that this issue didn't matter, but the truth was that she was suffering too.

For this reason, she started to hide in AZALEA. The next month would be the campaign for Second Single, and they were going to be divided into Subunits, and that was the perfect excuse to not see any of them.

It wasn't a permanent solution, but at least it was some time out of the complexity of being in love with two different people.

.

.

.

—-**0. June 2016. 0**—

Complex situations like being apart.

Sometimes Nanaka wondered if there was some divine being somewhere, looking and hearing every single thing she did and thought, because sometimes, she felt that everything that went through her mind or word that escaped from her mind and mouth, actually fired back at her.

Like first, it was wishing with all her heart to not be in the same Subunit as Arisa, and then, well… AZALEA was born. Then she wished to have some time apart from Aina and Shuka to try to put her feelings in order, and well… there she was, with a shrunken heart.

It was a few hours before their Second Single commemorative event started, " _Love Live! Sunshine! Aqours Nico Production Extracurricular Activities ~Floating Sunshine! in the AQUARIUM!~_ ", when of course, the Chief of the staff made his appearance in the changing room, this time with a huge smile on his face.

In front of nine nervous girls, he mentioned that the following week, only 6 of them would fly to Los Angeles to a special event called, "Anime Expo in Los Angeles 2016" to hold a special talk session and screening during the Anison World Matsuri concert. The girls went wild, they screamed in joy, every girl except for Nanaka; there was something really odd… Why just 6 of them? What was going to happen with the other 3 members left behind? Aqours was a 9 member group… but it seemed that they had forgotten about that.

Of course, all were really excited about it until the Chief called for silence in the room and started naming the 6 lucky members; of course, the first one to be called was Anchan, it was obvious, the Leader must be there, then the Chief called out Rikako, Nanaka, Arisa, King, and Aiai.

Nanaka's eyes welled with tears.

Maybe because it was her chance to go to America, and that of course, it made her happy, or maybe because she was going to be separated, once again, from Shuka - and Aina-.

Wasn't this what she wanted?

Maybe, but she wanted some time, not like the whole month plus a trip miles away from both.

That month was a really busy month. First of all, Subunits started the Second Single's campaign, that meant all her weekends where busy. Second, they were still recording for the Anime and SIF, this time they were recording more insert songs for the Anime, she recalled that the Anime would debut on July 2nd, so they were a bit behind schedule. Third, practicing for next month's Numazu event. And fourth, "Third years" started their Radio episodes.

Somewhere, between all those activities, Nanaka had to put some "Shuka time" in her schedule, mostly because they were girlfriends and she just couldn't neglect her, she needed to pay some attention to her kid. But both were equally busy, so their time together was very limited and they had to restrain their time and used more phone and technology to keep in touch.

With Aina, it was even harder, but that was good; actually, Nanaka had just seen Aina for recording sessions and practice, because their Radio episodes were just with Arisa as host, so they never had the chance to be at the same time.

But, it wasn't that she didn't want to see both of them, of course not, she loved Shuka, she wanted to spend time with her and all, but also she wanted to spend time with Aina. But spending time with one meant hurting the other.

It was complex.

"Aren't you happy?!" heard Nanaka, snapping her out of her mental dilemma to see a smiling Shuka at her side.

"What?" asked Nanaka in her monotone.

"The trip? Aren't you happy?" asked Shuka again.

"Well, yes, and no…" said Nanaka looking at Shuka with sad eyes; Shuka's smile faded.

"Eh?… Why? It's America!" said Shuka with a happily.

"But what about you? I want to go with you…" said Nanaka with a sad tone.

Shuka made a bitter smile and grabbed Nanaka's right hand entwining their fingers.

"It seems that the kids must be grounded…" she said behind giggles.

"That's not fair!" shouted Aikyan very outraged; Nanaka and Shuka turned their gazes to her.

She was complaining to the Chief, Aiai and King were complaining with her too, of course, "First years" goofy team was incomplete to go to L.A., and it bothered the other two members.

"It seems that they took away the noisiest member of each year…" said Arisa in a diligent tone; Rikako smiled at her.

"Makes sense, we need to give a good impression overseas…" said Rikako.

"What are you implying Rikyako?" asked Aina in a fake mad tone, "That we can't behave ourselves?"

"Of course you can't!" snapped Arisa, "You three are grounded, coz noisy!"

"Hey!" shouted Aina.

"They must have had a hard time deciding which 'First year' member to take out then…" quoted Nanaka, but then she felt a squeeze in her hand, she locked gazes with Shuka.

"I miss you already…" muttered Shuka.

"And I miss you too Sweetie…" Nanaka whispered back.

"Guys, please, I know it's weird without nine members, but I guess we will have another chance to go as a full Unit, right?" said Anchan with a shy smile.

Of course, she was afraid to speak about it, she as the Leader had her ticket secured, so no mattered if Anchan was noisy, she must go, and between Shuka and Rikako, Rikako was a better asset, because she had lived in Los Angeles when she was a child, so she should be good at English. So Shuka was left out.

And between the "Third years", Nanaka knew English, Arisa could fend for herself, and Aina WAS noisy, also her English was equal to none.

So, for "First years" must have been a contest about who was the noisiest to take out. Aikyan won.

The Chief clapped a few times trying to bring peace to the room.

"Girls! Those are the orders! Let it be!" he said, "For those three left, don't worry, you will take the Radio that week, you will be busy too…"

"That's not good, not fair!" complained Aikyan, Aina made a sound of joy and Shuka pouted.

"That's why you will stay! You are too noisy!" said King at her side with a big smile; Aikyan complained again.

"But don't worry, there's more…" said the Chief.

"EH?!" snapped everyone.

"Moore?!" asked Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"Yes, it was decided that on July 10th, three of you will be holding a Meet & Greet session in Singapore," said the Chief looking at his folder.

"Oh my!" said Anchan.

"More trips!" said King.

"It's fair that those three are us right?" asked Aikyan looking at Shuka and Aina; Shuka nodded eagerly, while Aina just gave them a shy smile.

"Well, no…" said the Chief, "The members for that task are Inami Anju, Saito Shuka, and Aida Rikako, 'Second Years'" he concluded.

 _Of Course, Anchan again, Leader privileges…._

 _At least Shuka is going… Wait… July 10th…So she will leave when I'm coming back from Los Angeles…_

 _Perfect… more time apart…_

Nanaka gave a tired sigh; somehow this seemed unbearable, but she needed to have her mask on.

"EH?!" snapped Aikyan.

Nanaka and Shuka shared a big smile. Shuka even made some little jumps of joy.

"C'mon Chief! Send me somewhere!" said Aikyan, "First years" laughed at her and the Chief also did with his particular laughter.

"Ok, looks like you want to travel so bad." he said, "On August, Taiwan will be holding a Comic Fair, three members need to go, Inami Anju, Kobayashi Aika and… Who else?"

 _C'mon! What's with these Leader privileges…?! We are nine! Send someone else!_

"Me…Me…ME!" said Aina jumping in her spot, "I want to go!"

"Ok, Suzuki Aina it is…" he said while he wrote it down on his folder, "But! I'll check the dates with your managers first, if everything is in order you can come; Suzuki-san, you are the busiest member, so your schedule is very tight…"

"I know, thanks so much for your consideration…" said Aina and bowed politely.

"Well, at least the three grounded kids can travel too…" said King holding her giggles.

"But girls! These aren't vacations! You will go there to work, to campaign for the Franchise! Take that in mind" said the Chief, the girls all said a loud "Yes".

"Ok, those are the news for now…" he said closing his folder, "Now get ready for your event, I'll come back in half an hour for script review, hurry up!" He said and on that cue, the girls started to move around the changing room.

The Chief stepped out, leaving the room as noisy as always.

Shuka tried to break off their entwined hands, but Nanaka didn't let her go; of course, Shuka looked at her with a confused expression.

"What is it...?" she asked softly.

"I..." tried Nanaka, but she just didn't know why she couldn't let go of Shuka's hand; she bit her lips, her cheeks became bright red, but Shuka gave her a sweet smile.

"What is it Nana- _chan_?..." asked Shuka with a sweet tone and getting closer to Nanaka, "Are you feeling needy?" she asked in a sweet and soft tone.

 _She...she knows that part of me that well..._

"Can...Can I have a kiss?" asked Nanaka shyly; normally it was the other way around, but lately, she was feeling so far from Shuka, and now, knowing that they would continue being apart, somehow made her desired her more.

Shuka smiled wide, maybe she felt that too, and went closer to her; she broke their entwined hands to grabbed Nanaka's puffy cheeks and softly caressed them.

"Of course, I'll give you more than one, Nana- _chan_..." said Shuka softly.

They closed the distance between each other; Nanaka hugged Shuka by her waist while Shuka caressed her cheeks. Those were a few kisses, a few pecks on their lips, but soft and full of love.

Shuka encircled her arms on Nanaka's neck and departed from her lips, locking their gazes. Nanaka smiled shyly.

"Thanks..." said Nanaka, "I miss you..."

"What is it Nana- _chan?_ You are way too cute today..." said Shuka with a cute tone.

"I'm not always cute to you?" asked Nanaka recovering a bit of her normal tone; Shuka giggled.

"You are always cute to me, but now you are especially soft... Something happened?" asked Shuka with a giggle.

"Well, I feel it's been a while since I could hold you... I missed you, that's all..." said Nanaka shyly.

Shuka stood a few seconds admiring Nanaka's face with a goofy smile.

"I get ya', you are lonely..." said Shuka with a shy smile, "I'm sorry, I've been busy with CYaRon! lately..."

"And I with AZALEA, I know, and now I'll have to go to America..." said Nanaka in a gloomy tone.

"Osuwa don't worry, it's not forever, and we can keep the phone calls..." said Shuka with a smile.

Nanaka gave her a shy smile as well.

 _When did our roles invert?_

"Aren't you feeling lonely too?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Every day. But, I have CYaRon!, you were right, we did great in telling them about us, they are taking care of me..." said Shuka in a happy tone, "Does AZALEA take care of you too?"

 _Taking care of her how exactly?_

 _AZALEA? Well if taking care is talking about work and everything else than you and Aina... I guess..._

"Of course," said Nanaka.

"YO! Lovebirds!" shouted Anchan from the other side of the room, "We need to get ready! I need Shu-chan back!"

Both girls looked around and found Anchan with Aiai giggling on the other side of the room; Arisa and King talking like if this wasn't happening, and Guilty Kiss members trying to ignore it too, but Aina just couldn't help but lock a sad gaze to Nanaka.

"Shu-chan?" asked Nanaka to Shuka; she giggled.

"He— Yeah, we like to fool around..." said Shuka smiling softly, " You know, you should do your twin tails with your hair, it will fit ultra cute with your cute self today..."

"Eh? Really?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Yes," said Shuka, "Now, let's do our best...ok?"

"We are rivals now," said Nanaka, but moved forward and stole another kiss from Shuka's lips and quickly broke the embrace.

"He—Hey!" said Shuka while watching Nanaka walk towards her units' members.

"That was for luck," said Nanaka without looking back, but surely her cheeks were bright red.

Nanaka sat with her Subunit and started to put on some makeup, trying to ignore King's teasing…

"You are on fire, aren't you?" said King with a cocky smile.

"Kanako, stop it…" said Arisa and gave Nanaka one of her eyeliners; Nanaka said a soft "thank you".

"What? Gee—she's the one who started making out with Shuka here in front of us…" said King with bitterness

"Are you still jealous?…" asked Nanaka putting on her makeup.

"What? No…nonsense"

"She must be pretty good," said Arisa using her lipstick.

"Eh?" snapped King.

"To have Aina-san and Shukashuu under her spell…" said Arisa in a teasing mode.

"Soon, another will fall… are you up to the task King?" said Nanaka without hesitation while applying the eyeliner.

"God! You two are so weird…" said King pouting, "Well you will be very lonely, now with the trip to America and such… You will go without any of your wives…" finished King with a teasing tone.

"Well," said Nanaka closing the eyeliner, "that's your chance, I'll need a new wife…"

Nanaka looked at King with a cocky smile.

"Oh my God!" snorted Arisa.

"My, you are so bold Suwawa…" said King embarrassed.

Then the three of them heard CYaRon! practicing their Intro sketch.

"This must be the thousand and one time that I watch and hear that…" said King tired.

"They look silly…" said Arisa slightly turning around.

"We all look silly…" said Nanaka in her monotone; King and Arisa locked gazes with her with a blank expression.

"What?" asked Nanaka, "We are too… I'm not good at making a fool of myself…"

"Nonsense!" snapped Arisa, "Ours is the best!".

Nanaka began doing her hair, she was following Shuka's advice; feeling more "cute" and needy today, she wanted to try some innocent look more than her classic ponytail.

"Well, it's the boring one…" said King taking out her phone, "This is gold…" finished King and pressed the recording button.

She recorded CYaRon! members doing their Sketch intro facing the door. They looked happy and energetic, but indeed, they were making fools of themselves.

Nanaka made a shy smile, watching her girlfriend playing the fool was embarrassing. On the other side of the room, Guilty Kiss was practicing as well, and of course, Aina was doing the same thing.

 _My, I have a taste…divine..._

The only ones that weren't practicing at all were AZALEA; their Intro Sketch was easy, simple, yet boring. But fit the Unit quiet well.

This event was not only to finish the campaign for Second Single, but was also the finals of the Unit Showdown they had held for the last month on the Subunit _Niconamas_. AZALEA got a lot of points, making them the top of the chart, followed by CYaRon! and Guilty Kiss last. The winner of the contest would have a big price as Subunit.

Of course, Nanaka and Arisa were serious about it, and pretty much had to hold King on a leash at their Nama. The other Units where a different story, they fooled around the whole broadcast. For Nanaka, it was interesting seeing that Anchan and Rikako would be so easily swallowed up with the other two goofy members in their stupidity.

In AZALEA King was doomed. She was the one who had to behave.

"Girls, I have an announcement…" said Arisa talking to her fellow Unit members, "Finally, I decided to create a Twitter account!"

"What?" asked Nanaka in her monotone.

"Finally, about time!" said King.

"Yes, but I don't know how to use it… I'm helpless…" said Arisa looking to her phone.

"Well, first we need pictures to fill you Twitter!" said King taking out her phone again, "Guys!" she called to the rest of the members, "Stop fooling around, it's time for selfies!

And just like that, people went wild.

Everybody taking pictures with whoever was at their side; as Subunits, as Years members, and group pictures. Of Course, Nanaka and Aina took one; Nanaka embracing Aina and looking adorable together.

"Are you gonna upload that?" asked Shuka shyly once they finished taking the picture, Nanaka gave her a sad look while Aina smiled with bitterness and slowly moved towards Aikyan and King.

"You know I need too..." said Nanaka shyly.

"I... I know…" said Shuka with a fake smile, "I wish we could take more pictures of us…"

"But we do take pictures together…" retorted Nanaka.

"Yes, we do, but you don't upload them to your Twitter… the twin tails look so good on you..." said Shuka with some seriousness in her tone.

"Well, you upload only your pictures too… the ones I took for you in our dates…" said Nanaka softly.

"Oh, that's true…but—"

"Shuka, I don't want to tell the world that I love you; you are the only one who needs to know that… well, and the loonies…" said Nanaka pointing at the rest of the members, "I don't want the fans to see our pictures, that's our precious time…"

Shuka smiled wide.

"Les take one… for us," said Shuka hugging Nanaka, and as she did, Nanaka extended her right hand to take the Selfie. That was a keeper.

The Chief of Staff came in suddenly once again and called everybody to backstage to start the script review.

This felt almost like their commemorative event on January, only this time, they didn't have to sing and dance, just talk and play dumb for the Fans.

Nanaka and Shuka walked to backstage holding hands, while the rest of the members were fooling around; Nanaka could tell that Shuka was nervous.

"It's ok Sweetie, we don't need to dance or anything…" said Nanaka in almost a whisper.

"I know but… I'm nervous… anxious…" said Shuka moving weirdly.

"Suwa-san," called Arisa behind her; her expressive eyes told her that she needed to let go of Shuka's hand, so they did.

Arisa was always looking out for her, in the end, she wasn't a bad person, and maybe she can learn to "love" her too.

They gathered in a spacious area before entering backstage, they made a circle and received from one of the assistants their respective folders with their characters on it.

"Ok," started the Chief with his harsh tone, "The MC will be Inami-san as always; the lineup will be CYaRon! at the center, Inami-san as MC, to her right Saito-san, and to her left Furihata-san."

CYaRon! said an energetic "Yes".

"To CYaRon!'s right will be AZALEA; The MC will be Komiya-san, on her right Takaksuki-san, and to the left Suwa-san."

AZALEA members said a soft "Yes".

Nanaka and Shuka shared some glances and smiled, they would stand beside each other.

"And last, to CYaRon!'s left, will be Guilty Kiss; Kobayashi-san will MC, to her right Aida-san, to her left Suzuki-san."

Guilty Kiss members said a low tone "Yes".

 _As I thought, neither Rikako nor I, are still able to lead our units…_

"Please, can you stand in the Lineup?" asked the Chief.

The girls did what he asked, Shuka and Nanaka shared some smiles.

"Well, nothing that you will do today is actually new, so this should be quick…" continued the Chief, the girls started to fidget in their positions.

"There's no drama part in this event; you will just go out and greet the Fans, as Subunits… all of this will be held as Subunits, don't forget it!"

"Yes!" said the girls.

"Go around, wave, enjoy" continued the Chief, "When you are done waving around go to the center and stay in the Lineup, greet, and then Inami-san will take the role as MC."

Anchan nodded.

"Then introductions; I believe some of you already had something as a Call&Response?" asked the Chief.

"Something like…" said Arisa shyly.

"Well, not all of them," said Shuka quickly looking at Nanaka, "Osuwa still doesn't have a greeting phrase…"

"That's because she is being picky…" said Arisa at her side.

"It's not my fault, every phrase sound silly…" said Nanaka with her monotone.

On the Radio episodes, they started an "Ohayou Section" where the fans sent catchy phrases for the girls to create their Call&Response, some lines were good, but others were terrible, and none had made Nanaka happy or failed to represent Kanan in a smart way (Or cute…but not silly, this section was silly enough).

"Well, just…say your name and character Suwa-san…" said the Chief, Nanaka nodded but the girls started to fool around mocking each other about their greeting catchphrases.

There were some REALLY silly ones. Rikako's for example.

Nanaka just mentally facepalmed, sometimes this job was really dumb; being a Seiyuu, singing and dancing were good, but the _Niconamas_ , this kind of events where she needed to act and make the fool of herself were hard. She just didn't have that kind of personality.

"Ok, later… Guys….. GUYS! Please!" called the Chief, the girls made silence. "Later Inami-san will talk about Second Single; you will then introduce the Subunits and show the score so far…"

"We are going to wipe the floor with you." said Arisa in her diligent tone.

"My, that's going to be embarrassing Onee-chan…" said Aiai softly, using Ruby's voice.

"We are on time to turntables!" said Aikyan.

"And then…" tried the Chief to maintain the rhythm, "The reward for winning this competition will be announced by Uchicchi"

"EH?!" snapped all the members.

"Is he going to talk?" asked Aiai.

"How?… Actually…eh?!" tried Aikyan.

"Gosh that's cute…" said Shuka.

"Of course not, the character will go up on stage, move his cute little arms and be cute, you need to be cute too… We need to do some advertisement for the 'Mito Sea Paradise', so we are using their mascot… Also, it's in the Second Single PV, so production thought it would be good to include him here… Well, just hug him and show him some love…" said the Chief in a tired tone.

 _Hug a guy in a big giant walrus costume and be crazy about it…_

 _Maybe there's a girl inside… hum…._

Nanaka blinked furiously about that idea...

"After that, every Unit will do their 'Cheer of Zeal', or the Intro Sketch you have been doing in your respective Niconamas as Subunits… AZALEA will be first, then CYaRon! and last Guilty Kiss…"

The girls giggled, of course, they had been practicing those things; those SILLY things….

"Then the opening call to start off the event… Are you following?" asked the Chief, the girls nodded.

"Alright, everybody will take a seat and we will start the event sections; first, the famous 'Appeal Time' for every member… you know, to let people know who your characters are, you will read a script given by Sakurako Kimino like always… it will start from AZALEA to Guilty Kiss" continued the Chief.

"Of course this section might be the most boring one…" said Aiai with a low tone.

"It's up to us… we can make it funnier…" said King with a malicious smile.

The Chief looked up from his folder, locked his gaze on King, then he looked down again.

"Next section is going to be part of the Unit showdown, and it's MC will be AZALEA, it's called 'Drama time'." he said looking for azalea members, "Nothing new, its a segment in which there'll be various situations to which you will act on depending on a character that you will draw from lots."

 _Lots…Characters…act… make a fool of myself in public… maybe I can skip this somehow…?_

Nanaka blinked tiredly and started to fidget in her spot.

"What is it?" asked Shuka in a whisper.

"I hate lots… doing this… kind of things…" Nanaka whispered back.

"That's a good thing, we are going to win then…" said Shuka.

"Don't take that so lightly, we have Arisa… she IS an actress…" said Nanaka in a smug voice, and Shuka bit her lips.

"The winner of this will be determined by the audience's applause…" continued the Chief, "There will be two turns for each Unit, do your best…"

The girls nodded, somehow they started to feel really nervous about it.

"Ok, then you will show the Second Single PV; here you just have to watch it…" the Chief continued reading; Nanaka's attention was caught by Shuka grabbing her left hand and entwining their fingers.

Nanaka looked at her with almost a concerned look, what if the chief saw them? But Shuka gave her a big smile.

"Shuka, what are you doing?…" whispered Nanaka at her side.

"Grabbing your hand?…" she whispered back.

"But…the Chief…what—"

"Shhh, be cool…Remember… you are 'Kanan-san', you can do it…" said Shuka with a soft tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times, was that ok? Then she recalled Aina telling her that maybe that was her problem, she needed to embrace Kanan's character more to get her feelings to be more like her…

 _Do I want to be like her?… Some selfish airhead, a seventeen year old kid?…_

 _Reach Kanan… be like her…_

Nanaka tightened her grip on Shuka's hand; Shuka looked at her with a cocky smile, Nanaka answered with a sweet one.

Those gazes that say everything...

"...and then it's the 'Letters segment', you know, reading fan letters and commenting later…" the Chief was still talking, of course, Nanaka had missed the last part of the Unit Showdown script, "And after that, closing words and you will reveal the winner… Remember that the losing Unit will have a punishment game on the next Niconama..." he finished and closed his folder.

The girls seemed out of air, indeed it was a lot of things to do, even if they weren't dancing and singing.

The creepy assistant took each girls folder from their hands and moved to backstage, maybe to drop those folders on the tables on the stage. The only one who kept her folder was Anchan.

"Ok, girls, we are out in a few so I suggest you take your positions." finished the Chief and moved to backstage where everything seemed dark.

All the girls looked at each other, and made a circle almost by instinct…

As if it was meant to be, all the gazes were on Anchan.

"Eh…yeah, you want me to do the Leader thingie… Right?" she said with giggles.

"Of course, that's your job!" said Aiai.

"Well, girls, no matter who wins this, we are friends, colleague, and each one of us is part of Aqours… no matter the Subunit you represent, WE are Aqours…" she said looking at each one of them, then she smiled wide.

"But! Once we step on stage… it's on everyone!" she continued with a strong voice, "Do your best, have fun and let's enjoy! May the best Subunit win!…AQOURS!" she shouted.

"SUN-SHINE!" shouted the rest of the members lifting their hands to the sky.

The girls clapped and entered in the darkness of backstage.

Guilty Kiss held hands, CYaRon! hugged each other, but AZALEA just stood beside each other. Nanaka could feel her body shaking and her throat dry.

She looked for Shuka, but she was with CYaRon! members being hugged; then searched for Aina, but again, she was held by Guilty Kiss…

She felt sadness. She felt alone.

Maybe AZALEA was the most diligent Unit of the three, but lacked in empathy.

She gave Arisa a sad look; Nanaka was afraid, she had lost her emotional support, and the only thing she had was her Subunit.

Somehow Arisa understood that and grabbed Nanaka's and King's hands.

"Girls, we can do it… Let's show those kids who are the mature ones and win this thing… Ok?" she said in a soft tone.

"Arisha…" said King with surprise, "You bet! We will kick their asses!"

"Let's… Let's work hard…" said Nanaka softly, feeling the support.

The music on stage faded, and the lights turned on.

"Ok Girls, let's GO!" commanded the Chief, and the girls run out to the stage.

"Patient" and "Modest", that's what the AZALEA in flower language meant.

AZALEA won the Subunit Showdown in a landslide. Incredibly, Guilty Kiss came back from the last place becoming second, and CYaRon! lost, so they needed to do a punishment game in the next Niconama.

As for Nanaka, she understood that she needed to find her own path in her Subunit; her selfishness didn't have any place in her Subunit, because there was no Shuka and no Aina to hold her, so she needed to start trusting Arisa more, and weirdly enough, she needed to start relying in King.

Making the distance between Shuka, Aina and her bigger.

But, wasn't that what she wanted?…

-0oo0- 

* * *

Notes:

Poor Suwa, being in love with two people must be hard...  
Personally, Azalea is my favorite Unit... so I was glad that they won that time, I wish they could be more friendly with each other like the other two units...

Remember to check out LUaM ch08 to see what happened in the changing room.  
Hope this chapter wasn't as dense as we tried to do.  
Thanks so much for the comments, kudos, and likes!


	10. Chapter 10

Notes:

Hi! Sarah here!  
July 2016 was a busy month for the girls!  
So we ended up writing a lot of it...  
Please bear with us.

And enjoy!

* * *

Masquerade Ch 10

—-**0. July 2016. 0**—

Quiet. Silence. Peace.

That's what everybody wanted after a whole day of activities, spotlights, loud sounds, and hectic schedules.

And jetlag.

Suwa Nanaka dropped herself dead on her hotel bed, with a heavy sound and a dry thump.

She hugged her pillow trying to make herself comfortable, but her roommate just snorted at her actions.

"You shouldn't fall asleep yet, and less in that position, it will give you cramps because of dinner" said Arisa in her diligent tone.

Nanaka moved her head to a side out of her pillow to lock gazes with Arisa; both shared a deadpan look, then Nanaka buried her face into the pillow once again, completely ignoring Arisa.

"Suit yourself…" said Arisa in a tired tone and moved somewhere in the room, "I would have preferred to be set with someone else too… but you got stuck with me, bear it"

Nanaka made a bitter smile under her pillow; of course, she would have preferred to be set with Shuka or Aina, but neither was there, and production had arranged the rooms within "Years Members", meaning Aiai was with King, Anchan with Rikako, and of course, Nanaka had to share the room with Arisa. Maybe that was why production had only asked 6 members to go to America? To cut expenses?

Yes, that day had finally come. They had traveled to America, to Los Angeles, for a special event called, "Anime Expo in Los Angeles 2016" to hold a special talk session and screening during the Anison World Matsuri concert, and production had determined that only 6 of them would go, leaving Aikyan, Shuka and Aina out of the trip. Of course, this made Nanaka feel terribly lonely.

And now tired.

The event had been that same that afternoon, and despite the fact that they didn't need to dance or sing (of course, they couldn't without the full unit…) they had to talk and introduce themselves to a crowd who God knew how they would react, and some of them even had to talk in English, Nanaka was one, and of course, that had added some extra pressure to the event. She had a hard time speaking publicly in Japanese, and here she needed to do it in English. Also, she needed to act super cheerful as Kanan and show a lot of energy on stage.

They talked a bit about Numazu, about the Anime that had actually aired that day in Japan (and showed the first episode there), they showed the PV of First and Second Single, answered some fan questions, and even changed from the classical school uniform to present themselves in the First Single outfit. So there had been a lot of pressure on their backs; timings, language and the actual response of the fans.

Would they know what Love Live! was? Would they recognize the Franchise? The Love Live! Sunshine series? Would they compare them to their predecessors? Would someone actually come to see them?

Surprisingly for them, they had filled up the whole theater, the crowd had been holding penlights, and they were actually very knowledgeable about the franchise and Aqours. Nanaka did her best speaking in English and talking about SIF, while Anchan did her best speaking in Japanese, and to their surprise, the crowd knew what Anchan was talking about without using an interpreter.

This reaffirmed Nanaka's thought about that Anchan was there because of her Leader position more than her English skills. Not that Shuka would had done any better anyway. As for Rikako, she had lived in Los Angeles for 3 years, but she had answered all her questions in fluent Japanese, not sure why. Maybe she was shy about her English? Still, she was a better choice than Shuka.

But, putting that aside, it was a huge deployment of production's efforts, because not only the girls were there, but the Chief, his assistants, staff members, they brought franchise banners, audiovisual media, the hair stylists, outfits assistants, and the interpreters. It was a big deal, so no wonder why they had left 3 members out of this event.

It had indeed been a very busy and exciting day, it made Nanaka feel really drained, but her heart full of joy.

It was a weird feeling actually, because she felt that she could do that forever; seeing and feeling the love of the fans was enough to light a fire inside her and confirm that she was in the right path with Aqours, but she was feeling as if her soul had been ripped from her body, and she hadn't even have to sing or dance.

So right after the talk session ended they had an interview with the local media, and later somehow everything kind of blurred up of her mind as they moved faster through everything they did that afternoon, until they had dinner and she ended dropping dead on her bed, feeling as if her body was part of the furniture.

"You would have preferred to be with Rikako, wouldn't you?" asked Nanaka with her head buried into the pillow, she moved her head to the side to lock gazes with Arisa; she had a few tones of shade in her cheeks.

"Well, at least she doesn't give me the cold shoulder…" said Arisa shyly, Nanaka gasped.

Nanaka tiredly moved herself to a sitting position on the bed and with her deadpan face looked at Arisa.

It was true that they had started their friendship with the wrong foot, and Arisa made herself clear that now sharing the Subunit, and the Year member group, that would need to change. And it did, with the whole "Aina and Shuka situation", Nanaka had found a friend in Arisa, but sometimes…

She was difficult.

"Well, we can change, Anchan can come here if you like…" said Nanaka with a cocky smile, Arisa gasped.

"Nah, she is fine with Anchan… I mean, they are good together…" said Arisa with a mixed tone, between her diligence and shyness.

"Uhm, are they?" asked Nanaka sitting straight and taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Well, yes, they shared the 'Year group', besides all that 'ChikaRiko' vibe from First Single… And now the first episode of the Anime" said Arisa while sitting on her own bed and taking one of her shoes off, "God… It hurts…"

 _She is talking about her feet right?..._

 _Or something else...?_

Nanaka blinked a few times then looked at her phone, it was quite early on the other side of the world, maybe Shuka was still sleeping.

"Are you lonely?" suddenly Arisa asked.

Nanaka snapped away from her phone and gave Arisa a sad smile, both shared some lonely gazes.

"You are too," sentenced Nanaka, with her monotone, "If it was a big deal you should have changed rooms with Anchan…"

"Would you be fine with Anchan?" asked Arisa taking off her other shoe.

"Of course," said Nanaka leaving her phone on the nightstand, "Arisa, I don't have any issues with any of the members, we are all friends, and Anchan is a kid like Shuka… I don't know why you feel that I still hate you..."

"So, you are like a big sister for them, right?" asked Arisa trying to avoid talking about her.

Nanaka blinked a few times, and hummed some more. For her, they all were crazy loonies, and all looked like sisters, like if Aqours was a big family with 9 children. She was considered as an "older sister" because she was shy, quiet and demure, not necessarily because she was mature or being someone who could be an example or role model. They agreed that Aiai was the one who had more sense in the group and was more dependable, as weird as that sounded.

"Well, sometimes… Anchan is very worried because of her role as leader; she sometimes asked me about a few things, she likes to have my opinion, not sure why…" said Nanaka imitating Arisa, and also started taking off her shoes.

"Maybe because you are someone who it's an observant type of person?" asked Arisa.

"How so?" asked Nanaka stopping.

"Well, people who observe can have like another perspective of things…"

Nanaka hummed.

She was an observer because she was shy, quiet and demure, and she was surrounded by loonies. Also, she didn't like to make a fool of herself like the rest of the members. There's not much perspective in this kind of scenario.

"Well, we have developed a good friendship, we have a lot of topics to talk about…" said Nanaka returning to her shoes, then quickly added, "Arisa, it's not a problem if you want to change rooms with Anchan…"

"Eh?… it's not—"

"Yes, you are feeling lonely because you miss Rikako…" said Nanaka with a tired tone, finishing with her shoe. It was a relief.

"There's nothing wrong in that…" continued Nanaka with her gaze down now untying her other shoe and ignoring completely if Arisa was doing some weird face. "You feel comfortable with her, you have more things in common with her than with me… so why push it? I have a good relationship with Anchan…" and with a gasp, she took off her other shoe.

"Are you lonely Suwawa?…" asked Arisa now with some concern in her tone.

Nanaka dropped her shoe and slowly lifted her gaze towards Arisa with her "Suwa face".

 _Of course, I'm lonely, not only Shuka isn't here, same as Aina …_

 _What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, I miss my girlfriend… and…Aina..._

"Yes I am, but not for your same reasons." said Nanaka slowly and with some red in her cheeks, "It feels weirdly quiet without Aina here, doesn't it?"

Arisa gave her an apologetic smile and sat more comfortably.

"You miss Aina too…"

Nanaka deadpanned

 _This girl is dumb…_

"Don't you?" asked Nanaka back, "We were used to her noise when we were as 'Third years' in our campaign…"

"Yes, of course, but… you miss her not because of her noise…" said Arisa holding back some giggles, "Suwawa, I know… I know what you have been doing this past month…"

"Eh?" snapped Nanaka surprised.

Arisa bit her lips trying to find the words; Nanaka gave her a suspicious glare, she was sure that she had acted normal as always about her romantic triangle of doom.

"What—What do you mean…?" said Nanaka trying to play dumb.

"You have been… hiding… avoiding… Not sure if it's just Aina, maybe you are avoiding Shuka too, I frankly don't know… but for sure you are avoiding Aina…" said Arisa with her diligent tone.

Nanaka bit her lips.

Of course, Arisa was more concerned about Aina's feelings than Shuka's from the beginning. So if someone was aware of Nanaka's behavior towards Aina, it was Arisa.

"I… I don't think that's true…" said Nanaka slowly trying to find the right words, "We have been busy… Subunits and such…"

Arisa gave her a cocky smile.

"Yes, but what about practice? Or recordings? Both of you used to sit together…. Now you sit with Anchan"

"Are you stalking me?" asked Nanaka trying to avoid the topic.

"Eh?… no, no…" tried Arisa now a bit nervously, "but It took my attention…"

"Our complex scene with Aina was in Episode nine; why would I sit with her now?…" said Nanaka acting cool.

"Uhm… you have a point… but still, I'm not convinced…" said Arisa bringing out her phone, "I feel there's something more… and you are not telling me"

"Why would I?" retorted Nanaka with her dry tone; Arisa abruptly moved her sight from her phone towards Nanaka.

"See?… You still gave me the cold shoulder…"

"I think is none of your business…" said Nanaka trying to not sound mad or something, either way, it wasn't Arisa's business.

"I thought you could trust me…" said Arisa with a sad tone; Nanaka frowned.

"Is not that I don't trust you… it's… er… nothing is going on… you know? Aina is my friend… she stepped to the side—"

"That's not true" cut in Arisa; Nanaka bit her lips.

Both remained silent for at least a whole minute of tension in an intense gaze competition.

"Aina told me, that she couldn't step to the side anymore…" said Arisa serious.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"And…you are avoiding her…"

Of course, she was. Being with Aina was like playing with fire.

"Is... Is she aware of that?..." asked Nanaka shyly.

"So you aren't denying it..." said Arisa with a proud smile.

Nanaka deadpanned.

Nanaka sighed tiredly and almost deadpanned Arisa. Maybe she needed an ally after all...

Shuka had her backup in CYaRon!'s members, hopefully, Aina was receiving support from Guilty Kiss, why the hell not get some encouragement from AZALEA too... at least from Arisa, she just couldn't find an ally in King yet.

"Well, I can tell you, with the condition that you tell me what's your deal with Aina," said Nanaka with a dry tone.

"My deal? Gosh, Suwawa, with Aina-san?" snorted Arisa holding her laughter, "Jesus! You want all the girls for you, don't you?"

"Eh?! No, no, not in that way!" Nanaka said hurriedly, "I meant, your deal with always standing up for Aina, defending her... concerned about her, her feelings..."

"Oh, well...that is what being a friend is..."

"Bullshit," said Nanaka dryly.

"Hey!—"

"Then why don't you support Shuka?" said Nanaka quickly, "Isn't Shuka your friend too? It's like you don't like her, you always support Aina in the whole of this, and I remind you that I'm with Shuka"

"Well, it's no—"

"Why can't you just be neutral like the rest of the members?" interrupted Nanaka.

Arisa bit her lips, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Nanaka blinked a few times recovering her breath too; interrupting Arisa was something she wasn't used to doing, not even in AZALEA, but this topic always brought out the worst in her. Her confrontational side. But she needed to defend her relationship, _her_ kid, and her pride.

"Well, if you put it that way," started Arisa, now opening her eyes and looking seriously at Nanaka, "It's not that I don't like Saito-san, I like her, she is kind of the mood maker, she is cute, energetic..."

Nanaka looked at her with the same seriousness.

"But... I don't know, I see her as a child, it's not that I'm not concerned about her feelings... it's more like... Uhm... I don't trust her feelings"

"Eh?!"

"Like if her feelings are disposable" finished Arisa.

Nanaka didn't say a thing. Arisa wasn't fooling around, she never did, so this was her true opinion and vision of her relationship with Shuka.

Were Shuka's feelings a lie?

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to fill the blanks in her mind.

Arisa started fidgeting in her seat and maybe feeling that she shouldn't have said anything about it.

"Are…are you ok?… Are you mad?" asked Arisa shyly.

"Wow..." said Nanaka softly.

"You see, I'm your friend too… I have always wanted to be… that's why I'm stubborn with you, even if you try to push me away…" said Arisa leaving her phone to the side, "I know we started with the wrong foot, but it wasn't my fault…"

"I know…" said Nanaka softly.

"But, I care… Suwawa I care about you too, as I care about all the members…" said Arisa in a soft tone, "Please don't get me wrong, I like Saito-san, she is part of Aqours, but, the way you are is not matching with hers… Do you get it?" she asked in the end.

Nanaka blinked a few times with a sad expression.

 _The way I am is not matching with hers?… What does that mean?_

 _We are not compatible? We aren't a match? We aren't made for each other?…_

 _We shouldn't be together?…_

Nanaka's eyes welled in tears, all her insecurities coming up.

"Hey hey…"

Called Arisa seeing how Nanaka was suffering in silence and in her inner self; Nanaka blinked and fixed her sight on Arisa.

"I'm telling you this because I care, I didn't mean to cause you any harm…"

 _Harm...HARM?!_

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and in discomfort.

"Suwa-san…I'm sorry, that's how I see it…" continued Arisa softly, somehow feeling that her statement needed a little more development for Nanaka to not lose her shit right there.

"When I see Saito-san, I see a spoiled kid, who is trying to get attention, selfish, immature, careless, and—"

"Shut up" interrupted Nanaka, now with a prominent frown on her "Suwa face".

Arisa shut her lips with a sad expression.

"Who…just...Who do think you are?!" asked Nanaka in a higher tone, locking gazes with her, "Why do you feel so superior to us that we need to listen to you? Obey you or try to please you?—"

"That's not—"

"You are not our Leader, and certainly you are not our boss, or someone who can be bossing us around; you are just like US!" said Nanaka in an angry tone, done with Arisa's shit; Nanaka pointed at her with her right index, Arisa frowned.

"Who the hell are you to talk about Shuka in that way? Do you even know her? Who gave you the authority to meddle in this matter?!" finished Nanaka with a mad tone, a prominent frown, and her breathing elaborate.

Arisa didn't change her serious face and looked at Nanaka almost with pitying eyes.

"You done?" asked Arisa arrogantly.

"You want to add more to this?!" asked Nanaka still mad.

"Yes; It's not that I have some kind of authority here or not, I have always told you that your actions aren't yours alone, we are a nine member group, and what you do affects us all… You being in a relationship with Saito-san has consequences in our lives too"

"Why does this affect you that much? Here you just didn't give me that opinion about Aqours, you just gave me your personal opinion about Shuka, and me"

"Well, it is what I see, my observation on the matter—"

"Keep your observations for yourself Komiya-san." said Nanaka now totally out of herself.

"Well I can't, don't you see? This is exactly why I can't let you out of sight—"

"I'm not a child for you to look after!"

"Suwa-san is for your own good!" snapped Arisa, now standing up and pointing at Nanaka with her right index, "The only one who's going to get hurt is you, because Saito-san is a child, her jealousy will explode in front of your eyes and will destroy your relationship! And I'm the only one concerned about that, because I care, I care about you, and the group; if you two break up it will affect the whole unit, you want that? She is not good for you, understand that!"

Nanaka frowned once again and tightened her teeth in anger.

Just who the fuck was Arisa to determine that?

"So you think Aina is a better choice? That she is good for me?" asked Nanaka in a low tone.

"She is better…" said Arisa, not quite convinced, "But I still prefer that you just focus on your job."

"Shuka has changed, she is not the brat of our earlier days, she has proven that she is ok with Aina, and the _NanaAinya_ thingi—"

"Does Shuka know that Aina-san was back in the game?" cut in Arisa.

Nanaka bit her lips, that was a minor detail that Nanaka preferred to leave out of the relationship.

Arisa smiled cockily at her, that was enough to vanish any trace of "anger" in Nanaka.

"So you have been lying to Saito-san…" said Arisa softly.

"I'm not lying… it is just…" mumbled Nanaka looking to her cute Sanrio socks.

"You want to spare Shukashuu the pain," said Arisa softy; Nanaka looked up to her with a sad face.

"We…we are good now… with Aina out of the equation, Shuka is fine… and supportive…" said Nanaka softly.

"But that's not reality…" said Arisa sitting back again, "and that's not healthy…"

Nanaka hummed, she already knew that, but her own selfishness was stronger, for her to keep hiding that information from Shuka, and enjoying both worlds with both girls.

"And now I think I get the whole picture…" said Arisa softly, Nanaka looked at her with a shy face. "This explains your behavior; You are hiding from them both because of this… you can't face Shuka knowing that Aina is back in the game, and you can't face Aina because you are still with Shuka, so you better hide and push both away." finished Arisa, crossing her legs and bringing her right hand softly to her chin

 _This girl…_

 _I hate her!_

Nanaka blinked quite annoyed. It was true that Nanaka and Arisa were a good team, and that was why AZALEA won the Subunit battle. Both were bad losers and were very sharp with the questions. Also, inside the "Third Years" members, of course, they made a good team, making Aina look like the dumb one of the group. So it could be said that Nanaka and Arisa thought alike, worked alike, and creepily enough, they understood each other while working. Or at least Nanaka understood her in working hours and nothing else, but Arisa seemed to understand her even in her private life.

And she was willing to help her.

"Am I right?" asked Arisa.

Nanaka just gave her a sad face, which Arisa answered with a warm smile.

"So, this only leads me to answer your question," said Arisa in a soft tone, "understanding this, it's why I keep standing my position of supporting Aina-san rather than Saito-san."

Nanaka looked at her with a worried expression.

"Aina-san might be weird, clumsy and…well… awkward, but… she cares about you, she loves you enough to try to step to the side and leave you to be happy… She understands your job better, and even if she is still younger than you, she is way more mature… so I can bet my love for strawberries that Aina-san will never give you trouble about your work, or your personal life…"

Nanaka remained quiet, listening to what Arisa was saying, everything seemed true.

"At first, my support began because of what production had asked, you needed to work with Aina-san with the _NanaAinya_ thing, and because I get you, I know you wouldn't do a thing on your own…because it might hurt Saito-san…so, someone needed to step in, and push you…" continued Arisa with a soft tone.

"Then, I confirmed what I had told you before; Saito-san's behavior towards you, your job and her childish of seeing things, it made me think that she wasn't good for you… because you care so much for her, you tried to make so many sacrifices for her, and she just gave you crap, How many times have you saved your relationship with her already? I bet that you two are still together because you wanted to." said Arisa with a confidence that made Nanaka shiver; she was reading her like an open book.

"And on the other hand, there is Aina; I've watched her, the way she looks at you, the way she cares…and I know you care about her too, not sure how deep are your feeling for her, maybe you are holding back because you are with Shuka, but, that's why I'm more supportive of Aina-san… I feel like she would be better for you, also for the project" finished Arisa with her soft tone.

Nanaka felt like a bucket of cold water just fell on her.

Was that the opinion of every member? Or just Arisa? Either way, it was a hard "opinion" to take in. Knowing that your girlfriend isn't good for you and your friend was a better choice, according to your colleagues...

But what the hell did they know? They didn't know Shuka as she did.

"Suwa-san?" called Arisa softly.

"Yes…" said Nanaka almost like a whisper.

"I'm sorry... maybe I should change rooms with Anchan after all." said Arisa with a bit of humor.

Nanaka lifted her sight towards her and smiled faintly at her.

"Don't be silly, after this big bomb you threw at me... I can't let you cross that door" said Nanaka with her dry tone and "Suwa face"

Arisa giggled.

"I'm sorry if you hate me now..." said Arisa softly.

"Don't worry, I hated you from way before this." said Nanaka giving her a cocky smile, then they stayed a few seconds looking at each other, then they broke into giggles.

"So, you pretty much summarized up everything…" started Nanaka to say with a calm voice, "It is something like that… but I don't see Shuka as someone bad for me… we have been working on our relationship, she gave me the space that I needed, she now understands my job, we were good…"

"Suwawa, I feel so much loneliness in your words that it's hard for me to believe that you two are ok…" said Arisa with concern.

"It's because we have been apart for more than a month, we have seen each other in fewer occasions, like…" Nanaka started to feel a little bit drowned in the situation, "like, well, the project itself has pushed us apart way before I started hiding, as she is a 'Second Year', I'm a 'Third', we ended up in different Units, so our time together has been pretty short, and now production does this, sending me to the other side of the world, it's like this relationship was destined to fail, but not because of Shuka's behavior…"

"My, you sure are in love with her…" said Arisa bitterly.

"Of course, I am…" said Nanaka shyly.

"I know, and it's ok… but, what I mean… is that you are so blind…"

"Eh?!"

Suddenly Arisa's phone rang, it was a message that she couldn't ignore, so the conversation needed to be cut abruptly, because Arisa's attention was now on her phone.

Nanaka blinked a few times and then her sight turned to her own phone, she felt the imperious desire to talk with Shuka, and tell her that she missed her and wanted her, or Aina for the sake of talking about Arisa's conversation. Maybe she should call both.

Then she mentally facepalmed.

Once again her decisions were divided between Shuka and Aina, she wanted to rely on both, her selfishness kicking her passionately, she wanted both girl's attention and comprehension, and maybe someone that could tell her that Arisa was wrong all along. That might be Shuka for sure, because, as for Aina, her position was always a negative one towards her relationship.

Nanaka was about to move towards her phone when Arisa spoke again.

"Sorry about that… it was Rikako," said Arisa moving her phone away, "She invited us to go out"

"What?… Really?….isn't she tired?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Seems she's not…" said Arisa standing up and moving towards the nearest closet.

"Are… are you going?" asked Nanaka incredulous.

"Yes, of course, I'm not that tired," said Arisa looking for clothes.

Nanaka blinked a few times and made a sad smile.

"And where are you going?" asked Nanaka.

"Eh? That means that you are not going?" said Arisa still busy in her closet.

"Of course not." said Nanaka sitting more comfortably, "I'm seriously tired… jet lag, and now emotionally broken…" said Nanaka in some kind of joking mood, but that was the raw truth.

Arisa laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Well, Rikako wrote about someplace nearby to have a few drinks…thought, Anchan can't come with us, here the legal drinking age is twenty-one." concreted Arisa taking a few clothes out and putting them on her bed.

"Eh? Shouldn't you guys go somewhere were Anchan can go…?" asked Nanaka concerned.

There was a full minute of silence where Arisa was just too focused on the clothes on her bed, then she looked up to meet Nanaka's gaze, and smiled sweetly.

"That's why you don't fit with Saito-san, you are like an older sister…" said Arisa, then grabbed a few pieces of clothes, "You are always taking care of everyone else; Anchan said she was tired and jet lagged, so she passed, maybe it will be just the older ones going…"

 _That meant Rikako, Arisa, King, and Aiai? Everyone but me and Anchan…_

 _Maybe we should switch rooms…_

"Well, be sure to come back early, tomorrow we will go to **Santa Monica** pier for sightseeing and such, you will need your energy…" said Nanaka with a concerned tone, then she bit her lips with guilt; Arisa understood completely why and laughed at her.

"See?… yes, 'Suwamama', I'll be home early…" and then she went into the bathroom to change.

Nanaka was left alone in the room with her conscience. It wasn't in her intentions to act like an older sister towards the members, but she was kind of used to treating Shuka like that, and now those actions were being reflected to the rest of the members. So the members had this kind of vision of Nanaka, someone caring, worried about the rest, and she just couldn't be helped.

 _And then this woman said that she was bad for me…_

 _Shuka made the best out of me…_

Nanaka smiled and moved towards her nightstand. She determined that she missed Shuka too much, so she opened up her phone and the LINE chat App to write to her, not minding if it was early or late somewhere, she just lost the sense of time with this long time travel.

To her surprise, Shuka was awake and answered quite fast.

 **Osuwa! Morning! or Evening? I'm not sure…(** **・・；** **)**

 **How are you? how was the event?** **(** **・** **・** **)**

Nanaka smiled wide and sat more comfortably on the bed.

 **Sweetie…(** **౪** **)**

 **I didn't wake you up, right? (** **ｏ** **´_** **｀ｏ** **)**

 **I'm deadly tired, drained and with jet lagged, but ok…(** **／０￣** **)**

 **The event was incredible… you would have totally loved it! let's come together next time!** **（っ・** **・）っ**

She sent the message, and at the same time Arisa went into the room; she was looking stylish and amazing as always. Nanaka guessed that Arisa, being a model and actress, must look that stunning almost all the time.

Nanaka frowned at that thought; it was like in the Sunshine Project she just couldn't look that cool, she needed to look cute more than a womanizer.

Nanaka let out a small giggle over that thought, but Arisa caught it.

"What?" asked Arisa leaving her clothes on the bed.

"Nothing, you look good." said Nanaka, then her phone rang, it was Shuka's message.

 **No, you didn't! I was talking with Anchan (** **･** **ω** **)**

 **Awww, I bet you did your best, you always do… (** **ง** **•** **̀** **ω** **•** **́)** **ง**

 **Did you speak in English? I'll love to hear ya'! (** **艸** **`)**

Nanaka made a goofy smile at reading her message, it wasn't romantic at all, but everything Shuka related made her grin, or to just stare at whatever object with a goofy and silly smile.

"Is it Shukashuu?" asked Arisa finishing her makeup.

"Yes, it is." said Nanaka while typing her back.

There was silence when Arisa spoke once again.

"Is she awake?" asked Arisa.

"Yes, she was talking with Anchan..."

"Anchan?" asked Arisa surprised, stopping her hands on her makeup and turning slightly to Nanaka.

Nanaka looked back at her and shrugged.

"Yes, Anchan"

"Aren't they close uh?" said Arisa returning to her duty.

"Well, they share the Unit and the 'Year group', they got close," said Nanaka nonchalantly.

"You and I are too, and I can't say we are like them," said Arisa in a dry tone.

"Well, that's because you are such a pain..." said Nanaka without taking her eyes off the screen, Shuka was writing to her about the broadcast of the Anime.

Arisa snorted and closed her makeup case, then turned around to lock gazes with Nanaka. She looked ready.

"You sure you don't want to come?" asked Arisa.

"I'm sure, I'll stay here talking with Shuka," said Nanaka with her goofy smile and her eyes glued to the screen, Arisa gave her a sad smile then grabbed her jacket and turned around to go but stopped abruptly.

"You know..." started Arisa, Nanaka blinked a few times and fixed her sight on her, "It's a matter of time for Shukashuu to realize that Aina is back in the game and catch you hiding information. Plus, you can't hide forever Suwawa..." then turned and looked back at Nanaka with sad eyes.

"If that happens, Shuka is going to explode in a way you have never seen before, and it might end your relationship with her, because you will lose control of her, actually you are already losing it... so.. if that happens, remember that you are not alone, and you can find support in your Subunit, or in 'Third years', please take that in mind"

And with that, Arisa moved quickly to not hear Nanaka's retort. But to tell the truth, Nanaka was left in awe and couldn't say a thing. That sounded like a threat.

Nanaka frowned, annoyed once again; what the hell did Arisa know? She sounded like if she knew something that Nanaka ignored, the way she said she was blinded by love, and now that Shuka was something like a time bomb.

Nanaka just shrugged once again not caring that much about Arisa's words, but maybe she would regret that, months later.

So now that Arisa was gone, she could focus more on her _girlfriend_ and enjoy her more.

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her phone, wrote to Shuka to know if she was free to have a video call, and to her luck, she was and was eager to talk to her and hear her voice.

Nanaka quickly stood up and walked at a quick pace to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror, splashed some water on her face to try to erase her tired sleepy jetlag face, combed her hair, and then came back to the room to grab her phone.

She called Shuka by the LINE App, Nanaka's heart skipped a beat when she was greeted by a disheveled Shuka with her sweet and wide smile.

"Hey..." called Nanaka softly.

"Awww Osuwa!" snapped Shuka loudly and with her wide smile.

"How are you, Sweetie?" said Nanaka sitting comfortably on her bed.

"Good, I'm eating cherries, hahaha, my I love this technology, this is so much better than a regular phone call..." said Shuka showing a single cherry and dropping it in her mouth; Nanaka looked at her lips with wishful thinking, "You look cute Nana- _chan"_ finished Shuka while chewing.

"Eh? Really?" asked Nanaka shyly, her cheeks turning red.

"Hum!" hummed Shuka with her mouth full of cherry and nodding, then swallowed and continued, "I thought you would look beaten... Are you alone in your room?"

"Yes, I am... everyone went out"

"Who are you sharing the room with?" asked Shuka with eagerness.

"Arisa..." said Nanaka in a tired gloomy tone.

Shuka laughed, Nanaka deadpanned.

"My, it's like fate wanted you to be besties with Arisha." said Shuka with giggles.

"Yeah, they separated us within 'Year Members', felt like the most natural thing..." said Nanaka annoyed.

"Oh, that means if I was supposed to be there, we couldn't share the room..." said Shuka in a sad tone.

"You would share it with Anchan and Rikako I guess..." said Nanaka with a sad smile.

"Damn! Well, gratefully we get along..." said Shuka and then put another cherry in her lovely mouth.

"It's not that we 'Third Years' don't get along..." said Nanaka changing the hand she was holding the phone with, "Arisa and I have this... weird tension... well and there's Aina too..." then she bit her lips.

Shuka smile faded.

"What about Ainya?" hurried Shuka to ask.

"Well, she is weird..." said Nanaka nonchalantly, Shuka giggled.

"Yes she is; yesterday we practiced a bit of the choreography for ' _Aozora Jumping Heart_ '; there's this part...where 'You-chan' and 'Mari-chan' rest themselves on 'Kanan-chan's' shoulders...we laughed tons telling the teacher that that move would look weird on us, because you are so much taller than both of us, we can't reach your shoulder that quickly..."

Nanaka blinked a few times and nodded, she didn't recall that part of the choreography in the opening though, even if she had already started practicing, and surely she didn't notice that earlier in the screening of the first episode of the Anime at the event. Maybe the nerves and excitement had blinded her about it.

"So Ainya asked if we could touch your hips instead..." said Shuka with a grin, Nanaka bit her lips, "then she laughed like a weird ' _Oji-san_ ', such a perv!" said Shuka a bit annoyed.

"Well, if the animation shows you two lying on my shoulders then we must recreate it as best we can..." said Nanaka trying to give the matter less importance.

"I don't get why production keeps putting us three to do choreography together, in our First Single it was the same..." Shuka kept saying in an annoyance tone.

"Maybe because we spend so much time together... who knows!" said Nanaka trying to move onto another topic; talking to Shuka about Aina was dangerous.

"So, what are you going to do today?" asked Nanaka quickly.

"Eh? Today... Uhm... it's my day off, I think I don't have much to do related to the Sunshine project till the sixth where we take over the radio program..." said Shuka putting another cherry in her mouth.

"Eh? Nothing else?" asked Nanaka dazzled by that juicy cherry and Shuka's lips.

"Hum, yesterday..." Shuka started but was busy chewing, "Uhm... we tried to practice but it was kind of... you know, pointless without the full unit..." finished Shuka while swallowing.

"I see...so there's nothing going on." asked Nanaka in her monotone.

Shuka snorted.

"Of course, not," said Shuka moving her phone around, "it's been actually boring, you should have more stories to tell than me" she giggled.

"Eh? Well, besides the event, there's not much to tell; I have jetlag, there's no green tea." said Nanaka somehow annoyed, she just couldn't get green tea anywhere around.

But this statement made Shuka snort and then break into a huge laugh.

Nanaka pouted cutely and her cheeks turned bright red.

"My, Nana- _chan_ , you are so cute..." said Shuka still laughing, "Jesus, I have missed you..."

"Really?" asked Nanaka with a shy but serious tone.

Lately, she was feeling Shuka just didn't miss her that much, whether it was because she was busy with CYaRon!, or busy with 'Second years' recording the complex scenes in Episode 11, where all the screen time was about You having jealousy rushes towards Chika and Riko and their new friendship, and Mari unexpectedly helping her out with that.

Nanaka just couldn't help but wonder if this was the job of the creepy assistant and her notes; how accurate were the screenwriters to write about You -Shuka- having jealousy rushes, and having Mari -Aina- to guide her all the way out.

The day when she read the script for episode 11, she wrote on the "Third Years" chat and asked if that was really ok; Aina sent a weird audio actually laughing her ass off like an old man, and Arisa some stickers of a girl facepalming. Nanaka wasn't sure if it was about Aina's audio or about the situation, either way, they ended up saying that maybe it was a weird coincidence. But Nanaka sure doubted that, because there wasn't anything set just because in that franchise, and proof of that was that this creepy assistant was always taking notes, and a lot of things that happened to them later were reflected in the Anime, like Aiai's ' _Gambaruby_ ', to give Mari the _'_ _Stewshiny'_ , which was mentioned on a _Niconama._

But, taking that aside, Nanaka was clear that her time with Shuka was almost reduced to phone calls and these videos calls from time to time, or just LINE messages, but it was almost her efforts to keep the relationship still going, because she was the one who kept writing, calling and worrying about Shuka.

Like a big sister.

"Eh? Are you seriously doubting it?" asked Shuka, stopping her laughter.

Nanaka just didn't know what to say, so she made a bitter smile.

"Suwawa!" called Shuka.

"Of course not," lied Nanaka, "but I would like to hear it more often from you..."

"Oh, gee~ Nanaka, are ya' feeling needy?" asked Shuka with a sweet tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times; being needy wasn't the issue here.

"Shukashuu, when was the last time we did it?" asked Nanaka with a bit of bitterness.

"Eh? Well... Uhmm—-"

"If you don't remember, that means that it was a long time ago..." finished Nanaka interrupting Shuka.

"So you are horny..." declared Shuka.

 _No, I'm not horny... Geez_

 _I can't concentrate on sex while I have this complex situation with Aina and Shuka..._

"No, Sweetie, I don't need sex, I need you…" said Nanaka switching hands on her phone.

Shuka bit her lips, then smiled wide.

"I love you Suwa Nanaka, and I miss you every day, " said Shuka with a serious tone, with a very _'_ _Ikemen'_ vibe.

It made Nanaka's heart skip a beat or two, and her cheeks to flash in a bright red; she just licked her lips and then bit her lower lip, feeling weak on her knees.

"In fact, you made my morning; the first thing I saw while opening my phone and my Twitter App was your cute picture in _'_ _KimiKoko'_ outfit." said Shuka with a bright smile, Nanaka smiled shyly at her.

"I wish I could be there with you…" finished Shuka with a sad tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times and made a sad smile.

"Me too…" said Nanaka softly and looking down in sadness, "You would love it here…everything is noisy and colorful…"

Shuka giggled.

"Maybe, but right now, there's only one place I would rather be, and that's in that bedroom, with you…" said Shuka with a coy smile, but her words very clear, of course, it made Nanaka's heart pound really hard and fast, almost as if her heart wanted to crush her chest.

 _How can someone give you such feelings and be BAD for you?…_

 _Honestly, Arisa, you can go and fuck yourself…_

"Really…?" asked Nanaka shyly again.

Shuka snorted and then laughed.

"Nanaka, please, of course…and if I was there with you, we would do other kinds of activities than going out with rest of the members…" said Shuka with a grin.

"Oh… is that true?" said Nanaka recovering her confidence.

"Of course, I would love to disturb the other guests with your moans…" said Shuka, so bluntly that Nanaka let out a drowned gasp, lifting her eyebrows in surprise, Shuka laughed hard about it.

"My, my….who's the horny one now….?" said Nanaka with her face completely red.

"I can't help it…" said Shuka giggling, "maybe I should tell you what else I would like to do with you there…" said Shuka with a cocky smile.

Nanaka gave her a grin and then stood up from the bed, moving the phone around.

"Hey—hey!…what are you doing?…where are you going?!"

It was all Nanaka could hear from the phone while moving towards the door.

"Making sure that we don't get disturbed…" said Nanaka moving at her quick speed.

 **The room wasn't that big so she reached the door, opened it quickly and put the "Please Don't Disturb" sign on the knob on the other side of the door and closed it with a loud thump. Then came back to her bed with a wide grin, knowing that her roommate was out for God knows how long, but she didn't want any surprises from anyone, not even the Chief.**

 **And even if there was something inside her head bothering her about the previous discussion with her roomie, she could put that to the side for at least the next hour to enjoy the feeling of being loved and cared by someone she loved and cared for back, not caring if her feelings might be disposable.**

.

Time traveling sure was something that needed to be saved for the movies. The way the body feels after a trip from the future, and 4 days later going back to the future, made Nanaka struggle with jetlag and tiredness, not to mention terrible headaches, trouble with her sleeping schedule and her concentration.

The event in Los Angeles had been a great success, and it made Production take complete note if it was worth it to come back the next year, and hopefully with the whole Unit, and why not, to even have a Live or a short presentation. The crowd had a great response to the girls and the franchise, so it would be a good thing to come back with all the guns.

But, that time they just couldn't spend too much time overseas, tons of work awaited back in Japan, so they needed to forget about jetlag and symptoms of tiredness to actually keep working.

So after one day of rest, Aqours was back in full Unit and ready for their next _Niconama_.

That day, they were asked to come with more time in advance than they used to, not sure why; Nanaka thought that maybe it was because they wanted to make some kind of post-event/travel analysis, and to rub that to the three poor members that had been left behind.

Nanaka came into Lantis building with Aina by her side, who walked at Nanaka's pace towards the Production Office to grab their respective outfits, when they saw everybody outside of the office in their normal clothes and with concerned looks. Aina abruptly shut up about what they were talking about and looked at them in awe, in return, everybody gave them a surprised look.

"You are right on time!" greeted Anchan.

"Osuwa!" snapped Shuka happily and walked in fast speed to greet her with a big smile, it was very noticeable that Shuka wanted to kiss her, but they had to wait, so they shared a shy hug and some cute glances and eager smiles.

Aina moved her sight away from them.

"You two coming together?" asked Aikyan in a suspicious tone that surely caught everyone's attention.

"Eh?!" snapped Aina in surprise and almost looking at Aikyan with a frown, "No, no, we just bumped into each other at the entrance"

Nanaka felt her right hand being grabbed by Shuka; so she looked at her with a surprised look, but Shuka just gave her a wide smile.

"So, why are you guys out here...?" asked Nanaka.

"Shouldn't we be on the changing room or something?" asked Aina.

"Yeah, the Chief told us to wait a bit, he has a surprise for us," said Anchan.

Nanaka and Aina shared some concerned glances; what on earth could that man possibly have to give them?

He only delivered news and despair.

"Jesus! I think I'm still time traveling," said King with a tired tone.

"C'mon! Stop that already!" whined Aikyan, "I would die to be in your shoes and had traveled as you did"

"Was it nice? Did you eat lots of delicious food?" asked Aina.

"You bet!" said King.

"Why do you always have to turn the conversation around food?" asked Rikako.

 _Because she enjoys eating..._

 _It's part of her charms... shit!_

Nanaka shook her head, while feeling her hand being squeezed.

"You ok?" asked Shuka beside her, Nanaka nodded sweetly.

"Ok, I'm tired of this!" snapped Arisa breaking all the chitchat in the hall, "This is pointless."

She moved towards the door and was about to knock when it opened wide, revealing the Chief and the creepy assistant.

"Good, everybody is here!" He said in his harsh and loud tone with his particular smile.

"What's going on?" asked Arisa bluntly.

"I see you are eager... I'm sorry" said the Chief, then looked around, studying every single member, "You all look fresh and well, good to see that everyone is doing fine..." he said smiling; Arisa moved back where she was standing before to give the Chief more space, or to actually step out of the office.

"Well, first of all, I want to congratulate the members that went to America, you all did a wonderful job, for the three members left behind, thank you so much for your hard work, you made us proud" He finished with a smile.

Nanaka could feel her hand being squeezed by Shuka like in anger, and in fact, she was kind of mad too, he made it sound as if the member's left behind were like nothing, and those were words just to say something nice.

The girls bowed respectfully and then the Chief cleared his throat.

"Well, we have a lot to do, so we better hurry." he said and made a sign for the creepy assistant to pass him a folder.

He cleared his throat again, opening it.

"Let's walk to the changing room first, there's a surprise for all of you there…" He said looking inside the folder, then started walking down the hall.

All the girls looked at each other with quizzical looks and started to walk behind him.

What exactly could they hide in a changing room, and it being a surprise?

"What the hell?" asked Aiai in her squeaky mode.

"That's why they kept us there in the hall…" said Rikako.

"To prevent us from peeking into the changing room?" asked Anchan.

"Of course, if they don't give us our outfits we can't change…" said Arisa in a tired tone.

The chitchat ended as soon as they reached the changing room.

The Chief stood in front of the room with his back to the door.

"So, as you know, the Anime premiered this week, congratulations on accomplishing that," he said and started clapping, the rest followed through, "So as you might have noticed, there were some small changes between the Magazine design and the Anime ones, right…?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other with concerned looks trying to move their mental gears to find out those "small changes". Nanaka just couldn't recall any of them right away; Kanan looked as she always did.

"Well, we will stick now with the Anime designs, so please… take a look at it." he said while opening the door for the girls to step inside the changing room.

The girls entered the changing room with eagerness, almost stomping into each other to find inside a lot of staff members moving around 9 hangers. The hangers were in the original lineup, with a picture of the character indicating which was the member's outfit. There were 2 outfits, a school uniform, and another one with blue and white colors.

The girls each ran (or in Nanaka's case, walked) to their respective hanger to look at the outfits with admiration, quote marks and words of excitements.

"These are your new uniforms!" said the Chief while the girls examined them, "Maybe you can't find great changes on them, but they're exactly like the ones in the Anime…"

Nanaka took her uniform off the hanger, the only visible change was the handkerchief, from red now it was green.

"What changed?!" asked Anchan loudly.

"Yes, there's nothing new on mine!" said Shuka also loudly, of course, everybody turned to her, then to Rikako.

"Mine didn't change either…" said Rikako softly beside Nanaka.

"Yes, of course," said the Chief, "Second years' outfit didn't change…"

"Eh?!" snapped the three girls.

 _This could mean that the original color was red, of course, the main year group would remain with the original color…_

 _Of course, the story is centered in 'Second Years'._

"First Years" laughed their asses with Aina's old man laugh as BGM.

Shuka pouted cutely at Nanaka, but then smiled wide to see Nanaka's new outfit, they shared lovely smiles.

"Maybe the biggest changes are 'First Years' uniforms…" said the Chief, all the girls looked at "First Years", "Not only their handkerchief is yellow, but they are sleeveless"

All the girls made sounds of surprise, while "First Years" did something silly; Nanaka just hung her new uniform to pay attention to the other one hanging there; she took it out to have a better look.

It was mostly white with touches of blue, it was a puffed skirt with a top, it looked really like a sailor's outfit; without a question that was the " _Aozora Jumping Heart_ " outfit. The Anime's intro song.

"So, what's with this other one?" asked Anchan taking her own outfit off the hanger.

"Well, that's next event's outfit," said the Chief, "remember that at the end of the month you will be holding a Live and talk event in Numazu, you will be wearing those"

Like in cue everybody left the school uniform to grab the other outfit.

The room was filled in with loud chitchat and sounds of excitement, the Chief had to clap really hard to bring peace back into the room.

"As I said…Girls!" he shouted, "we have a lot to do, so let's not waste time…"

The girls nodded and hung back their outfits to then turn to face the Chief, it was time for instructions.

"Alright, so…" he started talking while looking down to his folder, "On today's _Niconama_ you will be wearing your new School uniform; Remember that today CYaRon!'s members need to do the punishment game…"

CYaRon!'s members let out complaint sounds, while Guilty Kiss members started to mock them. AZALEA members just stood still, it was kind of a surprise that King behaved, but clearly, she was fighting with herself to start mocking Aiai about being the loser.

"Girls!" snapped the Chief, "C'mon!"

The girls stopped their noise once again.

"So, today's broadcast is going to be one hour and a half long," continued the Chief, the girls let out sounds of surprise, "but we can review that later…"

"My, that's long…" said King.

"Well, a lot is happening with the project," said Rikako in a serious tone.

"Exactly," said the Chief, "so, remember that on the tenth of this month, two days from now, 'Second Years' will hold a special talk stage at C3 CharaExpo in Singapore—"

"YEAH!" snapped Anchan and Shuka at the same time, Rikako just smiled embarrassed. The Chief looked at them with a frown, then continued reading.

"Also, Takatsuki-san and Furihata-san will be going to the 'Anime festival' in Thailand on the eleventh—"

"YES!" snapped King and Aiai.

 _Why these people are so eager to travel?… Well, at least they are not traveling around the globe…_

The Chief gave them a death glare and then he continued.

"All of you will be interviewed, of course, we will start with 'Second Years'; the interview will be featured in the magazine, the interview will have a photo session, more details with the respective managers of your agencies…" he turned a page in his folder, "Next, we will start shooting a special program called ' _Tekuteku Aqours'_ , basically it's going to be a stroll around Numazu with you; the program will consist of three chapters; 'Second Years', 'First Years' and 'Third Years' and you will walk around Numazu and Uchiura showing around the places that are featured in the Anime…"

"Ohhh! That's nice!" said Anchan with eagerness.

"Actually it's very interesting…" said Arisa nodding.

The girls agreed by also nodding.

"Indeed, it's a good way to show the fans that the locations really exist, besides, Numazu as a town is transforming itself for tourism around the franchise, it's a good way to show around too…" said the Chief, "Of course, the setting of each episode will depend on the 'Year group', this program will be featured in the Blu-ray of the Anime."

The girls nodded.

"So, it's shooting will be 'Second Years' and 'First Years' this month, and we will have to leave 'Third Years' shoot for later…"

"EH?!" snapped Aina and Arisa at the same time, Nanaka just blinked.

"Why?!" asked Aina outraged.

"Because there's not enough time this month for that… Also 'Third Years' episode is gonna be the last… so we have time to shoot that later…" said the Chief shrugging it off.

 _Thought so, we are always last…_

 _Geez—_

"Ok, moving on, the CD of ' _Aozora Jumping Heart_ ' will release on the twentieth, look forward to that." said the Chief turning another page in the folder, while the girls nodded.

"We are, right?" asked Anchan towards her teammates.

"Yes, I'm dying to hear the rest of the song…" said Aikyan, the girls giggled.

Like the rest of the songs they had recorded already, every member sang it completely, and then sound production arranged the mix with the directions of Yukio Sakai. The song was divided into sections determining the portion of verses the members should sing. Because that song was the opening of the Anime, at least the TV size mix was sung by everyone, no solo lines, so the other half of the song was a mystery.

"You will, soon." said the Chief trying to move on to the next topic.

"Of course, expect a lot of dance practice and recording sessions for the next weeks, further details on your respective schedules…"

The girls nodded once again.

"Next, there's a collaboration with Sega cafe and Love Live! Sunshine, while you don't have anything to do with it… production wants to take you to the cafe the day before it's opening… it's a marketing move… Also, the subway branding commemorating the release of the CD" said the Chief, almost shrugging.

The girls started their noisy chitchat and eagerness. Right now, their characters were taking part of the city, they would be out there, exposed for the world to recognize them, the project and their characters, they weren't just another Anime that aired weekly, they were a Franchise willing to win the hearts of the fans out there.

"Girls!" said the Chief trying to calm the waters, "hold on a minute, I have two more things to say…" he tried.

The girls bit their lips trying to hold their eagerness together.

"As you know, you have this event on the thirty first of July, but, we will go to Numazu a day before, we want to prepare a VTR with you in the Summer Festival of Numazu to later show it in the event, look forward to it…"

Nanaka blinked a few times, somehow feeling that every month became busier than the other, and to think that this was just the beginning, it gave her stomach cramps.

"And lastly… as you already know… your First Love Live was decided" he finished.

There was a huge silence in the room.

The girls shared some nervous glances with each other; one thing was having these short of events talking and singing 3.5 songs, and another was a complete Live. A big show, with a big crowd.

At least these Talk & Live events were like some prolonged version of a _Niconama_ … a Live was major words.

They knew that sooner or later the news about their First Live would pop up into their lives, but they just didn't know when.

And the soul idea of it made Nanaka shiver; now she not only needed to learn half of the new choreography for their event, but now she needed to learn at least all the songs in the Anime for their First Live.

"We don't have the dates or venue yet, but we will keep you posted…" said the Chief of staff.

 _Thanks for the consideration…_

Nanaka frowned in her spot and felt particularly annoyed, not sure why, but she could feel that the tension and nervousness started to fill the room.

"Well, I think that's it for now..." said the Chief closing his folder, and then he smiled at them, "Please take your respective hangers with your school uniforms and then go to Production's office, you would need to change there, we will shoot the broadcast in a different floor too…"

"Eh?!" snapped 'First Years'.

"Why?" asked Arisa, but she didn't get an answer, the Chief moved out from the room, followed by his assistants.

It seemed that they just couldn't use that changing room anymore.

So without asking anything else, the girls started to move; Nanaka turned around to grab her hanger and felt Arisa's heavy sight on her, so she looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"What?" asked Nanaka.

Arisa looked at her with a serious face and came closer.

"Suwa-san," she started softly and almost like a whisper, "you didn't bump into Aina-san in the entrance, did you?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise, her mouth like a fish out of the water.

"What—?"

"I saw you in the train with her…" said Arisa softly, Nanaka shut her mouth, "and you were holding hands... I lost both of you in the station… I'm assuming that I came first to the building because you walk really slow… but surely you took your time…"

Nanaka took her sight off Arisa and tried to look to the person that should be on the other side from her; following the official lineup, that person should be Shuka, but luckily Shuka had already taken her hanger and moved out of the room with "First Years".

Then she looked at Arisa again with a serious face.

"She spent the night at my place…" said Nanaka dryly, Arisa opened her eyes wide in shock.

"What?!" exclaimed Arisa, but trying to keep it low.

"What you heard, she spent the night with me…" said Nanaka now turning her sight to the hanger and trying to take her uniform.

"Wait, Suwa-san," said Arisa grabbing her hand, stopping her, Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"What did I tell you about touching me…?" said Nanaka dryly, Arisa withdrew her hand from her.

"What are you doing?" asked Arisa with concern.

"Trying to move on with the rest…" answered Nanaka dryly.

"No, God! About Aina-san!" said Arisa with a mad tone.

 _I don't know, and I don't think is any of your concern, you ..._

 _...you..._

 _...woman!_

 _Geez— I can't even put a name to her!_

Nanaka stood still half a minute looking at Arisa with her blank face, blinked a few times and then took her hanger turning around to leave the room, ignoring Arisa completely.

Arisa gasped in surprise, took her hanger too and walked behind Nanaka.

Weirdly enough, Nanaka was walking at a normal speed trying to avoid Arisa.

"Hey— wait… you know that you are slow….even if you want to run…" said Arisa by her side.

"Stop it, I don't need to give you any explications…" said Nanaka moving fast.

"Something happened?" asked Arisa quickly and with a nervous tone.

"Why do you care?" said Nanaka looking at Arisa, "We already talked about this back in America; this is not your concern…"

"Right, then, destroy your relationship, I don't care—"Arisa was saying when both stopped abruptly.

Rikako and Aina were fidgeting outside a door giggling, what took Nanaka's attention was that Rikako was using her sanitary mask, which of course she wasn't using a few minutes ago, so it was like if she was hiding from someone.

"What's going on?" asked Arisa, Rikako looked at them, and Aina laughed like an old man.

"Aikyan is fooling around with a big size 'little demon' plushie…" said Rikako.

"And…?" asked Arisa now serious.

"King is recording… Aikyan is playing summoning a little demon, so whoever entered in the room she put that plush in front of your face" said Aina giggling.

 _Of course, they are fooling around…_

Nanaka and Arisa looked at each other with a serious expression and understood each other immediately. There was no time to waste in foolish things, so both of them moved Rikako and Aina from their spot and entered the room.

When Aikyan saw Arisa and Nanaka entering with their deadly faces, she just bit her lips and stayed put in her spot, hugging that giant plush of an evil emoji.

They walked through "First Years" to the back of the room where Anchan was chitchatting with Shuka and the Chief.

Nanaka tried to move away from Arisa but she stopped her.

"Suwa-san, stop running…" said Arisa softly.

"I'm not running…" Nanaka mumbled, then looked at Arisa, "I thought you didn't care…"

Arisa bit her lips, then hung her hanger in a rack and looked at Nanaka, annoyed.

"If you destroy your relationship cheating is your problem, I'm concerned about—"

"Aqours, I know… Arisa nothing happened" interrupted Nanaka, also hanging her uniform.

"Girls, the script." said Anchan handing them 2 folders, "Everything ok?"

Arisa took the folder and nodded, while Nanaka grabbed it and said a soft "Thank you".

Then the tension was cut by "First Years" and Aina laughing about Rikako dancing with the plushie on her face.

"In the end, she just couldn't escape from that…" said Anchan with a concerned voice but giggling at the end.

"Well, at least now she is more used to fooling around with the rest of the members…" said Arisa.

"Yes, that's true…" said Anchan smiling to Arisa, "Maybe Guilty Kiss was good for her…"

"You think?" asked Arisa concerned.

"Yes, of course, she is now more into fooling around and enjoying more…" said Anchan and then turned to Nanaka, "It's both of you that need to loosen up a bit…" then changed her sight to Arisa, "You two are always so serious…"

"We are working here…" said Nanaka now opening her script; it was kind of big and heavy with a lot of pages, it made sense since the broadcast would last an hour and a half.

"Well, Aikyan is working too, and she isn't serious at all…" giggled Anchan, "She has been a good thing for Riko-chan…" and with that, she moved back where she was talking to Shuka and the Chief, and to grab another two scripts to hand Rikako and Aina

"Maybe you should tell Rikako that Aikyan isn't good for her too…" said Nanaka with her eyes glued to the script, somehow returning the punch from back in America when Arisa had told her that Shuka wasn't good for her, but Arisa didn't say a thing in response. It made Nanaka concerned, so she lifted her sight towards her; Arisa was like a stone watching Rikako fooling around with Aikyan.

Nanaka blinked a few times and gasped.

 _Well, it seems that Arisa has her own trio of doom to worry about…_

Nanaka took her script and moved to the nearest chair to sit and study the script more carefully, even if it was noisy.

Maybe she should have told Arisa that she was developing a special friendship with Aina, not the cheating type, but the fact that Nanaka was trying to fulfill her selfish desires at the same time Aina was fulfilling her love ones to spend more time with Nanaka.

They knew the limits of it. Both could spend time with each other, but nothing bold could happen besides holding hands or receiving a hug. Yesterday Aina had called Nanaka, asking if it was possible to crash at her house that night because she needed to be early in town to do some errands, and later needed to be at the broadcast, but her errands were just too early. Of course, Nanaka said yes and let her stay.

Of course, Shuka could never know that, even if all that they did was talk and play video games until late.

But she didn't want to tell her not because she was cheating, she hadn't done a thing that could have compromised the relationship, they had even taken separate baths, but of course, if Shuka knew that Nanaka had this kind of friendship with Aina, there would be no words in this world to calm Shuka down.

So it was better to spare her the pain.

The Chief interrupted the chitchat to start reviewing the script with everybody.

Mostly the broadcast would be about the first episode of the anime, a few silly games and letting the fans know a bit of information about the project, CD information, Merchandising, Blu-ray and the sort, plus information about the Franchise. Nothing really hard or different from what they had been doing lately, but sure it felt more energetic and special than before, since it was a 9 member broadcast more than in years trios or Subunits, so the ambient was really hype.

And the fact that they needed to move from the changing room to Production's office didn't help, since the room was smaller and crowded.

It was so catastrophic that Aikyan fooling around with Aiai kind of broke the handy cam for the broadcast, or that Aina accidentally dropped coffee in one of the sketchbooks for the program. Unfortunately, that sketchbook was the one that Arisa had to use later for the activities.

So, once they finished reviewing the script, they proceeded to change into their new outfits, of course, that could only lead to a selfie festival within the members. Now with the new uniforms, it was almost obvious that they would take a lot of pictures and almost in every combination possible, 'Years group' and Subunit, well, all Units but AZALEA. There was still this huge "wall" within AZALEA members, or it could be that Arisa was kind of pissed, because she didn't want to take any picture with anyone.

"Suwawa, can we take one?" heard Nanaka.

She had just taken a group picture with Aiai and King, so she turned around to see tiny Aina with her big smile and big eyes bouncing in her spot. She had her hair into two braided pigtails that looked so damn cute on her.

Nanaka smiled wide.

"Of course." and then she extended her hand with her phone.

"Wait, it's been a while since we've taken a _NanaAinya_ …" said Aina.

"Oh, you have an idea…?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Yea— give me your hand…" said Aina.

Nanaka put her left arm around Aina joining her hand with hers to make a "heart" with their fingers; Aina lifted her left arm to touch Nanaka's hugging arm and then Nanaka took the picture. She took two, one with Aina winking to the camera, and another one just of them both smiling but in the same position.

"Aww that's a good one!" said Aina in her loud tone looking at Nanaka's phone, Nanaka just hummed.

"Hey! lovebirds! I want a picture too!" said Aikyan coming into the scene.

"Sure!" said Aina with her big smile.

"Suwawa give me your phone…" said Aikyan.

Nanaka did what she was told and got closer for Aikyan to take the picture.

"We need to be a little closer…" said Aikyan, "Let's hug, Suwawa hug me too!" whined Aikyan.

And Nanaka did what she was told once again and sandwiched Aina with her body and Aikyan's to take that picture, then the three of them laughed.

"What's wrong with your big eye bags…?" asked Aikyan.

"Oh we spent too much time playing video games, right?" said Aina looking at Nanaka.

"Yes…" said Nanaka softly but trying to change the topic or move out from there.

Aina and Aikyan were taking another picture when she heard Aiai's squeaky voice.

"Gee— Shuka you need to smile, I don't want to upload gloomy pictures…"

Nanaka turned around to where Aiai and Shuka were; Shuka was only taking pictures with "Second Years" and CYaRon!'s members, but locked sights with Nanaka, she somehow lost her smile.

Nanaka frowned.

 _Is she worrying about Aina again…?_

Nanaka walked towards her with her phone in hand, maybe she could take a picture with her too…

"So you are going to start hugging all the members?" asked Shuka with an annoyed tone as soon as Nanaka was close; Nanaka stopped, that was enough warning to tell that Shuka was mad.

"Shuka…" called Nanaka with a sad tone.

"Ainya is not enough now…" said Shuka with sadness.

"Shuka, it's my job—"

"This is not just _NanaAinya_ …you just want to hug everybody…" said Shuka with sadness and a bit of anger in her tone.

 _No, just you and Aina…_

 _Jesus!, take a deep breath Nanaka…_

Nanaka blinked a few times, counting to one hundred if possible and then smiled at Shuka.

"Sweetie, remember that I'm 'Kanan', she has to hug the members, it's part of her charms…"

"That sounds like a mere excuse for you to be all touchy with the girls…" said Shuka with bitterness.

"Well, that's my role…" said Nanaka with a faint smile walking towards Shuka, and without any warning she hugged her tightly.

"He—Hey!" exclaimed Shuka, but later she responded to the hug, shyly.

"Next time you want to express love to me, ask me about a hug and that's it… I'll give you one, ten, thousands, I don't care… You are the one that matters to me," said Nanaka softly into Shuka's ear, which gave Shuka chills down her spine.

They broke the hug and smiled at each other.

"If I need to start hugging you on camera for you to believe me, then I will…"

Shuka opened her eyes wide like not believing what Nanaka had said.

She was supposed to do _NanaAinya_ things on camera, not with her, with Aina, but that was Nanaka's love. She could do the sacrifices, no matter if that was risky for her career. But at least she could shield herself behind Kanan and her hugs.

"I— I love you…" said Shuka softly, almost like a whisper.

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her.

Once again, she had saved the relationship from a tense situation.

Nanaka just couldn't kiss her, remembering that they weren't in their safe place reminded them that hugs were the only affection they could make towards each other.

The Chief interrupted them to start the broadcast.

They walked toward an even smaller room from previous _Niconamas._ The big table was set for them to take a seat in the "Show lineup", meaning "First Years" on the left, "Second Years" in the center and "Third years" on the right.

"Alright! We will start with CYaRon!'s members and the punishment game!" said the Chief, so only Anchan, Shuka and Aiai entered the room.

Due to the room being so small, the rest of the members waited outside. Somehow Aikyan and King managed to enter too, just to help in the punishment game to make things a bit harder for CYaRon's members.

The broadcast started with CYaRon! making fools of themselves as always, and the rest of the members just watching from the door frame, laughing about the silly things they were doing.

Nanaka couldn't help but smile with bitterness that her girlfriend was making a fool of herself for everybody to see and laugh at her. Then she felt a short body next to her, of course, Aina was trying to watch, but since she was the shortest she just couldn't. Nanaka made a space for her to stand in front of her; Aina bowed shyly thanking her for the gesture.

They kept watching the goofy trio when Nanaka felt something from her insides…

A desire.

She had an impulse and hugged Aina from behind.

She could feel that Aina stiffened a bit and slightly turned her head to one of her sides to lock gazes with Nanaka.

It was a surprised look, but Nanaka gave her a gentle glance.

There was no camera, all the members were really entertained watching the loonies, so no one would notice them.

Aina smiled and grabbed Nanaka's hugging hand with her left.

They held hands and hugged while Shuka was being punished.

And it felt right.

That _Niconama_ sure marked Nanaka, Shuka and Aina, (and maybe the fans and production too, but for different reasons...) but not because the broadcast was somehow spectacular or they said something that important, but because of the subtle behavior towards each other, or maybe not that subtle.

Nanaka and Aina flirted and giggled a lot with each other, which made Shuka visible jealous, and in response she countered touching Anchan, getting closer to her, or even grabbing her hand.

Nanaka watching this tried to fix it by being more aware of Shuka and not that much for Aina (sitting next to each other made the job easier...), but Nanaka just couldn't help it, her job was with Aina, so every time she fixed her behavior towards Shuka, one second later she fucked it up with Aina once again.

The most memorable thing was in one of the silly games, they had to write down in their sketchbooks a way of expressing love, with the condition that it couldn't be explicit or in English.

Nanaka wrote a poem alluding the moon, a very romantic way in the Japanese culture, but Shuka wrote "Hey Hey— give me hug" and it was like turning on a switch in Nanaka, for it was Shuka asking her for that hug, so she immediately hugged her, right in camera, right in sight of everyone. It made Shuka blush so hard, but two seconds later Aina showed her answer, "I want to always stay close to you…" which Nanaka immediately answered "Then come here!" in a very _Ikemen_ voice.

It made her want to facepalmed so hard.

Of course, Nanaka hugging Shuka made the room loud and full of cheers, but when she answered Aina, only Aina celebrated the fact.

Later of course, Shuka didn't spare Nanaka a second glance, it was as if she had built a wall between them.

That was the first time that Shuka witnessed the _NanaAinya_ in the same room and not just from the screen, of course, it affected her.

So, that _Niconama_ left a mark on production's and the fans' eyes in the way that they knew what Nanaka was capable of; she could just hug someone so bluntly and cutely in front of a camera, that sure it was something that production would try to exploit into the fandom and for the fans, that clearly would give Nanaka popularity, as the one capable of boldly flirting on camera, an action that none of their predecessors did so bluntly, and clearly none of the other Aqours member was willing to do yet.

But on the other side of the coin, Aina was left with the impression that her moves towards Nanaka were actually working, but Shuka's impression was that this was clearly a mess.

For her it was clear; Aina was back in the game, this wasn't just work.

As for Nanaka, everything seemed to be out of her control.

.

July was clearly a complicated month. And a total mess.

Hiding from Aina and Shuka wasn't working anymore and it was now hurting Nanaka.

Shuka traveled with Anchan and Rikako for the event in Shanghai; and despite Nanaka's efforts to keep her mind and body busy, whether with work or going to a proper gym, she just couldn't stay out of Shuka's Twitter, watching how happy she looked far from her.

Nanaka tried maintaining her relationship holding on, trying to message Shuka, or trying to video call her, but Shuka was always busy, or unreachable. But Nanaka was patient.

On the other hand, Aina was also just too busy with her other jobs, but never letting Nanaka down for a few "short dates" as Aina called them. Something like a quick tea, or Aina crashing at her place from time to time, with the excuse that she needed to be up early the next day. If it was a lie, then Nanaka would buy it anyways, it didn't matter anymore.

Things tried to be better and calm around mid July, but went to chaos when "Seconds Years" left for Numazu to record the " _TekuTeku Aqours_ " and Nanaka was left alone once again.

Shuka tried to mend her absence in their trip to the Sega Cafe, where they shared as Aqours and had a good time, but everything became fucked up once again on Aina's birthday.

That day, it was Aina's turn to take over the radio show with Arisa. It was some kind of "interview" for the fans to know the members better, this kind of program was being recorded like that. A representative of each Year was the MC in charge of leading. Anchan was the MC for "Second years", Aikyan for "First years" and Arisa for "Third years".

The previous week had been Nanaka's turn with Arisa to answer all the questions, and to be better known by the fans. She was still looking for a good Call&Response for Kanan in those episodes, actually, she was finally satisfied with one fan letter that came with the idea of Nanaka asking "Kanan I know how you are feeling?" The fans answering "Fairly well!" and then Nanaka should say "Ok, then let's hug!".

Of course, that line was covering a lot; some puns with Kanan's name, and the hug that Kanan mentioned in her presentation card, plus, that Nanaka could hug. The fans now knew she was capable and Production did too, so that line screamed loud and clear that after that line, Nanaka could just hug someone, she was inviting the fans to hug too, so why not?

But, that week was Aina's turn to be on the radio and it happened to be on her birthday.

Earlier that morning Nanaka received a message from Arisa with the idea of her popping into the Radio program with a cake to surprise Aina on the broadcast, live for the fans. She said it would be great to keep the _NanaAinya_ alive and fresh. Of course, when they were working on the script, none of that was mention to Aina, but Nanaka could bet her Sanrio plushie collection that more than a half of Aina's answers were "Arisa made".

Also, Arisa guiding the _NanaAinya_ comments, like after reading a fan letter asking how Aina and Arisa met and what were their impression of each other, Aina being gay as she was praised Arisa's beauty, and Arisa said "I can really feel Suwawa becoming jealous".

Aina, of course, laughed about it and said, "Wh—What? I love Suwawa the most!".

Nanaka's heart skipped 5 beats and her cheeks became wild red listening at that on the other side of the booth. That was so bold and it was live for everyone. She couldn't help but smile bitterly; she was glad and happy about Aina's feelings, but sure that would give her serious trouble with Shuka.

But, the issue didn't end there. No.

Of course when it was time for Nanaka to pop into the booth and start singing "Happy Birthday" to Aina; Aina freaked out, made a lot of squeaky noises and loud sounds of joy about Nanaka being there with a cake, but she was abruptly shut up by Arisa saying;

"And so, let's have Ainya accept this; what does Suwawa has to say in response to you 'loving her the most'?".

Nanaka's hands shook with the cake and cold sweat ran down her spine. Of course, she had to play along, and she just couldn't hesitate. Arisa had set her up for that. While Aina made more squeaky and loud sounds of surprise and excitement, Nanaka laughed nervously and said;

"I love Ainya the most too—"

Aina and Arisa made some excited sounds and clapped; Aina even took a strawberry off the cake and tried it. She looked happy and bright.

But, Nanaka was in despair. Shuka must have heard that radio show, and heard a blunt confession from both of them. Of course, later they changed the topic and Arisa even asked her for help with Aina's "high tension". Nanaka just laughed at her, thinking that it served her right to suffer Aina's weirdness.

Arisa asked Nanaka to stay to the end to enjoy the cake later with everyone once the program ended; which Nanaka did outside the recording studio.

She sat with the cake, her phone in hand, the saddest smile ever and her sight lost on the wall.

Shuka messaged her of course;

 **REALLY?!**

 **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!— IM DONE.**

It was a fucking mess.

And she needed to fix it somehow, maybe there was a chance at the event of the end of the month, or maybe before it, she just couldn't think in anything at that moment, not even what to say to Shuka to ease her pain, her anger…

So she better ignore Shuka's message and got lost in despair and the wall in front of her. She needed to fix this...

But now, everything was shattering.

Of course, when Aina and Arisa went out of the recording studio, they found a very gloomy Nanaka "sitting" almost like a rag doll, with her sight lost somewhere in the nothingness, with the cake almost falling from the plate and her phone on the floor.

"Suwawa…?" called Aina softly; Nanaka didn't even move.

"Hey, Suwa-san, you will ruin the cake…" said Arisa walking towards her and taking the cake in her hands, it wasn't difficult to take that plate away from her.

"Arisha, I think the cake is not important right now…" said Aina kneeling down to look at Nanaka in that complicated state.

Aina picked up Nanaka's phone off the floor and tried to give it back to her owner, but Nanaka was still somewhere else.

"Well, I don't know if she is broken or if she is in her world as always…" said Arisa looking at Nanaka then to the cake, "She found a good cake indeed…"

"Arisha!" called Aina in her loud tone, scolding her, Arisa gasped, "Suwa-chan…? Something happened?" asked Aina in the sweetest voice ever.

Nanaka blinked a few times and fixed her sight on Aina.

"You done with the broadcast?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Were you sleeping Suwawa?" asked Arisa in her diligent tone; Aina deadpanned her.

"I'm sorry…" said Nanaka trying to sit properly.

"You almost ruined the cake…" said Arisa.

"Hey—hey what happened…?" asked Aina with soft tone, touching Nanaka's knees and looking up at her with big and concerned eyes.

"I think…I think I fuck it up…" said Nanaka softly and gloomily.

"Why?" asked Aina softly.

 _Why…? why?…WhY?!_

Nanaka blinked a few times and then frowned, she gasped and looked at Arisa.

"What?" asked Arisa.

"You set me up!" said Nanaka coldly.

"Eh?" snapped Arisa surprised, "Me?".

"Yes, what you did… back there… the answer to love Ainya the most— Jesus!" said Nanaka now recovering her color.

"Oh crap!" said Aina covering her mouth.

Arisa looked at Nanaka without blinking and with an arrogant smile.

"Shukashuu…" said Aina softly looking at Nanaka, then she looked at Arisa with fear.

"Is she mad?" asked Arisa confidently.

 _She…did she do that on purpose?!_

Nanaka eyes widened; she stood up so abruptly that almost made Aina fall on the floor.

"You knew!" said Nanaka loud.

"Knew what?…" asked Arisa with a deadpan look, " Gee— Suwawa, it's not that difficult to tell…" said Arisa moving the plate around. "She is a jealous brat; you really thought that she would change her ways? That she would be so cool with you flirting with Ainya so bluntly on camera for the fans?… Please, don't be naive!"

"Arisha! What the hell have you done?!" said Aina standing up, her voice growing louder.

"I didn't do anything!" said Arisa now mad, "I just did my job, don't blame me for trying to help you both!"

"This is not helping!" said Aina with a mad tone.

"Hey Hey! don't take out it on me… I just followed the script and played along with what production wants! They want you two to be close and gay with each other, Shuka is OUT of the equation, understand that! You CAN'T protect her forever Suwawa!"

"That's not your call!" said Nanaka, angry now.

"It was! And you know what?! You started it!" said Arisa with the same mad tone, "You were the first one to bring that up on our first Radio show; one of your charm points was to love Ainya! And I didn't see you complaining back then!" said Arisa, now with anger on her face.

"Yes you did…" said Aina turning softly to Nanaka, "What did Shukashuu say about it…?"

"She…" started Nanaka, but then she bit her lips, "She…she never knew…" finished softly.

"What?!" asked Aina loudly; Arisa hummed with smugness on her face.

"She… She was in Shanghai, so she never heard the show…" said Nanaka in shame.

Yes, of course, she remembered her first time on the radio, Arisa asked her for 3 charm points. She had said her pale skin, her low energy and that she loved Aina. Of course, that wasn't a charm point, but reviewing the script with Arisa and the Chief they determined that "Loving Aina" was more attractive than having any other hobby (And Nanaka's hobbies were kind of boring…). So confident enough that Shuka was having a blast in Shanghai, she would forget completely about Nanaka's turn in the Radio, and it was just like that.

Nanaka did what she did and Shuka didn't notice or cared. But right now she was in town, and had been listening to the show, she clearly had forgotten that this was just that; a Show.

Aina sighed softly and rubbed Nanaka's back.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" she asked looking at Nanaka, then Arisa.

Arisa shrugged.

"Should we need to do something?" asked Arisa back, then looked at the cake, "We should eat this, looks so yummy"

"Arisha, please," said Aina, then looked at Nanaka, "Did she say something already?"

"Yes, she told me she was done…" said Nanaka taking her phone back, Arisa snorted.

"Well, that sure makes it easier now, you can focus on your work—"

"It's not that simple, you cold woman!" said Nanaka recovering her mad tone, Arisa bit her lips.

"Ok ok, don't lose your shit…" said Aina, then she fixed her sight to Arisa, "We are a group Arisha, if they break up, we would too, you know that"

Arisa rolled her eyes, this was a nuisance.

"I don't see the point on fixing something that is already broken," said Arisa.

Aina looked at Nanaka with sad eyes, then looked at Arisa with a serious face.

"I think it's not broken yet," she said, then looked at Nanaka, "Ok, she said she was 'done', but what the hell does that mean? We don't know... talk to her"

"And tell her what?" asked Nanaka.

"Well, the truth?" shrugged Aina.

 _I can't even face the truth, I don't think Shuka is prepared for that either..._

"I think that's worse..." quoted Arisa softly, but was ignored.

"Should I tell her that I didn't mean what I said, that I don't love you the most and everything is fake for the show?" said Nanaka dryly; Aina bit her lips and her eyes welled up in tears.

Arisa looked at Aina with sadness.

"Yes...you should tell her that..." said Aina softly and shyly.

"You ok Aina-san...?" asked Arisa, but was ignored once again.

"You should show her, production and the fans that you love her most..." said Aina looking to her shoes.

"How?" asked Nanaka.

"What? Wait—" tried Arisa.

"Well, the next time the fans are gonna see us is going to be on that event at the end of the month; that's your chance to prove her wrong…" said Aina more confidently, "But maybe you should talk to her before that…"

"Yes, I must talk to her…" repeated Nanaka.

"Wait—wait…you two, this is not that easy," said Arisa cutting both girls determination, "I must remind you that the fans believe both of you to be… well… gay for each other, why the hell you want to ruin what you have been working on the last months because your brat of a girlfriend can't accept your job…"

"You are a cold woman…" said Aina with a serious tone.

"I'm not— Suwawa don't ruin it!" said Arisa now looking at Nanaka, "Is it worth it?"

Nanaka blinked a few times and tightened her grip on her phone.

Was it worth it? Her love? Her efforts? Her career? Was Shuka worth it?

"It is…" she said softly, and then brought the phone to her sight, and started moving her fingers faster to write Shuka back and try to fix this mess.

In the beginning, Shuka was reticent to hear Nanaka out and typed back strong angry words, but in the end, she agreed to meet Nanaka and talk about it.

Arisa gave Aina a sad look and a bitter smile, while Aina looked in sadness to her shoes.

"Aina-san, you ok…?" repeated Arisa.

Aina lifted her sight to her, and faked a smile.

"Should we eat that cake?" said Aina.

"Sure…" said Arisa, "We should take a picture too, for the memories…"

And they did. They took a few pictures, Aina with a shy smile, Arisa with her serious face, and Nanaka with a soft smile, but with better face since Shuka agreed to talk to her and fix that mess.

A mess that maybe couldn't be fixed.

.

.

—-**0. August 2016. 0**—

Quiet. Silence. Peace.

Those things were hard for Nanaka to have for at least a whole month, and the fact that it was Summer didn't help, it was just so damn hot. August was madness, but no because there was much to do for the fans on the public side of the project, but in the inside of the project.

The Anime was still broadcasting weekly, and with that, they were filled with photo shoots, interviews, continue recording for SIF, the last episodes of the Anime and the insert songs. Also, Production had determined that the Blu-rays should have more songs that weren't featured in the Anime, so they had started recording at least 3 more songs.

Also and more importantly, the event of July 31st had left them with great news about their first Love Live!. The dates were set for February 25th and 26th of 2017 in Yokohama Arena. Practice would start in November. It made sense thinking that not all the songs were ready to be practiced, and before starting that, Production needed to determine all the settings and budget for that. It made the girls sigh in relief for at least a few months.

But, they knew that it wasn't that easy.

August meant a few things for the Sunshine members, there where trips to Taiwan Comic Fair 2016, where Anchan, Aikyan, and Aina made an appearance and held some special talk. Aina was the most enthusiastic about it since it was her first trip overseas. In this same activity line, Aiai and King went to Thailand to make an appearance at the Anime Festival Asia 2016.

As for the rest of the members, the Radio show kept broadcasting weekly; the beginning of August was the turn for "First Years" to take over, then "Second Years", and last week of the month "Third Years". Of course, they held a _Niconama_ with the 9 of them; now they were used to holding one once a month.

Regarding August's _Niconama_ ; it was another mess.

It seemed that Nanaka just couldn't help but "fuck it up" with Shuka again. Production, seeing that the _NanaAinya_ was a huge success, tried to keep it up, forcing Nanaka to be on the tight rope.

After the "Radio disaster", Nanaka talked with Shuka and convinced her that everything was for the Show, that Arisa had set her up (maybe that wasn't a lie), but her feelings were for Shuka and Shuka alone. It was a hard battle, but in the end, Nanaka had succeeded.

Later she tried her best to show to the fans that she had a soft spot for Shuka; meaning being extremely close to her at the event of July 31st, even in the VTR while watching the fireworks she boldly held Shuka's hand the whole time. Later uploading pictures together, but of course, she had to upload pictures with Aina too.

This, of course, made Shuka bitter. It meant that whatever Nanaka did, she later needed to do it with Aina, and then everything went to hell. In response, Shuka didn't even upload pictures with Nanaka, instead, she uploaded with "Second Years" or Anchan.

That day in the _Niconama_ wasn't any different. Despite Nanaka's efforts to take pictures with Shuka and being all lovey-dovey with her in the changing room (behavior that now the members were kind of used to…), then on camera it was all about _NanaAinya_ once again.

The eternal loop of Nanaka's despair.

That day was a day to bully Rikako because of her hairstyle or drawing skills, but also was a day were they reviewed the episodes that had already aired; of course, when the "Third Years" arc was being mentioned, "Third Years" interacted with each other, forcing Nanaka and Aina to "do stuff"; glances, giggles and soft touches (touches that clearly Nanaka forced by extending her long arm towards Aina…) But the happiest moment was the SIF challenge that had forced Nanaka and Shuka to stick their bodies together. But it wasn't enough to keep Shuka happy.

Actually, the situation was like a time bomb; anytime Shuka could explode about it, and that kept Nanaka in constant fear.

The fact that the tension started to be felt by the other members was making Nanaka nervous too; but it was weird, because even if they had arguments and discussion about their relationship, the changing room was still a safe place, and they left their differences out of it. They knew that Aqours was important, and both needed to be at "peace" to do their jobs properly, and the members just couldn't know they were having problems. But still, it was difficult to be close to each other.

For Rikako's birthday, neither Shuka or Nanaka went to the celebration. As for Shuka's birthday, Nanaka did her best to restore the balance, of course, they were celebrating almost a year of relationship, even if right now the relationship was in its weaker point.

. 

.

.

—-**0. September 2016. 0**—

After that toxic month, Nanaka determined just one thing.

She needed to somehow to removed Aina a little bit from the equation. Shuka was constantly feeling threatened by Aina's presence. It wasn't something new, in fact, it was something that bothered Shuka from the beginning of the relationship, but the weirdest thing was that now Shuka wasn't mad at Aina like before, her anger was towards Nanaka.

Of course, it was Nanaka the "bolder" one who wanted to hug, touch, and be all over Aina, the later just let Nanaka be and get advantage from the situation. And now Arisa didn't even bother in telling them what to do, or how to improve the _NanaAinya_ ; Nanaka and Aina did just everything by themselves, and now everyone seemed to be even used to it. Even if that meant that Shuka needed to suffer.

So, Nanaka feeling guilty about Shuka's pain, decided that to spare her from that, meaning that the solution was to remove Aina from the picture.

Of course, September came, and with it a new _Niconama_. Production determined that after the broadcast, "Third Years" would move to Numazu to record the _TeKuTeKu Aqours_ program that was left. This made Nanaka frown in despair, and Shuka knew why.

Nanaka would leave with Aina that night and spend the night in a hotel to start recording the program first thing in the morning, (somehow Arisa's presence was null). Of course, Shuka wasn't happy. Lately, she never was, and that was making Nanaka troubled.

So while the members were reviewing the script for that night's _Niconama_ , she decided that she needed to cheat. At the end of the _Niconama_ , they would shuffle some sticks with numbers deciding new trios for the next 3 broadcast. She needed to stick with Shuka and not with Aina, no matter what.

That _Niconama_ was the worst of all the broadcasts so far, and not only because Rikako was bullied again.

Because they reviewed the episodes of the "Third years" arc and read fan letters about it, even had to talk about their experience recording episode 9, which meant all the _KanaMari_ and related stuff. It was like scrubbing everything into Shuka's face once again. And Nanaka didn't make it any better by hugging Aina not caring if Arisa was in the middle; they just hugged in front of Arisa making it look like something funny.

Yes, it was funny, but not for Shuka.

So after the broadcast, when it was time to pull the sticks with the numbers, Nanaka tried to mend her mistake by grabbing Shuka's hand, sending her the message that she was eager to be with her in the next broadcast; Shuka at least never withdrew her hand from Nanaka's. So Nanaka made sure to peak into the box and grab a stick that had the same number as Shuka; Nanaka needed a _Niconama_ without Aina to stop hurting Shuka with her behavior.

Luckily enough, she succeeded and pulled out the stick with the number "12", same as Shuka and Aiai. That meant that the 3 of them would be in charge of December's _Niconama_. When both saw each other's numbers they couldn't help but smile wide and celebrate like if they had won the lottery.

After an intense session of Selfies and videos with the new trios, Nanaka proceeded to change into her normal clothes, remembering they needed to leave for Numazu on schedule.

"Gee— I can't wait!" squeaked Aiai walking to her locker, Nanaka looked at her by the corner of her eye.

"Well, you have to wait; it's going to be on December…" said Shuka with a giggle and opening her locker, which wasn't the one beside Nanaka anymore.

"It's going to feel like a CYaRon!'s broadcast" giggled Aiai.

Shuka laughed.

"Ne, Osuwa, you think you can handle it?" asked Shuka with her wide smile; Nanaka felt that Shuka's anger had vanished with this good news.

"I can handle it… it's going to be fun!" said Nanaka with her own special enthusiasm.

"It's gonna be… the " _Pure Attribute Niconama!_ " snapped Aiai, "Hey! First time you two would be together in something…" squeaked Aiai.

Nanaka smiled wide.

"Isn't it great?!" said Shuka taking her shirt off and hanging it.

"Yes, I'm glad…" said Nanaka putting her blouse on.

"Oh no… I'm gonna feel all lonely…" said Aiai removing her skirt, "Don't you dare try to do your dirty stuff there with me, you hear it?!"

Nanaka was about to say something while Shuka was giggling when King interrupted.

"That's not gonna happen, you don't need to worry, Shuka is not Ainya…" said King without even looking at them.

Nanaka's heart stopped, and she could bet Shuka's did too. She looked at Shuka with sadness, to her surprised Shuka's smile faded.

It was like if her happiness had just jumped out the window.

"Yes, but I wasn't talking about the broadcast… you know! The dirty stuff they do inside the changing room…" kept saying Aiai, Nanaka made a bitter smile, Shuka just turned around giving Nanaka her back.

 _Of course, her anger returned…_

"Oh right…that's true…" said King in her place.

Nanaka hurried up in dressing herself when she heard again;

"So you don't need to worry, she can't touch Shukashuu on camera, you are safe," said King

"Yeah, you are right, Ainya must be the lucky one," quoted Aiai.

It was like a nightmare.

They kept talking about how lucky Aina was, how weird must be for Shuka to see her girlfriend flirt so boldly on camera with someone else, and laugh about it. And that she needed to stay there with a wide smile and do nothing about it.

They kept talking about it when King in a joking tone shouted towards Shuka;

"Be careful Shukashuu, or your precious 'Osuwa' might be stolen away—"

"If you are not careful she is gonna leave you for Nya!" said Aiai in a mocking tone.

But it was enough.

Shuka with a loud thump closed her locker, grabbed her bag, the hanger and moved out at an angry pace.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, of course, it was so comprehensive that she ended up angry and pissed off about it. All the members must be aware that Shuka was like an accessory in the _NanaAinya_. It must be painful.

"You are a bunch of dummies," said Nanaka in an angry tone, closing her locker with a heavy thump, grabbing her bag, the hanger and walking out of the changing room.

She needed to find Shuka and try to calm her down; remembering that she didn't have enough time because she needed to meet the rest of "Third Years" for the trip to Numazu she hurried up.

It wasn't that difficult. She was in Production's office returning the hanger.

Nanaka opened the door slowly and sighed, relieved to find Shuka there. The room was empty but for them, Shuka was hanging her uniform with a frown on her face.

"Hey… Sweetie…" called Nanaka; she closed the door behind her and walked to the rack to hang her stuff.

"Osuwa…" called Shuka with a dry tone.

Nanaka left her hanger and looked at her with a sad face.

"Don't pay any mind to that dummies… you know—"

"Stop!" Shuka cut in.

 **They locked gazes, Sad gazes.**

 **"** **We…" started Shuka, her eyes welled in tears, she took a deep breath, "we need to talk."**

 **Nanaka opened her eyes wide. Her heart stopped. She could hear it, something shattered.**

 **Quiet. Silence. But definitely not Peace.**

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

Poor Suwawa...

Drama is the fuel for the soul.  
The blanks are in Lies Under a Mask 09 and chapter 10.  
Please look forward to those chapters, here the project would move along...  
We hope you like it.  
See you then!


	11. Chapter 11

Notes:

Sarah here!  
Wow, I need to say that this chapter was a real challenge.  
After what Misha -the other author- left us in the final chapter of Lies Under a Mask, it was hard to continue. So we worked together in the first section of the chapter to tell you all what happened next.  
This Chapter will slow down a bit the "moving along" with the project; we know! we wanted to move fast with Aqours events, but, we thought that writing about it with our Nanaka all heartbroken and sad, wouldn't be to credible. No one heals that fast.  
So, it's better to slow down a bit and write about her feels and how this can affect Aqours as a group.  
I hope you don't mind if we take this liberty. :P  
It's important to read LUaM ch10 to pick up with the story.

With that said, please enjoy!

* * *

Untouchable.  
Masquerade- Chapter 11

—-**0. September 2016. 0**—

A strong and buzzing noise started to echo in the room.

It was disturbing, it was unpleasant, and it seemed that the noise was somehow getting louder. Maybe it was buzzing from Gods know how long, until a lazy hand snapped against it.

Of course, the hand hurt, but the phone shut up.

With a lazy and tired movement, the hand returned to under the sheets where it was welcomed by warmth.

A few seconds passed until the covered body turned around to the other side with a soft grunt, while with the hurt hand tried to reach something on the other side of the bed.

It was cold.

It was...

...empty.

Nanaka opened her eyes slowly, welcoming the purplish light that was inside her room, which was reflected thanks to her curtains.

She tightened her grip against the sheets on the cold empty spot on her bed.

She blinked rapidly; something was wrong.

With a lot of effort, she moved up to a more seated position, but not a complete one, to realize that there was no one at her side. In fact, that side of the bed was untouched.

She opened her eyes wide and with a snap, she sat.

Nanaka bit her lips with her breathing agitated, she then realized that her eyes were all itchy and swollen; it seemed that she had fallen asleep because she had run out of tears the night before.

She looked around her room; the purple curtains doing their thing to turn the color of the room into a nice and soothing purple.

The room was quiet, neat, clean; her clothes were nicely folded over her desk.

She kept scanning her room with blurry eyes, of course, she didn't have her contacts on, then her eyes glued to her training bag that was forgotten on the floor.

 _What? Why...?  
_ _Why am I...in my room...?_

Nanaka blinked a few times disoriented. Something was really odd, if she recalled correctly, she should be in Numazu, with 'Third years', not in her room.

Or at least, that was what she remembered.

She rubbed her eyes with her left hand, and with her right, tried to reach the phone on her nightstand.

She felt more drained than ever; like if she had trained for the whole day and night, and definitely, she hadn't had a nice one.

 _Maybe I had practice and I just can't remember?...  
_ _No, I ... I had a Niconama yesterday... it wasn't practice...but why am I so sore?...  
_ _Maybe it was a dream...?_

Nanaka looked at her phone; it was 07:08 am.

She frowned.

It was just too early for her, and it was...

 _Saturday?!  
_ _It's too early for me on a Saturday!  
_ _Why on Earth did I set up the alarm this early on a Saturday...?_

Nanaka fixed her blurry sight on the date; indeed it was Saturday, September 10th, the day 'Third Years' should be in Numazu to start shooting their episode of " _Tekuteku Aqours"._ She recalled setting the alarm as soon as the Chief of staff told them that the shoot was set for them first thing in the morning, so it made total sense to her that the alarm was set for that time, but she wasn't in Numazu.

She was home, in her room, in her own bed.

And _alone_.

Nanaka looked at the empty side of the bed; she blinked a few times. Yes, she was alone.

She touched the empty spot again.

And then made a bitter expression.

Sometimes the human mind used the old technique of forgetting painful memories, just because it only brings pain to the human, and it's better to forget than to deal with it. Well, this time, Nanaka's mind tried to be a foggy one, but unluckily for her, the gears worked hard to gather the lost information.

Yesterday, not only the Aqours _Niconama_ had happened, but also her conversation with Shuka. Just before "Third years" needed to leave for Numazu.

It had indeed been very bad timing, but Shuka had had enough and she just couldn't take it anymore.

Shuka was done with Nanaka's shit.

But, she was too scared to ask Nanaka to break up, so Nanaka had to do it for her.

And in her name.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in realization.

She ended her own relationship for the sake of Shuka's sanity and Aqours.

She slowly put her hands in front of her, resting softly on her lap. Her eyes glued to her now shaking hands.

Shuka broke up with her.

Nanaka's eyes welled with tears once again, and hopelessly started to fall down her cheeks; she closed her eyes trying to bear the pain, but it was worse, the tears just wouldn't stop.

It was just like yesterday.

After Shuka had left, Nanaka tried to move on, but she couldn't.

Her mind wrapped around the idea that all her sacrifices for the relationship had all been in vain. Her one year of relationship had ended because Shuka just couldn't bear the _NanaAinya_ , and no matter how hard Nanaka tried to fix everything and every situation, Shuka was never happy, but she never had the guts to break up with her, because she loved her.

Shuka loved her and needed Nanaka, but at the same time, Nanaka hurt her.

And Nanaka realized that Shuka was happier when she wasn't around, like in CYaRon!, or "Second Years", so why continue to try?

It was clear to Nanaka that she was the problem. So, if Shuka couldn't remove the problem, she had to fix it like she always did.

Even if this time the fix was removing her own heart from her chest.

So, of course, when Nanaka realized that everything was over, she just lost herself into sadness and despair. She ended up sitting on the floor next to her bag crying her soul out. Her screams drowned by sadness, her body shaking from the pain.

All her efforts casted away.

She couldn't tell how much time had passed when she felt Production's office door opened and a familiar voice snapping: "Holy shit, Suwawa!"

It was Aina's voice.

She felt two short and quick steps running towards her, a bag being dropped next to her with a hanger, and two tiny but strong arms hugging her tightly.

Nanaka just couldn't do anything else but to cry even harder in Aina's chest.

Finally, she was being held and comforted; She had done that for Shuka, but no one had for her. So Aina's presence was a relief.

"It's ok...it's ok...its gonna be ok..." repeated Aina constantly in a soft tone while stroking Nanaka's hair.

Then Nanaka heard Aina shouting at full lungs capacity.

"ARISHA! ARISHA COME HERE! QUICKLY!"

Nanaka hugged Aina's body tightly; the last thing she wanted was for another member -specially Arisa- to see her in that state.

But she wasn't in any position to say or do anything.

She heard Arisa opening the door with a loud thud.

"Aina-san! What's wro— oh my God" said Arisa.

"Close the door!" commanded Aina strongly.

Nanaka could hear Rikako's voice behind the closing door and a sweet apology from Arisa.

Aina kept stroking her and tight embrace while repeating softly that everything was going to be ok.

Empty words for the situation.

"What...what the hell happened?" asked Arisa in a very agitated voice; Nanaka could tell that she was walking towards them.

"I don't know... but...I don't want other members to see her like this..." said Aina in a strong tone.

"Why the hell did you call me then?" asked Arisa in her diligent tone and stopping her steps.

"I... I don't know... I just..."

"It's ok...we 'Third Years' got each other's backs... right?" asked Arisa shyly.

"Right..." said Aina softly, "We got you Suwawa... you are safe with us"

Nanaka just tightened her grip on Aina's clothes and kept sobbing.

There was a moment that the room was filled just with Nanaka's sobs and sniffs; it seemed that the climax of her cries had stopped.

Then she felt Arisa's footsteps once again walking towards the hanger, to later hear that Arisa had left Aina's and hers in their place.

Nanaka knew that Arisa was smart enough to see Shuka's hanger there too. So it was clear that she had been in the room before, and might be responsible for leaving Nanaka in that bad state.

"I think...that we need to call the Chief..." said Arisa softly.

"Eh? Why?" asked Aina and making her hug tighter, like protecting Nanaka from the world.

"Because...it's clear that, right now, Suwa-san is a mess...we can't go with her like that..." said Arisa diligently.

"But—"

"It's for the best!" Interrupted Arisa, "she can't travel like that; she can't record like this...look!"

"But the shoot is tomorrow, we—" tried Aina.

"I'll call the Chief, we can say that she was feeling bad or something, but we can't go with her like that..."

Nanaka heard Arisa's steps going to the door.

Aina didn't tell her anything; maybe Arisa was right, she wasn't in any state to even move. Her body felt like a stone.

She heard the door opening and then quickly closing.

Even if the shoot was set for the next day, the pains in her heart weren't that easy to mend. Maybe Arisa understood that and saw that Nanaka wouldn't be in any shape to record, no matter how good an actress she might be.

"Suwawa?" called Aina softly; she separated her body from Nanaka to look at her.

Both locked gazes; Aina had the sweetest smile and the most beautiful eyes. But maybe Nanaka looked like a real mess because Aina curled the tips of her lips and looked for a handkerchief in her forgotten bag to lend to Nanaka.

Nanaka couldn't say a thing and took the handkerchief to blow her nose and dry her tears; Aina kept rubbing her back.

"Are...are you better...?" asked Aina softly; Nanaka just nodded tiredly.

"What happened...?"

Nanaka locked gazes with Aina; her eyes welled in tears once again.

She didn't feel ready to face the truth; once you say something out loud, it becomes real.

Besides, she agreed with Shuka to not tell the members yet, they needed to process the information first to later destroy Aqours.

Yes, they breaking up could destroy the full Unit; they might take sides or start a conflict, or something.

This was a fucking mess.

She ruined Aqours.

Nanaka brought her hands to her face once again and started crying bitterly.

Aina hugged her once more but didn't say a thing.

Maybe Aina thought that Nanaka had finally lost some screws, or maybe she had been in a fight with the Chief once again, but that was weird because the _Niconama_ had been a success!

Actually, why would Nanaka be crying this bitterly and hopelessly now that finally she and Shuka would share something?! She should be happy and out of herself, not this mopping mess.

"Su—Suwawa… I… need to know that you are ok…" mumbled Aina sobbing.

Nanaka bit her lips and tried to stop crying for a bit.

Of course, Aina was the biggest crybaby amongst the members, seeing Nanaka a huge mess was taking a toll to her too.

Aina couldn't bear seeing someone crying, even if it was a cry of joy she would cry too. So, seeing Nanaka suffer like that was really painful.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" mumbled Nanaka softly between sniffing and sobbing, she needed to put herself together, for Aina.

Nanaka departed from Aina's embrace, and with the handkerchief, blew her nose once again and dried her tears. Her eyes now swollen and itchy, the damn contacts were just in the way.

Nanaka locked gazes with Aina, of course, Aina was crying too.

"Hey…" said Nanaka softly and cleaned a tear from Aina's cheek, but Aina grabbed her hand into hers.

"Wha—Whatcha doing?…" asked Aina with an outraged tone, "I'm not the one who is in pain…"

Nanaka blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

 _Of course, Aina is not Shuka…  
_ _I…I don't need to…take care…of her…_

Nanaka closed her eyes painfully, feeling the tears falling from her cheeks; she was used to deflecting her own pain to take care of Shuka's. She was always paying attention to her, taking care of her, and now that was gone.

It was over.

"Suwawa, Arisha is coming with the Chief, so you better tell me what the hell is wrong, or a good lie to tell him…" said Aina cleaning her own tears, "and maybe the members will come in too, I don't know if I can shut them out any longer…"

Nanaka blinked a few times and looked at the office door, she could clearly hear the members on the other side. Arisa might have commanded them to stay out, but for how long? They needed to return their outfits too.

"I…" started Nanaka with shivering lips, then looked at Aina, her big eyes full of love and tears.

Could she trust Aina? Should she tell her the truth? Well, after all, Aina was always in the right moment and time to collect Nanaka's pieces, since the first day, she should have relied on her, why the hell not now? But, she agreed with Shuka to not tell the members...

Nanaka took a deep breath.

 _But, I don't owe her anything now…_

"I…me…Shu—ka…Shuka broke up with me…" finished Nanaka and covered her mouth and nose with her hands while closing her eyes, with more tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, my…" said Aina and hugged her again tightly, "I'm…I'm so sorry Suwawa…"

Her words were sincere.

"I…I can't tell the members…" said Nanaka in the embrace, "I can't ruin Aqours…" finished Nanaka between sobs.

"I…I get it…" said Aina nodding.

Like in cue, the door opened once again, this time Arisa was with the Chief of the staff, his assistants and the rest of the members.

Aina did her best to cover Nanaka with her tiny body for the rest of the members to not see her in that state.

"Ok, what's going on? We need to leave." said the Chief walking towards the girls.

"I think we can't, Suwa-san is not in shape…" said Arisa behind him.

"She never is." said the Chief in his cold tone.

The members entered in deep silence, not even "First years" said a thing.

"Suzuki-san…would you mind?" asked the Chief, maybe for Aina to move and see Nanaka clearly.

"Yes I mind!" snapped Aina in her loud tone and without looking back, "And you should too…This is very delicate!"

"Aina-san…" called Arisa softly.

"What happened?" asked Anchan moving beside Arisa.

"Actually, I don't know…" said Arisa softly.

"Suzuki-san?" called the Chief once again.

"She can't stand up!" snapped Aina in an angry tone, and kept hugging Nanaka tightly, protecting her.

"I need you to move…" insisted the Chief.

Nanaka hugged Aina tightly and murmured into her ear.

"I don't need you to protect me…"

Aina moved a bit away to look at Nanaka with an awed face; Nanaka gave her a coy smile.

"You sure…?" Aina murmured back.

"Suwa-san, you ok…?" asked Anchan moving towards her and kneeling down next to Aina without even minding the Chief, Arisa, or the assistants, she needed to be on the first row, of course, Anchan felt that that was her right as the leader.

Nanaka looked at Anchan trying to look "normal".

"I'm... fine..."

"You look like crap," quoted Aiai from behind.

"Nobody asked you," scolded Aikyan.

"Can you stand?" asked the Chief in his harsh tone.

Nanaka looked at Aina, then at Anchan, and nodded. The truth was that she needed to do it, not a thing of she could or couldn't.

Everybody was there looking at her, she needed to do it.

With the help of Aina and Anchan Nanaka could stand, but with shaking legs and arms.

She felt weak, beaten and tired.

"So, what happened? Do we need to take you to the hospital or something?" asked the Chief.

Nanaka looked at him, with clear fear on her face, paler than ever, then her sight traveled from everybody in the room; everybody looked concerned, sad and worried.

"I...just...I'm sorry..." apologized Nanaka with a thin voice; yes she felt bad, tired and heartbroken, but making such drama because Shuka had broken her heart...

"She fainted," said Aina with a clear voice, "She...she hasn't had enough sleep or rest lately, so… well, she collapsed...right?" asked Aina looking at Nanaka with her sweet smile.

Nanaka blinked a few times in awe.

Of course, she just couldn't say that she was a mopping mess because the stupid kid took her heart away. It needed to be something more meaningful.

"Yes, Yes...I...just collapsed..." said Nanaka in shame looking at her shoes.

The rest of the members did a worried sound and started to mumbled on their spots.

The Chief just sighed.

"I believe we are in no conditions to go to Numazu, are we?" asked Arisa softly, but with a strong conviction.

The Chief looked at her and scratched the back of his neck, then looked at Nanaka studying her from her toes to the tip of her hair; yes, she was a freaking mess.

"Are you hurt Suwa-san?" asked the Chief.

 _Am I hurt?... hurt?!  
_ _Am I?_

"No," she lied.

"Ok, that's a good thing..." he said softly, then cleared his throat to look at Arisa, "You know, it's not that easy to call off this trip...there's people involved, cameras, reservations and such."

"I know, I'm so sorry for asking this," said Arisa and bowed politely.

"Please, Chief!" Interrupted Anchan in a strong voice while bowing too.

Nanaka and Aina looked at Anchan and Arisa doing this, and as if on cue, Aiai, Aikyan, King, and Rikako bowed too asking loud and clear;

"Please Chief!"

Aina grabbed Nanaka's hand and finished the petition with her voice cracked in her sobs.

"Please, we beg you!" and she bowed too.

Nanaka just couldn't say a thing, she was amazed.

That was Aqours power of camaraderie, none of them knew the truth, yet, they were supporting her, asking, no, begging the Chief to postpone the trip for Nanaka to rest.

Nanaka's eyes welled in tears and she bowed too.

The room became completely silent but for some sobbing from Aina and Nanaka.

The Chief looked at every member and his assistants, at the end he sighed.

"Geez— ok, let me make a few calls..." he said rubbing his temples.

He made a sign for his assistants to come out of the room with him, the three of them with phones in hand ready to start calling whoever they needed to.

As soon as the three left, all the gazes were on Nanaka once again.

"Suwawa you should sit!" said King quickly and grabbed a chair.

"You should leave you hanger before— yo! King watch it!" said Aikya dodging the chair.

"Take this," said Rikako walking to her side and giving Aina a bottle of water for her to open for Nanaka.

"You sure you are ok?" asked Anchan while giving Arisa her hanger to put it away, the rest of the members did the same, tossing their outfits to Arisa to hung them.

"Here, sit!" commanded King putting the chair next to Nanaka.

"Guys, I'm fine... really..." tried Nanaka, but they made her sit.

"You don't look fine Suwawa, you sure it was just a faint?" asked Aiai with a worried tone.

Aina gave Nanaka the bottle and she started taking some soft sips.

"Where you alone?" asked Rikako hanging her outfit.

The room became silent.

And every gaze that was on Rikako now was on Nanaka.

Was she alone? When she collapsed, yes, she was.

"Yes...I was..." said Nanaka softly, taking the bottle out of her mouth.

"Jesus! That's dangerous!" said King concerned.

"What if you had hit your head or something?!" said Aiai.

"This is serious! Guys, we need to take breaks!" said Anchan in her leader tone, then looked at Nanaka, "Suwa-san, I know you are a hard worker, but this is too much, you need to rest!"

All the members started to mumble about it.

"I... I don't think she was alone..." said Arisa in a soft tone.

Everyone shut up to look at her, everybody except for Nanaka and Aina. Arisa was with Rikako behind the hanger, now with all 9 outfits hung there.

"Yes, neither do I.," said Rikako and then took out one hanger; Shuka's outfit.

"Shuka was here," said Rikako; Nanaka tightened her grip on the bottle and looked at her shoes.

Everybody looked at each other with puzzled faces.

"And where is she now?" asked Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"She left her _girlfriend_ to die?!" snapped King in, of course, a mocking tone, but the word "girlfriend" made Nanaka shiver.

 _She...she is not my girlfriend anymore..._

Nanaka felt her eyes all watery again, but Aina touched her shoulder to comfort her.

"I think she had already left..." said Anchan softly.

"Wasn't she the first one to leave the changing room?" said Aina trying to help.

"Oh yeah...because this two were such dummies!" said Aikyan in a teasing mode towards Aiai and King.

 _Yes, these two, lit the fire of Shuka's anger...  
_ _And thanks to that…we—_

Nanaka brought her free hand to her face once again, trying to suppress her tears and sadness.

That was pointless. No matter what, this was just too hard, she needed to bear that pain, and the situation of "nothing was going on", and act cool while receiving the bullets. And where was Shuka?! Why did she never get hurt?!

"Are you feeling dizzy again?" asked Anchan towards Nanaka, getting closer, touching her knees.

"Man, this is worse," said Aiai in her mature tone, "I think you should go home and take the weekend"

"The mascot has spoken, you should take her advice," said King.

"Someone must take her home," noted Rikako from her spot.

"Shouldn't it be her _girlfriend_ taking care of her?" asked Aikyan.

Once again the word "girlfriend" made her shiver.

Suddenly, the door opened once again, with the Chief and the assistants.

All gazes were on them.

"Ok, I made a few calls, and...Well, they are not happy, but... your health is the priority, so we will postpone." he said in his harsh tone, but the girls cheered.

"So, we will move the shoot for 'Third Years' to next month...I hope you are in a better shape Suwa-san, miracles don't come twice..."

Nanaka gave him a soft "Thank you" and bowed.

All the girls did too on cue.

"Alright, this means that you are free this weekend, please get a good rest!" He continued, the girls said a soft "Yes".

Then he fixed his sight on Nanaka.

"Suwa-san, we need you to endure yourself, your rehearsals for First Live haven't started yet and you are giving us a delay... I'm not going to tolerate this...—"

"But Chief!—" tried Anchan, but was stopped by the Chief's hand; Anchan bit her lips, sometimes being the leader wasn't enough.

"You should know better, you need to do better! And I'm not going to repeat myself, you need to double your efforts, otherwise, you will delay everyone here, am I clear?"

Nanaka nodded while Aina's grip on her shoulder became tighter. Both knew that she needed to suck up the Chief's rant in order to keep the lie. Her poor state wasn't because she was tired or her stamina was betraying her.

She was heartbroken in the worse place, at the worse time.

"Ok, I think you've had enough, I'll call you a cab..." said the Chief raising his hand to give the order to the creepy assistant, "But I can't let you go alone; one of you should go with her"

The members shared some glances.

"Shouldn't it be Shuka?" asked King.

"She is not here..." said Aiai seriously, maybe annoyed about _that_ fact.

"I'll do it," said Aina.

"Eh?!" snapped all the members.

Nanaka turned slightly towards her with her eyes opened wide.

"You got to be kidding," said Aikyan towards Aina.

"Aina, you sure?" asked Arisa concernedly.

"Of course!" said Aina with confidence.

"Eh...I'm not sure about it... how is Shukashuu going to take—" tried King.

"SHE IS NOT HERE!" snapped Aina loudly, "Stop bringing her into the conversation, she LEFT, she is GONE, I bet she didn't even know that this is happening, so I'll do it!"

"I can go with you if that makes everyone less nervous," said Arisa in her diligent tone.

All gazes were on Arisa behind the hanger.

"Suzuki-San please do it." sentenced the Chief in his dry tone, cutting to the chase and leaving all members dryly shut up, "I don't know why the big deal with Saito-San..." he finished while looking at the assistant to call the cab.

Then he looked at everybody.

"Ok, take advantage of the situation and, please God! Rest, Suwa-san take care, and if you need anything please call us, ok?" he said.

Nanaka nodded softly with a shy smile.

"Alright! Then go home, be safe, and I hope to see the nine of you in better shape on Monday morning! We have a lot to do, so we better carry on!"

"Yes!" shouted the girls in a shy unison.

"You are dismissed!" said the Chief finally, turning around to leave the room.

The Creepy assistant walked towards Nanaka and with a soft voice said;

"Suwa-San, the taxi will wait for you at the entrance of the building…Suzuki-san," then her attention was on Aina, "the taxi will take you to your house later after dropping Suwa-san, ok?"

"Thank you…" said Aina with a soft voice, Nanaka bowed.

The assistants left the room too, close behind the Chief.

An intense silence filled the office, which soon was broken by "First Years" as always.

"Jesus! That was something…" said King massaging her temples and moving around the office.

"You bet, the tension to the skies…" said Aikyan grabbing her bags.

"Are you sure you are ok…?" asked Aiai towards Nanaka.

"I feel better, thank you guys, for the support…" said Nanaka softly.

"Don't mention it!" said King with a cocky smile.

"I'm not referring to that…well, yes, I…I'm concerned about your health, but I mean…Ainya taking you home…" explained Aiai with a troubled voice.

The tension and silence grew once again.

All members shared some glances; of course, everybody knew how hard Shuka was struggling with the _NanaAinya_ thing, and how careful Aina had been towards the matter so far, and how described Nanaka had been about it.

And now, Shuka wasn't there. Maybe she didn't know what was happening, but Aina was making decisions concerning Nanaka's health and care, and not considering Shuka, _the girlfriend,_ on it.

So, of course, the members felt a little bit of pressure there.

"And what's wrong about it?" asked Arisa coming from behind the hanger, "I don't see anything wrong, Aina-san is a coworker, she is a friend…and a "Third Year" as Suwa-san…" finished Arisa grabbing Nanaka's bag from the floor and giving it to Aina.

"And she isn't even here…Shukashuu" finished Rikako beside her.

The rest of the members looked to each other puzzled.

Nanaka tried to stand up, with difficulty and with Aina's help.

" _Eto_ …should we…?" started Aiai.

"Call her?" finished King.

"She should know, right?…" asked Aikyan.

Anchan looked at Nanaka and Aina with a sad face, then looked at Arisa, maybe to find some guidance.

For the first time, Anchan had just lost her words as a leader, clearly, she didn't know what to do.

Nanaka blinked a few times. This was EXACTLY what she wanted to avoid. The full Unit segregated.

Where were the loyalties? Who was supporting who? Whatever decision they made, would build an opinion on the rest of the members, whether it was right or wrong.

Nanaka sighed softly.

"Guys," she called, every pair of eyes went on her, "I really…I really appreciate the concern… and the support…I'm fine, I'm better…about Shuka….she…" Nanaka had a pause, she felt a knot in her throat, saying her name was painful, "…she isn't here…I…I don't know where she is…I need to go home, and…" but she felt the tears gathering again.

"And she is not here, period!" finished Aina now more annoyed and holding Nanaka's hand for support, with both bags on her shoulders.

Nanaka bit her lips and closed her eyes in pain; she couldn't help but feel tears rolling on her cheeks.

That sight shut everybody up.

Suwa Nanaka was in pain and crying, and Shuka, _her girlfriend_ wasn't around, and maybe that was worse than everything else.

"Ok," said Anchan taking the lead once again and understanding that this wasn't an issue for that moment. "You, you should tell her when you get home…ok?"

Nanaka locked faces with her and nodded.

"Good!" said Anchan with a shy smile, then focused on the rest, "Guys, I want to add one more thing before we leave…"

Everybody looked at her with some seriousness.

"Next time one of us is feeling bad, or in distress, please…" and then she looked at Aina and Arisa, "don't shut us out…" both girls gasped softly.

"We are a group, we support each other, and you just can't shut us out of the room with Suwa-san in that condition, I don't care if it's a 'Third Years' thingie, WE are Aqours! We care about each other, we support each other, we are nine! If one of us is down, then the eight left stops and helps, we move as one….we are friends…right?" asked Anchan shyly and with a coy smile, the seven girls nodded softly.

"I hope that there's no next time…" said Rikako softly.

"And if it happens, we will be there, supporting, no one here is alone! Is that clear?…" asked Anchan again with conviction.

"You got it leader!" said Aiai; King and Aikyan snapped a "Yeah!".

Rikako and Arisa shared some smiles while Aina tried to lock gazes with Nanaka, but her sight was on her shoes.

Anchan didn't know the deep truth. Her speech was shallow against this specific matter.

When two of the members were in this kind of disagreement, who are you going to support? Both? One or the other?

Her speech of "no one here is alone" wasn't true. Right, now one of the members was alone, and missing; Shuka wasn't there, and if she had had a hint of the love she was supposed to feel towards Nanaka, she should be equal or similar destroyed as Nanaka was at that moment.

Meaning that Shuka was missing somewhere, alone, sad and also heartbroken.

But the rest of the members didn't know that.

They were supporting Nanaka. So, whether they like it or not, they had chosen a side, not even noticing about what exactly, but they did.

Aqours wasn't moving as one.

 _And it's my fault…_

The members moved out of the office to later exit the building.

Aina and Nanaka took the Taxi that production had kindly asked for them.

The ride was a silent one, even if Aina held Nanaka's hand all the way to her home, and caressed it with love and tenderness; Nanaka's gaze was lost out the window.

For a second, Nanaka thought that Aina might behave like herself and would start making noise, or trying to talk about how on Earth Shuka had broken up with her, or even wanting the juicy details about it, but to her surprise, Aina was silent during the whole ride. She was respecting Nanaka's privacy and broken feelings. In the end, Nanaka warned her that she didn't want the members to know about it, and that included her.

The girls got out of the taxi and with a slow and tired pace, they went inside. Nanaka was almost moving like in autopilot. Of course, no Suwa parent was home, so the place was empty and cold.

Aina did everything for her, from opening the door with the keys, to changing her into her PJs. As for Nanaka, everything felt like a movie, or even unreal.

Everything so shallow and empty.

She felt so empty.

And thanks to all those nights Aina had stayed in Nanaka's home before, it was easy for her to help Nanaka around, and later getting her inside the bed.

Aina was about to leave when she felt one of Nanaka's hands grabbing her arm.

"Stay..." murmured Nanaka from her bed, in a very sad tone.

Aina looked back at her with a very sad expression and then she turned towards her, she walked a few steps to the bed, and softly caressed her left cheek.

"Suwawa..." called Aina with the softest voice ever and her eyes with clear tears, "...I would love to...but I can't..."

"Why...? Stay with me..." asked Nanaka softly.

"You know how much I want to...I can't bear to leave you here all alone...but I just can't..."

"You have stayed before...why not now...?"

Aina blinked a few times and went even closer to her, bending her knees; Nanaka could even smell Aina's perfume in her presence. She felt Aina's warmth, Aina's love, it felt real, for the last two hours, it was the only thing that felt good and real. Nanaka touched Aina's left cheek in return, her gaze lost inside Aina's eyes.

"Because I love you too much..." said Aina in a whisper.

Nanaka's eyes opened wide.

That wasn't new, but after feeling her heart being crushed and taken away, hearing that Aina loved her back made her feel hope again.

 _Then stay!_

"...and Shuka just broke up with you, it's not right." finished Aina.

Nanaka stopped breathing.

She felt Aina slowly leaving her side, she noticed that she started to sob, and with a cracked voice said; "I'll call you tomorrow...to see how ya' are feeling...rest tight Suwawa..."

And then, Aina just walked away.

 _Aina...  
_ _Aina, no...  
_ _Aina...come back...stay...AINA!_

But she couldn't even speak or shout, her eyes glued to the shape of Aina disappearing from her sight. Her lips shivering, her eyes becoming watery, her vision blurry from the tears, her body shaking.

She felt a heavy thud, which meant the main door had been shut.

Then she cried loudly and painfully.

Aina had also left.

Even if she was in the safety of her house, her room, her own bed, she felt helpless, hopeless and all alone.

Nanaka who wanted everything, and wanted both of them, had no one.

Shuka left her, and now, Aina too.

Maybe at that moment, Nanaka just couldn't realize that Aina leaving was for the best; Shuka had just dumped her, it wasn't right for Aina to make her move on, at least not yet, and not with Nanaka in that state. The wound was just too fresh.

It wasn't fair to Aina, not to mention for Shuka too. Even if no one knew where the hell she was, or how she was, at least she should be sad, and Aina respected both girls feelings.

But Nanaka couldn't see it that way, she felt betrayed and alone. She just couldn't take it, and cried all her tears away in painful agony, until her body gave in to deep sleep.

It was heartbreaking.

That was why she was feeling drained and tired that morning, that's why she was in her home and bed; Aqours made its move to save her from the pain of working with an open wound.

And not only that, they spared her the pain of working with her body all sore. Who had ever known that crying could make a body feel so worked out?

Just imagining the mere idea of walking to the top of the Awashima Shrine while shooting the " _Tekuteku Aqours"_ with all that pain made Nanaka shiver. She might have fainted for real and made the Chief angry once again.

Nanaka tried to stop her tears with her clumsy hands.

She realized that she was spending her morning off just crying once again.

 _I'm just amazed at how much water my eyes can produce at this point...  
_ _C'mon!  
_ _You are better than this, you can do it Suwa Nanaka! It's not the end of the world!  
_ _I need too...I have to let her go..._

Suddenly a beep sounded at her side; it was a message.

She rubbed her itchy eyes once again to lock her gaze on her forgotten phone at her side.

Nanaka blinked a few times; she had a few messages and she just hadn't realized because she was too busy crying her soul once again.

She opened her phone to look at her Line App.

The first messages were from Aina.

It wasn't a surprise, for much to her regret, Aina had left her with her heart in her throat to suffer alone. So it made sense that maybe she couldn't sleep a thing and was at first light writing to Nanaka asking how she was feeling.

Nanaka sniffed a few times, and then she opened the messages.

 **Morning Suwawa! How ya' feeling?...(** **)/  
** **Could you sleep?... (** **๑** **•́** **₃** **•̀** **๑** **) I just couldn't sleep, I'm worried...(´** **ε** **)  
** **I'm sorry! I just, I couldn't stay... I hope you understand that...** **（** **/** **｡** **＼** **)  
** **Maybe you are still asleep... I'm sorry if this wakes you up... I'll try to call ya' later ok? (** **艸** **)** **ヾ**

Nanaka made a sweet smile, Aina was such a cutie.

She was a weirdo most of the time, but in serious moments, she was really reliable.

With tire hands, Nanaka wrote back.

 **Hi Ainya~ good morning... (** **๑** **ᴗ** **๑** **)  
** **I'm better, thank you... (** **౪** **)  
** **And thank you for everything last night...it meant the word /(•** **ㅅ** **•)\**

She sighed tiredly.

Indeed crying was a very bad exercise.

She moved from Aina's chat toward the next in line, the Aqours Line chat.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows in surprise to notice that the looneys were up that early on a Saturday, but it wasn't a surprise that the ones awake were the reliable ones...

First was Aiai's message, followed by Arisa's and then Rikako's.

 **Morning everyone! (** **๑** **́** **ꇴ** **̀** **๑** **)  
** **Suwawa how ya' feeling? (** **ง** **ω** **´)** **۶**

 **** **Morning!  
** **Suwa-san please take care of yourself! Don't push yourself (** **)**

 **** **Hey! feeling better Suwa-san?  
** **Please take lots of water! Eat sweets, don't faint on us again!** **ヾ** **(** **・** **ω** **・** **´)** **ノ**

Nanaka sighed softly.

She needed to get herself together, these people were indeed worried about her and she just couldn't let them worry that much. She needed to bear her pain and wounds alone, Aqours shouldn't be involved, they just couldn't. She needed to spare them the pain of taking sides and make this even harder.

She wrote with tired hands...

 **Morning! (** **๑** **ㅂ** **๑** **)  
** **Thanks, everyone, I'm ok now... (** **๑** **̵** **ᴗ** **̵** **)** **و  
** **Please don't worry, this won't happen again! v(** **￣ｰ￣** **)v**

She smiled faintly; of course, she couldn't just promise that, but she would try her best to don't lose her shit with the members again. No matter what Anchan had said, sometimes you just didn't want other people around your problems.

She was about to leave her phone on the nightstand when another message came.

Nanaka's eyes widen, and her heart stopped.

It was a message from Shuka in the Aqours Line Chat.

 **What? (** **๑** **๑** **)**

It was silly, it was nothing. But it was from Shuka.

Everything related to her was breathtaking for Nanaka; her name, her messages, her presence, her memory.

And she needed to get used to that soul breaking feeling, because she worked with her, meaning that she would need to see her, if not everyday, dance with her, sing with her, record with her, train with her, just being with her...

Nanaka's eyes welled in tears again.

She dropped her phone on her lap and covered her face with her hands, letting out a sound of exasperation.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

 _Just who the hell sent me to fall for this kid!  
_ _To date a member!  
_ _Why didn't I listen!  
_ _I'm such a fool! Everybody warned me!_

But then her phone started to ring constantly with messages.

She uncovered her face to read; she bit her lips containing her tears again.

 **What the hell are all ya' talking about? (** **・** **о** **・** **)**

That, of course, was from Shuka.

Of course, the missing member didn't know what the hell had happened, and of course, Nanaka hadn't sent her any messages the night before telling her anything, not even that Aina was the kind soul who had taken her home.

 **Eh?! You didn't know?...** **Σ** **(** **)  
** **Shuka you are a terrible girlfriend!** **٩** **(** **๑** **н** **๑** **)** **۶**

That was from Aiai.

Nanaka felt her heart pounding fast; she scrolled down with quick fingers reading.

 **You left your girlfriend to die!** **џ** **(º** **Д** **º** **џ** **)  
** **Morning guys~! It's quite cloudy it might rain, don't forget to take your umbrellas! (´** **`)**

That was from King, sometimes she was just as weird and random as Aina.

 **What the hell are ya' talking about? (** **_** **)  
** **Osuwa what happened?... (** **๑** **•́** **ω** **•̀)**

 **If I was her I would ask for a divorce! Terrible girlfriend! wwwwww** **Ψ** **(** **´ )** **Ψ  
** **Morning guys! It's Yohane's demon power asking for rain!** **Ψ** **(`_´ # )**

Nanaka took a deep breath, they were already divorced.

But of course, they didn't know that.

 **Dontcha ask for rain you! I had plans to go to Tokyo Disney! (** **ノ** **_** **。** **)**

 **Oh! Really?! We should go together! (** **)  
** **Furirin, Why don't we go together next week?! We can even do cosplay!** **۹** **(Ò** **ہ** **Ó)** **۶**

 **Oh oh oh! I want that too! I wanna goooooo!** **Ψ** **(** **ｗ** **)** **Ψ  
** **King, Furi, don't leave me behind! Where's the 'First years' bond?!** **ψ** **(^** **Ф** **Ф** **^)** **ψ  
** **Let's go as Aqours!** **(** **͛** **͒** **৫** **͏̈́** **͒** **)** **͛**

 **Guys next weekend is the TGS! (** **Д** **´)!  
** **Neither of us can!** **눈** **_** **눈**

Of course, Arisa being the rational one there...

 **Wait wait, what happened with Osuwa?! (** **﹏** **)  
** **Stop talking nonsense!** **ノ** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **ノ**

 **They are 'First Years', they are always talking nonsenses!** **( -"-)**

 **Onee-chan that's cruel!** **ب** **_** **ب**

 **It's the truth! (¬** **､** **¬)**

 **She fainted yesterday in the Production office  
** **The Chief gave them the day off to rest (´-** **ω** **-`)**

Rikako answered Shuka's question and the conversation went back to that topic.

 **Where the hell where you Shukashuu?!** **٩** **(** **๑** **н** **๑** **)** **۶  
** **How could you leave Suwawa there?! ((** **(`** **ω** **)**

 **Furi-san don't be so hard on Shukashuu...** **ԅ** **( ˘** **ω** **ԅ** **)  
** **Morning everyone! Hope all had a good rest! (** **๑** **ㅂ** **๑** **)  
** **Suwa-san didn't tell you last night? (** **๑** **•́** **ω** **•̀)**

 **C'mon leader, it's clear that she didn't tell her...(** **ノ** **_** **。** **)**

 **Maybe she was busy...ya' know! Maybe she got company last night...(** **・** **ω** **ｰ** **)**

Nanaka's eyes widen in panic, that was King following the "joke". Everybody knew that Aina had taken her home last night, but Shuka was clueless about everything.

It was true that they had broken up and no longer were a couple, so what they might do now was up to them, but how would Shuka feel if she misunderstood the situation and believed that Nanaka had spent the night with Aina, 2 hours after when they had broken up.

 _Goddammit, King..._

Nanaka was about to write on the chat, but couldn't, Shuka called first.

She felt her heart in her throat. Would Shuka be mad already?

 _Oh my God, I ...I'm not ready to talk to her..._

She started to sweat bullets.

She just couldn't ignore the call.

With shaking hands, she answered.

"He- hello...?" said Nanaka softly and with fear, she felt her voice cracked.

"Suwawa are you ok?"

Was the first thing Shuka said, it surprised Nanaka, also made her heart race. That was Shuka's voice.

Not 12 hours had passed and she already missed her voice.

"I'm... I'm ok..." said Nanaka closing her eyes with sadness.

"What happened? What are these people talking about?" asked Shuka worried.

"I...it seems...that I fainted..." said Nanaka, she needed to follow along with the lie, how could she tell Shuka that right after she left, she had lost all of herself and became a teary mess.

Dignity!

"Eh?! Really? My... are you hurt? Did you hit yourself somewhere?" asked Shuka worriedly.

"Uhm..." Nanaka hummed, "I'm ok..."

"Oh...I'm glad..." said Shuka softly.

Then there was silence.

Nanaka felt her heart pounding hard and fast. She wanted to tell her that she missed her already too much, that she was dying to hug her again and to never let go.

But she just couldn't.

Then she felt some vibrations. Of course, the chat was still going on. Then she remembered about how everybody was on her side because she "fainted", and how Shuka must have passed her night alone and sad.

"Sh—Shuka, how are you?..." asked Nanaka softly.

"Eh...? Me?"

"Yes, Swee— mm... Shuka..." Nanaka bit her lips; she needed to stop calling Shuka pet names.

"I'm...ok I guess..." said Shuka softly and serious.

 _Of course, she is..._

"Should we...still stick to the original plan?" asked Nanaka.

"Yeah...I... I don't want to tell them yet... I mean..." but then she stopped.

"You mean what?"

"Suwawa, I ... I don't know... you wanna have lunch with me today?"

 _EH?!  
_ _WHAT...?!_

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to comprehend life itself.

"Sorry, is that weird?..."

Nanaka heard.

 _Of course, it is! What is she thinking?!  
_ _My dear God!_

"Shu—Shuka...you...you and I... we broke up..." said Nanaka with difficulty, but clearly.

"I ...I know...but...it doesn't feel that way...I guess..." said Shuka on the other side.

Nanaka looked at the ceiling for God knows why; maybe to find answers with her free hand extended.

This was absolutely absurd.

"I... I would like to stay home..." said Nanaka softly.

"Eh? Really?... you don't want to see me?" asked Shuka softly.

 _See you?! Shuka I'm dying to hug you, to be all over you...  
_ _But breakups don't work that way..._

"Shuka, whether I like it or not, I'll see you on Monday..." said Nanaka softly.

"I want to see you..." she murmured.

Nanaka bit her lips and closed her eyes bitterly. She recognized that tone, that begging tone that Shuka always used to get her way.

She could also bet that Shuka was even pouting.

"And you will... but not today..." said Nanaka with a strong will.

Nanaka had had a hell of a night. She was getting to the idea of not having Shuka anymore, that they were broken up, and that the show must go on, Aqours needed to go on untouched.

Shuka broke up with her, she couldn't regret it so soon.

"I...I see..." said Shuka sadly.

"I'm sorry, I can't...Is too soon...Shuka, I..."

"It's ok," cut in Shuka.

Nanaka bit her lips.

"See you on Monday then?"

"Yes...on Monday..." answered Nanaka, sad.

She felt a sniff from the other side, Shuka was crying.

But she couldn't say a thing, she had to let her go.

"I'm...sorry Shuka... have a good day..." and without hearing anything else she hung up.

She dropped her phone once again on her lap and covered her face to cry one last time.

This was so God Damn Hard.

And she had to see her on Monday and keep the show of the happy couple for Aqours to be a full Unit.

If everything had been different... if everything had turned in a better way... but no.

Everything went to hell because Shuka couldn't get her jealousy in line.

 _I've never betrayed her trust...  
_ _I've never betrayed her faith...  
_ _But I have to let her go... and find a way to come back...  
_ _To be how I'm supposed to be..._

Her thoughts were interrupted again with another call from her phone.

She removed her hands off her face to see the thingie in her lap ringing.

It was Aina.

 _Terrific._

She dried her tears with her arm and answered the call.

"Yes?" She said dryly.

"Oh, morning!" said Aina with her goofy tone, "how are cha' feeling?"

"Like crap," said Nanaka dryly.

Then she mentally facepalmed.

There was this thing that she and Aina just couldn't be soft.

She was always so honest with her, no filters, no masks.

She could be just like herself with Aina.

"Thought so... also I was reading the Line Chat, what the hell is with these people?" said Aina with her goofy tone.

"You are a looney too, what surprises you?" asked Nanaka in an amused tone.

"True...can't deny that..."

Nanaka giggled.

"Good, looks like you are better..." said Aina in a serious tone.

"I... I think I am..."

"Have you talked with Shukashuu?..."

"Yes, actually...she called me...we just hung up," said Nanaka softly.

"Oh...that's bold... you ok?" said Aina changing tones.

"No...I'm not."

She just wasn't going to lie to her, what for? She was the only one who knew the truth.

"I see... is 'Mari-chan' still with you?" asked Aina softly but with an amused tone.

"'Mari-chan'?...wha—"

"The plushie, Suwawa the plushie I placed in your bed last night..."

"Eh?!..."

Nanaka snapped and started moving in her bed, grabbing the sheets and moving her things around.

"I... I can't see...Oh, Yes, here she is..." finally Nanaka said taking out a Mari plushie out off her sheets and looking at her with a sweet gaze.

"Where did you put her? Was She doing nasty things in your bed?" asked Aina in a teasing tone.

"Pervert" called Nanaka in her dry "Suwa tone".

Then Aina laughed in her old man laughter.

Nanaka smiled faintly looking at the plushie.

They had received them yesterday before the _Niconama_ , the production had given one of each member as new merchandise from the franchise. Of course, Nanaka had a cute Kanan, and Aina a Mari, and of course, they had taken pictures of them after the show.

And last night, because Aina couldn't stay, she had left that tiny Mari behind. As a totem, as something for Nanaka to remind her that she wasn't alone. Mari was there; Aina was there.

Of course, at that moment of deep sadness and hysteria, Nanaka just forgot about her.

She smiled softly.

 _Maybe I should upload that picture later..._

"Hey, Suwawa...would you like to have lunch with me?" asked Aina softly.

"Lunch?..."

"Yeah, I mean, since we got the day off and such..."

Nanaka blinked a few times and left plushie Mari beside her in the bed.

The show must go on. Life continued, whether she wanted or not. She had two days to take care of that wound and she wasn't alone to do that.

She smiled faintly.

"Ok, I would like that..." said Nanaka softly.

Maybe it was a bold move to have lunch with Aina not 24 hours after the breakup with Shuka. But certainly, Nanaka wasn't looking for anything romantic with her at the moment. She needed to fix herself in a short time to continue working on this project, and staying home alone definitely was only to get worse. She needed to clear out her mind and to think about other things than Shuka. Her time of mourning Shuka must end quickly if she wanted to move on and do her job properly.

 **It was about time for her to stop fooling around and to concentrate on what was important; her career.**

 **And maybe Aina could just help her to gather all the shards Under her Mask, and keep going once again.**

.

.

Of course, that terrible Monday came.

And despite the fact that it had rained the day before; in Nanaka's heart, it seemed more cloudy with a bit of sunshine.

Indeed the days off had helped a lot, and Aina's presence had been key to that.

But, the idol and Anime industry doesn't know about private life or heartbreak. The show must go on, and Nanaka was there, sharp to start a new day of labor.

As the Chief of Staff had said after the last _Niconama,_ there was a lot to do for the project.

And the first step was a new photoshoot for the November issue of **"Seiyuu Animedia"**.

The girls arrived that morning for a special photoshoot and interview; according to Nanaka's schedule for the week, that week was all about photoshoots, interviews and shooting for Lisani Tv.

Episode 12 of the first season had aired the previous week and on the next one the season finale, episode 13. This could only mean that their work on the Anime had concluded weeks ago, now there was nothing else to do for its sake but enjoy its end.

For that special event, production had decided to send the girls to a theater to watch the final episode, which would be streamed across the country. Indeed, it sounded fun.

Regarding the Anime, they were shooting some "Video Cards" while the episodes were airing. That content consisted on about 5 minute videos approximately with some cast members presenting the episode, and at the end, showing the "memorial Item" of the episode. Of course, for the fans to purchase it.

In this same activity line, they would start shooting similar videos for Lisani TV. Of course, those were a little bit more elaborated and sketched out, but the idea was to do the same thing of presenting the episodes, the cast, and the cast's best scenes.

If Nanaka wasn't mistaken, the first shoot was that afternoon.

And it made total sense, now without recording sessions and the First Live still a bit far away, practice hadn't started yet, so they had time to fool around with photo shoots and video shoots.

"Jesus, I don't know what to do with the weather these days…" said King with a tired tone, coming inside a special room production had arranged for them.

Nanaka had just finished putting on her outfit when she saw King, Aikyan, and Anchan entering the room; King had an umbrella in her right hand and a hanger in her left.

"Why are you still carrying the umbrella?" asked Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"Why not? I mean, it was raining cats and dogs yesterday…"

"But today we have a Sunshine day!" snapped Aiai.

The girls inside giggled over the pun.

It was really sunny outside.

"Where's the rest…? I thought we were the last ones…" continued King, leaving the umbrella, her bag, and the hanger on a table.

"Running late…?" said Arisa in her diligent tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times, finishing putting on her shoes.

That day, the photoshoot was set to be outside and not in the Lantis property. So everybody needed to arrange their own transportation.

Luckily for Aina, this time it was close to her house, so she was one of the first to get there; Arisa and Nanaka were next, followed by Aiai.

The only ones left were Rikako and Shuka.

"But that's odd…" said Aina getting ready, "Rikako late?…"

"Maybe she got lost?" answered Arisa softly.

"Suwawa, where's Shuka?" asked Anchan softly while undressing.

Nanaka stopped moving, felt her heart in her throat and sweat running on her temples.

The thought of seeing Shuka again made her nervous, the feeling of hearing her voice, of being close to her again… What should she say to her? Could she act normal around her? Like nothing was going on? Yes, she had to make a big and quick effort to "heal" the wound, but of course, it hadn't healed already; no one can heal a broken heart in two days...

"Suwawa?" asked Aikyan snapping her out of her world.

"I…I don't know…" said Nanaka softly, that wasn't a lie.

Since Saturday morning she hadn't heard from her more than what she wrote in the Aqours Line Chat. (And that information had been for everybody).

Maybe Shuka was mad about her rejecting the "lunch date", but why?! That was the normal process. A breakup had its rules too.

"Are you two ok?" asked Anchan softly.

Nanaka stopped moving once more.

"Yeah, you two feel odd…" said Aikyan putting on her shirt.

"Well, She left her _girlfriend_ to die…" said King while putting on her skirt; "First years" laughed.

"It's ok if you are mad with her about it…" said Aiai giggling.

Nanaka closed her bag slowly, and with bitterness.

Once again, the members were taking sides… and Shuka wasn't there to defend herself.

"I'm not mad, she left before I collapsed, I can't blame her…" said Nanaka moving with her empty hanger to leave it in another place.

"But she went to see you right?…" asked Anchan.

"HEY Aina-san, congratulations on your event yesterday!" snapped Arisa loudly, all members shifted their sight towards Aina.

Aina opened her eyes wide with the hanger in her hands.

She smiled sweetly. Of course, she wasn't expecting to be the center of attention in the middle of the tension over the _NanaShuka_ relationship.

"Oh, yes…yes…Thank you…" said Aina shyly.

Arisa started asking some questions about the event. All members congratulated her, and thanks to Arisa, the topic changed.

Nanaka sighed heavily with relief.

 _Ok, Arisa knows….she knows something…_

Nanaka massaged her temples.

Then she took out her phone; logic would say that she should call Shuka and ask where on Earth she was, but she texted Rikako.

 **Rikako! Morning! (** **౪** **)  
** **Where are you? Are you with Shukashuu?…(** **｡･･｡** **)  
** **The Shoot is about to start, we are worried… (** **；** **艸** **)**

In a few seconds, Rikako texted back.

 **Morning Suwa-san! (;-_-)** **ノ  
** **Yes, we are together, problems with the train! (*** **ﾉ** **ω** ***)  
** **We are on our way! (** **・** **‐)** **ゞ**

Nanaka smiled faintly; Shuka was with Rikako and that was a good thing, Shuka was in good hands.

The truth was, that despite that she didn't share many camera time with Rikako, they were good friends. Their taste in clothes was almost similar, as her taste for Sanrio characters.

Both were quiet and took their jobs seriously.

Rikako being the oldest had more experience in the industry, and from time to time they shared deep conversations about it.

With Rikako, Nanaka could take things slowly and calmly.

It was clear to Nanaka that there was a really good reason why no Subunit with her, Arisa and Rikako was ever designed.

It would be just too serious and boring.

And if Rikako wasn't upset - a thing that Aikyan and Aina were always trying her to be- she was even soothing.

The door opened abruptly, revealing the Chief's two favorite assistants telling them to hurry dressing and to go quickly to arrange their hair and makeup.

Nanaka and Aina were the first ones to go to another room for that since Aiai started fooling around with "First years", and Arisa was stuck to her phone; Nanaka assumed that it was her turn to bother Rikako with messages.

Anchan wasn't ready to leave yet.

"So…" started Aina softly, "That was close…"

"Uhm…" hummed Nanaka.

"Arisa was on point…"

"She knows" cut in Nanaka dryly.

Aina stopped and opened her eyes wide.

"You…You told her?" asked Aina with a shaky voice; Nanaka stopped and looked back.

"No, why?… Aina, I don't want to tell the members yet…"

"Oh, then?" Aina resumed walking.

They kept walking.

"Then…I guess, she is not a complete moron… She might have noticed that something was wrong"

Aina giggled.

"You are still bitter with her…" said Aina between giggles.

"She's too perfect…" murmured Nanaka.

"No, she is not…Suwawa, she is your friend, she has saved your cute butt more than once by now…" said Aina with an amused tone.

"I know! That's why it pisses me off…" continued Nanaka in her dry tone.

Aina laughed like an old man.

Both entered another room for hair and makeup.

Of course, they sat next to each other.

"So, how are you going to arrange your hair Suwa-san?" asked the hairdresser.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

This was a promotional photoshoot about Aqours and she was dressed as Kanan, so there was only one answer.

"A high ponytail as always, I guess…" said Nanaka in her tired tone.

Aina giggled.

"What?…" asked Nanaka in her "Suwa tone".

"Nothing…." said Aina swinging her little feet that couldn't reach the floor.

"What about you Suzuki-san? Do you want 'Mari-chan's' ring on your hair?…" asked the other hairdresser.

"Uhm…no, I want to change…" said Aina in her happy tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times while her hairdresser put a white plastic on her to protect the outfit so it didn't get dirty.

"I…I think I want it loose…" said Aina softly.

"Eh?!" snapped the hairdresser.

Nanaka looked at her frowning.

"Why?" asked Nanaka.

"Too weird?… I don't know… I need a break from the braid loop…" said Aina in her happy tone.

"But, what about 'Mari'?" asked Nanaka while her hair was being combed.

"My hair is not what makes me 'Mari-chan'," said Aina and nodded confirming her decision to her hairdresser, "Unlike you, my hairstyle doesn't define my character…and besides, this is not a Live or something, we don't need to be exactly as our characters..."

Nanaka frowned.

Yes, Kanan's ponytail was the only thing that connected them.

And the voice.

But since it was a photoshoot, no one would hear her voice, people would just see her, and the only way for them to connect Nanaka with her character was the ponytail.

"And, I love the way you look with your hair loose…" said Aina with a sweet voice, "I want to look lovely, as you do…"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and her cheeks became red with embarrassment.

Aina wasn't losing time.

She was making moves on Nanaka. Not too subtly, but softly, and yes, she was doing it.

Nanaka was single, and Aina knew it. Maybe she was respecting a good time for "mourning" before aiming all her guns at Nanaka.

Was Nanaka ready to receive that? Could she be with Aina?

Was that a wise move?…

 _Dating another member?  
_ _Jesus! I was dumped two days ago! I just can't be thinking about dating someone already…  
_ _That's wrong…  
_ _…But she is so cute…_

Nanaka's eyes traveled softly throughout Aina's body, studying her carefully.

Maybe not seeing or hearing from Shuka in two days had been a good call, and it might help her to keep moving forward.

Suddenly the door opened and the noise came in.

Nanaka and Aina slightly turned their heads to see them come in.

All members were there with their characteristic noise; Rikako and Shuka included.

Nanaka's heart stopped as well as her breathing.

Shuka still took her breath away, and she looked as beautiful as always.

 _No… I can't move on…  
_ _No matter how cute Aina is…_

Nanaka's gaze turned again to her front with a somewhat troubled look.

"You will do fine…" said Aina at her side.

"Aina…" Nanaka called softly, looking at her.

"Chill…everything is gonna be just fine," said Aina with her sweet smile and nonchalant tone.

Nanaka smiled at her, and then closed her eyes to concentrate on acting cool; Aina had her back, she wasn't facing that alone.

"Osuwa!" she heard.

Of course, that could only be Shuka.

Nanaka opened her eyes abruptly; hearing Shuka's voice so close to her and not through a phone made her heart race.

Breakups were SO HARD.

Shuka walked to her side and locked gazes with Nanaka; Shuka had a troubled face, but as soon they were next to each other, she smiled.

She smiled wide and cutely.

It melted Nanaka's heart.

Nanaka bit her lips trying to suppress her tears.

That wasn't fair.

"Morning Shukashuu!" said Aina loud and clear with her amused tone.

Nanaka blinked; that was Aina hitting her back to reality and letting her know that she was there too.

"Morning, Ainya…" said Shuka softly, she then looked at Nanaka, "How you doing Osuwa?"

"Fine, how are you?… You ok?" asked Nanaka feeling nervous.

"Yes, the train got delayed…eh…I see that…You are doing a ponytail…" said Shuka deflecting the conversation.

"Yes…it's 'Kanan's' charm after all…" said Nanaka in her dry tone.

"I like your hair loose…" murmured Shuka.

Nanaka bit her lips.

"Why don't you go and change?" asked Aina in her seat, her hair almost finished.

Shuka moved a bit to see Aina with an annoyed gaze; Nanaka closed her eyes feeling how her hair was being tightly tied up.

It was painful.

"What? You are late, the Chief is gonna scold you…shu-shu!" said Aina like talking to a kid; Nanaka opened her eyes once again.

Shuka made a bitter expression and then looked at Nanaka.

"You sure are ok?…" asked Shuka softly, "No more fainting and such?"

"Shuka… you….you don't need to worry about me…" said Nanaka in her dry tone; then locked gazes with her, "not anymore." finished Nanaka with a whisper.

Shuka gave her a sad smile, nodded, and then walked away.

Maybe she had understood the message.

They weren't a couple anymore.  
Period.

But Nanaka couldn't help but feel sad and helpless.

Two days aren't enough to heal, that was clear.

And Aina knew it.

"It's ok Suwa-chan, you will get there in time…" said Aina softly; her hairdresser removing the cloth from her chest.

Aina's hair was loose and straight. It looked so good on her.

Nanaka swallowed hard.

"It's hard…" murmured Nanaka, but not knowing well if the breakup was hard or seeing Aina being so cute and hot.

Aina smiled goofily.

After the makeup session, the Chief finally entered the room.

He had scolded Shuka and Rikako for being late and determined that next sessions and jobs outside the Lantis building would be taken by Production. They would meet in Lantis building and later they would go as a crew, they just couldn't bear delays from the members.

So Shuka and Rikako had to get their hair and makeup done and change after.

When everybody was ready, the Chief cleared his throat and started his rounds of news.

"Well, as you might know by now, we are working on the photoshoot for ' **Seiyuu Animedia',** it's expected to have a group interview, a 'Years' interview, and a member interview, so we will have the interviews first and later we will go outside and take some nice pictures of you…"

"Don't forget your umbrella King…" said Aikyan in a mocking tone.

"I shouldn't, with you by my side, might have bad luck and starts raining…" retorted King.

"Guys, please…" said Aiai with some maturity.

"After the photoshoot, we will go to Lisani TV to start shooting too…" continued the Chief, "Two shoots are scheduled, no more, so please let's stick to the original schedule!" he said locking gazes with Arisa and then Nanaka.

The girls said a soft "yes".

"Following, this weekend all of you will make an appearance at the Tokyo Game Show 2016 for a talk show, look forward to that…" continued the Chief reading his notes, "Then, next week, you will also be appearing in the TV show NAOMI's Room—"

"EH?!" snapped the girls except for Nanaka, of course, she just opened her eyes in amazement.

"The TV—"started Aiai.

"The NHK TV Program…?" continued Aikyan.

"We are gonna be on TV!" snapped King loudly.

"Oh my oh my!" said Aina with excitement.

"It's gonna be live?…" asked Anchan with enthusiasm.

"It's going to be live…" answered the Chief.

The girls joyfully cheered out loud.

But not Nanaka.

A live presentation on TV, that meant no autotune.

Her raw voice, live on TV.

 _Jesus…_

"What song?!" asked Arisa.

"Please let's sing the Second Single!" snapped Shuka.

"First years" laughed.

"No, we are not singing that yet…" said the Chief in a tired tone.

Shuka pouted and frowned at the same time; it was cute.

"What was the whole point of winning a Center spot if I can't even sing it!" she snapped.

"That song is too long for a TV show…" said the Chief, "Besides, it just can't be a song that you haven't sung yet…"

"Why is that?" asked Arisa.

"We should deliver something new…I mean, it's gonna be on TV! Lot's of people are gonna see us!" said Aiai.

"That is not how it works," said the Chief rubbing his temples, "You will sing ' _Aozora Jumping Heart'_ , the Anime's Opening in its short version, you have already sung that and performed it, it's nothing new for any of you…"

"At least there are no leapfrogs…" said Nanaka softly; just imagining performing the First Single and failing at the leapfrog live on TV for all Japan to see.

"Yes, we could sing the First Single…" said Anchan.

"But…but…why not the Second Single?!" Shuka tried again.

The Chief deadpanned at the sight of all members talking once again. Trying to convince Shuka that the Chief knew better.

But Shuka had a point, it had been almost a year from her winning the Center and she had nothing to show for it so far.

Maybe winning the Center wasn't a big deal after all.

"Girls!" called the Chief, everybody shut up.

"Second Single is reserved for the First Live; besides, this presentation is next week, there's no way you can master that choreography in time, so it's better to stick with songs that you know by heart right now; First Single could be good, but it's too long, the _AoJump_ on the other hands has everything, it's short, it's the OPENING of the Anime, meaning that it's the most visible song so far, and you already know the steps…"

"Makes sense…" said Rikako in the end.

"Of course, we thought about everything, get the sense of that…and stop questioning Production's decisions!" said the Chief in his harsh tone.

The girls, of course, shut up.

The Chief moved on, looking at his notes.

"Well, now that you mention Second Single, I would like to let you know that on this month's issue of the magazine, we will hold a poll for Third Single's Center."

The Girls went wild in the room.

"Oh my God!" said Aina excitedly.

"I'm not ready for this yet…" said Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"I need to win this…" said King.

"Can I win this again?" Shuka asked Anchan.

"Eh?!…you already have a Center!" retorted Anchan.

"Yes! Shuka you should be out of the poll!" said Aikyan.

"And let other people win!" said Aiai.

"Eh? That's not fair…you can't leave 'You'-chan' out… Can you?" Shuka asked towards the Chief.

"No, we can't, the nine members should be in the poll…" he said softly.

"But, what if she wins again?" asked King concerned.

"She wins…" said the Chief and shrugged.

"Eh! That's not fair!" snapped almost all the girls.

Nanaka took a deep breath.

Shuka winning another Center wasn't going to happen because the Fans voted on the poll. And the Fans would know that 'You' winning another Center would be unfair.

But of course, production couldn't take a member out of the poll, so 'You' must be on it, even if no one voted for her.

As for her own feelings about "another poll" of doom; it was another chance for her and Kanan to stand out.

"Well, I hope you are ready, because Third Single is going to be a huge project!—" the Chief tried to continue.

"More than Second Single?!" interrupted Shuka.

"Shu-chan please…" said Anchan.

"Yes, what's your obsession with Second Single?" asked King.

"Is not an obsession; it's…concern…" said Shuka now more serious, "When I won this Center I expected a lot… but we haven't even performed the song yet! I haven't had the chance to shine yet, and we are already making another poll?! Seriously?! And you are saying that this Single is a huge project? Like, c' mon!"

Nanaka looked at Shuka with sad eyes.

Maybe Shuka was right; Second Single hadn't had enough love.

First Single had been the debut, and now Third Single was going to be something "huge".

It looked like Second Single was the middle sibling, the one that no one cared about.

"Second Single has an entire Aquarium…" said the Chief, then he tried to move on but Shuka interrupted him again.

"But I don't work there, I just—"

"Shuka, drop it," said Nanaka in her dry tone.

All gazes were on Nanaka, later on Shuka.

Shuka bit her lips; maybe because Nanaka had scolded her like she used to do. Like the kid, she used to be.

For the members, it was the _girlfriend_ leashing her up.

For Aina, who knew the truth, it was Nanaka protecting little Shuka from herself, once again.

"Sorry…" mumbled Shuka softly and nodded for the Chief to continue.

The Chief sighed softly and then he looked up his notes.

"I think that's it for now; let's go over the interview for today…"

The girls nodded.

"Ok, the interview is very general; Production already reviewed the questions, all are safe and your answers can't be mistaken." said the Chief with his harsh tone, "Since this issue is the November one, its release will be out after the Anime has ended, so it's safe for you to bring up some details about it, it's not going to be a spoiler or something…"

The girls said a soft "Yes".

Sometimes doing "interviews" wasn't that fun.

Of course, Production reviewed the questions and sometimes the answers. They were categorical with the girls about what was allowed to be said and what not. Sometimes they asked for something very detailed, and sometimes there were things that they just couldn't mention.

But this time the interview was going to take place with the 9 members, in the same room, and answering the same questions.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to wrap her head around that idea.

It was hard for the Chief to keep the 9 members quiet and not bursting their opinions over each other.

Back in Los Angeles, they were able to do the interview without any problems because it had been just 6 of them, and luckily enough, the noisiest members had been "grounded" back in Japan, so everything had turned out smooth and clean.

But now there were 9.

But, of course, Nanaka was lost in her "Suwa World" and didn't hear the instructions.

"…So, please behave towards your interviewers, respect each other, and please do your best… don't screw it…" he finally said.

The girls said another loud "Yes!" and started walking to another room for the interview.

It was clear that they were nervous and uneasy, and the Chief was right in feeling worried about that bunch of kids; for the girls, he was now like a father. He wanted the best for the girls and the project, even if sometimes he was a little bit hard on them.

Shuka and Rikako ran towards the other room to change into their outfits while the rest walked to another room, a bigger one where the interview would take place.

But not just the interview, the room was set to have the indoor part of the photoshoot as well.

There were 10 chairs arranged in a circle in the middle of the room, and to the side, a white set with photographic equipment has prepared for the shoot.

Because they needed to wait for Rikako and Shuka, they started the interview with "First years", while in the set, "Third Years" solo photos started to be taken.

Of course, it felt weird, "Second years" were always first to do almost everything. So while everything was happening, Anchan was reviewing the general questions for the full Unit with the Chief. It seemed that Anchan would act as the leader and moderator for the full interview.

But regarding "Third Years" photoshoot...

Nanaka was the first to start taking her pictures.

It wasn't something that she was used to yet, but she tried her best.

She had in mind that she was representing Kanan; after all these months recording as her, performing as her, she still felt far from Kanan.

Maybe that was why she insisted so much on still wearing the high ponytail. Within the members, she was the only one who still stuck with her character's hairstyle ( Arisa, Anchan, and Shuka didn't count because their characters wore their hair loose, but still, they tried to make some small changes on it), but not Nanaka.

Loyal to the ponytail to the end.

Her fellow "Third years" members where another thing; Arisa being a model already, that photoshoot was piece of cake.

Besides, Dia wasn't that charming, and it almost felt that Arisa just needed to be herself and that was it.

And Aina, well? She was cute to the butt, so whatever pose she did for the shoot worked.

She was a cutie.

Nanaka smiled while watching Aina taking her photos.

"You need a handkerchief or something?" asked Arisa at her side with a cocky smile.

Nanaka blinked and snapped out of her delighted sight.

"What?…" she asked nonchalantly.

"I think you are drooling…" said Arisa crossing her arms and fixing her sight on Aina.

"Maybe…" said Nanaka dryly, returning her sight towards Aina.

"You are bold…what if Saito-san hears you?" asked Arisa with concern.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _What is she playing at?…  
_ _She knows that something is wrong…and she is asking these questions…  
_ _It's a trap!_

"She would get mad as always…" said Nanaka without care; maybe Shuka would get mad anyway, being together or not.

"And you are ok with that?" asked Arisa, now looking at Nanaka with concern.

Nanaka looked at her too.

"What do you want Arisa?" asked Nanaka seriously; of course, Arisa made a sound of surprise.

"Being your goddamn friend…" said Arisa with a frown, "But you are so hard…" finished Arisa turning towards Aina once again.

Nanaka just blinked a few times; maybe she was right, and also Aina, Arisa had saved her ass several times by now, but she kept giving her the cold shoulder.

But what could she do? She felt constantly threatened by Arisa's perfection and diligence…

Maybe it was envy?

But true, she wasn't at fault.

If production kept tossing Kanan's attributions to Dia, it was because Nanaka just couldn't do it.

It wasn't Arisa's fault.

"I'm sorry…" said Nanaka softly, turning towards Aina once again.

"It's ok… Are you ok?" asked Arisa without taking her sight from Aina's shoot.

"I'm ok…"

"You didn't faint the other day…did you?" said Arisa softly.

"No, I didn't…" answered Nanaka in her monotone.

"Is it about Saito-san?" asked Arisa in her serious but concerned tone.

"I would prefer not to talk about that," said Nanaka with conviction.

"Ok…but you sure you are ok?" insisted Arisa.

"I am…"

"Suwa-san…" called Arisa, both looked at each other, "Remember that 'Third years' got your back… you can rely on us…also in your Subunit…

Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled softly.

 _She means that I can rely on her…  
_ _She is in both units…Aina is already on board and King…? I can't rely on King…and Arisa knows that, so she is talking about herself...  
_ _She is nice…but not today…I'm not ready yet._

"I know…thank you, Arisa…" Nanaka said softly and greeting Aina with a big smile; she had just finished her photo session and joined her fellow year members, hopping cutely towards them.

The roles later inverted and it was "Third Years" turn to be interviewed, while "First years" took their turn in the photo session.

Despite the fact that the Chief had to shush "First years" several times because they were being really noisy in their shoot, interrupting the "Third years" interview, it was a nice moment.

Indeed, the mood between "Third years" had become better as the months went by, and definitely after recording Episode 9.

And what felt like something magical and fate, it had indeed been a meaningful Episode for the characters as well, and Nanaka was happy to portray that into the interview.

Episode 9 was meaningful for all of Aqours; it was the beginning of the 9 members as a group, their first song had been sung too, And the conflict between Kanan and Mari had finally been solved. Also for "Third years" to finally appear and have some screen time. (This fact was cherished by the three girls).

But it had another for Nanaka; recording this particular Episode had been a big realization of her own feelings, her own relationship with Shuka, and how selfish she was being with Aina.

Also, that Aina just couldn't step to the side anymore and Nanaka had to deal with that, whether she liked it or not.

That day was really meaningful, for the characters and the actress, and Arisa's/Dia's presence had been key for both sides to channel those feelings.

So talking about this particular episode and the character's feelings set the mood for a soothing and relaxed interview.

Nanaka actually talked a lot, even messed around with Arisa, and Aina behaved like a normal person.

And even if Nanaka wasn't so convinced at first, she finished the interview with a wide smile feeling that Arisa was right; "Third years" had each other's backs, and they could rely on each other because they had a bond.

A bond that Nanaka was maybe too stubborn to see because of her different conflicts with Arisa and Aina.

Something about Love and Hate.

About the full Unit interview, it turned out to be clean and not messy at all, except for a moment when Aina laughed too loudly and Nanaka made a mistake about what episode had given her the deepest impression over the 13 episodes; she said it was Episode 9 because, in her mind it was for "Third years", but described Episode 8, something about seeing Chika restraining her own frustrating emotions because she was the leader and shouldn't show weakness in public, and she could relate to that.

And that was what had happened with her relationship, her career, and maybe her life so far.

But, overall, the interview was a success.

The day moved at a hectic speed until the moment for the outside photo session to take place.

Being under the same roof as Shuka hadn't been that hard. And thanks to Aina, who had been with Nanaka almost all the time made it more bearable. Also with Arisa helping from time to time; even if she didn't know what the problem was, but knew that there was one.

And maybe she wasn't the only one who noticed that something looked a bit off between the "happy couple".

Outside it was warm and sunny, and the session took place in a nice green meadow.

The staff was setting things up while the girls fooled around; of course, "First years" were running around the meadow, Anchan and Shuka were still inside finishing their solo interview, Arisa and Aina were fixing their makeup as Nanaka took a seat on an outside stair.

She took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of wet grass on a sunshiny morning.

It would be lovely if she could just enjoy times like these more often, but of course, quiet and silence wasn't something that could be related to Aqours.

She heard footsteps behind her and a body taking a seat beside her.  
It was Rikako.

Nanaka smiled faintly; it wasn't usual for her to share much with Rikako, but she sure enjoyed her company a lot.

Maybe Nanaka could relate to why Arisa liked to be around Rikako the most from Aqours members.

"This is nice, isn't it?" said Rikako getting comfy.

"Nice weather." quoted Nanaka looking at "First years" running around.

"They will ruin their outfits…" said Rikako looking at them too.

Nanaka giggled.

"Are you better?" asked Rikako more seriously; Nanaka fixed her sight on her.

"I am…thanks for the concern…" said Nanaka sincerely and feeling a bit guilty, the members were really worried about her.

Rikako made a bitter smile that Nanaka nowadays knew quite well; something else was in Rikako's mind and she wasn't too shy to speak out her mind.

"You know, I run into Shukashuu on my way here…in the train…" started Rikako softly.

"…Oh! Thanks so much for taking care of her today…" said Nanaka softly, then mentally facepalmed, she shouldn't care anymore.

Rikako gave her an apologetic smile and continued.

"She didn't look well… Are you guys fighting?" asked Rikako, concerned.

"What do you mean that she didn't look well?… I see her fine." tried Nanaka even if that wasn't a lie, Shuka looked like she always did.

"Of course, she is all energetic and cheery here, because we are working, and she needs to be all over the place, but she was so gloomy on the train…" continued Rikako.

"Really?…" asked Nanaka now concerned; maybe Shuka was more affected than she thought.

"It grabbed my attention that you two didn't come together, you two are always together and over each other…and today you barely are speaking…" continued Rikako.

"Uhm…"

Maybe that thing about not telling the members about their breakup was even a worse move than telling them.

A breakup had its rules, and because they worked with each other it was difficult to move on.

In a breakup, the distance was key, otherwise, it became unbearable.

Being in the same room, next to each other and without being able to touch, kiss or hug the other person; it was painful.

So logically, what most people did was avoid the other person, delete their phone number and burn their pictures.

Move on.

Here, that was going to be impossible.

They worked together, they were now about to take pictures together, and of course, there was no chance at all of deleting her phone number.

So they were screwed.

"Are you mad at her?" asked Rikako feeling that Nanaka's silence was stretching for too long.

"No, why?" asked Nanaka nonchalantly, still watching "First years" running around.

"I dunno, maybe because of what happened on Friday…? I don't know what happened for you to faint and later to be in that state, but…Shukashuu had been there before us…and she left…"

Both locked gazes.

"She left you there, alone…and she didn't pay you a visit over the weekend…she told me…" finished Rikako.

"I'm not mad at her…" said Nanaka trying to be strong and suppressing her memories about that issue.

"Then? What happened?…"

"I was busy on the weekend…" tried Nanaka, now feeling a little bit uncomfortable. If Rikako was asking these kinds of questions meant that Shuka stuck to her word and didn't tell Rikako anything on the train, that's why she was trying to find luck on Nanaka.

"Yes, but on Friday…?" insisted Rikako.

Nanaka looked away from Rikako.

Rikako wasn't Arisa or Aina, so she couldn't send her to hell and stop her from asking questions.

"We….we had a disagreement, that's all…" said Nanaka grasping for words, trying not to lie, but not wanting to tell the truth.

"I see…quite big uh?"

"Yes…" said Nanaka locking her sight on Rikako, "She is important to me…and even if we got into a fight, I'll still be worried about her, so thank you once again for being with her today…"

"I see…" said Rikako, maybe understanding that that "disagreement" was something more permanent.

Both looked to the green meadow once again. All members were gathering to start the shoot.

"Suwa-san…" called Rikako.

Nanaka didn't look at her and just hummed.

"Saito-san is a fully grown woman; she is a professional in the industry, she is not a kid anymore, you can't keep protecting her… she is an adult and has to make her own mistakes to learn from."

Rikako stood up and helped Nanaka to stand for them to go towards the rest of the members.

"I know," said Nanaka with a tired tone, "that's why we disagreed…"

Both walked towards the members in silence.

For Nanaka, Shuka would always be "her kid", but Rikako was right, in that industry Shuka had become a full adult at the age of 18, even if she acted like a spoiled child and that was part of her charm. But to the world, Shuka was already an adult, a professional, and she had to learn to treat her as her colleague.

Her equal.

A thing that she never did.

"Ok girls! Let's begin!" said the Chief out loud and with a frown on his face, the sun hitting him right in his eyes, "Please, stand in the original lineup! 'First years' to 'Third years'"

The girls were standing on a road in the middle of the meadow and moved around to get in formation.

Shuka and Nanaka gazes met; Shuka's smile faded.

Then looked to the front in deep sadness.

"It's starting to get hot again…" mumbled Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"Yo, King, where's your umbrella now?" asked Aikyan in a teasing way.

"Very funny…" said King in a tired tone.

"C' mon! We are working, grow up!" snapped Shuka in a very weird tone.

The members shut up abruptly and looked at Shuka with concern.

Nanaka knew better; Shuka was nervous and anxious, so she just would shoot out whatever snapped out of her mouth.

Standing next to each other was messing with her.

"Ok, we are going to start with the shoo—"

"Chief!" called Shuka out loud for him and rising her arm to speak.

"Shu-chan what are you doing?" whispered Anchan at her side; Nanaka bit her lips.

"What is it Saito-san?" asked the Chief tiredly, the photographer frowning too.

"Can we… eh…can we change the lineup?"

Nanaka felt her heart being taken away once again, and it felt that all member's had breathing had stopped.

"Eh?…why?" asked the Chief tiredly.

"Shuka…" called Aiai softly.

"What is she doing?" asked Arisa softly.

"We are in 'Year groups' Shukashuu, you can't mess with the lineup…" said Rikako softly.

Nanaka bit her lips once again.

Shuka didn't want to be standing at her side anymore.

 _Yes, she is a full-grown woman my ass…  
_ _This is so childish!_

"We…we are always in this line up…why not change it a bit?…" asked Shuka softly.

The Chief scratched the back of his neck confused.

"What do you mean? Shuka don't be a pain…" said Arisa frowning too.

Nanaka didn't say a thing.

"It's good for a change right?… like…" continued Shuka and moved out of the lineup to see her fellow members, "like this…Rikyako let's change places…"

"Eh?!" snapped Rikako.

"What?!" asked Arisa.

"Shuka what the hell are you doing?" asked Anchan with a frown and kind of annoyed; all the members were.

Shuka grabbed Rikako's hand and took her from her spot and placed her next to Nanaka. Shuka took Rikako's place.

"See?… Now it's different…" said Shuka smiling.

"So, it's only you the one who wanted to move?" asked King.

"What's with this?" asked Aikyan.

"No one else wants to move?…" asked Aiai.

"Suwawa…?" called Aina, but of course it wasn't a soft call, so everybody looked at Nanaka sadly.

It was clear for everyone.

Shuka didn't want to stand near her.

Period.

"What?…" asked Nanaka softly with her "Suwa face", as if this wasn't affecting her at all, "Let's not waste more time"

The girls shared some sad gazes with each other, while Shuka didn't spare her a second glance.

"Ok, are you done Saito-san?!" asked the Chief with a tired tone, Shuka nodded, "Good, let's take the pictures! Girls SMILE!" shouted the Chief.

Maybe everybody had a really weird and gloomy face about what had just had happened, so the Chief had to order them to smile.

"That's your adult…" murmured Nanaka towards Rikako, she just twitched her tongue.

"I admire your patience Suwawa…" murmured Arisa behind her and touched her arm like hugging her.

"We got you…" said Aina softly and tired to hug Nanaka too.

"C' mon! Be more friendly, stick a little bit" suggested the Chief.

So they did.

That picture turned out quite weird. Not only because Shuka had messed up with the lineup, but it was clear in the members' faces that they felt a little bit puzzled about it.

But Nanaka could see "Third years'" support.

The rest of the session was similar.

All photos of the 9 members were in that new lineup, or Shuka standing on the opposite side from Nanaka, or simply not standing beside her. Shuka used Rikako to change her places with her anytime it was required. It was obvious by the end of the session that something had happened, and now all members were aware.

Arisa and Aina tried their best to make Nanaka feel loved. So almost all "Third years" pictures were cute, lovely and hugging.

Of course, "First years" made their best to change the mood in the photo session, fooling around and making the members laugh, and luckily, they always succeeded at that.

After the shoot, everything turned very hectic since they needed to move out of there and travel a long way back to Tokyo to start shooting in Lisani TV.

They traveled with their outfits on, grabbed a small bite somewhere on the way and then got ready to continue.

Sometimes it was better if they just had to stick with recording and practice sessions rather go around town in hectic hysteria trying to be on schedule all the time.

It was too much for Nanaka's poor slow pace.

In Lisani building, the girls hurried up once again into arranging their hair and makeup. Of course, the members wanted to try another hairstyle, except for Nanaka of course, she stuck with the ponytail, and Aina, Arisa, and Aikyan followed her example and stayed the same as the photoshoot.

Nanaka just couldn't find a moment to talk to Shuka. Actually, neither of the members seemed to have it.

She would have expected the members to riot around her as soon the shoot was over to ask her what was wrong, or to riot over Shuka and her weird behavior, and why the hell she wanted to change the lineup.

But no.

Maybe the members respected their privacy, or everything was so hectic and they needed to move too fast to stop the world for this meaningless drama.

Once again, this industry didn't understand private drama and heartbreak, the show must go on.

The set in Lisani was a classroom.

It made sense, they were dressed as students.

"Ok girls, remember that we will have two shoots, one today and the next one in two more weeks…" said the Chief gathering the girls at the entrance of the set. "We will be shooting thirteen episodes, one per Anime Episode: today we will be shooting from episode one to five, the name of the program is ' _Uranohoshi Girls' Academy Broadcast Committee'_."

The girls nodded anxiously.

"C' mon girls, the Lives are worse than this…and this isn't live, we will edit it too..." he said in his harsh tone resting importance to it, then one of his assistants started giving the girls some scripts.

"Ok, so the script is very simple; Inami-san will be the MC. First! Introductions!… We will respect the lineup if that's ok with Saito-san…"

Shuka bit her lips and looked at her shoes in shame, maybe she had just realized how ridiculous her tantrum a few hours ago had been.

"Then, all of you will be seated in those school benches and will comment about the episodes…there are four benches on the back, the seating will be; Kobayashi-san, Furihata-san, Suwa-san, and Suzuki-san, the five benches on the front go for; Takatsuki-san, Aida-san, Inami-san, Saito-san and Komiya-san; that works for you Saito-san? Or do you want to make some changes again?"

The Chief stroke back.

The girls giggled but Shuka pouted; now Shuka was part of the Chief's mocking charms.

"You will present your best scenes, which I'm assuming since Episode one was your debut, your best scenes would be your own... and then you can discuss it with the members; girls this isn't a _Niconama,_ so try to be brief…"

The girls nodded.

"The end of the video will be you showing a _charm_ for the episode… for this particular thing you will stand as 'Years group', at the front of 'First years' will be Takatsuki-san; Kobashi-san behind to her left, Furihata-san to her right; for 'Second years, Inami-san on front, Aida-san behind to her left, Saito-san to her right; 'Third years' in front, Komiya-san, to the back on the left, Suwa-san, Suzuki-san to her right…" the Chief finished reading his folder.

"Something to add Saito-san?…" asked the Chief still reading his notes and not looking at the girls; Shuka bit her lips in surprise with an annoyed look, of course, the Chief was still mocking her.

Nanaka bit her lips. Following that formation, Shuka was set beside her once again.

It made her angry; after a year of relationship she was never able to share anything with Shuka, but now fate was giving her more instances to be next to each other, but they had broken up and it made Shuka uncomfortable.

If these ideas of setting Nanaka and Shuka together for every shoot or video shoot was from the Creepy assistant, she was doing them a terrible favor.

And it seemed that Shuka messing around with the lineup in the photoshoot had given the Chief a hard time, so now he was taking it out on Shuka because of it.

Shuka just couldn't retort to any of that, so the Chief continued, "Thought so, let's move on…"

"The script for the second episode it's quite similar…so we will not review that…Episodes three, four and five will be around 'Second years', you three will be the only ones shooting those" said the Chief looking at Anchan, Shuka and Rikako. "But its structure is similar; introductions, the best scene, _charm_ of the episode and later, an appealing time…"

"What's that?" asked Anchan reading her script.

"At the end of the episode you will have fifteen seconds to talk about your character's charms points and why it's so special; this works for a final poll for the Fans to vote for you." the Chief said.

"Eh?! Another poll…" snapped Aiai.

"Oh my…" murmured King.

"Yes, the one that wins it will be the 'Lisani Girl' for next year…" said the Chief.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

That poll wasn't about the characters, that poll was about the _Seiyuus,_ the one who could best portray her character's charm.

This was also a new opportunity for Nanaka to stand out and show the fans that Kanan was worthy.

It wasn't a magazine, it was a video, with her talking and acting as Kanan.

 _I need to do it  
_ _And it has to be great!_

Nanaka nodded with conviction.

"Ok, so the order for Episode three will be, Inami-san will do her appeal time, for Episode four, Aida-san, and Episode five, Saito-san…" said the Chief closing his folder.

"Eh?! What about the rest of us?!" asked Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"Yeah! Why always 'Second years'?!" asked Aikyan in a loud tone.

"The rest of you will be shooting on the next session…" said the Chief turning towards the Creepy assistant and giving her the folder and receiving a box from her.

"Yeah, but what about now? They will be shooting and what are we going to do instead…?" asked Arisa with concern.

"Chilling out?…" said the Chief shrugging, "Girls, don't sweat it…"

"First years" and "Third years" shared annoyed gazes.

"You will find something to do, but now…" he said opening the box in his hands, inside there were a lot of chalk sticks, "I need you to draw on that blackboard in the back…we will start shooting in thirty minutes and you need to write down your _charms_ of the episodes too…Good luck"

Anchan received the box and the members started gathering around to take some chalks.

"This is gonna be fun…" said Aiai taking out a white one.

"So, what are we supposed to draw?" asked King.

"Whatever is out of the tip of your—" was saying Aikyan.

"I'm dying to see what Rikako's going to draw…" interrupted Arisa with a smug face, taking a red chalk out.

"Very funny…." said Rikako sending Arisa a death glare, with a pink chalk in her hands.

Aina laughed like an old man.

Anchan left the box on a table and walked with "First years", Rikako and Arisa towards the blackboard to start drawing.

Nanaka walked slowly towards the box to select her chalk carefully; she was very picky.

Aina and Shuka were trying to pick a chalk too.

"I guess we will draw our characters…" said Aina taking a white chalk, but then discarded it.

"I'm not that confident of my drawing skills…" said Shuka doing the same with the chalks.

Aina giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Shuka now more serious but still focused on the chalks.

Nanaka started to move the chalks looking for the right color.

"Nothing—Nothing…" said Aina.

"No, tell me…" Shuka stopped her search for the perfect chalk and looked at Aina.

Nanaka took out a green chalk, then frowned and dropped it back in the box.

"Nothing Shukashuu… Good luck with your 'skills'…" said Aina grabbing a purple chalk and walked away.

"He—Hey!" said Shuka with a mad tone, but Aina didn't even bother turning back.

"Jesus! What a jerk…" said Shuka returning to the box; Nanaka grabbed a blue chalk, it reminded her of Kanan's hair.

"Maybe you are the jerk…" said Nanaka in her soft tone.

Shuka looked at her with wide eyes; Nanaka locked gazes with her in her "Suwa face".

"What?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"Why are you saying that…?" asked Shuka seriously.

"What the hell are you doing Shukashuu?…" asked Nanaka tightening her grip on the chalk.

"What do you mean?…"

"The thing with the lineup?… I thought we were supposed to act as if nothing happened, Aqours needed to be untouchable… and you go and mess with the lineup…" said Nanaka looking into her eyes.

"Are you mad?" asked Shuka hesitantly.

"I'm disappointed," said Nanaka dryly.

Shuka opened her eyes wide and made a sad expression, she wasn't expecting that, and of course, disappointment was worse than being mad for Shuka.

"You…you told me to-….that I didn't need to worry about you anymore…" said Shuka trying to get her mental spaghetti in order, but of course, she had failed at that.

Nanaka blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

Shuka did that because she wanted to hurt Nanaka as revenge for what she had told her back at the hair and makeup session.

It hurt Shuka to know that Nanaka was "moving on", so she went and messed with the lineup sending a message, not quite clear if it was that she could stand without Nanaka or if she was too cool to stand beside her anymore, or what.

She messed with the lineup and gave a clear message to the members that something was wrong.  
That was the only thing clear to Nanaka.

"You are not hurting me Shuka…" said Nanaka turning around, "You are hurting Aqours; thanks to you, right now the members know that something is wrong between us…and that's not good, you are a stupid little kid…"

And she left, walking at her pace, leaving Shuka with an "o" shaped mouth and speechless.

Her Nana- _chan_ was disappointed at her, not to mention that she wasn't "hers" anymore and that she was not going to be around her to save her ass or protect her anymore.

On the contrary, she would make sure to point her out on her mistakes.

If this was how their professional relationship was going to be, then Nanaka had to be strong about it.

No matter if Rikako told her that she was a grown-up professional woman, that wasn't true at ALL.

Shuka was a spoiled little kid that needed to have it her way, and if Aqours was to be damaged in the process, then so be it; for Nanaka that was unacceptable, they had an agreement, and they needed to respect that.

The shoot ended nicely, but for sure Shuka had been a little gloomy.

Luckily for the two of them, the shoot had been long and tiresome, so no members were asking questions at the end of the day.

But one thing was sure;

Maybe Nanaka had taken the heavy burden of their relationship off her back, but now she had gained a new one with leashing up a hurt Shuka.

Not because of her possibly damaging Nanaka, but damaging Aqours.

Aqours needed to be untouchable.

.

.

.

But of course, that wasn't that simple.

Being in a group of 9 members, the tiniest flinch couldn't go unnoticed.

And unfortunately for Nanaka, the members did notice that something was off.

But luckily enough, not all members were the kind to snoop into the private affairs of the rest.

Aina already knew, Arisa intuited it, Rikako was aware that something was wrong, though not exactly what; and the rest of the members thought that Nanaka was mad at Shuka, but didn't ask about it.

That week, besides the constant shoots, they had rehearsals for the NAOMI's room presentation, and the rest was "free" from Love Live! Scheduled activities until the weekend, when the 2016 Tokyo Game Show would be held.

So the members had the chance to chill out for a while;

"First years" finally went to Tokyo Disney, cosplaying and all.

According to their Twitter accounts, and the Aqours LINE chat, they had a blast and told the rest of the members that next time they should go as Aqours.

Nanaka shoved that idea to the side; at that moment, being in the same room and place with Shuka was enough during work hours to start adding more tortured hours to her free time. Besides, they saw each other almost every day, sometimes the mind needs some peace and quiet.

Arisa, Aikyan and Rikako went to the "Pop Team Epic Cafe".

According to their social media and the LINE chat, they also had a lot of fun and recommended it.

Nanaka just frowned at that invitation; the characters weren't her type at all, and actually, it surprised her that someone as Rikako would like it since both were huge Sanrio fans. But they seemed happy.

Then Nanaka mentally face-palmed about spending her free time psychotically checking to her fellow members' Twitter.

Of course, when she wasn't recording for the Radio or other jobs, she spent her afternoons laying in her one-man sofa, browsing her social media and frowning at it.

Aina was busy with work, so she couldn't ask for her company, and Shuka was… well, missing?

Same as Anchan.

So no wonder she felt so lonely; so she started to hope for First Live to come soon, and for rehearsals and practice to start.

Having that much spare time to wander in the media was bad for her health.

So it wasn't that weird for the members to see a well and cheered up Nanaka on the TGS that weekend.

Well, because it was also a success.

Not only the presentation but somehow, in a way, that Shuka and Nanaka could find some truce.

Nanaka woke up that day strangely cheerier, sending Kanan's ponytail to hell and made some cute low pigtails, knowing that that hairstyle made Shuka weak.

She was eager to see her fellow members that day and be all sunshine and rainbows, no matter if Shuka was a stupid little kid.

She missed her.

Of course, she did, more than anything; and even if Aina started texting her in private every morning, every noon, afternoon and at night for a last "goodnight" message.

Aina was starting to make her moves on her, and the only thing that Nanaka wanted was to hear/see anything about Shuka.

The first week after a breakup was indeed the worst.

So no wonder why Nanaka was all over Shuka that day.

It made Aina frown a few times, but it made Shuka incredibly happy, and sometimes confused, but she seemed ok about it.

Proof of that was that both of them took nice pictures together as the "happy couple".  
Happy, yes, couple, not that much.

But after a few happy pictures and Nanaka hugging Shuka as if "nothing had happened", Shuka couldn't help but ask;

"Osuwa what the hell?" with an amused tone and shy smile.

Nanaka just gave her a coy smile and answered;

"We agreed to act as if nothing had happened… for the sake of the Unit, right? People are getting worried, don't you agree?"

After some hesitation, Shuka gave her a wide smile and softly nodded.

A big fat lie.

But they needed the Unit functioning completely.

And both girls were selfish.

Both knew that they had broken up, but needed to keep up the act of being together for the members to stop worrying or asking questions.

And maybe they succeeded, at least for 6 of the members; Aina knew the truth.

And let's say it; she wasn't happy.

The end of the month came quickly, and with it, their presentation at the NHK TV program NAOMI's Room.

Aqours first time on TV.

They arrived early that morning for rehearsal, but not because they needed to practice the dance routine.

 _Aozora Jumping Heart_ was a song they knew by heart by now, they could sing it and dance it with their eyes closed if they wanted, but since it was a TV show, they needed to practice with the cameras.

The only one who seemed cool and relaxed about it was Arisa.

Of course, being the only actual actress, she was used to them, so she always knew where to look and how to move on the set.

After rehearsal, the girls were called backstage to start changing; the outfit, of course, would be the _Aozora Jumping Heart_ one.

"Ok girls! Please gather here…" called the Chief at the entrance of the big changing room they shared.  
Of course, this being a TV station, the changing room as all other facilities, made the Lantis building look like a childish game.

The girls move towards the Chief with pale faces.

Their previous presentations had been in theaters; that maybe yes, were steadily sold out, or at least full of people, but they were "their people", "their fans".

Now the set was full of people who maybe didn't know who the hell they were, and what the hell a School Idol even was.

So yes, they were nervous.

"Well, none of you look fine, you sure are ok?…" asked The Chief with a frown, then he looked at Nanaka, "Suwa-san? I hope you are rested... no fainting today..."

"I'm fine" mumbled Nanaka with a shy nod.

"Ok, let's review what's going to happen now..." he said, though surprisingly, he didn't have any folder or papers in his hands.

"You will finish fixing your hair, and then you will go out to the set and record the performance, that's all…"

The girls looked at each other with puzzled faces; usually, there was more.

"And…that's it?" asked Anchan with an outraged face.

"That's it…you want to do something more?" he retorted.

"Eh?…well…" tried Anchan.

"No, I meant… we meant…isn't it kinda short?…" finished Shuka, the girls nodded.

"Oh, yes…feels like that, right?" he said with a smug face, "Girls, this is not live; well it is, with an actual crowd and all, but the program will be broadcasted on October 22nd…there you will have a live part…well not all of you…'Seconds years' will be part of the talking segment." finished the Chief

Of course, "First years" snapped in annoyance, while Arisa and Aina gave out sounds of discomfort. Nanaka just blinked. After a year of the project, it didn't surprise her anymore that the main "Year group" was "Second years", they need to get used to that.

"Eh?! why?!" asked King.

"Why them?!" squeaked Aiai.

"What about the rest?! We are nine!" asked Aikyan.

"We will 'Chill'…" said Arisa in a bitter tone, doing quotes on the word with her fingers; Aina laughed about it.

Of course, that statement made "First years" giggle, "Second years" to frown, and the Chief to clear his throat.

"If you don't like it, you all can leave, ok?" said the Chief, annoyed.

Arisa made a bitter face, while "First years" shrugged.

"Guys, please…" said Shuka in a very smug tone, "That's why you are not chosen to do it; we got it, right 'Chika-chan'?" finished Shuka with 'You's' voice.

Nanaka mentally facepalmed.

Shuka was still a brat.

"Hey hey!" said King, looking down at Shuka with a frown.

" _Oi Oi!_ Don't push it!" said Aiai pointing at Shuka.

"That's not fair!" quoted Aikyan, "Yo— Suwa-san! Leash her up!" she finished looking at Nanaka.

Nanaka blinked a few times and looked at the Chief, waiting for more instructions while completely ignoring what had just happened.

Actually, Nanaka didn't have anything to say about it.

 _She is not my responsibility anymore…_

Shuka gave her a sad face.

Maybe she was waiting for Nanaka's scold or reaction, she was always there to clean up her mess.

The members looked at each other with weird faces, maybe waiting for Nanaka to say or do something, but seeing that she wasn't moving they looked at the Chief.

The Chief sighed.

"Well, girls I'm sorry if these decisions make you uncomfortable… but that's how it is, the main 'Year group' is 'Second year', bear with that" he said.

"At least we are not just backup dancers…" said King shrugging.

"Not yet…" said Aikyan.

"Ok guys…really?" asked Anchan with a sad tone.

"Well… that's it…go and get ready, we are out in twenty!" said the Chief with a loud clap and made everybody snap on their spots.

This time, of course, Nanaka didn't have any choice but stick with the ponytail.

She had just finished with her makeup when she found Shuka and Aikyan squatting on one side of the room.

It seemed that they were taking pictures, but Shuka didn't have a very happy face.

Nanaka made a bitter face; of course, Shuka was nervous, or maybe she was sad?

She was about to walk towards her when a strong hand caught her arm.

She stopped and looked down to her left, Aina was sitting in a chair, so she looked straight up to Nanaka's eyes.

"Don't." she said coldly "I don't know what game you are playing with her, but you need to stop."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nanaka and released her arm from Aina's grip.

"What happened last weekend on the TGS?… Suwawa, you were done!" finished Aina murmuring and turning towards Nanaka.

"Don't remind me of it…" said Nanaka with bitterness and looking at Shuka.

Shuka stood up and started to take pictures with the rest of the members.

"Then? Suwawa what the hell?" asked Aina standing up.

"Aina, Aqours…" started Nanaka, took a deep breath and continued while looking at Aina, "The full Unit is important, we need to keep up with appearances, otherwise the members would get worried..." she said softly.

"Eh?!" snapped Aina in her loud tone, "That's bullshit!"

"It's not, you said that yourself not so long ago, and besides, you saw the day of the photoshoot; Shuka making a mess of the lineup, I had to explain myself to Arisa and Rikako, I—" Nanaka was cut off.

"Why do you need to keep cleaning up her mess?!" asked Aina now in a louder tone.

"Shhhh!" tried Nanaka.

"No, don't you shush me! You know I'm right!" said Aina with a fake mad tone.

"You are too loud!"

"Hey! What's wrong you two?" asked Arisa frowning towards them.

"Marital problems," said King.

"King, don't!" scolded Aiai with a serious tone, maybe understanding that joking with the _NanaAinya_ with Shuka in the same room was like playing with fire.

Nanaka and Aina looked towards Arisa and were greeted by all the members looking back at them.

Shuka had a hurt face.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows in sadness.

 _It's not that I need to care...  
_ _I don't need to care, I don't need to care..._

But she cared.

Even if she had been dumped by Shuka, she still tried to stick to the lie, to save her from her own childishness; and now the lie was hurting both of them.

"Ainya is being weird..." said Nanaka with bitterness; Aina opened her eyes and mouth in astonishment.

 _Sorry, Aina...but I have to put the blame on you..._

Seeing that that was normal in Aqours, the members just kept up the selfie festival in their outfits.

"You are so difficult…" said Aina softly.

"I'm sorry…" said Nanaka also softly and started moving along.

"Suwawa…" called Aina; Nanaka stopped and looked back at her, Aina moved towards her, "Don't you dare shush me again, unless it's with a kiss…"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and stood there speechless, while Aina passed by her side with a smug face, walking very cheerily towards her fellow members to take some selfies.

Aina was really bold and knew how to play her cards.

Actually, she was already playing, with or without Nanaka in the game; in the end, she knew that Nanaka had some weakness towards her, and if they hadn't crossed that thin line between them, it was because Nanaka was fully committed to Shuka. But that had ended a week ago, and maybe, Aina now considered that the "mourning" period needed to end, and Nanaka needed to move to the next someone.

Nanaka massaged her temples.

 _Jesus, it's not that simple…  
_ _….there`s a feeling that I can`t describe, and there`s a reason that I cannot hide…  
_ _And I don't know if Shuka wants me to belong to someone else already…  
_ _I hardly doubt it…_

But she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Osuwa…?"

Shuka had walked towards her; Nanaka opened her eyes and locked eyes with her.

"You ok?" asked Shuka.

"I'm fine… it's just, I'm nervous…" that wasn't a lie, "What about you? You ok?"

"I'm good, nervous too…" said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka gave her a soft smile.

"I…can I…" stuttered Shuka, "Eh… can I have a hu—hug…?" she asked softly and shyly.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows with sadness.

Shuka was asking her for a hug. After a week not touching her, not feeling her, not kissing her.

Shuka wanted a hug, a tight one.

Would that be ok?

"Are...are you sure…?" hesitated Nanaka.

"Yes…I…I know that we…you know… but…the Unit…Aqours—" but Shuka was cut by Nanaka's tight hug.

Shuka answered it softly.

Shuka was scared to death. That was the truth.

And she felt secure with Nanaka's hug or presence.

Part of Nanaka felt happy about it; that no matter if they had broken up, Shuka still needed her, but also, that made her sad.

Where was the line between friendship and love?

How could she move on if she kept playing the role of the happy couple for Aqours to be "safe"? How much more damage could she take? Could she hurt Shuka with it?

"Shu—Shuka…we…we can't…" said Nanaka and separate from her.

"I'm sorry, maybe it's not appropriate…" said Shuka softly.

"Maybe…" repeated Nanaka.

But Shuka didn't want to move.

"Hey, you haven't taken any pictures…" said Shuka pointing out Nanaka's forgotten phone in her hand.

"Oh…right…" said Nanaka nonchalantly looking at her phone, "Do…you…?"

"Yes, why not…" said Shuka.

Nanaka blinked tiredly, opened her phone and extended her right arm.

Shuka came closer and Nanaka took the picture.

It was a SAD picture.

Nanaka was pouting sad, and Shuka looked sadly towards the camera.

"You guys are helpless…" said Aiai watching them.

"Eh?… Why?" asked Shuka outraged.

Nanaka blinked.

"Why are you guys looking so SAD! You should be cheerier! This is NHK! We are on the freaking TV!" snapped Aiai.

"That's true…" said Shuka softly and locking gazes with Nanaka.

"So suddenly, you guys are so shy?…" quoted Aiai again with a weird face.

Of course, from having sex in the showers with all the members in the changing room to sad selfies.

 _She is right…_

"Alright…" said Nanaka, and with a quick and bold movement, she hugged Shuka while extending her right arm once again.

Shuka understood the move and hugged her back, rounding Nanaka's neck with her left arm.

Then both smiled at the camera as "if nothing had happened".

Shuka's smile was soft, not her cheerful full teeth smile, but at least it wasn't a gloomy face. Nanaka had a soft smile.

Ok, it wasn't their typical pictures, but at least it wasn't that sad…

"You know what?! I want one too!" said Aiai, "With the hug and all…"

"Eh…?" snapped Shuka and Nanaka at the same time.

"Yes yes, remember that you are 'Kanan-chan', you need to hug the members! And other members, not just Shukashuu and Ainya" said Aiai moving Shuka to the side.

"Are you…? Are you for real? Furi!" said Shuka moving awkwardly to the side.

"Of course, c' mon! Don't be selfish with your _girlfriend!_ Learn to share!" said Aiai and hugged Nanaka lovingly.

"At least you should ask the _girlfriend_ …" said King giggling.

Nanaka didn't say a thing and took the picture with Aiai.

It was cute.

But Shuka looked so annoyed.

"Now I want a picture too!" said King with a grin.

"Eh?… Really?" asked Nanaka in surprise, that was definitely new.

"What?… What the hell is going on?" asked Shuka now with a frown.

"Maybe you should hug Suwawa…" suggested Aiai towards King ignoring completely Shuka's annoyance.

"Yes, coz I'm taller… It would look weird… Right?" said King walking towards Nanaka.

"Osuwa, you ok with this?…" asked Shuka in panic.

But Shuka was ignored.

King hugged Nanaka from behind.

"EH?!" snapped Shuka incredulous.

"I can be cute too right? I'm cute…" said King with a grin.

"You are cute…" said Nanaka softly in her singsong tone; she extended her arms to take the picture, King hid in the crook of Nanaka's neck as she took the picture.

I was a cute picture too.

"Yo yo! I think it's enough!" said Shuka with bitterness and moving King away from Nanaka, but the joke was already done, the rest of the members started to ask Nanaka for some hugging pictures, making Shuka bitter and annoyed.

Nanaka looked at Shuka with a sad face.

"Move aside Shuka, you are not _Ikemen_ enough for Suwawa!" said Aikyan in a mocking tone taking her turn to hug Nanaka.

Shuka was left with a big frown and pouting. She looked cute and incredibly hopeless.  
She didn't have any control about it. Even if she was the _girlfriend._

But what Shuka could possibly do? They weren't a couple anymore and the members didn't know about it.  
So as far as Shuka concerned, Nanaka could do whatever she pleased.

Aina softly came beside Shuka's side and told her something that made her laugh; Nanaka wasn't sure what it was because she was busy taking selfies with the members, but in the end, Shuka took a picture with Aina.

The Creepy assistant came with other people from the staff with their microphones and headphone sets for the girls to start putting on.

Nanaka was about to put her phone away when Aina stood beside her again.

"You are forgetting the most important selfie," said Aina putting her phone away.

"Yours?" asked Nanaka a bit annoyed and locking gazes with Aina.

" **Of course!** " she said in Mari's English, "We need to take a nice _NanaAinya_ picture…"

Nanaka looked back at the rest of the members, all of them seemed busy setting their headphones.

"Why are you worrying now?…" asked Aina in her serious tone, "You just took selfies with all of the members, hugging them, and she did nothing about it…"

Nanaka made a sad face.

"You should follow your heart Suwawa…" said Aina softly.

 _Why should I follow my heart?  
_ _That only made me fall apart...  
_ _Why should I fall apart…?_

Nanaka looked over to Shuka. She seemed better now talking with Rikako on the other side of the room.

"You and her are not a couple anymore… No matter how hard you want to put on this fake show… She knows that it's fake too, just as our _NanaAinya_ …" Aina continued to say, "You should be focusing on the important things, you should be following your dreams…you have lost a year already, and you need to be at peace about what you did, you did everything you could!"

Nanaka looked at Aina with a sad face, her eyes gathering tears.

 _Why should I follow my dreams?  
_ _Why should I be at peace…?_

"Hey hey, don't cry on me…you will ruin your makeup…" said Aina now breaking her serious character and softly rubbing Nanaka's back.

"Why are you telling me these things Ainya…? Why are you messing with me?" said Nanaka almost like a wail.

"I'm not messing with you, I'm being serious…" said Aina grabbing Nanaka's cheeks, making her look at her.

Nanaka couldn't say a thing, Aina being so bold and straightforward was a surprise to her, but this wasn't the place for Aina's games.

"You need to let her go…" said Aina seriously.

Nanaka was lost in Aina's eyes, speechless. Those big and beautiful eyes…

"You were blinded by the lights… It's time for you to wake up" finished Aina in her serious tone.

Then she curved the tip of her lips and let go of Nanaka's cheeks.

"Now, take that phone and let's take that selfie…" she said with a big smile.

Nanaka sighed and smiled at her.

"You are something else…" said Nanaka tiredly, but Aina just hugged her tightly.

"And you love me because of that!" said Aina in her goofy tone, that joking tone that Aina used to have.

Nanaka didn't say a thing and extended her arm.

It turned out as a very pretty picture.

More than the one with Shuka if she dared to say.

Nanaka put her phone away and started setting her headphones and microphone for the show.

Maybe Aina was right; it seemed that she was always right.

Right now, her efforts to keep Aqours untouchable was a big fat lie for Shuka and her.

Maybe she wasn't protecting the members at all.

Maybe Aqours was strong enough to bear a breakup; right now the members mocked Shuka about not being " _Ikemen_ enough" for Nanaka, and just messed with her about not even minding if Shuka was ok with Nanaka hugging them all. They just did, even if Shuka became mad. It didn't matter, even if she was supposed to be the _girlfriend_.

So, the mere thought of Nanaka telling them that they weren't a couple anymore would give free rein for the members to fool around, to mess around with Nanaka even more, despite Shuka.

Was that healthy?

Was that worth it?

Could she spare Shuka that pain?

"Ok Girls! Please come here!" they heard suddenly, it was the Lead Teacher.

Nanaka snapped from her mind and walked at her pace towards the middle of the room.

It was normal for the Lead Teacher, Ishikawa Yumi, to be with the staff in these kinds of events. They always reviewed the choreography before a performance, and of course, this time wasn't an exception, especially if this was going to be broadcasted on national TV.

"Inami-san?" called the Lead Teacher when she saw Anchan messing around with her hair.

"Sorry, this bang doesn't want to stay still…" said Anchan staying still for the hairdresser to put a hair clip in that particular bang.

The girls stood in line in front of the Lead Teacher with nervous faces, waiting for instructions.

Tall members in the back, Rikako kind of in the middle, and the shortest members with the Leader in the front.

"Before reviewing the steps, I was thinking… that your way of introducing yourselves is pretty boring…and pretty messy." said the Lead Teacher bluntly and raw, the girls made a drowned sound, then shared some looks.

"So, I was thinking the best way to introduce Aqours to the world…"

"What…what do you mean?" asked Arisa with concern.

"The way you say 'we are Aqours' it's boring…you need a pose." finished the Lead Teacher thoughtfully.

The girls looked at each other once again.

"So now, every time you introduce yourself with 'we are Aqours'; how about doing a big 'A' with your arms... like… like this." said the Lead Teacher, and extended both of her arms to the top of her head joining her hands on the top, then in a quick movement let them down, put her left hand on her hip, and with the right, she moved in a horizontal movement from left to right, doing a sexy hip movement.

The girls were left speechless.

"Eh..?" snapped Anchan softly.

"Wow…" murmured Aiai.

"That's a big 'A' everyone…" said Aikyan.

"Ok, let's practice that shall we?" said the Lead Teacher with a clap.

"Inami-san you should say 'we are the School Idols Aqours', emphasis on the 'Aqours' and then all do the pose…ok… everybody ready, 1, 2—!" counted the Lead Teacher.

The girls nodded.

"We are the School Idols Aqours!" said Anchan and all of them tried to imitate what they were just taught.

"Please take care of us…" finished Anchan, the girls giggled.

Being the first time they had done it, it looked silly and very uncoordinated.

"The neck here?" said the Lead Teacher showing them the move again; the girls imitated her.

The Lead Teacher nodded.

"It's born"

"Ok, let's do it once more!" said Anchan and clapped.

"Uranohoshi Girls' High School's…We are Uranohoshi Girls' High School School Idols…Aqours!"

They did perfectly.

"Ok, remember that Love Live! it's all about synchronization, all of you need to be in sync with your characters, with the choreography, with the animation that will be projected on the back of the set, and with the rest of the members; remember that this time you will dance another version of _Aozora Jumping Heart_ , not the full version, but also, not the TV length version, get that in mind…" repeated the Lead Teacher, "Ok, once more, let's repeat the 'Aqours Pose'!"

"Yes!" said the girls in unison.

They practiced the "Aqours pose" enough for the girls to master it on time.

Of course, when the time came to get on stage, Nanaka felt her feet as stones and her heart in her throat.

After Anchan's encouraging speech, she somehow put aside her personal problems to let Kanan hit the stage, and it seemed that all members did just the same.

No matter what, if it was the 9 of them, nothing felt difficult.

It was a 1 minute 42 seconds presentation; the longest minutes of their lives so far, but also the most exciting ones.

The set was full of fans, they showed them their big smiles, penlights, and support. They did all the chants and the "Aqours pose" was a success.

Unfortunately, they would only see the final product on October 22nd when the program was broadcasted. But Nanaka left the stage feeling fully satisfied with the performance and not as tired as she would have expected.

The girls ran into the changing room shouting with joy, making cheerful noises and words, indeed this was a great step for them.

Nanaka was the last one in the room, of course, she was the only one who didn't run towards the room, so she greeted the room full of noise, not just the members were incredibly happy, but also the Staff, it had indeed been a success for all the crew, it felt like they had achieved something important.

Not every group -idol wannabe group- hits the NHK, so it was a huge deal.

Nanaka removed her headphones and the microphone from her head and stood in the entrance of the room to admire the sight.

It was like if Kanan had left her body and it was time to greet reality.

She sighed softly, feeling the tiredness in her body; it was true that it was just a 1 minute 42 second song and nothing else, but it was pressure.

She then fixed her sight on Shuka, of course, her old self always looking for _her_ kid to see how she was doing.

Nanaka bit her lips and made a sad face.

Shuka was out of herself fooling with "First years".

She was so happy and so unreachable that Nanaka felt sad.

It was a weird feeling that she just couldn't put a name on; she should be happy, she had accomplished something huge, but somehow, she felt left out.

 _Why should I feel this way?  
_ _Why should I feel the same?_

Nanaka's grip on her headphones and microphone tightened trying to figure out what was wrong with her, why she couldn't smile like the rest of the members, why she couldn't enjoy the moment as they did.

She walked towards a table to drop off her headphones when she felt a tight hug on her belly.

"Aww, Suwawa! We did it! And you didn't faint! What a bliss!" said Aina hugging her tightly in deep happiness.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to wrap her head around everything that was happening.

She left her stuff on the table and answered the hug a little bit off.

"Eh? What's wrong?" asked Aina in her sweet tone, her smile somewhat faded, she broke the hug to look at Nanaka with concern.

"I don't know…" said Nanaka softly, her sight was a little bit lost.

Nanaka felt lost.

Nanaka was totally overwhelmed by everything, the lights, the performance, the sounds, the noise...

She fixed her sight on Shuka once again and frowned sadly.

She was far away, outside, at the edge of her sight.

Now that everything was sunshine and rainbows, Shuka seemed to have forgotten about her, she looked so fine and happy without her; it had become clear to Nanaka at that moment.

It reminded her why she needed to break up with Shuka.  
Her decision to break up was the best decision, it couldn't be any other way.

Shuka looked after her when she was afraid and in stress; when she needed her.

And maybe her call of not telling the members about the breakup was worse because now she had to fake that her relationship was fine.

A fake relationship.

Maybe that was how Aina felt everyday…?

Nanaka closed her eyes bitterly, it was of no use…

She was lying to herself, she was hurting Shuka by making her believe that everything could be fine with the act, she was hurting Aina who was desperately trying to make her move on… maybe for her own selfish purpose, but what else could she do? She had been waiting for Nanaka for a whole year by now.

And there she was, at her side.

Aina was always by her side.

Always aware, always watching, always concerned, always worried about her…

Nanaka opened her eyes, tears gathering; of course, she felt terrible, but also joyful.

Terrible because she realized that she needed to let go of Shuka for good; terrible because she had done so much hurt to Aina, but joy because of the incredible success of that day.

It was indeed bittersweet.

Her sight was still on Shuka when she felt her hand being held, their fingers were entwined.

Of course, it was Aina showing her support.

 _I have to let her go…  
_ _I have to…_

She closed her eyes and couldn't but help feel tears running down her cheeks, but she tightened her grip on Aina's hand accepting her support, and accepting her weakness.

"It's ok Suwawa-chan…I got you…" said Aina softly by her side.

Both locked gazes.

For the first time, Nanaka felt supported; with Shuka, she was the one who needed to be fixing everything, not showing any weaknesses, she used to support Shuka, not the other way around.

Aina gave her a sweet smile full of love.

"Would…would you…come to my place today?…" asked Nanaka softly with a sad tone.

Aina gave her a coy smile, maybe debating if it was a good idea; a week ago she had to left Nanaka to suffer in deep agony and alone because it wasn't right for Aina to stay, the wound was just too fresh, but now?

"I…" started Aina with hesitation, she looked at Shuka too, then fixed her sight on Nanaka, maybe understanding that Nanaka was still hurt, but she was ready to start moving on.

"I would love to stay with you," said Aina with the sweetest tone and smile that Nanaka had ever seen.

They tightened held hands and shared a shy smile.

Moving on it's always difficult.

But worth the effort.

Nanaka needed to learn to keep moving, now that she had removed her relationship from the equation, she needed to concentrate her efforts on improving in her career. In being worthy for Kanan, Aqours and the franchise.

She needed to focus on the project; in what was important. Shuka was always delaying her, and what for? Shuka already had a Center, 'You' was a popular character already, why should she need to keep worrying about her?!

It was enough.

-This time for sure-

Maybe Aqours needed to be untouchable, but Nanaka needed to fix her shattered mask if she wanted to move on.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

Moving on it's hard.  
But at least Nanaka it's not alone to do it.

I hope this chapter wasn't that long; we felt it was necessary to give Suwawa some time for her to "heal" and to deal with the fact she and Shuka aren't a couple anymore, and that her career needs to be important once again.  
Please pay attention to the subtle details. :)

I believe Misha is working on the next pack of inserts! so we will have Suwawa's heart healing on that side of the story, for Masquerade to continue with the project.  
First Love Live is coming!

Thanks once again for the fav, comments, and Kudos!  
Cheers!  
Sarah!.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes:

Hi, Sarah here!  
First, we want to apologize because this chapter is the longest one in the entire Masquerade series...and because October, November, and December 2016 were really busy months for the girls and the franchise that it was really hard for the research, making it really hard to squeeze all the information here. (so bear with us if something is not accurate, please let us know or at least be kind on us...).  
The Blanks you might find in this chapter you can find it on Shard Under a Mask.  
With that said, please, hold on your tea and enjoy!

* * *

Masquerade Ch 12

—-**0. October 2016. 0**—

The sound of happy clapping and cheerful sounds of joy marked the end of an extensive and extenuating recording session.

A session that of course, included the nine members of the cast, and even if they had entered one by one to record, the rest of the members were on the other side of the booth watching, reacting, and of course, laughing about the poor soul recording at the time.

The active mocking was of course lead by "First years", and the ones always being mocked were Arisa and Aina.  
Arisa because of her weird faces; while Aina because she entered too much into character.

As for Nanaka, that was the best part of all; watching Aina making cute faces and being really sweet about it. This was indeed proof that Nanaka's heart was in its way to healing.

Not that Shuka's presence was null for Nanaka, but gradually, both of them had started to be more distant, and not because they wanted to be, but because the project demanded them to.

After the end of the Anime's recording, Production had determined that they would release special songs that would be featured in the Anime's Blu-rays of as "Aqours Original Songs". Production designed full unit songs as "Years groups".

The first original CD had been released the previous month; the Blu-ray consisted of one full Unit song, _"Pops heart de Odorun damon!",_ the PV of _"Aozora Jumping Heart",_ and the two episodes of the Anime. The release of the second CD was scheduled for the current month, including the next two episodes and the "Second years" song _"Sora mo Kokoro mo Hareru kara"_ , and the episode of the " _Tekuteku Aqours with Second years"._

So, of course, the recording of that particular song was just for "Second years", making some very welcome distance between Shuka and Nanaka. Also, Shuka was one of the lucky ones that traveled to China for the "China International Comics Festival Expo 2016" in Guangzhou with Aikyan and Arisa. This, of course, gave Nanaka a break from Shuka's presence, while she started to gather herself up to start working on her career.

Not that Production made that easy for her.

Now that she wanted to work hard for her and Kanan, Production hadn't chosen her to do anything. While Shuka, Aikyan, and Arisa were promoting Sunshine in China, Anchan and Rikako were chosen to be in a special surprise stage appearance in front of TULLY's COFFEE at Akihabara's UDX building, to commemorate the release of the first Blu-ray.

So she had to suck it up and bare the fact she wasn't a popular enough character/ _Seiyuu_ to go around promoting the franchise; a fact that she needed to change abruptly since the popularity poll was still ongoing, and they were in the middle of voting. Her only chance to gain more popularity were pictures on Twitter, and thank God, this month was "Third years" and AZALEA's turn to take over the radio, so she had to be happy with that and do her best.

Nanaka's attention was away in her particular "Suwa World" when she felt everybody moving out of the booth, the cheering and the clapping going along with them; the recording session was finally over.

She blinked out of her slumber to faintly smile to her fellow members and started moving with them. She couldn't help but notice that Aina wasn't there with them anymore. Somewhere in the session, she had left the room.

"Nice job!" said Arisa softly by her side.

"Eh?…" snapped Nanaka like in trance; Arisa stopped walking to actually look back at her.

"Where in the world were you?..." asked Arisa worried; Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Where's Ainya?" asked Nanaka not even listening to Arisa.

"She left to find something to drink— are you ok?" asked Arisa again.

"I'm good~," said Nanaka walking by Arisa's concerned eyes.

"Sometimes I don't get you at all..." said Arisa annoyed, walking behind her.

They left the studio except for Anchan, who ended up talking with the sound producer, while the rest found Aina outside waiting for them, she had a plastic glass of tapioca in her right hand while she lazily leaned on one of the hallway walls with her left hand busy with her phone. Of course, the noises from the members made her snap away from her phone.

"Oh, are you guys done?" asked Aina with a goofy tone.

"Yeah, it took a while..." said Aikyan with a smug face.

"Well, it's not our fault that recording started with you..." said King a bit frustrated towards Aikyan.

"That's not fair, the song follows your voice!" said Aiai with a frustrated tone, then looked at Aina's glass, "Is that tapioca?"

"Yes" answered Aina, and then they became trapped chitchatting over tapioca while the rest commented about the song.

Nanaka blinked tiredly about it.

The song was a _cool_ song and her being labeled as _Pure_ attribute kind of gave her a hard time recording. Lucky for her, she wasn't the only troubled one; Aiai was troubled too since Ruby's voice was so squeaky and high pitched, but somehow she could pull it off. Nanaka on the other hand, had to redo the song a few times, _again,_ because she had ended up singing as herself and not as Kanan. Something that made poor Yukio Sakai, the sound producer, grab his temples more than once.

And because " _Daydream Warrior_ " was defined as a _cool_ song, the producer had determined that Aikyan should sing first, in a way for her to set the tone for the rest to sing it. Of course, this made all the members try to act "cool" as Yoshiko/Yohane would, making this recording session harder than it should had been.

"You ok?"

She heard a concerning voice trying to bring Nanaka back to Earth.

Nanaka blinked a few times and looked at her side, Shuka was standing beside her with a worried expression.

Nanaka gave her a sad smile.

"I'm just tired that's all..." said Nanaka softly.

"Are you sure? I kinda saw ya' having a hard time recording..." said Shuka softly; it seemed that she was eager to grab Nanaka's arm or to hold her hand, but of course, she couldn't.

"Well, that's not new..." said Nanaka tiredly, "I'm always having a hard time recording for the Full Unit…and you had an incredible smug face."

"Guys! The Chief is calling us to the production office!" said Anchan moving out of the studio and interrupting the lovely chitchat.

Of course, that made everyone abruptly shut up and exchange some worried faces amongst them.

Arisa made a bitter face.

"Did he say what for?" asked Arisa; Anchan shook her head.

"He is waiting...that's all," said Anchan.

"That can't be good," said King with an annoyed tone.

"That man always deliver bad news!" said Aikyan tiredly.

"Maybe they are good," said Nanaka with her nonchalant tone and started moving down the hall towards the production office.

The girls shrugged and continued softly chitchatting while walking.

Shuka jogged towards Nanaka to reach her.

"Hey—Hey, Osuwa..." said Shuka walking by her side.

"What?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"What's with this mood?"

"What mood?" asked Nanaka in her monotone.

"Well...this!" said Shuka moving her hands around Nanaka.

"Eh? I'm always like this..." said Nanaka not even looking at Shuka.

 _What the hell does she want from me? To be all sunshine and rainbows?  
_ _I'm not like her to be goofing around and such..._

"Yes...But—" Shuka was saying when Nanaka cut her off.

"Shuka, it's almost 11 pm, I'm tired, we have been recording this song like...forever, and now the Chief wants to give us some news...I guess, if he can't wait 'till tomorrow then..."

"Oh...ok..." said Shuka softly.

They went downstairs in almost silence; of course "First years" kept chitchatting while Aina would let out some weird laughs from time to time. They reached the floor when Shuka tried again.

"O-Suwa...?" she called.

"Yes, Shuka?" asked Nanaka in her monotone.

"How are you doing?" she asked softly, and before Nanaka could even process the question, Shuka gave her another punch; "I...I miss you"

Nanaka stopped abruptly, feeling her heart stopping too, and her chest tightening. She opened her eyes wide and looked at Shuka with an astonished gaze.

Shuka bit her lips feeling that she had just fucked up. _Again._

Anchan, Rikako, and Arisa almost bumped into them.

"Hey, whatcha doing?!" asked Anchan annoyed because of the two bodies that had suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Don't stop so suddenly..." said Rikako softly and moving around them.

Arisa just gave Nanaka a concerned look and continued her way with Rikako, and later with Anchan.

Nanaka gave Shuka a sad gaze.

What should she tell her? Why was she bringing that out of nowhere?

They had broken up a few weeks ago, how did Shuka expect her to be? Healed?! Had Shuka ended her mourning already?!

Was that a Joke?!

"Hey Hey!" said King stopping at their side.

"What's wrong here?" asked Aikyan.

"Shuka, are you causing trouble?" asked Aiai in a mocking tone.

Aina sucked noisily from her straw.

Nanaka snapped out of her mental spaghetti with Aina's noise; that was a call from reality.

She looked at Aina instantly and Shuka seemed to understand the gazes.

"No, no, don't worry Furi," said Shuka giggling and kept moving.

Maybe Shuka had understood the hint that it wasn't the place to talk about those delicate issues.

"First years" shared some looks and then shrugged.

They continued walking, letting Nanaka and Aina behind in the row.

"You ok?" asked Aina while playing with the straw from her Tapioca.

"I… yeah…" said Nanaka, then she shook her head to later lock her sight on Aina.

Both shared a sweet smile and then continued walking.

"I think you did great..." said Aina still playing with the straw.

"Really?..." asked Nanaka not sure.

"Yes yes, you have improved a lot..." said Aina in her goofy tone.

"Thank you?..." Nanaka said without believing it herself; maybe Aina was just being nice.

She was always nice.

They reached production's office, and before they could enter Aina grabbed Nanaka's hand making her stop.

They locked gazes.

They stayed looking into each other eyes intensely, it was even painful, but Aina broke the silence.

"Eh... _eto_ , Suwawa, today—"

"Of course," Interrupted Nanaka with a sweet smile.

Aina gave her a goofy smile and nodded; she then let go of Nanaka's hand for them to enter the office.

Of course, what Aina wanted to ask was for shelter that night; it was late and lived far away, all that jazz.

Jazz that of course, Nanaka knew it was partially a lie. Because if production made them stay late, it was production who need to ask for taxis to send the girls home. But of course, neither of them wanted that.

What took Nanaka's attention was that Aina was still asking for permission to stay.

The Chief of staff kindly greeted them in the office and asked them to take a seat around a big table in the middle. The table was busy with papers, cups, and bottles.

It seemed that a meeting had been held there just a few minutes earlier.

On one side of the table were Anchan, Rikako, and Arisa. Across them was Shuka with "First years". Nanaka and Aina, of course, sat together beside Arisa.

The Chief started apologizing for calling them so suddenly and after a long and tiring day. The girls just gave him an apologetic smile. Sometimes the job was like that.

Nanaka could remember how extensive her days were when recording for the Anime. She had sometimes left Lantis building after midnight.

"Ok, I'll try to be brief." started the Chief with a tired smile, "The reason I called you all here, is because we just defined a new activity for all of you, and we need to start practicing and recording for it, like right now." finished the Chief with a troubled face.

The girls shared some looks, of course, that couldn't be good.  
Nanaka blinked a few times making a mental note of how she needed to arrange her agenda that month.

Even if Production hadn't asked her for anything to promote the project, that didn't mean that she wasn't busy in it. She was going to take over the radio, and because she had "fainted" the previous month, "Third years" couldn't record their _"Tekuteku Aqours"_ , meaning that they couldn't edit that video; a video that would be featured in one of the Blu-rays. That, of course, made sense, the "Third years" song should be featured on that same Blu-ray.

So, if there was no video, there was no song. And so everything had been delayed because Suwa Nanaka had "fainted". And because of that, they needed to record " _Daydream Warrior"_ instead.

Nanaka massaged her temples.

They had scheduled the recording for the _"Tekuteku"_ in a few more days, so that side of the project was taken care of.

The Chief grabbed his particular folder and cleared his throat.

"I know that these followings months will be very busy with the First Live rehearsals, but I guess we will have to wait to start practicing..." started the Chief.

"Geez! I'm dying with that! I want to start dancing!" snapped Aikyan.

"And you will, but not for that Live," said the Chief.

All the girls did a soft "Oh".

What could be more important than their "First Live"? And to announced in an "emergency meeting"?

"Well, we just had a meeting with the staff from SIF, and production agreed to have a collaboration with the game—" the Chief was saying, but Anchan raised her hand.

"Sorry, but what does that mean? Aren't our songs in SIF already?"

"Yes, but those were the songs that production had made for the Anime, or in case of the 'original songs', those are for the project; here I'm talking about a special song made for SIF," continued the Chief, the girls made a soft "Oh" sound again.

"So, for that purpose, Production set the theme, and it's a Christmas theme..." said the Chief softly.

"Christmas?!" snapped Anchan, Rikako, Arisa, and Shuka.

"Holy shi—" tried Aina.

"What?!" snapped King.

"But Christmas is like—" continued Aikyan.

"—Right now!" squeaked Aiai.

Nanaka blinked.

 _Yes, that's why this is an emergency..._

 _What were these people thinking?..._

"Yes...Christmas is, soon..." said the Chief a bit embarrassed.

"Soon?!" squeaked Aiai and then laughed nervously.

"Well, is not like its next month..." said Arisa trying to sound convincing.

"Arisha, it is like next month—" tried Aina.

"Good news my ass, Suwawa..." said Aikyan bitterly.

But soon the office was chaos with all the members talking with each other.

Nanaka blinked a few times and hummed softly.

 _Something isn't right..._

Of course, it wasn't funny to know that they would be releasing a song in such a short time. But wait.

A song? The Chief never said "a song", he had said a collaboration. That could be from a song to a Single, or even something else.

Nanaka raised her hand to speak; a movement that made everyone shut up.

"Yes, Suwa-san?" asked the Chief.

"What kind of collaboration are we talking about?" asked Nanaka in her nonchalant tone.

Aina sucked loudly from her straw.

The Chief smiled wide.

"Well, glad you ask Suwa-san..." he started a bit nervously, "The collaboration will consist in a full Single; two songs, four drama tracks—"

 _"Oi Oi!"_ snapped King and Aiai.

"Woo" continued Aikyan.

"You can't be serious? Is he serious?" asked Anchan now looking at Shuka; she just bit her lips.

"Isn't this a little bit rushed?" asked Arisa seriously, maybe somehow making her own mental counts.

"Guys guys!" tried The Chief, "It's not that terrible, we will need to put some more effort..."

"Effort?!" snapped Aiai again in her squeaky tone.

" _Ganbaruby!_ " mocked Aikyan towards Aiai, doing the pose and everything.

"This isn't about efforts..." started Rikako, "It's about schedules! There's a lot going on, where should we put this in our agendas, it's not that easy to make a Single...and it's for Christmas right?!"

All gazes were on the Chief.

He cleared his throat.

"Actually, the release date is on November twenty-third..."

"NOVEMBER!" snapped the girls in unison; Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"IT IS FOR NEXT MONTH!" shouted Aina standing up from her chair and almost dropping her Tapioca.

Chaos.

Nanaka was like in a blank, slowly taking everything in.  
She remembered that they had needed a few months to pull off the Second Single. 3 songs and 4 dramas. Now they needed to work on this particular Single in no more than a month.

The rest of CDs that the franchise had released were inserts songs from the Anime, that of course had been recorded while the Anime's production was ongoing. So they had a lot of time to make them.

Beside _"Humming Friend"_ and _"Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo"_ , all the other songs they had released to date were featured on the Anime, so they actually hadn't had the pressure to record around the clock.

But why? Why didn't Production see that coming? Normally Production was far ahead of them.

Nanaka raised her hand again.

Once again the room became silent.

"Yes, Suwa-san?" asked The Chief with a nervous smile.

"Hey Hey, Suwawa watch it…" said Aiai in a mocking tone, but with nervousness.

Nanaka looked at her and raised her eyebrows, then made a smug face.

She looked at the Chief.

"Why?" she asked dryly.

All the girls shared looks. Then looked at The Chief.

Aina sucked loudly from her straw.

"Why... Why what? Suwa-san, don't be so cryptic..." said the Chief nervously.

"I'm not being cryptic; you are..." said Nanaka in her monotone, "Why Production didn't ask this before? Why now? Why Christmas? Why couldn't this wait till...I don't know, after the Live; we should be practicing for that...so I believe there's something else behind this, there must be a good reason why this Single is so important, more important even than our First Live...so... Why?"

The Chief sighed heavily.

"Good question Suwa Pro!" whispered Aikyan loudly.

"That's So Osuwa like!" said Shuka proudly and smiling wide for Nanaka.

Aina sucked from her straw once again.

"Do you still have Tapioca?" asked Aiai annoyed.

Aina laughed.

Nanaka blinked a few times, and then added.

"I know that we shouldn't ask, we should do and that's it, but there must be a reason why you gathered us here to explain this to us, so, I believe there's something else..." then Nanaka smiled sweetly.

Mostly because she felt a bit guilty, that because of her, something in the production line had been delayed. The last thing she wanted was to defy Production orders. _Again._

"Yes Yes, Well..." said The Chief, and taking a deep breath, "Suwa-san is right, there's a good reason why this Single needs to be released sooner than your First Love Live, and that's because...Well," he took another breath, "we determined that you are not ready... you are not ready to hold a one-man Live..."

The girls let out some gasps.

The truth was that they were terrified.

"But, because of that, we designed this Single, and we will give you the chance to practice for a special event..." continued The Chief, "We needed a 'reason' to hold a commemorative event for you to dance and sing; this Single being a collaboration with SIF is more important than any of the regular CDs that you have already released; the First Single campaign is done, also the one for Second Single and the poll for the Third Single is still ongoing, so there's no chance that we can produce a big Single with a PV before February..."

"Wait, this means that—" Arisa was saying.

"Yes! You will be having a 'Mini Live'!" finished the Chief.

The girls opened their eyes wide and made a drowned sound.

It looked like no one had seen that coming.

Silence filled the room. And seeing that no one said a thing, the Chief continued.

"So, we will start recording this new Single and its drama tracks, and on December you will have a 'Mini Live' commemorating the release of the Christmas Single, and you will have the chance to practice for your First Love Live, isn't it great?!" he finished happily.

The girls were astonished.

"Woo...Wow..." said Anchan softly taking in the news; the girls shared some glances.

"Ok so, a 'Mini Live', do we have a date?" asked Arisa still troubled, maybe she was still doing mental math.

"Not yet, but close to Christmas," said the Chief.

"What?! Really?!" snapped Aina with a sad tone; Nanaka looked at her with concern and locked gazes.

"What? Oh...sorry, was I too loud?" she asked towards Nanaka, then looked at The Chief, "So, that means I can't go back with my family..." she finished with a sad tone.

"I believe you can't..." said the Chief with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry..." said Nanaka with genuine sadness and softly caressing Aina's arm.

"It's ok, it won't be the first Christmas I spend alone..." said Aina softly at her, but that hurt Nanaka even more.

That was even sadder.

"But you will not be alone...you will have your fans, us, Aqours..." said the Chief with a smile, but of course, spending Christmas with your family was way too different from spending it with your colleagues...

"What is the setlist?" asked Shuka trying to change the topic and take the attention away from Aina; Nanaka looked at her, she had a serious expression and her sight was glued on Nanaka's hand rubbing Aina. Clearly, Shuka was jealous.

"Well, it's not quite defined yet, but around seven or eight songs? Maybe eight." said the Chief nonchalantly.

"Eh?!" snapped a few of them, Nanaka felt her heart in her throat.

"What?!" asked Aiai in shock.

"Holy shi—" tried Aina.

"Oh my..." said King softly.

"Guys, why are so shocked?" said Arisa trying to make sense, "That's why production thinks we are not ready! Just how many songs do you think we are going to sing in our First Live? Three-point five like in Numazu?..."

Nanaka made a bitter expression.  
The First Live seemed terrifying in a whole new level. Arisa was right, they needed that "Mini Live".

Shuka looked at Nanaka and gave her a soft smile.

"You will be fine Osuwa..." said Shuka softly from across the table.

"You will nail it!" said Aina at her side; Nanaka looked at Aina and gave back a soft smile. It made Shuka pout.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about that now..." said Rikako trying to fix the tense mood.

"Yes, I believe we need to record the Single first, it's important, the balloting ticket for the fans to apply for the lottery will be inside the Single...so, we are expecting for a lot of fans to buy it!" said the Chief with a smug face.

"Oh, it will be like that..." quoted Aiai softly.

Up to that date, the privilege of watching Aqours in their events was by purchasing a ticket, now it was going to be by winning a lottery. That meant that the fans had increased. This way the fans needed to buy the Single, and if they bought enough copies, then they would increase the chance of winning a lottery ticket.

It was madness.

"So, we are going to start recording the Drama tracks this week," continued the Chief, the girls tried to react but he continued, "so we will separate you into group of three to start recording..." his sight went to his folder, "The first track we determined will be, Suwa-san, Furihata-san and Saito-san, our 'December trio'."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and tightened her lips.

"Oh! This is going to be fun!" said Aiai in her happy tone, the girls shared shy smiles, but Shuka and Nanaka shared some sad glances.

"You will do great Suwawa!" snapped Aina at her side and clinging to her arm.

Of course, that made Nanaka pay attention to Aina more than the sad gaze competition with Shuka.

"Eh..." tried Nanaka, but the girls started to talk at the same time and making noise.

Of course, for the Aqours members, the fact that Nanaka and Shuka finally were sharing something was huge, so of course, they were happy for them. They didn't know that they had broken up the same day they shuffled the numbers to determine the next trios for the next _Niconamas;_ and that number was "12", meaning, they would share the December _Niconama._

And because that broadcast was in December, it meant Christmas, and if it was Christmas, then it was perfect as the first Drama track of the "Christmas Single theme".

 _This is just terrific..._

"Geez! I'm so jealous!" said Aina softly in her goofy tone, still clinging into Nanaka's arm.

"Eh? Why...?" asked Nanaka trying to avoid the noise.

"Because she will be with you in the Drama..." said Aina playing shyly with the straw.

"Don't be..." said Nanaka dryly.

"Can't help it," she said stopping playing with the straw and then looking at Nanaka, straight to her eyes, "I'm always jealous of her."

Nanaka swallowed hard.

Aina was so bold, and lately, all her guns aimed towards Nanaka, not caring if she was in public, or if Shuka was in the same room. Aina just did as she pleased; and there they were, devouring each other with their eyes.

" _Oi!_ " called Shuka from the other side of the table.

Nanaka and Aina stopped looking at each other and looked at Shuka with surprised looks.

Shuka had a prominent frown, and her call made everyone shut up.

Aina left Nanaka's arm softly and stuck out her tongue in a joking mode, Shuka just grimaced towards Aina and then looked at Nanaka with her prominent frown and moved her lips saying "What are you doing?"

Nanaka just raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

What could she possibly say about that? They weren't a couple, end of the story.

But of course Shuka didn't see it that way, they were still keeping members from the truth and kept doing their life as if they were a couple, but it seemed that Shuka was the only one aboard with that idea.

Nanaka snapped out of her head when she felt claps from her teammates once again, it seemed that the Chief had just told them about the next trios, and for what Nanaka could tell it would be Arisa, Rikako and Aikyan; and then Anchan, King and Aina. But she wasn't sure.

"Ok, so we will start recording tomorrow afternoon, and we hope to start recording the song next week...we will make some space for 'First years' and their year song..." said the Chief still looking into his papers.

The girls were really uneasy in their seats. Everything seemed a bit rushed.

"Geez, where are we going to find the time for this..." said Aikyan a bit annoyed, of course, the Chief looked up from his papers.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Yes!" interrupted Rikako, "It seems a bit rushed, I don't know about the rest of the members, but me... and I believe Anchan and Aikyan, our schedules are a bit saturated..."

All the gazes traveled towards Rikako.

Then all gazes were on him.

The Chief raised one eyebrow.

Nanaka blinked a few times, maybe the Chief was counting to 10 to not send Rikako to hell.

He sighed tiredly and moved towards a desk to grab another folder.

Maybe he was tired; it was late and he was alone, no assistants to help him with these nine kids and their constant "complaining" and interruptions.

He opened the folder and cleared his throat.

"Ok, seeing that this tightens your schedules let's review what's going on..." he said in a tired tone and started reading.

"You had recording sessions for _'Day Dream Warrior'_ today, you will have tomorrow and the day after, but we will change those recording sessions for the dramas; tomorrow, 'Third Years' would take the radio,"

Nanaka and Arisa nodded.

"On Friday its turn for 'October team' to take over the broadcast, that means, Aida-san, Inami-san, and Kobayashi-san to be here early for script review and such..."

Anchan, Rikako, and Aikyan nodded.

Rikako was checking her schedule on her phone and pointing out the changes on it. Anchan had a notebook doing the same, while Aikyan yawned.

Nanaka looked at Aina, she was looking at her phone too, but she was looking at her pictures.

"What are you doing?..." asked Nanaka in a whisper; Aina looked at her and gave her a goofy smile.

"Aren't they cute? I think I look cute...see this one?..." she asked while pressing on one of her pictures.

They were pictures of her while drinking the Tapioca earlier. It seemed that after she bought it she was just too lazy to come into the studio while the rest recorded that she preferred to stay out of it and take pictures of herself.

But yes. She looked cute.

"Aina..." called Nanaka softly.

"I want to upload it to Twitter...I think this one is the best..." said Aina thoughtfully.

"I think this one is better...your eyes look cute," said Nanaka pointing out another one.

"Oh...if Nana likes it..." said Aina in a goofy tone.

"Nana likes it!" repeated Nanaka with a smile.

"Hey! Suwa-san! Suzuki-san, are you listening?" asked the Chief annoyed; both girls snapped from Aina's phone to lock gazes with him, then as if it was a reflex, Nanaka looked at Shuka; she gave her a sad gaze.

Maybe Shuka was understanding that Nanaka's attention wasn't on her anymore?

"C'mon love birds!" said Aikyan.

"You can continue that later, we are tired and we want to go home..." mocked King.

"Sorry," said Nanaka and Aina giggling.

"Ok, as I was saying, " continued The Chief, "the voting for 'poster girl of SevenEleven' should be released this week as well, so stay tuned..."

"Damn these polls!" cursed Aikyan again.

"Yes, what happened with the Lisani TV's poll?" asked King concerned.

"Oh right, the 'Lisani girl' thingie, well, you just finished recording the second part of video cards last week, those need to be on air for the people to start voting..." answered the Chief shrugging.

Nanaka made a bitter face at the memory of shooting those video cards for Lisani TV.

She remembered Shuka trying to get closer to her on camera, it was more noticeable on the last of the video cards, where they reviewed the last episode. But Nanaka needed to be strong and focus on her job, into smiling, be lovely-adorable and cute for the fans to vote for her as the Lisani Girl, and of course, be gay with Aina on camera if she could.

She had the sensation that she had succeeded at it.

But the key was to ignore Shuka's efforts of getting closer to her.

Then Nanaka frowned at that thought; was Shuka the one who was suffering from the relationship but now that they were done, she was getting closer...

"Well, talking about polls, as we speak the polls for 'Third Single' and the next Radio personalities are ongoing, so get your hopes high," said the Chief with a smug smile.

"Jesus Christ's!" snapped Aiai.

"It's all about the polls..." said Aikyan giggling.

"I'm starting to wonder if there's anything that production wants to do without involving polls!" complained King.

The girls giggled.

"Well, if we decide everything you will be complaining anyways about our decision not being fair; the polls are made by the fans, so they chose what they want to see, if you don't get chosen it's your problem, you are not doing a very good job!" said the Chief with a harsh tone.

"But that's not fair!" said Arisa, "There are more popular characters than the others, it can't be our fault if we don't get the votes!"

The Chief shrugged.

"Sometimes it's out of our reach!" added Anchan.

"C'mon! You are the Leader, you are chosen to do more than the rest of us!" complained King.

"That's not true, she hasn't won any poll yet!" defended Shuka.

"And maybe she never will, because she is the leader..." added Rikako.

Anchan pouted.

"And I believe another year member should win the 'Third Single'" continued King annoyed, "'Second years' already have a Center... so I think it should be one of 'First years'"

"Eh?!" snapped "Second years".

"Hey Hey, what about 'Third Years'?" asked Arisa, "For us, it's been worse than for any of you!"

"What?" asked a Shuka with annoyance.

"Yes, as I said! It's not fair that you blame us of doing a poor job if our characters aren't picked!" continued Arisa upset, "For 'First Single' there wasn't even a poll! 'Chika-chan' and 'Riko-chan' won the Center because that's what production wanted! And for 'Second Single' 'You-chan' won because 'Second years' were featured more in the magazine, they had more coverage than any of the rest! And later on the Anime, we, 'Third Years', needed to wait till episode nine to have our characters developed! So I say again! If 'Third Years' aren't that popular, it's because production didn't give us much screen time! It's not 'our' fault!" ended Arisa pointing at herself and with a prominent frown.

She was upset.

"Are you saying that 'You-chan' didn't deserve the Center?" asked Shuka annoyed.

"I'm saying that that poll wasn't made in fair conditions!" said Arisa annoyed.

"I beg to differ!" Shuka fought back.

"Who wins 'Third Single' would be because she earns it in a fair and square competition! The nine of us in the same conditions!" finished Arisa crossing her arms and then looking at her 'Third Years" members.

Aina blinked a few times astonished with a goofy grin, while Nanaka had her "Suwa face", both with their phones in hand like if they were busy doing something else and not paying attention to whatever the hell was happening in the room.

 _Yeah, that's why she is the 'Third years' leader..._

"And I believe the Center will stay within 'Third years'." declared Arisa like setting a final point.

"Eh? Why are you so sure?" asked King with a frown.

"Because this month we will take the radio show, it's our chance to shine!" retorted Arisa.

"We will see about that! We—" tried King hitting the table.

"Enough!" interrupted the Chief with annoyance.

For a second the members breathed a heavy sigh.

And it was a good call, this conversation was turning to a terrible direction.

"Girls, please, you are a team! Don't let these little things affect you…you are better than this…" said the Chief massaging his temples.

Arisa was about to say something, but she bit her lips repressing it.

It looked like King did the same.

"Well, Suwawa you will have a hard work leashing up these two in AZALEA," said Aiai giggling.

Nanaka looked at her, then looked at King, then Arisa, at the end her sight went to Aiai again and shrugged.

That wasn't her problem at all.

"Ok, talking about 'Third years', I remind you that you will go to Numazu next Tuesday, the eighteenth, for the ' _Tekuteku_ '. Please Suwa-san, this time, no fainting!"

Nanaka nodded softly, and Shuka once again gave her a sad look.

"WooW we are gonna on a field trip!" shouted Aina in her loud tone and almost dropped her phone and the Tapioca glass.

"You…you are excited…" said Arisa in her dry mode.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to this!" and then she looked at Nanaka with a goofy smile.

Nanaka just looked somewhere else.

"Well, it's not a long trip, you will just spend a night there, we will stay at the 'Ohara hotel'—"

"Oh Fancy!" interrupted Aina.

"Well, we are taking 'Mari-san' with us…" said Arisa with a smug tone.

" **Shiny~**!" said Aina in Mari's tone.

The Chief deadpanned them.

"Well, they are staying in the luxury hotel…" said Aiai.

"We didn't even stay the night!" said Shuka annoyed, she then looked at Nanaka and her eyes widened with panic.

"YOU would stay the night!….with HER?!" she finished pointing at Aina.

"Shuka, don't point at people." scolded Nanaka with her serious face.

Tension grew like foam in the room.

The members knew that Shuka was starting, or would be able to do her jealousy tantrums towards Aina, but this time the Chief was there with them. So the members shared weird looks towards each other, like how on Earth to save this situation.

Aina was the only one among them that knew the truth, and this wasn't even an issue.

"Something wrong Saito-san?" asked the Chief with a strange tone.

Shuka opened her eyes wide like just realizing that she had reacted to abruptly and without thinking.

"C'mon! Shukashuu! This isn't new right?!" snapped Aina with her goofy tone, then looked at Arisa and Nanaka, "We have spent the night with each other; all of us… it's super fun! We stay up late talking about _Manga_ and video games, we are such nerds!"

"Yes yes, we do talk a lot about silly stuff…" said Arisa.

"And I believe we all do…" added Nanaka with anger in her eyes towards Shuka.

"Yes yes! When we did the campaigns and such…" continued Aina trying to lighten the mood, "we should totally do an Aqours sleepover! Pajama party! With pillow fights and all!"

The girls broke into positive noise over that idea.

The Chief facepalmed.

"Girls, Girls…you know, it's late…and…you keep interrupting me!" he said annoyed.

The girls abruptly shut up and nodded.

"Ok, as I was saying, you will stay the night there, because we will do a lot, but that's not the issue now, after the shooting you will come back quickly for the radio show… you will take the radio on the Nineteenth too…"

"Third years" nodded.

"I know it's abrupt too, but next week we will have several photo shoots for the ' _Nikkei Entertainment! Anime Special Actor Bible 2017'_ , we need to get over that quickly too because that issue of the magazine will release on the thirty-first, so we are a bit late…" he continued.

The girls made some surprising sounds.

The magazine's issue was for 2017, but they were releasing it on October 2016.  
It didn't make any sense.

"Don't be afraid, just some group pictures, Subunit pictures…. a few questions…nothing fancy…" he said moving on quickly.

"On the twenty-second, 'Second years' is scheduled to go to NHK for the NAOMI's Room interview…" the Chief was saying when King snorted, but he ignored her, of course, she was discontent that it was 'Second years' who had been chosen for that activity.

"Second Years" nodded.

"On the twenty-sixth, AZALEA members will take over the Radio as the price for winning the Subunit competition—" he was saying.

"YEAH!" snapped King alone, Nanaka and Arisa just blinked, and King earned some weird looks from everyone, then she cleared her throat and added:

"Yeah, this two are dead inside…" finished King in an amused tone.

But she was ignored.

"And I think that's it…" finished the Chief with a smile and leaving his folder on the table, then he looked at Rikako, "So, as you can see, your Love Live activities aren't THAT much, so we can perfectly squeeze the recording of the new Single in your agendas, the Drama, and of course, the rehearsals for the 'Mini Live'" he finished with a smug smile on his face.

Rikako would probably punch him.

But of course, she couldn't.

After all, this "emergency meeting" was to tell the girls that their schedules would be changed and squeezed a bit, because, God knew what happened with SIF staff's production that had determined that they needed to release a Collaboration Single, and Production determined that it would fit perfectly for them to practice for the First Live.

But Rikako asked the silly question of how on Earth they would manage the time, and the meeting became longer.

And not just that.

This meeting set some issues; from Shuka's jealousy rush, to a clear rivalry between Year members.

"Ok, with all that said, I'll make sure that your new schedules are deliver tomorrow…" said the Chief grabbing his phone, "And since you stayed this late, I'll call the taxis for you…I'll wait outside for you."

Then he looked at the girls, did the math and then left the room.

"Jesus… I'm so tired…" said Aikyan melting in the chair.

"Get ready for the rehearsals for the Live…" said Arisa grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Actually, that is something I'm looking forward to…" said Aikyan in her melted position.

Nanaka felt some nice touches on her arm that gave her some electric sensations, and of course, made her attention to go from the melting Aikyan in front of her, to Aina's soft and lovely touches beside her.

Aina showed her the post on her Twitter, the picture of her drinking Tapioca.

Nanaka made a goofy smile and looked at her phone for her Twitter app to write something about it.

Actually, Nanaka was so immersed in her task, with Aina giggling beside her, that she didn't notice anything that was happening in the rest of the room.

"Guys, are you coming…?"

Suddenly she heard Arisa's distinctive voice.

Both girls raised their sight towards the office door and couldn't help but notice that everybody had stood up and was leaving.

Shuka was with Arisa in the doorframe with a troubled face.

"So, I guess he is going to call three taxis?" said Aiai moving along.

Nanaka and Aina stood up and started leaving with all the members.

"One per year members?" asked King.

"Sounds logical…it's what he usually does right?" said Aikyan in a tired tone.

Shuka walked beside Nanaka and gave her a troubled look.

"What?" asked Nanaka softly.

"I… don't know…" said Shuka softly.

"HEY!" snapped Aiai.

All the members stopped there, in the middle of the hallway.

She turned around to lock gazes with Nanaka, Shuka, Arisa, and Aina, who were the last ones in the line.

"Aren't you staying with Suwawa?… Because the Chief is calling taxis per Year members…"

"Who?" asked Arisa.

"Me?" asked Aina and Shuka at the same time.

Silence. Tension.

Madness.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"What?!" asked Shuka looking at Aina and vice versa.

"Ai—Aiai who are you asking that?…" asked Arisa troubled.

"Awkward…." said King towards Aikyan.

Nanaka swallowed hard and dryly.

"Eh..?" asked Aiai, then she giggled and made her squeaky tones.

Shuka put on her serious face and grabbed Nanaka's hand firmly; Nanaka snapped in her spot and blinked in surprise, while Aina's eyes traveled from the held hands to Nanaka's face with a clear sad smile.

"Of course, I was talking to Shukashuu…" said Aiai softly.

"Yes! Because it's late, and seeing that Production is being kind enough, Ainya can make it home, right?!" asked Shuka with bitterness towards Aina, "So of course, she was talking to me…"

Nanaka gave her a disapproving look.

"Eh...ok…" said Aina and kept moving.

"Right…" said Aiai awkwardly.

"Well, it's been a while since you two went home together…" said Aikyan.

"We have been busy…" said Nanaka dryly and continued walking, still holding Shuka's hand.

"If you say so…" said Aikyan.

"They have been busy…" said King giggling, "Thank God! They stopped fucking in the changing room too!"

Nanaka tightened her grip on their held hands; she shared a troubled look with Shuka.

"Maybe Suwawa is rejecting Shuka, you know? Her stamina and such…" kept saying Aikyan like if they weren't there.

"Maybe they grew tired of doing it?" asked Aiai.

"Who can get tired of that?" asked Aikyan.

Aina turned slightly towards Shuka and Nanaka, who were walking awkwardly holding hands while listening to how the members were commenting about their sex life.

Of course, it was weird, and not to mention awkward, but they needed to pretend to be ok about it; the members needed to be at peace and in the dark.

Especially now that the tension inside Production's office had risen because of the discomfort between year members and Shuka being jealous; adding another thing to be fighting about wasn't healthy.

And the three of them knew that.

Aina and Nanaka shared some sad glances.

Both knew that everything felt wrong, but needed to be done.

Then Aina's eyes went beyond Nanaka and widened, then she turned around abruptly.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, then made a drowned gasp.

Arisa was behind them, of course, watching everything.

They arrived at the entrance of the building; of course, the Chief was waiting there, phone in hand and three cars waiting outside.

Shuka left Nanaka's hand of course.

"Ok, there's a Taxi for each Year members, please be safe and see you tomorrow!" said the Chief turning around waving fast; he looked in a rush too.

"Ok, then…let's go" said Rikako towards Anchan, but both looked at Shuka.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Anchan.

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face"; Shuka smiled awkwardly.

"I…I…geez!" she said with a nervous smile.

 _Of course, she can't lie, she doesn't know what to do…_

 _As always…_

Nanaka sighed softly; it was like she was still in the relationship, taking action, making decisions, and saving Shuka's ass.

For the sake of Aqours, she needed to lie.

"Sweetie, it's a weekday…maybe it's better if you stay at your own home…" said Nanaka with her soft tone.

The members smiled sweetly as if they had become used to hearing and watching how Nanaka was so kind and sweet towards Shuka.

"Oh…yeah, you are right…" said Shuka shyly looking at Nanaka.

They shared a shy smile and Shuka bowed politely, then moved towards Anchan and Rikako.

"First years" blinked in surprise.

"She must be tired…" said Aikyan towards King and Aiai.

"Yeah, normally they say goodbye like hundred times and with a lot of kissing…" said King in a mocking tone.

"Diabetes!" shouted Aiai.

"Mind your own business..." said Nanaka dryly passing beside them.

This was making her mad.

Arisa and Aina looked at each other and then bowed politely towards "First years" and walked fast behind Nanaka; she went to one of the taxis.

Nanaka corroborated that it was the taxi designated for "Third years" members and then looked at her teammates to get inside.

First was Arisa, then she got inside and last was Aina.

The closest place was Nanaka's, so it made sense she was the first stop.

The taxi started its run in awkward silence.

Nanaka who was seated in the middle blinked tiredly, looking into the nothingness and feeling an uncomfortable Arisa and an uneasy Aina beside her.

Nanaka was praying to herself for the taxi driver to go fast and for every green light to be on, in a way to avoid weird conversation or an unpleasant moment with Arisa Komiya asking silly and on-point questions.

But, Arisa Komiya knew her just too damn well.

"Suwa-san...?" called Arisa in her diligent tone.

Nanaka closed her eyes slowly and bitterly. The taxi stopped at a red light.

"What?" asked Nanaka dryly.

As if it was on cue, Aina searched for Nanaka's right hand with her left, which was resting on her thigh. She touched it softly; Nanaka looked at her slightly with the corner of her eye, Aina smiled sweetly at her.

Nanaka's response was to hold her hand, they entwined their fingers.

 _I'm not alone..._

"What's wrong with you and Saito-san? Everything ok?" asked Arisa with her diligent tone.

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"What?" She tried to play dumb.

"Oh God I'm hungry!" said Aina with her goofy tone.

Nanaka snorted.

Yes, that was Aina trying to help.

"How can you be hungry?— Don't mind," said Arisa looking at Nanaka again, "Something is wrong, right?"

"Everything is fine..." said Nanaka tiredly.

"I'm always hungry!" said Aina in her fake mad tone.

"You drank your Tapioca!" scolded Arisa somehow annoyed, "Suwawa you are acting weird—"

"But that's not food! I want something tasty, juicy and delicious!" answered Aina, and at the same time squeezing Nanaka's hand.

Nanaka looked at her and opened her eyes wide.

 _Is... Is she talking about me?..._

 _Uh..._

Nanaka could feel her cheeks becoming red.

"Now, you are making me hungry..." said Nanaka in a very low and sexy tone.

They got lost in their gazes.

The taxi started moving again.

Aina's eyes were big and beautiful, her lips looked so plump and sweet.

It was dazzling.

"Hey, what the hell you two?" asked Arisa somewhat annoyed.

Nanaka and Aina looked at her at the same time;

"Nothing!" said both at the same time, and of course, that was so damn obvious.

Nanaka and Aina looked at each other; Nanaka with a troubled face, while Aina with a goofy smile, then she started laughing.

Arisa deadpanned them.

"You two are helpless!" she said annoyed and looking to the other side, out the window.

Aina kept laughing while Nanaka just sighed softly.

"You know, it's not my business, but..." continued Arisa, turning to them again, "It happens that it is, I'm stuck with you two in this trio, and I'm not dumb!"

Aina stopped laughing and Nanaka tightened her grip on her hand.

Arisa was serious.

"You two are giving out this weird tension that I don't think you are aware of...it's making me nervous..." said Arisa still in her serious tone, "Today, you two were with this gaze thingies; Suwawa, you want to have problems with Shuka?"

"Eh?" said Nanaka.

"Oh! C'mon Arisha! You know, the _'NanaAinya'_ thingie—" tried Aina.

"Bullshit, that's not it...you didn't realize did you?" asked Arisa now frowning.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows and Aina made a goofy smile.

"Guys! Really?!" asked Arisa with exasperation, "The entire recording session! You two were devouring each other with your eyes; you two are like in your own world when we are together doing whatever, or working! Jesus! Just fuck already!"

"Oh..." said Nanaka.

Aina laughed like an old man doing some cute feet movements and clapping with her right hand on her thigh. Of course, her left hand was busy tightening her grip on Nanaka's hand.

"Geez, I'm serious, and I'm worried," continued Arisa, not minding that Aina's laughter was bothering the taxi driver, "Nanaka, Really."

Aina stopped laughing and Nanaka looked at Arisa with a serious face.

Arisa had called her by her name. She was deadly serious.

"What's going on? Are you two a thing?... How...how is this affecting Shuka? What are you doing? Clearly this is not for the _'NanaAinya'_ thingie, coz there's no camera or fans; what you have," Arisa made some movements in the air towards Nanaka and Aina, "it's palpable! It's...I don't know, I can feel it...and I'm afraid Shuka does too..."

There was a serious concern in her words.

Nanaka blinked a few times and then looked away from Arisa to look to the front.

What should she do? Maybe she wasn't even aware that her attraction to Aina was that obvious.

The taxi stopped on a red light once again.

"We are not a thing Arisha, we are just close friends..." said Aina in her sweet but serious tone.

Nanaka tightened her grip on her hand; Aina was saving the situation.

"You don't look like..." said Arisa with bitterness, "What about Shuka?" asked Arisa now looking at Nanaka.

"What about her?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"Suwawa, you are... how can I put it..." Arisa massaged her temples as if talking with Nanaka was the hardest thing in the world, "You two look a bit distant with each other, you are not over her like you used to be...you are not fucking her in the showers anymore...you are not going home with her... And..." Arisa looked over to Aina, "and...Ainya is coming on time all the time, meaning that she is crashing somewhere, and not at my place..."

"Hey! I can be early!" snapped Aina.

"Nonsense! You never were!" retorted Arisa.

The taxi started again.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to move the gears in her mind.

The first thing that snapped in her mind was that Arisa was so damn careless to say that she used to fuck another girl in the showers with the driver listening.

What if the driver was a fan?

"Arisa, I think this isn't topic for the ride..." said Nanaka dryly.

"But tell me that I'm right!" pushed Arisa.

Aina squeezed Nanaka's hand.

 _How should I take that?..._

Nanaka sighed.

"Arisa, we are fine...Shuka is fine, I'm fine, and..." she paused to look at Aina; she gave her an apologetic smile, then Nanaka looked at Arisa once again, "...and we are nine members, Ainya can stay in six other places that aren't yours or mine..." finished Nanaka, also in a serious tone.

None of that was actually a lie.

Shuka looked fine, she was fine, trying to glue her shattered heart and focusing on her career, and Aina could stay in six different places but hers. Actually, sometimes Aina stayed with Aikyan.

The taxi reached the first destination; Nanaka's place.

"Ok, here we are..." said the driver.

The girls nodded, and Nanaka gave the instruction that the next stop was the last one.

Arisa gasped in surprise while Aina opened the door and started to move out.

"Wha— What?" asked Arisa like in shock.

"What...?" asked Nanaka looking at her; Aina was already out.

"She is staying with you..."

"Yes, that's what I told the driver..." said Nanaka and then tried to move out, but Arisa grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Just after what we have talked about, really?"

Both locked gazes. Serious gazes.

They were like talking with telepathy.

"Arisa, nothing has happened...we are fine; Aqours is _fine_ ," said Nanaka slowly and seriously.

Arisa bit her lips, maybe understanding everything.

She let go of Nanaka's arm. Nanaka nodded.

"Goodnight Komiya-san, send a message when you are home," said Nanaka and then she moved out.

"Don't be reckless, _take care_ , Suwa-san," said Arisa in the same serious mode; Nanaka turned slightly and nodded.

She got out of the Taxi and closed the door with a heavy thud.

Soon the car was gone.

Arisa wasn't dumb, and sooner or later she would know the truth.

The truth was that Aqours was _fine;_ Nanaka's and Shuka's relationship was still "going on", for the sake of Aqours being fine. That was why they kept the show on because that mattered the most, and even if Arisa was smelling something odd from it, it had to stay that way.

They needed to be a "couple".

And Nanaka was assuring Arisa that everything she was doing was for the sake of Aqours, more than herself, and that was what Arisa was afraid of, so she needed to "take care" of herself.

 **The cold of the night was giving her a chilling feeling on her spine. Nanaka offered her hand for Aina to hold, which she accepted with a wide smile. They shared some complicit glances towards each other, they held on tightly and kept moving towards Nanaka's place.**

 **The truth was...that they desired each other just too much, and this could erupt like a volcano in extreme heat, no mattering who could get burned in the explosion; and that, was far from Aqours being _fine._**

.

.

—-**0. November 2016. 0**—

Maybe November was Suwa Nanaka's favorite month in the year.

It gathered a few things that made the month so pleasant; first, it was Autumn, her favorite season.

Second, her birthday.

Not that this fact was extremely important; she had somehow managed to forget her own age since she had entered her twenties, making her wonder how old she was. She knew she was twenty-something, but she needed a moment to remember the exact number.

She was now 22, and unlike the previous year, this year she didn't spend it alone.

On October 29th, she had her radio show where, once again, Izawa Mikako and the _Fuwasata_ crew gave her a birthday cake. This time there was no Shuka throwing tantrums, so it had been smooth as silk.

On the 30th, her family made a lot of fuss, not only because of her birthday, but because of the release of the " _Nikkei Entertainment! Anime Special Voice Actor Bible 2017"_ magazine, which of course, made her feel special, her first feature in a magazine, even if she shared the cover with the other 8 girls.

It made her gain the complete determination to accomplish the goal of a cover of her own.

On her actual birthday, November 2nd, it was the exact day that AZALEA had its turn on the radio; the second episode was broadcasted and of course, they got her a cute cake with some cat designs for them to share.

That day was for sure a nice one; she received a lot of loving messages from the fans, family, and friends. Even Shuka uploaded a picture on her Twitter greeting her. It was the picture they took before the NAOMI's room presentation. (The cute one)

Nanaka wasn't expecting anything from Shuka more that the normal greeting in the Aqours LINE chat, but surly, it was a nice touch.

Who actually gave her a nice present was Aina.

The third and powerful reason why November was tasting so glorious was because of Aina.

They finally crossed the line.

While shooting the "Third Years" episode of the _"Tekuteku"_ in Numazu, they finally sent everything to hell and ate each other's mouths and bodies.

The passion had been greater than reason and they just couldn't hold any longer. The desire was consumed in the most sinful and lustful of shapes, not caring if there was a contract, the project, Shuka's memory, or the Chief of Staff around. They just did it.

The only problem was that someone did find out; Arisa Komiya was the only witness of this _terrible_ betrayal.

Betrayal because the members still believed that the _NanaShuka_ relationship was still going on, and of course, this made Arisa lose her shit and go bananas about it. But, that didn't stop the _NanaAinya_ encounters.

Actually, she promised to keep the secret and followed the lie for the sake of Aqours. After all, it was all about the common wealth of the group. And Arisa saw both were happy, so she was happy too.

And of course, after that, Nanaka started her popularity poll campaign with more confidence, using the _NanaAinya_ as bait; Aina helped a lot by tweeting lovely things back on pictures and such, doing what production had asked for in the first place, and that was making the _KanaMari_ real.

And indeed, it succeeds.

The fourth and final reason why November was so sweet was because finally all Nanaka's effort paid off.

Suwa Nanaka won the popularity poll.

Kanan earned the new Center in the Third Single.

It was featured in the magazine at the end of the month (October). Actually, Nanaka didn't notice this big news because she was _busy_ with Aina, and it was Arisa who had sent them a "Finally! Congratulations" on the "Third years LINE chat".

Neither Nanaka or Aina knew what the hell Arisa was talking about, but later she told them to check out their social media and then they found out about it.

Nanaka cried that night from joy.

Finally, her efforts and frustration had paid off and she was elected as the new Center. She just couldn't believe it, after all the frustration, the pain of never being up for the task, the fans rewarded her efforts by choosing her. It was a privilege, an honor, a miracle.

Almost the same miracle as when she received the role for Kanan.

That night Aina made love to her in a very romantic and intense way.

It was perfect.

The month could have been perfect if she had won the "Radio personality poll", but Anchan got the third place, making her forth, so the chosen trio for the job were Arisa, Aikyan, and Anchan.

But, at this point, Nanaka didn't want anything else.

She had the unconditional love from Aina and the "Third Single's" Center.

The only thing left was, to start practicing for the Mini Live and First Live.

Practices that would finally take place starting that month.

That day was a cold one.

Indeed it was autumn, with its weird temperature changes, which made everyone confused on what to wear. Rumors said that it could snow at any time; of course, Suwa Nanaka was ready for that.

That day she made sure to bring her umbrella and a comfy scarf; now being the new Center, she couldn't take the chance of catching a cold, so she was being extremely conscious about her health.

That day, it was time to start practicing.

She wasn't sure which one, if for the Mini Live or for the First Live, but she was eager.

It had been a while since all the members were gathered together because the many different activities they had; they were split for the recording of the Christmas Single called _"Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai"_ and its dramas, so they didn't have the chance to be together. More reason for her to come early that day.

Of course, Aina was there with her, making them first in the changing room.

"Remind me why we came so early today...?" asked Aina while rubbing her sleepy eyes with her right hand while holding Nanaka's right with her left.

Nanaka guided them to their respective lockers in the changing room at her peaceful and characteristic pace.

"Uhm? Because... it's practice..." said Nanaka in her nonchalant tone.

Aina stopped and sneezed.

Nanaka looked at her with a worried expression.

"You ok?" she asked walking towards Aina.

"Maybe I caught a cold?..." said Aina softly, still rubbing her eyes.

Nanaka didn't say anything and took off her scarf to put it around Aina's neck, then softly pulled it towards her and hugged her.

Aina smiled softly at her with loving eyes.

"I don't mind catching a cold...if you take care of me..." said Aina with a shy voice.

They didn't need to say anything else.

They kissed.

It took them a few minutes to enjoy that sleepy but tender kiss.

Even if at the beginning it was weird for Nanaka to kiss Aina in the changing room, because that used to be her special and safe place with Shuka, she needed to get used to it. That was another reason why she came early, it was the only moment she could kiss, touch, or be sweet with Aina.

They separated from the kiss and took their time to enjoy looking at each other.

"I can't get tired of your sleepy face..." said Aina softly.

"You look sleepy..." said Nanaka tightening her embrace.

"I didn't get my coffee...we left your place too early..." complained Aina, but then she sneezed once again, making Nanaka jump in surprise.

"Sorry, I may have chosen the wrong wardrobe today ..." said Aina shyly.

"Yes, I was thinking that maybe you need to leave thicker clothes at my place..." said Nanaka kissing Aina's forehead.

"Eh...?" said Aina softly looking up to meet Nanaka's eyes.

Nanaka just raised her eyebrows nonchalantly.

"You want me to leave clothes at your place?" asked Aina incredulous.

"Eh... is that too weird?— Ainya, you stay with me at least four days a week..." said Nanaka sweetly.

Aina gave her a sweet smile but broke the embrace, of course, this action gave Nanaka a sad face.

Aina grabbed the thick and comfy scarf and buried her face in it, smelling it deeply, taking all of Nanaka's scents with her; it made Nanaka's cheeks become wild red.

Sometimes Aina's randomness was just too weird and creepy even for Nanaka to understand.

"You...you done?" asked Nanaka softly.

"I love your smell...can I keep it?" asked Aina with a shy smile.

"Eh...sure…you can give it back at the end of the day…I guess..." said Nanaka confused, Aina smiled wide.

Then Aina walked towards her locker and opened it to start changing.

Nanaka blinked a few times feeling that she was being ignored. Aina just abruptly changed the subject and the conversation was over.

Nanaka turned around annoyed and opened her locker.

Did she ask something weird?

It made total sense for Aina to leave clothes at her place, at least her pajamas, so she didn't have to be carrying it around. Aina did crash at her place at least four or five times a week.

She had already earned her own toothbrush, and her parents' love, why avoid the question?

"Maybe today they will announce the big news." said Aina making some conversation.

"What big news?" asked a Nanaka dryly.

"You being the new Center?" said Aina removing her shoes.

"That's not new, it was in the magazine..." said Nanaka taking her training clothes out.

"Yes, but the Chief hasn't announced it yet...are you excited?" asked Aina in her goofy tone.

"Eh..." mumbled Nanaka, but then she abruptly shut her lips tightly.

Something wasn't right and talking about the new Center was making it worse, because the truth was that she was terrified.

So, changing the topic of why Aina avoided the suggestion was easier than talking about being the Center.

Nanaka stopped her movements and looked at Aina with concern.

Aina felt the intense gaze and stopped to lock her sight with Nanaka's; she had taken her skirt off.

"What?" asked Aina softly.

"I love that underwear..." said Nanaka shyly, then blinked a few times and put on her "serious Suwa face", "But that's not the issue; Ainya, why you don't want to leave clothes at my place?"

Aina gave her a shy smile and turned to her locker to leave her skirt.

"I have it in purple too, I think that suits me better—"

"Aina!" interrupted Nanaka, now with a harsh tone.

Aina closed her eyes for a few moments, and then looked at Nanaka with a sad gaze.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving clothes at your place…" said Aina softly.

"Why is that?" asked Nanaka concernedly.

"Because… hum," Aina was saying, she started doing some weird sounds like trying really hard to think of the right answer, she looked at the ceiling for a moment and then fixed her sight on Nanaka.

"What are we?" asked Aina softly; Nanaka bit her lips and opened her eyes wide.

That was a question that she was trying to avoid.

Nanaka sighed and made a bitter expression.

The truth was that she didn't know.

Aina and Nanaka had resisted the urge to jump towards each other for so long; Aina with the excuse that Nanaka wasn't ready and the fact that Nanaka and Shuka were still faking a relationship in the eyes of the members, which of course, bothered Aina. So, Aina had kindly asked Nanaka to end that "relationship" in public, mostly to free her from Shuka.

And Nanaka was resisting because Aina was rejecting her, because of the later reasons.

Nanaka tried to have that conversation with Shuka while recording the drama for the Christmas single, but first, it was difficult to have a proper conversation with Aiai being there, but at the end of that week, both determined that Aqours was important, and maybe they needed to lower profile of the "relationship" and work as a group. It wasn't a total solution, but it worked for both.

And for Aina in a way.

Truth was that in the trip to Numazu, they just couldn't resist any more and sent everything to hell.

But they never formalized anything.

No one had asked anything to anybody, and when this issue was part of the conversation, it was Aina herself who had said that she was fine just being with Nanaka, no need to label anything yet.

So, it made sense that Aina was a little bit confused by now.

"Uhm…" said Nanaka now in deep thought, then she unhooked her skirt, making it fall to her ankles, "I believed that you were ok just the way it is…"

"Well, yeah…most of the time I don't mind…but when you suggest something like that, leaving clothes at your place…it's like... Am I your girlfriend?…" asked Aina in a tone that Nanaka just couldn't know if she was joking or if she was being serious.

"I…I don't know…Do you want?" said Nanaka softly and shyly, stepping out from the skirt on the floor.

"Are you asking me out?" asked Aina a bit disappointed.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

If this was her proposal to start dating, it lacked all romanticism.

It was actually very lame.

"No, not like this…" said Nanaka shyly and looking to her training clothes.

"Well…I would have said no anyway…" said Aina with a tired tone and grabbing her black sweatpants.

"Eh?…" snapped Nanaka, stopping and looking at Aina in astonishment.

"What?…" asked Aina in her goofy tone not sparing Nanaka a second glance, "You are not ready for commitment…"

"I…I'm not?—what?" asked Nanaka now a bit annoyed.

"Ya' heard me…" Aina said.

"Maybe you don't want to commit…" retorted Nanaka with a prominent frown.

Sometimes the situation with Aina was a little bit out of Nanaka's reach for her own taste. Someone like her that liked to be in charge of her things, found someone who was constantly leashing her up, saying things like "she wasn't ready".

And something that Nanaka despised the most was someone telling her that she couldn't do things.

"Me? What are ya' saying?" asked Aina now looking at her.

"You are always putting the blame on me Ainya…" said Nanaka seriously, "At first I got it; I was healing from Shuka… and it was understandable…but now? Maybe the truth is that you don't want to…"

"That's not true!" snapped Aina in her loud tone, "You should know better! I waited for a whole year—"

"Good morning!" interrupted Aiai opening the changing room door.

Nanaka and Aina closed their lips abruptly and looked at Aiai entering the room with a big coat and a big scarf.

"Morning…" said Aina softly and bowing.

"Morning," said Nanaka dryly and bowing too.

Aiai stood in front of them with a blank expression.

 _Of course, Aiai is always the first one to come in, she likes being early…_

 _And…Aina and I are just in panties…_

"You…are early today…" said Aiai, her eyes glued on both girls' panties, "Am…I….interrupting something?"

"Just us changing..." said Aina, quickly turning around taking her pants once again to start putting them on.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, maybe Aiai had saved her at that moment, because it was early and it seemed that that topic would be a dense one.

 _Am I entering into some toxic relationship once again?_

Nanaka changed her clothes in deep silence, and it seemed that Aina was doing the same, but Aiai's presence was there and it felt weird.

For the three of them.

Nanaka always thought that having a relationship with Aina would be easier than with Shuka. Because Shuka was a kid and very dependant of Nanaka; a thing that Nanaka was kind of used too, and it was easier for her to control Shuka's behavior, conversations, and even the relationship itself.

Nanaka was in control of it.

But with Aina it should be different right? It should be like an adult relationship. But somehow it was different, it felt like Aina was in charge of everything, because in Aina's point of view, "Nanaka wasn't ready".

So if Nanaka wanted to do something Aina would just simply deny it.

Or, it happened because Aina wanted it to, not because both of them wanting something.

"You are really quiet, is everything ok?" asked Aiai in her squeaky voice from the other side of the changing room.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she was too busy trying to figure out why she wasn't ready to commit to Aina to answer, but Aina did;

"It's early...I had to wake up really early today...you know, to be on time..." said Aina changing her top.

Nanaka looked at her with the corner of her eye; Aina was lying on their behalf.

"Oh...I thought you had stayed with Suwawa..." said Aiai in a very carefree tone.

Both Nanaka and Aina turned around with panicked faces.

"What?—"

"What?" finished Aina louder than Nanaka.

Aiai just put on her Ruby T-shirt and looked at both of them with her blank expression once again.

"What?"

"Isn't that weird? I mean..." said Aina with some difficulty, then she looked at Nanaka, "Wouldn't that be troublesome for Shuka?"

Nanaka nodded.

"Oh...right, you are right..." said Aiai now changing her pants, "I sometimes forget that Suwawa is with Shukashuu... maybe it's because you too are always together... and they are not that mellow with each other..."

"We have been busy..." said Nanaka softly, returning to her duty.

"Yes, we all are..." said Aiai.

Nanaka looked at Aina with a frown, not understanding why Aina wanted to keep the lie if she wasn't fine with it.

 _I don't get it...  
I don't get her at all... _

Suddenly, the door opened once again and the members started to enter the changing room making noise. Of course, this time Nanaka thanked the blessed noise from the members to cover the awkward moment and silence in the room.

Shuka and Nanaka shared some polite bows with each other but nothing more, this was the greeting that they normally shared now.

The chitchat was from their events that weekend, or commenting on new jobs and such.

Nanaka mentioned she had a new role voicing "Sunny Funny", and that maybe now she would be busier than before.

Rikako suggested Nanaka and Shuka on going to Tokyo Disney once again, but with Arisa, King and Aikyan, something like a "triple date". All the members giggled and laughed, but the supposed couple declined the invitation with some silly lies, like having to work in Nanaka's case, and Shuka said that if Nanaka wasn't there it wouldn't make sense.

Nanaka and Shuka shared some cute giggles, while Aina just raised an eyebrow in discomfort.

Maybe it was clear to Aina that there was still a flame in both girls hearts. Even if Nanaka had crossed the line with her.

Later, they all left the changing room and went to the practice room, were a lot of people waited for them.

The girls entered shyly, feeling that maybe they had the wrong room. But it didn't make sense since the Chief and his assistants were there, the Lead teacher with her fellow choreographers, and that there wasn't any other idol group to use the room but them, so it must be theirs.

The room's walls were lined with chairs and tables with computers on them, some tables aligned in the center with chairs, cameras, props, and people.

A lot of people.

"Girls! Please! Good morning!" greeted the Chief in his a harsh tone.

The girls entered the room shyly, bowing and standing in front of the Chief.

He extended his arm in a sign for them to take a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

They did, still shyly, feeling every pair of eyes on them.

It was weird that if today the practice should start, the room was laid in that way.

And who the hell were all these people?!

"Morning once again, I hope you have rested well," started the Chief, "Starting from now, your practices will start, and trust me, every second you might have to chill out or to rest will be golden..."

The girls nodded, mostly as a reflex.

"Good," said the Chief and took out his folder, he cleared his throat.

Tension could be felt in the room.

"The reason why the room is arranged like this is that today we will review your events; the 'Mini Live' on December 27th and your First Love Live, which will be held on February 25th and 26th. Two days!"

Every member could be heard gulping hard and dry in their seats.

"So, all these people around are the Staff who will be joining us in this incredible journey, please let's get along!" said the Chief loudly, and everyone in the room bowed politely, even the members, murmuring the words "Please we are under your care".

"Ok, first thing first!" said The Chief, everyone in the room fell silent, "I want to congratulate our next Center, for 'Third Single', 'Matsuura Kanan-san'" he said while presenting Nanaka at her seat, she couldn't help but make a wide and proud smile.

The Chief started to clap, as everyone else; Nanaka bowed politely saying thanks to everybody.

She couldn't help but share some glances with Shuka, who smiled at her wide and proud.

Nanaka could have ended in tears once again about everyone in the room clapping for her; remembering that one year ago she was in a similar room receiving the news that she had failed once again at portraying Kanan and she was last at the poll. Now she won it, and had been elected as the new Center.

She wanted to cry from joy, so it wouldn't be a lie to say that Nanaka's eyes welled in tears at that moment.

"Well, who could have thought it, right?" said the Chief stopping his claps, "From last to first! Good job Suwa-san"

"Thank you, I'll do my best as Center!" said Nanaka softly, but with determination.

"You will do it great!" said Shuka with confidence while both of them shared some lovely smiles.

"You bet!" Interrupted the Chief, "First let's talk about that," he looked at his folder, "Third Single will consist in four songs and three dramas, plus the PV; the name of the Single is still in development, and further details will be announced on the 'Mini Live', look forward to it."

"Yes!" shouted all the girls.

"Right now we need to finish editing the 'Third years' song, _'G Senjou no Cinderella'_ , and that gives us plenty of time to work for the 'Third Single' songs, because the release date is for spring 2017, so we have plenty of time...but don't worry, we will still be working on recording a few more songs...remember that we are releasing one song per Blu-ray" finished the Chief turning the page on his folder.

"That's the news with the music department; next is...Oh, Yes! I want to congratulate 'Sakurauchi Riko-chan' for winning the SevenEleven image girl!" he said looking up for Rikako.

Everybody clapped while she shyly bowed and thanked everyone.

"The winner will have a special illustration and a special photo shoot," he said looking again in his folder, "this reminds me that on the next issue of the magazine another poll will be held to determine the next cover..."

"Geez!" snapped King annoyedly.

"It's all about the polls." murmured Aikyan towards King.

But the Chief just ignored them.

"Now, let's get into it," said the Chief in his harsh tone, turning the page once again, "first the 'Mini Live'" he said and if it was a cue, his assistants came in with a big piece of stationary and left it on top of the table for everyone to see.

"Wow, what's this...?" asked Aikyan astonished.

"It's big..." said Anchan with surprise.

Nanaka paid attention. To her luck, the big stationary was facing her, so she could have a very good look at it. The big piece of paper would easily measure 1.5 meters.

It was the 'Mini Live' setlist and script.

On top of the big sheet, there were small pieces of paper in a row with the name of the songs, the track number, who was going to perform it, and the designated MCs and VTR interventions.

The girls were speechless.

"Are those post-its?" asked Aiai.

"Looks like..." said King trying to touch one, but the Chief gave her a deadly glance.

"Ok, I know this might be new to most of you; this is the script or schedule of the show..." started the Chief, "Due to your last performances being short, just three-point five songs at all, there was no use in doing this kind of thing...for the 'Mini Live' is not that necessary because you would be singing and dancing seven-point five songs...but since this 'Mini Live' is kind of a rehearsal for your First Live, we need to do it as if it was the big deal..."

The girls nodded.

"Ok, first, this thing serves as a guide for everyone in the crew to know what to do, which songs you guys are signing, when, who is signing it...this paper will be hung in the rehearsal room and travels with the crew, to later be hung in the backstage; this is the holy bible of the show...once this is set, it can't be changed...understood?" finished the Chief looking at the girls, they nodded.

"Well, since the 'Mini Live' is still a short show, production got into the trouble to designing the setlist; for the First Live we will do it together." said the Chief smiling nicely.

"How does it work?" asked Anchan.

"We will be designing the show?" asked Arisa softly and incredulously.

"Well, not completely, but assured, we will take your opinions into it...it's your show after all..." said The Chief giving his folder to one of the assistants.

"Ok, listen up," he started again, and with a pen started to point out the little papers on top of the big stationery, "of course, the title of the show, the venue, and the dates go on the top." he pointed them.

"The little papers on the left are instructions for the staff in every track," he continued and pointed the smaller papers on the left, "the next paper is in white, it's the number of the track, in this case, 'M0'," he pointed at that paper, "then the name of the action, in this case, it's the opening VTR, that's why its color is orange, but if you see below this one, it's in white, 'M1' and the name of the action is _'Aozora Jumping Heart (TV Size)'_ , meaning that this is the first song of the setlist" he said pointing out the white paper with the name of the song.

The girls nodded.

"So, as you can see, we have already designed the setlist because it's quite simple, but for the First Live it's not going to be that easy since there's a number of songs you need to perform, but you can't do it in a single day...but let's finish with this..." he said bringing his pen out once again.

"First is going to be _'Aozora Jumping Heart'_ , then _'Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai'_ , _'Aqours_ _HEROES'_ , MC1 for introductions, _'Mattete Ai no Uta'_ , _'Pops heart de Odorun damon!','Humming Friend'_ , MC2, designed as the announcement MC, and finally _'Seinaru Hi no Inori'_ and _'Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru Kai?,_ and final MC3, the closing..." finished the Chief putting his pen away.

"Awesome..." said Aikyan nodding.

All the girls were mostly nodding.

"Actually this is pretty simple and very easy since there are few songs and just three MCs... The papers are like post-its in case we need to move something..." said The Chief with a smug face.

"Any questions?"

Shuka raised her hand.

"Yes Saito-san?" called The Chief.

"I see that basically this 'Mini Live' is mostly First and Second Single's songs...But...why isn't _'Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM'_ in the setlist?!" asked Shuka outraged.

Nanaka deadpanned, once again Shuka complaining about her song not being sung.

"Again with this?" asked King.

"Shuka, really?" complained Aikyan.

The Chief rubbed his temples.

"What?" asked Shuka looking at all the girls, "It's been a year since I won the Center and I haven't had the chance to sing it yet! Here we are singing the B-sides song of the Single, but NOT the main song?! Really? Is this a joke?"

"Calm down..." said Anchan.

"Well, we aren't even signing the opening in its full size either..." said Arisa thoughtfully.

"That's true..." snapped Aiai.

"Osuwa, being the Center isn't that great...a year will pass before you can sign it!" said Shuka now mad, Nanaka smiled at her nonchalantly, Shuka and her tantrums...

"Maybe Suwawa will sing her Single before you in the First Live..." teased King.

"Eh?! No way! I refuse! My Center came first!" retorted Shuka towards King.

"That's not going to happen because 'Third Single' is out in Spring..." said Nanaka dryly, leashing Shuka up.

Shuka closed her lips tightly.

"That's right..." interrupted The Chief, "Don't worry about 'Third Single', you will have more Lives to perform it; the opening in its full version as the Second Single were being saved for the First Live... take in mind that after your First Live you are not going to stop performing until the contract ends..."

The girls made a heavy silence.

Maybe all the girls realized that this time before the Live was the last "free" time they would have.

The members looked in deep sadness and concern about that. Having a Live after a Live, plus all the other stuff the Franchise demanded was like taking away their youth.

The Chief's gaze softened a bit.

"Girls, as the Chief who saw your predecessor doing this same thing… my advice is to take it all in, to enjoy at the fullest…time flies like an arrow when you are having a good time and you surely will, so take it, enjoy the ride, because in no time, you will realize that five years are gone, and you might have wasted them…" he ended with a sweet tone.

Sometimes the girls just forgot that the Chief was a nice man looking after them.

They shared a smile with him.

"Ok, back to the 'Mini Live'; we will start practicing the songs for the Christmas Single and the ones for the Second Single, because those are new to all of you…" he was saying, then he looked at Shuka, "No, we are not practicing the Second Single yet…"

Shuka pouted.

"The outfits for this Live will be a cute Christmas theme one, but talking with costume production, we determined that a change of outfit would look good somewhere in the show…but since we don't have too much time it needs to be an easy outfit to remove…"

"And which one would be the other one?" asked Anchan.

"' _Aojamp'_ probably…" said the Chief, "We don't want to spoil the people for the First Live; the Christmas outfits are because we are promoting the Christmas Single, so it makes sense… It's enough spoilers doing two songs from the Second Single…"

"Then why not just save those songs for the First Live too?" asked Arisa with real concern.

The Chief looked at her with a frown; once again he was being questioned.

"Well, if we take out those songs, the setlist would be just five-point five songs…and that's not much as a change from what you have done so far… remember that this is a small practice for your First Live…it needs to have more songs, more MCs and outfit changes, otherwise this is pointless…" he said.

The girls nodded.

"Ok, with that said….the only thing I need to add about the Christmas Single, is that we will be holding a campaign to promote the Single in Odaiba's Venus Fort in Tokyo; we will display a special 'Aqours Christmas Tree' commemorating the CD's release, it will be there from November 23rd till December 26th, we will be shooting some short advertising ads with you as soon the Tree is up, but if you can go in your spare time it would be wonderful too…" he finished saying and turned the page in his folder.

The girls said a unison "ooh!" and shared some thoughts.

"It would be nice to go and see it!" said Aikyan.

"We should all go together!"" said King.

"Eh? The nine of us?" asked Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"That would be troublesome…" added Rikako.

Nanaka nodded.

Venus Fort was a Shopping mall in Odaiba, and it's not particularly big.

How many fans would be there to see the Tree? Just imagining being there as the nine members to watch the tree with the fans without bodyguards or some protection would be indeed troublesome, not to mention even dangerous.

As an Artist, they had to respect and love the fans, but also fear of them.  
They could be savages sometimes.

"Yeah, I think the nine members going isn't a good idea," said the Chief, "maybe you should try to go in trios or pairs?…"

"It would be nice for a date!" said Shuka with a lovely tone.

Of course, that statement earned her some glances, and later those gazes went to Nanaka.

All the members smiled at them, assuming that the happy couple would have a nice and lovely date on the Aqours' tree.

Nanaka and Shuka shared some gazes.

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red, but soon her attention went to an uncomfortable Aina by her side, who cleared her throat.

"That's why I don't want to leave clothes at your place…" whispered Aina, Nanaka raised her eyebrows in sadness.

But she couldn't pay her more attention, because the Chief removed the big stationery from the table with one of her assistants, for the other one to put up an even bigger one.

"Wow…this is bigger…" said Aikyan surprised.

"I know you like it bigger…" quoted King.

But the giggles were cut off by the Chief.

"This! Is your First Live bible…"he said arranging the paper. Of course, the paper was blank.

"And…there's nothing on it!" said Aiai loud, the girls giggled.

"Of course, we are now going to set the tracks with you …" said the Chief with a harsh tone.

The Creepy assistant came with a box with papers inside, she left it on the table.

"Here are the songs that Production determined for the Live…" said The Chief showing the box, "You need to sing twenty-three songs within the two days…"

"What?!" almost all the girls snapped.

"Wow wow…" said Aina in her seat grabbing her cheeks.

"That's the normal setlist in a Live…" said the Chief, "So you need to choose wisely…"

"Ok, this is a challenge…" said Anchan standing up and having a better look in the box.

"We can do it…right?" said Arisa standing up too.

As if it was on cue, the rest of the members stood up too, nodding.

Somehow, accepting this challenge.

"Perfect, let's begin then…" said the Chief and grabbed some of the papers from the box.

"Excuse me, I have a question…" said Rikako softly raising her hand.

"Yes?" asked the Chief.

"Why are we doing this now if we need to focus on the 'Mini Live' first?" asked Rikako with a shy voice, it made the whole room silent.

Nanaka turned around to see the Staff's faces, of course, it made sense to ask that, why were all these people there if they were still brainstorming the setlist…

"Good question…" said The Chief and started passing some of the papers to the girls, "We can't start producing if we don't know what to produce…"

"Eh?… I thought that was why we had been waiting till now to start practicing…" quoted Aina, "Because the staff was setting things?"

"Partly…" said The Chief, searching for other papers in the box, "Mostly it was setting the songs, budget, venue…logistics…but, now what we needed to settle…"

The girls looked at each other clueless.

"Setting the setlist, our costume department can start doing the outfits, by setting the setlist the audiovisual department can start making the VTR intermissions, by setting the setlist our choreographers can schedule your dance rehearsals, by setting the setlist the illumination crew can work on the stage settings, etc…" said The Chief with his hands on his hips.

The girls did a soft "ohhh".

"We know that the Venue is Yokohama Arena, and we determined that the stage will consist in two stages; a big one and circular one on the middle of the venue." continued The Chief with a smug face; the girls made some "o" mouth shape.

"So, I guess it made sense if we started with ' _Aozora Jumping Heart'_ right?"

The girls blinked fast, trying to come back to Earth.

"Yes yes…" said "First Years".

"Full version?" asked Aina.

"Full version!" said The Chief; instantly, Anchan started to search for the paper with the song.

"Yes, but first," said The Chief searching for another paper in the box, "the VTR intro…"

And with that, The Chief pasted an orange paper with the tag "OPENING VTR" with a small one on its left with "M0".

Under that one he pasted "M1", and Anchan pasted the white paper with the tag _"Aozora Jumping Heart"_.

The girls made some sound of joy. They were actually creating their Live.

"Ok, which one's next?" asked The Chief.

 _"Koi aqua!_ " shouted Shuka with the song tag, "Please please! It's time!"

The girls laughed at her while the Chief giggled; Shuka had been complaining about not having sung and danced her Center song, so it made sense.

"Everybody agrees?" asked The Chief, and the girls nodded with confidence.

"Please give the child what she wants!" snapped Aikyan.

"Yes please!" quoted King.

The Chief pasted the paper "M2", and Shuka pasted the " _Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM_ ".

For no reason, the girls started to clap.

Maybe it was because finally, Shuka would be able to have her song. After a year.

"Ok, I believe you will need a break after two tiresome songs, so here goes the first MC with the introductions." said the Chief and pasted a green paper with "MC1".

"Here you will do your call and responses…have some water, and those things…" he finished.

"Yes, good idea…" said Shuka looking at Nanaka; maybe because Nanaka was pale and already tired just from thinking about singing those two songs that were indeed fast.

"Ok, next?" asked the Chief.

The girls started to look at the papers The Chief gave them with the possible songs and started to discuss.

Anchan wanted to do some CYaRon! songs; "First years" asked why " _Waku waku week_ " wasn't in the papers, Arisa wanted to sing " _Humming Friend_ ", Rikako suggested songs from the Anime, Shuka was still jumping about singing her song, Aina wanted to sing a song that wasn't on the papers, and Nanaka was still in shock.

"Maybe one that isn't that tiresome?" suggested Nanaka softly.

" _'Aqours_ _HEROES'_?" suggested Aikyan.

"What?….that's really fast!" said Aina; Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"Yes, but, we need to hype up the crowd!" said Aikyan with the tag in her hands.

"But maybe we need to calm them down a bit…" said Arisa with the _"Humming Friend"_ tag in hers.

"We will be coming from the MC so it can be a fast one…" said King.

"Why not both?" suggested Rikako.

"Eh? How can we sing both songs?" asked Aiai.

"Not on the same day! Duh!" said Rikako.

The Chief giggled.

"We can sign one on day 1, and the other one at day 2, right?" asked Rikako towards The Chief.

"That's correct!" he said.

They shared some looks and smiled.

They determined that _"Aqours_ _HEROES'_ would be in Day 1, and _"Humming Friend"_ in Day 2.

The Creepy assistant took out a blue sharpie and colored _"Aqours_ _HEROES'_ with blue and a small paper at its side with "DAY 1" written on it, while _"Humming Friend"_ was colored with a red sharpie and another small paper with "DAY 2".

"Good, feels like the first hour of the Live is complete…" said The Chief.

"The first?!" snapped the girls looking astonished at the paper.

"But…those are just three songs?!" said Anchan.

"Yes, but with the first MC you will have like twenty minutes off…" said the Chief.

The girls did a soft "oh" and looked at each other.

Nanaka paid attention to the surrounding staff around, they were all taking notes.

"Here you will need a break…" said the Chief, "May I suggest the first outfit change here?"

All the girls nodded. In the end, he was the experienced one.

"Also, it would make sense if we build the Live towards the Anime, what do you think?" asked the Chief.

Nanaka deadpanned.

It made sense that Production had determinate that already, but he was playing dumb and made the girls believe that they were actually building their own Live. Maybe some songs, but not all of them.

"Yes, we can't sing just the Singles" said Anchan.

"We should do it chronologically…" said Arisa.

"Good, we can support this with some Anime VTR…you know, for the intermissions." said the Chief taking notes and then looked to some of his staff, maybe for the audiovisual department to start taking notes.

"Chronologically….that means…" was saying Shuka.

"' _Kimeta yo Hand in Hand_ ' right?" asked Rikako.

"Or _'Daisuki dattara Daijoubu'_ " added Anchan.

"We should do both!" said Shuka happily.

"But those are 'Second-years' songs…" said King.

"Duh, of course, they are!" said Shuka taking the tags.

"Why is it that they have a 'Year song' and the rest of us don't?" asked King; Aiai and Aikyan seconded that concern.

The Chief pasted the "M4" and "M5" under the orange tag of "VTR2 INTERMISSION" and looked at "First years".

Arisa, Aina, and Nanaka shared some glances. Their "Third-year" song wasn't ready yet, and actually it would be featured in the Blu-ray that was to be released on January 27th. One month before the Live. The schedule was tight. But for "First years", _'Waku Waku Week'_ would release on November 25, that month.

There was deep silence in the room.

Once again, production was benefiting "Second years".

The Chief took out two little papers from the box and pasted them beside the 2 tags of the "Second years" songs. The tag was "SECOND YEARS".

The girls felt how the Chief actually ignored "First years" complaint. That wasn't new anymore, and there was no point in getting into that discussion.

"It's not used for the scrip; 'Second years' sing those songs in the Anime and we are doing this chronologically…" said Arisa trying to smooth the environment.

"Ok, but two songs?…" asked King.

"Leave it…" said Arisa softly.

"We should do an MC here." interrupted Anchan.

"Why?" asked Shuka.

"I don't know…it feels like here we will need a break if we want to sing another song…" said Anchan looking at The Chief.

"Feels like two songs in a row and then a break is good timing…" said Rikako.

The girls nodded.

"Then you should be in charge of that MC." said The Chief.

Anchan nodded and took an MC tag from the box and pasted it. Then The Chief pasted another "SECOND YEARS" tag beside it.

"Then—" tried The Chief.

 _"'Yume de Yozora o Terashitai'! "_ snapped King with the tag in her hands.

"'First years' and 'Second years" song…" said the Chief.

Arisa, Aina, and Nanaka shared some looks of discomfort.

Of course, for one hour of the show they would be out for some mimosas while the rest performed.

They finished pasting the papers when Arisa made her intervention.

"What about the Subunits?" asked Arisa with the "AZALEA" tag in her hands.

"Yes! We should totally sing Subunit songs!" said Anchan.

"But what about the 'chronological' thing?" asked King.

All the girls shard some looks.

"Maybe we can 'take a break' from that…? I mean…" said Arisa looking at Aina and Nanaka, "We 'Third years" will be out of scene for almost an hour, what should we do in that time?"

"Chill out!" said King in a teasing tone.

"Not funny, the same way you were complaining about 'Second years', we are the most affected ones," said Arisa pointing at Aina and Nanaka, "We don't sing in the anime till _'Mijuku DREAMER'"_

"But that's the next song!" said Aikyan.

"But that is what everybody would be expecting!" said Arisa sharply.

"Right, they don't expect Subunits!" said Aina.

"Ohhhh right! The surprise factor!" snapped Anchan.

"Excellent!" said The Chief.

They searched for the Subunit tags in the box.

The Chief pasted an orange tag with "VTR3 INTERMISION" under the "First and Second years" song.

"You will need time to change your outfits…" said The Chief; the girls smiled at him.

"Ok…which Subunit should go first?" asked Anchan shyly.

All the girls looked at her with a deadpan expression.

It was pretty obvious which one, but before the members started discussing it, The Chief spoke.

"CYaRon! should be first, since it's Subunit A…" he said taking notes.

Of course, King, Arisa, Aikyan, and Aina snapped in discomfort.

"Wouldn't it be a little bit tight for changing?…" asked Shuka shyly.

"You bare it!" said King with bitterness.

"You wanted to sing 'Second-year' songs? Then suck it up" quoted Aikyan.

"Wow, girls!" said Rikako surprised.

Nanaka made a bitter expression; the Unit seemed frail on this topic.

She looked at Aina who was amusedly watching all this.

Arisa was trying hard to make AZALEA go first, while Aikyan complained too.

"Girls! CYaRon! is going first, there's not much to discuss here…" said The Chief and nodded for Anchan to stick her papers.

"Well, since there are only two songs per subunit…" sighed Arisa.

"See it this way, we will have plenty of time to change…" quoted Nanaka sticking her papers.

So, "M7" and "M8" were CYaRon!'s songs, with an MC between them; later "M9" and "M10" were AZALEA's with their respective MC, and finally, "M11" and "M12" was Guilty Kiss' with its MC.

The Subunit portion of the show was closed by "VTR 4 INTERMISION".

"Now we can continue the chronological thing?" asked Aina.

"Should be…" said Arisa with the " _Mijuku DREAMER"_ tag in her hands.

"That's the 'M13'…" said Nanaka softly, realizing that they were on the 13th song of the night.

"After that…was…oh, yes, _'Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare'"_ said Anchan with that tag in her hands, waiting for Arisa to stick the previous paper.

"Eh?… Are we performing that?" asked Rikako amused.

"Ah? Why not?…" asked Anchan still holding to the tags.

"I…'Riko-chan' doesn't perform in that…" said Rikako shyly.

"Well, neither 'First years' or 'Third years' in the 'Second years' song, but you did it anyway!" said King with a smug face.

"You are being childish Kanako." scolded Arisa.

Everybody stood still in their spots, like trying to figure out what to do.

The Chief pasted the "M14" paper and looked at the girls.

"What is it?… You don't want to do it?" asked Anchan.

"Do what? I don't perform in that song…" said Rikako sadly, "And I would like to perform with all of you…"

"But 'Riko-chan' doesn't sing in it…" said Shuka with sadness.

"It's an eight-person song…" quoted Aiai.

"No, you are wrong…" said Anchan looking at Rikako and tightening on the tag, "'Riko-chan' was there…our feelings were there, the nine of us…"

Rikako smiled at her.

But that didn't change the fact that Riko didn't sing in that song.

The Chief looked at the girls, then he looked at his staff. All nodded.

"You can perform with them…" said The Chief; all the girls looked at him.

"How?!" asked Anchan.

"Yes, how?" asked Rikako eagerly.

"Well, 'Riko-chan' performed with the rest of the members….by playing the piano," he said.

The girls made an "oh" sound.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Could Production actually ask Rikako to play the piano as Riko did?

She looked at Rikako with a sad expression.

They could.

If they asked Nanaka to do a leapfrog -but Shuka did it for her- they could possibly ask Rikako to play the piano.

"Play the piano?" asked Rikako astonished.

"Yes, in the back, a big piano, just like the Anime, you know, pushing the performance forward!" said The Chief with confidence.

"But…eh—" tried Rikako.

"Play for real?!" asked Arisa also surprised.

"We can't do playback…" said The Chief.

"But…I don't know how to play the piano…" said Rikako softly.

"Well, then you don't perform—"

"But I want to!" snapped Rikako.

The room became silent.

The Chief sighed.

"The truth is that this song MUST be on the setlist, we need to perform it…with or without you…and it would be a really nice touch if you stepped into the stage with the piano." said the Chief.

Nanaka looked at Rikako: she was afraid of course, then she looked at the Staff.

This wasn't new for any of them. They all knew that Rikako needed to perform with the piano.

Whether she liked it or not.

Period.

"Please let me do it!" said Rikako with confidence.

"Will you be ok? You don't know how to play the piano!" said Anchan worried, still with the tag in her hands, as if she stuck it into the schedule it would set the song in stone.

"Maybe— why not let Osuwa do it!" suggested Shuka looking at Nanaka; she opened her eyes wide.

"What?" asked Nanaka off guard.

"You know how to play the piano! You can play it." continued Shuka; all the members did some weird faces, that actually was a terrible idea.

"Shuka, I can't do that, whether I like the idea of saving Rikako from doing this," said Nanaka now looking at Rikako, "I'm afraid this is not like the Leapfrog, I just can't take her place...in the Anime 'Kanan' sings and dance with everybody..."

"That's correct...or Aida-san plays it, or she is out of the performance" sentenced The Chief.

All the girls looked at each other with worried faces.

Throwing Rikako to the lions was a wild move.

"You know, being left out isn't that terrible..." said King with an apologetic smile.

"Shut it. King, she is a 'Second year', she doesn't know what it is to be left out." mocked Aikyan.

Nanaka frowned; this was actually the frailty that couldn't be shown in moments like that.

Rikako was having a hard time. Of course, she wanted to perform with everyone, even if that meant playing the freaking piano. She needed encouragement, not mockery.

"Rikako, it's ok," said Nanaka softly, "I... I play the piano, I can help you...I know it's different to know piano than to teach it, but I can help you…"

"Oh, Osuwa..." said Shuka softly.

"Really?" asked Rikako.

"If this is something you want to do, then do it, we will support you." said Nanaka in her soft tone.

"Right, we should be there. The nine of us." said Aina with her cheerful tone.

"Of course, Aida-san isn't going to be alone...we will ask for a good piano teacher for you to learn the song; you will have three months to learn it." said The Chief.

"Three months?!" snapped the members, but Nanaka just hummed.

That was the same time they had to practice for the Live.

And Nanaka knew piano, and actually it was one of her specialties, she knew that 3 months to learn and master a song wasn't enough.

And she needed to perform it, in the Yokohama Arena.

Full house.

 _God save her soul..._

"So, is everyone on board for this?" asked The Chief.

All the girls looked at Rikako, she nodded with determination.

And Anchan pasted the _'Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare'_ tag on the paper.

There was a silence which lasted for a minute; maybe if Rikako wanted to take that back, but it was she who spoke;

"I guess, after that, an MC would be nice, right?" she asked; Anchan nodded and took a green paper with "MC2" from the box and pasted it under.

"Ok, which song next?..." asked Arisa.

"Chronologically it would be _'Mirai Ticket'_ , right?" asked Aina looking over the papers.

"We have..." started Anchan counting the papers, "eight songs left in the tags"

"You can't sing them all in one day." said the Chief.

"I feel like we could recreate the Anime theatrical act they did before performing _Mirai Ticket'_ , it would be like the cherry on top..." said Anchan with a shy smile.

"Eh? Really..." asked Nanaka.

"That's not usual..." said Arisa in deep thought.

"Why do you want to do that Anchan?" asked Rikako, "We are not stage actresses..."

"What are you saying, of course, we are..." said Arisa with confidence.

"We will go up to that stage and perform as 'Aqours', the characters...that's what a stage actress does!" said Anchan with confidence.

Of course, for Arisa and Anchan interpreting some role on a stage was easy, they had done it before, actually, both of them did it frequently, but the rest of them?

Nanaka for sure was a _Seiyuu,_ she was an actress, but a voice actress.

"Eh...I'm not sure..." said Nanaka shyly.

"That means that we need to memorize the Anime's script?" asked Aina.

"Of course…" said Aiai with fear.

"We can't read...geez," quoted Aikyan.

"Of course we can't, but...it would be nice!" said Anchan eagerly.

"Jesus..." said Rikako softly, feeling overwhelmed. Maybe she was still swallowing the piano thing.

"Guys, I think it's a good idea to recreate the Anime musical interpretation; it would convey our feelings, that part is really powerful in the Anime and I believe it can convey our feelings on it...in the end, it's not that different from us..." insisted Anchan.

"I guess your right..." said Arisa softly, "Nine girls in a forgotten town, where no one gave a crap about it, they wanted to shine, they wanted to save the school, they wanted to step out of a shadow..."

"A big shadow..." quoted Aikyan; Arisa nodded.

"It's us, it's our story! We need to do it!" said Anchan with her leader tone, then turned towards The Chief, "Chief, we need to do it! Can we do it?!"

The Chief blinked a few times astonished about what had just happened.

"Eh...yeah...if everyone agrees..." he said and looked towards the girls and then the Staff; everybody nodded.

"Well, certainly this is something that your predecessors didn't do..." he made some movements for the creepy assistant.

"Ok, but before singing _'Mirai Ticket'_ , there's time for one more song ..." he said looking at his folder and doing some math with his fingers, "so you need to choose another song..."

"Eh? Another?" said Anchan with the " _Mirai Ticket"_ tag in her hands.

Aina took some of the tags in her hands.

"Well, the last Anime insert song was _"Mirai Ticket",_ besides the ending… I guess it will be one of the last songs right?So, I guess we need to choose one of the Singles?" said Aina looking at the tags.

"' _Step ZERO to ONE'_ is for the Encore," said The Chief, while he received a blank piece of paper from the Creepy assistant.

"Ohh" said the girls; Aina discarded one of the tags.

"That leaves us with; _'Mattete Ai no Uta', 'Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo', 'Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?'_ , _'Pops heart de Odorun damon!_ ' ' _Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo'_ and _'Yume Kataru yori Yume Utao'"_ said Aina reading the tags.

The girls were left in deep thought.

"Ok, it's done," said The Chief, who had just finished writing "EPISODE 13 THEATRICAL INTERMISSION" on the paper the creepy assistant gave him.

"So, have you decided yet?" he asked and pasted the little paper of "M15" below the "MC2".

The girls looked at each other.

"I think _'Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?'_ should be after _'Mirai Ticket'_ " said Anchan, the girls nodded.

Aina took that tag away.

"It could be _'Pops'_?" asked Aikyan, but it felt weird to the members.

"Something softer; _'Mattete Ai no Uta'"_ suggested Nanaka.

"You just want to sing slow songs..." said King towards Nanaka.

"King, at that point of the Live I would be lucky to still be standing...we are in the fifteenth song!" said Nanaka amused but afraid; the girls giggled, that was true.

"What about _'Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo'_ , is not a fast-fast song like _'Pops'"_ suggestedAiai.

"Both songs seem like good options..." said Anchan.

"Why not _'Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo'_ , it's not that fast and it's good!" said Aina with a goofy face.

The girls gave her a discomfort face.

"You just want to sing your _Enka_ stuff!" said Aikyan mockingly.

"Eh?! But it's a good song!" retorted Aina.

"It feels mostly for a _Matsuri,_ doesn't it?" giggled Anchan.

"I have the feeling that that song isn't going to fit in this Live... Am I right?" asked Arisa to The Chief.

"Well..." The Chief scratched his cheek, "Since you want to do this theatrical thing, I'm afraid you need to drop one song...otherwise, we will be tight on time..."

"Ohh" said the girls.

"In that case, _'Pika Ondo'_ could be out of the setlist if no one is comfortable singing it" he said.

"It's a shame..." said Aina dropping the tag.

"On day one let's do _'Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo',_ and on day two _'Mattete Ai no Uta'_ " suggested Aiai, the girls nodded to each other.

"Ok, let's do that..." said Anchan and started pasting the tags.

The Creepy assistant painted the tags with the respective colors for the day.

Later, the Chief pasted an orange paper with "VTR 4".

"You will need to change outfits here if you want to do the theatrical thing, you must be with the _'Mirai Ticket_ ' outfit, that, I assure you..." he said.

Then he pasted the paper with the "EPISODE 13 THEATRICAL INTERMISSION" and below that, the "M16" with the tag for _'Mirai Ticket'_.

He held still.

"Inami san, you know how to connect this song with the First Single?" he asked.

"Eh? I don't know, maybe saying the last sentences of the Anime? That's how I feel that _'Kimikokoro'_ , should be the next song..." said Anchan shyly.

"Ok..." said the Chief, and with quick movements grabbed another blank paper and wrote "INAMI-SAN MC".

Then he pasted it below the song tag. The Creepy assistant took out a green sharpie and started painting that tag.

He pasted the "M16" tag and Anchan pasted the _'Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?'_ tag.

"Ok, now it shouldn't be that difficult." said the Chief, who grabbed an orange tag with the word "ENCORE".

"Three more songs, the last one should be _'Step! ZERO to ONE'_ , and it's the name of the Live, that's why it's the last..."

The girls said "yes" in unison.

So the order was pretty clear.

They opened the encore with _"Pops heart de Odorun damon!",_ followed by _"Yume Kataru yori Yume Utao"_ , and ended the Live with _"Step! ZERO to ONE"._

Anchan pasted the last tag.

The "ENDING" one.

The Chief smiled proudly at it and made signs for the assistants to hang it on the wall.  
While the assistants were hanging the paper, The Chief looked at the girls;

"Ok! We are set...just for the record, I'm giving you notice that your First Love Live will be recorded, so don't screw it up! Because we have plans to do a beautiful Blu-ray and DVD with the two days shows! Also, we will screen it nationwide as Live Viewing! Isn't great?" he said with a big smile; the girls were lucky if they just blinked.

"Ah, don't make such a face; we are making a 'Behind the scenes' too...so I need you to be your funny selves twenty-four seven while rehearsing or while being backstage! Please look forward to our crew of cameramen!" he ended with his smile and waved to a group of people in one of the corners of the room.

"Eh?!" snapped almost all the girls and then looked at each other.

"What? What you do behind the scenes is interesting for the fans... I'm counting on all of you!" he said, then fixed his sight on Nanaka and Aina, "You get it?"

Aina smiled wide while Nanaka frowned.  
That meant that they needed to act even behind the real cameras.

When the big piece of paper was hung there with all its glory and colors, the girls walked towards that wall and froze in their spots.

Cold sweat ran from their spines and they were left speechless.

Somehow their First Love Live took shape and it was there, looking back at them.

That was their goal. Accomplishing THAT setlist.

"Ok people, listen up..." said The Chief, this time the girls weren't alone, all the staff was behind them looking at the paper as well, like them.

"This is our goal now! This is your first step, your zero-step to ONE!" he said pointing at the hanging paper.

"Not only for the Aqours' members, but the Sunshine crew! We need to make this thing happen, let's take them out of the shadows, we need to support each other, support the members! They are our priority! If they succeed we succeed with them! This Live needs to be great! We are expecting to fill Yokohama Arena, and we are not going to disappoint! Am I clear?!" he shouted.

The room said a big "Yes!".

"Let's do our best!" he said and the room answered again with a loud "Yes!".

Then everybody clapped.

The Chief started to give orders to his staff; now with the "Bible of the Live" set, all the departments could start working.

The girls stood a bit longer looking at it.

It was true that the songs were somewhat set by Production because there weren't more songs to sing but those, but they had made that "Bible", that guide. And it had the form of their First Live.

"You heard him..." said Anchan looking at the paper, "This, is our goal, our first step, and it's looking back at us..."

"We need to take that step..." said Arisa with confidence.

"I'm excited but terrified..." said Aiai.

"Twenty-two songs..." quoted Nanaka with fear in her voice.

"We will be alright..." said Shuka by her side and held her hand.

Anchan looked at that and instinctively held Rikako's hand, who held Arisa's, and so on until all the members held hands.

They giggled while looking at each other. Then their gazes came back to the paper.

"We will be alright because there are nine of us..." said Anchan softly.

"We will have fun!" said King.

"Yes, we always do!" said Aikyan.

"And we will succeed..." quoted Aina.

"Together, our feelings as one." finished Rikako.

The nine members of Aqours bowed that day. They were facing the biggest challenge of their lives and probably of their careers. Facing their First Love Live, taking that step from zero to one, that step to step out of their predecessors' shadow, their chance to shine on their own, as nine, as one.

But first, they needed to succeed in that Mini Live.

.

.

.

Preparing the "Mini Live" was a serious thing, but somehow it wasn't as pressured like thinking about the First Live.  
That thing was scary.

Every time that thought crossed Nanaka's mind, she felt a stomachache, cold sweet, and the terrible thoughts that she could fail, or faint and disappoint.

Practice started and as the Chief said. It started with the songs for the "Mini Live" more than for the First Live; at this point, Nanaka was mentally and physically prepared to endure 7.5 songs. At least she could finish them without fainting, but it was still a long road to have enough endurance to hold on for 13 songs. (putting aside the songs she wasn't part of).

This meant she was halfway to be prepared for the First Live.

The one in some trouble was Rikako; her stubbornness of wanting to stick with the piano idea was giving her a hard time. She had classes while they practiced, but still, she wanted to have a personal teacher so she kept practicing at home.

And of course, this wasn't a child's game, Yokohama Arena wasn't a game.

Nothing in this whole industry it was.

And Nanaka knew it quite well; now as the new Center, she received a lot of new job proposals that she needed to discuss a lot with her manager and agency and needed to somehow squeeze time out from nowhere to manage everything she needed to manage.

Her personal life for example.  
That being that her Aina v/s Shuka situation had had an unexpected twist.

She somehow managed to set things with Aina in a good way; she for sure wasn't leaving clothes at her place, but at least her constant frowning and throat clearing, while Shuka was in the same room, had stopped.

As long as Nanaka kept the lovemaking and the kinky sessions with her, everything was fine for Aina.

She kept saying that she didn't need a label for their _thing._

She had said something like; "Well, I see how you treat her now; as long as Aqours is fine, then I guess we are fine… our love is strong, we don't need a label…and we shouldn't bother Aqours with these foolish things from the Heart, right?"

Indeed. That was a pressure that no one needed, they had enough with practice, recordings, or life itself.

But what Nanaka didn't count on was that Aina was a natural flirt.

And that "our love is strong, we don't need a label" could be used in both ways.

She thought that Aina was being bold and weird to gain her heart, and her heart alone. Her behavior towards her was always so bold and almost pervy, and she thought that once they settled their commitment she would stop doing weird things with other girls.

But no.

What Aina did on her spare time was one thing, (taking pictures with girls, now with her new musical group Queenty...), but another was to start messing around with the members.

Clear proof of this was in the November _Niconama,_ where King hugged Aina while Arisa was reading some letters.

King in her stupidity looked at the camera and said;

"Suwawa are you watching?!" with a smug face.

"Suwawa~" Aina called cutely, also with a wide smile, like knowing that that was wrong.

Later, Arisa came into view, also hugging Aina and calling "Suwawa are you watching?".

Of course, she was watching.

And of course, Arisa was teasing their secret relationship. She knew about the girls' feelings and kept teasing even in Twitter when Nanaka answered with an angry emoji when replying Arisa's tweet about the live broadcast.

Arisa just answered;

 **"U Mad? Hawawawawa"**

And of course, she was mad.

But it served Arisa right when she got to use that colorful Afro and made the fool of herself in that _Niconama_ , but that was beside the point...

Aina was so lovely reckless that her cuteness was easily confused as flirting. And because she was adorable, everybody loved her.

But Nanaka couldn't go and make a jealousy tantrum; that would make her like Shuka, but for sure she would say something about it, and Aina would just low profile it with her cute and shiny eyes.

And everything turned up fine with Aina again.

But Shuka was a piece of art.

It was clear for her that she and Nanaka were done, and that Nanaka now had her attention on other things, like her career -or Aina- or even other members.

It was for her special attention that Nanaka and Anchan became closer too.

And that made her incredibly jealous.

That wasn't new anyway, Nanaka had a close friendship with Anchan; Nanaka never missed one of her plays, she used to go with Shuka, but now that they weren't together it didn't stop her support towards the young leader.

Anchan was always asking her for advice or asking her stuff. But Anchan as the leader should be nice with everybody so it wasn't weird for Nanaka, not even that they went together to the SEGA collab café.

But Shuka got something about it.

Maybe she missed Nanaka too much, but in the _"School idol festival Thanksgiving Festival 2016 ~Osaka~"_ , Shuka came back aiming all the guns and was all "nice" with Nanaka.

Of course, Nanaka knew _her_ kid quite well and knew that these were her attempts to flirt with her.

They indeed were "close" -too much for Aina's taste- from fooling around, taking pictures together, being all touchy, all smiles and lovely. And it couldn't be said that it was all coming from Shuka, Nanaka contributed to all that as well.

For the members, it was the cute couple doing their thing; for Aina, it was a big "what the hell is going on."

Not even a _NanaAinya_ was made.

But Aina knew how to do her job, she was a professional, and she acted almost as if it Shuka was her bestie.

Something like having your friends close, but your enemies closer.

Also, this thing wasn't away from Arisa's diligent lenses. She, being the only one who knew the truth, was constantly bugging Nanaka about it.

But in a good way, it worked for Nanaka to finally trust Arisa and made her, her confidant.

Proof to that was their new back and forth in Twitter, their ice cream "dates", and posing together in pictures.  
That was weird to Aina and Shuka as well.

So it was a estrange end of the month for Nanaka; the month that started somehow perfect turned out being weird-and tiresome- in the end. Aina being absorbed into her infinite jobs and projects; Shuka being awkward towards her once again, but yet, doing her life without Nanaka; and Nanaka trying to keep herself busy to not think about anything else than her career.

With all those weird mood changes, something normal and expected as the weather was necessary; it snowed at the end of the month.

A clear sign that Christmas was coming.

—-**0. December 2016. 0**—

And if was about Christmas, it indeed meant the "December trio".

It was December 9th, the last _Niconama_ for the "shuffled trios" was that day; the full members' broadcasts were expected to start once again in January, though that wasn't certain.

Remembering that this "shuffle" thing had been somehow manipulated by Nanaka for her to end up in the same trio with Shuka, for them a few hours later to breakup in a very dramatic way, feeling that all of Nanaka's efforts had been in vain.

Later she thanked the Gods because they gave them the last _Niconama,_ and that meant that they had 3 months to learn how to survive with each other without taking their eyes out, not that they had ended in bad terms, but the truth was that Nanaka and Shuka were exes, and that label sure had some weight, even if none of the members knew about it.

Or if that Shuka knew that Nanaka was having something with Aina already.

The thought of telling Shuka about it crossed Nanaka's mind a few times, but then she regretted it abruptly, because if she didn't want to tell the members that the _NanaShuka_ was over to prevent the full Unit from breaking down, telling Shuka that now she was with Aina...

... Aqours could end for all she cared.

And they already knew that Aqours should be untouchable. Or at least survive the 'Mini Live' and the First Live first.

But, since Shuka's behavior for the past weeks of being very caring and lovely towards Nanaka, made her come to the Lantis building with another energy.

That day was really cold and snowing; it chilled Nanaka to the bones and gave her a bittersweet feeling that once she ended the broadcast, no one would be waiting for her at home to warm her up.

With a soft sigh, she opened Production's office.

"Afternoon!" said Aiai with her happy tone; her hanger in hand ready to go to the changing room, and to her surprise, Aiai was alone in the room.

Nanaka stopped in her spot and looked at the room from side to side.

"Where's Shuka?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Eh? She didn't come with you…?" said Aiai softly; she turned around and grabbed Nanaka's hanger, of course, it was easy to recognize due to that Nanaka was the only 'Third year' taking part in the _Niconama_. Shuka's hanger was there too and all the uniforms were different.

She gave Nanaka her hanger.

"Thank you— no, she wasn't with me, I was out working..." said Nanaka in her nonchalant tone.

"Oh, I see, is everything ok?" asked Aiai.

Both left Production's office and walked towards the changing room.

"Why should there always be something going on?" asked Nanaka now a bit annoyed.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Aiai.

"You and the rest of the members are always asking if everything is ok with Shuka, it's annoying now..." said Nanaka calmly, trying to not sound mad.

"But, well, is for our concern—"

"No, is not," interrupted Nanaka, "if we don't come together then there must be something? Really? She has a life, so do I; if we are not fucking in the showers anymore it's because you were complaining too much..." finished Nanaka amusedly.

Aiai laughed in her particular squeaky way.

"Ok ok, our bad..." said Aiai now opening the changing room door.

"Indeed! Geez!" said Nanaka walking towards her locker.

"But, you know...it's weird..." continued Aiai.

Nanaka opened her locker with a heavy thump.

 _C'mon, drop the topic already..._

 _I don't want to lie to you Aiai..._

Nanaka just hummed.

"You two used to be over each other all the time...like...like in the thanksgiving thing...it was lovely you know?..." said Aiai.

Nanaka turned slightly to look at Aiai who was taking off her coat; she did the same and started changing into her uniform in silence.

Maybe Aiai would get the message that her silence was gold and it meant that she didn't want to talk.

But of course, this was Aiai.  
A "First year".

"…But yeah, I'm afraid of you two starting doing your weird thing while I'm here…" continued Aiai and giggled.

"Don't worry Aiai, we are not…" said Nanaka in a tired tone.

Aiai giggled.

"I know, you didn't while we were recording the drama track…" she was saying but abruptly stopped.

Of course, this took Nanaka's attention and looked at her, now with the skirt in her hands.

"How did you leash up Shuka with all that _NanaAinya_ thingie?" asked Aiai seriously.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Yes, since they broke up, Nanaka started to be bolder in her _NanaAinya_ thingies, and pictures, and Twitter responses, also being more touchy with the other members, while Shuka needed to stay put, look at this and smile wide about it. She couldn't throw her tantrums, because; one, they weren't a couple anymore, or two, Nanaka needed to do her job and Shuka somehow finally understood that it was something that it needed to be done.

Maybe it was option one.

"Well…I guess, she understood that it was my job?" answered Nanaka putting her skirt on.

"You guess?"

"I don't know…did she tell you something? As CYaRon! members?" asked Nanaka nonchalantly.

"Eh…No, well, we haven't been doing Subunit activities… and she seems a bit off these past weeks…" said Aiai, "That's why I asked you if everything was ok…you two looked distant…but you look so close with Aina…"

"Do you want to ask me something?" cut in Nanaka.

If Aiai wanted to say something it should be said, straight and painfully.

Both locked gazed, serious gazes.

Then Aiai giggled.

"Are you playing both sides?" she asked.

Nanaka raised an eyebrow.

 _Playing both sides?…_

 _What does it mean?…is she actually thinking that I can date both girls?_

"Eh?" said Nanaka clueless.

"Evening!" interrupted Shuka opening the door loudly, "Sorry for the wait!"

Aiai and Nanaka stayed looking at each other with serious faces.

Of course, Nanaka understood, Aiai thought that Nanaka was cheating on Shuka with Aina.

"Eh?…why so serious?" asked Shuka softly, seeing that no one paid her any attention; she walked to the middle of the room towards the classic bench in the middle.

"Evening Shuka…" said Nanaka in her singsong tone and softening her gaze.

Shuka looked adorable.

"Evening Shukashuu!" snapped Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"Look! Production gave me this!" said Shuka with her happy tone; she had her hanger in one hand, but in the other, she had three Christmas capes.

"Eh? What are those?" asked Nanaka walking towards her.

"Today is a Christmas _Niconama!_ So Production determined that we needed to use this on top of the uniform…" said Shuka with her wide smile, "Aren't they cute?"

Nanaka grabbed one of the capes.

Very Santa-like.

"I like it, great idea!" said Aiai taking hers too.

"You need to see the room for the broadcast! The Staff decorated it very festively! there's a tree for us to decorate too!" said Shuka with a grin.

"Oh! You were there?…" asked Aiai trying the cape on.

"Yes, I came early so I helped them to arrange the set…" she said leaving her hanger and taking off her coat, "There are some props too! I think you will like it!"

"Props?" asked Nanaka looking at her cape.

"Yes! We need to be festive," said Shuka nonchalantly.

Nanaka looked at her with discomfort.

"Oh! C'mon Osuwa! You will like it! This broadcast should be fun!" said Shuka still grinning.

"Yes! This will be like having a CYaRon! _Nicomana_ right?!" asked Aiai showing off her cape; Shuka gave her a thumb up.

 _Great, I'm with the loonies…_

 _So I'm the one who needs to bring sanity to this thing…_

 _…_

 _What a bother—_

"Yay…" said Nanaka in particularly dry tone.

She earned the sad gazes of Shuka and Aiai.

"Don't you want to?" asked Shuka with sadness.

"I thought you would be happy having a _Niconama_ with Shukashuu…you know, if it's with her it needs to be messy and noisy!" said Aiai in a mocking tone.

"Yes, with her it's always messy and noisy…" said Nanaka trying to throw the joke back at Aiai.

"OH! Jesus! Stop it! I don't want to know!" snapped Aiai loudly; Shuka was left with an 'o' shape mouth.

After 2 months, all the sexual jokes were somehow forbidden and forgotten. They were Exes, so they should be careful with their words.

Clearly Nanaka didn't think that through.

Shuka gave her a wide smile and could swear she saw a spark in Shuka's eyes.

"Awww you two are just too sweet for me…" said Aiai returning to her locker to finish up with her outfit.

Nanaka and Shuka shared gazes.

It felt like they were together again. It felt good and right.

But no.

 _I'm with Aina now…_

 _Even if she isn't here…_

Nanaka smiled at her and then moved back towards her locker to continue getting ready.

"So, have you heard anything from the travelers?" asked Aiai closing her locker.

"Rikyako sent a picture on the 'Second years' LINE chat, they are having a blast!" said Shuka putting on her skirt.

"Yes, King sent a picture too! I'm envious!" said Aiai squeakily.

Then both looked at Nanaka with eagerness.

"What?…" asked Nanaka.

"Something from Ainya?…" asked Aiai; Shuka made a sad face.

"Eh?…no, she hasn't sent anything to me…" said Nanaka blinking, that wasn't a lie.

Rikako, King and Aina had been chosen to go to Korea for the "COEX SMTOWN" in Seoul. The event was tomorrow, but of course, they had traveled the day before to arrange things; they were even going to record it for a special VTR, so they would be out of the country for a few days.

This was one of the reasons why she was feeling a bit lonely once this broadcast ended; there was no Aina to warm her up back home.

"Oh, really?" asked Aiai with concern.

"Aina isn't really good with media…" said Nanaka, "Actually it's hard for her to upload things to her Twitter…"

"Really?…why?" asked Shuka finishing with her outfit.

"She uses her spare time to play video games or read manga…" said Nanaka in a dry tone.

Aiai and Shuka laughed.

That wasn't a lie either; Aina was a big NERD. The biggest Nerd within "Third Years".

Once she was home she would simply disconnect from reality.

Different thing from when she was at Nanaka's, then she disconnected both from their clothes.

"You must be lonely— oh sorry…" said Aiai shutting her lips tightly; that earned a weird look from Shuka and Nanaka.

"Eh..? Why?" asked Shuka, then she looked at Nanaka with sad eyes.

"Why Am I be lonely?… I have you…" said Nanaka softly and finishing putting on her cape.

Shuka gave her a smile.

"Yeah, my bad…shall we?" said Aiai.

Nanaka and Shuka nodded and walked out of the changing room towards the broadcast room.

As Shuka said, the room was full in Christmas mode.

The table with the Aqours white tablecloth had some Christmas' garlands and one that said: "Merry Christmas" hung towards the cameras.

On the table, there was a white Christmas tree that needed some decorations and some Santa decorations that indeed made the table look smaller and crowded.

There were 3 banners behind, 2 for the Anime and the one in the middle promoted the first Blu-ray release. The 3 had more garlands on them.

"Evening girls!" said The Chief from behind the cameras

The girls bowed shyly and greeted him.

The room was crowded and all the staff was walking/running from one side to the other.

"We are on time right?" asked Aiai dodging someone from the Staff.

"Yes yes, you are on time…" said The Chief, but his sight was stuck on the girls, "You don't look 'Christmas-like' enough."

"Eh? But we are wearing the capes…" said Shuka showing the lovely cute and bothersome capes.

"Yeah…but It's not enough…" said The Chief turning around to grab a big and heavy red and white bag that he put on one of the tables behind the scene.

"Here, look for something else…maybe something for your head?" he said opening the bag, "Maybe you can match with the CD jacket from the Single…there is a lot of stuff here…"

The girls looked at all the props.

Nanaka frowned.

She had to play the fool; seeing who were her companions in arms, she couldn't escape it.

Being the last ones to do the broadcast, she had already seen the other two _Niconamas_ , and she could bet her Sanrio plushie collection that the script would be the same, so she knew that there would be a punishment game at the end of the broadcast and those were the props.

And knowing from CYaRon!'s broadcast, and Aiai plus Shuka, it was probable that she would end up wearing half of that prop bag.

 _God, I hate to lose…_

 _With AZALEA these things don't happen…_

She sighed.

In her Subunit or in "Third years", Arisa and Nanaka gave the note and save the situation. King and Aina tried their best -King more than Aina- but here, Shuka and Aiai were a constant joke.

There was no way Nanaka could save them from themselves.

Nanaka chose a cute and little hat; the less the better.

Shuka chose some deer antler headband; it was bigger than the hat, but it looked cute on Shuka

And Aiai chose a big deer head hat; the bigger the dumbest.

"Now you look better…" said The Chief proudly, "And it matches the CD jacket!"

Shuka was so eager and happy with her deer antlers that she couldn't stop moving her head or to play with them banging in her head, Aiai was equally happy playing with her dear head hat, and Nanaka had a deadpan face.

 _I'm with the loonies…_

The Chief smiled at them with a lot of sympathy...

"So…who's going to be the MC tonight?" he asked looking at the girls.

They shared looks and Nanaka frowned.

The stupid kid, the low energy girl, or the goofing meme.

The options were very poor, to say the least.

"Eh Eh...Furi?" said Shuka not quite convinced.

"Me?!" asked Aiai surprised.

"You are the oldest of us, besides you had your chance with 'First years'...this is not new for ya'..." said Shuka with a nervous tone.

Nanaka just shrugged.

"That's right but...I don't know..." said Aiai looking at The Chief, then she looked at Nanaka, "Maybe you should do it"

"Eh?! Me? No, no, pass..." said Nanaka quickly.

"But Osuwa!" tried Shuka.

"I'm not good with the MC thingie..." Nanaka tried to defend herself, "Too much exposure..."

The Chief crossed his arms in impatience.

"Exposure? Osuwa, ya' are the new Center!" retorted Shuka.

"That's different," said Nanaka dryly.

"Why don't you try to do it Shuka?" said Aiai.

"Eh? Me...? Why...? I'm the youngest..."

"That's irrelevant..." said Nanaka.

"Eh?" snapped Shuka surprised.

Aiai giggled while The Chief rubbed his temples.

"You said that I already had the chance with 'First years', it's something that I have done already, but maybe this is the only chance you will have..." said Aiai in a serious tone, "Since Suwawa doesn't want it..."

Nanaka nodded; being an MC wasn't in her abilities yet.

"How so?" asked Shuka softly.

"In 'Second years', that spot is for Anchan, and in CYaRon! it's Anchan's as well, so you will never be able to have the spot..." said Aiai shrugging, "I have the spot in 'First years'..."

"True..." said Shuka, then she looked at Nanaka, "Osuwa, the same thing runs for ya'; Arisha is always the MC..."

"Yes, but I'm ok with that..." said Nanaka nonchalantly.

Aiai, Shuka, and the Chief looked at her with astonishment.

Nanaka smiled at them sweetly.

Arisa did that job quite good, and it was a better option than Aina or King.

That was enough.

"So...Saito-san?" asked The Chief.

Aiai and Nanaka looked at her with wide smiles; Shuka smiled wide full teeth and giggled.

"You sure?" she asked.

Nanaka nodded.

"Of course! We are counting on you!" said Aiai.

"Ok ok, I'll do it!" said Shuka with so much energy that one of the horns in her head almost broke.

"Easy Shuka..." said Nanaka trying to calm her down.

The Chief nodded and started to set things in the room with his Staff.

They arranged the name tags and the water bottles; Shuka in the middle, Nanaka to her left, and Aiai to her right.

Then the creepy assistant came with the scripts while the other came with a bag full of goodies.

After decorating the Christmas tree they sat at one of the tables behind cameras to review it.

"Ok so pretty much is the same as the previous _Niconamas_ , right?" asked Aiai opening her folder with the script.

"Should be..." said Nanaka giving it a quick look.

"I'm nervous... what if I mess it up?" asked Shuka not paying attention to the script.

Nanaka looked at her with a tender face; that was _her_ kid.

"You can't fuck it up! Shuka, just be yourself!" said Aiai not even looking at her.

"That's why I'm worried!" said Shuka with concern, then she looked at Nanaka, "...I fuck it up by just being myself..."

Nanaka made a sad face.

Shuka wasn't only talking about her role as the MC or the project, she was talking about how she had fucked up her relationship with Nanaka.

"Aw, c'mon—" tried Aiai, but Nanaka got first.

She reached Shuka's hand and grabbed it tenderly.

"Don't worry Sweetie, we will be there with you all the time; we will support you if you mess up, but I'm confident that you will do great..."

Shuka and Nanaka looked at each other like devouring themselves in those gazes, of course, it made Aiai a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Hey, please..." said Aiai in a mixed tone between mocking and seriousness, "Remember that the staff is here...you can fuck each other in the changing room after I'm gone..."

Shuka looked at Aiai with a wide smile.

"Don't worry Furi..."

"Sorry Aiai," said Nanaka and looked at the script, "it seems that there's a lot of news..."

"Maybe that's what you need." Interrupted Aiai towards Shuka.

"Eh? What do I need?" asked Shuka with clear doubt.

Nanaka took her eyes out of the script.

"To Suwawa to fuck your tension away, you've seemed so stiff these past days..." said Aiai with concern and in a low tone, as if someone from the staff might hear her.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and Shuka made an 'o' shape mouth.

"You, Suwawa, look so chill all the time; I thought that your secret was to _do it_ with Shuka..." continued Aiai; Shuka mumbled some words but she couldn't end with anything coherent.

 _Oh my, dear..._

 _She is dangerous!_

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to figure out if this was a joke or something, but it seemed that Aiai was serious.

Also, it caught her attention that Aiai dug into her "always being in a chill state", of course, Aiai was suspicious about Aina and her, and maybe that hint was because, yes, Shuka looked stiff, but Nanaka didn't, that meant that she was fucking someone else...

Shuka looked at Nanaka with begging eyes to get them out of that awkward situation.

Of course, they shared some sad glances towards each other. It seemed that that wound was still sensitive.

Maybe Shuka missed Nanaka in a sexual way too.

Putting that aside, it wasn't the moment to talk about those kinds of things.

And sometimes the members were just annoying.

"The secret is to shut up," said Nanaka with her low tone and gave Aiai her deadly look, that look that even Rikako was afraid of.

"Oh...sorry..." said Aiai shyly.

"I'm tired of this issue Aiai; I'm here to work, so please..." said Nanaka now looking at her script.

"Yes, yes, Sorry Suwa-san..." finished Aiai softly.

To their luck, The Chief came back to help them review the script; he gave them the designed letters for each to read and show them the goodies they needed to present in the broadcast.  
Shuka was really focused on taking notes, but the truth was that she wrote some cheat sheets in her script to not mess up as MC.

Also, the Creepy assistant came with 3 sketchbooks.

"Well, remember that you need to draw your three best scenes in your sketchbooks and discuss them..." said The Chief moving over on the script.

"Just three?" asked Aiai.

"Wow, out of thirteen episodes just three?!" asked Shuka surprised.

Nanaka just blinked a few time with her "Suwa face"; if these loonies had watched the previous _Niconamas,_ they would know that rest did the same thing.

Of course, Nanaka had her 3 scenes already in her head.

Kanan's first encounter with Mari; Kanan being all red about being caught dancing, and Kanan asking Mari for a hug.

In a way, all her scenes were around Mari.

Maybe she missed Aina more than she thought.

"Please don't tease me too much about my drawing skills," said Shuka opening her sketchbook, "I know both of you are very good at that...so I'm doing my best..."

"You are not Rikyako don't worry," said Aiai opening hers as well; Nanaka giggled.

"I know, but I'm telling you, I'm gonna be very confident in one of my scenes! I already drew it in my head..." continued Shuka, now with her sight focused in the paper

"Then I'm looking forward to seeing it! Don't show it to me till the broadcast!" said Aiai giggling.

"Girls girls, before you start drawing..." Interrupted the Chief, "I need your collaboration for another task..."

The girls stopped drawing to look at him with curiosity.

"I know it's not normal for us to deliver short notice news...but this just came in now..." started The Chief, "And since we've got the three of you here...we need to ask you for this"

The girls shared some looks and nodded.

"The Karaoke chain called 'Joysound' asked for our collaboration in their stores..." said The Chief; the girls snapped, "It isn't that they asked us for that today, but today they sent us their 'ok' and they want some of the Aqours members to be at the Ginza store for some card signing and promotional stuff..."

"Aww how nice!" snapped Aiai; Shuka smiled wide.

"That needs to be done on Sunday..." he finished with a bitter face.  
That was in two days.

And of course, that was their day off.  
Nanaka deadpanned.

"Ok, why us?" asked Nanaka dryly, "We are not a popular trio to do that"

Why not ask "Second years" as they always did? They had asked "Second years" to promote the release of the Christmas Single the previous week.  
But of course, she couldn't say that.

The Chief raised an eyebrow, maybe those kinds of interventions were more like King's than Nanaka's.

But it made the other two girls curious as well.

"Good question; well, three of you are in Korea; Komiya-san is busy with her fan club stuff, Inami-san is busy on Sunday, so is Kobayashi-san...and you three are here...and are the December trio..." he finished with a shrug.

Nanaka raised an eyebrow, the last one was a lame reason.

Maybe he should have said something like: "Because I say so, period".

But he was a kind man.

"So, I'm counting on you this Sunday for some Karaoke!" he said happily.

The girls looked at each other, not like they could say a thing about it, so they just shrugged.

"Ok, I'm gonna set everything up, please finish up your drawings because we are going on air in thirty..." he said and left the room at a quick pace.

"So Karaoke...it's gonna be fun!" said Aiai while she started drawing.

"Karaoke...I wonder when was the last time we went..." said Shuka softly while uncapping her sharpie.

Nanaka hummed and concentrated in her drawing.

"This will feel like a date, and I'll be there, third-wheeling..." continued Aiai.

"Eh?" asked Nanaka outraged, with a surprised tone, but then she looked at Shuka.

Of course, for her, it couldn't be a date if she wasn't with Shuka, but for the members they still were.  
Shuka gave her a sweet look.

"Don't worry Furi, we will behave..." said Shuka returning her gaze to her duty.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to read _her_ kid about that, but she couldn't.

She wasn't sure if Shuka was still hurt, or if she was ok, or what.

They continued drawing until it was time for them to go in front of the cameras.

The assistants made sure to set everything in order and were giving the girls the final directions when Nanaka's attention was caught by an _Uchichi_ Santa plushie that was in the goodie bag.

She took it while completely ignoring the instructions, and without thinking, she touched Shuka's shoulder for her attention.

"Shuka, look..." she said and showed Shuka the plushie.

Shuka opened her eyes wide with blinking stars in them and her wide full teeth smile.

If Nanaka had learned something in her relationship with Shuka it was that she loved _Uchichi_ more than her.

Shuka lost her professional composure and hugged the plushie as the kid she was.

It melted Nanaka's heart to see Shuka so happy. It reminded her that she used to make her happy, and seeing Shuka in that state made Nanaka lose all her bitterness and sadness.

"Aww, Osuwa! This is so cute!" snapped Shuka happily.

"O-suwa! Nice touch!" said Aiai.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in concern; that was Shuka's nickname for her, but Shuka was too busy giving the plushie love that she didn't even care.

"It would be nice if you could have it," said Nanaka in her soft tone.

"Can I?!" said Shuka still hyped.

Nanaka smiled.

And Shuka hugged her.  
Nanaka felt her heart stop.

She answered the hug shyly, like afraid of doing it.  
She hadn't embraced Shuka in two months.

It was dangerous.

But effective for both side.

"Suwawa...I...I want to talk to you after the broadcast..." said Shuka in her ear, in a very mature tone, almost sexy, and it made Nanaka weak to her toes.

They broke the embrace because The Chief called them to get in position.

They locked gazes; Nanaka was surprised while Shuka had a very serious and determined one.

"Please look forward to it," she said and walked with the plushie to her seat in the center.

Nanaka sat at her left with her sight lost somewhere in space.

Feeling her world starting to tremble once again.

She thought about Aina being far in Korea, and that she couldn't help her.  
She thought about her career, how far she had come without Shuka around, and now everything seemed to turn once again.

But she couldn't stare into the nothing anymore; the lights went on, the cameras started recording, and she needed to be there for the broadcast.

Once again, the show must go on, as well as her masquerade.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

Where fire was, ashes remind...  
Or so is that they say...

As I said, the blanks -or the NanaAinya relationship- is developed in Shard Under a Mask, so look forward to that update too ;) (It's related 18+ you have been warned)  
Thanks so much for reading! we know its long but we hope you had enjoyed!  
Thanks for the favs, Kudos, and comments!  
Cheers

Sarah!


End file.
